Kingdom Hearts SuperS: Dreams
by xeikm
Summary: The fourth arc for the KH and SM crossover. The forces of a twisted circus invade the Earth during a solar eclipse. The Dead Moon Circus is after Pegasus, who is hiding in Beautiful Dreams. Can the Sailors defeat this new enemy or will the dreams end?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: LALALALA! Welcome all you good boys and girls! Welcome to the world of Kingdom Hearts SuperS: Dreams! The fourth story arc or the KH and SM crossover is here, right on time for the holidays too! Consider this an early present from my heart to you lot! I hope you guys love this new story. I have so much planned for this story arc alone that it's riddiculous! Set your alerts and favs everyone, we're in for a longgggg ride! Don't forget my rules, three reviews = 1 new chapter! I might be delayed though do to the fact I have a social life, I have to go to school, I have college applications to fill out, and I'm taking college courses while still in high school. So, just keep reviewing and I'll make it up to you with every update. Love you guys! Haha. PEACE! -Xeikm**

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything. -sadface-**

**Dreams Take Flight:**

The new, school year started for the boys. Not only were they in high school now, but now they could go to high school parties. Like the party, that Ms. Rinoa Heartily was hosting at her palace.

Or, at least she was.

Their pre-eclipse party ended about an hour ago, now, she was having everyone help her clean the place up. Sora and Demyx were still going berserk about their first, high school party as they picked up trash around the house. Riku and Jamie kept their silence as they tried to ignore their boyfriends' insanity. Axel was chewing on a piece of chocolate, while he piled things into the trash also.

The black haired "goddess," Rinoa, ran around her home, placing decorative pieces back into their rightful place. She threw the party without her father's permission, but she wasn't a fool. She hid anything of value, monetary or sentimental, away before any of her guests showed up. This way, they wouldn't be damaged and all she had to do was return them to their proper place.

It was a bloody, brilliant plan.

Rinoa's boyfriend and Squall's rival, Seifer, was passed out on the couch. He was suffering from his drunkenness and Rinoa wanted nothing more to do with him for the evening. Riku volunteered to take the boy back to his home, which came as a relief to Rinoa.

Speaking of disappointments, Rinoa was terribly frustrated that Squall and Zexion ducked out of her party early. She wasn't sure if they were just tired, since they looked the part, or if it was because they just didn't' want to clean up the mess.

Either way, Rinoa was disappointed at them.

Sora and Demyx continued to jump around with empty, plastic cups of liquor in their hands. The two boys were suffering from the few drinks they had in their systems. Axel only shook his head at them. He knew that they were going to suffer for that later. That was partly the reason why he made sure Roxas didn't show up. That and it would be a little awkward with the two of them being in the same party at once.

The two of them broke up last week.

It wasn't a total shock for the boys this time. Nobody cheated on anyone. The two just drifted apart from each other, especially Roxas. Everyone noticed that there was something fishy about Roxas. They thought it was the news that Roxas was marrying Saphir in the future, but Roxas kept his secret to himself.

A secret that Roxas wasn't sure they were ready to hear.

Rinoa clapped her hands together at a job, well done. "Awesome!" she said, smiling. "The house is clean again. Not a speck of trash anywhere." She pointed at Seifer with her eyes facing Riku. "Can you get that mess home in one piece?"

Riku nodded his head as he made his way to the couch. "I'll get him there, safely," he told her. He struggled a bit to pick Seifer up since he was like twice Sora and Reks' weight put together. He had Seifer leaning against him with Jamie helping to support him on the other end. "Thanks dude."

"Not a problem," said Jamie. He held onto Seifer by his coat with the blond sliding his drunken arm on the boy's shoulder. "Should we get him to the car now? He's kinda heavy."

"Oh yeah!" said Riku.

Sora, Demyx, and Axel followed the three of them out, saying their farewell to Rinoa.

"Next time, we're getting a maid!" said Sora.

Rinoa shook her head, looking almost frightened. "No!" shouted the girl. "Those bitches leave behind too much evidence and they can't keep their mouths shut. This way is safer! This way, daddy won't know about my partying."

Demyx began to laugh as he pushed Sora out of the door. "Later Rinoa!" shouted the blond. "See you in class, Monday!"

"Bye Demyx," shouted Rinoa.

"See ya, woman!" said Axel.

Rinoa rolled her eyes as she slammed her door shut, behind her guests.

A shorter haired Zexion curled against Squall's chest, in the bed of the brunet.

Squall let out a soft chuckle as he held onto the boy with his arms. He leaned in, kissing the boy's forehead. Zexion and his nude squirmed against Squall as he tried to go back to sleep.

"You're too distracting," mumbled Zexion. "I can't sleep!"

"Maybe I don't want you to sleep," whispered Squall. He rubbed his own nude self against Zexion's body. Zexion curled against him with Squall moving the covers back up over them.

Zexion kissed Squall's collarbone then began to lick it. Squall let out light moans as he ran his hand up the younger's spine. Zexion lifted his head back up and kissed Squall on the lips, gently.

"I love you," they both said, softly.

Zexion curled back against Squall with the other wrapping his arms tightly around the lilac haired boy's fragile body. Zexion's hair was stuck to his face as he closed his eyes. Squall had a smile on his face as he began to drift off to sleep, himself.

Where all Dreams were born and heroes laid down their arms, life seemed to be ending.

The woods made from crystal were dieing. The Dreams would soon die and the home for heroes would perish. Darkness was about to win. It caused misery to its protector. It would cause misery to the people of Earth.

"The crystal woods are dieing," said its protector. "The Dreams will come to an end"

* * *

Reks slept in his bedroom up in the attic. He tossed and turned in his twin mattress with the moonlight touching his face. The boy let out a soft sigh as he began to drift off into his beautiful dreams.

_The streets of Tokyo were lit with the light of a funky moonlight. The Moon seemed to be trapped in a strange warp that caught Reks' attention. The boy ran down the road, not sure, where he was going, but knowing that he need to be somewhere._

_It took him a while, but he eventually arrived to a woods made from crystals._

_The beauty of the woods caught Reks' attention as he rested on a crystal lake. Reks tossed his silver-blond hair back, his pajamas clinging onto him. It made no sense. This place made no sense._

"_It's so pretty here though," whispered the boy._

_Light flashed above Reks, making the boy look up. Flying above him was a white horse with wings and a golden horn on its head. The horse cried above him before making its way to the ground._

_The horse landed next to Reks, looking down at the boy. Reks stared into the pure, red eyes of the animal and felt connected to it at once. The boy raised his hand up, touching the horse's face._

_Reks transformed into the Prince Ventus of Crystal Tokyo. He wore his princely robes with the lunar cycle stitched onto the fabric. The Crescent Moon of his kingdom shinned on his forehead, but the boy paid no attention._

"_Who are you?" asked the boy. _

"_Reks, wake up."_

"REKS, WAKE UP!"

The boy woke up, making funny noises with his mouth. The boy had an exhausted look on his face after waking up from his strange dream. He was too sleep to pay much attention to what was going on when he finally rubbed his eyes of the crud.

Sora was sitting on the boy's bed with his arms on his tiny shoulders. "Finally you're up!" shouted the boy. "The eclipse is happening in a few hours! We have to get to the park light right now."

"I'm going," mumbled Reks.

"We're going right now!" shouted Sora as he pulled off the boy's shirt.

Sora dragged Reks to the park where the eclipse was about to happen.

* * *

Throughout the city, people flocked to any place that they would be able to see the solar eclipse.

The boys and their friends gathered to the park, waiting for the astronomical event to begin at the top of a hill. Kairi leaned against Tidus' chest, while Tifa sat next to the couple. Axel, Demyx, Jamie, and Naminé all sat next to each other, laughing amongst themselves. Reks sat between Zexion and Yuffie, while Zack sat with Squall, Ellone, and Zell. Sora and Riku hovered in the background with Seifer and Rinoa. Roxas made his way up the hill, reuniting with his brother with a soft smile on his face.

"Any later?" said Sora.

Roxas nodded his head as he leaned against his older brother. The blond brushed his hair back as he turned to face him. "I could've been a lot later," he told him. "You're lucky I showed up in the first place."

Reks had his legs against his chest as he stared off into space. The boy's eyes stared off into space as his mind wondered about his dream. The horse, the Pegasus, seemed so real to him. The boy was sure that the dream wasn't really a dream. It felt so real. Reks thought it had to be a vision.

Zexion was too busy with his book to pay attention to Reks and his dreams. The great thing about his new haircut was that he didn't have to constantly brush his hair back. It was long enough to hide his face, but short enough to stay out of his way when reading. (A/N: Don't worry; he'll grow it back out later!)

"The eclipse should start in the next five minutes," said Zexion.

"I can't wait!" cheered Demyx. "This only happens once every hundred years! The Earth, Moon, and Sun will all line up together."

Sora nodded his head. "The Moon will block the light from the Sun, blanketing the Earth in darkness. It's so creepy!" The brunet brushed his bangs to cover his face as he raised his arms up in a creepy fashion. He began to make ghostly noises as he walked around, trying to scare everyone.

Axel jumped up from his spot on the ground, knocking Sora down to the ground.

Zack got up from his spot on the grass and threw himself at Squall. Out of shear boredom, he pinned Squall down to the ground, laughing his head off. "You look really pretty today, Squall," said Zack. He ran his fingers through the younger boy's shorter, layered look. Squall's hair stopped just past his neck, barring a little more resemblance to Zexion's old hairstyle, just not as long. (A/N: I suck at explaining. Squall has his FF8 hairstyle.)

Squall pushed Zack off him, pinning the arcade manager on his back. Squall had a wicked smile on his face as he briefly caught Zexion's eye. The other boy simply rolled his eyes as he shrugged off a smile.

Squall got off Zack, smacking him in the head as he got back up. "Thanks for the compliment," said the younger brunet. "You just made my way."

"Anytime," laughed Zack.

Ellone hid her laughter behind her hands. "Boys," said the young woman. "You two need to grow up already."

"I am grown!" shouted Zack.

Demyx held onto Jamie's hand, while the two of them acted all giggly with each other. Naminé sat with her knees against her chest, staring up at the sky. Axel simply stared off into his own little world, blocking out all the noise around him.

Yuffie noticed how strangely Reks was behaving. The girl, claiming that she knew what was wrong, wrapped her arm around Reks. "Are you thinking about your special someone, Reks?" asked the girl. "You know, it's wrong to keep these things secret. Your parents wouldn't like it if you hide this someone from them."

Like actors waiting for their cue, Sora and Riku swarmed around Reks as soon as Yuffie mentioned the word parents. The boy's parents leaned in, wondering where the hell Yuffie was going with this. Leave it to Yuffie to come up with some psycho explanation.

Zack started to laugh at his sister as he leaned back to stare at her. "Speak for yourself, little girl," said her older brother. "I heard about the trouble you've been giving mom with your secret boyfriend."

Yuffie's face turned beet red as she hid her shame behind her face.

Everyone began to laugh at the girl until the other girls came to defend her.

"You're such a bully, Zack!" said Kairi.

"Who Yuffie likes is none of your business!" said Naminé.

"You better stay out of Yuffie's business before I beat you," warned Tifa.

"A girl's crush is private and sacred!" shouted Rinoa.

"Need I remind you that you used to stalk Aerith before asking her out," said Ellone.

The boys all silenced themselves, hiding from the wrath of the girls. The girls applauded themselves with Yuffie thanking them for their help. They eventually calmed down when they noticed that the eclipse was starting.

Everyone pulled out either a pair of sunglasses or a UV filter to protect their eyes. They all knew better then to look directly at an eclipse since they would go blind. The other spectators did the same as they watched the phenomenon for themselves.

The Moon positioned itself in front of the Sun, blocking the bright star's light.

An eerie feeling of darkness blanketed the city, country, and the planet.

While the citizens of Tokyo were captivated with the sight, negative energy began to gather in the sky. Naminé felt a weak chill running up her spine. The girl ignored it, thinking that it was just a normal chill. The young witch should've paid more attention to her senses though.

Dark energy exploded in the sky with bolts of energy racing across the sky. It was impossible for anyone to see with the naked eye. However, anyone capable of sensing negative energy would be able to see this great evil approaching.

A colorful circus tent flew across the sky, before parking itself above downtown.

The eclipse lasted only a few more minutes then the Moon moved away from the Sun.

Light returned to the world, taking the feeling of negative energy away with it. Everyone gathered their stuff together and left the part for home. Sora made it down the hilltop himself when he noticed the tent in the middle of the city.

"Strange," whispered the boy. "I don't remember that circus tent being there."

* * *

Within the circus tent, a new evil threatened the people of Earth.

The creatures inside the tent began to gather and perform their own circus show. Dark laughter filled the air as the creatures of the twisted circus began their performance. The choir of voices began to sing within the ring.

"These people are so selfish!" laughed one of the creatures.

Many faces filled the space, all laughing together.

"They're too busy with their own lives to see us coming," laughed another.

A blue-skinned man rode around on a unicycle, while juggling. "If they weren't so busy with their future, they would've seen us coming!" he laughed.

A fat woman danced around on the stage like a graceful ballerina. "These people are so stupid!" laughed the woman. "We should teach them a lesson."

"Yes, we should!" said a child, balancing herself on a woman's head. "We should make them feel the wrath of the Dead Moon."

"The wrath of the Dead Moon?" laughed the woman. She threw her child into the air, watching as trapeze artist caught the child.

A knife thrower danced around, blowing fire out from his mouth. "Oh, yes!" said the man. "We can teach them quite the lovely lesson."

The members of the Dead Moon Circus continued their performance and laughter. The stage's pathway led down to a massive, statue of an elephant. The animal's trunk curled up, holding up a strange, golden, barless cage. As the members continued to perform, they soon noticed a blanket of smoke rising from the cage.

"SILENCE!" cried a deep voice. The smoke cleared, revealing a colossal figure. The giant figure was a woman with the body of a muscular man. Her red hair was tied into a ponytail with eyes matching her hair. Her muscles flexed as black tattoos decorated her torso, she wore a black skirt that dragged on the floor, and she wore a face plate on her pale skin.

The performers jumped off the stage, landing on the various pillars surrounding the stage. The performers bowed before their master as the pillars descended into the pit. There was no way that they wanted to anger the ringmaster.

The ringmaster, Adel, stood in her cage with a white staff in her hand. On top of her staff was an eyeball with wings and fire raging magically above it. Adel's voice roared as she called upon her subordinates. "Amazon Trio!" shouted the woman. "Show yourselves!"

A ring of fire appeared on the stage with a man falling out. The auburn haired man allowed his hair to flow free. He wore a tight, white shirt with black shoulder guards. He also had on lion stripped tights with a pair of spandex underwear over it. His black boots went up shortly before his knees. The man bowed to Adel with a cocky smile on his face.

"Your ladies' man is here, Tiger's Eye!" said the youthful man. "Irvine!"

A ring of water appeared with a fragile boy stepping out. He wore a strange, blue suit that clothed his entire body. Serving as his belt was a fish skeleton. He landed on the ground, wearing a pair of heels with his chocolaty hair waving around.

"Your mimic is here, Fisheye!" said the thin boy. "Bartz!"

A ring of earth appeared with an older youth coming out. He landed on the ground with his sandy blond hair swaying. He wore a bra-like toga that covered his chest with lilac tights covering his legs and brown shoes.

"Your leading man is here, Hawk's Eye!" said the older youth. "Balthier!"

Adel silenced her Amazon Trio, as they stood straight. She slammed her staff to the ground, making sure she had their youthful attention. "The Good One has escaped us once again," said the ringmaster. "We must find the Good One before its too late."

Hawk's Eye nodded his head. "Where is this Good One hiding, Master Adel?" said the sandy blond haired youth.

"He hides inside beautiful dreams," said Adel. "You must fine a human with the most beautiful dream."

"Beautiful dreams," said Tiger's Eye. "We understand, master. We'll find a human with the most beautiful dream out there!"

Fisheye nodded his head. "You can trust us, master!" he said, smiling. "We won't let you down."

Adel let out a deep chuckle as she stared down upon her servants. "See that you don't," roared the masculine woman.

The Amazon Trio sat in the bar, hidden within the circus tent. The Trio would often go there to get away from their insane she-he boss. They had the servants, the Lemures, to serve them drinks.

As they sat on the barstools with their drinks in hand, the Trio looked at the photos of girls that they had scattered all over the table.

Irvine took a swig from his glass of whiskey as he looked at the pictures. He sighed; feeling like none of these girls was worth it. "This is pointless!" shouted the auburn haired, youth. "None of these girls seem to have what it takes."

Balthier agreed as he took a sip from his vodka. "I know what you mean," he said, sounding rather hopeless. "These girls are hardly suit a leading man like myself."

Bartz rolled his eyes as he twirled his martini around in his hand. "I don't understand your taste in these girls," said the youth. He picked up a picture, smiling at it. "Now, this would be a worthy target." He showed the other two the picture of a young man.

The other two men gagged. Irvine snatched the picture from Bartz's hand, throwing it away. "You're the one with the bad taste!" shouted Irvine. "Boys can't have beautiful dreams!"

"I wouldn't go that far," said Balthier. "Boys are capable are having beautiful dreams, but a girl would be a better host for the Good One."

Bartz merely shook his head as he took a sip from his drink.

Irvine continued to look through the piles of pictures until he finally found her. A smile crept up on her face as he picked up the photo, proudly. "Now, she's perfect!" he said, raising it up in the air. "Look at this girl. She's bound to have some beautiful dreams. I'll make her fall for me, instantly. All I have to do it is make it look like a chance of fate!"

Bartz and Balthier looked at the picture, thinking that she was good enough. Irvine dropped the picture on the floor with a smile on his face. The picture was off of Yuffie, working at the diner, and carrying a tray of food in her hand.

* * *

Yuffie handed Sora and Reks their drinks. They thanked the girl, but Sora stopped Yuffie from going any further. The boy wanted details on this crush of hers.

"So what's his name?" asked Sora. "Is it that Vincent guy that you've been wanting to kiss you for like a million years?"

A smile crept up on Yuffie's face as she turned away from the boys. She covered her face with the tray as she tried to hid her embarrassment. "It is," she said, softly. "Why do you want to know so badly, Sora?"

Reks rolled his eyes. "He's just noisy like that," said the boy.

"Has he asked you out yet?" asked Sora.

"No," said Yuffie. "I don't know why though. I've made it obvious that I like him. I don't know what else to do."

Reks rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his milkshake. He brushed his silvery-blond hair back as he stared off into space, thinking about the Pegasus. "You can't just sit there, waiting for a boy to make his move," said the boy. "You can't expect a guy to show up on his white horse to ask you out."

Sora and Yuffie stared at Reks with a blank expression. The two of them glanced at each other before looking back at Reks. The boy was too busy with his shake to notice that they were staring at him.

Sora gulped as he pushed his coke to the side. "Have you been reading my romance novels, again?" he asked the boy.

* * *

Yuffie started to laugh, not even knowing why Sora had romance novels.

It was about eight o'clock when her shift finally ended.

Yuffie hoped on board the bus, waiting for her stop. She sat on the sat in the near empty bus. The girl stared off into complete space, while holding onto her bag. She still had on her uniform, except for the ridiculous apron.

She brushed her hair back, waiting for the bus to make its stop.

The bus made its stop on 38th Street. Yuffie got up from her seat and made her way towards the exit. Over on the other end of the bus, Irvine turned to face the girl, with a smile on his face. He fixed the collar of his white suit when he flicked his wrist to steal her wallet out of her purse.

Step 1 was complete.

Irvine made his way to the girl, stopping her before she could leave. "Miss!" said the young man. "I believe you dropped this." He handed her the wallet with characters from Naruto all over it. Yuffie gasped when she saw that she lost her wallet.

The girl took it back and placed it back in her bag. The two of them got out of the bus with Yuffie bowing. "Thank you so much," said Yuffie. "You don't know how much trouble I would've been if they found out I lost it."

"It's not a problem at all, Miss," said Irvine. He noticed a blush creeping up her cheeks. A smile formed on his face. Step Two was complete. Now, he just had to hook her in. "I'm actually quite glad you misplaced your wallet. It feels like a serendipitous moment for me. I believe the Fates brought us together for a reason."

"Really?" Yuffie whispered, face beet red. Despite the feelings she had for Vincent, this man in white was winning all her attention. She had a shaky grip as she looked up to him.

Irvine still wore a cocky smile. "Yes," he said, calmly. "If you don't mind, I would like to get to know you better like right now!"

Yuffie slowly nodded her head, unable to believe that this was happening.

Reks ran down the path, trying to recreate his dream. He remembered walking down this road then he wounded up in the forest where he met the Pegasus. At least, that's how it happened in his dream. For some reason though, he couldn't find the forest.

Sora came running after the boy, stopping at the foot of the hill. "Where are you going?" he shouted at the boy. "Why are we taking the mega, long way home?"

The younger boy stopped, turning back to Sora. "Are there any forests around here?" asked the eleven year-old boy.

"Forests?" said Sora. "There are no forests in Tokyo."

Before Reks could yell about anything, the boys heard a loud scream. They both glanced back at each other and agreed to do something about it. It was a very good thing they had their Transformation Items with them, despite it being a month since they last had to use them.

The boys ran down the hill in the direction of the screamer.

* * *

When Sora and Reks finally made it down the dark path, they found Yuffie trying to get away from Irvine. The young man had a firm grip on the girl's wrist. She tried to get away from him, but Irvine wasn't about to let go of her. Sora and Reks knew that this would be a good time to do something.

However, they didn't expect to see what was going to happen next.

Irvine pushed the girl back, smiling at her. A strange, orange curtain appeared from thin air, covering the young man with it. The curtain disappeared, revealing Irvine in his uniform of the Dead Moon Circus.

Tiger's Eye smiled at the startled girl, while Reks and Sora knew that they needed to suit up at that moment. Yuffie was about to turn and get away, but he stopped her. He brandished a whip, cracking it on the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Tiger's Eye. "ONE!" A giant, red board appeared behind Yuffie after rising up from the ground. "TWO!" Metal cuffs trapped the girl by her wrists and her ankles. "THREE!" Light poured out from Yuffie's chest as the girl cried out in pain.

The light emerged from her body, taking the form of a mirror with a pink frame. The mirror sparkled with a soft glow as it floated in front of the unconscious Yuffie. A dastardly grin formed on Tiger's Eye's face as he made his way to her Dream Mirror.

He slowly walked towards her mirror with his whip still in hand. "What a pretty, Dream Mirror," said Tiger's Eye. "I'm sure this girl is bound to have some beautiful dreams."

"Stop right there!"

Tiger's Eye looked back, finding himself face to face with two Sailor Soldiers. The blue and black wearing Sailor Moon stood in front of the salmon and red uniformed Sailor Mini Moon. Their shorts and collars ruffled against the wind as the two Moons stood side by side.

Sailor Moon brushed his spiky hair back. "I won't allow you to get away with harming this innocent girl!" he shouted. "Whatever you're doing, I won't allow you to get away unpunished! I am Sailor Moon!" He performed his signature pose, one arm crossed over the other. Mini Moon mimicked his moves as well as the two leaned towards each other. "I stand for love and justice. In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon!" cried the smaller Sailor. "In the name of the Future Moon, I shall punish you too!"

Tiger's Eye rolled his eyes as he glared at the two boys. "I don't have time for you two Pumpkins!" he shouted at the boy. He cracked his whip on the ground. "Come on out, Lemures, Karakuriko!" Tiger's Eye shadow grew in length with a strange symbol appearing on the ground. The shadow grew, turning into the Lemures.

Karakuriko appeared to be a female marionette. Her limbs were separated by air with strange makeup decorating her face. The Lemures began to cackle as she floated in the air, laughing at the two Sailors.

Sailor Moon wasn't about to let this circus freak beat him though. He pulled out his faithful Spiral Heart Moon Rod from his back. The pink and red rod was firmly held in his hand as the crystal at the heart beginning to blink. Sailor Moon raised it up in the air, calling upon its power.

"Moon Spiral–"

A gunshot filled the air as the rod was forced out from Sailor Moon's hand. The boys stood in shock as they stared at Tiger's Eye, seeing the shotgun in his hand. Smoke rose up from the silver shotgun before it disappeared in a whisk of light.

Tiger's Eye shook his finger at the boys. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you," he said, smiling. "Karakuriko, finish these Pumpkins off. I have a beautiful dream to invade."

"Yes!" cried the female Lemures.

Without his weapon, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were sitting ducks. The Lemures came racing after them, her arms and legs rolling around all over the empty road. The boys tried to get out of her way, but Karakuriko only broke apart into pieces. Her waist and legs pinned Sailor Mini Moon on the ground, while her arms grabbed onto Sailor Moon and pulled him into the air.

Sailor Moon cried out in terror as he was raised an extra, ten feet into the air. The head and torso floated upward to meet eye level with Sailor Moon. Karakuriko opened her mouth with a sharp blade coming out of it.

"Oh fuck!" cried the brunet Sailor.

The blade rose out of the Lemures' mouth, trying to slice through the boy's chest. Sailor Moon managed to swing his body in the opposite direction every time. The blade kept missing his chest every time, but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to do this.

Sailor Mini Moon tried to break free as well, but the legs wouldn't budge an inch. He was completely trapped on the ground as the Lemures' lower half sat on his chest.

Tiger's Eye went over to Yuffie's Dream Mirror, pulling the mirror by its sides. "Let's see this dream of yours." He stuck his head into the mirror, causing Yuffie to cry out in utter pain. The girl fought, begging him to get out.

Tiger's Eye didn't pull out of her mirror until he saw there was nothing in there. "She has a beautiful dream," he said, softly. "The Good One's not in there though. Oh well, I have to destroy this girl before the Good One can make his way into her dreams."

Sailor Moon kept dodging Karakuriko's attack. He was starting to get tired though, despite getting an awesome workout in his abs. The boy stopped for a moment to catch his breath just as the Lemures was about to strike again.

A red rose twirled around in the sky before striking her in the head. Karakuriko's head floated down to the girl as Sailor Moon remained in the air. The boy let out a soft sigh, which caught Tiger's Eye's unwanted attention.

The auburn haired man looked up at a streetlight as the light blinked on. A black caped figure appeared on top of the light. He raised his top hat up, revealing himself to be none other then Tuxedo Mask.

"Shame on you for attacking the dreams of an innocent girl!" said Tuxedo Mask. "You shall be punished for your criminal acts. My name is Tuxedo Mask. Prepare to be defeated by my roses."

"Oh shut up, you disco vampire," shouted Tiger's Eye.

Tuxedo Mask glared at him as he jumped off the streetlight. He pulled out the Way to the Dawn from thin air. He held on to his faithful Keyblade, baring both the wing of an angel and the wing of a demon.

Tiger's Eye brandished his whip, meeting Tuxedo Mask blow for blow. The two men swung their weapons around in a motion that was too fast for the Sailors to keep up with in their current positions. Tuxedo Mask spun his Keyblade around in his hand then knocked the whip out from Tiger's Eye's grip.

His whip flew across the road, wrapping itself around a tree. Tiger's Eye looked behind Tuxedo Mask with a smile spreading across his face as he saw the whip wrapped around a shadow of the masked hero. Tuxedo Mask noticed this and wondered what this circus freak could be smiling at him for.

"Fool," laughed Tiger's Eye. "You fell for my trap." He snapped his fingers, causing his whip to glow. Tuxedo Mask felt his entire form freeze as the whip trapped his shadow. "Now, let's see you try and escape from me."

"Can't move," mumbled the silver haired warrior.

Tiger's Eye continued to laugh. "Finish these brats off, Karakuriko!"

"Yes sir!" said the Lemures.

Sailor Mini Moon still tried to push the Lemures off his chest. The boy kept up fighting the pair of legs when a hand stuck out from Karakuriko's insides. The hand went towards his face; her nails grew in size, and tried to tare the boy's face apart.

Mini Moon cried out as he tried to get away from her. "Let me go!" cried the boy. "Let me go!" He tried to push her off, but he wasn't strong enough and her nails were about to reach his face. The boy didn't know what else to do. "Please! Somebody help us! Please, we need help!"

A wave of holy light exploded from the sky, blowing Karakuriko's body apart. Sailor Moon was released from the air and Mini Moon was freed from the ground. Tiger's Eye's whip fell from the tree, which freed Tuxedo Mask's paralyzed body.

Tiger's Eye had to cover his face from the light. He looked up at the sky, seeing the light turn into a shinning sphere. "It's him!" shouted the young man. "The Good One!" The light exploded, taking form a white Pegasus with a long, golden horn. Tiger's Eye smiled as he looked upon the face of the Good One. "It is you, Pegasus!"

Mini Moon looked up at the sky, watching the white horse above them. Sailor Moon made his way to the boy, holding onto his sore arms. "Pegasus," whispered the younger boy. "You weren't a dream."

Pegasus tossed his head to the side with his silver mane blowing against the wind. A dust of light floated out from his golden horn, making its way to the Sailors. The boys looked up as the particles of light gathered around them.

The particles wrapped around the boys, consuming them in a golden wave of light. The light raced up their bodies, transforming the both of them in the process.

Sailor Moon's uniform changed colors, becoming yellow and black instead of blue and black. A several X's were stitched onto the fabric of his uniform. Sailor Mini Moon's uniform changed as well. His shorts turned white with a yellow and red trim on the hemlines. The gem on his tiara also transformed into a Crescent Moon like Sailor Moon's was.

Two, lines appeared on both of their collars with a golden belt wrapped around their waist with a heart buckle. Three, transparent shoulder guards grew from their shoulders. A pair of clear ribbons that was also wrapped around their waist, extended down to the boys' knees.

Tuxedo Mask gasped as he stared at the two boys. He stood up straight, holding onto the Way to the Dawn. "They transformed," he whispered. "They've become Super Sailor Soldiers."

Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon glanced at each other, wondering how this could've happen. Super Sailor Moon was the first to snap out of this. He looked back at the destroyed remains of his old rod, seeing how the crystal was shattered into pieces.

He sighed as he briefly glanced at it. "The Rod of Queen Serenity has lost its power," he whispered. "I need to use my Keyblade to defeat her." Light flashed in the Super Soldier's hand, taking the form of his Keyblade, Lunar Kingdom.

The personal Keyblade of the Moon Prince was a silver blade with the lunar cycle etched onto it. The hilt was held together with two Crescent Moons with another Crescent Moon and a star serving as the teeth of the blade. Dangling at the end of the Keyblade was a Full Moon Keychain.

Super Sailor Mini Moon waved his hand back, summoning his own Mythril Sword. The simple, silver blade sparked in his hand as he stood beside the other boy. "I'll help you finish her!" he said to his elder.

"Alright!" said Super Sailor Moon. He held the Lunar Kingdom up, aiming it for the Lemures. "Moon Shinning Radiance!" A golden ray of light shot from the Keyblade, heading straight towards his foe.

Super Sailor Mini Moon held up his sword as well. "Mini Moon Beam Sword!" A silver beam rocketed out from his Sailor Weapon.

Their two beams mixed together, blowing the Lemures apart. Karakuriko howled in agony as her body was crumbled apart into nothing.

_Tiger's_ Eye growled as he stared at the two Super Soldiers. "No sense in sticking around here now," he said to himself. A fiery portal opened up above him. He took a bow before throwing himself into the air, disappearing within his portal.

Yuffie's mirror returned to her body with the board disappearing with it. The girl was about to fall on the ground until Tuxedo Mask raced to her side, catching her before she made impact. She slumbered peacefully in the Master's arms, unaware of what just happened.

The Super Soldiers looked up at the Pegasus, seeing him disappear in a flash of light. It seemed that the Pegasus took their ability to transform into Supers with him. Their Super forms disappeared, restoring them back to their normal forms.

Sailor Moon was flipping out by what just happened, while Sailor Mini Moon went closer towards the spot where the Pegasus once was. He wrapped his hand around his compact, staring up at the sky.

"Thank you," whispered the boy. "Thank you for saving us. I knew you weren't just a dream."

He could hear the Pegasus calling out to him as he remembered his dream.

"_Please," said the Pegasus, "don't tell anyone about our meeting."_

* * *

TADAAAAA! Chapter 1 is finished! I hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it. here's the info for the next chapter.

Aerith returns to town, causing up a stir. Reks tries to learn where this Pegasus comes from, while the boys try to figure out who there new enemy is and save Zack and Aerith's relationship. Meanwhile, Irvine finds his next target. Will the Sailors be able to stop the agent of the Dead Moon? Will Pegasus come to their aid a second time? Find out in **Jumping Hurdels!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note: Wow! I got so many reviews, favorites, and alerts it makes me super happy! Haha. Well, anyways, thanks again for all the reviews. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you lot read the other fics I've done? Especially the Chosen Series. It would mean a lot to me. I'll try to post another update before Christmas. That reminds me. Happy Holidays everyone! Happy WhateverYouCelebrate. Haha. Read and review

**Jumping Hurdles:**

****The Circus of the Dead Moon was in a fit. Dark, demented laughter filled the air as the members of the circus amused themselves on the stage. They sang and danced, while laughing as they performed for the crowds in their heads.

"Did you hear about Irvine's failure?" asked one of the dark clowns.

"Oh yes!" laughed a fat woman, floating in the air. "He lost to some kids."

The juggler was amused, while he flung the balls into the air. He caught them effortlessly, sliding onto the ground. "What a foolish fool," he said, smiling at the others performers. "He's going to be in a lot of trouble once Adel finds out."

The choir of masks appeared on stage, floating around in the air. "Adel will tare him open a new one," they said. "He's going to be punished. No amount of begging shall save him."

While the twisted performers kept up their performance on the stage, smoke rises up from the cage. The ringmaster, Adel, appeared in the circus tent, carrying her staff. She stood perfectly still as she glared at the moronic Lemures.

"SILENCE!" howled Adel. The Lemures bowed before their master then disappeared down the pillars. The pillars rose back up with no trace of the performers. Adel snapped her fingers together. "Amazon Trio, get over here at once!"

Their respective portals opened up with the Amazon Trio stepping out of them. The trio bowed before their ringmaster with Fisheye and Hawk's Eye pushing Tiger's Eye forward. He turned back, glaring at the other two men, but they remained silent. Fisheye and Hawk's Eye didn't want to get blamed for his failure.

Tiger's Eye turned back to Adel, bowing once more. "Forgive me, master," he said, calmly. "I didn't expect the arrival of those two Pumpkins. I swear in the name of the Dead Moon, I won't fail you again."

Adel nodded her heavy head. "See that you don't, Tiger's Eye," she said, loudly. "I won't accept another failure. We must capture Pegasus before it is too late. We've been searching for the blasted horse for a century."

"I understand, master," said Tiger's Eye. "I won't fail you a second time."

"If you wish to live," said Adel, "I suggest you don't."

* * *

At their cozy bar, the Amazon Trio sat down with their drinks in hand. They stared down at the pile of photos they had on the table, trying to come up with a worthy target. Due to Irvine's failure, the trio was going to have to suffer for it.

Irvine slammed his fist down on the table. "It's not fair!" he shouted. "I fail one time, and they're practically ready to castrate me."

"Well," said Bartz, "it won't be that difficult. It's not like there's much down there."

He shot up from his chair, his tight uniform tightening with his muscles growing. "Say that again!" shouted Irvine. "We'll see who doesn't have much when I'm through with you."

"Oh sit down!" said Balthier. He pushed Irvine back down to his chair, taking another sip out of his scotch. "Now, kind sir, what do you have planned next? You have to redeem yourself for failing the last mission."

Irvine took a swig from his whiskey, not sure what to do. He turned back to Bartz, who was rubbing something. "What are you doing?" he shouted, freaking out.

Bartz looked up, looking slightly confused. The "innocent" youth had no clue what he was talking about. "What?" He picked up a golden saddle, placing it on top of the counter. "I found this in the basement. I'm going to put it on Pegasus once we capture him."

"You idiot!" shouted Irvine. "You're more concerned about playing with your new pony then our mission!"

"Irvine," growled Balthier. He turned back to the younger, shaking his head. "That's quite enough. Leave Bartz alone."

The youngest of the trio nodded his head. "Yeah!" he said to Irvine. "Leave me alone. Pay more attention to your redemption."

"Fine!" Irvine looked at the pile of pictures, picking one of them up. "She seems like a beautiful dreamer, and she seems to like horses too."

The other members of the trio looked at the picture, looking at the young woman standing next to a horse.

* * *

Roxas and Sora peak out the window to see a moving van in the front of their yard. The boys glanced at each other, wondering what was going on. Deciding to see for themselves what was happening; Sora dragged his brother out of their house to see who it was.

They made it to the house next door. It had been empty for the past three months. Their previous neighbors moved for some unknown reason. Sora thought they were drug dealers and got busted by the cops. Roxas' theory was they just couldn't afford the place anymore. A little more realistic when compared to Sora.

When they made it next door, they saw a girl standing against the fence. She pointed the movers in the right direction, telling them where every box went. She had an evenly, proportional figure. She wasn't curved, but she had a decent form.

She wore simple jeans and a t-shirt with her shoulder length, auburn hair waving around. The girl looked around the same age as Sora, and about the same height Zexion. They were both pretty short by their standards. Even Roxas managed to hit a decent, growth spurt so now he was taller then Zexion.

"Hello!" shouted Sora.

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she spun back to look at Sora. "Oh," said the frightened girl. "Hello…I'm…Hana."

Sora ran towards her with Roxas slowly making his way towards them. "I'm Sora Tsukino!" said the brunet. He sounded rather friendly, but crazy to the girl. He turned back, pointing at Roxas. "This is my younger brother, Roxas. We live right next door."

"Nice to meet you both," said Hana, sounding a little more confident. "I just moved here from America.

"Wow!" whistled the brothers.

Hana blushed slightly, realizing that probably wasn't the most common thing to hear. "Yeah, I just moved here with my Uncle Cid," she said, softly. "He's in the Japanese Army."

Roxas nodded his head. "That's pretty cool," he said, calmly. He pulled Sora back before he frightened the poor girl anymore. "Now, we should probably get going, right Sora?"

"Probably," said Sora. "It was nice to meet you, Hana."

The boys were about to leave when a large, blond haired man stood in their path. He was rather large, not quite Lexaeus large, but he was bigger then them. The brothers gulped as they stared into the eyes of this blue-eyed man.

He stared at the boys, flexing his arms at them. "What do you boys want with my niece?" he asked, sounding rather intimidating.

Roxas pushed Sora back to the front. Sora stumbled forward, trying not to crash into the larger man. "I…ah…I" The brunet looked like he wanted to faint.

The man huffed as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one up, taking in a puff of smoke. "Lousy punks, make yourselves useful and get some of these boxes inside," ordered the man.

"I…we…ah," mumbled the brothers.

Hana sighed as she stepped in front of the brothers. "This is Sora and Roxas. They're brother and live right next door," said the girl. "Be nice to them, Uncle Cid. Don't be a mean, drill sergeant."

Cid Highwind laughed as he took another puff from the cigarette. "I'm not mean," huffed the man. He picked up the box he had on the floor and carted it inside their home. "They could still make themselves useful and take some of these lousy boxes in."

Hana's Uncle Cid disappeared within the house. She turned back to the brothers with a soft smile on her face. "Now would be a good time to run," she told them. "I'll see you two later?"

Sora and Roxas nodded their heads. "Bye Hana!" they both said, before running away from her house.

The girl giggled softly. "Maybe Japan won't be so bad after all," she said, softly.

* * *

After surviving that grueling encounter with the drill sergeant, Sora and Roxas ran to the park where the others were already waiting for them. Sora leads everyone to the spot where they fought that weird, new enemy. The brunet took them to the empty street that bore the memory of their battle. The Moon Cats sniffed out the area to find something suspicious.

"This is it?" asked Demyx.

Axel looked around the area, trying to feel out anything. He waved his hands around, trying to sense the place's energy. "There was a fight here," said the red head. "I'm sensing a lot of weird energy. Lots of negative energy, but there is a lot of good energy here too." He turned back to Sora with a curious expression on his face. "You said a Pegasus showed up here then turned you into Super Sailors?"

"Yeah," said the brunet. "Why?"

Zexion stepped away from Squall, looking at the red head. "You think the Pegasus is generating the positive energy?" he suggested.

Roxas nodded his head, answering for Axel. "The Pegasus is a creature of goodness and purity," he told them. "I don't understand what one is doing here though."

"You think the enemy is after the Pegasus?" asked Squall.

Sora agreed with that. "The guy with the freaky, tiger outfit did say that Pegasus was this 'Good One' they were after. He was looking for him in Yuffie's dreams."

Demyx let out a disgusted sound. "That's so wrong!" said the blond. "They stole our energy, love, and hearts. Now, we have to fight to protect our dreams."

"Fun stuff," said Squall. "Let's figure out who this new enemy is then."

"Right!" said the other boys.

They were about to make their way out of the area when they heard a loud THUD. They turned back, making their way towards the park area. Sora and Roxas led the pack, remaining silent as they tried to sneak up on them.

They made it out of the bushes and trees where they saw a small, horse stable. They watched as woman in red riding a black stallion (A/N: pervs). She led the horse in the direction she wanted him to go. She was trying to get him to jump over some hurdles.

She tried to get the horse to jump, but the horse ended up bumping into the hurdles. The rider fell off horse. The boys watched as she fell onto the ground, rather hard.

"Damn!" cried the woman. She got back on her feet, dusting the dirt off her. She looked back at the horse, smiling kindly. "It's not your fault," she said to him. "I'm just not good enough yet." The horse snorted at her as it stepped away from the hurdles.

She pulled off her helmet, revealing her face to the boys.

Rich, brown hair fell out from her helmet. She spun around, revealing a pair of sparking, blue eyes that drew in the boys with her warm smile. The thing that made it click though was the pink bow on her hair.

"AERITH!" shouted the boys.

Aerith looked at the boys in the distance and began to smile at them. She rose up her arm, waving at them. "Hey you guys!" she said, politely. "It's been a long time."

The boys raced over towards Zack's girlfriend, happy to see her back from Africa.

* * *

"Africa was beautiful," said Aerith, "but I missed home so much."

Once Aerith put her horse back in the stable, they went over to the little lounge they had next to the stable. There was some tea cooking and the lot of them decided to drink some tea, while they were there.

Sora placed his tea on the table and began to stroke Luna's fur. "We missed you too," he said, smiling at her.

A soft, sigh escaped Aerith as she added a spoonful of sugar to her tea. She stirred it slowly before letting out another sigh. "It's such a shame I might have to leave again," said the young woman.

"What?" said Demyx. "But you just got back."

"I know," said Aerith.

Roxas brushed his spiky, blond hair back. "Why are you leaving this time?" he asked, trying not to sound rude.

Aerith let out another sigh. "It's for graduate school," she told them. "My professors got me a great deal. I'll learn a lot, but I have to go to Europe. I won't just be studying there too, I have a teaching internship there too. If I go then…I'll be gone for almost ten years."

Axel nearly spat out his tea. "Ten years!" he shouted. He had to shake his head around just to process this stunning information. "What does Zack have to say about that?"

Squall picked his head up, leaning towards Aerith. "You have told Zack, right?" he asked, softly.

"This is hardly something she could hide," said Zexion.

Aerith nodded her head. "I told him two days ago," she said, softly. "He won't speak to me though…I don't know what's wrong. He keeps putting on that fake smile, pretending that everything is alright. I don't even know if he loves me still."

"How sad," whispered Roxas.

Demyx and Sora turned towards each other. The gears in their heads were already grinding as they jumped to their feet. They held onto Luna and Artemis still, shocking the cats from their relaxed state. They almost scolded the boys when they remembered about Aerith.

The two boys jumped next to each other, turning towards Aerith. "We have an idea!" they said together. "We'll find out what's going on in Zack's head for you. We'll find out if his intentions are true!"

"We'll save your relationship!" said Demyx.

"For we are love scouts!" said Sora.

Squall sighed as he hide his face in shame. "I regret ever teaching you that word," he mumbled to himself. He could remember when he tried to break Aerith and Zack apart with Sora's help. It was the same day he tried to strangle Riku to death.

Zexion, Axel, and Roxas rolled their eyes at the boys. They already knew this was going to end badly with Sora and Demyx on the case.

* * *

The boys dragged Zack to the diner, where they could have a "civilized" conversation with the arcade manager. Well, at least it was civilized by Sora and Demyx's twisted standards. The others went along with them to make sure they didn't torture poor Zack to death with their pestering.

At least, that's what they were hoping for.

Sora and Demyx sat across from Zack with the cats on their laps. The others sat at another booth, trying to keep their distance.

"You can't let her go, Zackary!" shouted Sora. "Aerith is a one of a kind girl!"

"That's right!" agreed Demyx. "She's perfect in every way. How can you just punish her like this?"

Zack sighed as he stared at the empty table. "It's not as simple as you two think," he told them, softly. He brushed his black hair back as he popped his shoulder. "I just don't want to stand in the way of her future any longer. Its clear to me now that we're just not meant to be together."

The boys all gasped, while Yuffie happened to pass by and catch the last bit.

Zack got up from the table, shaking his head. "I have to get back to work," he said, sounding rather dead. He wasn't the same, joking, playful Puppy like he usually was. It was clear to the boys that something died within Zack's heart. "I'll see you guys later." He walked out of the diner, leaving the boys alone.

Yuffie shook her head, trying to hide the disappointment in her face. Zack's younger sister turned back around to get back to work. The boys simply sat in their chairs, trying to process what they just heard.

"He's not serious," said Demyx.

Axel sighed with Zexion, Roxas, and Squall. They were going to stay out of this one.

Sora agreed with the blond. "We have to save their love!" said the brunet. "They're love is too pure to give up on."

"You can't stop them," said Luna. "If there isn't anymore love between them then they should split apart."

Artemis nodded his head as he looked up to Demyx. "You can't force the two of them to stay together or keep the spark alive," he told them. "You can't force two people to stay together."

That was enough to set the boys off.

Sora and Demyx began to strangle the cats in tight hugs.

"Just whose side are you on?" said Demyx.

Sora nodded his head, while Luna and Artemis begged for freedom. "I understand their pain!" said the brunet. "Riku and I haven't spoken together for an eternity!"

Roxas appeared behind his brother and Demyx. He smacked the two of them in their heads, forcing them to free the cats. Luna and Artemis thanked the blond, while taking in that sweat air. "Sora," said Roxas, "it's barely been a day since you've talked to Riku."

"A day?" said Axel. "You mean you called me at six in the morning because Riku hasn't talked to you in a day?"

"He called me at seven," said Zexion.

"Eight," said Squall.

"I got a call at nine," said Demyx.

Roxas nodded his head. "And I had to listen to his ass ALL day!" said the younger blond. He turned back to his brother, shaking his head. "You used a bad example, dear brother. We should be focusing on our new enemy, not Aerith and Zack's relationship issues."

"How can we call ourselves Soldiers of Love if we don't protect it?" said Sora. "We have to save what Aerith and Zack has. Its too special to give up."

"That's right!" agreed Demyx.

The others merely sighed, wondering what these two idiots had up their sleeves next.

* * *

Over at the stables, Reks made his way there without anyone bothering him. He heard from the others that Aerith had returned to town and the boy wanted to meet the young woman for himself. Aerith was a little surprised to see the mini clone of Sora and Roxas in the stables, but she welcomed him in, nonetheless.

Aerith and Reks went inside the horse stables, carrying a bucket of carrots with them. She showed Reks how to feed the horses since the boy showed a mild interest in horses. She wasn't about to subject him to cleaning their poo, quite yet. It wouldn't be fair to traumatize the boy so soon.

Reks began to laugh as the horse's tongue tickled his finger. The horse chomped away at the carrot in seconds, but found Reks' fingers amusing to lick. The boy couldn't stop giggling as he tired to get them away from the horse.

"His tongue is so tickly," giggled Reks.

Aerith nodded her head, smiling at the boy. "Yes, they are," she said, softly. She brushed her hair back as Reks made his way closer to her. He picked up another carrot then went right back to the horse.

It was kind of cute.

As Reks fed the horse, another horse came to the boy's mind. He thought about last night's battle and Pegasus coming to their aid. He wondered who that magnificent creature was and why he helped them in the first place.

"Ms. Aerith," said the boy. "Do you know of a white horse with wings and a golden horn?"

Aerith giggled at the formal comment. "Just call me Aerith, Reks," she said, smiling at him. She went towards the boy, feeding another horse a carrot. "Yes, I have heard of that horse. That would be Pegasus. He is said to be the Protector of Beautiful Dreams."

"Beautiful dreams," whispered Reks. He remembered that Tiger's Eye freaking mentioning something about that.

"Yes," said Aerith. "Why are you asking about Pegasus, Reks? Have you seen him in your dreams?"

The boy shook his head, trying to play it cool. "No, I haven't, Aerith," said the boy. "I'm sure you have. You probably have lots of beautiful dreams."

A soft sigh escaped Aerith as she stared off into space. "I don't believe I have beautiful dreams," she confessed to the boy. "I think I've lost my ability to have them."

Reks wore a frown on his youthful face as he stared into the sorrowful eyes of the young woman.

* * *

After the initial chaos of that day, everyone went back to their respective homes for the night.

Sora sat on his bed, on the phone with Demyx. He finished showering so he was now in his pajamas and brushing the knots out of his hair. He placed the phone against his face as he finished coming out a knot.

"Yeah," said the brunet. "We need a new plan to help the two of them out. I'm sure if we just sleep on it, we'll find out a good plan. Alright, I'll talk to you later, Demy. Somebody is calling me on my other line."

He hung up on Demyx, switching to the call waiting. Sora placed the phone back against his head, while dropping his comb on the nightstand. "Hello?" said the boy.

"Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

"Riku!" cried Sora.

Halfway across town, Riku sat in the bedroom of his apartment. He had just stepped out of the shower too and was wearing his bathrobe as he sat in front of his laptop. Riku brushed his silver hair back, while he talked into the receiver.

"Yes, its me," said Riku. "Have you told the others about the new enemy yet?"

Sora nodded his head, beaming with joy that his Riku didn't forget about him. "I have!" he said, cheerfully. "We're trying to figure out what's going on now. Zexion is analyzing the data, while Axel's trying to figure out the spiritual disturbance thingy."

Riku sighed in relief. At least Sora didn't get himself distracted. "That's good," he said, calmly.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" blurted out Sora.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I told you I had my exam today," he said to his young lover. "When I did try to call you earlier though, your line was always busy. Next time, check your missed calls before you call up everyone and drive Roxas insane."

Sora frowned as he stared at the open doorway. Roxas just so happened to walk past his door, going into his own bedroom. "I'm guessing my charming brother told you about earlier?" said Sora.

"Yup," said Riku. "Now, go to bed, Porcupine Head. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. We have to help out Zack and Aerith, after all."

A smile formed on the boy's face. "I knew you would be on my side!" he said, cheerfully. He had to rely on Riku and Zack's old friendship to get the silver haired man on his side. "Goodnight babe." He waited till Riku told him goodnight, properly, before hanging up his phone. He dropped his cell phone on the floor and tossed himself on his mattress.

"He does love me," he said, smiling.

Reks stared out his window with Luna at his side. The boy rested his head on his hands as he stared out to the Moon. A soft sigh escaped the boy as he thought about Zack and Aerith's troubles.

He turned back to Luna for a moment, still frowning. "I heard that long distance romances never last," said the boy. "It's so hard for couples to keep loving each other if they're million miles apart."

"Do you think so?" asked Luna.

Reks let out another sigh. "I don't know," he said, softly.

He closed his eyes, thinking about his parents, for some reason. He went to visit them for a day, last week. He remembered how happy Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion were to see their son home again. They weren't just miles apart they were centuries apart.

The boy picked his head up, thinking about it. His parents seemed to love him even more now that he was gone like they appreciated having him around more. Maybe that was it. Maybe that's how Aerith and Zack's relationship could be saved.

"I see, now," said Reks. The boy sat down on his bed, still staring out through his window. "Distance doesn't kill love. It only makes the heart grow fonder. They love and appreciate each other more when there's distance between them."

Luna hoped onto his lap, staring at the boy. "Now, is that what you believe, Reks?" asked the cat.

Reks nodded his head. "I'm sure of it," he said, smiling.

Luna began to smile too. "That's good, Reks," said the cat. "Now, its time for you to go to bed."

"Alright," said the boy. "Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight Reks."

* * *

The next day, Aerith got back on the horse to start riding again. She wanted to perfect the hurdle before she even tried to leave Tokyo. Besides, it was the perfect distraction from her life. Too bad, she couldn't stop thinking about everything that was going on between her and Zack.

As she made her way towards the hurdle, she lost all her concentration. The horse stopped, barely bumping against the hurdle she had set up. She shuffled a bit on the saddle, but this time she managed to stay on the horse.

Aerith removed her helmet once again as she jumped off the horse. She raked through her hair with her fingers, while sighing loudly. "I still can't get it down right," she said, scowling at herself. "I need to stop getting distracted."

"Need some help miss?"

She turned around to find a rather attractive man in a yellow, jockey's uniform, on top of magnificent horse. He picked his head up with a smile forming on Irvine's face. He bowed a bit, while he got off his horse.

"You seem distracted," said Irvine. He made his way towards Aerith, still smiling. "Please, tell me what's troubling you."

They abandoned their horses, allowing them to graze around the park. It was sealed off so there was no need to worry about them running away. Aerith followed Irvine back to where she was expecting to be the lounge.

Irvine led her further away, towards a small hill. Aerith was too quick to blurt out her problems to the man. She described the troubles she's been having with Zack and school. Irvine kept nodding his head, showing mild interest in what she was saying.

Girls were total suckers for guys that listened.

While this was going on, Reks and Luna showed up to the stables because Reks wanted to pay Aerith another visit. The boy and the cat looked around for Aerith, but couldn't find her for a few moments. They walked around the path, until Reks spotted Aerith from behind the bushes.

The boy jumped back, beginning to spy on Aerith with this strange man.

Luna shook her head. "This is wrong, Reks!" said the cat. "You're starting to behave like Sora and Demyx."

Reks waved his hand back, shushing the cat. "I'm trying to listen, Luna," said the boy. He poked his head out from the bushes and listened in on their conversation. The two of them were sitting on the hill, just talking. "Old people are so boring," whispered the boy.

As Aerith finished her story, Irvine found this to be the perfect opportunity to strike. He slowly slid his hand on top of hers, which caught the girl's attention. "That's truly sad," said the young man. "It's such a shame that someone with such a beautiful dream as yourself must suffer like that."

"I guess," said Aerith. She pulled her hand away from him and began to stand back on her feet. "Thanks for listening to me. I have to get going now."

Irvine began to smile as he jumped back on his feet. "You're not going anywhere," he told her. Aerith spun back around, watching the demented smile form on his face. A yellow curtain appeared from nowhere and completely covered Irvine. The curtain went back up, disappearing instantly.

The youth revealed his true face, Tiger's Eye, to her. Tiger's Eye carried his whip in hand, slamming it onto the ground. "One!" A red board smacked into Aerith, pinning her against it. "Two!" Cuffs locked around her wrists and ankles, preventing her from moving. "Three!" Aerith looked at her chest as light gathered around in. She didn't scream at all, she was more surprised by what was happening to scream.

The light faded as it transformed into her Dream Mirror.

"Perfect," said Tiger's Eye.

* * *

Luna looked up at Reks, nodding her head. "Now would be a good time to become Mini Moon," said the cat. "I'll get the others.

Reks nodded his head as he held up his Mini Moon Compact. He held up the red brooch into the air with the pink heart sparkling. "Moon Prism Power!" cried the boy.

* * *

Tiger's Eye was about to make his move on Aerith's mirror when a voice called him to stop. He turned back for a moment, seeing the youngest Pumpkin standing behind him. A sigh escaped him as he turned back to pay attention to the brat.

Sailor Mini Moon raised up his arms in the air, pointing at Tiger's Eye. "You leave her dreams alone!" shouted the tiny Sailor. "In the name of the future Moon, I shall punish you."

"Whatever," said Tiger's Eye. He stared down at his growing shadow. "Come on out, Lemures Kyokubadanko." The shadow grew even larger as a new Lemures rose up from the ground. Mini Moon stared at his new enemy, seeing it to be another woman. She wore a black tootoo with a diamond bra, her afro, red hair waving around all over the place, and tacky makeup. She brandished her own whip as she stared at the boy.

"Your orders?" said the Lemures.

Tiger's Eye began to smile. "Take care of the runt," he told her. "I have a beautiful dream to invade."

Kyokubadanko began to laugh as she jumped towards the boy. Mini Moon managed to dodge the first blow from her whip, but she was quick. She snacked her whip around his leg without him even noticing it, she pulled it on him causing Mini Moon to fall on his ass. The Lemures jumped across the field, landing next to him.

She placed the heel of her foot on his chest, laughing at the boy. "You're a pathetic one, little boy," said Kyokubadanko. She turned back to Tiger's Eye, smiling, while Mini Moon tried to push her off him. "He's out of the way."

"That was fast," said Tiger's Eye. He went back to Aerith's mirror, ignoring her protests. He shoved his head through her mirror, looking through her beautiful dreams for any sign of Pegasus. Seeing that there was no Pegasus lurking in her dreams, he pulled his head out as he sighed in disappointment. "What another waste of time."

Aerith passed out with the board disappearing and the mirror returning to her body. Tiger's Eye snapped his fingers together, calling for the Lemures' attention. "Finish her off too," he ordered."

"You won't finish anyone."

Over by the trees, Sailor Moon stood with his arms against his chest. By his side was his brother, the Keybearer. The Keybearer wore his new, white coat and pants uniform with a black and white checkered pattern on certain parts of his clothes. His blond hair swayed in the breeze as the Crescent Moon shinned on his forehead and the Earth symbols glistened on his palms.

The brothers stood side by side, glaring at Tiger's Eye.

Tiger's Eye growled as he stared at the lot of them. "Great!" he shouted, angrily. "I surrounded by a bunch of Pumpkins!"

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer looked to their left and right, seeing the other Sailors arrived as well. Mars and Jupiter's tight pants clung to their legs, Mercury and Venus' shorts cut off pretty short, and their golden tiara's sparkled on their foreheads.

The brothers smiled at their friends. "Oh," they said, together. "You guys showed up too."

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," said Sailor Venus.

Jupiter slammed his fists together. "Let's waste this trash!" he shouted.

Tiger's Eye cracked his whip onto the ground. "Finish them all, Kyokubadanko!" he ordered his Lemures.

The Lemures nodded her head. She kicked Mini Moon away from her as she brandished her whip. "That's not a problem," she said, laughing. "These boys are going to dead meat when I'm through with them."

Mercury and Sailor Moon helped Mini Moon back up.

"That's what you think," said Sailor Mars. He spun around in a circle with fire pouring out of his fingers. The fire formed a circle around him as he stretched his arms apart. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" he shouted. Eight, Buddhist symbols appeared around him when he brought his arms together. The symbols sparked as the fire gathered into his hand, firing dozens of fiery rings.

Kyokubadanko cracked her whip to the ground. She raised it back in the air, causing all of Mars' rings to wrap around her whip. She cracked her whip to the ground as she threw the Sailor's attack back at them.

Mars' Celestial Fire blew up in their faces as the Sailors tried to move out of the way. The Lemures wasn't done playing with them yet. She cracked her whip on the ground, spinning around in circles as she forced the Sailors to run away from her. They all looked like idiots as they tried to flee from the sting of her whip.

They hopped, skipped, and jumped out of her way.

It didn't take long before the boys began to pant for air.

Mini Moon was gasping for air as he tired to keep up with the others. He knew his strength was leaving him, quickly. He prayed silently, begging someone to help them in their time of need.

His prayers were answered.

A wave of light washed over them again, blowing the Lemures away. The boys and Tiger's Eye looked up into the sky just in time to see Pegasus take form over them. The winged horse hovered over them, radiating in all his magnificence.

The Sailors collapsed onto the ground, completely exhausted.

Mercury picked his head up, looking weak. "That's Pegasus," he said, awe struck. "He is real."

Venus nodded his head. "He's so pretty," said the blond.

The Keybearer managed to stay on his feet, panting for air as well. He looked up to Pegasus to see the horse still floating. He looked back at the Lemures as she tried to get back on her feet. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted. The blond waved his arms back with light forming in his hands.

His twin Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, took form. The angelic Oathkeeper and demonic Oblivion appeared to their Master's hands just as he needed them. The Keybearer raced towards Kyokubadanko, releasing his new power. Power that was equivalent to Super Sailor Moon.

"Event Horizon!" he shouted.

A pale, blue aura surrounded his Keyblades as he flung himself towards the Lemures. He bashed his Keyblades against her form, knocking away her health. The Keyblades moved faster then either one of them could keep up with. Before he knew it, the Master had the Lemures on her knees. He stopped his attack, slowly panting for breath.

Pegasus tossed his mane once more. Golden sparkles fluttered out of the horse's horn, wrapping around Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. Within seconds, the boys were transformed into Super Sailor Soldiers.

"That's pretty cool," said Sailor Mars.

Jupiter agreed with the red head. "A handy little power that Pegasus has," he said, staring at the horse.

Super Sailor Moon held his hand up in the air as Lunar Kingdom came down from the sky. The young Sailor caught his Keyblade in his hand as he pointed it at the Lemures. He crouched down to the ground, still holding it up. Super Sailor Mini Moon stood next to him with his hand on Super Sailor Moon's shoulder.

The two boys called out the Keyblade's power to finish off the Lemures.

"Moon Shinning Radiance!"

Super Sailor Moon pushed his arm forward, causing a golden ray of light to come flying out from the Keyblade. The Lemures stood up with her knees shaking. She stared at the light that was coming after her, crying out in terror.

The boys' attack met up with her. It blew her apart, instantly, as it reduced her to a flatten shadow on the ground. A strange symbol appeared on her remains with a cloud rising up from it before disappearing from sight.

"Damn them!" hissed Tiger's Eye. A fiery portal opened above him. "Stupid Pumpkins, this isn't over!" He jumped into the portal with it closing behind him.

Pegasus let out a strong call before disappearing from sight, once more. The boys returned to their normal forms as the horse took the power of Super with him.

* * *

Later that day, they were bringing their plan to action.

They dragged Zack back to the diner where they could have one, last discussion.

Riku by talking to his best friend, while the other boys restrained Sora and Demyx. Yuffie stood by the counter where they had Aerith hidden from Zack. They were going to make Zack confess his true feelings to spare the couple from any further pain.

"Tell me the truth, Zack," said Riku. "Do you really care about Aerith?"

Zack nodded his head. "You know I do, Riku," he said, slamming the palm of his hand on the table. He glared at Riku angrily, while the other man remained calm.

Riku leaned in, hands on the table. "Then why are you pushing her away?" he asked. "If you love her so much, why are you causing her so much pain?"

"It's because I love her," said a calmer Zack. He sat back on the booth, staring out the window of the diner. "I won't let her hold herself back for me. She can do great things with her life. I want her to make the right choice by her own freewill. I love her more then anything else on this Earth."

Riku nodded his head, giving Yuffie the cue. The young waitress turned back to the back counter, smiling at the woman underneath. "Did you get that, Aerith?" she said, loudly.

Zack jumped up from the booth just in time to see Aerith coming up, wearing the same blue dress, he met her in, years ago. The couple stared at each other for a moment before Aerith began to speak. "You do love me," she whispered. "I thought you no longer cared about me."

Zack frowned as he ran towards her. "Of course I love you," he told her. "I just couldn't be in your way anymore. I had to let you make this decision on your own." He stopped at the edge of the counter, keeping himself from going any further. His hands laid flat down on the counter, he let out another sigh. "You're my truth love, Aerith. I would wait forever for you."

Tears began to form in Aerith's eyes, while the boys let out a chorus of "Awes."

Aerith brushed away her tears, as she smiled at him. "I love you too, Zack," she said, smiling at the blue-eyed Puppy. She made her way out of the counter, standing in front of him. "That's why I'm not leaving."

"What?" said Zack. "But what about your dream?"

"I can go to medical school anywhere, including here." She placed her hand on his cheek with tears still running down her cheeks. "But there's nowhere else in the world where I can find someone like you, Zackary Fair."

The man began to blush as he let out a weak chuckle. He dug his hand through his left pocket as he began to smile too. "I told myself I you weren't going that I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass me again," he said, softly. Zack pulled his hand out of his pocket as he immediately crouched down to one knee. He held onto her hand, placing a ring on it. "Aerith Gainsborough, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Aerith didn't hesitate for as second. She held onto his ring and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Yes!" she screamed. "A million times yes, I'll marry you!"

The entire restaurant busted out in applause of this wedding engagement.

Sora and Demyx were perhaps some of the loudest ones there, their only other competition being Yuffie.

Zack spun Aerith around in his arms, smiling at the love of his life.

* * *

On the next chapter, the brothers' mother decides to bake the boys a delicious treat for Sora's improving marks. While shopping with Reks, Balthier decides to make his move on the woman, hoping to see into her beautiful dreams. Pegasus comes to the Reks and Sora's aid once more, granting them new powers and weapons. Will this be enough thoguh to save their mother? Or will the arrival of a new ally be enough to save the day? **Crisis Mother, Blossoming Sakura!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas to all of you! :] Here is the latest chapter of Dreams. I hope you guys like tihs chapter. I really do hope you like it. haha. Leave me some pretty reviews.**

**Crisis Mother, Blossoming Sakura: **

Reks' dreams were speaking to him again. He opened his eyes seeing Pegasus hovering over him. The white horse floated around in the air, looking down upon the boy. The sky was glistening like diamonds, captivating the boy's sight.

"The crystal woods are dieing," said Pegasus. "We must work faster if we are to save them. I need the Sailor Soldiers' help to protect my domain."

The boy woke up from his sleep, calling out to Pegasus. The boy shook his head, remembering that it was all just a dream. He wondered if Pegasus really did need his help or if it was all just a pretty dream.

* * *

It was raining outside as Sora ran back home from school. He proudly wore his dark blue and red lined, school uniform. He ran through the rain with his umbrella and coat protecting him from most of the deluge.

He walked inside his house, kicking off his shoes, dropping the umbrella into the holder, and tossing his wet jacket on the floor. He brushed his spiky head back as a delightful smell over took his sense. The boy's skin was practically tingling from the delicious aroma, making him want to dance and sing.

"She did!" cheered Sora. "Mom made her special, lemon pie!"

Sora ran into the dining room, expecting to see a full pie waiting for him on the table. He followed his nose there to snag him a piece of the most delicious pie in the whole universe. What he found though was its empty remains and two brats eating his pie.

Sora growled as he glared at Reks and Roxas as they licked their bowls clean. He could smell the lemon pie all over them. "You ate all the pie!" he cried. "You brats ate all the pie! How could you do this to me?" He collapsed onto the ground, spinning around in circles. The boy wanted to cry, it hurt him so much.

Reks and Roxas began to smile as they watched Sora's suffering.

"Momma made it for us because we're perfect!" they said together. They pulled out their report cards, which were covered with A's.

Sora glanced at them as he collapsed onto the ground. "But I did well in school too!" he said, sadly. "I barely failed math this time."

While Sora was busy with the water works, the brothers' mother came into the dinning room. She wore simple sweats with an apron over her. Her face had some dried flour on it from all the baking she did this afternoon.

Ikuko stared at her crying son then turned back to the others. "Why is he crying now?" she asked Roxas.

"They ate all the pie because they're perfect!" shouted Sora.

"What are you talking about, Sora?" said his mother. "I made enough lemon pie for everyone. I made sure to cut it up evenly so you and your father could get a piece." She turned back, about to prove her point when she saw that the plate was empty. She glanced over at Roxas and Reks as the two boys tried to sneak away. "I see we have some pie thieves."

The two boys gulped as they ran away from the dining room.

Sora picked his head up, holding onto his mother's leg. "If I did that, you would've been screaming at me to get back down here!" said the brunet. "Why aren't you yelling at them? Why do you only yell at me?"

"They're still kids, Sora," said his mother. "They're still learning."

"Well, why can't I get a learning curve?" said Sora. "I'm still a kid too!"

His mother looked down at him, trying to free her leg. She tried to shake him off, but Sora wouldn't let go of her. "Let go of my leg, Sora!" shouted his mother.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" cried Sora. "Ever since Reks moved in all you cared about is him! Don't you care about me? I'm the oldest! I should be getting more attention."

"Sora, will you stop acting like you're four!"

"Why don't you love me, mother!" cried Sora. "You're always taking their side!" He released her leg and ran off, still crying angry tears. He put his shoes back on before running out of his house. That's when he saw that it was still raining after being covered with water.

Sora doubled back, pulling his umbrella from the holder. He slammed the door back shut as he ran off.

Ikuko sighed as she watched her son storm out of the house. "All for pie," she said, shaking her head. "All for a piece of pie."

Reks and Roxas hung out by the staircase, holding onto the railing. Roxas picked his head up a bit, smiling. "It was great pie though, mommy!" he said, trying not to laugh. "It's worth fighting over."

* * *

Sora ran off to the arcade where everyone else happened to be hiding out in. He got himself a shake from the bar and began to suck it down. The rest of his friends joined him, wondering what Sora was all freaking out now.

The boy told his story of how "evil" Roxas and Reks were, and how his mother didn't love him anymore.

Axel, Demyx, Squall, and Zexion all rolled their eyes at the idiocy that was Sora.

"You're acting like a drama queen for a lemon pie?" said Axel, smacking his palm on the counter. "Seriously Sora, you need to grow up and start acting like your age."

"Reks is just a little kid," said Demyx. "You can't be mad at him." He went back to his strawberry shake, glugging it down.

Squall grabbed some of the fries they ordered and dipped it into the shake. "And Roxas just likes to bug you," he told him. "No reason to get all bent out of shape over. It's not like he tried to fight you for the crown again."

Zexion nodded his head as he turned to face Sora. "You should be nicer to Reks," he told his friend. "In case you've forgotten, his fathers live centuries in the future. This isn't his real home. And, most importantly, you're his father, Sora! You can't treat your son this way!"

Sora sighed as he stared at his melting shake. "I should apologize, shouldn't I?" he asked his friends.

"DUH!" said the four of them. "Get off your fat ass and get to apologizing."

* * *

The Amazon Trio sat at the bar with more scattered around on the counter. They went through the scattered pictures, trying to find anyone who would be likely to have Pegasus hiding in their dreams. They threw away all the unlikely targets and made a pile for the ones who might be hiding Pegasus.

Bartz brushed his hair back as he took a gander at Irvine. "So Irvine, it looks like you're two for two now," he said, laughing. "Maybe you should quit the team and sticking with circus tricks."

"Fuck off!" shouted Irvine. "I would have eliminated my targets if those stupid Sailor Soldiers hadn't gotten in my way."

"That is true," said Balthier. He slammed down the rest of his scotch as he placed the cup on the counter. He waved his hand around the pile of pictures, trying to find a perfect match. "The leading man should take care of this mission." Balthier grabbed the picture of his perfect target. "Now, she looks like she'll have some beautiful dreams. She's my type of leading lady."

Bartz and Irvine looked at the picture, both beginning to laugh.

Irvine took a swig from his whiskey, while Bartz laughed on his shoulder. "You're always going for the mommy types," said Irvine. "Are you going cougar hunting or something?"

"Balthier wants a sugar momma!" laughed Bartz.

Balthier rolled his eyes as he held onto the picture. "Don't laugh, Bartz," he said, smiling at him. "We all know you want a sugar daddy." With that said Balthier grabbed Irvine's drink and finished it off. He abandoned the rest of his team as he prepared to take care of this mission on his own.

* * *

Ikuko sat on the living room floor with photos and photo albums all around her. She tied her hair back into a ponytail. She went through the photos; trying to find the ones she liked the most.

While she was busy with that, Reks walked into the room with a curious look on his face. He looked down at the pictures she had on the floor, wondering what she was doing with all of them. "What are all those pictures for, Aunty Ikuko?" he asked as he knelt down on the ground to see them. He looked at the first one seeing two, very familiar faces. "Are these Roxas and Sora's baby pictures?"

"Yes, they are," she told him. She picked one of them up, showing a blond haired baby rolling around on the ground, butt naked. "This was Roxas when he was a four months." She showed him another one of a very dirty, brunet in a sandbox. "This was Sora when he was a year's old."

"They look so cute," laughed Reks.

Ikuko nodded her head. "I had very cute babies," she said, proud of herself. She picked up another one, laughing as soon as she saw it. "This is one of my favorites." She showed the picture to Reks, letting him see the brothers in the bathtub together. For once, the two of them were playing nice. "This was back when Sora was six and Roxas was three. They always did like taking baths together and they always slept in the same bed."

Reks started to laugh as he held onto the picture of the smiling brothers. He placed it back in the pile, trying not to laugh too hard at the sight of his father and uncle as babies. "Now, they can barely stay in the same room without arguing," he said, softly. "Why do they fight so much?"

"It's because they're brothers," said Ikuko. "Brothers are always fighting. It is how they express how much they love each other. As long as fists are being thrown then it means they love each other very much."

"Strange," whispered Reks. He looked back at the pile of pictures, seeing that there was not any of him. It made him sad to see this. He wondered if his parents had any pictures of him. He also wondered how they would remember him once he returned home.

Ikuko continued to smile as she picked up another album. She opened it to the first page, knowing that Reks would like it. "This is my new favorite."

Reks looked at the picture and instantly began to smile. It was one with him in it. They took this picture back when Reks was on the run from the Black Moon Clan. It had all of them in the picture: Uncle Kenji, Aunty Ikuko, Roxas, Sora, and him. They were standing on the front porch for a group picture.

"You know," said Ikuko, "my dream was always to be a wonderful mother. I wanted to have happy and healthy children who loved me. And I wanted them to be a little educated too, despite their better efforts not to study." She smiled as she closed the albums. "You know, it was very wrong of you to eat Sora's piece of the pie. It was very rude."

"I know," said Reks. "I didn't think he would get so mad though. Do you think I should apologize to him?"

She nodded her head. "That is the right thing to do."

Reks agreed as he placed the photos in a neat pile. "Maybe we could make him a new pie?" he suggested.

"That would be a very good idea," she told Reks. "We need to go to the grocery store though. I'm low on ingredients, especially lemons."

"I'll get my coat!"

* * *

Sora kicked his feet around, while he sat on the railing that divided the street from the sidewalk. The rain had finally stopped and the sun was getting close to set. The brunet wasn't quite ready to go home just yet, not after how he behaved. His friends were right; he needed to stop acting like a child.

He just couldn't help what he felt though. It felt like his mother was replacing him with a newer, younger model of himself. Of course, he knew this wasn't true, but that's just how he felt on the inside.

Sora continued to pout on the railing, not paying attention to the approaching footsteps.

"You look like you need some cheering up." Sora picked his head up to see Riku standing over him. Riku took a seat beside Sora, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "I heard from Roxas what happened. He said he's sorry about eating all the pie. They didn't think you would get all bent out of shape."

"They should know me better by now," said Sora.

Riku nodded his head as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Good thing I know you better then that," he said, smiling against him. Sora leaned against him, trying to hide the grin on his face. Riku dug through his coat pocket and handed a gift to Sora. "I got this for you. Maybe looking at this will help calm you down."

Sora looked down, seeing the kaleidoscope in his hand. A grin formed on Sora's face as he accepted the gift. "I used to love these when I was little," he told Riku. He held onto the sparkly, silver wrapping. "Thank you, Riku."

"You're welcome, Sora," said Riku.

* * *

Ikuko and Reks were walking in the park, having gotten all the necessary ingredients to make her special, lemon pie. Reks walked beside his aunty, carrying all the extra ingredients, while she held onto the heavy bag of lemons. The two of them were laughing at Reks' adventures at school that day.

Hiding behind the trees, Balthier found his dream target, dressed as a typical teenager. He brushed his movie star hair back as he began to work his magic. He snapped his fingers, causing Ikuko's bag of lemons to break.

"Oh no!" cried Ikuko and Reks.

They both crouched to the ground and began to collect the lemons before they rolled away too far. Balthier smiled at his work as he made his way out of the trees to "help" them with the lemons. He made sure that he was going to play his role properly.

Balthier knelt in front of them, helping them with the lemons. "Allow me to help you with that, ma'am," he said, politely. As they fished the lemons into one of non-broken bags, Ikuko and Balthier's hands touched. They looked up at each other and Balthier instantly began to sob. "Momma!"

Ikuko and Reks' eyes both shot open wide. "Momma?"

Balthier shook his head, fanning himself. "I am so sorry!" he told her. "You just look so much like my mother. You see, I have been looking for her for the past two years. I don't know where she is."

"Oh you poor dear," said Ikuko.

Balthier hid his face, smiling behind it. They were already eating up his lies like candy. It was amazing how easy it was for the leading man to trick the crowd. "Yes, I am so very tired," he said, softly. "So…tired." He collapsed against Ikuko, pretending to be unconscious.

They both gasped at this.

Reks knelt over to Ikuko, snapping his fingers in front of him. "You think I should get him some water?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, that would be a good idea," she told Reks. She pulled out some money from her bag, handing it to him. "Grab him something light to eat too. Poor thing must be starving."

Reks took the money and ran to get something to help him.

Balthier waited until he was sure the brat was gone before opening his eyes.

Now, it was time to pull the bait on his target.

* * *

Sora was on his way home when he almost bumped into Reks. He nearly dropped the kaleidoscope that Riku got him too, which Reks would've stepped on. He shook his head, grabbing Reks from running any further.

"Where are you going, little boy?" said Sora.

Reks turned back, glaring at Sora. He didn't have time for this, right now. He had a life to save. "I have something important to do. If you don't want to help me then move so I can get going."

Sora tilted his head to the side wondering what he was talking about.

* * *

Balthier got back on his feet as he kept his eyes on the woman. "I wonder what kind of beautiful dreams you have," he said, trying to sound pleasant.

"What?" said Ikuko.

Sora and Reks ran behind the bushes, wondering what was going on. Sora was about to ask him about the dude when they saw the devilish look on his face. There was something seriously wrong with this picture.

Balthier began to smile as a red curtain appeared in front of him. The curtain covered him and quickly showed his true face as Hawk's Eye. The trio member smiled at her as he raised his hand up.

He snapped his fingers together, staring at the frightened Ikuko. "One!" The red board rose up, smacking Ikuko with it. "Two!" Cuffs chained her down by her wrists and ankles. "Three!" he shouted into the air. He called out her Dream Mirror, forcing the mother to cry out in pain as she passed out.

"Bastard!" cried the boys.

Reks held up his compact into the air. "Moon Prism Power!" he shouted. A swirl of pink hearts surrounded him, transforming him into Sailor Mini Moon.

Sora pulled out his Cosmic Compact and held it up. "Moon Cosmic Power!" he shouted. The compact lid opened up with the Silver Crystal shinning inside it. Black and blue ribbons wrapped around all over Sora's body, while he spun around within a giant heart. Hearts floated all around him as he transformed into Sailor Moon.

Hawk's Eye was about to examine her beautiful dreams when a stick flew at his head. He moved away from it, turning back to see who attacked him. He found himself staring at the Pumpkins that Tiger's Eye always talked about at the bar.

"You leave our momma alone!" shouted the two Moons. "We hate your evil ways! You are attacking us at home. We stand for truth and justice. We shall punish you for your evil ways! In the name of the Moons, we shall punish you!"

Hawk's Eye began to laugh at the boys. "Punish me?" he asked. "Why don't you two back off before I have to teach you a lesson?"

Sailor Moon shook his head as he slammed his fists together. "I suggest you back off my momma before I have to beat some sense into you!" he shouted, angrily. "I will kick your sorry ass back to whoever you come from!"

"Temper, temper," said Hawk's Eye. "That's now how you should speak to this leading man." He snapped his fingers, causing his shadow to grow. "Come on out, my co-star, Do Kanko! Finish these Sailor Pumpkins!"

"Why are we pumpkins?" asked Mini Moon.

The shadow grew with a blue skinned woman stepping out, her body covered with broken rockets. She wore a black, one-piece with her curly, blonde hair waving around. The Lemures smacked her hands together as she glared at the two boys.

Hawk's Eye smirked at her as he had her do his bidding.

Do Kanko carried a giant pole in her hands with a giant cannon appearing behind her. She threw herself into the cannon, making the boys stare at her curiously. "Time to go boom!" said the Lemures. "You boys are going boom boom!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon glanced at each other before watching the Lemurs light herself on fire. The boys both gulped as they stared at the monster. An explosion went off with the Lemures came flying after them.

The boys cried out as the Lemures came after them.

"VENUS LOVE-CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Two, golden chains of hearts wrapped around the two boys. They were pulled out of the way of the Lemures as she exploded on the ground. The boys were still screaming even though they were united with the other Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, and the Keybearer.

Venus rolled his eyes as the chain disappeared. "You two can stop screaming now!" he said.

The boys opened their eyes, seeing that they were safe. "Oh!" they said together.

Sailor Mercury looked at the Lemures as she got back on her feet. "I have a feeling this is going to end badly!" he shouted.

"You brats need to stand sill so I can blow you up!" shouted the Lemures. Do Kanko threw herself back in the cannon, ready to launch herself again. She lit herself on fire as she covered her ears, preparing for blast off. "Three…two…one! BLAST OFF!"

Do Kanko flew out of her cannon, ready to blow the boys up.

Jupiter slammed his hands together as he called upon his lightning. "Jupiter Thunderclap ZAP!" he shouted. He threw a thunder ball from his hand, aiming for the Lemures. His attack hit the Lemures in the head, but it wasn't enough to stop her momentum.

The boys had to dive out of the way again just as Do Kanko blew up right behind them. They all flew backward as the Lemures was getting back again. She started to yell at them again for moving out of her way.

Mars picked his head up from the ground, blowing his spikes from his face. "You know, one more strike and you're out of here," he told her. He, along with the others, began to get back on their feet.

While this was going on, Hawk's Eye began to invade Ikuko's dreams. "Stand still my pretty!" said the young man. He forced his head through her Dream Mirror as he began his search for Pegasus. Hawk's Eye looked around her mirror. "Let's see. There's recipes, happy and healthy children, college graduation, and a perfect wedding, but no Pegasus!"

He pulled his head out of her mirror, shaking his head around. "Do Kanko, destroy all of them! Starting with this worthless woman!" he shouted, angrily.

"Yes sir!" shouted Do Kanko as she got back on her feet.

"Get away from her!"

The Keybearer used his Keyblades to blow the Lemures away from his mother. She rolled a few feet away. Hawk's Eye glared at the boy as he came after him. The Keyblade Master tried to beat Hawk's Eye with his duel Keyblades.

Hawk's Eye dove out of the way, throwing himself back to the woods. The Keybearer went after him, still hell-bent on hurting the man that threatened his mother.

Tuxedo Mask got back on his feet, summoning his Way to the Dawn. "I'll help him!" he told the Sailors. "The rest of you, finish off this creature." He ran into the woods, going after Hawk's Eye and the Keybearer.

The Sailors got back on their feet just as Do Kanko rolled back to the battlefield. She made her way towards her cannon, while the boys tried to keep her away from it. They needed to do everything they could to keep the brothers' mother safe from this Lemures.

"Stay away from my mother, you hag!" shouted Sailor Moon, swinging at the Lemures with the Lunar Kingdom.

* * *

The Keybearer and Tuxedo Mask race towards Hawk's Eye, while the other man tried to get out of their way. Tuxedo Mask would blast him with Dark Aura bullets, while the Keybearer came after him with Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Hawk's Eye pulled out a simple stick and held it in front of him.

"You really should've turned back!" he shouted at them. He took in a sharp breath before exhaling on the stick. Fire began to stream towards the Keybearer, ready to burn the boy alive.

The Keybearer crossed his Keyblades over his chest, creating a white barrier in front of him. His barrier took Hawk's Eye attack, but the force of Hawk's Eye attack pushed the boy back to the ground. Hawk's Eye let out another fire breath for Tuxedo Mask as Tuxedo Mask created his Dark Shield.

The two Masters managed to protect themselves from the bulk of Hawk's Eye's attacks, but they knew better then to think he was done.

The Masters went back after Hawk's Eye as he pulled out a large gun from behind him. "The leading man won't go down that easily!" said Hawk's Eye. He held up a long, tan gun and aimed it at the two Masters. "The leading man can't die!" He began to fire round after round of magical bullets at the two of them.

"Don't have all the fun without me, Hawk's Eye!"

Tiger's Eye appeared behind his friend with his own shotgun in hand. He joined his friend at firing at the two Keyblade Masters. The Masters had no other choice but to wait out their attack, hoping their shields would last long enough for them to survive.

Dark Shield and Reflect were slowly beginning to lose their protective powers. Tuxedo Mask could see their barriers waning and their enemies' attacks getting stronger. "We can't hold them out much longer!" he shouted to the blond.

"We have to hold on!" said the Keybearer.

The Masters stood their and waited until they were running out of bullets, which never seemed to happen. They waited and waited, hoping that a miracle would come for them. And luckily, a miracle did come, just not how they expected.

"SAKURA STUN SPRAY!"

Poisoned seeds flew across the air, stopping the bullets in their tracks. Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye threw themselves back as they tried to avoid the poisoned seeds. Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer knew that neither one of them did that.

The four, young men looked around to see who was responsible for that attack.

They all looked up, finding a young woman standing on top of a tree. The moonlight hit her graceful form as she covered her face with a glove.

She wore a Sailor uniform that consisted off a short vest that cut off just above her belly button. The vest was white with a pink collar and light-green bow held together with a pink heart. She had a single, extended, transparent shoulder guard and a pink choker with a star on it. Her gloves went up to her elbows, her skirt was pink with white and light-green lines running around the hemline, a light-green ribbon was wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow, and she had pink and light-green high tops that stopped a little above her ankle.

The girl moved the glove from her face, revealing her light complexion. She wore three, platinum earrings on her ears. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a platinum gem in the center. Her shoulder-length, auburn hair flew in the breeze as she leapt down to the ground where the others stood.

"And who are you?" shouted Tiger's Eye.

The girl picked up her head, smiling at them. "I am the Soldier of Sweet Scents!" she shouted. "I stand for love and justice! In the name of all that's sweet, you're wilted! I am Super Sailor Sakura!"

"Super Sailor Sakura!" shouted Tuxedo Mask

The Keybearer smiled at the girl. "I was wondering when a girl was going to join the team," he said, looking back at Tuxedo Mask.

Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye glanced at each other. They withdrew their weapons as fiery and earthy portals opened up behind them. It was fine when it was just the Masters, but with the presence of another, Super Sailor, they'd rather not take the risk. The jumped into their portals, disappearing instantly.

The Keybearer and Tuxedo Mask ran up to Sailor Sakura, while the girl stared at the remains of their portals.

"Where did you come from?" asked the Keybearer.

Sailor Sakura shook her head. "No time to explain," said the girl. "The Prince of the White Moon and his Guardians are in danger. We need to hurry."

"Prince of the White Moon?" said Tuxedo Mask.

"I think she's talking about Sailor Moon," said the Keybearer. The blond sighed as he picked up his Keyblades. "He's always getting himself into trouble."

* * *

Do Kanko forced herself into the cannon after knocking down the Sailors once more. The boys barely had the chance to blink before she pummeled them all like they were nothing more then stuffed animals. Jupiter and Venus tried to distract her with their attacks, but not even they were enough.

Mars and Mercury rolled over on their backs, groaning in pain. Do Kanko had punched them both in the gut, rather hard. They would both be lucky if they could even eat after this battle was over.

Sailor Moon was struggling to get up as Sailor Mini Moon threw himself between the Lemures and Ikuko.

"I won't let you hurt her!" cried Mini Moon. "I won't allow you to hurt the ones I love!" The boy knew he didn't stand a chance against this creature, but he had to try. Sailor Moon saw this bravery and forced himself to get back on his feet to protect his son. The two Moons stood together, ready to protect her.

Mini Moon closed his eyes, ready for the worst. "We need help," he whispered, softly. "Please, help us, Pegasus."

Just as Do Kanko was about to light herself, a bright sphere of light appeared above the Sailors' heads. The boys all looked up at the orb, seeing it shinning above them. The night sky began to warp in a dreamlike manner as he made his presence known.

"Sailor Mini Moon," said Pegasus, "you have earned my respect." The winged horse remained above them, floating in the air. They couldn't clearly see the horse because he was still trapped within the sphere of light. "And for that, I shall give you my power. I shall give you and Sailor Moon the power to transform into Super Sailor Soldiers without my help."

Light washed over the two boys as their brooches transformed. Sailor Moon's brooch grew larger as it turned into a red heart with a Crescent Moon on it, two golden wings on the sides, and a little grown on top. Mini Moon's brooch turned into a pink gem with a red outline around it and a golden crown on top the heart.

The two boys gasped at the new brooches, already feeling the power within them.

"Now," said Pegasus, "to activate your new powers all you have to say is Moon Crisis Dream Action."

Mini Moon nodded his head as he turned to Sailor Moon. "Did you catch all that?" he asked him.

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I'm ready whenever you are!" he shouted.

The two stood together, raising their arms into the air. "MOON CRISIS DREAM ACTION!" they shouted into the air.

The top of their brooches opened up, revealing each other their crystals. The Silver Crystal and Pink Moon Crystal began to shine within them as it transformed the boys into their Super forms.

Their nude bodies floated beside each other as yellow and black ribbons poured out of Sora's brooch, while pink and red came out of Reks'. The two spun around as Sora's black vest and yellow tie and collar appeared along with Reks' white vest and hot pink collar and tie. Their brooches fastened them together.

The two spun around again as their shoulder guards appeared with their Reks' white and Sora's yellow gloves. Sora's black and Reks' red boots appeared as well. They spun once more with Sora's yellow shorts and Reks' pink shorts with yellow and white hemline covered their lower half. White ribbons wrapped around both of their waists as their heart chokers, Crescent Moon earrings, and Crescent Moon tiara appeared on their foreheads.

The boys appeared in their Super Sailor forms, while Pegasus continued to float above them.

"Take this, Sailor Mini Moon," said Pegasus. A strange, red heart with pink crown and wings connecting it to a golden star, a golden bell, and a pink heart on the bell appeared above the boy. Mini Moon caught this strange item from the air. "Use this Crystal Carillon to call me into battle whenever you need me. All you need to say is Twinkle Yell."

Mini Moon nodded his head as he crouched onto his knees. He connected his hands together, in prayer. "Please Pegasus, help us protect my friends and all beautiful dreams!" He pulled the Crystal Carillon out from nowhere as he spun around. "Twinkle Yell!" cried the boy.

The sphere of light that contained Pegasus, shattered. The winged horse appeared above them, flying around in the air.

Super Sailor Moon stared at the horse, not even noticing his kaleidoscope floating out of his shorts. The boy saw it flying towards Pegasus and immediately began to panic. "What are you doing?" he shouted. "That was a gift from Riku!"

"A kind gift," said Pegasus. "This is more then just a gift, Sailor Moon. This is a physical, representation of your love for each other. The gesture, the compassion, the thought put behind the gift is what will make you strong."

A wave of light wrapped around his kaleidoscope, transforming it into a crystal wand with a red, looped handle around the hilt. A pink gem connected it together as another pink, crystal appeared on the top of the crystal wand.

Pegasus returned the kaleidoscope to Sailor Moon's hands. "Use this Moon Kaleidoscope to defeat the Lemures," said the horse. "You must say Pegasus Power now to activate your scepter's power."

"I will!" cried Super Sailor Moon. "Pegasus Power!"

The horn on Pegasus' head began to glow with raw power. The horse swung his head forward, releasing the power within the golden horn. The pink crystal on the scepter began to blink with a pair of white wings emerging from its sides.

Super Sailor Moon grabbed onto it by the handle and swung it forward then backward. He turned to his side with the scepter touching his back. He crouched down to his knees, pulling the Moon Kaleidoscope back with his free arm forward. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" shouted the brunet.

He pushed the scepter forward and pulled his empty hand back. The crystal on the tip of the scepter began to shine as it released an orb from it. The orb floated towards Do Kanko as she prepared to blast herself. The orb shattered in front of her, causing her own body to crumble to pieces.

All that remained of Do Kanko was her flattened shadow as a wisp of smoke rose up from the ground.

The Sailors gathered just in time to see Pegasus vanish into thin air.

Mini Moon smiled as his special friend disappeared. The other Sailors cheered the Moons on a job well done. The board that imprisoned Ikuko disappeared as she flew towards the ground. Jupiter managed to catch her before it was too late.

While this was going on, Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer emerged from the woods with a new friend at their side.

The boys turned back, seeing this strange girl in a Sailor's uniform.

"Who is she?" said the boys.

The Keybearer stood forward with her at his side. "This is Super Sailor Sakura!" said the boy. "She just kicked Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye's asses!"

The boys applauded her for a moment. Super Sailor Moons stepped forward, looking at the girls' face. "You look kind of familiar," he said, softly.

"I should, Sora," said Sakura. "It's me, Hana."

"What!" shouted Sailor Moon and the Keybearer. "Our next door neighbor is a Sailor Soldier?"

"Whoa!" said Mini Moon.

Sakura hid a soft smile behind her glove as a light chuckle escaped her.

* * *

That next day, mom finally made her special pie!

She had no memory of the events that happened last night, thanks to Naminé's handy magic. The witch erased all recollection of what happened at the park, which spared the boys from having to answer any questions. In exchange for Naminé's services, the boys had to cough up a slice of lemon pie for her.

The boys, Naminé, and Hana all gathered to the Tsukino household. They sat at the living room table, waiting for this legendary pie that they always heard the brothers talking about.

The boys were going to drill Hana on her secret identity, but decided that could wait till later. It was more important that they got the pie first.

Ikuko placed a slice of the pie into each of their plates. She stood over them, waiting for them to take a piece. She couldn't wait until she heard the barrage of compliments from her sons and their friends.

"Your piece is bigger then mine!" said Sora, poking at Reks' plate.

Reks pushed his plate away from Sora. "So what?" said the boy. "Aunty gave this slice to me so I'm eating it!"

"Why you!"

"Sora, leave Reks alone!" said Demyx.

"He has a point," said Zexion, "he shouldn't be eating too many sweets."

"Oh what do you know!" said Axel.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Squall and Riku.

"Leave Axel alone!" yelled Roxas.

Within a matter of seconds, everyone was fighting at the table.

It was only be a few more moments before fists were being thrown. Ikuko did not want anymore fighting in her house. "ENOUGH!" shouted the woman. Everyone silenced themselves at the table, staring at her in shock. "I am waiting for my compliments!"

They all gulped as they picked up their piece of the pie. They each took a couple of bites from it, savoring the delicious flavor. They began to smile as Ikuko as they placed their plates back on the table. "DELICIOUS!"

"I expected nothing less," said Ikuko. She returned to the kitchen with a piece for herself and her husband.

Sora leaned in towards Reks, watching the boy eat. "Hey Reks," said the brunet. "Who do you like more, your future father or you pie making mommy?"

Reks licked his fork clean of lemon pie as he turned away from Sora. "Well, my pie making mommy does make the best pie," he told him. Sora frowned in defeat, but Reks wasn't quite done yet. "To be honest though, I love the both of you equally." Sora cheered for his victory when he almost swallowed his fork.

Everyone started to laugh as they finished the rest of their pie.

* * *

HAHA! Yes, I know, we have a girl Sailor now. Deal with it! Sakura was the creation of my previous beta, Dreamfairy. Sakura is going to be a main character for the rest of the series so if you dont like it then you can just go home! :] Hehe. I love you guys! Merry Christmas.

On the next chapter, Irvine makes his move on Kairi, trying to win the girl's heart. Too bad she's too far in love with Tidus to pay him the time of day. Meanwhile, Roxas has to face his choices while the others learn of the Parallel Moon and the great darkness approaching. What is going on in the universe? And will Irvine catch Kairi's heart? Will the Amazon Trio capture Pegasus? Find out in **Caged Hearts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Lalalallalalala! I am so proud of myself! I got my first university acceptance letter in the mail on Saturday! Granted, its to my backup school, but who cares? Its a university! WOOOOO! I am so excited I'm ready to blow myself up! HEHE! FYI I'm planning to write another Digimon fan fic. It'll be about the next generation of Digidestined taht takes place in the Adventures 01 and 02 (Season 1&2) universe because in my opinion, they're the best! Anyone interested in reading it then let me know so I can get ot writing on that. Oh, yeah. Read and review.**

**Caged Hearts:**

The circus performers were on the stage once more. They jugglers juggled their knives and fireballs, while the acrobats flew around in the air. The Dead Moon Circus members were all laughing as they moved around on the stage.

"SILENCE!"

The performers disappeared down their platforms, bowing before the master.

Smoke rose up from the cage, revealing Adel. She slammed her staff on the ground, yelling at her servants. "Amazon Trio, approach!" The trio members appeared on the stage, bowing before her. "You have failed me three times, Amazon Trio."

Hawk's Eye tossed his hair back as he approached Master Adel. "Forgive my rudeness master, but three times is hardly a failure, given the circumstance," he said to her. The other members hid looks of fear as they studied Adel's scowl. Hawk's Eye was through with his speech though. "We can improve, master. We know whom our enemies now and we know Pegasus' behavior. We can better formulate a plan to capture that winged horse."

Adel rolled her eyes as she disappeared in smoke. "I highly doubt that," she whispered into the air.

* * *

The Amazon Trio sat at their bar, drinking their sorrows.

Balthier took a swig of his vodka tonic, while Bartz and Irvine started at the pictures on the counter. They were trying to find a worthy target that would have the beautiful dreams that Pegasus would hide in. Balthier stared at the duo as they searched.

"Find a worthy target yet?" asked Balthier.

Irvine took a picture then tossed it to Balthier. "I found one, but I'm not even sure if she is worth the trouble," he said. "Thanks to your bragging, I'm so unsure of myself.

Balthier slammed his drink on the picture, while Bartz nodded his head. "You shouldn't have opened your big mouth," said the youngest member. "What were you thinking? You know how much trouble we could've gotten with Adel?"

"It's not like she has a sense of humor," said Irvine.

"She needs to learn to develop one," said Balthier. He looked at the picture with a smiling creeping on his face. "This girl will do fine. Go after her, Irvine."

Irvine nodded his head as he grabbed the photo of Kairi in her school uniform.

* * *

The ice cream stand was booming with business as the customers lined up for some of the best, frozen treats in the city. A large grin formed on the customers face as they licked up all the delicious treats. Everyone looked happy as they ate their ice cream, more then willing to wait in this ridiculous line for it.

Kairi sat on an empty chair with her legs crossed over the other. She wore a hooded pink strapless mini-dress made up with three zippers. She a white halter-top underneath her mini-dress, black suspenders unstrapped with a notebook shaped bag attached, and lilac shoes. The girl huffed as she brushed her dark, red hair back.

"Where is he?" whispered the girl. "Blitz brain probably got lost again."

Kairi pulled her phone from her back to check the time. According to her clock, Tidus was over ten minutes late for their date. If he didn't show up within the next three minutes then something was going to have to suffer for that.

Irvine watched Kairi in the distance. He wore an elegant, white suit that made the young man looked gorgeous. If he had been Kairi then he wouldn't help but to fall into his arms. He wasn't though, but he knew he could snag his pray, easily enough.

After applauding his own ego, he made his way towards Kairi.

He hovered over her for a moment before letting out a slight cough. "Hello there, beautiful," he said, smiling down at her.

"Finally!" shouted the girl. "It took you long enough to get here." Kairi jumped up from her chair, ready to beat Tidus when she saw who was in front of her. A soft gasp escaped her as she took a step back. "Oh! I am so sorry, sir!" Kairi blushed in embarrassment as she brushed her hair back. "I thought you were someone else."

"Well," said Irvine, "I've certainly been looking for you."

Kairi let out a weak chuckle as she brushed her hair over her ear. "Yeah," she said, stressing the word out.

She turned to her side seeing a blond head jumping in the distance. The head jumped higher, revealing him to be the spiky headed Tidus. "KAIRI!" shouted the boy. He fought his way through a crowd of people, appearing in his school uniform. He wore a dark blue uniform with red lines running down it.

Tidus was panting for air as he stopped in front of her. "I am super sorry!" said the boy. "I really am. There were just too many people and I got out of Blitz practice later then I expected."

Kairi sighed, as she couldn't stay mad at her boyfriend. "Its fine, Tidus," she said. She grabbed onto his wrist, completely blowing of Irvine. "Let's go!" She dragged him to the line so that they could get some ice cream.

Irvine tried to call for Kairi, but the girl was long gone. His hazel eye began to twitch in his socket as his hand started to shake. "What…what just happened?" he said to himself. "Did she…did she just blow me off?"

* * *

Balthier and Bartz spat out their drinks as laughter overcame them.

Irvine sat between the duo, having to suffer even more for his humiliation. Balthier was slamming his hands down on the counter. Bartz, on the other hand, was restraining himself from rolling around on the ground as he struggled to breathe. Irvine's companions were enjoying the good laugh that came out of this.

Irvine wasn't as amused by this as they were.

Bartz was finally able to stop laughing long enough to breathe. He held onto his abdomen as he calmed himself down. "Looks like somebody's ego was deflated," he said, still laughing at Irvine.

"Go to hell, Bartz," growled the auburn haired youth. "It's not my fault she had a pussy whipped jock for a boyfriend."

Balthier regained his composure as he took a swig from his drink. "Anyways my friend, you need not to worry about seducing this tasteless girl," he said, no longer laughing. "You just need to capture her attention long enough to spring our trap. We only need her as bait."

"Bait?" asked Irvine and Bartz.

He nodded his head as he rose up from the barstool. He adjusted his toga bra as he turned to face Irvine and Bartz. "Will you two care to know what your leading man has cooked up?" he asked them.

Bartz shook his head as he took a sip from his Cosmo. "Darling, you know I hardly have time for such trivial things," he said, brushing his hair back.

Irvine sighed as he slammed down his whiskey. "I suppose it won't hurt," he said, softly. He followed Balthier down to the pits of the circus tent, dragging Bartz with them. The youngest member grumbled behind them as he carried his drink.

The Amazon Trio arrived to the depths to see Balthier reach for a large cloth. He pulled it down, revealing a steal cage to the other two members.

Balthier wiped his hands clean of the dust. "I found this a few hours ago," he told them. "I was able to redesign the cage to capture our winged friend."

"This cage can capture Pegasus?" asked Bartz.

"How?" asked Irvine.

Balthier began to smile at them. "I thought you'd never ask," he said to them. "You see, Pegasus is made of positive energy. I designed this cage so it would create a net of negative energy to capture Pegasus' positive energy. Since the horse appears whenever a beautiful dream is in danger, all we need to do is make sure that girl's in danger."

"All that we needed was the bait," laughed Bartz.

Irvine smiled as he pulled Kairi's crumbled picture from his black speedos. "Well, dear Kairi, it seems you've got bumped up to bait," he said, laughing. "I'll have my revenge on you, yet!"

* * *

Roxas sat on the living room couch, thinking to himself. Lucky for him, everyone was gone for a change so he had the time to think. With the arrival of a new enemy, he just failed at having anytime for himself.

He needed time for himself to think about this. This was going to change his life. He just didn't know what he should do.

On the coffee table was a letter addressed to him. He stared at it blankly. He was so sure of himself when he sent it out, but now that he got a response, he just wasn't sure of what he was going to do. It was horrible! Roxas was so scared.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" whispered the blond. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It could change me for the better, but it would mean that I would have to abandon everyone and everything."

Just then, his mother walked into the living room with a bag of groceries. She carried a few things that they needed for dinner that night. When she saw her son just sitting there, she knew exactly what he was concerned about right then. After all, she was the one who pushed him in the first place.

Ikuko dropped the bags on the couch as she sat next to her son. "You don't have much time left, Roxas," she said to him. "We have to send a response next week if its to get there in time."

"I know," whispered Roxas. "I just don't know what to do yet."

She smiled at him. "You know that I'm happy with whatever decision you make?" she asked. "Your father is proud for you as well."

"What about Sora and Reks…and my friends."

"Naminé is going too," she reminded him. "You won't be alone, Roxas. Your brother and cousin will just have to get used to you being gone, that's it."

Roxas brushed his spiky bangs back. "It's France, mom," he said, louder. "I'll be going away to Paris, France for a year. It's not something I can just jump head first into."

"I know, honey," said Ikuko. She wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him close. "We will miss you, but I don't want to stop you. This art school could be really good for you. And like you said, it's Paris. How many times in your life will you the chance to go to school there?"

"Once…if you're lucky," said Roxas.

She nodded her head. "Exactly," she said. "This chance may never come again. I suggest that you go for it. Take the chance, learn from some of the best, and expand on your art, sweetie. I'm sure you won't regret it for a moment."

Roxas nodded his head as he turned to face his mother. "Thanks for the input, mommy," he said, softly.

Ikuko smiled back at him then kissed his forehead.

* * *

Irvine followed Kairi into the bookstore, wondering what could have stricken her fancy. He kept his distance from her, hiding in the Classics section as she made her way into the Medical. Kairi grabbed a book from the shelf and beamed as she looked at the cover.

Irvine glanced at the cover with a wicked smile forming on his face. "So…the girl is interested in nursing," he said to himself. "A little predictable, but I can use this to my advantage. She won't be able to deny a dieing man of his last wish."

Kairi went to the counter to purchase the book with Irvine keeping himself hidden. Once she left the store, he followed after her again. He hid himself in the shadows, the perfect plan already formulating in his mind.

The girl was ready to return home when Irvine stopped her from proceeding any further. He appeared on a bus stop bench without her even seeing it. He stood up from the bench, blocking her way from going any further.

"Well," said Irvine, "it's a pleasure to see you again, miss."

Kairi blinked her blue eyes, shaking her head at him. "Again?" she said, softly. "We've never met before…have we?"

Irvine clenched his fist so hard that the veins wanted to pop. It was bad enough that she blew him off the first time, but she didn't even have the nerve to remember his face. Oh, he was going to enjoy taking her beautiful dreams. This bitch was going down!

"How sad," coughed Irvine. "I remember you quite fondly, Ms. Angel." He faked a coughing fit before leaning back into the bench. He let out a weak sigh, alerting her that he was in physical trouble.

Kairi immediately ran towards him, preventing him from bashing his skull on the bench. "Are you alright?" she asked, sounding concerned for him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not," he said to her. "You see…I have a terrible disease that endangers my health. I only have three months left to live."

"You poor thing," whispered Kairi.

Irvine hid a smile, as he knew she was nibbling on the bait. He just needed to hook her in with another trick. He leaned up towards her, holding onto her hand. "Please miss, can you do this dieing man a favor?" he asked. "Will you please be my girlfriend for the next three months?"

Kairi's breathing stopped as she stared into the man's eyes. Irvine wanted to smile so badly. He knew that she fell for his trap, her romance button was pushed. She was going to be a fun bait to toy with later.

* * *

At the shrine, the boys and Naminé gathered around Hana as they waited for her to explain who she was.

The girl let out a sigh as she stood up before the other Sailors. "My name is Hana Yosei," she told them. "I'm from America and I moved to Japan to live with my Uncle Cid. At least, that was the family I was reborn into. I am really Princess Hana of the Parallel Moon Kingdom."

Luna and Artemis picked their heads up, seriously interested by that statement.

The others were confused as they stared into the girl's eyes.

Zexion leaned in closer as he brushed his bangs back. "The Parallel Moon?" he said, softly. "Where is that?"

"It's in a dimension parallel to this one," said Hana. "It's another universe that behaves similar to this one, or at least it used to. The Silver Millennium of your universe took place during the same Silver Millennium of my universe, but they were both destroyed by a malevolent force."

"The Negaverse," said Demyx.

Hana nodded her head. "The Negaverse is another universe that attacked both our worlds. While the Seeker of Darkness could only appear as a spirit in your world, he appeared in mine as an Entity of Chaos. He wielded the dark powers of the God of Discord and used them to bring both Moon Kingdoms to an end."

"I'm guessing you were reborn just like we were," said Squall.

"I was," said Hana, "but not in the parallel universe. For some reason, I was transported into this one. My Sailor Guardians were supposed to follow me into this universe, but…a dark force consumed their souls before they could be reborn."

"A dark force?" said Axel.

"Was it the Negaverse?" asked Sora.

She shook her head. "This force wasn't from the Negaverse," she told them. "That much I know. Wherever this force comes from, it originated in the heart of all universes. This force was terrible evil that had long ago been sealed away during a Great War that threatened all universes, all stars."

"A Great War?" said Artemis.

"The Keyblade Wars?" asked Luna.

Reks nodded his head. "I think so," said the boy. "That was the greatest war to ever be recorded, even in Crystal Tokyo."

"If that's right," said Sora, "then that great evil may have been the same evil that the Keyblade Masters banished."

"Master Xehanort," said Naminé. The girl sat down beside Hana, looking into the girl's eyes. "If your dimension really is parallel to our own then do you have a Silver Crystal?"

Hana nodded her head. "Yes," she said, softly. She pulled out a pink heart shaped brooch that had Sakura petals etched onto it. A cross of golden lines ran along it with a red jewel at the center. She opened the lit of it, revealing a silver crystal at the center. "This is the Silver Crystal of the Sakura Moon Kingdom."

They all leaned in with the Moon Cats taking a very close look at it.

"It looks a lot like the Silver Crystal," said Artemis. "There is no doubt that the Parallel Moon truly does exist."

Luna nodded her head, agreeing with her old friend. "King Ventus would be pleased to know he was right," she said to the group. "He always believed in the existence of a parallel universe, but he could never find a way into it.

"My concern is this imbalance," said Naminé. She stood up, patting the wrinkles out of her white skirt. "This was never meant to happen. Something dark is rising in the universe and it isn't this wacky circus. There is something far darker hiding in the universe, and I think it has something to do with Xehanort."

"How depressing," said Sora.

Axel looked up into the blue sky, feeling a chill rising up his spine. "That means…there is another battle after this one," he said to everyone. "I have a feeling that will be our greatest battle yet."

"That just might be the battle that decides our fate," said Squall. "The battle that will lead to Crystal Tokyo."

"Whenever that is," said Sora, "we'll be ready for it."

* * *

Kairi stood at the overpass, waiting for Tidus to show up. She clung onto the railing as she tried to come up with the right answer. This was too weird even for her. Some strange guy asked her to be his girlfriend. She couldn't hurt Tidus, but she would feel horrible about blowing off this dieing man's last request.

This was all too strange for her.

She really didn't know what to do.

The only thing she knew what to do was tell Tidus about this.

So she waited and waited for him to arrive until she heard the blond calling for her. He ran up the bridge, stopping as soon as he reached her. He kissed her on the cheek and waited for her to tell him what was wrong.

Kairi explained everything to him.

Tidus gripped onto the railing as he turned to her, smiling away. "That's…so sad, Kai," he said, softly. He turned away from her with a tear falling down his cheek. "That's what I like about you…you're so kind. It's so kind of you trying to spare my feelings like that."

With that said, Tidus ran off before Kairi could even say another word.

She tried to go after him, but the boy was faster then her and long gone.

Kairi frowned as she turned back around to see Sora and the others behind her. The concerned look on their faces was enough to know that they heard everything. She simply shook her head as she ran off as well, going somewhere far away from here.

* * *

Demyx, Squall, Zexion, Axel, and Naminé tried to track down Tidus so that they could get him to talk to Kairi. It took them awhile, but they eventually found the boy in a fast food joint. What they saw through the window was enough to gross the five of them out.

Tidus was chugging down milkshake after milkshake.

Squall counted the drinks down, gagging once, he was done. "Fifteen milkshakes!" he shouted to the others. "He's drank fifteen milkshakes."

"Fifteen!" shouted Axel.

Zexion clenched onto his stomach, feeling sympathy pains. "I think I'm going to hurl!" he said to the others.

* * *

Kairi waited at the park for Irvine to show up. She didn't care anymore if he was dieing. She was going to do what she should've done in the first place.

She was going to tell the creep to back off. She had a boyfriend and it wasn't him.

Irvine eventually showed himself. He sat down on the bench next to her, swinging one leg over the other. "I'm glad you came," he said, smiling at her. "I couldn't wait to see you again."

"I need to tell you something," said Kairi.

"What is it, my sweet?" he said, trying to wrap his arm around her.

That's where she snapped. Kairi pushed Irvine away from her, forcing the man to fall on the hard ground. "Stay away from me, you freak!" she shouted, angrily. "I don't care if you're dieing! Stay the fuck away from me."

Irvine began to laugh like a maniac as he got back on his feet. "Big mistake, girly," he said, laughing at her. "You can't get away from humiliating me twice, jailbait." He brandished his whip on the ground, cracking it on the ground. A yellow curtain draped over him, changing his clothes to his circus clothes.

Kairi gasped as she took a step back.

Tiger's Eye shook his head. "One!" he shouted. A red board pinned Kairi back. "Two!" Her wrists and ankles bound by metal cuffs, which prevented her from moving. "Three!" Light poured out of her chest as it took the shape of her Dream Mirror.

Luna poked her head out of bushes, seeing this for herself. She knew it was a good idea to tail after Kairi, but she never expected the girl to be a victim of their new enemy. She turned back around as she tried to find Sora and the others.

* * *

"Seventeen milkshakes?" said Sora into his phone.

Reks and Hana followed behind the brunet as they wandered around the streets. The trio was searching for Kairi in the darkness. They had no idea though where this girl could be hiding or where she might have ran off to.

Sora hung up his phone, sighing at how leadless they were. He was about to give up all together when Luna jumped out of the bushes. The cat was panting for air, which caused the three of them to surround her.

"The new enemy," said Luna, "has Kairi! You need to transform!"

Sora and Reks nodded their heads as they held up their new brooches into the air. The boys called upon their power. "Moon Crisis Dream Action!" Ribbons wrapped all around their bodies as they transformed into Super Sailor Soldiers.

Hana held up her Sakura Crisis Compact into the air. "Cherry Passion Power, Crisis!" The lid of her compact opened up, revealing her crystal inside. The crystal blinked with power as the compact disappeared and left only the crystal behind. Sakura petals floated all around her exposed form and as the petals fell on her skin, they turned into her Sailor uniform.

Super Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, and Sakura were ready for fight.

* * *

Tiger's Eye invaded Kairi's dreams, effortlessly. He wiggled around in there, while the girl protested his presence. He ignored them and continued to search for any signs of Pegasus lurking in there.

As usual, this target was another dud.

He pulled out of her dreams and shook his hair around. "Another failure," he said, softly. "What a bummer. I guess I'll have to dispose of you, you tasteless girl!"

"HOLD IT!"

A smile crept up Tiger's Eye's face as he turned to his left to see his Pumpkins. Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mini Moon, and Super Sailor Sakura all stood at attention, ready to fight him. The trio had their arms crossed over the other.

Tiger's Eye brushed his hair back as he moved away from Kairi. "You're up, Otedamako!" he shouted to the ground. His shadow grew in size as a cloud of smoke rose up. The Sailors stared at it as a woman appeared before them.

She was another, pale-skinned Lemures. She wore a red dress that exposed her abdomen and part of her cleavage. The Lemures also had a red diamond painted on her face with her purple hair tied up into a long braid.

The silent Lemures floated around with a pair of balls that she juggled perfectly. She awaited Tiger's Eye's orders. He snapped his fingers, telling her to get read of his nuisance for good. The Lemures nodded her head as she charged after the Sailors.

The Sailors jumped out of her way as the balls ignited in flames. She juggled them around for a moment before she began to throw them at the Sailors. The trio had to react quickly if they were going to avoid getting burned by her powers.

Otedamako continued to juggle around more balls then threw them at Sailor Moon and Sailor Sakura. The duo cried out in terror as they tried to dodge everything she had. It was getting harder through because the Lemures was getting faster and her aim was improving with each toss.

Mini Moon managed to hide behind one of the tress as he watched his friends suffer. He closed his eyes shut and tried to think of a way to save them. An idea formed on his mind as he remembered Pegasus' words. Pegasus would come to him whenever he called for his help.

The boy brought his hands together, in prayer. He knelt down to the ground and looked up to the sky. "Pegasus, we need your help! Beautiful dreams are in danger." The boy rose up his Crystal Carillon above his head and spun around with it. The star on the bell began to blink as it rang into the heavens. "TWINKLE YELL!"

A wave of light appeared above them as the sky began to warp in a dream scape.

Tiger's Eye and the Lemures watched in awe of this. They managed to snap back into their senses then resumed their fighting. While they were distracted though, Sailor Moon and Mini Moon made their way towards Kairi to free them. Sakura remained behind to provide the distraction until they could free the girl.

Tiger's Eye saw the two boys from the corner of his eyes. He looked up to the sky and saw Pegasus emerge from the cloud, howling into the sky. "Perfect!" he said, smiling. "The pawns are falling into my trap." He cracked his whip on the ground, causing a cage to appear around the boys and Kairi.

Most of it locked them up, catching everyone off guard. Sakura and Otedamako stared at this for a moment. Not knowing any better, Pegasus swooped in, galloping towards the cage.

"No!" cried Mini Moon. It all made sense to him now. Tiger's Eye was planning something big and it involved Pegasus. "Get away!" he shouted at Pegasus. "It's a trap!"

"Too late!" Tiger's Eye made his way to the lever just as Pegasus flew in. He sealed the cage shut, creating a vortex of negative energy at the center. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon cried out for their friend, thinking the vortex would destroy him.

Much to everyone's surprise, Pegasus flew right through the vortex and the cage. He flew up into the sky, acting like the cage hadn't affected him at all. The Sailors sighed in relief to see that Pegasus was unharmed.

Tiger's Eye clenched his fists together as he stomped away from the cage. "That's what I get for listening to Hawk's Eye!" he shouted. "Damn you, Hawk's Eye!" he cursed to the air.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you!" Sakura stood in front of Tiger's Eye with her fists raised. The girl was ready and looking for a fight.

"Stupid girl!" shouted Tiger's Eye. He brandished his whip, trying to strike her with it.

Sakura dropped her hand to the ground with her planet symbol glowing. On her hand was a pink circle. "Cherry Passion Power!" The girl raised her right hand up and swung it around her head with sakura petals forming her Cherry Whip in her hand. She brandished this whip, cracking it against the ground. "Sakura Petal Whip!"

Their two whips crashed against the other, creating a massive wave of energy to be release. The energy passed through the cage and caused the entire, steel cage to blow into pieces. Sakura petals floated around in the air, leaving behind a trail of light.

Tiger's Eye growled at this new development. "Damn it all!" he shouted. "Otedamako, destroy all of them!"

The Lemures nodded her head as she pulled out several knives from her dress. She jumped back, raising these knives up. She was about to strike when three roses flew out of nowhere and struck her in the head. The Lemures looked at the roses, in awe of them.

Everyone looked to their left to see Tuxedo Mask standing against a tree. He carried another rose in his hand, smelling it for a moment. "Roses are a symbol for love and compassion," said the caped hero. "I will use them as a weapon to defeat your nightmares!"

Tiger's Eye bent his whip, growling, as he bent it a little too far. He snapped the whip in half, causing him to glare at Tuxedo Mask. "You caped freak!" he shouted. "You made me ruin my best whip!"

"Don't blame me for your stupidity!" said Tuxedo Mask. He looked towards Sailor Moon, nodding his head. "Finish this, my love! Free your friend from this nightmare."

Super Sailor Moon nodded his head. "You got it!" he shouted. He looked at Mini Moon who looked up to Pegasus. The horse's golden horn began to shine with energy before he released it on Sailor Moon. The brunet pulled out his Moon Kaleidoscope where the light reached it.

The pink crystal at the center began to blink with a pair of wings sticking out from the sides. The boy swung the wand around, forward and backward. He raised it up above his head before he crouched to the ground. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted. He pushed the scepter forward, releasing a bolt of pink energy.

His attack went racing across the field before it crashed into the Lemures, shattering into pieces. The Lemures cried out in terror as her body crumbled apart into nothing. All that remained of her was a flattened shadow with a tiny cloud rising up from it.

Tiger's Eye stomped his foot on the ground. "To Hell with the lot of you!" shouted the youth. A fiery portal opened up behind him. He spun back into it, disappearing in an instant.

The board that held onto Kairi also vanished, freeing the girl.

Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Sakura caught her before she fell. Sailor Moon looked up into the sky with Tuxedo Mask just in time to see Pegasus vanish in the blink of the eye.

* * *

In Tidus' bedroom, Kairi sat next to his bedside with her hands on her lap. She smiled at Tidus as he moaned in agony. The boy had an icepack on his head as he griped onto his poor stomach, which was crying out against him.

Kairi hid a smile as she brushed his brow. "I'm sorry, Tidus," she said. "I know you drank those twenty milkshakes because of me."

"It's alright," said Tidus. "I should've let you finish explaining the story first. So that creep attacked you?"

She nodded her head. "I don't really remember what happened, but it was horrible," she told him. "I'm just glad Sailor Moon was there to rescue me." She leaned in towards her bag. "I got you something!"

"Really?" said Tidus.

The blond picked his head up, mildly curious what she had brought him. Kairi pulled out a bottle from her hand and proudly presented it to him. "I got you a milkshake!" she said, cheerfully.

Tidus cried in utter agony as he tried to run away from her.

* * *

END! Yes folks, Namine and Roxas will be leaving us, but it will only be temporary. They will both make their return by the end of SuperS, and they will make very brief apperances until then. Mostly phone conversations and web chats.

On the next chapter, Riku's old friend makes Sora highly jealous, mainly because his friend is a girl! Sora spies on this girl and Riku, trying to keep her from stealing her man. Too bad for her, she's a victim of the Dead Moon. Can Sora push his jealousy aside to save her dreams? Find out in **Green-Eyed Monster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: New chapter. Yay.**

**Green-Eyed Monster:**

Riku sat on a chair with his best friends from class sitting across from him. He had some tea and treats laid out for all of them. Cecil and Rosa poured themselves a cup of tea, while Riku checked his watch.

The reason he invited Rosa and Cecil was so that they could finally meet Sora. As usual though, Sora was later then late. Riku let out a soft sigh before picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip out of it.

Rosa brushed her blonde curls back, while Cecil nibbled on a cracker. Riku rose up from his chair to get something form the kitchen. Rosa watched him leave, staring at him. Cecil brushed his silver hair back and kept his eyes on Rosa.

Cecil leaned in, snapping his fingers in her face. "We're supposed to be meeting his boyfriend," he told her. "You might want to stop checking Riku out before Sora shows up."

Rosa blushed as she turned away from Cecil.

Riku placed another tray of cakes on the coffee table for them. He smiled at his friends, apologizing for Sora's lateness. He was about to apologize again when his front door burst open. The three of them turned around to see two boys crashing in.

"Get off me, you tiny powderpuff!" shouted Sora.

"Well move your fat out of my way!" shouted Reks.

Riku sighed as Sora and Reks went at it. Cecil and Rosa could not help but to laugh at the odd boys. Reks pulled onto Sora's spikes, forcing the brunet to cry uncle as he tried to break free. Sora managed to grab a hold of Reks' arm, pulling him off.

Sora pinned Reks down on the ground, crying out his success.

Riku shook his head as he pulled Sora away from Reks. "Reks, why are you here?" he asked the boy. "I thought you were going to the arcade with Roxas?"

"I didn't want Sora to have all the fun!" shouted Reks. "It's not fair that he's the only one who gets to spend time with you."

"Little brat!" shouted Sora. "I haven't had any quality time with my boyfriend in weeks! You keep latching onto him like an annoying bugger!"

Reks glared at Sora. "You're the annoying bugger!" he shouted.

"Why you–"

Riku covered Sora's mouth, keeping him from saying anything else. He turned to his friends, trying to cover up this awkward mess with a smile. "This is Sora," he told them, "and his cousin, Reks. Boys, these are my friends from university, Rosa and Cecil."

The word university was enough to make Sora and Reks behave. They bowed to their elders, apologizing for their rude behavior. Reks had to ruin it by calling Sora a big dummy head, which only got Sora madder at the kid. The two of them began to strangle the other until Riku was able to pry them both away.

Rosa continued to laugh. As wrong as it sounded, this child was nowhere near good enough for Riku. She wished that Riku would realize that, and leave the kid for someone a little more mature.

Reks noticed the longing look in Rosa's blue eyes. There was something about that girl, he just did not like. He turned towards Cecil, noticing something off in his eyes as well. Reks could see Cecil looking at Rosa who was looking at Riku who was holding back Sora.

There was something weird going around and Reks was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

The Amazon Trio sat at their bar, as usual.

Irvine picked up another picture then tossed it back on the counter. He took a swig of whiskey, while Balthier and Bartz went through the pictures. Neither one of them found anyone they thought would be worth the trouble.

Irvine just happened to find one of the pictures that Bartz threw aside and snatched it from him. He stared at the picture with a smile forming on his face. "She's perfect!" he shouted, loudly.

Bartz and Balthier looked up at him to see him walk off with the picture of Rosa.

* * *

A volleyball date was hardly what Demyx had in mind that afternoon. However, they were at least on the warm beach with the bright sun above their heads. Besides, it was a good excuse to see Jamie without half his clothes on.

Jamie brought a couple of his friends along for a day of beach volleyball. Demyx originally ignored the volleyball part and focused on the beach part, thinking it would be a more romantic date. Boy was Demyx surprised to see most of Jamie's buddies. He felt like a bit of a fool in his short shorts, when he could've worn his trunks.

Demyx spiked the ball on the other side of the net, making two other guys land in the sand. The blond began to laugh as he watched them eat sand, while he scored a point for his team. He high fived his teammates and accepted their applause with Jamie blowing him a kiss from the other side of the net.

It might not have been the romantic date that he expected, but this was a fun date.

* * *

After that humiliating show, Sora and Reks went to the store to buy some new key chains for their house keys. Sora's old one broke so he had to get something to hold his keys. It was odd how many keys that boy had. He had one for his house, his gym locker, his diary, Riku's apartment, Zexion's apartment, Demyx's apartment, his dad's office, and a key for Riku's car.

Sora didn't exactly know why he had all those keys in the first place. He knew Riku gave him those keys just in case of emergency. Zexion ended up giving him a key because he was tired of always having Sora banging on his door. Demyx and him were just insanely close and always plotting something. His dad did have a habit of forgetting his keys so everyone in the family carried an extra set. And well…he just needed one for his school and his diary.

Now that he thought about it, it all made perfect sense to him!

While Sora was busy picking new key chains, Reks found himself staring at the ground.

He didn't like the way that Rosa was looking at Riku. It was painfully obvious that she liked him, and Reks couldn't have that! He didn't want her to mess with his daddy. That just wasn't going to fly by him. He didn't exactly understand why Sora didn't see through that as well.

Sora was supposed to be this "love expert," seeing as he brought so many relationships together. Not to mention, he was the Soldier of Love and Justice and he also hung out with Demyx a lot, who was love personified. Sora should've seen through the girl just as well as he did!

Then again, Sora was also a big dummy. He never understood what was going on even when it was right in front of him.

Reks picked his head back up, seeing Sora torn between two, ridiculous key chains. One was of some Digimon and the other was of some superhero he never heard of. He glared at Sora, while the brunet still fought over which one to buy.

"Is that all you care about, Sora?" shouted Reks. "Why do you care so much about buying a stupid key chain when there are bigger things going on in the world?"

Sora turned to the boy with a questioning look on his face. "Have you been smoking dope, Reks?" he said, softly. "Why are you flipping out on me this time?"

Reks growled as he slammed his foot onto the ground. "You're such a blind idiot!" he shouted. "You deserve to have Riku stolen away from you."

That was enough to set off a bomb in Sora. The brunet threw the key chains on the ground as he leaned towards Reks. "What the hell is your problem with me, kid?" he shouted at him. "You're always giving me attitude! Did you forget I'm your father in the future? Shouldn't you be kissing up to me if you want to live in the Crystal Palace instead of the doghouse?"

Reks shook his head as he turned away from Sora. There was no point in explaining himself to him. "Not like it matters anyways," he told him. "Rosa's just going to snatch Riku away from you."

Sora gasped, feeling partly stung by that. Reks ignored him and ran out of the store with a few tears running down his cheeks. Sora shook his head, unable to understand what was going on in the boy's head.

"He's so strange," whispered Sora. "What did he mean by Rosa stealing Riku from me?"

* * *

Irvine made his way into town with his latest disguise hiding his identity from the world. He wore a torn pair of jeans that hugged his legs and wore a red shirt with the sleeves cut off it. He also had on a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes. He strutted down the sidewalk, keeping his eyes out for his beautiful dreamer.

Irvine was going to catch his target this time. He was going to raid her beautiful dreams for Pegasus, and the horse wasn't hiding there then that was one less beautiful dream in this miserable world. A smile formed on his face as he formulated the perfect plan together in his head.

There was no way those Sailors brats would ruin his plan either.

Speaking of his plan, he made his way to the edge of the university. He saw her sitting on a bench with a book in her hands. He crept up closer to see the warn out, English romance novel in her hands.

"She likes a bit of romance," he said, smiling. "How typical of a woman. I'll give her a romance that she'll have nightmares about."

Irvine made his way to her, already having an alias thought up in his head. He stood over her, creating a fake schedule in his hand. "Excuse me, miss," he said, with a fake English accent. "Would you be so kind to tell me where English Literature is? I just transferred her from London."

Rosa picked up her head, glancing at him for a moment. "The second building to your right," she said, simply. "That's where all the English classes are located."

"Why thank you," he said, politely. That love at first sight thing didn't work. It looked like he was going to have to up his game a bit. He let out a sharp gasp as he knelt down to one knee. "Oh, my my! You are an angel, miss. You are so beautiful; you must tell me your name!"

She squinted her eyes at him, putting some distance between the two of them. She didn't know who this creep was and she didn't want him to know anything about him. "That's none of your business," she told him. "Now, get away from me you creep."

Irvine flinched at that comment. Did she not know who she was dealing with? He wasn't going down so easily. He reached out for her wrist, still on one knee. "Please, beautiful. Do tell this man your sweet name!" he said, trying to sound romantic. "I believe that I am in love with thee."

"Back off!" shouted Rosa.

She pulled out a can of pepper spray from her purse and sprayed some in his eyes. At first, he felt no pain even with his heightened senses. However, that only lasted for a brief moment. As soon as he blinked his hazel eyes, he felt a sharp pain swell up in his eyes.

Irvine released Rosa from his grip and collapsed to the ground. He began to roll around on the concrete, making a bigger fool of himself. Rosa took advantage of this to run away to get security. Irvine rose up from the ground, crying out in utter agony.

"BITCH!" he shouted to the sky.

Rosa wanted to put as much distance between him and her as she could get. She was about to cry out for help when she crashed into Riku. He caught her in his arms, asking her what was wrong. She simply pointed back at the weeping Irvine.

"Weird," whispered Riku. He turned back to Rosa, holding onto her hand. "Let's get you away from this freak."

A slight blush formed on Rosa's face as she ran away with Riku.

Irvine stood up on his feet, covering his eyes with his hands. Tears poured down his face as he struggled to regain his cool. "You will pay for this, you little bitch," he hissed to himself.

* * *

Bartz and Balthier spat out their drinks once they heard about Irvine's brilliant failure. They slammed their hands, repeatedly, on the counter as they let their laughter give them a wonderful workout. Irvine leaned over the counter to wash his eyes out of the burning mess, while Bartz and Balthier held onto each other as they laughed harder and harder.

Bartz nuzzled against Balthier's chest as he continued to laugh. "I…I can't believe…you got regretted, not one…but TWICE!" he shouted. He nearly fell off his stool as he quickly grabbed onto the counter. "You really need to stop calling yourself a ladies' man, Irvine."

Balthier nodded his head in agreement. "Perhaps, you should switch teams, old chum," he said, laughing. "Maybe you'll have better luck with male targets instead of young ladies."

Irvine rose up from the counter, glaring daggers at his comrades. Now that he could see them, clearly, he radiated a whole lot of hate at them. He gripped onto to water sprayer and held it up to them. "I will kill you both if you say that again!" he shouted at them. "I am just having an off couple of days. I won't let that bitch get the better of me."

"You said the same thing about that Kairi girl," laughed Bartz. "She got the better of you too. She turned you down three times!" He was about to add more insults, but Irvine sprayed him in the face with water. The youngest member spat out the water back to him. "My name is Fisheye, remember? I like the water, idiot."

Irvine rose up from the counter, continuing to glare at them. "To hell with all of you!" he shouted as he exited the tent.

Balthier took a sip from his scotch on the rocks as he listened to Irvine's footsteps. "He won't win this girl's heart," he said to Bartz. "She probably already loves another man. She won't simply move onto him."

"Probably," laughed Bartz. "I wonder if that man is cute though."

Balthier rolled his eyes. "You are so gay," he said, simply. Bartz huffed at him, splashing water at the leading man's flawless hair.

* * *

They sat in Squall's apartment, on his couch, and most importantly, they were alone.

Harry Potter was playing on the big screen, while the two boys sat there an watched. Zexion had his head on Squall's lap and his hand on Squall's knee. Squall held onto a Coke with on hand and used his other gently stroking Zexion's scalp. The younger felt himself getting sleepy as Squall's fingers touched his scalp.

Zexion found himself drifting off to sleep a couple of times, but Squall would gently tug on his hair, which woke him up. Squall wore a soft smile on his face as they both sat there in silence. That was the best part about this relationship of theirs. No words needed to be said.

They let their actions speak for themselves.

Zexion turned away from the TV, curling against Squall's chest. He buried his face against his stomach, closing his eyes for a few moments. Squall didn't bother to trying to wake him up this time. He placed his drink on the table then turned the screen off. He pushed Zexion up a bit, receiving much protest.

"I don't want to get up!" cried Zexion.

"Then don't," said Squall. "Keep you eyes shut."

Squall laid himself on the couch, underneath Zexion. He rested his body against the pillows they had on it, while Zexion readjusted himself on top of Squall. Zexion rested his head against Squall's hard chest, finding himself going to sleep again. Squall wrapped his arms around Zexion, holding onto him, tightly.

They remained completely silent for a moment.

Zexion moved himself a bit and used his skinniness to get between the couch and Squall. He hid in that spot, curling himself against Squall. The brunet wrapped his arm around him, pulled the boy back against his chest, and checked to make sure his armpit wasn't in his face.

They closed their eyes once more, both of them drifting off to sleep again.

"I love you," Zexion mumbled softly in his sleep.

* * *

Reks ran down the road, trying to find Riku. The first place he tried was the university, but all he found was some weird guy screaming about his eyes. He ignored the idiot as he screamed then made his way towards the café that Riku liked going to.

As he ran across town, horrible visions flashed across his mind. He could see it clearly in his head.

_He could see Riku with Rosa. The two of them looking into each other's longingly until they finally kissed. Sora walked up to them in the park, asking what Riku was doing. Riku would say that he didn't love Sora anymore that he moved on to Rosa. They would leave Sora in tears at the park. Reks would be standing there too, in tears. He would look at himself only to find his body fading away into nothingness._

_Reks would call out to Riku, but he wasn't listening to him. Reks would keep shouting trying to catch his attention. It would be too late for him though. The boy would fade from existence. It would be like he was never born in the first place._

Reks shook in fear of this. If that Rosa stole Riku away from Sora then that would ruin the entire future. Crystal Tokyo would never be founded on Riku and Sora's love, the two of them would never get married, and Reks would never be born! That would disrupt the entire flow of time and he couldn't have that!

He wouldn't allow that hussy to mess with his parents' relationship.

He ran towards the café, finding Riku and Rosa leaving it. A sigh escaped the boy. He found them now; all he had to do was to find a way for Rosa to leave, screaming that she never wanted to see Riku again. He wished Sora were there. The brunet would come up with some crazy plan to scare her off forever.

It was no big deal though; he had to inherit some crazy from Sora.

The boy kept his distance from the two of them, until he could think of a good plan. While he was doing that though, he saw someone else hiding in the corners. The boy hid himself, taking careful peaks from the corner of his eyes. The other guy spying on them was that Cecil guy that Riku went to school with. Cecil had a very envious, jealous boyfriend look on his face, as his eyes never left Riku and Rosa.

"Eureka!" cried Reks. "I'll make Rosa fall in love with Cecil. Cecil's already in love with her. I need dum dum's help though. I bet Sora's still at the store."

With a plan in mind, Reks made his way back to the store.

* * *

Just as he thought, Reks found Sora still debating over the same key chains. Reks could only sigh at his father as he made his way towards him. The brunet was too wrapped up in his childish behaviors that he didn't even realize that Reks was standing right next to him.

Reks coughed, loudly, which caught Sora's attention. The elder looked down, smiling softly at Reks. "Have a nice cool down?" Sora asked him.

"You're so stupid," said Reks.

"Guess not," Sora said as he returned to the chains.

Reks shook his head. "Will you stop paying attention to those stupid key chains? We have bigger problems, dum dum!" he shouted at him. "Rosa is trying to steal Riku away from you. She has her arms latched onto him, even as we speak. What if Riku decides you're too immature for him and dumps you!"

For the second time that day, Reks set off a bomb from within Sora. Sora dropped the key chains on the ground as he slowly turned to face Reks. "Did you just say some bitch is trying to steal Riku away from me?" he asked, loudly. Reks nodded his head, which was good enough for Sora.

The brunet flung his arms around, popping every bone in his body. He twisted his neck until it popped then brought his hands together, cracking his knuckles. He shook his limbs apart as he grabbed onto Reks, making his way out of the store.

"Where is that bitch?" he asked Reks. "I need to kick her ass before she takes Riku away from me."

A smile formed on Reks' face as he saw this new Sora. That was the store he was waiting for! One who would kick that Rosa's butt and save his future! Where was the Sora when he needed him twenty minutes ago?

No matter, he just needed to find Riku and Rosa now before it was too late!

* * *

Riku and Rosa walked towards one of the many fountains in the city. The night sky was over them, welcoming in the night. They sat on the stone fountain with Rosa dropping the shopping bag on the ground, feeling the droplets of water grazing against them. They remained silent for a moment until Riku feels like breaking the silence.

"You like someone," he said, softly.

Rosa turned to him, trying not to look shocked. She hid the tie she had in the box, hoping that he hadn't realized that it was him. Although, a part of her did wish that he knew. She wouldn't have to pretend anymore, and maybe he would say he liked her too. It would be a dream come true for her.

Riku sighed then smiled at him. "Is it Cecil?" he asked her.

"What!" said Rosa.

His smile broadened as he got on his feet. "Ah, so it is Cecil!" he said, cheerfully. "Its painfully obvious that there's something going on between you two. You could cut the tension with a knife."

"I don't–"

Before Rosa could even saying, the crack of a whip cut them off. Riku and Rosa turned to see where the noise came from when they saw Irvine standing there. He had a whip in his hand as he glared at the two of them venomously.

Irvine brushed his hair back, his eyes locked on Rosa. "I'll teach you for humiliating me, you dream cow," he said, loudly. Knowing who the creep was, Riku charged towards him to protect Rosa's dreams. Irvine cracked his whip on the ground, creating a wave of energy that hurled Riku away.

Rosa called for Riku just as a yellow curtain covered Irvine. The curtain disappeared, revealing Irvine as Tiger's Eye. The Amazon Trio member cracked his whip on the ground to gain her attention once more.

"One!" A red board trapped Rosa. "Two!" The young woman was prevented from escaping with her arms and legs bound. "Three!" Rosa cried in pain and terror as her Dream Mirror took form in front of her chest.

Tiger's Eye began to laugh as he made his way towards her. He stretched the mirror apart before dunking his head inside. He looked around her dreams of true love and all that nonsense before pulling out. He shook his head, disgusted that there was no Pegasus.

"You were a total waste of time, whore," said Tiger's Eye. "I'm going to enjoy killing you and your dreams."

"You won't touch her!"

Tiger's Eye shook his head as he greeted Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. "Hello Pumpkins," he said, in a false tone. "How nice to see you again. Skip your, 'I will punish you' speech today. Let's just get this over with." He cracked his whip on the ground after not receiving any protest from the boys. "Lemures Puko, finish the Sailors and kill this girl."

The shadow grew until a round ball escaped. Super Sailor Moon and Mini Moon stared blankly at it as they watched the blue and red ball float up to the sky. The ball rolled, revealing the face of a blue-skinned woman. She began to giggle, mindlessly, as she floated in the air.

A fiery portal opened up over Tiger's Eye. He really wasn't in the mood to play with all these idiots, today. He leapt into the portal with it disappearing behind him. Rosa was freed from the board with her collapsing to the ground.

Puko continued to float above the Sailors, laughing at them. "You brats are going to pay for upsetting poor Tiger's Eye," said the Lemures. She came down from the sky, bouncing around all over the place. The two Sailors did everything they could to jump out of her bouncy way.

Mini Moon brought his arms together, about to spike the Lemures. Puko went straight towards him, Mini Moon tried to serve her away, but the Lemures ended up knocking the boy down on his butt. The boy stumbled too far back and smacked his head on the hard concrete.

"Owie!" he cried out in pain.

Puko kept on laughing as she continued to bounce around. Sailor Moon kept jumping out of her way so he was no fun to play with. Puko hovered in the sky, looking down to see who she could play with. That's when she found Rosa, remember Tiger's Eye's orders to get rid of her.

She forced herself down on the ground and bounced her way towards the woman. Rosa's eyes lit up in fear as she regained consciousness to see this creature about to attack her. She was about to scream in fear as the Lemures got closer to her.

Just as Puko was about to crush her, Super Sailor Moon dove in the way. Rosa watched as Puko pushed the Sailor to the ground and crushed him with her weight. Sailor Moon's fingers could be seen twitching as he struggled to push her off.

Riku managed to pick up his injured form just in time. He saw the Lemures near Rosa then saw the faint edges of Sailor Moon's uniform sticking out. He could see that this monster was crushing Sailor Moon, preventing the boy from escaping.

"No!" shouted Riku. "No! Sailor Moon."

Super Sailor Moon struggled to breathe as time passed. He couldn't hold his breath much longer and his strength was starting to wane. There wasn't much time left for him. He seriously worried that he would die from suffocation.

Riku wasn't about to let that happen. He found a broken bottle on the ground, grateful to find the sharp bottle. He raced towards the Lemures, screaming at it. Puko turned her head to the side just in time to see him stab her with the broken bottle.

"AH!" cried the Lemures. The glass created a hole in her blue and red suit, causing her to briefly float around. She zipped around the air until her suit lost all the air in it. Puko crashed into the ground, revealing a much slimmer figure wearing the suit.

Riku went towards Sailor Moon to see the boy gasping for air. Rosa watched this too, worried for this boy that saved her life. Sailor Moon took a moment to fill his lung with fresh air before turning towards Mini Moon who picked his head up from the ground.

Mini Moon glanced at Sailor Moon, nodding his head. He crouched down with his hands locked in prayer. "Please Pegasus, help us protect beautiful dreams!" The tiny Sailor summoned his Crystal Carillion and held it up in the air. He swung it around, ringing the bell for Pegasus to hear. "TWINKLE YELL!"

A golden light flashed across the sky, which took the form of Pegasus. The winged horse swung his body around in the air before firing a light from the golden horn. The light came down from the sky, reaching the Moon Kaleidoscope that Sailor Moon summoned.

The crystal in the kaleidoscope began to blink with a pair of wings sticking out. He waved the scepter around as he readied his attack against the Lemures. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" He crouched to the ground, pulling the scepter back. He pushed it forward, releasing a pearl light from the Moon Kaleidoscope.

Puko pulled her sagging suit up, looking up to see his attack reach her. She cried out in terror it tore her body apart. The Lemures was reduced into nothing more then a shadow with a wisp of smoke rising up from the ground.

Pegasus disappeared, leaving the boys and Rosa alone.

Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground, while he still tried to catch his breath. Riku raced towards him, catching the boy before it was too late. He held onto him as he gently eased him down to the ground.

Rosa stared at Riku and Sailor Moon, noticing the look in Riku's eyes. She could see the look of love on his face. She then glanced at Sailor Moon, recognizing his blue eyes almost instantly.

She took a sharp gasp of breath as she realized who Sailor Moon was.

It was then she saw the bond between Sailor Moon and Riku for herself. The bond between Sora and Riku. Rosa closed her eyes as she leaned back against the fountain, admiring the boy that saved her life.

"Riku loves a boy of justice," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Roxas didn't know why he would go here, but he felt like he had to go. There was only one other person who would possibly understand the decision he was going to make. The sad thing about it was that Roxas actually valued his opinion on this.

Roxas arrived to the shrine and walked up the long, ascending, stone steps. He had his arms wrapped around his chest as he stared at each step. Once he finally reached the summit, he looked up to see Axel wearing his robes and sweeping around the temple. The red head had his crazy spikes tied back with a black ribbon, while he did his daily chores.

A sigh escaped Roxas as he made his way towards Axel. His shoes clanked against the stone, alerting Axel to his presence. The red head picked his head up and threw a gentle smile at Roxas.

"What ya want, Roxy?" said Axel.

"I need to talk to you," said Roxas. "Is this a good time?"

Axel nodded his head as he dropped the broom on the ground. "You just gave me an excuse to take a break!" he said, cheerfully. He leaned against the one of the wooden beams that held up the roof. Axel wiped the sweat from his brow before letting out a light sigh. "So, what can I help you with, Roxas?"

Roxas sat down on one of the steps and began to stare up at the sky. "I got accepted into art school," he told Axel. The red head was about to applaud him for his accomplishment, but Roxas stopped him from going any further. The blond let out a sigh as he turned to face Axel. "It's in Paris, France."

"Paris!" Axel said, in shock. "Paris, France. The City of Love?"

Roxas nodded his head. "I'll be there for a year," he told him. "Naminé got accepted too. We didn't tell you guys that we applied because…because we just weren't sure how to tell you. Well…I wasn't sure how you guys would react."

Axel shook his head, almost causing his spikes to fly free. "That's just great!" he said, oddly supportive of him. Roxas looked up at him, unable to believe it. Axel took a seat beside the blond, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You can't pass this up, Roxy! This is the chance of a lifetime. You'll never get an opportunity like this again. I say you should go for it! Go to France and change your stars."

"I can't though," coughed Roxas. He shook his head, holding onto it, while his spikes ran wild. "I can't leave you guys, not now! We have this new enemy and apparently, the apocalyptic battle is coming soon. I just can't abandon you guys right now. It's not right of me to do that. It's not like Lexaeus and Cloud were still here. I don't want you guys to get hurt because I wasn't there to help you. It's for a year, Axel. A whole year I won't be able to see you guys…to fight with you guys…A ye–"

Axel cut him off. Roxas felt his eyes shooting out of his skull when he felt Axel's lips pressed up against his. Axel held onto Roxas by his hair, not giving the younger boy a chance to move or escape from him. Roxas held onto Axel's neck as he pushed his lips against Axel's lips.

The two broke their kiss, both panting for air.

Axel gently brushed Roxas' cheek as he stared into his favorite pair of blue eyes. "You have to go, Roxas," he said, softly. "We'll miss you, but we can fight the good fight without you around. We have Hana now. We…we can hold down the fort. If things get really bad then well…we'll find a way to get you from France."

Roxas looked into Axel's eyes for a moment. Axel still held onto his face, still looking into his blue eyes. Roxas collapsed against him, tears falling down his face. "Thank you, Axel," he said between tears. "Thank you."

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, holding onto him. "The others will understand too," he told him. "Well…Sora will take some work, but he's got Reks. That should be enough of a distraction. We'll just throw a naked Riku at him if that'll help any."

Roxas couldn't help but to laugh at that. He pulled away from Axel's soft chest and wiped his tears. "Thank you for listening to me," he said, softly. "I really needed to know someone would be okay with me leaving."

"I'm okay with it," he said, cheerfully. He heard a loud crash inside the temple, followed with Zell and grandpa shouting at each other. He could smell something burning with a series of curses following after it. A deep sigh escaped Axel as he turned to face Roxas. "Any chance that I could apply for this school too?"

Roxas shook his head. "Deadline has already passed," he said, apologetically.

Axel sighed, again. "Great," he said. "I'm still stuck with these idiots."

* * *

Rosa handed the tie over to a surprised Cecil, at the diner.

"But why?" asked Cecil. "I thought you were going to give this to Riku?"

She shook her head as she turned to look out the window. "I decided that it would never work out between Riku and I," she admitted, mostly to herself. She looked back into Cecil's kind eyes, brushing her fingers together. "Riku could never love me. Things could never work out between the two of us."

Cecil shook his head, unable to understand what she was saying. It was just yesterday that Rosa was in love with Riku, now she had given up on him. "I don't understand," he told her. "Why did you give up on him though? Why do you think he could never love someone as wonderful as you?"

"Cause I'm not as wonderful as him," said Rosa. The memory of how Riku looked into Sailor Moon and Sora's eyes flashed across her mind. "I'm not going to waste my time on trying to steal Riku away from him when they're so much in love. Besides," she said, chuckling to herself, "I don't stand a chance against someone who fights to keep the world a safe place for everyone.

"What?" said Cecil.

Rosa leaned over the table, silencing him with one finger. "Don't worry about it," she said, softly to him. She brushed her finger against his lips, making Cecil look into her eyes. She saw the way he longed for her, she could feel it on her fingertips. "Why would I fight for Riku's attention when there is already someone out there who loves me? Someone who already does care about me."

"Rosa, I love you," whispered Cecil.

"I love you too, Cecil," said Rosa. "My heart is yours."

* * *

Riku stood on his balcony with his eyes closed, while he felt a cool breeze blowing against his exposed skin. He stood there completely naked with the breeze dancing across him with the Moon rising. He remained still as he enjoyed the full Moon when he heard his door slid open.

Sora stepped out, wearing one of Riku's shirts. The shirt was a little big for him, touching his upper thigh. The boy brushed his hair back as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Riku wrapped his arms around them with a large smile on his face.

"You're not cold?" asked Sora. "You've been standing here for a long time…naked."

"It's a little chilly," admitted Riku.

Sora nodded his head as he kissed Riku's chest. "Really chilly," he said, softly. "It doesn't help that you're naked."

Riku agreed with that. "That's a good reason to be cold," he said, softly. He gently grazed his finger against Sora's spiky hair. "The cold is very cruel to your skin."

"Especially when you're naked," said Sora.

Riku rolled his eyes. "You just love saying the word naked, don't you?" he asked.

Sora shook his head as he pulled away from Riku. He leaned against the closed of balcony, suddenly grateful that Riku's balcony didn't have steal bars. It was completely filled in so nobody could see their exposed parts. "I just love seeing you naked," he told Riku. He gave Riku the elevator look as he scanned every part of Riku's frontal nudity, taking his time to stare at Riku's tight muscles. He was a little sad to see that Riku wasn't stiff, but the cold did have that affect on a man's privates.

A broad grin formed on Riku's face as he winked at Sora. "Well, I enjoy seeing you naked too," he told him. He opened the screen door, licking his lips. "Care to join me in bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Sora.

He walked in with Riku, already taking off as he stepped inside. Riku closed the blinds as he wrapped his hand around Sora's waist. He took a brief moment to stare at Sora's frail, but alluring body. The silver haired youth pulled his nude boyfriend close, pushing his lips on top of his.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, feeling warmth return to both their bodies. It was a moment later when he felt Riku's lower half stand at attention. He purposely rubbed his own erection against him to get a soft moan out of Riku.

Riku picked Sora up from the ground with the boy wrapping his legs around his waist. Riku pinned the brunet against the wall, ravishing the boy's mouth. Sora moaned in his lover's mouth, while Riku poked his erection against Sora's tight entrance. Before Sora could say or do anything, Riku pushed himself inside.

Sora let out a soft howl as Riku, gently, thrusted inside him. Sora and Riku had their tongues down each other's throats, while Riku would thrust his member inside the young boy. Sora's back rubbed against the wall as he felt Riku moving around inside him. He moved on hand to play with his own erection with Riku thrusting harder.

They kissed and teased for a few minutes before Sora spilled his seed against Riku's chest. Riku let out a strong groan before spilling his own seed inside Sora's cavity. The both panted for breath for a moment with Riku forcing kisses on Sora's neck.

He carried his light lover into his bedroom, both of them falling on the bed.

* * *

On the next chapter, Luna is butting heads with Artemis for his apparent crush on a human. Artemis tries to mend the fence when a kitten arrives, claiming to be Artemis' child, which only makes relations between Artemis and Luna worse. Meanwhile, Irvine has his eyes set on his next target, a nun! Who is this kitten? Will Artemis and Luna ever be on speaking terms again? And can the Sailors save the nun before its too late? Find out in **Kitten Support**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Another funtastic chapter is finished. Woo. I told you I was serious about the three reviews thing. Haha. Thank you Shrouded-Obession for being the third. YAY! I also want you guys to read my other stories, especially Ienzo. PWEASEEEEEE! Thank you. Read and review.

**Kitten Support:**

Riku sat on the Tsukino's living room with Reks and Sora sitting next to him. He made the sore mistake of sitting between the two as he tried to help them with their homework. What originally seemed like a good idea that could lead to some harmless fun,and turn into a grave disaster. It was supposed to be just a harmless afternoon.

Sora and Reks fought like cats and dogs as they tried to get Riku's attention. Riku was tugged back and forth between the two of them. He constantly felt the both of them grabbing at his arms, swinging him around all over the place. This lasted a while, but Riku finally had enough of this.

He managed to get the boys to behave otherwise he would storm off.

Threatening them with no Riku caused the boys to behave. Sora and Reks sat there, doing there homework, while Riku sat there in peace for a few moments. A soft sigh escaped Riku as he went back to helping them with their homework.

"Hey Riku," said Reks, "could you help me out with this problem?" He held up his math textbook, showing Riku the tricky problem. Riku leaned towards him, studying the problem in the book. He had just started to help the boy solve it when Sora started to get angry at him.

A jealous Sora was a dangerous Sora. The brunet picked up his math textbook and pulled Riku towards him. "Hey Riku, can you help me with this equation?" he asked him. "Please help me!"

Riku nodded his head. "Just let me finish with Reks first," he said, softly.

Reks leaned away from the both of them, looking at Sora's textbook. He shook his head as he took the book away from him. "You have it upside down, dummy!" said the younger boy. He turned it around then placed it back in Sora's hand. "Now, you should be able to solve the problem."

Sora glared at Reks, raising up a shaky fist. "You little brat!" he shouted. "Why must you get in the way of my education?"

"You're such a bully, Sora!" shouted Reks. He turned towards Riku, throwing himself against him. Riku fell forward as the boy hung onto his neck. "Daddy, you wouldn't want your son to be a dummy right? I'll be picked on by all the kids in school then I'll never get a good job or get married! Do you wish this horrible faith on me? Do you never want me to find a husband or wife?"

Riku just stood there, laughing weakly.

Sora began to laugh as he raised up a finger. "You don't need to be good in school to find your husband!" he said, smiling. "Just look at me. I suck at school, yet I found Riku!"

Riku sighed as he glared at Sora. "You're a horrible father," he told him.

"What?" said Sora. "It's true! I was doing worse back then when I first met you."

Riku and Reks could only shake their heads at Sora as the both of them pretended like they never heard Sora's words. Although, it was very true what he said, it was still something you shouldn't tell a little kid. Reks was amazed that this boy was destined to be his father and Sovereign of Earth.

Reks was amazed that the world hadn't already been blown up by the bad guys.

Luna and Artemis hoped inside the living room from an open window. The black furred Moon Cat was laughing, while Artemis slunk inside the house. The trio looked at the cats as they made their way inside the house.

"What's so funny?" asked Reks.

Artemis gave Luna a pleading look, but the other cat wasn't paying attention to him. Luna hoped on top of the table and landed on their homework. She made sure that her claws didn't scratch any of their work.

The cat turned towards Artemis, still laughing. "I was passing by Juuban Catholic Church when I saw Artemis staring at the window," she said. "I went to take a closer look when I saw him staring at the nun there with the most infatuated look on his face. Isn't it hilarious? Artemis here loves a human woman."

"The nun at the church," whispered Riku. He began to nod his head as he realized who they must have been talking about. A soft smile spread across his face as he winked at Artemis. "You have very good taste, cat!"

"What!" shouted Sora and Reks. Reks tightened Riku's collar, while Sora tugged onto his hair. "She's a nun!" they both shouted. "A nun. That's wrong in so many levels that you were checking her out!"

Riku tried to break free from them, while Luna continued to laugh at poor Artemis.

* * *

Over by the man-made lake, a cloud of pink smoke appeared in the sky. A small bundle fell out of the cloud and landed in the bushes of the park. The people around the area never saw the time portal as it disappeared from sight or see the gray figure as it ran out from the bushes.

* * *

It was starting to get late and Riku needed to go home to do his own homework. The brothers' mother offered for him to stay for dinner, but he had too much work of his own that he needed to get done. Once Luna was done poking fun of poor Artemis and the boys were almost done with their homework, Riku decided it was time to leave.

Riku got his coat from the couch and made his way to the front door. He turned back to see Sora and Reks staring mindlessly at their homework. He could already tell that they weren't going to do their work once he left.

"I'm not coming back unless you get your homework done," he told them before he left.

Sora and Reks gasped before they immediately returned to their work. It didn't take them long before they were scribbling down equations left and right. Miraculously, they were actually getting their work done and getting it done correctly.

Artemis picked his head up, not wanting to stay here for another minute. He didn't want to deal with this constant abuse. The cat ran towards the door, after Riku. "Wait for me!" said the cat. "I'll walk with you"

Riku held the door open for the cat before closing it shut.

The boys were working on their homework for a while, trying to get it done as quickly as possible. Reks picked his head up after he finished the last of his homework. He brushed his hair back as he turned towards Luna. "Did you notice how sad Artemis looked, while you were poking fun on him?" he asked, softly. "He looked hurt by all your mean jokes."

Sora nodded his head as he worked on one of his harder problems. "You are kind of mean. You need to be careful, Luna," said the brunet. "You just might push Artemis too far. You could cause him some irrevocable emotional and psychological harm that will scar him for life."

Reks and Luna turned towards Sora with blank expressions on their faces. Sora picked his head up, staring at the both of them. He looked offended by how they were looking at him. "What?" said Sora. "I pay attention in my psychology class…it's interesting."

"Oh goddess!" said Luna. "Sora actually likes a class other then cooking."

"And lunch," added Reks.

Sora rolled his eyes as he returned to his homework.

Luna shook her head, trying to not be totally freaked out by Sora's brief moment of actual intelligence. Although, her charge did use a higher level vocabulary word and used it correctly. "You don't think he took me too seriously, do you?" he asked them.

The boys nodded their heads. Reks spoke up for them both. "You just might force him to run away," he told her. "You can be a little too cruel."

Sora agreed as he took a sip from his tea. "I doubt he would run away," he told her, "but you still can be cruel."

Luna sighed as she stretched her stiff body. "I suppose I should go apologize to him," she said, softly. "I'll be back in a while."

* * *

Riku and Artemis were walking together as the sun began to set. They chatted, quietly, so Riku wouldn't look totally insane for talking to a cat. Artemis sighed as he talked about how verbally abuse Luna was to him. He talked about how she's been like that since the Silver Millennium.

That would also explain why the cat paired himself with Demyx, instead of Sora.

Riku listened to the cat's tale, feeling pity for his poor feline companion.

They kept on walking down the sidewalk when a soft meow caught both their attention. They turned back to see a gray ball crash into Artemis, causing the cat to roll around with the strange ball. Riku ran up to catch up to them when he saw that the gray ball was not a ball, but a gray kitten.

"Father!" cried the little kitten as she got off Artemis.

Riku and Artemis shook their heads. They both glanced at each other, wondering if the little kitten just said what they thought she said.

Artemis glanced back at the little kitten, seeing the Crescent Moon on her forehead. He gasped, as he knew that this kitten might truly be his child. "How is it possible?" he said, softly. "I've never…"

The kitten nuzzled up against Artemis with a cheerful smile on her face. "Mother told me not to talk to strangers, while I went on my mission!" said the little kitten. "And I didn't, just like she told me! I'm so happy thought that I found you, father. You're not a stranger at all!"

Riku turned his head to the white cat, looking at him with an inquisitive smirk. "It looks like you got some serious explaining to do, Artemis," said the silver haired youth.

"I'm so happy I found you, father!" said the kitten.

"Father!"

Riku and Artemis both gulped in fear as they turned their heads back around. Standing only a few feet from them was a very angry and very red Luna. Luna was practically fuming with smoke as she glared at Artemis with her venomous, red eyes. Riku picked up the kitten and slowly moved away from the two cats.

Riku could tell that this was about to get very bloody.

Artemis gulped as he approached Luna. "Hi Luna," he said, trying to smile at her. "What ya doing all the way over here?"

"You tomcat!" she shouted, angrily. She leaped across the sidewalk, flying straight towards Artemis. The other cat howled in fear as Luna reached him. She scratched her claws against his face, causing him to scream loudly.

With her work done, Luna turned around and ran back to the house.

Riku gulped as he looked down at poor Artemis. The kitten in his arms looked at her poor father with a frown. "Did I do something wrong?" asked the kitten.

* * *

The Lemures of the Dead Moon applauded the Amazon Trio as they perfected their acts on the stage. Tiger's Eye cracked his whip on the ground, causing the animal Lemures to obey his commands. Hawk's Eye blew fire from his throat, creating magical creatures in the air that danced around them. Fisheye threw his knives around, leaving behind perfect patterns on his targets.

Applause filled the air before a dark cackle frightened everyone.

"AMAZON TRIO!"

The Lemures disappeared on top of their pillars, descending to the ground. The Amazon Trio stopped their performance and ran to center stage. They bowed towards the elephant statue as smoke rose up.

Adel appeared before them, banging her staff on the ground. "Your failures are starting to give me a migraine!" she shouted at the trio. "You have failed to find Pegasus and eliminate beautiful dreamers. You lot are completely useless to me!"

"Forgive us, Master Adel," said the trio.

Hawk's Eye raised his head, still bowing to Adel. "We apologize about failing to eliminate any targets, master," he said, politely. "It's just those miserable Sailor Soldiers keep getting in our way every time. It's like they know where we'll strike before we even know it."

"Then I suggest you find a way to counter this," said Adel.

Fisheye nodded his head. "We will, Master Adel," he said, smiling. "You have no reason to fear with us on the case."

The Amazon Trio disappeared within their respective portals, leaving Adel to hold her head. Adel shook her head as the bumbling band of baboons disappeared from her sight. "That's the problem with young people today," she shouted, loudly. "You're all talk and no action. There is no end to my worries." She sighed as she vanished with her own smoke. "The queen will not be pleased with all these delays."

* * *

The trio sat at the bar with their usual drinks in hand.

Balthier and Bartz mindlessly went through all the pictures as they tried to find a worthy target. Irvine was slamming down his drinks, left and right. He was sick of those two always giving Master Adel false promises that they had no chance to keep. If they didn't stop this then she would use her magic on them to wipe them out.

"We know our weakest link, at least," said Balthier. He turned towards Irvine, giving him a devious smirk. "You, dear Irvine, are the weakest link."

"What!" he shouted, angrily.

Bartz nodded his head. "How many times have you failed Adel now?" he asked. "And how many times have the Sailors wiped the floor with you?"

Irvine slammed his hands down on the counter. "That's easy for the both of you to say!" he shouted at them. "Balthier, you've only been on the field once and your cage was a miserable failure. And Bartz, you haven't done anything yet so why are you talking like your big dog?"

"I'm not a dog, Irvine," hissed Bartz. "Dogs are disgusting and slobbery creatures."

"Play nice, Bartz," said Balthier. "Irvine is mad because he's lost his charm and sexual appeal to women."

Irvine glared at Balthier. "Take that back!" he growled at him. His companion merely shook his head as he took a sip from his vodka. Irvine growled as he grabbed the first picture off the counter. "I'll prove it to you. I haven't lost my charm at all!" He looked at the picture with a wicked smile forming on his face. "Ah, she seems like the perfect target with the most beautiful of dreams."

Bartz leaned in to see who the picture was. He gasped once he saw who the woman was. "You've got to be joking," he told Irvine. "You are way out of your league with her. Not to mention, no men are appealing to her kind. You're in way over your head."

Irvine shook his head at their youngest member. "I think not," he said, smiling at him. "She is perfect!" He dropped the picture on the ground as he disappeared, in flames.

"Well, he's certainly going to Hell," said Bartz as he returned to his drink.

Balthier rose up from the stool to see who the picture was of. He couldn't help but to gasp as well as he saw the picture. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, loudly. "Dear Irvine, you are a fool. She is way out of your league. She's a bloody nun!"

* * *

Sora and Reks heard about that cheating Artemis and decided to go investigate this human crush of his. Although, they knew the nun couldn't be the mother of this kitten, they just had to see what the fuss with her was all about. The boys snuck their way inside the church, praying that they wouldn't burst into flames as they made their way inside.

They hid around the corner, finding the nun everyone was talking about. They both gasped as they gasped at this holy beauty. She was exceptionally pretty for a nun with her dark hair and flawless features and bright-green eyes. The boys couldn't disagree with everyone's fascination with her, but they did agree that it was wrong.

"She's a nun," said Sora.

"That's so wrong," said Reks.

They continued to watch the blue robed nun as she knelt at the front of the church, praying in silence.

* * *

After the disaster of last night, Artemis sulked around the city. Riku had left with the kitten once Artemis assured that her that she would be safe with him. Artemis took the rest of the time to wander off on his own as he mopped around the city.

It was almost eight when he finally returned to Demyx's apartment. He hoped through the open window, glad that the boy left it open for him. He crawled on top of Demyx's bed, surprised the blond wasn't sleeping himself. He curled into a ball as he went to sleep.

The bedroom door flew open with Demyx stepping into his room. The blond poked Artemis from his sleep, hiding his cell phone behind him. He had creep glare in his face once Artemis woke up from his sleep.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis.

Demyx sighed as he turned away from his cat companion. "Is there something that you're hiding from me, Artemis?" he asked his friend. "Like a secret you've been hiding for so long that you're afraid I'll find out?"

Artemis gulped. He really wondered what secrets that the boy was talking about.

Demyx brushed his oddly styled hair back as he smiled at his dearest friend. "You can tell me anything, Artemis," he said, cheerfully. "I promise I won't get mad at you."

Like a waterfall, Artemis started to spew out word vomit. "You remember that last piece of cake you had saved? Well…Sora didn't eat it, I did. And your favorite cup to drink hot coco out of? It didn't fall on its own; I knocked it over, accidentally, with my tail." The cat took in a deep breath, as he got ready for his biggest confession. "And your favorite bracelet? I lost it after Roxas gave it back to me in the city."

Demyx had to turn away from Artemis. His face was beet red as he clenched his fists together. The veins on his forehead wanted to pop out and explode. "Those…weren't the…secrets I was…talking about!" he growled between his tightened jaw. "But I forgive you anyways!"

"What secret are you talking about?" asked Artemis.

Demyx spun around to face the cat. He held up his cell phone, highlighted on the last person to call him. "Sora called and told me about the kitten!" he shouted at him. "It's bad enough you hurt Luna, but you didn't have the decency to take care of your own child!"

Artemis shook his head. "But, I don't have a kid," said the cat. "I don't know who she even is."

"Liar!" shouted Demyx.

Artemis ran away as Demyx stared to chase him. "I'm not!" he shouted. "I promise, I'm innocent. I don't know who this kitten is. I never messed around with anyone before."

Demyx ignored him and continued to chase Artemis around the apartment.

* * *

At the shrine, the others boys and girls were in charge of cheering up Luna. Axel and Squall were in the kitchen trying to rustle up some comfort food for Luna, while the others tried to help her with her depression. Sora, Reks, Zexion, Roxas, Naminé, and Hana tried their best.

Squall and Axel returned to Axel's bedroom with some cookies and milk in their hands. Reks and Sora's eyes began to light up by the goodies, but the others had to restrain the boys so Squall and Axel could give the treats to Luna.

The cat shook her head though, unwilling to take the treats. "I'm not hungry," she said, softly. "I'm glad that Artemis is out of the way to be honest." The others looked at the cat, unable to believe what she was saying. Was she truly that hurt by the fact that Artemis had a child out there?

Luna sighed as she picked her head up. "Now, I can focus on my duty," she said, strongly. She turned toward Sora with a smile on her face. "I can focus on the promise I made to King Ventus. I vowed to the king that I would do everything in my power to make Sora a great king, and I intend to keep that promise. I'll make sure he becomes the great Neo-King Ventus that he's destined to be."

Sora hid behind Zexion, shaking in fear. "Oh no!" he cried. "Why do I have to be punished because Artemis has a kid? This means no more treats, extra homework, and no more comics."

Zexion rolled his eyes as he tried to free himself of Sora. "You know, that wouldn't be that bad of an idea. You could stand to be a little more mature!" he shouted. Sora's hands wrapped around his neck as the boy tried to strangle him. "Get off me, Sora!" Lucky for him, Squall came to his rescue. He pulled onto Sora by his hair, and yanked him off Zexion's body.

Hana and Naminé began to giggle, while Axel, Roxas, and Reks sighed at Sora.

* * *

The nun started the preparations for tomorrow's wedding. The nice, young couple was getting married in the church and the nun was assisting the decorators with setting up decorations for the ceremony. The wedding was going to be very beautiful and the nun couldn't wait until tomorrow to see it.

As she made her way outside to rest for a moment, she noticed a young man standing by the door. She went up to him, wondering what he was doing here. He wore a white suit, so he couldn't be with the decorators and he certainly wasn't the groom. The nun approached the auburn haired man, staring at him.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, kindly, "but you can't be in here unless you're with the decorators. The church is closed for a wedding, tomorrow."

Irvine nodded his head as he stared into the nun's blue eyes. The woman gasped a bit, noticing the sorrowful glare coming out from him. "Does God love me?" he asked, softly.

This was the first time that the nun heard that question before. Many people came to the church with a crisis of faith, wondering if the Lord truly loved them. "Of course He does," said the nun. "God loves all of His children, no matter what."

A soft smile formed on Irvine's face. He could see that he already gained her interest in him. Now, he just needed to get her away from all these people. The courtyard would do quite nicely.

Irvine collapsed to the ground, faking another sickness. The nun immediately went to his side to check if he was alright. Irvine held onto his head, faking his pain. "Oh my," he said, calmly. "I heard it. I heard God's love!"

"That's very good," said the nun.

Irvine nodded his head with a devious smirk forming on his face. "I need to be forgiven for my crimes," he said to her. The nun immediately began to worry, fearing the look on his face. He rose up to his feet, grabbing hold of the nun as he threw her outside of the church.

The nun stumbled into the courtyard with Irvine getting closer towards her. "I'm about to commit a grave sin," smiled Irvine. He pulled his whip out from his suit and cracked it against the ground. A yellow curtain draped over him, chaining his clothes and the rest of his appearance.

Tiger's Eye held onto his devious smirk, while the nun tired to run away.

Artemis just happened to pass by and knew that he needed to call the Sailors, at once.

* * *

While Artemis was busy alerting the Sailors, Tiger's Eye continued to make his move for the nun. She tried to get away from him, but the crack of his whip made her flinch in fear. She raised her crucifix from her robes and prayed to God that He would protect her.

Tiger's Eye approached the crucifix and clenched his body in pain. He howled terribly as the nun got closer towards him, using her faith as a weapon. Once she was within arm's reach, Tiger's Eye stopped the pain. "I'm not a vampire or a demon," said Tiger's Eye. He knocked the crucifix from her hand, smiling at her fear. "Don't be scared. This will only hurt for a moment. I just want to look into your beautiful dreams."

"Stay away from me!" cried the nun.

Tiger's Eye shook his head. "One!" The board pinned the nun against it, causing her to gasp in shock. "Two!" Her ankles and wrists were cuffed by steel. "Three!" The nun cried in pain as her Dream Mirror emerged from her body. Light poured out until it finally took the form of her mirror.

Tiger's Eye applauded himself. "Well, it looks I haven't totally lost my charm on women," he said, smiling. "Now, let's see if Pegasus roams around in your dreams." As he made his way towards her Dream Mirror, Artemis came flying into the courtyard. He spun around just in time for the cat to reach him as he began to claw away at his face.

"Fucking cat!" growled Tiger's Eye. He pulled Artemis away from his face and threw him across the courtyard. The cat crashed onto a bench, hurting his frail form. Artemis slowly began to get back up just as Tiger's Eye returned to the mirror.

Artemis wanted to attack again, but his back hurt too much. He looked above them to see Demyx standing near a tree with his Venus Planet Wand in his hands. The blond nodded his head as he raised his wand up to transform.

"Venus Planet Power!" cried Demyx. The Venus symbol on the star began to glow as the boy spun around in a circle, nude. The wand released its power, causing a series of stars and hearts to rise up from the ground. The stars and hearts exploded around Demyx, transforming him into Sailor Solider with a white vest and orange collar, orange high tops, orange shorts, white gloves, an orange choker, and a tiara with an orange gem on it.

The boy jumped on top of the bars, calling out Tiger's Eye. The trio member looked away from the nun's Dream Mirror to find a Sailor Soldier above him. Venus raked a hand through his hair. "You guys are even more despicable then I thought! Attacking a nun is about as low as you can get, not to mention, you attacked my cat!" he shouted, angrily. "I am the Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty! I am Sailor Venus! And in the name of Venus, I shall punish you!"

"Soldier of Beauty?" laughed Tiger's Eye. "Sorry to break it to you, but you aren't a beauty, little boy."

Venus clenched his fist together. "What did you say?" he shouted at him. "That's it!" He threw himself into the air with a Crescent Beam already forming on his fingertip. "You're asking from some serious divine punishment, buddy!"

Before Venus could reach him though, Tiger's Eye cracked his whip on the ground. "I summon you, Lemures Kigurumiko!" he shouted. His shadow began to grow until a blanket of smoke rose up from it. Just as Venus fired at him, the beam was blocked by the smoke before it could reach Tiger's Eye.

The Lemures that emerged was a woman in black tights with the figure of a kangaroo. She had red boxing gloves too with her face painted with white, clown makeup. She hopped around on her kangaroo fee, while practicing her punches in the air.

Kigurumiko smiled at Vensu as the boy landed on the ground. She began to jump for joy as she found herself a new playmate. "Do you like to box?" asked the Lemures.

Venus shook his head. "I don't know how to box," he told her.

"Oh goodie!" said the Lemures. "This makes this more fun then!" She began to throw rapid punches at Sailor Venus. It took everything the boy had to dodge it before she could knock him down. He panted and took sharp breaths as he moved out of her fierce, explosive punches.

* * *

Tiger's Eye approached the nun with a wicked smile still on his face. She was starting to regain consciousness from having her mirror extracted from her body. If only she knew, her pain was just going to begin.

"I'll send you to your precious God soon enough," laughed Tiger's Eye. "Now, let's see what's looming inside your beautiful dreams?" He was about to force his head through her mirror again, when Artemis sprang up from the bench to attack him. The cat unleashed his sharp claws and teeth as he tried to save the nun from Tiger's Eye.

He wasn't having any of this though. Tiger's Eye spun around and caught the cat midair. The man laughed at the cat as it tried to break free to attack him. He turned to the Lemures who had Venus on the ropes. "Kigurumiko, I have a present for you," he said, laughing. He threw Artemis at the Lemurs who caught him, easily enough.

Kigurumiko opened her pouch and dropped Artemis in there. The cat sank in there, but once he came back up, he was wearing a Joey costume. The cat shook his head, not liking being dressed up like a baby kangaroo.

Tiger's Eye began to laugh as he invaded the nun's beautiful dreams, searching for Pegasus.

Venus unleashed his power, knowing that he had to knock the Lemures out if he was going to have any chance of saving the nun and Artemis. He had to get Artemis out of that pouch first though. His power radiated around him with a chain of metal hearts circled around him. He raised his arm up into the air, causing the chain to merge with his hand.

"I'll get you out of there, Artemis!" shouted the blond. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!"

He flung two chains of metal hearts at the Lemures. His chains reached the Lemures and hit its target heads on, but Kigurumiko was unaffected by the attack. Instead of the Lemures being hurt by Venus' attack, the pain was transferred to Artemis who howled in misery.

Venus shook his head, unable to understand why he hurt Artemis. He didn't even hit his feline companion, yet he was still phased by the attack. "I'm so sorry, Artemis!" he shouted. "I don't know why that hurt you though."

"I forgive you, Venus," cried Artemis. "This Joey costume must have forged a psychic link between us. I'm the one who suffers from the attack, not the Lemures."

Kigurumiko continued to hop around, waiting for Venus' next move.

Tiger's Eye pulled his head out of the nun's Dream Mirror, disappointed by what he saw in there. "Your dreams are beautiful, but there is no sign of Pegasus in there," he said, sighing his disappointment. "I'll have Kigurumiko dispose of you and that Sailor."

"Dispose of which Sailor?"

Entering the courtyard were the other Sailors and the Keybearer. Everyone gathered around Venus, ready to take on Tiger's Eye and his latest Lemures. Tiger's Eye began to bit down on his lips as he saw Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mini Moon, Super Sailor Sakura, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and the Keybearer. That was just too many Pumpkins to take on at once.

Tiger's Eye cracked his whip down on the ground with a fiery portal opening up above his head. "I leave you ado!" he shouted. "Dispose of all of them, Kigurumiko." He leaped into the portal and disappeared from view. The board that held the nun also vanished and freed her from her torment.

The others finally noticed that Artemis was trapped in the Lemures' pouch, wearing a disturbing costume. At first, they thought that Venus dressed him up as that, but remembered that Venus hated dressing up animals in costumes. He was an animal person, but he wasn't one of those insane ones who had to dress them up to keep them warm.

Jupiter crossed his arms over his chest as the lightning rod came up from his tiara. "I'll blast Artemis out of there!" he shouted.

Artemis began to howl in terror of Jupiter and his lightning bolts. "Don't!" warned Venus. "Artemis and the Lemures are connected together now. If you attack the Lemures then the pain will be transferred to Artemis." Jupiter cancelled his attack before it was too late, causing Artemis to sigh in relief.

"There has to be something we can do," said Sailor Mini Moon. He looked up towards Sakura with a thought in his head. "You think you can get him out with your whip?"

The girl shook her head as she took a glance at Kigurumiko and Artemis. "I can't risk it," she said, softly. "I might cause Artemis too much pain if I use my whip."

Mercury began to analyze their other options. "We have to pull him out," he said, simply. "We have to pull him out of the pouch if we're going to have any chance of defeating this creature."

Mars looked at Jupiter, nodding his head at the brunet. "Jupiter and I will hold him down," said the red head. "Venus, pull him out with your chains. Got it?"

"Got it!"

But before the Sailors could make their move, Luna came flying out of nowhere. She flew at Kigurumiko, biting and scratching at her with her vicious nails and teeth. The Lemures cried out in shock with Artemis howling in pain. Kigurumiko pulled the cat from her face and threw her away from them.

"No!" cried Sailor Moon. "Luna!"

"Luna!" shouted Artemis. The cat sank his teeth into Kigurumiko's pouch, causing himself pain, but the pain also registered to the Lemures. Kigurumiko pulled Artemis out of her own pouch and threw him towards Luna as well. Both the cats had hit the wall of the church and fell to the ground.

Kigurumiko slammed her gloves together, looking at the Sailors with confidence written all over her face. "You brats ready to dance now?" she shouted. "The third round has started and I'm ready to KO all of you!" She sprang up from the ground and threw her fiery fist forward, ready to bash Sailor Moon in the face.

Before she could reach him though, a rose crashed into her fist. She cried out in pain as she stopped her movement to pull the rose out from her glove. Everyone looked above them to see a caped figure standing on top of the church.

He came down from the sky, revealing himself to be Tuxedo Mask. "I have a gift for you, Mini Moon," he said, smiling. He pushed the cape off his chest to reveal the gray kitten that started all the drama.

"Small Vennie!" cried the kitten.

Mini Moon's eyes lit up with joy as the kitten jumped out of Tuxedo Mask's arms. The boy caught the kitten and spun around with her. "Diana!" he said, smiling. "So you're the one whose been causing all this drama between Artemis and Luna."

"I'm sorry," said Diana. "Our king-to-be, King Endymion, explained to me everything though. I should've explained to Papa and Mama before Mama got mad though."

"Whose Mama?" shouted the others.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "We'll explain that later," he said, strongly. "Right now though, we must defeat this Lemures before she can regain her power. Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Moon, are you two ready?"

The boys nodded their heads.

Mini Moon handed Diana over to Sakura, who held onto the kitten. He clasped his hands together, in prayer. "Please Pegasus, help us protect beautiful dreams!" he cried out to the sky. He pulled out the Crystal Carillion and ran the bell for Pegasus to hear. "Twinkle Yell!"

A golden light spread across the sky with Pegasus appearing above them. The horse swung his head forward, releasing a blast of golden light from the horn on his head. Sailor Moon stepped forward to take the power for himself. He raised the Moon Kaleidoscope into the air with the light reaching his scepter, causing the crystal at its heart to explode with energy.

Sailor Moon swung the Moon Kaleidoscope around with a pair of angel wings now sticking out from the sides. He held onto the hilt as he crouched down to the ground. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" He released the blast of energy from the scepter, which caused the Lemures a great deal of pain as it finished her off.

* * *

The next day, the boys snuck up to Juuban Church to see if the nun was alright and to be sure that the wedding wasn't ruined. Thankfully, the wedding went off without a hitch. Everything was perfect and everything was beautiful. It was the perfect wedding day.

They all moved out to the courtyard to get an explanation from Riku, Reks, and Diana. What they heard from them though was enough to shock everyone and stop Luna's fighting with Artemis. Diana was not only Reks' feline guardian from Crystal Tokyo, but she was a child of the Moon Cats.

"What!" cried the group.

Sora pointed at Luna and Artemis. "You're telling us that these two have a kitten in the future and that kitten is Diana!" he said in shock.

"Let's keep it simple, Sora," laughed Axel. "Artemis and Luna are Diana's parents in the future just like you and Riku are Reks' destined parents. Wow…we are a weird bunch aren't we."

Roxas and Zexion sighed. They were a weird bunch, mainly because those two already knew who they were destined to wed. Roxas was destined to be with Saphir, which wasn't a bad thing. Roxas still wore Saphir's coat, which still smelt like his alchemist lover from the future. Zexion, though, was meant to marry Lexaeus. Something he was still in shock from.

Demyx couldn't stop laughing as he crouched down to pant Artemis in the back. "Good job, dude!" he said, cheerfully. "It looks like you and Luna do hook up after all. You owe me five bucks, Squall!"

"Shut up," said Squall as he threw the money at Demyx.

"You had a bet going on?" said Hana. "That's just horrible!"

Sora nodded his head. "Very wrong," he said. "What's more wrong is that you didn't tell me about it. I so would've put money in on that pot."

"Me too," said Roxas.

"I would've won though," laughed Reks.

Diana shook her head. "Leave my mama and papa alone, you meanies!" she shouted. The sound of her tiny voice, sounding mad was enough to leave everyone in shock. Although, the kitten quickly bowed her head, feeling guilty about what she said. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to yell."

"She has manners," said Zexion.

"I doesn't matter," said Luna. "I wont be with a fur ball who lusts for humans."

Artemis sighed as he turned to face Luna. "I don't lust for humans, Luna," he said, calmly. "I just love how beautiful the church looks. And I just wished that a cat could be so lucky to get married in such a beautiful church." A blush began to form on his white furred cheeks.

Everyone began to awe at the cat, and Luna's anger melted away.

Diana picked her head up, standing in front of her future parents. "But you do–" she said, before she was cut off.

Reks snuck up behind her, covering her mouth with his hands. A smile formed on his face as he tried to pull of this moment as nothing more. "Quite now, Diana," he said, softly. "They can't know too much about their own futures." He turned to the others with Diana now in his arms. "Diana is staying her for the remainder of my stay. She will be helping me like Artemis and Luna help you guys."

Artemis sighed as he turned to look up at Riku. "My future kid and future wife walking around in the same time," he said, shaking his head. "I understand your pain now, Riku."

Riku began to laugh as he turned away from Sora and Reks. "It only goes downhill from now on," he warned the cat. "If I were you, I'd move as far away from them as I can."

"What was that Riku?" growled Sora.

"Nothing!" Riku said, while trying to play it cool.

* * *

On the next chapter, an old friend of Squall has her book published. She becomes the next victim for the Amazon Trio as they take advantage of her writer's block. Meanwhile, Roxas struggles with telling the others about him leaving. Can Roxas found the courage to tell them? Can Squall save his friend? Find out in **Book of Pegasus**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: WOOO. I survived week 1 of semester exams. -sigh- week 2 is about to begin. I'm starting to wish that the earth would swallow me up whole. Yeah...so anyways, here's the lovely new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Book of Pegasus:**

The boys were sitting in the diner with Kairi, Tifa, and Hana. They were all scrunched up into two booths with an order of fries between the two groups. While everyone was munching on the food, Sora had an actual book in his hands that he just couldn't take his eyes off. The brunet was captivated by the author's tale.

Axel, Squall, Tifa, and Kairi saw that the boy was reading, leaving them all in shock. Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Hana, and Reks sat in another booth and they were too busy talking to pay attention to their shocked reaction. Sora was too busy reading his book to notice their shocked glares too.

"Dear sweet Jesus!" said Axel. "Sora's reading a book."

Sora picked his head up to see everyone, suddenly staring at him. He looked around just as Yuffie came to them with their refills. She passed them out, while Sora dealt with the shocked glances coming from his friends.

Sora brushed his hair back and slowly reached for a fry. He slowly began to nibble on it, while never taking his eyes off his friends. "What are you staring at me for?" he said, softly. "I did nothing wrong."

Axel pulled the book away from Sora, reading the cover of it. "Pegasus in the Moonlight," he said, loudly. "This is a total chick novel, but it's a novel, nonetheless." He gave the book back to Sora before patting his friend's back. "I'm proud of you, Sora. You're reading a big boy book, not a comic book."

"Ouch," cringed Demyx. "Low blow, my friend."

"You're reading it too!" shouted an excited Kairi. She shot up from the booth and leaned over towards her best friend. "I love that book! What part are you on?"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Easy there, Kairi," said the older girl. "You're go into cardiac arrest with all that excitement."

"It's an interesting book though," admitted Demyx.

Zexion turned his head over to the blond sitting next to him. "You read the book too?" he asked. Demyx, simply, nodded his head. Roxas slowly raised his hand up there too. Zexion gasped in shock. "You read it too? I'm seeing a whole other side to you, Roxas Tsukino."

"What?" said Roxas. "I can't be into sappy books?"

"Not when you always read comics and mystery novels," said Axel.

Zexion ran his fingers through his hair with a soft smile on his face. "Sappiness aside," he spoke over the red head, "the book is actually supposed to be very interesting. I've heard nothing but positive reviews of the book and its author."

Reks was really interested by what they were saying, but he remained silent. He wondered if the book's author was writing about the same Pegasus that he saw almost every night. Could Pegasus be visiting the author's dreams too? He also had a bad feeling that the circus freaks would be after the author for their beautiful dreams.

Squall ate the rest of his fry before looking at the cover of the book. He mouthed the title, silently, to himself before looking further down. The book's title sounded oddly familiar to him. He just didn't know where he heard it from.

He made it to the bottom of the cover to see the author's name. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized the author's name. A smile crept up on his face as felt a tinge of pride rising up from his chest.

* * *

Once they left the diner, Squall walked home with the Tsukino boys, Hana, and the new Moon Cat, Diana. They found a shortcut through the park and used that to get to their homes faster. The sun was setting above them, while they took a stroll through the park.

As they closer home, Squall decided to let out his big secret. Well, not the one that he was with Zexion, but about the author. "I know the author to 'Pegasus in the Moonlight'," he confessed to his friends. "I used to go to school with her before I transferred here."

Sora's eyes began to twinkle as he jumped in front of Squall. "You know the author!" he shouted, excitedly. Roxas and Reks shook their heads, knowing that this was going to end badly. "Why didn't you tell us you knew her sooner?"

Squall shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought it was important," he said, simply. "She was always a secretive person. She was terribly shy, didn't want anyone to know about her writing. I was even sworn to secrecy by her not to tell anyone at school. Now that she's published though, there's no point in keeping the secret.

Roxas began to laugh as he turned to Hana and Reks. "If it was Sora who wrote the book, he would announce it to the whole world!" he said, laughing. "He would be shouting it o the mountain tops with his big mouth!"

"Hey!" shouted Sora. "That's totally uncalled for."

Reks and Hana couldn't stop laughing though.

Diana spoke up, defending her future king. "Don't be so mean to him," said the cat. "Sora is a kind and benevolent king. He's always doing what he thinks is best."

Sora began to smile. "I like that cat," he said, smiling. "She's way nicer then Artemis and Luna."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "He ain't king yet, Diana," he reminded the cat. "Sora's still got a lot of growing up to do." And so did he. A tight, knot formed in his chest as he thought about the scholarship. He already decided what to do what was best for him. He decided that he was going to about it.

Roxas was going away to art school…now, he just needed to tell everyone.

Squall ignored them as he continued what he was talking about before being interrupted by his friends. "Her name's Quistis Trepe. She always dreamed of being an author. She started out mostly by doing short stories and she was trying to get them published through magazines."

"Wow," said Hana. "She really pushed herself, didn't she?"

Squall nodded his head. "It doesn't hurt that she's a child prodigy," he told them. "You know, I haven't seen her in almost two years. Now seems like a good time to see her."

Sora's eyes practically exploded in his head as he jumped in front of Squall. "Can we get her autograph?" he asked. "Please! Can we? Please!"

"That doesn't sound horrible," said Squall. "I suppose we can. Let me talk to her first before you jump her though."

Sora threw himself on Squall, hugging his scarred friend. "Yay!" he shouted, cheerfully. "Thank you, thank you! I promise I won't make a total ass for myself."

"You'd better not," said Squall.

Roxas, Reks, and Hana all glanced at each other. They knew better. They knew Sora was going to make a total ass of himself.

* * *

Adel summoned the Amazon Trio before her, once again. The trio bowed before her, acting with their utmost manners. Adel slammed her staff to the ground as she glared at trio beneath her.

"Six times," she growled. "Six times that you've failed. Six times, you allowed to get the Sailors to get the better of you. Six times!"

The trio kept their heads down. "Forgive us, Master Adel," said the trio.

"Just don't fail me again!" she shouted. The eyeball floating on Adel's staff began to flutter away from the staff. It flew towards the trio, firing a picture out from its eyeball. It fluttered back to Adel where she made her next announcement. "I found a new target who just might be connected to Pegasus."

Tiger's Eye caught the photo and held it up for the other trio members to see. It was of a beautiful woman with her blonde hair tied up. She wore a pair of glasses on her face and her school uniform.

"Who is she?" asked Fisheye.

"That's the author of that Pegasus book," said Hawk's Eye.

Adel nodded her head. "It seems she maybe seeing Pegasus in her dreams," she told them. "Find her, get her mirror, and see if Pegasus roams in her dreams."

Tiger's Eye took the photo and stuffed it in his shirt. "This is my specialty," he told her. "I'll see if she holds the beautiful dreams we are searching for."

"I suggest that you don't fail me," said Adel.

"Yes, master," said Tiger's Eye.

* * *

That next day, Squall took the boys and Hana to Quistis' house. The Moon Cat family also followed after them. Luna and Artemis were interested in Quistis' writing and wanted to see if she truly did know anything about Pegasus. Diana, well, she was just following her parents. Reks was also curious if Quistis dreamt of Pegasus.

Sora walked next to Squall with two books in his hands. He was humming and bursting with joy as he raised his two copies of the books up. "I got two books for Quistis to sign for me," he said, smiling. "I hope she doesn't mind and think I'm overbearing. It would suck if she tells me know."

Axel shook his head as he walked up to Sora. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck as he decided to break his theory. "Sorry Sora, but you need at least three books," he told him. Sora and the others gave Axel a confused look. The red head took his time on elaborating. "You need one for personal use, one for preservation, and one to brag to everybody else with!" He pulled out his backpack, revealing three copies of the book in his bag. "See?"

Luna shook her head at him. "You and Sora never cease to amaze me," she said, loudly. "I worry about you, Axel, though. That greed might get the better of you one day."

"I'll remember your warning," said Axel."

The group kept walking towards her house, and as they walked, Squall bore a big smile on his face. Diana looked up at him with a smile of her own. It amazed her to see the Prince of Jupiter so happy.

Since she arrived to the 21st century, Squall was always serious and rarely cracked a smile. In Crystal Tokyo though, he almost always had a smile on his face. He was always happy, especially whenever he was around his future family.

She just had to remember that she couldn't tell him anything about his destined husband and children.

"Just a little further," said Squall. "Another two blocks at the most."

"Yay!" cheered Sora.

Roxas wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping his distance. He knew he had to tell them soon about leaving to Paris. He wanted to tell them and get it over with, but now wasn't the time. He didn't want to be responsible for killing everyone's happiness.

A sigh escaped Roxas. He was running out of time to tell them. He only had two weeks left until he had to leave. Two weeks until he left for Paris.

* * *

Once they group arrived to the house, they were left in shock to see a massive crowd surrounding it. Fans and reporters surrounded the house with camera flashes making the entire neighborhood light up like a Christmas tree. They each had to pull out a pair of sunglasses that they luckily had on them. It was handy and oddly planned out that they had a pair of sunglasses with them on this bright day.

While they made their way towards the house, Irvine forced his way through the crowd.

He disguised himself in a black suit that made him look like a professional executive, which would work with his cover. Irvine was a fake publisher that was going to pretend to be interested in Quistis and her writing. A smile crept on his face as he believed that this mission was going to go off without a hitch.

Irvine was going to raid her beautiful dreams and see if Pegasus roamed free in them.

Squall made his way through the crowd as well with his friends following behind him. He managed to make it to the front to see the house blocked off by a police barricade. A horrible feeling crept down his spine as he feared the worst for his old friend.

Luckily, a police officer was there. Squall approached the man, trying to see if he could get any answers from him. He quickly hid his diagonal scar with as much of his hair as he could, seeing how facial scars didn't go well with cops "Excuse me," said Squall. He managed to catch the cop's attention. "Can you tell me what happened to Quistis? You see, I'm a friend of hers. She's not hurt, is she?"

"No," the cop said, nicely. "She's actually gone missing. Her parents believe she ran off due to stress. She had a deadline today that she seemed to be unable to meet. Such a shame too, my little girl loves her book."

Squall nodded his head. "Thank you, sir," he said, as he waved off the officer. He snaked his body through the crowd as he found his friends at the edge. "I need to go find her. She hasn't run away like everyone thinks. She's just getting some alone time. I think I know where to find her though."

The others nodded their heads, wishing Squall luck. The brunet waved them off as he raced off to find his friend.

* * *

Squall made his way down to the lake that wasn't too far from Quistis' house or his old school. He made his way down the steps as he approached a tree that sat just a few feet away from the lake. The trunks were massive due to being so close to the water. It provided the perfect amount of shade.

And, it provided the perfect paradise to get away from everything.

Squall jumped down the small hill and went towards the tree. He could see that someone was sitting there. He also noticed a strand of blonde hair sticking out. A smile crept up as he knew that he would find her here.

He made his way to the tree and sat down next to the tree. "I knew I would find you here," he said to the other person.

A pair of blue eyes shot awake. The girl sitting against the tree spun around with her pink blouse and skirt waving through the breeze she created. She ran a gloved hand through her tied up, blonde hair as she looked at Squall. A smile formed on her youthful face as she saw Squall for herself.

"I see you haven't changed much, Leonhart," said the girl.

"Neither have you, Trepe," smiled Squall.

Quistis stood up from the ground with Squall following her lead. She leaned forward to give him a brief hug. She expected him to stand there, but she was left in shock as she felt him wrap his arms around her. A surprised gasp escaped her as she looked up to see his familiar smile and facial scar.

She pulled away from him with a smile forming on her face. "You've changed!" she said, proudly. "You actually give hugs now."

Squall nodded his head. "You can thank my new friends for that," he said, softly. "They changed me for the better. In fact, they helped me with my father issues. We're actually on speaking terms now."

"Wow!" said Quistis. "I have to meet these friends of yours."

"Well, I took them to your house," said Squall. "You weren't there though. Everyone thinks you ran away, but my question is, why did you leave?"

Quistis sighed as she leaned her back against the tree. She turned towards Squall, frowning at him. "I can't write, anything," she confessed. "I lost the dream. I lost the ability to write my stories. I feel like a failure."

Squall shook his head. "You're not a failure," he told her. "You're just suffering from a bit of writer's block."

Quistis disagreed with him though. "It's not writer's block," she told him. "I don't have beautiful dreams anymore, Leon. I can't dream."

A sigh escaped Squall. He almost completely forgot about being called Leon. In fact, she was the one to crown him that nickname since he refused to be called by Squall. He leaned towards her, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can still dream, Quistis," he said, softly. "You just need to find a reason to dream."

"I'm not sure it's that easy," she confessed.

While Squall tired to help his friend, Irvine watched them from a distance. A smile crept up his face as he realized how easy his target would be. Irvine loved it when his victims had a crisis of faith, unable to believe in themselves and their dreams.

Irvine disappeared in the shadows with a plan already in mind.

* * *

Yuffie and the other servers were helping to clean up the diner, hoping to get done before it got too late. They all wanted to desperately go home at a decent time tonight. While they were all working to get everything clean, Squall was sitting in a booth by himself.

He sat there as they finished cleaning, thinking of his past with Quistis. He could clearly remember the first time he met her.

_It was four years ago when they met. A bunch of bullies surrounded Quistis. They pushed and teased the poor girl. The jerks knocked her papers out of her hands, causing them to fly out of her hands. It was a nightmare for her that she couldn't get away from._

_Lucky for her that a scarless Squall was around when she finally cried out for help. _

_He just happened to be passing by the park when he saw her getting bullied. Seeing those guys pick on her was enough to make him snap. Although he didn't show it, Squall hated bullies and them picking on helpless victims. He ran towards her, cracking his fists together to catch their attention._

_Once the guys saw Squall, they knew they were in a world of trouble. They knew of Squall's battles with Seifer. They knew they had better get out of there before Squall Leonhart had the chance to pulverize them._

_They all ran off just as Squall reached Quistis. The girl looked up at him, watching as Squall bent over to pick up her papers. "I didn't realize we had so much homework," he said, kindly. He picked up some of the papers and briefly scanned over them without Quistis noticing._

_She was too busy going over the papers, trying to find all her work._

_Squall finished going over one of the pages before realizing it wasn't a homework assignment. "This story seems interesting," he told her, which freaked him out. Nobody knew that Squall could speak. He was always so slight in class that everyone just assumed he was a mute. "Do you mind if read it some more?"_

_Quistis nodded her head. "Sure," she said, calmly. She gathered all the papers together before handing them to him. "It's a manuscript for a book I'm writing," she told him. "It's still a rough draft, but I dream of getting it published some day."_

"_Maybe you will," said Squall._

Squall got up from the booth, letting out a deep sigh. He left a tip on the table for Yuffie as he made his way out of the diner. He was going to do something about Quistis, and oddly enough, he was going to need some help with that.

Sadly, though, he was going to need Sora.

* * *

Quistis returned to her bedroom, hoping that she would be able to write something. It was never this hard for her though. She never had so much trouble writing a story before. She could always write faster and better stories then anyone else.

Why was this happening to her? Why was she being divinely punished?

"Damn!" shouted Quistis. She crumbled another sheet of paper and threw it at the wall. She smacked her face down on the desk as she growled in frustration. The girl hated her life at the moment. She hated everything.

While she sat in her dimly, lit bedroom, she remembered when this all started. She could remember when her heart was broken. When her beautiful dreams ended.

It was a few weeks ago. Quistis when to the soccer field to watch her crush play. She had a fascination with a boy at school, one who Squall tried to make her pursue. She couldn't talk to him though; she just admired him from afar. He was her muse.

This continued until she saw him that day. The day she saw him with another girl on the field. Although she had no rights over him, seeing him kiss anyone else crushed her heart. It was enough to shatter her, on the inside.

She felt shallow and stupid for thinking like that, but the hormones in her hurt.

"Quistis!"

The girl turned around to hear someone calling for her through her balcony. She made it to the door and went outside where she saw a little boy standing outside. Reks was holding up a copy of her book above his head.

"I see Pegasus too!" he told her. "I see him all the time. I just wanted you to know that I believe in you."

Hearing this made a smile creep up on her face. She couldn't help but to feel joy by hearing that somebody honestly believed in her. She could hear the honesty in Reks' voice. It was enough to fill her with some hope.

Reks began to smile too. "Any chance you'll write more for your story?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry," said Quistis, "but I just can't write anymore. I can't dream."

"Don't feed us that bull." Squall appeared next to Reks with Sora and Roxas beside him. He had his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Don't you remember your old dream?" shouted Squall. "Don't you remember that you loved to write and that you dreamt of writing for anyone who would love reading your stories as much as you love writing them? Even if it was only one person, you said that would make all the difference to you."

Yes, she could remember her old dream now, her real dream. Quistis nodded her head and pulled her head away from her window. "I remember now," she told Squall. "Thank you for reminding me, Squall."

Squall nodded his head as the balcony door closed shut and Quistis returned to her writing.

* * *

While Quistis felt inspired and worked on a new story, she heard her bedroom door creak open. She picked her head up from her desk to see a black suited man with long, auburn hair standing at her doorway. He did appear to be rather attractive, but Quistis paid him no unnecessary attention.

"Can I help you?" said the young writer.

Irvine shook his head. "It's not what you can do for me, it's what can I do for you!" he said, smiling at her. "I'm Mr. Kinneas from Dead Publishing. I'm an editor there and we've taken an interest in your writing." He made himself sound as charming as he could for her. There was no way he was letting her slip through his fingers. "We just wanted to extend an offer to you, Ms. Trepe. We hope you'll be interested in joining us at Dead Publishing."

He presented a black, business card to her with a skull on top. He handed it to her for her to take. Quistis took the card, but she already felt a dark chill rise out of him. She felt a horrible feeling from this man.

Irvine continued to try and work his charm on her. "Perhaps, we could work close together," he told her. "Very closely."

Quistis pushed her chair away, immediately, feeling frightened by him. "Get out of my house!" she shouted. "Get out before I call the cops!"

"You won't get the chance." A yellow curtain fell over Irvine, changing his appearance. Tiger's Eye began to laugh as he cracked his whip on the ground.

Quistis ran for her balcony door and pushed it opened. She prayed that Squall and the others were still there as she cried for help. She prayed that someone would be there to help her when she turned out to see Tiger's Eye standing at the doorway.

He cracked his whip, calling her attention. "One!" A red board pinned her back. "Two!" Her ankles and wrists were bound to the board by the steel cuffs. "Three!" Quistis cried in terror and pain as her Dream Mirror escaped her body.

Tiger's Eye began to laugh as he made his way to her mirror.

* * *

The others heard Quistis' screaming though.

Squall quickly pulled his Jupiter Planet Wand from his pocket and held the green wand up in the air. "Hold on Quistis!" he shouted. "Jupiter Planet Power!" The Jupiter symbol began to glow on the golden star. Squall spun around in a circle with his clothes disappearing. Bolts of lightning rose up from the ground and clothed him in his Sailor uniform, which included a pair of green pants, dark-green, combat boots, a green collar and tie with a white vest, white gloves, a green choker, and a green-gemmed tiara.

Roxas raised his black crown and yellow star Keychains up. "Oblivion, Oathkeeper Power!" shouted the blond. His clothes disappeared as well as his Keychains floated around in the air with ribbons of light wrapping around his body. The ribbons of light created his uniform, which was baggy, white pants, black boots, black vest with a white coat over that, the coat had a red collar on it a well, and on his wrists was black and white checkered wristband. His forehead sparkled with a Crescent Moon, while the palm of his hands burned with the Earth symbol.

Sora and Reks held up their Crisis Moon Compacts in the air. The two of them called upon their powers, together. "Moon Crisis Dream Action!" they shouted together. Their clothes vanished as well with a multitude of ribbons wrapping around their nude bodies. They spun around in circles as light flashed all around them, creating their Super Sailor uniforms.

* * *

Tiger's Eye forced his head through Quistis' Dream Mirror to see if Pegasus truly did roam around in her dreams. He forced his head deeper inside her mirror, growling in frustration as he saw no sign of Pegasus. He slammed his foot down on the ground, disappointed that there was no sign of the winged horse.

He pulled his head out of her mirror, ruffling his hair with his hand. "How horribly, disappointing!" he shouted. "The worst thing is that Adel chose this lame target."

"I'll show you lame! Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

Tiger's Eye knew that he was in for a world of trouble. He jumped off the edge of the balcony just as Sailor Jupiter sparked with lightning and he landed next to Quistis and her mirror. The Sailor spun back to throw the thunder ball at Tiger's Eyes.

"I'm out of here!" shouted Tiger's Eye. He jumped off the house, avoiding his attack, and landed in the middle of the road. With his circus reflexes, he landed on the ground without hurting himself.

"FLARE!"

A bolt of fiery magick flew across the road, heading straight for Tiger's Eye. He took the fiery magick as he saw the Keybearer standing by the Moons. The Keybearer had his arms raised up with his Flare spell burning against Tiger's Eye. He howled in frustration as he was forced down to his knees.

Tiger's Eye looked at the blond that stood far away from him. "I'll make you pay for that!" he shouted. "Get over here Lemures, Tenko!" His shadow drew in size as the newest Lemures joined Tiger's Eye in battle.

The Shadow rose up, revealing another blue-skinned Lemures. She wore a black and yellow one-piece with a black vest over it. She also had on a red bowtie with a ticking clock on top of her head. She giggled as her clock ticked on top of her curly hair.

"Finish these brats!" shouted Tiger's Eye. He leaped into the air, disappearing into his fiery portal. Jupiter caught Quistis as the board disappeared and her mirror returned to her body. He gently placed Quistis on the ground before leaping back into battle with the others.

The Keybearer, Sailor Moon, and Mini Moon all surrounded Jupiter as Tenko rose up into the air. She still giggled as she stretched her arms apart, causing silver chains to fly out of her hands. The boys, foolishly, ran towards them when he chains quickly wrapped around their bodies.

The boys were all pulled together, causing them all to bang their heads, against each other.

"You boys are so much fun!" said Tenko. "I can't wait until I can make you go boom!"

"What!" shouted the boys. "What do you mean make us go boom?"

Tenko started to laugh as she pulled out a time bomb from her back. She turned the gears on it so that it began to tick. "Bye bye!" she shouted. She threw the time bomb at their feet with the boys starting to panic.

Sailor Moon hopped around the most with the others trying not to fall. "I don't want to get blown up!" he cried. "Please, I don't want to die!"

The bomb was seconds away from going off. The Sailors and the Master shouted in terror, as they feared that their doom was almost here. "Someone help us!" they shouted as they tried to get away.

"SAKURA PETAL WHIP!"

"VENUS LOVE-CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

A rosy whip and a chain of hearts flew across the air, knocking the bomb into the air. The boys looked up into the air with Tenko just as the bomb went off in the air. A sigh of relief escaped them as they all turned back to see Sailor Sakura and Venus standing with Mercury and Mars.

Mars and Mercury, quickly, pulled the chains off them, freeing their friends.

Tenko stomped her foot on the ground. "Not fair!" she shouted. "No fair, at all!"

"I'll show you fair!" shouted the Keybearer. He spread his arms apart, causing holy light to sparkle around him. "HOLY!" Orbs of light fluttered around Tenko. The orbs exploded around her, causing her to stumble backward.

Jupiter slammed the palms of his hands together, feeling even angrier at the Lemures for trying to blow them up. The lightning rod on his tiara extended with lighting coming down from it. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" He bent the lightning to her will, causing it form a ball in his hands. He flung it at the Lemures with it zapping her on contact.

Tenko cried out in pain as her body electrocuted.

Sailor Mini Moon clasped his hands together as he crouched down to the ground. "Help us protect beautiful dreams, Pegasus!" said the boy. He raised the Crystal Carillion up in the air, ringing the bell. "Twinkle Yell!" The sky turned into a dreamy landscape with a golden light forming in the air. Pegasus appeared, letting out a strong cry into the air.

A golden beam shot from his horn, which reached Sailor Moon and his scepter. He swung the Moon Kaleidoscope forward as the crystal began to blink and the wings spread out from the side. He crouched down to the ground, pulling the scepter back as he used Pegasus' added power. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted.

He pushed the scepter forward, releasing the scepter's power. A sphere of light shot out from it with it shattering into pieces as it reached the Lemures. She howled out in pain as her body melted into nothing.

* * *

Quistis woke up from her nightmare. She had a blanket over her as she rested in the safety of her bed. She held onto her head, feeling it still aching due to Tiger's Eye raiding her dreams. Although, she didn't really remember anything that happened.

"You're probably going to need this." Squall appeared at the side of her bed with an ice bag in his hands. He handed it over to her with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you," Quistis said, softly. She took the ice pack and placed it on her head. She went back to bed, letting out a soft sigh. "I had such a wonderful dream…a beautiful dream. I was attacked by a monster, but the Sailor Soldiers and Pegasus rescued me."

Squall kept a smile on his face as he leaned in closer. "Really now?" he asked her. "You don't say."

She nodded her head. "They were there," she said, smiling. "I can have beautiful dreams again." She turned her head over to Squall. She rested her hand on his and kept smiling at him. "When I finish my next book, promise me you'll be the first to read it."

"You didn't have to ask," said Squall. "I'll always be the first to read your books."

Quistis nodded her head. "Thank you, Squall."

* * *

Sora opened his bedroom after hearing it knock. Riku and Reks sat on his bed as the brunet went to go open it. They were supposed to be talking about their new enemy and Pegasus, but someone seemed to want to interrupt them.

When Sora opened the door, he was a little surprised to see Roxas standing on the other side. "I thought you were going to be with Zexion for the day?" asked the brunet.

Roxas shook his head. "I decided not to go," he said, softly. "Can I talk to you, Sora? I have something I really need to tell you."

Sora nodded his head. "Of course," he let his brother into his room. The brothers approached the bed where Riku and Reks picked their heads up. The other two were curious with what was going on with the brother. "What do you need to talk about?"

Roxas let out a deep sigh. It was obvious that something was bothering him; the others could clearly see that. They just wondered what was wrong with him. Roxas finally took in a deep breath of courage.

"I'm leaving," said Roxas.

"Leaving?" said Reks. "What do you mean?"

Roxas turned away as he collected himself. He turned back to them with a solemn look on his face. "I'm going to art school for a year…in Paris, France."

Sora's eyes lit up in shock. Riku and Reks were amazed to hear this too. What was happened next though, surprised them all. Sora collapsed to the ground with Riku quickly catching him. Roxas and Reks went to Sora, seeing that the boy wasn't waking up.

* * *

Silly Sora, always fainting for no reason.

On the next chapter, the gang makes a mess of Riku's apartment, trashing poor Riku's place. Riku briefly moves in with Axel, which makes Sora even more bitter then his anger at his brother for leaving him. What insanity will insue? And who does Irvine chose as his next target? I know, this guy is such an attention whore. Find out what happens in **Roommate Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: WOOOOOO! I got another chatper finished and I also have a Pre-Cal final to study for and a vocab test for English and a project for Economics to finish. Gasp! I have a busy week. Also, I finally posted my new digimon fan fic. You guys need to read it. PWEEEEEASE! Do it and I shall love you all. Also, leave some pretty reviews. Yea. Reviews are great.**

**Roommate Hell:**

It took him a while, but Sora got over the initial shock of hearing that his brother was leaving for France. Despite being over his shock, Sora refused to speak to his brother. Sora hasn't spoken to Roxas in three days, and Roxas only had a week left in Tokyo before he took his farewell bow.

Well, that included their witch Naminé; she was leaving with him.

Sora tried not to pay much attention to any of this though, except his bitterness for Roxas. That was something he was purposely ignoring. The boys, Hana, and the Moon Cats were all in Riku's apartment for a major study session. Apparently, everyone had a big test within the next couple of days so studying was very necessary.

Axel helped Squall and Hana with their history questions. The two of them were in the same history class and Axel was a pro when it came to history. The red head was quite the historian, which surprised them all.

Demyx had Artemis and Luna help with his English. His grammar skills were atrocious, but he wasn't Sora bad though.

Speaking of Sora, the brunet was busy glaring at Riku as he helped Zexion with a particular math problem. Riku showed Zexion the formula he needed. The others didn't question it, Zexion may have been the genius of the group, but Riku was a student in university. Riku had a lot more upstairs then they gave him credit for.

Sora was fuming; he had a lot of issues right now. His face was red and he snapped his pencil in two. He was angry at Roxas for not telling him about France so poor Zexion and Riku had to take his fury. There were so many issues for him today.

Of course, Axel noticed him fuming. Thinking that it was just a jealous Sora, he decided to poke fun at him. "You're such a jealous brat, Sora," laughed Axel. The red head slapped his friend's back, causing the brunet to growl at him. Everyone gulped from seeing his sudden reaction.

Hana hid herself behind Squall for safety. "What's his problem?" she asked him, softly. "Why is he all pissy?"

"Don't ask me," said Squall. "I'm not the expert on Sora. Roxas is."

That caused Sora to growl even louder. He smacked his fist down on the table as he glared at Squall and Hana. "Don't you mention that traitor's name!" he shouted. "I hate him!"

Zexion sighed as he scooted away from Riku. "You don't hate your brother, Sora," he said to his fuming friend. "You can't stay mad at him forever because he didn't tell you he was leaving. He was probably too scared to tell us."

"Shut up!" growled Sora.

Artemis and Luna had to sigh as they turned away from their fuming prince. They wondered if Sora would ever get over his "betrayal." They were half-tempted to ask Diana, but they knew better then to do that. They had to keep their noises out of the future.

"Quit acting like a brat," said Axel. "Get that foot out of your ass already."

"Leave me alone, Axel!" shouted Sora.

Demyx decided to push himself between the two. "Hey! Hey!" he said, smiling. He was going to try and keep the peace. "We're all friends here. Not enemies. Let's be friends!"

Squall began to sniff the air. He brushed his hair back as he turned to the others. "Does anyone else smell something burning?" he asked.

Diana hoped up to the windowsill where she saw black smoke. A sharp gasp escaped her throat as she saw the bad sign. "There's a fire downstairs!" she shouted.

"FIRE!" shouted everyone.

That was all that needed to be said. Panic ensued the apartment as everyone ran around like idiots. They grabbed stuff they thought they needed, they tripped over furniture, and they acted like a fire was the scariest thing in the world. They could fight the Seeker of Darkness, the Doom Phantom, and Pharaoh 90, but a little fire scared them to death.

The worst happened when Axel grabbed hold of a fire extinguisher. He tried to pop the top to put out whatever fire got in there way, unfortunately that caused the can to explode. The can flew everywhere, creating nothing but chaos and destruction in Riku's apartment.

Once the white smoke cleared, that's when Zexion happened to see the smoke out the window.

"The building isn't on fire," said Zexion.

Everyone stopped in their place as they returned to normal.

* * *

Their study session turned into a clean up and try to fix the damages session.

The fire extinguisher did more damage then they thought it would. Riku finished getting goo out of his carpet as Zexion and Hana returned from outside. The others were busy and cleaning up the damage, but there was still a lot of work they had to do.

Riku's apartment was trashed.

Hana wiped some crud of her skirt as she turned to Riku and Axel. "The fish market across the street caught on fire," she told them. She looked back towards Diana. "It looks like you were right about a fire; you just saw the wrong building on fire."

Diana frowned as she started at the ground. "I'm so sorry, King Endymion," said the cat.

Riku shook his head. "I thought I told you to just call me Riku," he said to the cat.

Axel turned away as he punched Sora's shoulder. "It's not you fault, Diana," he said, laughing. "Blame stupid Sora here for being a brat. If he behaved like a normal human then we would've been able to prevent all this panic."

"You're the one who broke the fire extinguisher!" shouted Sora.

"Do you really want to start this again?" said Axel.

Squall pulled them arm's-length apart. "Back off," he said to the both of them. "If you don't behave then I'm going to have to kick both your asses! Got it?"

Axel and Sora nodded their heads.

Riku slumped into the couch, staring at his ruined living room. "I have to tell my landlord," he said, already not looking forward to that. "I need to seriously clean this place up. I can't do my assignments, either. Ugh, I'm going to have to pay people to fix it and get a hotel room."

"You're not getting a hotel!" said Sora. He jumped in front of Riku with a bright smile on his face. An honest one that made him feel better since the Roxas' incident. "You can stay with me."

"That's not going to happen," said Luna. "You're parents wouldn't allow it."

Artemis agreed. "They're not going to let Riku stay with you," he reminded him. "Your father barely approves of you being with Riku. He wouldn't want him living with you."

Axel nodded his head as he turned to Riku. "You can stay with me then," he said, smiling. "Since it's partly my fault for trashing the place, you can stay at the shrine. We have plenty of room. Plenty of quite space for you to get your work done."

A smile formed on Riku's face. "Thanks, Axel," he said to his red head friend.

* * *

The Amazon Trio prepared to be cut into pieces by Adel, once again.

Adel appeared on her usual platform as she stared down at the trio. As usual, they were bowing to their leader, waiting for her brutal attack. Adel slammed her staff into the ground. "You three have failed me again," she growled. "You failures have prevented us from gaining Pegasus' power."

Hawk's Eye picked his head up, staring at Adel. "What is this Pegasus power?" he asked.

Adel glared down at him. There was no need for her inferiors to know the master plan of the Dead Moon. "That's nothing for you to concern yourself with!" she shouted. "You should only focus on capturing Pegasus." The winged horse was the key to unlocking the Ultimate Power that they needed.

"Yes, Master Adel," said the trio.

* * *

Irvine, Balthier, and Bartz sat on their stools as they searched through the pictures.

Bartz let out a board sigh as he gave up on them. "Nothing but girls," he said, disgusted. "You guys can handle this mission."

Balthier finished his drink before pushing the pictures at Irvine. "No one with my taste or worthy of beautiful dreams," he growled. "You can have this one."

Irvine closed his eyes as he had his hands over the pictures. "I need a worthy target," he said, humming. "I use my psychic powers to find a perfect target."

"Psychic," laughed Bartz. "You're such a fool."

Irvine smacked his hand down on the bar as he pulled the picture up. He opened his eyes with a smile creeping up on his face. "Ah," he said, smiling. "She seems like an interesting target. So pure and sweet. I'm sure she'll hold beautiful dreams." He got up from the table and left to find his target.

Hana Yosei had made his list.

* * *

Axel's favorite, not really, grandfather showed Riku around the shrine. The dark-skinned, old man ignored the fact that Riku has been here multiple times. The old man was grateful to have someone new to have fun with. Axel was never any fun and Zell was just too easy to manipulate.

"You know," said grandpa, "you can stay a year or two if you want, young man. You seem like you have a solid head on your shoulders. You can be my new apprentice too!"

Riku began to laugh as he declined his offer. "I'm sorry, sir," he said, smiling. "This is only a temporary thing though. Until my apartment is fixed up so that it's livable again."

Grandpa didn't stop though. He really didn't care what Riku had to say. "I need a grandson to inherit the shrine," he said, loudly. The two of them walked down the hall with Riku carrying his suitcase. "Axel refuses to take care of the place, and I'm not sure Zell is man enough for the job. Why don't you take over as my grandson?"

Riku continued to laugh, unable to believe what the man was saying. He always knew that Axel's grandpa was a little crazy, but he did enjoy the old man's company. Grandpa was always good for a much needed laugh.

While grandpa showed Riku around the shrine, Sora tired to break into the building. Everyone else was holding him back to keep him from going any further. They weren't letting him go into the shrine and trash the place. For everyone's safety, they weren't about to let that happen.

Zell stood in the distance with his flattened hair waving around. He didn't have to use as much gel now due to the fact he didn't have the chance to buy any. His hand was on the tribal tattoo on his face as he stared at Riku and grandpa.

Riku was invading his home, and as far as he was concerned, he was going down!

Reks started to laugh at Sora as the others continued to pull him back. Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Squall all had to hold onto him to keep him from going any further. Reks couldn't believe how insane everyone around here was.

"You are completely insane," said the boy. "I still cannot believe you're my father."

Sora turned, glaring at Reks. "Keep it up kid, you're going to be grounded in the future," he growled.

"No he won't," said Zexion. "He's being insane."

"When isn't he insane?" laughed Demyx.

* * *

Night had already come and Riku was all settled into the shrine. Right now, he made himself at home in the spare bedroom with his laptop on his lap. He was reviewing for a Physiology test for next week, while working on a project for his Foreign Literature class that was due next week. The Future King of Crystal Tokyo was awfully busy at the moment.

It was luck for him that his feline protector was keeping an eye out for everyone. After having his apartment trashed, Diana took it upon herself to protect her future king from anyone who dared to intrude on his studies. She was going to make sure her King Endymion did all the studying that he needed so he would excel by the time he and Sora wed, and became King Endymion and Neo-King Ventus, the Sovereigns of Earth.

Riku closed his computer and let out a deep sigh. He began to scratch his scalp before turning to smile at his feline guardian. "I think I'll take a hot bath, now," he said, smiling. "Can you keep an eye out for Sora and Reks? I'm sure they'll try to break into my room while I'm away."

Diana nodded her head. "You can rely on me, King Endymion!" said the cat.

Riku shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you, Diana?" said the young man. "I'm not King Endymion yet, so you can just call me Riku."

He got up from the bed and grabbed a towel before he made the kitten exit the room. Diana ran out so that Riku could strip down to nothing. He wrapped the towel around his waist then took his bathroom supplies and made his way to the bath. Diana remained outside his room to keep an eye out for Reks and Sora.

* * *

Axel was whistling to himself with his own red towel wrapped around his skinny waist. His hair was tied back with black ribbon because he didn't feel like washing his spiky head tonight. He kept on whistling as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Grandpa's so annoying," he grumbled to himself. "He's always complaining about me leaving the temple. Forgive me for having my own dreams in life. So what if I want to become a businessman, musician, politician, and astronaut? That's none of his business!"

He opened the door to the hot bath that was heated by hot coals that they had in the shrine. It was very old school, but it was very enjoyable when you needed to relax. It was like having his own, personal spa.

When he opened the door, Axel let out a loud cry as he found Riku falling into the bathtub. Axel quickly slid the door shut with his hands over his eyes as he tried to get the mental image of Riku's sexy ass out of his head. "Sora is so going to kill me if he found out I saw Riku naked," he said, sighing to himself. "Oh, I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Riku splashed into the tub with his body completely red. He knew that Axel caught a glimpse of his ass cheeks spread wide open as he got into the bath. How humiliating that one of his boyfriend's friends caught him completely naked. He wasn't even sure if he caught a glimpse of his dick and balls.

Riku splashed water in his face before diving to the bottom of the tub. He knew if Sora ever found out about this that he would so be dead. They would both be dead. Sora wouldn't stop until he killed him and Axel.

While Axel was trying to shake the traumatizing image out of his head, Zell came running down the hall, wearing only his boxers. He heard Axel screaming and decided to check what the problem was. Zell wondered though, why Axel was covering his eyes like he saw something he shouldn't have seen as he stood there in a towel.

"What's the problem?" asked Zell.

Axel shook his head. "Don't ask." The red head went walking back into his room, no longer feeling the need to take a bath.

Zell looked at the bathroom, realizing that something in there spooked him. He slowly slid the door open just as Riku rose up from the water. The blond began to glare at Riku's muscular backside as he began to scrub himself.

"I'll get you for this, Riku," growled Zell.

* * *

Axel ran back into his room and slid the door shut. He was going to wait an hour before trying to go back to the bathroom. He wanted to make sure that Riku was out of there with clothes on before he tried to take a bath, again.

"I can't believe that happened," he said to himself.

"Can't believe what?"

Chills ran down Axel's spine. He knew that there was nobody in his room or anywhere near his room. Axel held onto his towel as he picked up a baseball bat by the door that he had in case of emergencies. Somehow, he felt this would be a potential emergency.

He made his way to the window to see something on the branch of a tree. He squinted his eyes closer just as the thing came closer. A sharp screamed of terror escaped Axel as he fell back with his towel, now, barley hanging onto him.

On his tree was Sora dressed up in a black ninja outfit. The brunet was concealed from neck down in his ninja garb with his porcupine hair swaying in the breeze. The boy peaked closer at Axel before noticing that he could see Axel's privates from a brief opening in the towel. He shrieked too as he covered his eyes and almost fell out of the tree.

Axel shot up to his feet, tightening his hold on his towel. "Sora, what the fuck are you doing here?" he shouted. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you retarded bastard!"

Sora shook his head as he opened his. He was officially scared with the mental image of Axel's penis in his head. "I'm only here to protect Riku from you and your evil ways!" he shouted.

"I'm an apprentice priest!" shouted Axel.

"Exactly!" said Sora. "You could molest my Riku!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "See Riku naked as he got into the bath doesn't count as molesting him," he told his insane friend. A sharp gasp escaped him as he saw Sora's eyes go all bug eyed on him. He couldn't believe he just admitted to seeing Riku naked, just now. That was the stupidest thing he could've ever done.

Sora heard every detail that Axel said. "YOU WHAT!" he shouted, angrily. "You saw my boyfriend naked, you fucking basted!"

"Just his backside," said Axel as he stepped back.

"What!"

Sora was more pissed off to hear that Axel saw his boyfriend's ass. That perfectly round ass was for only Sora's eyes and Sora's eyes alone. Axel and everyone else in the entire universe were never meant to that but him!

* * *

Riku let out a deep sigh as he splashed more water in his face. "Remind me why I decided to stay at Axel's place?" he asked himself. "I was better off staying with Zack or Ellone. At least they have locks on doors."

While Riku talked to himself and got cleaned up, Zell snuck around outside with an evil plan in mind. Zell poured more coals into the heater to purposely heat up Riku's bath. He wasn't heating it up because he was worried that Riku was too cold. He was heating it up to purposely burn the silver haired man.

Zell grinned evilly as he waited and waited. Finally, good news came once the water was plenty hot. Riku yelped out in pain as he jumped out of the super hot bathtub for fear of burning his skin off.

Riku stumbled on the ground, but managed not to hurt himself. He quickly grabbed his towel as his skin turned extra red then ran out of the bathroom to his room. His skin felt like it was on fire and he needed to cool himself down.

"I should've fucking stayed with Zack!" he shouted.

* * *

In the safety of his bedroom, Reks slept peacefully in his covers. His mind began to wander off into the Crystal Woods where Pegasus was waiting for him. His dreams of the Crystal Woods never felt so real before as he saw himself actually in the woods. This time it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like he was really there.

Reks stared at his dreamy form, realizing that it was still a dream. He let out a disappointed sigh before looking up to see Pegasus standing on the water. Reks walked out on the water as he approached his winged companion.

"Hello, Prince Ventus Reks Chiba Tsukino," said Pegasus.

Reks let out a surprised gasp. "You know who I really am?" said the boy.

Pegasus nodded his head. "Yes, I do," said the horse. The horse began to approach the boy as well. They met at the center of the lake with Reks staring into the horse's red eyes. "Why are you here, young prince? Do you need to talk to me about something?"

Reks softly nodded his head as he gently touched Pegasus' face. He felt like he could talk just about anything to Pegasus and he would understand, completely. "It's about love," said the boy, "and jealousy. I want to know if someone can truly love someone but be jealous over them."

"Jealousy and love go hand and hand, young prince," said Pegasus. "When you're in love, you want that special person to always be by your side. Jealousy is a normal feeling that everyone will experience at some point. Although, too much jealousy can be dangerous and destroy love. You must always remember patient with those you love and give them the right amount of space."

"Oh," said Reks.

"Why?" asked the horse. "Are you in jealous love with someone?"

Reks began to blush as he shook his head. "Of course not," said the boy. "It's about somebody else that I worry about."

"I see," said Pegasus. "Goodnight, young prince."

The horse let out a faint cry into the moonlight that relaxed Reks' mind as he slipped off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Roxas sat in his room, staring out into the moonlight.

On his lap was his sketchpad that he started to draw in. He did a perfect drawing of the night sky with the crescent moon looking perfect in his collection. He flipped to the previous page to see a picture of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter. The quartet stood on top of a cliff. The next page had the Outer Sailors standing on top of a mountaintop: Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn were all in the drawing.

Further in the spiral was a picture of himself as Prince Roxas with Sora as Prince Ventus in the Moon Palace with their fathers, King Ventus and King Terra. They all looked like a happy family as they sat in the throne on the Moon.

Roxas clenched onto his bed sheets as a tear escaped his face. He hated that his brother hated him. He hated that there was nothing he could do to make things right. He just hated his life in Tokyo so much and he couldn't wait until he left for Paris.

"Fuck them all," he growled as he threw the sketchpad on the floor.

* * *

Once morning came, Riku had to rub his stiff shoulder. That major, hot bath messed his body up in more ways then one. Riku needed to check on Reks later because he wasn't sure if the water damaged his sperm count, making him sterile. Then again, if anything did happen to Reks then Sora would've said something by now.

Riku crawled out of bed and resumed to work on his assignments.

Diana still kept a constant watch out for him though.

* * *

Axel couldn't sleep at all that night. Sora bitched and yelled at him for over an hour about seeing his boyfriend naked. It was then that Axel made the bigger mistake of telling Sora that he's seen his brother naked too. Although Sora was still mad at Roxas, Sora wasn't going to let Axel get away with talking about his brother like that.

Therefore, for another hour, Axel went to sleep with Sora screaming in his ear.

What a wonderful ninja. Axel didn't even want to think where the idiot got the ridiculous costume from though.

Axel crawled out of bed and made his way outside to see if he needed to do any yard work today. Once he made it out of the temple that's when he saw that annoying ninja still staring Riku's bedroom window. After finding out that he saw Riku naked, Sora didn't trust Axel or Riku.

Axel merely shook his head as he threw a small rock at Sora's back. The brunet fell out of the tree, but managed to land with grace. The crappy ninja turned around and went racing after Axel.

"Bastard!" shouted Sora. "You tried to kill me."

"I wasn't trying," said Axel as he walked around in his red boxers. "If I was trying to kill you, you would already be dead."

Sora tackled Axel to the ground and the two of them began to strangle each other. Well, they were strangling each other until a loud shriek caused them to stop. They turned around to see Diana on the front porch growling at the both of them.

"Shut up!" shouted the tiny kitten. "My king is trying to study! If you can't be quite then I'm afraid you both will have to leave." She stormed back inside the shrine after saying her piece to the boys.

They blinked their eyes in shock as they pulled away from each other.

Axel scratched his head as he turned to Sora. "Did I just get kicked out of my own house?" he asked him.

Sora nodded his head. "I think so," he said, softly. "That cat so has Luna's temper."

Axel agreed as he pushed Sora to the ground before running back to the temple. Sora got up from the ground, shaking his fist at Axel. "I'll get you for this!" shouted the brunet. "I'll get you!" That's when he heard his stomach rumble. "I'll get you as soon as I get me some breakfast."

Axel rolled his eyes as he yelled for Zell to get up. "Zell, I need you to get rid of a retarded ninja"!" he shouted.

Sora yelled at Axel for calling him retarded before running off to his own house.

* * *

Zell sat on a simple mat with his legs crossed into the lotus position. He was taking in deep breaths as he meditated to rid himself of negative energy. What he did to Riku last night was messed up. He was willing to admit that now, but he just couldn't help it. He was easily jealousy when it came to Axel.

It all started with that stupid kiss. He gave into his feelings and kissed Axel almost two years ago, which broke Roxas' heart when he walked in on them. He almost killed that kid and Axel too.

A deep sigh escaped him as he cleared his mind of all thoughts.

At least, that's what he was trying to do.

"Snap out of it, Zell!" shouted grandpa. The old man snuck up behind him, patting his hands on the young man's shoulders. "We're going babe hunting!"

Zell let out a worried sigh, he knew going "babe hunting" with grandpa was dangerous. He wondered how many restraining orders grandpa would get slapped with today.

* * *

Axel was cleaning around the shrine, doing some light sweeping, when Hana showed up at its steps. The girl wore a plaid skirt that ended just above her knees with a green blouse. She stopped in front of Axel who turned around to pay attention to the girl.

"What can I help you with, Ms. Yosei?" asked Axel.

Hana crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the ground. She was no good at this. She was no good at confronting people, but this was important. "It's about the brothers," she finally said. "I'm worried about them. Sora's being all mood swings and Roxas is severally depressed."

Axel stopped sweeping at he focused into her eyes. "Roxas is depressed?" he asked, softly.

Without any of them noticing, Irvine hid behind the trees as he watched them.

She nodded her head. "My room is across from his," she said, softly. "I saw him crying and throwing stuff around his room before finally going to sleep, last night."

"Roxy," Axel said, softly. He held onto the broom tightly. "Stupid Sora! Why does he have to be a total dick sometimes? They're so close too. Roxas loves his brother and Sora feels the same. Sora's being a fucking asshole."

"So they are really close?" asked Hana.

Axel nodded his head. "They fight all the time, but you know that's just how they express their feelings," he said, calmly. "They've gotten especially close after they learned that they were bothers in their past life. Prince Ventus and Prince Roxas, the sons of King Ventus and King Terra."

"We have to do something," said Hana.

"We do," said Axel. "Roxas leaves in like three days. I need to make Sora apologize to him before then." He heard a rustling in the bushes, which made him think of the annoying ninja that lurked around here. What he didn't know though was that the rustling was caused by Irvine.

Axel swung the broom at the bushes, expecting to knock Sora out. Instead, though, Irvine fell out with his head smacking the concrete. Axel paid him no attention though. "I know that idiot is around here, somewhere," he growled. He turned to Hana, still swinging his broom around like a crazy person. "Excuse me, Hana. I have a ninja wannabe to hunt!"

Axel stalked off into the shrine to find the ninja.

Hana looked down at the man that Axel so brutally attack. She crouched down to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked, softly. "I hope my friend didn't hurt you too much."

Irvine recovered from his initial shock and picked his head up from the ground. A gentle smile crept up on his face as he took hold of the girl's hand. "You friend couldn't hurt my love for you," he said, smiling at her. Hana looked at him, in shock. "You see, I was knocked out by your beauty. The beauty of an angel."

Hana began to blush as Irvine got on his feet. A smile was still on his face, as he knew that he won the girl's heart. It looked like he was getting his touch back.

Irvine stepped back from her just as his yellow curtain covered him. Hana's eyes widened in shock as she knew what was about to happen. Instead of running away though, her entire body was frozen in shock.

Tiger's Eye cracked his whip on the ground with the curtain disappearing. "One!" The board pinned Hana back. "Two!" Her body was cuffed down to the board, preventing her from escaping. "THREE!" Hana cried out in pain as her Dream Mirror began to form, pushing its way out of her body.

While Tiger's Eye was busy staring at the beauty of her mirror, Reks and Sora were climbing up the steps. The boys saw Hana being attacked by Tiger's Eye with a look of terror on their faces. They hid behind the trees before turning to face each other then they nodded their heads together.

They held up their Crisis Compacts into the air. "Moon Crisis Dream Action!" they shouted together. Their ribbons wrapped around their bodies as they spun around in circles, transforming into Super Sailor Soldiers.

Axel had no luck finding Ninja Sora, but he saw Tiger's Eye attack Hana. He rose up his Mars Planet Wand, knowing that he had work to do. "I'll get you out of there," he said, softly. He raised his wand up in the air with the Mars symbol beginning to glow. "Mars Planet Power!"

Axel spun around in a circle, his nude body spinning around. Fire rose up from the ground, creating his uniform. He wore red pants with matching high tops along with a white vest with a red collar and tie. His gloves went up to his elbow with a choker around his neck, a star earring for each ear, and red-gemmed tiara on his head.

Tiger's Eye had his head in her Dream Mirror, searching for any possible sign of Pegasus. He pulled his head back out, disappointed with this target as well. "Looks like Pegasus isn't hiding around in your dreams either," he grumbled. "You were a waste of my time, little girl. I have to dispose of you properly now." He held up his shotgun, pointing it at her mirror.

"Keep your hands off her!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon appeared by the temple exit with their hands at their hips. The two Moons glared at Tiger's Eye just as he readied to pull the trigger. He was about to pull it when he felt something sharp poking his neck.

Sailor Mars was at his side with his Eternal Flame chakram at Tiger's Eye's throat. The red head wore a devious grin as he pushed the spike against his neck. "I wouldn't go any further if I were you. I might have to kill you," he told him.

Tiger's Eye began to smirk as he disappeared from sight. He reappeared a few feet away from Hana and her Dream Mirror. His shadow began to grow as he summoned his next Lemures. "Come on out, Mizugeiko!"

The newest Lemures sprout up from his shadow. She wore a green and purple kimono with her hair tied up in a traditional, Japanese manner. She sat in the lotus position, on top of a fan umbrella with her pale skin sparkling in the daylight.

"How may I serve you, Tiger's Eye?" asked Mizugeiko.

"Drown these Pumpkins!" he ordered. "Drown them until their eyes pop from their skulls!"

Super Sailor Moon began to gulp. "You're one sick, dude," he said, as he readied for battle. "May I suggest a psychologist?"

Mars held up his chakrams as he unleashed his attack. "I'll blast her away!" he shouted. The tips of his chakrams lit up with fire as he released his Sailor Attack. "Mars Fire Rockets!" The flames on the spikes merged into two fireballs that rocketed from his grip. They flew towards Mizugeiko to burn the Lemures.

However, Mizugeiko caused a wave of water to rise up from the ground. She began to laugh like a true villain along with Tiger's Eye. "Silly boy," said the Lemures. "I am water. You cannot hurt me with your silly fire."

Mars took a step back as he growled at her.

Mizugeiko clapped her hands together. "Now, let me show you real power!" she shouted. A wave of water rose up from the ground, spraying the Sailors' uniforms. The boys all jumped away from her attack, but the water still caught parts of their clothes.

They landed back on the ground when they felt a slight draft. They looked down to see that the water had caused part of their clothes to disappear with a strong acid. They all gulped, as they knew this could get bad, really fast.

Tiger's Eye applauded the Lemures before his fiery portal opened up. "Take care of them, Mizugeiko," he said, laughing. He leaped into his portal, returning to the circus.

"My pleasure," said the Lemures.

She fired another wave of water at the Sailors just as Hana fell to the ground. The boys ran around in circles, trying to avoid her acidic water.

Sailor Moon's cries for help were the loudest. "Riku, help! Riku get your butt out here, right now!" he cried.

"Be quite!" shouted Diana from inside the temple. "King Endymion is trying to study."

"Diana!" shouted Mini Moon. "Just get him outside, right now!"

The kitten ignored their cries for help, while Riku ignored them with loud music.

Mars ran alongside them as he jumped away from the water. "Fuck my life!" he shouted. "I don't want to die with these idiots."

Mizugeiko caught them though. She fired chains of rainbows from her umbrella and wrapped them around the trio. They crashed into each other, bumping heads just as she began to summon another wave of water.

It was then that Hana began to get back on her feet. She glared, angrily, at the Lemures as she pulled her Sakura Compact from her pocket. "Hold it!" she shouted. This caught Mizugeiko's attention, along with the others. She raised her compact in the air, calling upon her powers. "Cherry Passion Power, Crisis!"

Her compact exploded into cherry blossoms with her crystal flying in the air. The crystal and the blossoms floated around her, creating long ribbons that formed her uniform. Her pink and green uniform appeared along with the symbols of her status as Super Sailor. The circle of the Parallel Moon Kingdom appeared on her forehead before it formed a tiara with that symbol etched onto it.

Super Sailor Sakura raised her arms up to her chest with her hands, slightly, apart. "Let's see how you deal with my power!" she shouted. A green sphere formed in her hands as she spun around in a circle. The orb floated towards her forms as she crossed them over her chest. "Sakura Stun Spray!" She spread her arms apart, unleashing poisonous spores that attacked the Lemures.

Mizugeiko howled in pain as the poison entered her system. The chains that held the Sailors back disappeared, as she no longer had the power to hold them. Mars collapsed to the ground, panting for air along with Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mini Moon crouched down to his knees though. "We need your help, Pegasus!" said the boy. He pulled the Crystal Carillion up into the air. "Twinkle Yell!" he shouted, calling upon Pegasus.

The horse appeared above them just as Sailor Moon pulled out the Moon Kaleidoscope. The boy swung it around as Pegasus lent him his power. Sailor Moon crouched to the ground, readying his attack. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted.

Sailor Moon released his attack, which vaporized the poisoned Lemures.

* * *

Reks sat in his bedroom window with soft smile on his face. He was grateful for everything that Pegasus has done for them. The horse was always protecting them and coming to their aid whenever he called for help. The only thing that Reks had a problem with was that he could never talk to Pegasus when he chose.

It was only in his dreams he could talk to him, even then, it was only for a brief moment.

He wished he could find an easier way to communicate with Pegasus. A soft sigh escaped him when he fell back on his mattress. He laid there, flat on his back as he stared up to the ceiling just as light began to rush into his room.

"What the–" Reks picked his head up to see a pillar of light at his windowsill. He stared at it curiously just as the pillar formed a strange chalice like object. It was light blue with golden, jeweled handles at the base and a blue sphere on top. Sitting on top was also a golden crown and around this "chalice" was a pink and blue beaded chain.

The orb on top disappeared, replaced with the image of Pegasus. The boy let out a surprised gasp as he saw the horse inside. "Hello," said the horse.

"Pegasus," whispered Reks.

Pegasus nodded his head from the strange item. "This is the Stallion Rêve," said the winged horse. "If you ever need to talk to me then use this and I will speak with you in a matter of moments."

"That's great!" said Reks.

"Now, young prince," said the horse, "what would you like to talk about?"

Reks sat there in silence, thinking up a conversation with Pegasus.

* * *

Sora punched Riku in the shoulder for what happened that afternoon. "You were too busy with your homework to come help us!" he shouted, angrily.

Riku rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling guilty. "I didn't know you guys were having a battle with the circus freaks. I thought you and Axel were just going at it as usual."

Sora continued to glare at him, viciously, with his blue eyes. He let out a deep sigh as he found himself forgiving Riku. As soon as he stared into those teal colored eyes, Sora couldn't stay mad at him. "Fair enough, I suppose," he said, softly. "We did trash your apartment after all."

"No," said Riku. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, kissing the boy's forehead. "I should've realized you were in trouble and came to your rescue. I owe you an apology, my love."

"How bout we just both agree to disagree?" said Sora.

Riku nodded his head. "Sounds fair enough to me," he said, smiling. He kissed Sora's nose before releasing the boy. "Now, excuse me, I have to go pee." Riku ran out of the room to deal with his bladder problems, which made Sora, laugh a bit.

Sora turned to look out the door to be sure nobody was coming or near them. Diana had left ages ago since Riku was done with his assignments. Sora decided to take advantage of this to have some alone time with his boyfriend for once.

He slid the door shut before making his way to Riku's bed. He started to undress himself, slowly taking off his shirt, pants, and underwear. Now that he was in the complete nude, he sat at the foot of Riku's bed to show off his nudity.

The door slid open again with Riku walking back into his room. He closed the door before turning to Sora, a surprised shock on his face. His eyes lit up in surprise as he saw Sora in his bed, completely nude. Once the shock was over, a wicked grin began to form on his face as he approached him.

"What are you doing?" asked Riku.

"You'll find out," said Sora.

The brunet got up from the bed and pushed Riku down on the bed. He pinned the older with his body and began to make out with him, fiercely. Their tongues meshed together, while Riku cupped Sora's cute ass. Sora's hand traveled down Riku's body as he slowly began to unbuckle his pants.

He slowly crawled down to the ground, on his knees. Riku picked his head up to see Sora pulling of his underwear down to his knees, revealing his growing erection to his lover. Sora licked his lips, sexually, before taking him into his mouth. Riku let out a soft groan as Sora's warm mouth and tongue began to suck and lick his hardening member.

Riku laid on the bed, groaning in pleasure. Sora licked up his heart shaft once he felt and saw that Riku was as hard as he was going to get. He didn't' want to bring his boyfriend to his peak yet, he still wanted to have a little more fun with him.

That's why Riku let out a disappointed sigh as Sora's mouth left him. Riku looked up just in time to see Sora sitting on his lap. His hands were on Riku's cock as he slowly sat down on it, forcing it through his tight cavity. They both let out strong moans as Sora slowly began to ride Riku's erection.

Riku thrusted up as much as he could inside him, but Sora did most of the work. Riku merely stared at Sora, watching his body wither as he impaled himself on him. He could see Sora's own dick twitching for attention. Riku took advantage of this and started to jerk Sora off.

Sora let out a throaty moan as he tore at Riku's muscle shirt. He raked at it as he rode him faster, letting out stronger moans. Riku's own moans grew stronger as Sora's tight cavity clenched against his hard dick, bringing him closer to his peak. He stroked Sora faster, wanting his lover to cum first.

It didn't work out that well this time. Sora's mouth and ass overpowered Riku, forcing him to cum first. Riku let out a strong moan as his seed spilled inside Sora. Sora let out a soft moan of his own as the warm cum filled him before he shot his load on Riku's shirt and face.

Riku chuckled softly as he controlled his breathing. He wiped Sora's cum off his face with his finger then licked it off. He watched Sora collapse on top of him with the boy glowing with a blissful look.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, smiling at him. "We have to do this again," he said, calmly. Sora nodded his head as he laid on his own sticky cum. Riku pushed him off, gently then tossed his shirt off to the ground. He pulled Sora back against him with the boy smiling at him.

They stared into each other's eyes for about twenty minutes. Sora was passed out against Riku's body with his thumb in his mouth. Riku smiled at how adorable Sora looked at the moment. He contained his beastly urges to ravish him in his sleep. He would get Sora once he woke up.

For now, he was content with watching him sleep.

* * *

Everyone, wave bye bye to Roxas and Namine because the next chapter will be their last for a long time.

On the next chapter, Bartz decides he wants to take over in the dream snatching biz. He finds a charming target who believes that he's a fairy, no pun intended. Meanwhile, Roxas is tryign to get Sora to speak to him again with everyone else's help. Sora's being stubborn as usual, but can Sora forgive his brother for leaving him to save Bartz's target? Find out in **Fairy of Goodbyes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: -Sadface- No more Roxy bearrrrr! He says bon voyage at the end of this chapter. He's going to be with the French, living it up...French style. Haha. Anyways, I passed my semester exams. Lol. I pulled off a 100 in my Pre-Cal exam. Don't ask how I did that. My teacher doesn't even know how I pulled that one off. Let's just say, I'm math illeterate. Haha. Anyways, read and reviewwwww! PWEASE!**

**Fairy of Goodbyes:**

Sora and Reks made it out of the bookstore with Reks reading the new book he bought. Sora grumbled as they exited the store as he glared at Reks and his stupid book about flowers and fairies. It was so unfair, the little brat didn't have enough money to pay for it so he made Sora pay for it.

"You so owe me," said Sora. "When we get home, you're paying me back. I'm broke now and can't afford to go to the movies on Friday."

Reks ignored him. He had enough of Sora acting like a spoiled brat. The brunet had yet to get over his issues with Roxas leaving. It was getting to the point where Reks just wanted to lock them both in the same room together.

Reks continued to stare at the beautiful pictures in the book as he read the descriptions of the plants in the picture. The boy was so captivated with the book that he didn't even realize that Sora had walked off without him, grumbling about the goodbye party for Roxas. Reks kept on walking blindly with the book in his face then, before he knew it, he crashed into someone.

The boy fell back on his butt with the book crashing on top of his head. He let out a loud ow, which caught Sora's attention. The brunet spun around to see the trouble that Reks caused. A soft sigh escape him as he made his way towards him to do damage control.

"I'm so sorry," said Reks and the man.

They both got up from the ground just as Sora ran back to them. Reks picked his book up then took a glance at the orange haired youth he crashed into. Well, his hair wasn't really orange-orange, it was like a red-orange, but it was his natural hair color. The man wore loose jeans with a worn-out hoodie.

The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Sorry about crashing into you like that," he said. "I'm Kitakata."

"My name's Reks," said the boy. "That's my cousin, Sora. It's my fault I crashed into you though. I was kind of distracted by this book." He held it up for the man to see.

A smile formed on Kitakata's face. "So I'm guessing you're interested in flowers," he said, softly.

Reks shook his head. "The pictures of the fairies are really pretty," he told him. "I'm not very interested in flowers." He brought the book back to his side when he noticed the name on the title. It couldn't be possible.

"You're the first person to ever say that," said Kitakata.

Reks' eyes lit up in shock, while Sora stood there like an idiot. Reks stared up to the green-eyed man with the book up to his chin. "You're Mr. Kitakata!" he shouted, excitedly. "You're the one who wrote the book."

A smile formed on Sora's face. "Wow," he said, calmly. "This is the second author we met in the last two weeks."

Once again, Reks ignored the stupid things coming out of Sora's mouth. The boy was too stars trucked to pay attention to him anyway. "Have you ever seen a real fairy, Mr. Kitakata?" asked the boy.

He shook his head to the boy. "I'm afraid not," he told him, "but I do believe they're out there. They exist in my dreams though." He let out a deep sigh as he shoved his hands inside his pocket and hung his head low. "I'm afraid a real fairy would never come to me though. I'm too shy."

"I'm sure you'll meet them, if they really are real," said Sora. "Shyness has nothing to do with it."

Kitakata began to smile. "So what are you boys' opinions on fairies?" he asked them. "Do you believe they exist?"

Sora nodded his head. "I've seen too many weird things not to believe," he told him. "If all the crazy things I've seen exist then why can't fairies be real too?"

Reks agreed with Sora as he stared at the picture of the fairy on the front cover. "I think fairies are out there," he told him. "They're kind and gentle creatures who make friends with everyone. They love everything in nature and the animals."

"What a beautiful thought," said Kitakata.

Sora slapped himself in the head as he saw the time on his watch. "Oh, we're so going to be late!" he shouted. He grabbed onto Reks' wrist. "Sorry, but we have to go. We're throwing a going away party for my younger brother, and we're late!" The boys began to run off to the house.

"Goodbye, Sora and Reks," shouted Kitakata as the boys ran off.

He shook his head; smiling at the trail, they made their escape.

* * *

At the bar, Irvine and Balthier growled in disappointment as they found no one worthy. They pushed all the pictures of girls all over the counter, ignoring the beauties of the photos. None of them had dreams that would be worth going over. Pegasus wouldn't live in any of their dreams.

"What a drag!" shouted Irvine. "All these pretty, young ladies, and none with a solid dream."

"Young women are pointless," laughed Balthier. He picked up his drink from the counter. "Older women are wiser and more experienced. They would serve as a better host for Pegasus."

Irvine had to disagree though. "Not a chance!" he shouted. "Why would Pegasus hide in the sick dreams of a cougar? He could live in the innocence of a younger woman."

Balthier growled at him. "You're such a naive child!" he shouted. "Not to mention, you are a fool. Maybe your theory is wrong since none of your targets had Pegasus in their dreams."

"At least I went after more then one!" growled Irvine.

Bartz walked towards the bar, ignoring Balthier and Irvine as they began to strangle each other. He took his usual seat with his martini, magically, appearing on the table. Just as he was about to take a sip from it, something caught his attention.

He looked down on the counter with a grin forming on his face. "Perfect!" he shouted with all his excitement. He grabbed the picture and proudly held it up. "I found the perfect target! A beautiful dreamer with the ability harbor Pegasus, in the safety of their beautiful dreams!"

Balthier rolled his eyes as he slammed Irvine's face down on the counter. "Like there truly is such a creature," he smirked. With is guard down, Irvine sprang back up to grab the "leading man" by his throat.

"Well, this target is perfect!" shouted Bartz.

Taking a break from their struggles, Irvine and Balthier took the time to look at the picture. They wondered who this target was that Bartz was so infatuated with. Once they took a look of the photo, their jaws dropped to the ground.

"You're joking," said Irvine.

Balthier shook his head. "I had no doubt in your sexual preferences," he told his companion.

"I wonder who his type is," Bartz said as he stared at the photo. He then rose up from the stool and made his way out of the bar. He was going to capture the beautiful dreams of this man without any trouble.

In his hands was a picture of Kitakata.

* * *

The confetti went over and washed over the guests of honor.

In the midst of the Tsukino house, everyone was there to celebrate Roxas and Naminé leaving for Paris. The brothers' father even returned early from a business trip to congratulate his son in person and wish him luck. Naminé's mother, Kairi, and Tidus showed up as well. The other boys were their, of course, with Hana, Tifa, Ellone, Yuffie, Zack, Zell, Aerith, and Jamie.

They all gathered around the house, congratulating the artists on being accepted into art school.

Tifa had her arms around both Naminé and Roxas. She was practically squeezing the life out of their bodies. "I'm going to miss you guys!" she said, smiling. "Remember to bring me back a souvenir when you come home!"

Yuffie nodded her head. "That's right!" she said, proudly. "Oh, I forgot to mention, I can see you two off tomorrow. I have to work and I couldn't' get anyone to switch my shift."

"Ditto," said Tifa.

Naminé nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Yuffie and Tifa. "It's alright," she said, smiling. "We totally understand, right Roxas?"

The boy merely nodded his head when he saw Reks and Sora walk in. "Yeah," he said, softly. He glanced at his brother who barely paid attention to him. Sora just walked right past him, hugging everyone else in the room.

Axel and Hana hid themselves in the corner with some punch in their hands.

Hana brushed her hair back while she kept her eyes on Sora. "We need to get him to talk to his brother," she said, softly. "Roxas leaves in two days. We can't let him leave with thinking that Sora hates him."

"I know," Axel said, totally agreeing with her. "I'm at my wits end though. I don't know what else we could do."

Zack had his arm around Aerith as she presented the engagement ring to the older crowd. The brothers' mother applauded them both as she wrapped her arms around them both. Kairi's mother also congratulated them along with Mr. Tsukino.

Zell was busy drinking punch and talking with Ellone.

Squall, Zexion, Demyx, and Jamie stood in a circle, deep in conversation. Riku made his way to Sora to try to get him to speak with Roxas, properly. Reks showed off the new book he got, with Sora's money, to Tidus and Kairi.

Tifa and Yuffie continued to talk with the artists, all while Roxas faked smiled through it all. He kept a fake smile on his face to keep everyone from seeing the pain in his chest. Although, Axel saw right through Roxas' fake smile and knew what he was feeling. He could tell that all Roxas wanted to do was cry his heart out.

Hana could see it too and she felt horribly bad about it.

Riku wasn't having much luck with getting Sora to act civilized to his brother. Nothing he could do would get Sora to be nice to him. There was just so much hostility boiled into Sora's heart that Riku almost didn't recognize the lovable Sora that held his heart.

Ikuko had just about enough of this. She got Squall to follow her into the kitchen where their secret weapon awaited. Everyone was in on the Get-Sora-To-Play-Nice-With-Roxas Plan. Everyone was fed up with Sora's childish behavior and a depressed Roxas.

The duo returned from the kitchen with a massive cake that they slaved away to bake.

They placed it on the table with everyone marveling at its sight. The cake was beautiful with its multi-colored frosting and sprinkles. It was decorated with chibi versions of Roxas and Naminé on the cake. There were also some of those cute, little French hats on their heads.

Everyone could help but to awe at the sight of it.

With everyone eating the cake, peace flowed into the house, but Sora and Roxas still wouldn't budge.

Not even cake could solve this problem.

* * *

It was late and the Moon was in the sky, the forest was exceptionally dark. Kitakata didn't mind it though. He enjoyed being out here late. No one would be around; it gave him time to think and to relax.

He felt so free from everything.

Kitakata twirled his thumbs around as he stared up to the moonlight. His mind was blank except for thoughts of fairies and what happened today. It was so odd to meet someone who actually believed in fairies like those boys did. It made him feel less like an insane person and more like a human.

Reks snuck up behind Kitakata with Diana in his arms. The boy wandered off into the woods because he remembered Pegasus taking him here once in his dreams. He had no intention of running into Kitakata; he just wanted to get away from the drama at the party. It was remarkable to him that Sora was such a selfish jerk sometimes.

The man could hear someone behind him. He briefly turned to his side to see that someone was here. He was amazed that Reks was there. Well, not so much as amazed, but freaked out.

"It's too late for little boys to be running around," said Kitakata.

Reks smiled as he approached him. "I'm not alone," he said, softly. "I have Diana here with me." He leaned next to Kitakata with Diana in his arms. The cat meowed softly as she licked Kitakata's hand.

He began to smile as he gently pet the kitten. "Well, I suppose you're not," he said, laughing.

Birds flew up from the trees, alerting them both to someone's presence. Kitakata and Reks both looked at the trees as Diana looked above them. The man and Reks saw something run through the trees with a soft laughter.

Kitakata's eyes lit up as he swore he saw one. "A fairy," he whispered. He jumped onto his feet and began to run through the trees.

Reks got up to his feet with Diana looking up to him. "Should we go after him?" asked the kitten.

"I think so," whispered Reks. He began to run after him with Diana in his arms.

Kitakata was long gone from Reks once the man finally left the woods. He made it to a clearing with a large lake at the center. His eyes began to water as he saw someone in a blue dress, dancing around in the water.

The sight of the brown haired figure captivated the man. Soft laughter escaped the figure as the "fairy" opened his brown eyes. Kitakata was easily fooled into believing that this slim figure was a beautiful woman, but really, it was Bartz in disguise.

Kitakata approached the water, getting his clothes wet, as he got closer to Bartz's dancing form.

Reks made it out of the forest just in time to see Kitakata with this stranger. He watched as Bartz began to dance with Kitakata in the water. They both splashed around with a playful laughter escaping their chests. It was remarkable how easy Bartz disguised himself as a woman. Then again, he was a mimic. His body shape shifted into a more womanly form then his typical slim, athletic build.

Kitakata and Reks bought it though, truly believing that he may have been a fairy.

* * *

Once they were done with the water, Kitakata and Bartz sat on top of a few logs. Kitakata's clothes were gravely wet, while the lower half of Bartz's dress was soaked. He still kept up with his appearance as a fairy-like woman with his soft features and almost glistening skin. Kitakata was captivated by Bartz's beauty.

In fact, he couldn't stop staring at Bartz. It was enough to make the other blush as he tried to hide himself with his hands. "Is there something on my face?" asked Bartz.

Kitakata shook his head. "No," he said, softly, "of course not. I just can't believe you're real. You look beautiful, like a fairy."

Bartz couldn't help but to giggle at that. If only he knew, the irony in what he was saying. "Oh," he said, still giggling, "maybe I am one. Maybe I'm like Tinker bell." He brushed his hair back as he smiled at Kitakata. "Do I really look like one?"

Before Kitakata had a chance to answer, Diana began to attack Bartz's feet. The boy's eyes lit up in horror as he pushed himself away from the kitten. "Ah!" he screamed as he ran away. "Get that cat away from me!" Terror ran up and down his spine as he rolled off the logs. He ran towards the trees to put as much distance between that kitten and himself.

Reks quickly got his kitten back, while Kitakata ran after Bartz.

It was too late though, Bartz had vanished into the trees.

* * *

Bartz scrubbed his entire body down with the strongest soap he had. "I hate those furballs!" he shouted. "I hate cats so much. UGH! When we recreate this world, I'm making sure that cats are the first things to go."

"Fucking cats," growled Bartz, "I had him! I had that cute boy in my hands."

* * *

The next morning, all the sailors, except the brothers, gathered at the temple to do something about them. The boys and Hana worked along with their favorite witch, Naminé to fix them. They had to come up with a plan that would work on the Tsukino brother because tomorrow morning Roxas was leaving for a year.

It was going to be tricky, but if anyone could do it then it was them.

They were, after all, the brothers' best friends.

It didn't hurt their side that Axel used to sleep with Roxas and Reks was Sora's future son.

At least they had one advantage, Axel and Naminé could work up some serious mojo.

Axel and Naminé stood around the Sacred Fire, praying a cleansing ritual into it. They both chanted softly, pouring their inner strength into it. The others stood in a circle around them and spoke prayers of their own. They all worked together in hopes of helping Roxas and Sora.

Once they took a break from the ritual, Reks began to talk to them about Kitakata. He told them of his and Diana's encounter with him and his "fairy" at the woods. After everyone scolded them for being out there, late at night, they listened to his story. The Moon Cats were particularly interested in the fairy.

"She tasted fishy to me," said Diana. "She wasn't human, that's for sure. I'm not sure if she was a fairy though."

"I've never met one so I wouldn't know," said Luna.

"Neither have I," said Artemis. "I thought they were just a myth."

Demyx shrugged his shoulder as he began to stroke Artemis' fur. "Maybe she's a fishy fairy!" he said, excitedly. "There are supposed to be different kinds of fairies, maybe she's one that prefers fish and the water opposed to land and cats."

Axel let out a deep cough. "That's actually the first intelligent thought you had all day, dear Demy," laughed the red head.

"I'm not sure about that fairy even being a fairy," said Reks. The boy let out a weak sigh as he stared at the ground. "I think she might be involved with our new enemy. Those circus losers and their Lemures freaks."

Zexion shook his head. "I think you're just being paranoid, Reks," he said, softly. "Not everyone is involved with our new enemy."

Hana agreed with him. "Maybe you just need some rest," she told him. "You have monsters on the brain."

Squall rested his hand on Reks' shoulder, smiling at the boy. "If you want, I'll walk you home," he said, softly. "You probably should take a break from bad guy fighting; leave it to the big kids."

Reks shook his head though as he got up. Diana ran to his side, ready to stand up for her prince. Reks brushed his hair over his ears as he turned to face them all. "I don't think I'm being paranoid," he said, loudly. "I really have a bad feeling about this fairy. I'm going to keep an eye on her even if the rest of you don't believe me."

The others tried to go after him, but Naminé stopped them all. A wall of white magick appeared over the door, allowing Reks and Diana a chance to escape. They all turned back to the white witch, wondering why she did that.

"Give him space," said the blond. "Let him follow what his heart's telling him. If he truly is Sora's son then his heart will guide him on the right path."

"That's deep," said Demyx.

The others agreed as they returned to the ritual.

* * *

Reks and Diana went home as they both worried about Mr. Kitakata. They new this fairy was bad news and wasn't who she claimed to be. They just needed someone who would believe them.

Or better yet, someones.

They ran back to the Tsukino house to get the brothers to help them. Reks ran into the living room and saw Sora sitting on the couch. He and Diana ran up the stairs, seeing Roxas finishing his packing in his bedroom. The boy let out a sigh as he charged into Roxas' light-blue colored room, grabbing hold onto his uncle's arm.

"You're coming with me!" shouted the boy.

Before Roxas could say anything, he was dragged downstairs into the living room. Sora picked his head up from his book to see what was going on. That's when Reks pushed Roxas towards Sora. The brunet stopped his brother from landing painfully on the coffee table, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Alright!" shouted Reks. "The both of you need to grow up already! Sora, you need to stop being a total jerk to your brother. You should be happy he's going away to fulfill his wish. And it's not like its forever either; he'll be back in a year. And Roxas, it was wrong of you to tell Sora last minute like that. You should've given him a proper warning and not just abandoned him like that."

"That's right!" agreed Diana. "You two are acting very childish. I can't believe you grow up to become Neo-King Ventus, the Supreme Sovereign of Milky Way, and the Eternal Keybearer, Keyblade Master of the Milky Way. The only one who acts like he's supposed to is King Endymion, Sovereign of Earth and Supreme Keyblade Master of the Milky Way."

Reks nodded his head. "Now, you two are going to help me protect Mr. Kitakata from this so-called fairy," said the boy. "I think she might be connected with our new enemy. I need your help to stop her and I can't do that if you two are always fighting. So you need to grow up and act your age!"

With Reks and Diana done with their furious rant, Roxas and Sora turned to face each other. The brothers let out a sigh as they stared into each other's blue eyes. They both felt remorse for their actions, but they were both unwilling to say anything about it. They turned back to Reks and Diana though, nodding their heads in agreement.

Well, there wasn't a big group hug like they were planning. Getting the brothers to work together to fight evil though was a good sign though.

* * *

Back at the bar, Bartz was setting up for his next session with Kitakata. He was busy reapplying his makeup on his face before he finished shifting him frame. He had a to have a good foundation on otherwise his fairy-woman disguise wouldn't work properly.

Plus, he had to have the dress on.

Irvine and Balthier stared at Bartz, while he was finishing getting ready. It was so strange to them to see their comrade acting like this. So strange to see him getting all drag queen up for some guy. There was no doubt now that Bartz really was a fruit.

Bartz finished applying his foundation and blush when he looked at himself in the mirror. "I wonder if he'll like this color," he said, softly. "I'm sure he will." He straightened himself back up then waved his hand over his form. Using his powers of mimicry, he altered his appearance to fit that of the beautiful woman that Kitakata saw.

It was still Bartz though, but his figure was a little more womanly, including the body parts to boot.

"Wow," said Balthier. "Bartz actually makes an attractive woman."

Irvine nodded his head. "I don't know if I should be turned on or disturbed," he admitted to Balthier. The sad thing was he agreed with him.

Bartz disappeared from view as he searched for his target.

* * *

They felt bad about blowing Reks off earlier; they should've trusted the boy's instincts.

And that's how the Sailors found themselves wandering around in the forest for any sign of that Kitakata. It was such a shame that none of them had a good sense of direction or any clue where Reks saw Kitakata and his fairy. Axel and Demyx were starting to go at it in there frustration then they made the mistake of dragging Squall and Zexion into it. Once those two were thrown in there, it became a bloodbath.

Hana kept her distance from them, while she watched the carnage begin.

"You're the super genius!" shouted Axel. "You should know where to go!"

"Fuck you, douche bag!" shouted Zexion. "Why don't use your priest powers to commune with nature."

"Aren't you used to be outdoors?" said Demyx. "Shouldn't you be able to guide us out of this hell?"

"I'm used to the outdoors," said Squall, "but a certain blond dumbass didn't grab the map!"

"So it's my fault now?" shouted Demyx.

"I would say so," growled Squall.

Those two were already butting heads, while Axel and Zexion tried to strangle each other. Hana shook her head as she watched them try to kill each other. It amazed her that these boys saved the world almost everyday. She was amazed they hadn't already killed each other long before today.

"Ugh!" growled Demyx. "This is Sora's fault!"

"Why?" asked everyone else.

Demyx shrugged his shoulders. "It usually is," he said, softly.

They all agreed with that, deciding to blame Sora for it as they wandered around further into the woods. It started to get dark and scary with birds making evil noises. They all stood around in a circle, fear melting away. Everyone, except for Squall, screamed in fear of the darkness.

* * *

At the lake, Kitakata splashed around in the water with Bartz. They were both laughing and smiling as the water crashed into their skin. This time Kitakata made sure to wear fewer clothes and left his shoes on the grass. He was shirtless, showing off his bony chest and wore a pair of swim trunks that stopped at his knees. His glasses were off, but he could see well enough to see the beauty of his fairy.

As he watched Bartz play around in the water, he truly did believe Bartz was a real fairy.

"Please," said Kitakata, "tell me if you're a real fairy."

Bartz continued to splash away from him. "I'll tell you, but you have to catch me first," he said, smiling at him.

The two kept splashing as Bartz ran away form him, while Kitakata tried to catch up to him. They ran out of the water with Bartz running towards the trees to hide from him. Kitakata was quicker then he looked though. He managed to grab onto Bartz' wrist and pulled him close to him.

The two fell on the ground, rolling around in the process. Kitakata, accidently, pinned Bartz on the ground and used his weight to keep him down. A wicked smile form on Bartz's face, while Kitakata blushed all over.

Bartz smiled at him gently as he laid flat on the ground. "What's your dream?" he asked softly.

Kitakata didn't even think about it. He already knew what his dream was. "I want to find out everything about plants," he said, calmly. "I love nature. I love the beauty of it. I love flowers and the feelings it gives people."

"What a beautiful dream," said Bartz. "Can I see it?"

"You will, someday," said Kitakata. "That is, if you want to."

Bartz nodded his head. "I would very much like to," he said, smiling. He was leaning up to kiss him when Kitakata stopped him.

Kitakata saw that during all their rolling around, they had crushed a flower. He got off his fairy and went to the precious flower. "Oh no," he said, sadly. "We crushed the flower. It was so lovely too."

"You're joking," said Bartz as he got up from the ground. He stared at his ruined dress that was covered in grass stains. "I'm probably going to have to take it to the dry cleaners to get this cleaned!"

Kitakata turned towards Bartz, amazed about his selfishness. Bartz cared more about his dress then the flower. That's when he remembered Reks' words. He remembered the boy say that a real fairy loves all nature and animals.

"I've made a mistake," said Kitakata. He got up from the ground, staring at Bartz. "You're not who I thought you were. You're not my true love as I thought. You're a selfish brat."

Bartz shook his head. "You're the fake!" he shouted. "You appreciate a flowers more then another, living being!" He slammed his foot on the ground; break the heel of his shoe. "No matter, I'll get to see that beautiful dream of yours, anyways!"

Kitakata wondered what he meant by that. Just then, a blue curtain draped over Bartz, covering him from view. Once the curtain disappeared, Bartz revealed his male form along with his blue jumpsuit.

Fisheye brushed his hair back just as Kitakata cried out in terror. He almost made out with another guy. Fisheye began to laugh as he pulled out a knife from his pocket. "Don't move, my dear!" he said, evilly. "One!" A board came up from the ground and smacked into Kitakata's back. "Two!" His wrists and ankles were bound to the board. "Three!"

Kitakata cried out in pain as his Dream Mirror came out of his body.

* * *

Diana, Reks, Roxas, and Sora stared at Kitakata in horror as they saw Fisheye take his mirror.

"Did you just see that?" said Reks.

Sora nodded his head. "I did," said the brunet. "Mr. Kitakata's fairy was really a tranny!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he shook his head at his brother. "That's not what he meant, dum dum," he said, softly. "He was talking about the fairy being our circus enemy."

Diana hissed at the boys. "Just Sailor up already!" shouted the kitten. "You need to protect his Dream Mirror."

"Right!" shouted the boys.

Sora and Reks held up their Crisis Compacts to transform. "Moon Crisis Dream Action!" they shouted together. The lids to their compacts opened up with waves of light shooting out from them. Ribbons began to shoot out from them as the boys spun around in circles with their Sailor uniforms appearing on their bodies.

Roxas held his Keychains up in the air. "Oblivion! Oathkeeper! Power!" The Keychains flew out of his hands with beams of lights fluttering around him. The boy spun around with his nude form bathed in warm light. His uniform appeared on his skin. He wore a white coat, black vest, white pants, boots, and checkerboard wristband. His Crescent Moon shinned on his forehead and his Earth symbol burned his palms, while his Key chains floated towards his hands then transformed into his Dual Keyblades.

* * *

Fisheye stuck his head through Kitakata's dream mirror, despite the young man's protests. He waved his head around inside his beautiful dreams to see if there was any sign of Pegasus in there. Once he was done searching, he pulled his head out with a sigh of disappointment.

"No sign of Pegasus in your dreams, fairy boy," said Fisheye. "Oh well, I'll just have to dispose of you! Too bad for you."

"You won't!"

Fisheye turned back to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and the Keybearer standing behind him. The trio of Moon Princes stood side by side, as they glared at Fisheye. The young man sighed as he shook his head at the trio. "Great, Tiger's Eye's Pumpkins have showed up to play," he said, loudly.

Sailor Moon shook his head, causing the ribbons around his waist to move. "Why are we Pumpkins?" he shouted. "That's such a humiliating nickname!"

"Like I care," said Fisheye. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and threw it at the boys. They all jumped away from him, dodging the silver knife he threw at them. Fisheye began to smile as his shadow began to grow. "Come on out Lemures, Tsunawatarou!"

The shadow began to grow until a male, blue-skinned Lemures wearing white tights arose from the ground. He had yellow hair, but most of it was covered by a black and red beanie. He pulled a stick from the ground just as his white wristbands wrapped around his wrists.

The Lemures applauded himself. "Good day, gentlemen!" he said, politely. "I am Lemures Tsunawatarou! We are going to have loads of fun today."

"Fun my ass!" growled Sailor Moon.

"Then you shall be the first to die!" said Tsunawatarou.

A tightrope rose up from the ground with the Lemures and Sailor Moon going up into the air. Sailor Moon cried out in terror, while the other two tried to get him down. It was too late though, Sailor Moon was too far up in the air. Tsunawatarou hoped from his end of the rope and landed on Sailor Moon's shoulders.

He tossed the boy the stick with the Moon boy almost losing his balance. "Careful now," said the Lemures. "If you lose your balance then you fall to your death. You wouldn't want to go splat now, do you?"

Fisheye began to laugh as he applauded the Lemures' efforts to rid them of the lousy Pumpkin. "Make him fall, Tsunawatarou!"

"You're going down!" The Keybearer swung his black, Oblivion, Keyblade at Fisheye as he flew across the field. Fisheye jumped away from his attack then pulled out a red longsword of his own to fight.

The duo met blow for blow, while Mini Moon was busy trying to find a way to help Sailor Moon. The Keybearer used both of his Keyblades against Fisheye. Despite having the clear advantage, the Keybearer found that Fisheye was growing stronger and faster. Then, before he knew it, Fisheye blew him away with a psychic blast from his sword.

The Keybearer flew backward, crashing into Mini Moon. They both landed with a loud thump, while Fisheye began to laugh. "You don't stand a chance against my ability to mimic others," he said, proudly. A watery portal opened up above his head. "I'll leave Tsunawatarou to finish you boys off. TTFN!" Fisheye threw himself into the portal, disappearing from the lake.

Kitakata was released from the board with the man passing out on the ground.

Tsunawatarou began to tap into Sailor Moon's worst fear. "Let's see if you can survive this," he said, darkly. He flew off the boy's shoulders, much to his relief, but landed on the other end. He began to wiggle the rope around, causing the boy to horribly lose his balance.

"No!" shouted Sailor Moon. The Super Sailor completely lost his balance and fell of the tightrope. He released the stick, crying out in fear as he fell towards the ground. He thought his entire life was going to flash across his eyes soon.

"MINI MOON BEAM SWORD!" A silver ray of light rocketed from the ground, blasting the Lemures head-on. Sailor Mini Moon could be seen standing next to Kitakata with his sword in hand. Tsunawatarou fell off the tightrope as well.

The Keybearer threw himself into the air, flying towards his brother. "Sailor Moon, take my hand!" he shouted. He stretched his hand out to his brother. Sailor Moon did as he was told and grabbed the Master's hand. The Keybearer spun them both around, waving Oathkeeper around in the air. "AERO!"

A gust of wind wrapped around the boys and guided them back to the ground, safely.

The duo landed on the ground, without a single scratch on them.

Sailor Moon wrapped his arms around his brother, thankful to him. He no longer felt his petty anger towards his brother. In fact, he felt like a fool for acting like that in the first place. "Thank you so much!" he cried. "You saved my life."

"Anytime, Sailor Moon," said the master.

Tsunawatarou wasn't as fortunate though. The Lemures crashed landed on the ground, dealing a significant amount of damage to himself. He groaned in pain as he tried to pick himself back on his feet. "I hate you brats so much!" shouted the Lemures.

Sailor Mini Moon pulled out his Crystal Carillion, ready to summon Pegasus when Sailor Moon stopped him. The younger Sailor looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. The Lemures came charging after them when the Keybearer stepped forward.

The Keybearer brushed his hair back before summoning his Keyblades to his hands. They immediately began to glow with a golden aura as he unleashed his full power. "You're going down, circus freak!" he shouted. "TRINITY LIMIT!" His entire body exploded with power as he threw himself into the air. Massive symbols formed on the ground with the Super Sailors feeling his power.

Tsunawatarou stopped in his tracks as he looked at the boy in fear. The Keybearer forced his weapons into the ground, turning the blades as well. Columns of light rose up from the ground then gathered into a single sphere. The sphere radiated with raw power until it finally unleashed a storm of light beams.

The Lemures howled in terror until the Keybearer's attack reached him, ending his existence. The Keybearer's light eliminated him. He was reduced into a shadow on the ground with a wisp of smoke rising from the ground.

* * *

With the battle over, Reks and the brothers stood over Kitakata's shoulder. They had to be certain that he doing alright and that Fisheye didn't do too much damage to him. Reks and Diana kept their eye on him, while the brothers kept apologizing to each other.

"I'm sorry I was acting like a bastard," said Sora.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Roxas.

The brothers had their arms wrapped around each other, pulling the other into a tight hug.

Kitakata finally opened his eyes after recovering from the fight. He stared at the boy above him, smiling at him. "I saw real fairies," he said, softly. "They were dressed in strange uniforms and fought a monster with weapons. A Pegasus also came to their aid…fairies are real."

Sora and Roxas managed to catch some of the things he said.

"Yeah," said Sora, "like that doesn't say a lot about or sexuality."

Roxas laughed at his brother. "Speak for yourself, fairy," he said, smiling at him.

From the woods, the others finally made their way out after being lost in the maze for an hour.

They all looked exhausted and sweaty when they finally saw the brothers hugging and Reks with a weakened Kitakata.

"They made up!" shouted Demyx.

"Finally," growled Axel.

Everyone began to laugh as they got Kitakata out of the forest and they made their way back home.

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered at the airport to say their goodbyes to Roxas and Naminé. The families were teary eyed as they bid their children farewell. One by one, the artists gave their family and friends a hug goodbye.

Naminé hugged Kairi and Tidus at the same time. The duo just refused to let her go. When they did though, she was trapped in another hug with Zack and Aerith. Then she moved onto the Sailors, hugging them both one by one.

She hugged Hana, quickly. Although the two didn't know each other, Naminé was glad to have another girl in the group. "Try not to let their sex talks drive you insane," she whispered to her. "That's the key to surviving their boy troubles."

"Got it," laughed Hana.

Roxas hugged Zexion, Demyx, and Jamie without any effort. Zack pulled him into a massive bear hug and so did Tidus. Kairi gave him a gentler hug, which was much appreciated. Riku also gave him a big hug, but it wasn't as bearish as the others were.

He went up to Squall, both of them standing still. "Do we hug?" asked Roxas.

Squall shrugged his shoulder. "I think we're much too cool to do that," he said, laughing. He went up to Roxas and gave him a goodbye hug. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," said the blond. He went away from Squall then moved onto Hana. He hugged the girl, moving his mouth to her ear. "Keep an eye on Sora and Reks for me. Those two will kill each other without proper supervision."

"I'll make sure they don't succeed," said Hana.

Roxas thanked her before moving towards Axel. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Axel looked at the blue coat that Roxas wore, recognizing it as the one that Saphir gave him after their battle with Doom Phantom. Sure, it bothered Axel that the boy he loved was destined for another man, but he would get over it.

Roxas threw himself at Axel, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you, Axel," whimpered the blond. He cried into his first love's neck, holding onto him, tightly.

"I love you too, Roxy," he said, softly. He pulled Roxas away, gently leaning down to give him a kiss. It wasn't a deep kiss, but there was plenty of emotion and compassion between it.

They walked away from each other with Roxas going towards Reks. He knelt down to hug his future nephew. "I'll miss you too, Small Vennie," laughed Roxas.

"I'll miss you too, Uncle Rox," whispered Reks. He pulled away from his uncle, going into his backpack to grab something. He held out a rose with blue petals on it. "When I went back to the future, last week, Uncle Saphir wanted me to give this to you. This seemed like it was the right moment."

Roxas took the flower from him, holding onto it. He smiled, as he smelt the flower, remembering Saphir's scent at once. He remembered Saphir's scent fondly. Saphir always did smell like blueberries. He carefully placed the flower in his bag.

Sora went up to his brother. He had a smile on his face, despite the tears running down his face. "I'm going to miss you, Rox," said the brunet.

The blond nodded his head. "I'm going to miss you too," he said, tears running down his face. The brothers threw their arms around each other again, making everyone else cry with a smile on their faces. The brothers stayed locked in each other's arms for another moment until Roxas finally pulled away. "I have something for you," said Roxas. He pulled out an envelope from his bag then handed it over to Sora. "Open it when I'm gone…this is the drawing I scent to the school for the scholarship."

Sora took it, promising that he wouldn't open it until he left.

Roxas and Naminé gave a few more teary goodbyes to everyone before leaving for their plane.

* * *

Once their flight had left and the tears had been shed, everyone went home.

The teary goodbyes were over with, but the feeling of sadness stayed behind.

Sora was happy for his brother and friend, he honestly was. It was just that he was so sad to see them both go. He clenched onto the envelope as his father drove him, his mother, and Reks back home.

As they rode down the expressway, Sora figured now was the time to open it.

He opened the envelope, pulled out the picture from it, and his face widened into a terrible shock. He stared at the beautiful picture that Roxas made. He could take his eyes off the beautiful line-work, the use of vivid colors, and the raw emotion that was poured into making this painting. A true work of art touched Sora's heart.

He laid the picture on his lap as he let out a soft sigh. The boy looked out the window just as a plane flew up in the sky. He could feel Roxas' heart in that plane and knew, more then ever, how much he loved his baby brother. "Have fun, Roxas," he said, softly. "See you in a year."

Roxas' picture was of him and Sora. The picture showed the brothers as Prince Ventus and Prince Roxas of the Moon Kingdom. Their hands were interlocked as they leaned against each other's back. Beneath them though were Super Sailor Moon and the Keybearer with his black clothes holding hands like the princes. The two warriors and the two princes had the same smiles on their faces.

The picture was a happy picture, representing Roxas' love for his brother.

* * *

Bye Roxy! Bye Namine!

On the next chapter, Bartz decides he still wants to play some more. This time though, he catches the attention of a fashion designer who is inspired by the beauty of this fishy foe. Meanwhile, everyone else tries to adjust to Roxas' leave. Riku comforts Sora, Hana takes Reks out for a day in the city, Zexion and Squall spend time together, Demyx and Jamie get it on, while Axel feels like writing a song is the best way to heal. Can the boys get over their grief to save the designer from Bartz' nefarious plan? Find out in **Work it Girl!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Pioneers, oh pioneers. Haha. I love that Levi's commercial. I just finished watching My Life as Liz and The Buried Life. Okay, they're offically my two new favorite shows! I love Liz and the guys on Buried Life are HOT! One of the guys was wearing the sexiest briefs ever. Haha. WOooooo....fanboying a little too much. Haha. I'm so gay. WOOOOO! Anyways, REVIEW! I demand reviews or I shall stop updating! . Haha. Oh yeah. I'm mean. GRRRRR**

**Work it Girl:**

Sora and Reks stared at the stage, watching the models walking down the runway. The graceful models also mesmerized Demyx, while the others were amused, but not overly amused like the others. Squall and Axel kept their cool as they watched the men and women on the catwalk. Zexion and Hana let out amused sounds, while the other three went berserk with the rest of the crowd.

They were all there for Usui Yoshiki, a famous designer, fashion show.

Everyone let out a fierce round of applause for the gorgeous models.

"Wow!" cheered Demyx. "I love all of it! I so need to get me some new clothes."

"Me too!" agreed Sora.

Axel huffed as he watched his mindless friends. It was amazing that a few, cool outfits would make them forget about Roxas and Naminé being in Paris for the year. Only a week had passed since they left, bringing the brisk, October air to their side of the world. It is amazing how so much could change with them being gone for a week.

Reks stared at the gorgeous clothes, wishing he could wear something like that. There was no chance he could wear anything like that in his present state. The clothes were too old for him and there was no way that they could pay for them in the first place. He let out a disappointed sigh as he hoped that maybe he could get something like that in the distant future.

Hana watched a young woman pass by her, wearing a funky dress that looked oddly cool. She brushed her hair back, while she marveled at its beauty. "Wow!" she said, happily. "It's like they express your dreams. They're so beautiful!"

"I agree!" Kairi showed up with Tidus at her arm. The group welcomed the couple as they all stood by the stage. They watched the models pass by them, and gasped at everything they wore.

If only they could wear something like that.

While they were busy gawking at the clothes, the designer of the line came onto the stage. Usui Yoshiki appeared before his loving fans and fashionestas. He was welcomed with a storm of applause.

The fashion icon bowed to the crowd, his brown hair swayed to the side as he straightened his posture. He wore a violet suit that looked totally fantastic on him. He was the perfect balance between skinny and muscular as his suit showed off his near-flawless body.

"Thank you everyone!" said Yoshiki. "Thank you all for coming here to see my new fall line."

He was greeted with more applause before he slipped off stage. His models returned to the stage to hear the thunderous applause for themselves. His final model entered the stage, wearing the stellar wedding dress that he designed.

Zexion let out the loudest gasp when the crowd saw the dress. The model wore the most beautiful, wedding dress that any of them had ever seen before. The beautiful, white dress could not be described with words. It was like it was made by the gods.

Yoshiki hid himself, backstage. He covered his face with his hand as he listened to the crowd's approval of his designs. It still didn't feel right to him though. None of it felt right to him, anymore.

He silently wept as his depression ate away at his heart.

*~*

Balthier and Irvine sat at the bar, looking through another pile of targets. They spent the past three hours getting yelled at by Adel for failing to find the beautiful dreamer that held Pegasus in their dreams. For three, long hours, the Amazon Trio had to suffer through her remarks about their incompetence to find a worthy target.

It wasn't their fault that none of their worthy targets was THE beautiful dreamer.

While they were busy disapproving of the women, Bartz came up to them with a new outfit on. Feeling in need of a pick-me-up, Bartz went into town to buy an outfit from Yoshiki's downtown store. He bought a new pair of dark-blue slacks that looked well on his legs with a pair of black-toed shoes. He also had on a red coat over a white button-up and a black tie.

Bartz felt and looked amazing. He giggled at his fierce looks as he approached his two partners in crime. "Well, how do I look?" he asked, loudly.

"How about this one?" Irvine asked. He held up a picture for Balthier to check out. The mere disgusted look on Balthier's face was enough to tell him the target wasn't worth the trouble. Irvine sighed as he threw the picture on the ground then took a swig from a half-empty bottle of whisky that was on the counter.

Balthier picked up another picture as he held onto his bottle of vodka and ignored Bartz's constant yelling. "She doesn't look very promising either," he said, bitterly. "Old hag is way past her prime of beautiful dreams." He threw her pictures on the ground then took a long gulp from the bottle.

Bartz stomped his foot on the ground, angrily, as he glared at them.

Irvine found another picture. "Ew!" he shouted, dropping it on the counter. "Why the hell is that in this pile?"

Balthier took a look at it before letting out a disgusted yelp. "Gross!" he said, as well. He sounded a little drunk by the harsh tone in his voice. "They should make a law that says men can't have beautiful dreams."

That peaked Bartz's curiosity. He approached the counter, plucking the picture out of Balthier's hand. "Thank you!" Bartz said, smiling at him. He took a peek at the picture with his smile widening in the process. "Oh my! It's Yoshiki!" he said, excitedly. "I can't believe it!" He was practically squealing and jumping around like a schoolgirl.

Balthier rolled his eyes as he looked away from his companion. "Someone has an excuse to play dress up," he slurred. Irvine began to laugh as he slammed his hand on the counter.

Bartz smacked his comrade against the head, causing Balthier a good deal of pain. He glared angrily at them both as he clung onto the picture. "I won't need to approach him as a beautiful woman," he said, laughing. "A beautiful man is all that's needed to seduce him. He won't know what hit him when I'm through with him."

"You're going to rape him, aren't you?" said Irvine.

"Shut up!" howled Bartz.

*~*

Night came sooner then he thought it would.

Reks had a notebook on his lap as he stared mindlessly into space. Life was so boring without Roxas around to help him drive Sora crazy. That wasn't the only reason why he missed Roxas though. He always did like and love his Uncle Roxas. Roxas is the coolest uncle around! It sucked that he wasn't around anymore.

Reks let out a soft sigh as he scribbled in his notebook.

Hana sat on the other end of his bed with Diana sitting on her lap. The two stared at the young prince as his mind continued to wander off. Hana had an idea though that just might snap him out of it. "So Reks, what do you think your wedding will be like?" she asked, hoping it would catch his attention like it would Sora. "Are you expecting something big and extravagant or something small and intimate?"

"Something small," said Reks. "I want a big wedding. I just want my close friends and family around me."

"That's cute," said Hana.

Diana nodded her head. "Am I invited, Small Vennie?" she asked.

Reks laughed a bit as he scratched his head. "Of course you are!" he said, laughing. He turned towards Hana, smiling at her. "You can come too."

Hana laughed as she brushed her hair back. "You're invited to mine too," she said, smiling. She leaned her head against the wall as she thought about it. "There will be lots of flowers of different kinds falling down around us. I'll walk down the aisle, staring into my prince's teal colored eyes, white and lavender hair, and his white suit."

"That kind of sounds like Riku," said Reks.

"God no!" said Hana. "My prince isn't Riku…I don't remember his name though. He was very special to me on the Parallel Moon though."

Before she could go into further detail, a sharp shriek filled the air. One that frightened them all. "HANA!" They all flinched as they heard the familiar yelling. Uncle Cid came up the stairs, practically breaking the door open as he entered Reks' attic bedroom. "It's time to go home," said Cid.

Diana hoped off the girl's lap as she rose from the bed. She picked up her bag and waved Reks off before her uncle got anymore annoyed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Reks," she said, smiling. "Bye Diana!"

She ran down the stairs with the cat following behind her. Diana walked the Princess of the Parallel Moon out of the house with her uncle following. The kitten stayed downstairs as she made her way over to Sora and Luna, who were hiding in the kitchen. The both of them were terribly afraid of Hana's Uncle Cid.

Reks went over to his nightstand and pulled the Stallion Rêve from it. He placed it on his windowsill as he ran to close and lock his bedroom door. He went back to bed just as Pegasus appeared from the chalice.

"Were you thinking about your wedding?" asked Pegasus.

Reks blushed as he avoided the horse's glances. "That's not what I was thinking about," he said, softly. "I was thinking about Roxas. I miss him."

"I'm sure you do," said Pegasus. "He's happy though. I can see it through his dreams."

"You're watching his dreams too?" he said, softly.

Pegasus nodded his head. "I do," said Pegasus. "I watch everyone's dreams. Do you know who you wish to marry, Reks?"

The boy laughed as his face turned to a dark red. "I don't know," he said, trying to control his laughter and embarrassment. "I don't know who I'll marry. All I know is that he'll be the perfect guy for me…or she'll be the perfect girl. Not sure about the gender yet."

"You'll find someone special," said Pegasus. "I know you will."

Reks smiled at the horse as he finally regained control of his emotion. "Thanks," he said, softly.

*~*

For once, Zexion and Squall managed to keep their clothes on for a change.

They were in Zexion's room, pretending to watch some TV show. His mom was still at work, but the boys weren't in the mood to "play around." Zexion cradled his head against Squall's chest as he stared mindlessly at the TV screen. Squall gently stroked Zexion's hair with his fingers, while his mind glazed over.

Squall gently kissed Zexion's head before leaning back against his headboard.

They remained silent, as usual, as they stared out into space.

"Life is too quite without Roxas around," said Zexion.

Squall nodded his head. "I miss that kid, already," he said, smiling. "Naminé was a lot of fun too. The estrogen she added to the team made things very interesting."

Zexion agreed. "Don't forget about Master Aqua," he said, referring to Roxas and Riku's old master. Aqua was a Keyblade Master during the Keyblade Wars that fought alongside King Terra and King Ventus when they were still princes of Pluto and the Moon. She was also a princess of a planet called Sol where her brother was the king and her nephew was the Sailor Soldier. She returned to the stars with the other Keyblade Masters after their battle with the Sovereign of Silence.

"Now, we have Hana," said Squall. "Girls are always trying to invade our team."

"Well, straights girls love gay boys," laughed Zexion.

Squall couldn't help but to start laughing too.

Zexion climbed up to Squall's lips, kissing him. The two smiled as their kiss deepened and they wrapped their arms around each other. Squall kept his arms firmly lock around Zexion's waist, while the other hang loose around Squall's neck. They stayed in that position as they kept their kiss going.

That was a big mistake.

With their luck, they would be naked and having sex in the next couple of minutes.

Damn teenage hormones!

*~*

Yoshiki slammed his fist on the desk as he growled from his frustrated depression. He hated that there was nothing left in him. He lost his drive, his passion for his art. There just seemed to be nothing he could do to restore that life in his heart.

While he was busy with that, his assistant, Yamato, came into his office. His dark haired, baby-faced assistant sighed as he stared at his charming boss. He went towards him, placing his soft hands on Yoshiki's shoulders.

"Don't be yourself up so much," said Yamato. "You shouldn't rush your creativity for the spring and summer line."

Yoshiki pushed him away as he threw himself on his pile of papers. "Just get away from me!" he shouted, angrily. He glared at his assistant when he noticed the hurt look in his favorite pair of hazel eyes. Although, neither one would admit it to the other, they were deeply in love. Yoshiki's expression softened as he brushed his wavy hair back. "I'm sorry," he said, apologizing for his anger. "I suppose I'm just in a terrible slump."

Yamato sighed as he placed his hands back on Yoshiki's shoulders. "Alright," he said, softly. He began to massage Yoshiki's shoulders, which relieved some of the tension that was building up in his neck. "You'll get better. All slumps come to an end. You'll come out of it, bigger and badder then ever. Just you wait!"

Yoshiki really hoped that Yamato was right about that.

*~*

That afternoon, Yoshiki sat at a café with a cup of coffee in his hands. He drank his beverage, relieving his head of some of the pent up stress that was building up. He sat in silence as he drank his coffee.

He stared at the people of Tokyo, trying to find a new source of inspiration. He always found that watching people and their daily lives inspired his creativity. He just needed to find someone with the right stuff to inspire him once again.

While the people distracted him, Bartz kept his eyes on the designer. A devious smile formed on his face as he found his perfect target just waiting for him. The youth ran his hand through his hair before making his way towards the café.

Bartz had his hand on his bag, while he casually strolled past Yoshiki in his khakis and white button-up. He hummed softly as he walked down the sidewalk as he did his best to pass Yoshiki's line of sight.

Lucky for him, he did.

Yoshiki picked his head up, immediately seeing Bartz. The designer's jaw dropped as he watched the magnificent, flawlessness of the youth. Bartz was exactly what he was looking for and then some. He just had to have this boy working with him.

Yoshiki ran out of the café, chasing after Bartz. "Wait!" he shouted. "Sir, please, I need to have a word with you."

A smile crept up Bartz's face, as he knew he had his target in his hands. He changed his expression to a startled look as he turned to face Yoshiki. "Can I help you?" he said, politely.

"Yes, you can!" said the designer. "You're perfect! You're exactly the type of inspiration I've been looking for." He held out his hand to introduce himself, properly. "I'm Usui Yoshiki, the designer. I've been in a slump lately and well…you're the type of perfection that I've been looking for! Will you please work with me at my studio?"

Bartz blushed as he let out a soft, embarrassed laugh. "You're serious?" he said, softly. "I thought you designed mainly, women's clothes?"

"I do," said Yoshiki, "but you're a miracle that overcomes gender. Please, will you work with me exclusively?"

"Okay," Bartz said, smiling at him.

This mission was going to be even easier then he expected it to be.

*~*

Yoshiki took Bartz back to his studio where he would be measured for the new designs.

Yamato was in charge of taking the youth's measurements so they could plan out new designs to fit his figure. While he was taking the measurements, another one of the assistants were pinning together new fabric for a new design that Yoshiki came up with. Things were going well, until, Bartz's head got too big for him.

Barely an hour into being a model, Bartz began to act like a total diva. He giggled as he bossed every one of them around in the studio. Yoshiki was too busy with his designs, but Yamato and the other assistants couldn't stand this spoiled brat. If they could, they would've thrown him out ages ago.

However, they didn't have the power or authority to get rid of him.

Bartz's giggling grew too troublesome and one of the assistants accidently pinned him with a needle. He yelped in shock and pain as he swatted the assistant away from him. "Idiot!" he shouted. He spun around, wearing only a pair of briefs. "You did that on purpose, didn't you!" he growled, angrily.

"I'm sorry," said the assistant. "It was an accident."

"I have half the mind to leave!" growled Bartz. "You lot have been nothing but rude to me."

Yamato sighed, as he knew that would be a disaster. As much as they hated the brat, Yoshiki was in desperate need of inspiration. He hated it, but his love needed this brat's help to do that. "Please forgive us," Yamato said, kindly. "I swear it will never happen again. Yoshiki needs you too much. We can't afford to lose you."

Feeding Bartz's ego was all that was needed to do to sway him. He brushed his brown hair back as he let out a soft chuckle. "You had best remember that," said the villain. "He needs me a lot more then I need him."

That cocky attitude didn't make Yamato like this situation anymore.

Yoshiki entered the room with a proud smile on his face. "Here are my new designs," he said, calling for everyone's attention. "They're not finished yet, but here are my ideas. And I owe it all to my new model."

Once again, Bartz received an ego boost.

They all gathered around the designer with Bartz knocking half of them out of the way. Bartz took a look at the designs before letting out a disgusted sigh. "You're serious?" he said to Yoshiki. "You think you'll make any money off these horrible designs? You really need to change your designs to fit more of my style if you wish to succeed."

"We don't follow your designs," shouted Yamato. "This is Yoshiki's business, not yours!"

Bartz glared at him as he already began to plot this man's death. "Oh," he said, softly. "How naïve of you, you can't see how trashy these designs are. You're too blinded by affections that you can't even work for poor Yoshiki properly. He won't succeed with you around him."

Yamato glared at him, vengefully. The other assistants tried to stay out of it, but Yoshiki had enough of all this. He wasn't about to let his inspirational model be insulted by his assistant. "Apologize at once, Yamato!" growled Yoshiki.

"I refuse!" said Yamato. He slammed his hands down on the table, as he looked Yoshiki directly into his eyes. There was no way he was staying here any longer. "I resign." Everyone gasped in shock, while Yoshiki stared at him wide-eyed. "I no longer work for you, or, more appropriately, I don't work for that brat. I'll be waiting until Yoshiki makes his own designs."

With that said, Yamato left the studio, leaving Yoshiki in shock.

*~*

Sora walked into the Yoshiki's downtown store. He stared at the designer clothes all around him, staring at all the outrageously priced outfits that he could only dream that he would wear. He let out a soft smile as he knew that when he became Neo-King Ventus that he would only wear clothes that Yoshiki made.

Well, he would certainly get his wedding suit designed by him.

He strolled by the racks of clothes, staring at all the beautiful clothes. Everything he passed would look great on him, but he knew there was no way he could afford anything on his current allowance. It didn't help that he blew most of his money on food and comics.

He let out a soft sigh as he stared at a sky-blue shirt. The color reminded him of Roxas' freakishly, bright-blue eyes. Sora's eyes were a shade darker then his brother's eyes, but they both inherited light-blue eyes that made them irresistible. He held onto the shirt as he wondered how his brother and Naminé were doing in Paris.

While Sora was busy in his own imagination world, Riku walked into the store after seeing him through the window. The silver-haired youth snuck up behind Sora and wrapped his arms around his frail waist. Sora didn't even flinch when he turned back to see that Riku was behind him.

In fact, Sora began to smile as he kissed Riku's cheek. Riku smiled back at him as he kissed his neck, releasing him from the hug. Sora turned to see Riku wearing blue pants with a black, white, and yellow vest that exposed part of his abs. Sora brushed his hair back as he still wore his uniform from class.

"Hi," Sora said, softly.

"Hello," Riku said, smiling.

Sora placed the shirt back on the hook, his fingers brushing against a misplaced, red coat that caught his attention. Riku notice the twinkle in his eyes followed by a soft sigh that meant Sora couldn't afford it. He also knew that Sora was depressed about Roxas being gone still as his fingers played with the buttons on the coat.

Riku took the coat off the rack, which made Sora spin back around.

Riku checked the tag before handing it over to Sora. "Try it on," he said, still smiling. Sora did as he was told and put on the coat. The coat fit him like a glove. It stopped a little below his waist with it hugging his tight form. The red of the coat made his eyes stand out as he buttoned up the black buttons. Riku brushed Sora's hair away from the soft fabric of the coat. "It looks perfect on you."

Sora nodded his head. "It feels perfect," he said, softly. "Too bad I can't afford it."

"I know," said Riku. He took the coat off Sora then made his way to the cash register. "Lucky for you, that I am buying it for you."

"You can't do that!" Sora said as he chased after him. "It's expensive."

Riku shook his head. "Not expensive enough," he said. "Plus, I think you need a little pick me up. And this coat is perfect for the job." The cashier rang the coat up and Riku paid for it. He took the coat back before handing it over to Sora, fully purchased. "It's yours now, so deal with it, my love."

A smile formed on Sora's face as he held onto his new coat. He looked into Riku's eyes with a tear running down his cheek. "Thank you, Riku," he said, softly. "Thank you for everything you do for me."

Riku smiled as he leaned in, kissing the boy's cheek. "I would do anything for you, Sora," he said, simply. "I always have." He leaned back and brushed the tear away from his soft cheek.

*~*

Jamie and Demyx were completely nude with Jamie's covers thrown all over the place. Demyx was basking in his afterglow from sex. He cuddled into Jamie's chest, while his brunet lover had his arms around him. Both boys were giggling from joy and the euphoric pleasure they received from sex.

"I love you," said Demyx.

"I love you too," said Jamie.

Demyx climbed on top of Jamie, kissing the other boy's collarbone. Jamie let out a soft moan as he felt Demyx's tongue against his hot skin. The boy let out strong groans as Demyx worked his magic. Demyx could feel Jamie's erection brushing against his backside as he rubbed the hard member against his opening crack.

Jamie's groans grew stronger as he felt Demyx's warm entrance against him. He bit down on his tongue as Demyx sat himself on his lap, easily, sliding down on his hard length. Demyx was a little amazed at how big Jamie was down there even with his small body. Well, Jamie wasn't small. He just didn't expect someone as thin as Jamie to have a 9-inch weapon between his legs. He was barely seven.

Earlier, Demyx was in a depressed state from Roxas and Naminé leaving him alone. His fellow blondes abandoned him for the land of French Fries and romance movies. It took Jamie everything he had to cheer up his lover. Lucky for him, it all worked.

They both let out throaty moans as Demyx rode Jamie, milking him for every drop.

*~*

Bartz leaned over Yoshiki's shoulder, watching him make his new designs. He whispered his thoughts into the designer's ears as he tried to get more out of him. His lips brushed against Yoshiki's neck in the most sensual of manners.

He wanted to make Yoshiki need him to be around, forever. The man's desperation was critical to Bartz's plan to raid his beautiful dreams for Pegasus.

The other assistants stared at Yoshiki's odd designs. They were all weird and too "fishy" to be considered fashion. If anything, it looked like bad costumes from the Little Mermaid. Not one of them could say a word about Yoshiki's new designs because of his insane source of inspiration.

Yoshiki was too caught up in his work to see the damage that Bartz's was doing to the business that he worked so hard on. His fashion was on the very line with this insane cross dresser threatening everything and everyone he loved. Yoshiki already lost Yamato, but he was too blind by his so-called inspiration to realize that.

It didn't take long before Bartz alienated Yoshiki from everyone else.

Once all his other assistants left him alone, Yoshiki realized that something was amiss. It struck him all at once like a bolt of lightning surging through his body. Yoshiki lost his breath for a moment, which caught Bartz by surprise as he scribbled down new designs.

Yoshiki shook his head as he rose up from the table. "I need to go get some air," he told Bartz. "I'll be back in a while…keep working on our new designs."

Bartz smiled as he watched him leave, in the bathrobe that Yoshiki gave him. "Alright," he said, nicely. "I'll be waiting for you to come back." So that he could see into the man's beautiful dreams to see if Pegasus hid in them.

His plan to cut-off everything that Yoshiki held dear was a smashing success.

*~*

Axel knelt before the Sacred Fire, sending a prayer to his friends.

"Look out for Naminé and Roxas as they accomplish their dreams," chanted Axel. "Take care of my friends and keep them safe. Keep us all safe, Sacred Fire. Help us stop our new enemies from hurting our world. Help us keep all-life safe from harm."

Axel continued to pray into the fire as he tired to hide the pain in his voice. His hair was tied back into the same ribbon that Zell gave him before Leblanc tried to steal his Pure Heart Crystal. That was an interesting day. Zell just had to pick a fight with Lexaeus out of jealousy. He seriously thought that Axel was messing around with him behind Roxas and Zexion's backs.

Oh, how wrong he was about all of that.

He continued to hide his pain from everyone. He didn't want to show the weakness he had for Roxas no longer being around him. It pained him to have Roxas so far away from him.

In all honesty, Roxas was Axel's first, real love. Axel has been in love before, of course, but never like he was with Roxas. The relationship between them felt so natural as it progressed from close friends to lovers. Not even friends. They completely skipped that step when Axel had to watch Roxas for Sora and the blond kissed him.

Roxas' innocent lips were so soft and warm at the time.

Axel couldn't help but to smile as he thought about him.

While Axel was busy praying, Zell stood outside of the chamber as he watched Axel. Zell felt a longing in his chest for the red head. The pain has always been there. Since the first day that Zell met Axel, he knew he loved the red headed boy. He just could never act out on it, properly, because Roxas was around.

It was wrong to think that way, but with Roxas gone, Zell could make his move. Then again, he already did make his move on Axel before. That ended in a total disaster with him breaking Roxas and Axel's hearts in the process. He made amends for that, or at least he hoped he did.

He watched Axel continue to pray, in total silence.

*~*

Yoshiki went off to a park where he used to hide in back in high school. He would use the park as his salvation from the jerks at school and whenever life just got too rough for his tastes. He sat on the swings and gently began to rock back and forth, as he stared up at the rosy sky.

He sat there in silence, until Sora happened to pass by in his new jacket.

Sora was humming softly as he took a short cut through the park when he noticed Yoshiki by himself. Normally, he didn't like seeing people on their own and would try to help them out of their loneliness. This wasn't a normal situation though. Sora's eyes had widened in shock as he recognized Yoshiki's face.

He wondered what the designer was doing there all by his lonesome. Being the type of person that Sora was, he went up to the man to see if there was anything he could do to help.

"Hello, Mr. Yoshiki!" shouted Sora. "I'm Sora Tsukino! I'm a big fan of your work." The man nearly fell off the swing as he damn near had a heart attack because of the brunet. Sora covered his open jaw with his mouth as he realized he nearly killed the designer. "I'm sorry!" he said, calmly. "I just saw you by yourself and wanted to compliment you on your designs from the park show yesterday."

Yoshiki nodded his head as he regained his composure. "So, you like my designs?" he asked his obvious fan. He still felt his depressed state, but was interested out of curiosity of this boy.

Sora, quickly, nodded his head as he played with the sleeves of his coat. "They were beautiful," he told him. "I especially loved the wedding outfits. I would love to wear an all-white suit with Crescent Moons decorated on it, made by you, for my wedding. Well, that's my promise to myself."

A smile crept up the man's face as he swung back on the swing. "Do you really mean that?" he asked, softly. "Do you really want to wear something I made?"

"Of course!" said Sora. "You're designs are the best…I would seriously wear the suit, especially, if it was for free!" He began to laugh at his little joke. He knew that Yoshiki wouldn't give him a wedding suit for free, but it was a nice thought.

Yoshiki remained silent though. His silence pained Sora as the brunet felt that he just horribly offended him. What surprised Sora though was the fact that Yoshiki began to howl with laughter as he felt his mind come to ease.

Yoshiki smiled at Sora's innocent eyes. "You're funny, kid," he said, nicely. He paid more attention to the coat that Sora was wearing and recognized the design. "You're wearing the coat I designed."

Sora nodded his head, relieved to see that he wasn't mad. "My boyfriend, Riku, bought it for me today," he said, softly. "He thought I needed a pick-me-up since my younger brother and our friend is in Paris at an art school for the next year."

"Congratulations to them," said an impressed Yoshiki. "I'm sure your brother and friend will do well there." He took his eyes off the coat, noticing the sad expression on Sora's face. He could tell that the boy missed his brother and friend, terribly. "So, this boyfriend of yours, is he the one you want to marry?"

"Oh yeah!" Sora said, without a minute to pause. "You see, Riku and I are destined to be married." It was true. Riku and him were destined to be married then become King Endymion and Neo-King Ventus, the Supreme Sovereigns of Galaxy. "I would really love to get married in something that you designed though. To me, your designs represent love, kindness, and dreams coming true. Marrying Riku would be my dreams come true."

Yoshiki's smile broadened as he got up from the swing. The boy's words continued to ring through his thoughts as it pushed his depression and creative slump aside. None of that bothered him anymore thanks to this strange boy. "Okay, Sora," he said, loudly. "You have me convinced. For helping me out of the slump I've been having, I will design and make yours and Riku's suit for whenever you two get married, for free! Just come by my studio later then we can see what I can do for you."

"You mean it!" Sora said, excitedly.

Yoshiki nodded his head. "I promise!" he said, smiling. "Thank you, Sora. You saved me from…my insecurities."

Sora smiled as he waved the designer off as he returned to his studio. "Thank you, Mr. Yoshiki!" he said, happily.

*~*

Sora had to run home and talk to Roxas about it.

Lucky for him, his brother had already called home to talk with everyone. When Sora finally came home, his mother and Reks were already done talking to Roxas so it was officially his turn. Sora took the phone and ran up to his bedroom to talk to his brother.

When he told Roxas what happened that afternoon, he couldn't believe it.

"You're serious?" said Roxas. "The designer, Yoshiki, is going to make your wedding outfit?"

Sora nodded his head as he fell on his bed. "I know!" he said, excitedly. "How great is that? How lucky am I?"

Roxas had to agree with that. "It's not so much luck, Sora," he said, into the receiver. He sat on his twin mattress, in his single dorm. "You're destined to be Neo-King Ventus. You could've made him do it whether he wanted to or not, in the future."

"I know," said Sora, "but he did it out of the kindness of his heart not because I'm going to be the future Sovereign of Earth."

"Or because you're the true Messiah of Peace," said Roxas.

"Exactly!"

"Anyways," said Roxas. "You think since I'm going to be your Best Man that Yoshiki could make something for me too?"

Sora sighed as he leaned against his wall. "I don't know about that, Roxy," he said, laughing. "It's kind of a first come first serve deal. You're a couple million miles away from me so I don't think that's going to work."

"Oh, whatever, Sora!" laughed Roxas. "I guess I won't bring you back any of this fabulous French food when I come back."

"NO!" cried Sora. "Not the food."

The brothers continued to laugh as they talked for a while longer.

*~*

Yoshiki returned to the office and worked on some new designs.

While he was busy with that, Bartz returned to see what he was doing. He moved to the man's shoulder as he peered over it to see these new sketches that he was working on. A disgusted growl escaped his throat as he stared at these beautiful clothes that he was trying to design. It was all wrong!

His plan was about to fall apart.

"Those are horrendous!" said Bartz. "No one would want to wear anything like that."

Yoshiki shook his head as he turned to face Bartz. "That's where you are mistaken," he said, angrily. "I know for a fact people would wear this because I'm getting back in touch with what made me a success in the first place. I'm going back to that innocence and compassion that I exemplified through my clothes. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you get the hell out of my studio!"

Bartz glared at him as he clenched his fist. "You're a fool!" he growled. He took a step away from Yoshiki, still keeping his eyes on him. He spun around, tarring the bathrobe off his body. He remained still as he wore only a pair of briefs that hugged his privates all too well. "You are going to pay for ruining my plans! And you will pay by showing me your beautiful dreams!"

A blue curtain came out from nowhere and draped over Bartz. Yoshiki stood against the table as he freaked by what he saw. The curtain disappeared, revealing Bartz as the Amazon Trio member, Fisheye.

"Now, for your beautiful dreams," said Fisheye. "One!" The board rose up from the ground, pushing the desk aside. As Yoshiki fell back, the board brought him back up. "Two!" The cuffs chained the man down by his ankles and wrists. "Three!"

Yoshiki cried out in pain as his Dream Mirror emerged from his body.

*~*

Sora made it to Yoshiki's studio with Reks and Hana following after him. He dragged his future son and neighbor to prove that he wasn't making it up. Yoshiki really was going to design his suit for his future wedding.

"You're so full of it," said Reks. "We all know you're lying."

"You do exaggerate a lot," agreed Hana.

Sora stomped his foot on the ground. "I'm not lying!" he shouted. "I'm telling you all the truth." They made it to the building where Sora was going to prove his story. He took them to the window, pointing inside to make his point. "I'll prove it to you right now! Just look inside!" They all looked inside, gasping in shock by what they saw.

Fisheye had his back to them, but they could all see him stealing Yoshiki's Dream Mirror.

The boys and Hana pulled out their compacts to quickly transform.

*~*

Fisheye went through Yoshiki's Dream Mirror, but once again, he was disappointed to see that no Pegasus lurked in the man's dreams. He pulled out of the Dream Mirror, shaking his head in the process. "What a waste of my time!" he growled. "No sign of Pegasus anywhere. I better destroy you so Pegasus doesn't find out about your pretty dreams later."

"You better get away from him."

Fisheye held onto the Dream Mirror as he slammed his foot on the ground. He knew that voice. He released the mirror as he spun around to face the Sailor Soldiers. "The Pumpkin Squad is back," said Fisheye. "How wonderful it is to see you brats again."

Super Sailor Moon stood at the center with his arms to his sides. His yellow and black uniform sparkled in the lighting as his ribbon around his waist began to sway. "I would be nicer if I were you!" he said, calmly. "We're here to punish you for harming this wonderful designer."

"His clothes bring joy to everyone who wears them!" said Super Sailor Mini Moon. He stood at Sailor Moon's left with his arms over his chest and compact. He stood proud with his red, pink, and white uniform. "We won't let you ruin that joy!"

"We're going to stop you and the rest of your wacky circus!" said Super Sailor Sakura. She stood at Sailor Moon's right with her arms on her waist. The ribbons of her uniform swaying as she brought her legs together. She kept her composure in her pink, light-green, and white uniform. "In the name of Planet Power, we shall punish you!"

Fisheye began to laugh as he held up his sword. "You really don't want to play with me, Sailor Pumpkins!" said the young man. "I suggest you get your ass out here Lemures, Gum Mario!"

His shadow began to grow as his Lemures appeared in the studio. The Sailors stood by the entrance as they waited for their new enemy to attack them. A seal appeared from the shadows, bouncing a red and cream-colored ball. They found themselves applauding the seal as it bounced the ball on its nose.

However, the ball turned, revealing a spade above a face. "You Sailors are finished!" said the Lemures. "I'll make you pay for destroying my cousin, Puko!"

"Lemures can be related to each other?" said Sailor Moon.

"Of course!" said Gum Mario. "You think only humans are the only ones with family. Just for that racial comment, I'm going to make your deaths even more painful!"

Sakura shook her head as she got away from the brunet. "Good job, Sailor Moon," she said, sarcastically. "You pissed off our enemy."

The seal bounced the ball on his nose before firing Gum Mario from his nose. He flew across the room, bouncing all over the walls. The Sailors jumped out of the way the best they could. However, Gum Mario was just really good at bouncing around.

He bounced into a corner then pushed himself, successfully knocking down Sailor Sakura. The girl landed on top of a desk, popping her back, painfully. She knew that was going to bite her tomorrow as she just lay there, in pain.

Fisheye laughed at the Sailors as he disappeared into his watery portal, freeing Yoshiki from the board.

Mini Moon went to her side, while Sailor Moon stood his ground.

The seal fired him again with Gum Mario going after Sailor Moon, again. The Lemures crashed into him, pinning him against the wall. Sailor Moon banged his head against the wall. The Lemures melded into Sailor Moon's form, trying to suffocate him in the process.

Sailor Moon couldn't believe that he was about to be killed by the cousin of the monster that tried to suffocate him the last time.

Lucky for him, a red rose came to his aid. The rose popped Gum Mario's form, causing the Lemures to zip around the studio until it reached the seal. Sailor Moon gasped for breath as he turned around to see Tuxedo Mask standing with a starry-eyed Yoshiki, still half-conscious.

"You're always there for me," said Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head with a smile on his face. "I will always be there for you whenever you need me, Sailor Moon," he said, calmly. "My roses and I will protect you from any and all harm."

"I love you," he said, softly.

Mini Moon was certain that Sakura was going to be okay when he finally clasped his hands together. "I need you to help us protect the beautiful dreams!" said the boy. "Please Pegasus, come help us!" He rose from his prayer stance with the Crystal Carillion in his hands. "Twinkle Yell!"

Light filled the studio as Pegasus appeared by the front entrance to the building.

Super Sailor Moon spun around to face him with the Moon Kaleidoscope in his hands. "I'm ready for your power, Pegasus!" he said, confidently. Pegasus swung his mane, releasing the light. The light touched his scepter, filling it with power.

The brunet swung it around as he watched the popped Lemures trying to get up. He crouched down to the ground as he pulled his arm back. "You're finished!" he shouted. "I'll make you pay for trying to suffocate me! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" He brought his arm forward, releasing the power of his scepter.

A bolt of energy escaped from the Moon Kaleidoscope and finished the Lemures along with his seal friend.

*~*

About a week later, Yoshiki had another runway show that they all attended again.

What they saw though, was shocking to all of them. Yoshiki held the show in honor of the Champions of Planet Power who saved his life, the Sailor Soldiers. The clothes that the models wore resembled the ones that the Sailors would wear. The men wore pants and shorts along with vests with or without sleeves shirts and collars with ties. The women wore short and long, puffy skirts with vests that had a collar and tie. Some had added accessories like gloves, ribbons, belts, and special shoes.

The fact that the models wore Sailor clothes was enough to shock them.

"Wow," Axel and Demyx said, simply.

Zexion's jaw was hanging as he brushed his hair back. "They look so cool," he said, softly. He pointed at one of the male models that had real shorts on. "See, why can't I wear that? Why do I have to show off my legs and ass?"

Squall gulped as he tried not to say anything about that.

Hana and Riku were completely speechless as they stared at all the models.

"We're too cool!" said Reks.

Sora agreed when the final piece came out.

The last four models had a wedding them going on. The girls wore longer versions of the skirts that were all white and vest styled corset. The vial was silky and designed with cute stars on it. The men though wore a white or black suit. The one in black had a top hat on with a short cape that stopped at his waist. The suit was decorated with comets and the planets. He carried white roses in his hands as he held onto his partner's hand. The other man wore a white suit with the lunar cycle portrayed on it with the stars. He carried red roses, while he held onto his partner's hand.

"Wow!" they all whistled together.

Hiding out backstage Yoshiki watched the crowd gawk and applaud him for his new designs. He wore a proud smile on his face, as he knew that everyone loved his work and felt inspired by him. He looked over at the crowd, catching a glimpse of Sora as he held onto Riku and pointed out the suits. The two were cute together, and Yoshiki promised young Sora that he would keep that promise to make their wedding suits.

A promise that he was going to keep.

He felt awfully proud at himself as he listened to the loud applause.

Yamato snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around Yoshiki's neck. His former assistant rested his head against his back. "I'm glad to have the real Usui Yoshiki back," said Yamato. "I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too," Yoshiki said, shocked by such forward actions. He knew he had to return the gesture too with an equally shocking action. "I love you, Yamato."

A smile formed on his face as he pulled away with Yoshiki turning around to face him. Yamato leaned towards Yoshiki, kissing him on the lips. He pulled back with a smile now on the both of their faces. "I love you too," said Yamato.

The two kissed again just as all the models appeared on the stage with applause filling the air.

* * *

You're welcome for the little lemons. Haha. And Zell just might FINALLY make his move on Axel again now that Roxy is gone. Haha. I told you Roxas wasn't going to be gone forever! He's still going to pop up from time to time.

On the next chapter, Diana gets kittennapped! Well, not really. A cranky old woman decides to take care of Diana when she finds the poor kitten on the streets. It's up to Reks to get his buddy back. Meanwhile, Baltheir makes his move on the old woman by trying to seduce her. Will his attempts succed? Does this old woman carry the beautiful dreams of Pegasus? Find out in **Kitten Captor!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: YAY ME! I just got accepted into Texas State Uni and Texas A&M! I'm so happy. Woooo! I'm shooting for Texas Tech though. They got a good creative writing program that I want to get into. Haha. Thank you everyone for all the pretty reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this update! :]**

**Cooking Captor:**

It was just a normal day for the Tsukino family. An oddly boring and normal day that just shrieked to be disrupted with the next doomsday plot. Sora and Reks were itching for another battle to start, while they walked through the aisles of the grocery store with Mama Ikuko.

They were stocking up on, much needed, food. Seeing how Sora, practically, ate them out of house and home. Reks wasn't too far behind Sora in that department either. The young boy was reaching puberty, which meant that the boy needed more food.

It was wrong to think that way, but Ikuko was actually glad that Roxas was in France for school. That meant one less mouth she had to feed and a little more money in her pocket. That was very unmotherly of her to think, but it was the truth. At least Roxas was enjoying himself with Naminé in Paris.

Sora and Reks walked down the aisles, throwing whatever food they wanted into the cart. His mother would put some of the unnecessary junk food back on the shelves, while they weren't looking. She didn't want her child and nephew to turn into a total fatty so long as she could help it. Her kids were going to be happy, healthy, and not at risk for diabetes.

They finished grabbing the food then made their way over to the cash registers.

What they saw when they got there though was horrifying and bone chilling.

"What do you mean you can't accept my coupon!" shouted a woman in her late-fifties. She stood there with her purse and old lady shoes. She wore a tan skirt that went down, passed her knees and wore a violet blouse. She wore a pair of glasses at the bridge of her nose as she shook her curly, red hair. "How dare you, you…you adolescent Neanderthal!"

The poor cashier didn't know what to do. He just stood there with his pimply face as he tried to calmly explain what happened to the woman. "Ma'am, I can't accept this coupon because it's expired," he said, nicely. "I'm sorry, there isn't much more I can do for you."

"How rude!" shouted the old woman. It was obvious that she was not paying attention for what he told her. "I demand to see your manager! I demand that he fires a nimrod like yourself. You're a poor excuse of an employee. A monkey could do your job!"

The poor kid looked like he was about to bust out into tears. He didn't know what to do or say to her anymore. He's dealt with crazy and abusive customers before, but this woman was beyond any of them. He worked at this particular supermarket for a year now and never before did he have to deal with anyone quite like her.

He was about to faint from all the pressure she was giving him.

"Oh, my mistake," said the poor cashier. He took a second look at the coupon, punching the code into the register. "It actually expires today." He was lying to her, but he just couldn't take any of this abuse, anymore. Not even his overbearing parents treated him this badly. "You're second pack of yogurt is free."

The old woman let out a loud huff as she paid that cashier. "Now, that's better," she said, bitterly. She took her two bags then left the store.

Sora, Reks, and Sora's mother just stood there as they watched the typhoon that just blew out of the grocery store. The trio looked at each other then back out the automatic doors that swung close. They slowly made their way into the same register where the poor boy was twitching out of fear of an encore.

"I am so sorry you had to deal with that," said Ikuko. "I promise that I checked the date on all my coupons."

The cashier began to sigh, feeling like this customer wasn't going to be as horrible as the Anti-Christ that just blew out of there. "Thank you so much," he said, softly. He began to ring up the merchandise, while Reks and Sora argued over some chocolate bar.

* * *

It was raining, lightly, that afternoon.

Riku protected himself from the elements with his gray sweater and a black umbrella. His hair flowed passed him as he walked down the sidewalk to meet the others at the diner for a get together. It was going to be a peaceful, rainy afternoon that might lead to some drama if he knew his Sora.

While Riku made his way to the crosswalk, he saw an older woman standing with barely a sweater protecting her from the rain. He felt bad for the old woman as he made his way towards her. He slowly held out his umbrella to her, simply trying to shield his senior from the cold weather.

However, the lady didn't see the kindness of his act. She craned her neck back as she held onto her bags of groceries. "What do you want, boy!" she shouted, angrily.

Riku took a gulp, taking a brief step back. "You were getting wet, ma'am," he said, softly. "I just thought you might appreciate an umbrella on this rainy day."

"Of course you did," she said, sarcastically. "I know your kind better then you think! You think by acting like a 'gentleman' that you can get what you want from me. Well I'll tell you this, little boy, I'm not some lonely, old hag that you can easily manipulate. If you try anything like that around me again then I will press charges on you and have your pretty face locked away into prison."

With that said, she walked down the crosswalk, leaving Riku baffled.

"What just happened?" he said, softly. He stumbled forward, about to cross the street when he heard a truck drive in front of him. He took a quick step back, shocked after almost being ran over.

"King Endymion!"

Riku spun around to see Luna, Artemis, and Diana on the sidewalk. The Moon Cat family looked up, frightened for what almost happened to Riku. Diana looked like she took it particularly hard. It was enough to make Riku wonder exactly how close Diana and his future incarnation, King Endymion, were together.

He knew that the kitten was exceptionally loyal to the Sovereigns of Earth. What he didn't know was if she just played favoritism between him, Sora, and Reks. The kitten did like to hang around him more for some reason.

"I'll get her for her rude behavior!" shouted Diana as she chased after the old woman.

Riku and the others cats looked out in horror as she chased after her through the street.

"That kitten is insane," said Artemis.

Luna nodded her head. "There is no denying it," she said, calmly. "That kitten is certainly your child."

* * *

Diana tracked the old woman down to her home, about three blocks away. She made it to the gated home with rich, white bricks and a red roof. It looked exceptionally homey to her, making the kitten feel like she was at the Crystal Palace.

How she missed her old home. She loved being around Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion. With her parents growing old and assisting the Eternal Sailors with their battles, Diana took it upon herself to protect her kings and prince. Although, the Snow Witch, Naminé, was the official advisor to the sovereignty and Prince Roxas was the official guardian of Crystal Tokyo, Diana took it as her duty to protect her kings from any form of threat.

Especially, evil old women that try to get her future king killed while he was walking.

She snuck inside the old woman's lawn, walking pass the beautiful landscape. She didn't allow herself to be swayed by the colorful flowers, the tall trees, or the green grass. No, she was on a mission to teach that old woman a lesson.

Speak of the devil, the old woman happened to walk out of her home with a watering can in her hand. The woman was about to go water her flowers, despite the fact it was already raining, when she noticed the kitten on her lawn. Before Diana had a chance to blink, she saw the woman's features soften as she went over to her.

"Poor kitty," she said, softly. She knelt down to pick up the kitten. "I'm getting you inside before you catch a kitten cold."

Diana simply meowed at her as she was carried into the warm house. The kitten smelt the fresh scent of vegetables and meat coming out from the kitchen. The entire house was filled with the warm scent as she saw the warm, old woman styled home. It wasn't tacky or anything, it just had an old person feel to it.

The woman placed Diana on the ground of her roomy living room as she made her way into the kitchen. The woman scooped up some of her stew out from her pot and took it over to the kitten. She placed it in front of the tiny, Crescent Moon kitten with a smile on her face.

"Go ahead and eat up," she told the kitten. "It's quite delicious."

She didn't have to be told twice, she was starving. Diana began to eat all the food and already felt warm as it filled her tummy. She quickly changed her mind on the old woman. There was no way that a mean, bitter, old woman could make such stew that was so good and be all that.

Diana realized that the woman was just lonely.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the diner, this time with Tifa serving their table. Tifa had recently got a new job at the diner since she was tired of working at the mall. The diner paid better then that minimum wage nightmare. It also didn't hurt that the tips were awesome!

The raven-haired girl served them their drinks just as Riku described the horrible old woman.

Demyx stroked Artemis' fur as he watched with a horrified look as he heard that Riku almost got killed. Jamie sat with him, his arm around Demyx's neck. The others were listening too with Axel, Squall, Zexion, Hana, and Reks just as shock. However, a particular brunet ignored the fact that Riku was almost killed, only hearing one part from the entire conversation.

"You shared your umbrella with her!" he shouted. Luna jumped out of his lap, hiding with Reks for safety. The others scooted back as they watched Sora glare at Riku with a venomous stare. "How could you, Riku? How could you share your umbrella with some cranky, old hag!"

"That's rude, Sora!" said Axel. "You shouldn't punish Riku because he was just trying to help out the elderly."

Zexion nodded his head. "Once again," he said, softly, "you're overreacting."

Sora glared at his friends then turned back to Riku before sitting back in his chair. He let out a deep huff before hiding his head in his arms. Riku tried to get close to Sora, to fix the mess he made. Sora didn't want to listen to him though. He just stayed buried in his arms even with Riku trying to hold him.

Axel merely shook his head as he took a sip out of his shake.

Zexion and Squall glanced at each other as they shook their heads at their friend.

"I wonder why she's so rude," said Demyx.

"She could be an evil, bitch," Jamie said, laughing.

Artemis shook his head. "She doesn't seem evil," he told them.

"It's not fair to call old people evil," said Squall.

Axel had a eureka moment as he smacked Squall's shoulder. "Hey, maybe she's a famous actress!" he said, laughing. "She's trying to keep herself on the downlow and hide herself from gold-digging boytoys."

Hana hid her face behind her hands. "You are sick, Axel!" she said, loudly. "Sick and gross."

"I agree," said Luna.

Squall brushed his hair back, turning to his left. His eyes widened in shock as he thought he saw a familiar face. "It can't be," he said, softly. "You can't be him."

"Who?" said Reks.

Squall pointed at an old man, sitting by himself. The old man wore a gray suit as he read the paper. "He looks like Ichirou Ohno," he told his friends. "He's a famous world chief and French cuisine master. He's like one of the best chiefs in the world! He's like my cooking role model."

Axel poked his spiky head over Squall's head. "Somebody is trying to gold dig," he said, laughing.

Zexion glared at Axel, without the red head noticing. Squall merely pushed the red head off him and looked away from the old man. "I'm not a gold digging, boytoy," he told his friend. "I have self-respect. Besides, it's probably not even him. This is just a diner and he's a world class chief."

"Probably," said Riku. He managed to get Sora to stop acting childish with the brunet holding onto him like a spider monkey.

* * *

Bartz and Irvine looked the pile of pictures on that counter. Once again, they could never find anyone who seemed perfect. They ran their hands over the pictures as they tried to find someone who could possibly hold Pegasus in their beautiful dreams. It was enough to frustrate them to no end.

Balthier stood at his stool, drinking himself to his sanity. "Still no luck?" he told them. "You two have failed an awful lot at finding worthy targets."

"You're one to talk," said Irvine. "At least we've gone after more then one target. Bartz went after two, back to back. Granted, they were men, but at least he tried."

"That's right!" said Bartz. "We've done more work then you have, darling. You need to start carrying your own weight around here."

How dare they insult his contributions to their cause? It was enough to make him want to murder the two of them. Balthier turned to face them, picking up a picture off the counter. He stared at the picture with an insane smile forming on his face.

He took the picture and held it up with pride. "She's perfect!" he said, proudly.

The duo looked at his photo, gagging as they looked at the old cougar.

"Don't talk about her like that!" shouted Balthier.

"She's a cougar, boytoy," Irvine said, laughing.

Bartz began to laugh with his other comrade. "Aw, Balthier makes such a cute boytoy," he said, laughing. "He would make any old woman happy."

"I wouldn't be talking, Bartz," hissed Balthier. "Plenty of dirty, old men would kill for the chance to violate your butthole."

"If they have the money, I won't complain," said Bartz.

"Ew," Irvine said, simply.

Balthier left his insane comrades, going to make his move on his new target.

* * *

Reks sat on his bed, hiding in his bedroom. He was freshly clean from his bath with his clothes clinging onto his partly, wet skin. He was humming to himself as he sat there in his shorts and hammy down t-shirt that he took from Roxas.

Pegasus appeared in the Rêve as the boy stared off into space. The winged horse looked at Reks with his big, red eyes, calling for the boy's attention. "What is wrong, Reks?" asked the horse. "Is there something bothering?"

"Yeah," Reks said, softly. "There's this really mean old lady that's causing a lot of trouble for everyone. She almost got Riku hit by a car, Diana is trapped in her house, and she almost ripped a poor cashier's head off. It's like she's evil incarnated."

The naivety of the boy was enough to make Pegasus laugh. "You're still so young," said the horse. "She might not be mean as she appears on the outside. There could be more to her then what meets the eyes."

"No," said Reks. "I'm pretty sure that she's all evil."

"She might prove you wrong, Reks," said Pegasus.

Reks shrugged his shoulders as he lay down on the mattress. "Who knows," he said, very softly. "You might be right, Pegasus."

The horse smiled at him. "Goodnight, little one."

* * *

Axel knelt in front of the Sacred Fire, praying to the flames that morning. He chanted quietly as he prayed for the fire's strength and wisdom. His heart still hurt a bit with Roxas leaving, but it wasn't hurting him as bad as it used to. What his main concern was what they were going to do next with a powerful ally on the other side of the planet with their seer.

The balance of power had shifted from their favor to their enemies.

There was one good thing he could say about this though; he was finally over Roxas, now.

He was feeling better about things when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his tame mane back, seeing Zell standing behind him. The red head shook his head as he stared at his tattooed friend.

"Can I help you, Zell?" said Axel.

Zell shook his head. "There's nothing you can do for me," he told him, "but there's something I could do for you. I could do a lot to help you. I could cheer you up with your whole Roxas situation! You and I could have a little fun, go to a movie…you know, like on a date!"

Axel turned away, huffing at his failed attempts at sweet-talking him. Axel stood up on his feet as he fixed his kimono. There was no point in breaking the guy's heart anymore. It wasn't like he had an excuse, anymore.

"Fine," said Axel. "I could use a fun Sunday. I'm only giving you once chance, though. You screw up, just for a second, and I'm going home. Got it?"

Zell nodded his head, smiling at him.

* * *

Reks found his way to the old woman's house. Luna and Artemis managed to track their kitten down, but the cats didn't stick around to help him with the rescue mission. They ran off to get Sora in case Reks did something stupid to get himself in trouble.

The boy let out a deep sigh as he brushed his silver-blond hair back.

He went to the iron gates when he noticed the old man that Squall was talking about the other day. The guy who he thought was a famous chief. Reks stared at this strange man as he stared at the white bricked house. What was his name again? Oh, Ichirou Ohno!

Reks went up to the boy, standing next to him. "Are you Ichirou Ohno?" asked the boy. "The famous chief?"

"No," the man said, his voice barely cracking. "I'm only a lonely traveler with a longing heart." He barely paid any attention to Reks' presence as he stared specifically at the house, the familiar windows, and the lovely landscape. "However, it's too late to do anything for me. Too late to change the past."

Reks shook his head as he stared at the man, wearing a black suit. "It doesn't have to be too late," he said, calmly. He knew this man had to have had some connection to the old woman who lived inside. He just didn't know how involved the two were. "Hearts don't change with age. As long as the love was there, it will always be there. You just have to dig it up."

The man began to laugh as he turned his age face to Reks. He smiled at the boy with his gray hair shining against the sunlight. "You're very wise for your age, child," he said, nicely. "You just might be right. However, now isn't the time to test your theory." He began to walk away, leaving Reks back to his mission.

The boy stared at the house with a smile on his face. He pushed the gates open as he made his way to the front door to deal with his kitten captor. He snooped around, looking for anything that might be of interest to him.

However, he was caught as soon as he reached the door. The wooden door swung open with the old woman stepping outside with a baseball bat in her hand. "What do you think you're doing on my property!" shouted the old woman. "I suggest you get out of here before I call the cops on you."

"Ugh!" Reks stared at the armed woman in shock. Lucky for him, the kitten came out of the house, calling for attention. Reks let out a sigh of relief as she ran towards him. "Diana!"' he said, cheerfully. The kitten went to him, behaving like a normal kitten, not a Moon Cat.

The old woman released her tension, immediately. She dropped the bat, back into the umbrella holder as she kept her door open. The anger in her eyes disappeared, replaced with a warm smile. "Oh, so you're my guest's owner," she said, nicely. "I'm sorry about earlier. Please, come in."

Reks stared at her then at Diana. The kitten nodded her head, cueing him to go inside that she could be trusted. Reks put his brave boy face on as he made his way inside the stranger's house.

* * *

Once they were inside and Reks was sitting at the table with Diana on the ground, the woman served him a cup of tea. She had to say anything to him once they went inside, but now they were seated things were better. She sat down on the table opposite of him with a smile on her face.

Reks took a sip from the tea, amazed at how delicious it was. That and he was amazed that it wasn't poisoned. "Thank you for taking care of Diana for me," said the boy. "He escaped my cousin's boyfriend, yesterday. I thought I lost her."

"Not a trouble at all, dear," said the woman. "I'm a cat-person, myself. I enjoy taking care of the darlings."

"That's sweet." Reks took another, long sip from the cup. He just couldn't believe how delicious the tea was. He was also shocked to see that the house smelt so good, almost as good as when Sora's mother was making her lemon pies. The woman just had to be making something. "So, do you live here alone, ma'am?"

The woman let out a soft sigh. "Someone used to live with me before," she said, regretfully. She was disappointed and Reks could sense there was a deeper story behind all of this. He just knew that it had something to do with that old man too. "I used to have the intention of having many guests at first too. That's why we made this house so beautiful for that reason."

Before she could go any further with her story, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Luna and Artemis found Sora walking toward Riku's apartment. Once Sora learned that Reks had walked into a lion's den, he knew he had to go after him. Reks had the habit of playing the damsel in distress even though he was a boy. Not that the cats thought Sora was much better then Reks was. The brunet was a victim of kidnappings as well

The cats led Sora to the woman's house.

Sora was an expert at the sleuthing game by now. The brunet slowly opened the fence then quickly dove for the trees when he noticed a group of thuggish-looking men at the front door. The cats went to his side as they all kept their eyes on the men. They all had a bad feeling about this.

The door opened with the old woman answering it.

"What do you want?" the woman said, angrily.

One of the men began to laugh as he stood forward. "We wanted to know if you thought more about our offer?" he said, nicely. "You have to sell this beautiful house to us, you know, in case anyone comes in, trying to break it down."

"I'm never going to sell," said the old woman. "Now, get the hell away from my house!"

The men all began to laugh as they crowded around the front door. "I really wish you would change your mind," said the lead man. They all gathered around her just as she reached for her bat. Reks was inside, watching the horror about to take place. Sora and the cats wanted to do something, but they couldn't think of a plan to stop this.

Luckily, someone else intervened.

"Step away from her!" Standing at the gate was a young man in a white suit. His richly colored hair swayed in the breeze as he held a small chain in his hand. "This leading man won't stand for this treatment. I suggest you leave before I have to deal with you, myself."

"Fuck off, kid!"

The men rushed towards him, but Balthier was too quick for them He dove out of the way, as he spun from their fists. He swung his chain around, slashing them across the face. The men began to fall as Balthier smashed his fists across their faces.

They all collapsed to the ground with Balthier left standing when they ran away.

Sora had to give points to this suave hero.

The old woman shook her head at Balthier, despite his heroics. "I'm guessing you want me to sell my house too!" she shouted at him. "I don't care if you did get rid of those thugs, you better get away before I have to deal with you, myself!" She slammed the door shut on him, returning to her dining room.

Sora and the cats all gasped in shock of this.

Balthier was frozen as he stared at the wooden door. His eyes began to twitch as he bit down on his bottom lip. He wasn't going to allow a stubborn, old woman blow him off like Irvine's targets did. He was going to get that woman back for this.

He was going to steal her beautiful dreams.

* * *

Reks and Diana watched as the woman stomped her way back inside of her home. She went into the kitchen to pour herself another glass of tea to calm her nerves. Reks turned to his kitten friend, wondering what had happened.

"She's so bi-polar," whispered Reks. "One minute she's all nice then the next she gets madder then mad. Why does she do that?"

"I'm protecting my house." Reks turned around to see that the old woman was standing behind him. The boy's face was horribly red as he looked away from her, embarrassed by what he just said. The woman could only laugh as she took a seat across from him. "It's no big deal. I know what people think of me when I'm outside of my house. I don't know why I act like that though. I'm not a vengeful, old hag."

The woman sighed as she took a sip from her tea. "I used to be so warm and kind, years ago. I always had my neighbors over for dinner," she told him. "Then that all changed within a few months. I turned into a mean creature."

"I don't think you're mean," said Reks. "I have seen mean, diabolic people." The boy tried not to remember when the Wiseman/Doom Phantom turned him against all those he loved, turning him into the Dark Master. Then there was Rubeus, General XI, The Witches 5, and Pharaoh 90. Those villains were made of pure evil that used and abused all of their subornments. "You're not mean or evil. You're just misunderstood and heart broken."

The woman smiled at Reks as she placed her cup on the table. She could see the honesty in the way Reks spoke, Diana could see that too. "Thank you for those kind words, Reks," she said, softly. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Before anymore could be see, the front door burst open, causing the entire house to shake in the process. The woman, Reks, and Diana ran into the living room to see what had happened when they saw Balthier standing in the shattered remains of her door. They all glared at the young man as he stared them back with an evil glare.

Balthier stomped his foot on the ground, causing Reks and Diana to fly back into the dining room. The old woman grabbed something heavy and was about to throw it at Balthier when he stopped it with his psychic powers. "You won't get away from me, woman," growled Balthier. "Your dreams are mine!"

A red curtain draped over him, disappearing to reveal Hawk's Eye. The toga-like man stood still with his tights hugging his legs. "One!" The board appeared behind the old woman, pinning her against it. "Two!" His words caused cuffs to trap her by her ankles and wrists. "Three!" The woman shouted in pain as her Dream Mirror was forcibly extracted from her.

Reks managed to sneak around Hawk's Eye with Diana following after him. He couldn't transform inside the house. Their enemy would know who he really was then, plus, he needed the other's help to fight.

Hawk's Eye forced his way inside her beautiful dreams, examining them for himself. The old woman howled in pure agony as she begged him to leave. He didn't though; Hawk's Eye pulled out of her mirror when he saw there was nothing there.

"What a waste of time," he said, angrily. "Pegasus doesn't exist in your dreams. Now, I have to kill you, old hag, so he may never find his way in them." He held up his gun, aiming it at her mirror. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Diana sprang up to attack him with her claws. Hawk's Eye dropped his gun on the ground as Diana sank her teeth and claws into his skin.

Hawk's Eye threw the cat across the hall just as Reks ran out of the house, looking for him.

Reks made it out of the house just in time to catch Sora running inside with Luna and Artemis. They stopped in front of each other with Reks swatting Sora on his chest. "What took you so long, dum dum!" he shouted. "We're in major trouble and have to transform."

Sora had a hand over his chest. "Ow!" he shouted at him. "Try to remember I'm your father the next time you try to hit me." He held up his Crisis Moon Compact with Reks doing the same. The Moon Cats ran inside the house to Diana's aid and keep Hawk's Eye distracted, while the boys transformed.

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!"

The lids to their compacts flipped up with their crystals starting to shine. The compacts floated in front of their chests as several ribbons began to fly out and wrap around their bodies. They spun around with light flashing across their bodies as their ribbons created their uniforms.

The two Moons stood next to each other, finishing their transformation.

* * *

Hawk's Eye finished throwing Artemis and Luna off his body. The exhausted Moon Cats stared at the villain as he bent over to pick up his gun. "You kitties have gotten in my way long enough!" he shouted. "I'm making kitten stew tonight!"

"Stay away from our cats!"

Super Sailors Moon and Mini Moon stood at the broken doorway. The duo stood next to each other with their arms up in the air.

"Attacking a lonely woman at her home is despicable!" shouted Sailor Moon. "We won't allow you to get away with this unpunished!"

"We stand for love and justice!" said Sailor Mini Moon. "We shall right over wrongs and triumph over evil!"

The boys performed the Sailor Moon pose, crossing their arms over the other. "In the name of Planet Power," shouted the boy, "we shall punish you!"

Hawk's Eye rolled his eyes as he rested his gun on his shoulder. "Pumpkins, pumpkins. You brats are going to be finished now," he said, smiling. "Come on out Lemures, Autobiko!" His shadow began to grow in length, rising to the coffee table. The shadow rose up from the ground, creating the latest Lemures.

The Lemures was a motorcycle-humanoid that didn't look like much. The machine parts were colored blue, while the Lemures' skin was violet. She wore a blue helmet with a white scar around her neck and feet that connected to form a single wheel. Autobiko laughed as she clapped her hands together.

"What are your orders, boss?" said Autobiko.

Hawk's Eye smiled as he pointed the gun at the boys. "Destroy them!" he shouted.

That was all that needed to be said. Autobiko raced towards the Sailors just as Mini Moon jumped out of the way. Sailor Moon spun around with the Lemures driving through the front window, shattering it apart. He turned toward the old woman, knowing that she was going to be pissed about all of this when she regained consciousness.

Oh well, it was better that they fought outside anyways. Sailor Moon jumped outside of the house with Mini Moon sticking around to fight Hawk's Eye.

"You really want to play with me, little boy?" said Hawk's Eye.

Mini Moon stood in front of the old woman and her Dream Mirror. His Buckler was attached to his arm with his Mythril sword in his hand. He stood his ground, glaring at the villain. "I'm ready to fight you!" he shouted. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

Hawk's Eye shook his head. "What an interesting child," he said, laughing. "Too bad you won't live much longer." He pointed his gun at him, firing rounds of bullets.

"Mini Moon Beam Shield!"

A white barrier appeared in front of the boy, rising out from his Buckler. The barrier protected them from everyone of Hawk's Eye's bullets, sparing them both of any harm. Hawk's Eye could only hiss at the boy.

"I'm bored of this game," he said to the child. "It's time for the leading man to exit the stage." A windy portal opened behind with him jumping inside it. The portal closed with the board disappearing as well.

Mini Moon caught the old woman just as she began to fall.

* * *

Sailor Moon held Lunar Kingdom in his hands as he jumped out of the Lemures' path. Autobiko drove circles around the lawn, destroying half the flowers in the process. The boy did his best to keep minimal destruction to the woman's home, but he felt that it wasn't going to work out that way. He really needed Mini Moon's help right about now.

They needed some Pegasus Power.

Autobiko flung her scarf at the boy, causing it to wrap around him. The boy stumbled back, falling on his ass with the Keyblade disappearing into particles of light. The boy gulped as he saw the Lemures race after him.

"Moon Cosmic Shield!" The brunet shook his head. That was a dumb thing to say, using the shield from his old powers. "I don't have the Cosmic Compact anymore. That's not going to work. Moon Crisis Barrier!"

He tapped into his Master/Super powers to create a yellow barrier in the shape of a heart with wings that protected him from Autobiko. The Lemures was repealed backward, landing on the front steps of the house. Super Sailor Moon tried to get back on his feet, but found it difficult since he was still tied up by the scarf.

Before he knew it, he felt himself able to breath properly. He looked down to see that the scarf had been cut off him. He turned back and saw Tuxedo Mask standing behind him with the Way to the Dawn in his hands with the other hand extended to him.

"Need help?" his caped lover said.

Sailor Moon nodded his head, taking his hand. Tuxedo Mask pulled him back to his feet just as Autobiko began to get back on her wheel. Things were going to look bad for them now, but the boys were ready to fight.

Lucky for them, Sailor Mini Moon ran out of the house with the Moon Cats following after him. They jumped passed the flowerbed with Mini Moon crouching down to a prayer stance. "Please Pegasus; help us protect all things beautiful in this world!" He rose up to his feet with the Crystal Carillion in his hands. He swung it around, ringing the bell to summon their winged friend. "Twinkle Yell!"

The sky began to destroy into a dreamy landscape with Pegasus appearing above them.

Sailor Moon held out his Moon Kaleidoscope just as Pegasus lend the brunet his power. The wings appeared on its sides as Sailor Moon used the power to attack. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted.

The Lemures howled in pain as Sailor Moon reduced her to nothing with his power.

* * *

Zell took Axel to the movies that afternoon for their date.

They were watching some comedy about a guy trying to find a best man for his wedding. The funny thing was that the guy had no guy friends so he had to go on man-dates with total strangers to find a friend. The best part was that his first man-date was with a gay guy that didn't know he was gay. The dude made out with him, his mouth tasting like an ashtray.

That scene made both boys laugh their heads off.

"Gross," laughed Zell. "Smokers are disgusting."

"Didn't you use to smoke?" whispered Axel. Zell went quite after that as he munched on his popcorn to cover his response. Axel couldn't help but to laugh at that as he took a sip from his soda.

Axel found himself staring at Zell, realizing that he wasn't as big of a goofball as he thought before. He was actually a fairly, decent guy when he wasn't playing along with his grandfather's insane plans. It was good to know that Zell could actually clean up and act like a perfect gentleman.

Axel didn't want to admit it, though, but he was starting to fall for Zell's charm.

* * *

Once the battle was over, Sora did what he could do to restore the house to its original condition with the Silver Crystal. Lucky for all of them, the crystal was able to restore the entire house to how it looked before Hawk's Eye had showed up. That was a good thing for them all since they no longer had to worry about the old woman trying to kill them.

They had the woman resting on the couch, while Riku was in the kitchen making tea for her. Sora and Reks stood at her side with the cats looking up to her. The woman slowly began to regain consciousness, which allowed them to let out a sigh of relief as they saw this.

"The strangest things happened," said the woman.

"It was a dream," said Reks. "You kind of passed out when that guy tried to break in, but my cousin and his boyfriend were able to scare him off."

Sora waved his hand, smiling at her. "Hi!" he said, nicely. "Thanks for taking care of my cousin and his kitten."

The woman nodded her head, really believing that it all was a dream. "It was not a problem," she said, softly. Before she could say anything else, Riku entered the room and handed her a cup of tea. She saw him, surprised to see him in the house. "You're that young man from yesterday. The one who offered me his umbrella."

Riku nodded his head, while Sora flinched at the reminder.

"I apologize," said the woman. "I shouldn't have been so rude when you were only trying to help me."

"It's alright," said Riku. "I've dealt with a lot worse when I did volunteer work at the hospital."

They all laughed at that when they heard the door open. Everyone looked into the hallway to see the old man from earlier standing there, wearing his black suit. They all began to recognize him when the woman, furiously, drank all of the tea.

She rose up from the sofa, glaring at the man. "I need a stronger drink," she said, bitterly. "Where is that bottle of Russian Vodka I was saving?"

"Mayako!" said the man. "Please…forgive me."

The boys and cats watched what was about to take place.

"Why should I, Ohno," said Mayako.

"Squall was right," whispered Sora.

The man stepped forward as he tried to reach for her hand. "I am deeply sorry about leaving you, twenty years ago," he told her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was selfish; I wanted to accomplish my own dreams instead of the ones we made. Can you please forgive me?"

Mayako shook her head. "You left me twenty years ago," she said, loudly. She turned to face him, hot tears streaming down her face. "You broke my heart, Ohno! You destroyed my heart. All you left me was a letter saying that you were running away for France to become the greatest chief in the world. You abandoned me, and our restaurant. We were going to have an outdoor café at this house. That's why we renovated it together, converting it into a tiny restaurant."

"I remember," said Ohno. "Like I said, Mayako, I was selfish. I should've never left."

Sora held onto Riku's hand, squeezing it tightly. He didn't know why, but he felt like Roxas would do the same to him. His little brother did leave for France to help his art and he wouldn't be back for a year. What was stopping his brother from leaving him again?

Riku squeezed Sora's hand back, kissing the boy's cheek. He could already see what Sora was thinking in his big, blue eyes. "Roxas would never do that," he whispered to him. "He would never abandon you like he did to her."

Ohno held out his hands to Mayako. "Please forgive me," he begged again. "I know what I did was wrong. I know what was wrong with me. Twenty years never made me stop loving you though, Mayako. For twenty years, I've never had anything lasting like I did with you. My heart belongs to you."

The woman flinched at this comment, while Reks watched in wonderment.

He stepped closer to her, taking her hand. "In twenty years, I've tasted many different kinds of food," he told her. "However, nothing tasted good compared to your special stew. Everything that went into my mouth tasted like ash."

Mayako smiled as she turned to face her past love. "Then I suppose I should make some stew for you," she whispered to him. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, tears still running down her face. "Maybe now…we can restart our dreams. Start over again."

Ohno nodded his head. "I would love that very much, Mayako," he said, softly. "I would love a second chance with you."

* * *

On the next chapter, Bartz comes up with a new plan to test the Sailors' loyalties to Pegasus. With a fake Pegasus flying around town, attacking the city, the Sailors go into high alert. When Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, and Sakura go challenge the fake Pegasus, the entire Amazon Trio ambushes them. The real Pegasus tries to save them, but not even his power is enough to save them. The Guardain Sailors are needed to save the day, but their powers fail them as well. In order to save their friends, they need to believe in Pegasus to awaken their hidden powers! Find out what happens in **SOS Overdrive, Super Sailors!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: WOOOOOO HOOOO! This is it, my lovely readers, the end of the Amazon Trio is coming soon. But, before I have them take their last bow, I just had to give them an epic battle against the Sailors. This was always one of my favorite episodes so I hope I did it some justice! P.S. I can't wait till Percy Jackson comes out! I'm like dieing to see that movie. Also, I could use some other reviews for my stories. That would make me smile! :] Love you all! Peace!**

**SOS Overdrive, Super Sailors:**

It was late, very late.

The driver took his semi down the road, humming to the song on the radio. He was too focused on the road and driving through the rain. He had an important cargo to take to Kyoto.

The man was too focused on the road in front of him he didn't hear that sound. The sound came from a strong horse. The man rubbed his sleepy eyes when he saw the horse fly towards the windshield of the semi. He let out a deep cry as the horse flew at him.

He lost control of the semi.

He crashed into a steel barge, causing a massive accident.

While the semi began to burst into flames, a winged horse stared at the burning ruins.

* * *

The next day, Reks was at school with his friend as recess began. He only had to stay in school for another two hours during this freakishly hot day. Melissa and Masanori were with the boy as he stared out into space.

Another girl was with them, one that Reks didn't know much about. She was a lot closer to Melissa then she was to Reks or Masanori. Melissa was a violet haired girl with a sweet voice, while Masanori was a brunet with an artist streak that rivaled Cloud, Naminé, and Roxas. Reks loved his friends!

"Isn't he so cute?" said the girl.

"A total hunk of the sixth grade!" said Melissa.

Reks and Masanori looked out the window to see who they were talking about. Playing a game of soccer was none other then Denzel. The boy was the soccer star of the school, who was planning to become a pro-athlete. Denzel was wickedly smart, gifted on the field and off the field. Not to mention, he was simply adorable with his shaggy, brown hair.

Class resumed, while Melissa and the girl were still talking about Denzel.

Another two hours passed, freeing the kids from class.

Reks walked out of the school with Melissa and Masanori, talking about how their teacher was an evil dragon lady. The kids couldn't stop laughing as they made their way towards the gate. Once they made it though, a familiar face stopped them.

A fresh-face Denzel stood at the door. He was changed into his soccer uniform, ready for practice. He wore a white shirt with blue shorts and socks that went up to his knees. The older boy was smiling at the fifth graders. "Hi Ventus," said Denzel. "I really like your name. It's pretty cool. Ventus is Latin for wind, right?"

The boy nodded his head. But his name had a lunarian origin then an earthly one. "Yes," said Reks. "Thanks for the compliment."

Denzel nodded his head. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out today. Is that alright with you?" Reks' eyes lit up after hearing this. Masanori and Melissa were in just as much shock as Reks was. Denzel saw that he blindsided him and instantly felt bad for it. "Oh, sorry about that…um…you can tell me after practice. I get out at like four so I'll wait for your answer then. Bye Reks, bye Melissa and Masanori!"

The boy ran off to practice, leaving the others in shock.

Masanori turned to Reks, a former crush, and began to laugh. "Aren't you the lucky one," he said, smiling. "I'm sure Melissa and Keisha will be fuming."

He was right though.

Melissa did appear to be a little jealous, but she would get over it soon enough.

* * *

Sora and Hana survived another hectic day of class.

They were currently raiding her kitchen, while her crazy Uncle Cid was still at work. They went through all of the cabinets to find something to munch on. The TV was on in the background as they acted like scavengers.

Sora's eyes lit up as he found a bag of treats. "I got cookies!" shouted the brunet. He pulled a bag of chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet.

Hana smiled as she went to the fridge. "I'll get the milk!" she said, smiling. She grabbed a bottle of milk then went to get some cups. Milk and cookies was a deadly combo.

While they were busy with their snack, the news came on.

"Today we have a special report," said a news anchor. "Last night, we've had our fifth report of a 'Pegasus' attack in the city. A semi driver crashed into a barge late last night after sighting this 'Pegasus,' while he was driving. The driver wasn't under the influence of any kind and is the fifth victim of this sighting. If our viewers have any information about this then report it to the Tokyo police."

The report ended with Hana and Sora staring at each other, in shock from the report.

* * *

The Amazon Trio found themselves appearing before Adel, once again.

As usual, the Circus Master was yelling at them for their incompetence. She scalded them over and over again, about how their failures were bringing a bad name to their group. How their failures were leading to their failure.

"Failures!" roared Adel. "Each of you have failed again and again at capturing Pegasus. I should destroy you all!"

"Please, master," said Fisheye. "I already have a plan set in motion! We don't need to find Pegasus right away. What we need to focus on is destroying the Sailors. With them out of the picture then we can raid all the beautiful dreams we want to find Pegasus. We don't have to worry about their interference."

Adel was mildly interested by the boy's words. "Go on," she ordered him. "What is this plan you have?"

Fisheye resumed his speech, while Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye watched him. The boy stood up tall as he appealed to his master. "I already have a fake Pegasus wrecking havoc in the city," he told her. "My Lemures is disguised as Pegasus and is doing everything he can to break their trust for Pegasus. With their trust broken then Pegasus can't lend them his power without his power then the Sailors are sitting ducks."

"Excellent," said Adel. "I like that plan very much. However, be warned Amazon Trio, if you fail then I shall turn you all into Dusks."

"Dusks?" said the trio.

Adel began to smile as she summoned five Dusks to the stage. They were gray suited creatures that twitched as they stood. The trio gulped as they saw these strange creatures, sensing nothing inside their chests. "These are Dusks," said Adel. "They are Nobodies; I can control them with my Sorceress Power. If you fail then I just might turn you fools into Dusks, leaving you empty shells."

"We won't fail!" said the trio.

* * *

Sora and Hana were with the other boys at the diner. After Sora ordered a massive helping of food, the Sailors began to discuss their Pegasus dilemma.

Axel and Squall placed their copies of the newspaper on the table, which had Pegasus on the front cover. Zexion and Demyx watched the worried expressions on their face. Hana was too freaked out as he watched Sora scarf down his plates of food.

"Does this make Pegasus our enemy now?" asked Demyx.

Hana turned to the conversation, ignoring Sora. "I don't want to believe that Pegasus is our enemy," said the girl. "He fought with us for so long that it just doesn't sit with me. None of this feel right."

Zexion let out a soft sigh as he faced Squall. "This is all strange," he said, softly. He looked back at the others, noticing their worried looks. "We have to deal with the possibility that Pegasus might be our enemy. As strange as it is, this just might be true."

The group silenced themselves once they saw Reks running towards their table.

The boy was smiling as he stole a fry from Sora's plate. "What's up, guys?" he said, smiling. "I'm starving! I have to meet a friend in like a few minutes so do you mind if I bum some food from you, Sora?"

"Order your own," said the brunet.

"Quit being a fatty and share!" shouted Reks.

Axel silenced them both before anymore could be said. "I'll order you a sandwich, Reks," said the red head. "And Sora, share your fries before I punch you in the face." Sora growled as he pushed the plate of fries towards him. Reks happily munched away.

Squall stared at Reks, wondering what was going on with him. "What's up, Reks?" said the oldest boy. "You're awfully cheery today. You sure your just meeting a friend?"

"Is he cute!" shouted Demyx. "I bet he's cute. Gasp! Do you have a crush on him?"

Zexion placed his hand over Demyx's mouth. "Leave the kid alone," he warned him. "He doesn't want you to bother him."

"I don't like him like that," said Reks.

"You sure?" said Axel. "You're not going to turn into a stalker like Sora?"

"Sora stalks Riku?" asked Hana.

Zexion began to laugh. "Sora stalks every guy he thinks is cute," he informed their friend.

"Creepy," said Hana. "You're not going to stalk this boy, right Reks? Wait! You're too young to be in love anyways."

Reks ignored all of them and their crazy talk. He was busy eating a fry when he noticed the papers on the table. "What the." He took the paper before Squall could stop him. The boy already read enough to know what was happening. "It's all lies!" shouted the boy. "None of this is true!"

Axel got up from the chair, trying to calm the boy down. "Reks, its not that simple," he told him. "They have reports of this. These people saw Pegasus before he attacked them."

Reks shook his head at the boy. "It's not true!" he cried, again. "Pegasus wouldn't hurt anyone." The boy ran out of the diner with the others staying at the table.

* * *

Irvine and Balthier sat at their bar, rummaging through more pictures of potential targets. Once again, they were disappointed with their selection. None of these girls looked like they could hold a beautiful dream for Pegasus to live in. They never should've bought into Bartz's big plan.

Speak of the devil, Bartz returned to the bar. He sat on the stool and crashed on the counter with the others staring at him. "I am exhausted!" he said, loudly. "Trying to break the Sailors' trust is too much work. It takes a lot of work."

"Please," said Irvine. "Like you do much?"

"I agree," said Balthier. "We do most of the fighting around here."

Bartz slammed his palms down on the table. "I am sick and tired of this!" he shouted. "I work just as hard as you lot, if not more. You try to trap Pegasus; I try to make him vulnerable so we can destroy the Sailors. I'm doing the heavy work around here."

The boy looked down at the pile of pictures, snatching one. "He'll be a good target," he said, loudly. "It doesn't matter if Pegasus lurks in his dreams or not. I just need a cute target to catch the Sailors' attention."

The other two looked at the picture then let out an appalled sigh as they saw how much of a pedophile Bartz was…even if he was only seventeen years.

Bartz began to laugh as he stuffed the picture in his suit. "When I give the word, I expect you two to show up," he told them. "Today, we destroy the Sailor Soldiers."

* * *

Everyone left the diner, feeling disappointed with how they handled things with Reks.

Squall and Zexion went over to the alleyway to talk about the Pegasus situation. Squall had an arm around Zexion's shoulder, while the two of them stared out to the road. They remained silent for a moment as they tried to figure out the best thing to do.

"I feel like Reks is hiding something from us," said Zexion. "I think it has more to deal with this friend of his, this has to deal with Pegasus. Reks has a deeper connection then just summoning the horse into battle. Do you think, if Pegasus really is our enemy, that he has Reks under some type of spell?"

"I think we're dancing on Paranoia Street," said Squall. "I doubt Pegasus has Reks under a spell. Ever since the Doom Phantom Incident, he's been more aware of everything and everyone. Remember, he knew Marluxia wasn't our enemy even when we believed him to be. He knew there was something inside him worth saving. Besides, Reks' is too much like Sora, they're both too hard headed for any spell to brainwash them."

Zexion began to laugh, as he had to agree with Squall. "You're probably right," he said, smiling. "But, we still have to know if Pegasus is our real enemy."

Squall agreed as he held onto Zexion, closely. "We have to be careful," he told him. "We need to be certain if Pegasus really is a friend or foe." He leaned towards Zexion, kissing his lips, gently.

"OH MY GOD!"

The couple broke the kiss, turning back to see a petrified Demyx behind them. The boy retrieved the backpack he left behind only to catch Squall and Zexion kissing. Demyx's eyes were lit up with shock as he stared at the couple.

Zexion brushed his short bangs back, staring at the blue-eyed boy. "Demy breath!" he said as he ran towards his breathless friend. Demyx took a step back and took in deep breaths as he looked away from them. Zexion had a bad feeling about this. He was worried that maybe Demyx was pissed about him being with Squall. "Demyx…are you okay?"

Squall went up to him as well, but gave the blond some air. "Demyx, are you alright?" he asked, calmly.

Demyx nodded his head as he stared at the two of them. Once his initial shock was over, a wide grin formed on the boy's face. "It's about a damn time!" said the blond. "Do you have any idea how long I was wondering how long it would take you two to hook up?"

"So you're not mad?" said Zexion.

Demyx shook his head as he began to laugh. Honestly, this relationship bothered him way less then when Zexion was with Lexaeus. "Are you kidding?" said the blond. "I knew you two were bound to get together at some point. To be honest, when we were together, I always thought Squall would steal you from me. It looks like he stole you from Lexaeus instead. Gasp! You stole Squall from Cloud."

"Let's not talk about them," said Squall.

He noticed the hint of pain in the older boy's voice and the glare in Zexion's eyes. He could tell that the Outer Sailors were still a sore subject for them. "Alright, not a problem!" he said, cheerfully. "Wow…finally!"

"Don't tell Sora," said Zexion and Squall.

"My lips are sealed!" said Demyx.

He really wanted to tell Sora though.

* * *

Denzel finished soccer practice that day and was waiting for Reks by the goalpost. The boy was humming to himself as he sat on the field with his uniform still on. At least he wasn't totally sweaty and stinky. He wouldn't gross Reks out…that was if the boy showed up.

He really did hope that Reks would show up. He really liked the kid. Not in a like-like way, not that he had anything against gay people. His favorite cousin was a lesbian. He just really liked being around Reks. He felt happy and good when he was around the other boy.

While Denzel was busy thinking about Reks, he didn't noticed Bartz on the other side of the goalpost. Bartz wore black pants with a white long-sleeve that looked very good on him. He had a silver chain around his neck with a pair of sunglasses on his head.

Bartz ran his fingers through his soft, chocolaty hair. He was smiling as he called for Denzel's attention, his new target. "Hello," said Bartz, "it's a good day to play soccer, right?"

Denzel stared at the older boy, feeling something wrong with this picture.

* * *

Reks was walking down the road with his fists clenched. His hair was swaying as he made his way to the school. He was going to have a nice day with Denzel and ignore the jerks that he called his friends. He just couldn't believe that any of them thought his Pegasus was their enemy.

While Reks made his way down the sidewalk, Sora and Hana kept sneaky steps behind him. The duo was careful to make sure that Reks didn't find out that they were following him. They carefully tip toed their way towards him as Reks kept on walking forward.

Even further, behind them, the other boys were following behind them. Demyx managed to convince Squall and Zexion to help him follow Reks. Axel also joined their party on keeping a watchful eye on the boy. They had to make sure that he was safe, after all.

Reks ignored everything that was going on around him as he walked towards school.

The boy stopped walking with the other two doing the same. Reks squinted his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you idiots are following me!" he said, violently. He spun back around just as Hana and Sora hid behind a telephone poll. The others hid behind a wall, which Reks couldn't see them behind. Reks could see Sora and Hana's arms and legs sticking out. "I can see you two!"

Sora and Hana left the telephone pole, immediately trying to play it cool.

"What's up, Reks!" said Sora.

"Going to see Denzel?" laughed Hana.

Reks glared at them both, while the others kept hiding at the safety of the brick wall.

* * *

Bartz tried to talk to Denzel, trying to get the boy to open up to him. Although, he didn't care if the kid worked with him or not. He was going to get those beautiful dreams one-way or another then the Sailor Soldiers would show up. He would spring his trap then the kid and the Sailors would be dead.

"I just love soccer," said Bartz. "All those hotties running around in those shorts. You're not so bad looking yourself, kid. I can see you growing up into a talented hunk of soccer player."

Denzel rolled his eyes, clearly not amused with him. The boy brushed his hair back as he moved away from the circus freak. "You're really shallow," said Denzel. "Annoying and shallow, not to mention a total freak." He kept walking down the field, trying to get away from him. "Excuse me, I have a friend to meet."

Bartz glared at the boy, smashing his fist against the goalpost. "You brat!" he shouted. A blue curtain draped over him and changed his appearance. Denzel felt a darker chill take over the field as he spun back around. The boy looked back to see Bartz change into Fisheye.

Fisheye brushed his hair back as he snapped his finger. "One!" A board rose up from the ground and hit Denzel. "Two!" The boy gasped as his ankles and wrists were cuffed to the board. "Three!" Denzel cried out in pain as Fisheye forced his Dream Mirror to appear from his body.

Denzel passed out as Fisheye approached his mirror, checking anyway for a sign of Pegasus.

While he was busy doing that, Reks arrived with Sora and Hana to the school. The trio briefly turned to each other then looked back at Fisheye and Denzel. Each of them held up their transformation brooches, raised them up in the air, and transformed.

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!"

"Cheery Passion Power, Crisis!"

* * *

Fisheye went through Denzel's beautiful dreams, seeing that the real Pegasus had nothing to do with his dreams. He couldn't say that he was terribly surprised. He knew that this child would hold the beautiful dreams necessary to keep Pegasus around.

He pulled out of the boy's Dream Mirror as he let out a deep sigh. "Well, I suppose to Pumpkins will show up soon." The board that held onto Denzel began to fade with the boy landing at his feet. Fisheye pushed the boy towards the goalpost then made his way to the center of the field.

As Fisheye took the center of the field, he saw three figures standing on the slide.

"We won't allow you to ruin a boy's beautiful dreams!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"We shall punish you for your evil ways!" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"We are Sailor Soldiers and we stand for truth and justice!" said Sailor Sakura.

The trio stood together, performing Sailor Moon's signature pose.

Fisheye could only laugh as he watched the trio of idiots. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon jumped up into the air, extending their legs forward. "Double Moon Power Kick!" shouted the Super Sailors. The duo flew towards Fisheye, trying to hit them with a powered up kick. Too bad all Fisheye had to do was sidestep out of the way.

Sailor Moon and Mini Moon crashed onto the ground, while Sakura shook her head. She jumped off the slide, landing beside them.

Fisheye held up four knives, holding them between his fingers. "Let's see how you Pumpkins like my knife show!" he shouted. He flung the knives at the Sailors. Each of them flinched as they expected to be torn apart by Fisheye's attack. However, Fisheye missed with each blow. Not wanting to be shown up, Fisheye called more knives and continued to throw them at the Sailors. "Take this! And this!"

The trio didn't even have to move as the idiot kept missing.

Finally, Fisheye threw three knives that actually looked like they would hit them. Before any of them could do anything to stop Fisheye's attack, three roses knocked the knives out of the air. Everyone gasped as they looked up to find Tuxedo Mask arriving to help the Sailors in their battle.

Tuxedo Mask swung his cape over his shoulder, staring at Fisheye behind his mask. "I see you could use my help," he told the Sailors. He held his hand up with darkness and light taking form in his hands. The Way to the Dawn appeared in his hand, which he twirled around in his grip.

"That would be much appreciated!" said Sailor Sakura.

Fisheye began to laugh as ran his hand through his hair. "Did you forget that I have friends too?" he said to his foes. "Why don't you boys come out so we can all play?" His laughter grew stronger as a fiery and earthy portal opened up beside him. The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask prepared for the worst as Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye arrived to battle.

Tiger's Eye cracked his whip on the ground with an amused smile on his face. "So we meet again, Sailor Pumpkins," said the brunet. "Did you miss me?"

"Like they would miss you?" said Hawk's Eye. He held up a lit torch as he took a stance against his foes. "The only one here they would miss is none other then the leading man."

Fisheye laughed alongside his comrades, while the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask took in the seriousness of the situation. They could take the Amazon Trio one at a time, but with all three members together; this was going to be a long battle. One that would get only worse as Fisheye sprang his greatest trap.

Fisheye held a knife in his hands as he looked at his foes. "Come on out Lemures, Mawashitarou!" commanded the boy. His shadow began to grow as his Lemures arrived to the battlefield.

What surprised them all the most was who the Lemures looked like. The Lemures appeared to be Pegasus, but only gray instead of pure white. The fake Pegasus stood up on its hind legs, revealing an athletic man with green hair, wearing a Pegasus suit. He had on red speedos with a black spade on his abs.

Sailor Moon's gasp was the loudest out of all of them. He turned towards Mini Moon with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry," he told him. "I'm sorry we didn't believe you when you told us that wasn't the real Pegasus."

Mini Moon nodded his head as he glared at the Amazon Trio and Mawashitarou. "I don't mind," he said, softly. "I'll make the real Pegasus appear though!" He clasped his hands together, calling for his friend's help. "Please Pegasus; help us protect Denzel's dreams!" He swung his arm back with light flashing in his hands as the Crystal Carillion appeared in his hands. "TWINKLE YELL!" The bell ran as the light blinked, causing the sky to distort.

Fisheye began to smile as everything fell into plan. The trio stared into the sky just as Pegasus appeared from his golden orb. The horse let out a strong cry as it swopped down from the sky.

However, Fisheye was ready for the horse. "Now, Mawashitarou! Spring the trap!" he ordered.

The Lemures obeyed his master's orders. He quickly began to spin around, making the Sailors wonder what he was doing. Before they even blinked, four carousel horses rose up from the ground, generating a dark sphere. The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask gasped once they saw a dark dome close around them, trapping them with the Lemures and the Amazon Trio.

Pegasus was surprised to see this too, but the horse wasn't about to give in. He flew towards the dome, attempting to break through. However, when the horse crashed against it, he found the dark energy repealing him back. The horse cried out in pain as he was forced to fly back.

Fisheye applauded the work of his Lemures. "Pegasus can't rescue you this time!" he said, loudly. "Mawashitarou is in tip top shape! He's the perfect specimen of manliness. There's no escaping this dark dome. You're trapped in here with us!"

"Split up," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Right!" said the Sailors.

That was exactly what the Amazon Trio was expecting. Tuxedo Mask and Hawk's Eye moved to one edge of the dome, while the Moons went after Fisheye and Sakura went after Tiger's Eye. Once the parties were divided, fighting broke out between them.

Tuxedo Mask jumped back in the air with his tuxedo flaring. He landed on his feet, striking his Keyblade in the ground. He brought his hands together as he gathered light and darkness in the palms of his hands. "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" he shouted. A white orb mixed with black lines appeared in his hands. He fired his attack, aiming straight at Hawk's Eye.

Fortunately, for his foe, Hawk's Eye raised his lit torch up to his face. He took in a deep breath before blowing against the flames, causing a stream of fire to fly towards Tuxedo Mask's attack. The fire and the energy attack crashed into one another before vaporizing in an instant.

"I'm not through yet!" said Hawk's Eye. He tossed his torch aside, pulling out his gun. The gun began to sparkle with energy as he held his arm up in the air. "Let's see how you handle the leading man's ultimate attack! Fires of War!" Six, fiery orbs began to orbit around him, shinning with power. They rotated around Hawk's Eye as a grin formed on his face. "And, sadly, I never miss. ATTACK!"

The orbs began to fire at Tuxedo Mask, one by one.

Tuxedo Mask pulled the Way to the Dawn from the ground to unleash his Keyblade's special attack. "Let's see how you like this!" shouted the caped hero. "Dark Aura!" His Keyblade began to glow with energy as fiery orbs of light and darkness fired out from the tip of his Keyblade. His orbs of light and darkness went flying after Hawk's Eye.

Their attacks met together, once again, causing the ground to shake.

Sailor Sakura dove out of the way of Tiger's Eye and his whip. He slashed the dirty field with his trusty whip; while the girl did everything, she could to dodge him. That was until he backed her up to the edge of the dome. She was going to have to fight him, for real, now.

"Not a problem," she whispered. "Sakura Petal Whip!" Her long, floral whip appeared in her hands within a moment. She swung it around, causing it to crash against her enemy's whip. The two tangled up together before exploding into a violent display of light.

Tiger's Eye landed on his feet, hissing at the girl. "That's the second whip that you Pumpkins destroyed!" he growled. He pulled out his shotgun from thin air and pointed it at Sailor Sakura. "You'll pay for that! Shot!" His aura began to glow with orange energy as he placed a round of ammo into his weapon. "Hyper Shot!"

Light gathered around the two barrels in his shotgun. He pulled the trigger, unleashing a powerful stream of light at the Sailor.

Sakura raised her arm in the air. "I call upon my Sailor Weapon of the Planet Sakura!" she shouted. "Floral Scepter!" Flower petals gathered in her hands, taking the form of a golden scepter with a pink bud on the top and bottom with a rosy crown on top of the top bud. She swung her Sailor Weapon around, pointing it at Tiger's Eye's attack. "Sakura Floral Elimination!"

A storm of sakura petals flew out of her scepter, meeting the powerful attack of light. The duo was able to keep their attacks equal to one another, but that would only last so long. Tiger's Eye was terribly stubborn and Sakura's Super Sailor powers only went too far. Although, she was the Princess of the Sakura Moon, her powers weren't as extravagant as Sailor Moon's powers.

Their two attacks exploded, causing them both to slide across the field.

Fisheye, badly, tossed more knives at the two Moons. They were able to block his attack with Sailor Moon using his barrier, but as they landed back on their feet, Fisheye pulled out his crimson blade. He had enough of failing against them; he would use his Amazon magick to destroy them both.

He moved across the field, appearing in front of Sailor Mini Moon. "Goblin Punch!" he shouted. He unleashed a sharp punch that hit Mini Moon in the chest. The youngest boy went sailing back, crashing against the dome. Fisheye effectively knocked out Mini Moon; he then turned his sights to Sailor Moon.

"Bitch!" shouted Sailor Moon. He knew he couldn't tap into its full power, but he summoned his Moon Kaleidoscope anyways. Lunar Kingdom appeared as well. His hand began to glow with yellow energy, causing the Keyblade to float around him as he used telekinesis to control it. He held onto his scepter as he glared at Fisheye. "You're dead meat!" he told him. "You're finished."

"Oh please!" laughed Fisheye. "Let's see how you stand up to my full power! Take this, Sailor Moon! Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire!" Fisheye unleashed a tremendous source of power as orbs of earth, fire, air, and water circled around him. He gathered the elemental energy into his blade, unleashing powerful, energy slashes at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon circled around with his scepter in both hands, while the Keyblade spun around him. "Moon Master Disaster!" A yellow wind gathered around him and absorbed Fisheye's slashes as it reduced it to nothing.

Fisheye went after him again, unleashing his final part of his attack. He unleashed the last bit of energy that he summoned into his bed and attacked Sailor Moon with it. Sailor Moon swung his Kaleidoscope forward, blowing the wind at Fisheye. However, it wasn't that simple. The combined power of their attacks blew them both away in an explosion of light.

* * *

"We have to help them!"

"Suit up, bitches!"

Zexion held his Mercury Planet Wand up in the air. "Mercury Planet Power!" The symbol of his planet began to shine as his clothes disappeared. He spun around, causing an icy wave of water to rise up from the ground, transforming him into Sailor Mercury.

Axel kept his Mars Planet Wand up, as well. "Mars Planet Power!" The symbol for Mars began to glow with his clothes vanishing. He spun around in a circle, causing a wave of fire to rise up from the ground, transforming him into Sailor Mars.

Squall held his Jupiter Planet Wand up in the air. "Jupiter Planet Power!" The symbol of his planet began to shine as his clothes left his body. He spun around in a circle, causing bolts of thunder to rise up, transforming him into Sailor Jupiter.

Demyx kept his Venus Planet Wand up, as well. "Venus Planet Power!" The symbol for Venus began to glow with his clothes leaving his body. He spun around in a circle as stars and hearts rose up from the ground, transforming him into Sailor Venus.

* * *

As the Sailors the Inner Planets arrived to the dark dome, Pegasus had already gotten back on his feet. Inside the dome, they could see the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask battling the Amazon Trio. They could see how their friends struggled to overcome such powerful foes. It was a terrible reminder of their battles with the Negamoon Family back when they were still their enemies.

They shuddered at the thought of having those battles repeat themselves.

"Did Pegasus do all of this?" asked Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mercury shrugged his shoulder. "I'm not sure," he said, softly.

Pegasus cried out in pain as he flew towards the dome, trying to attack it again. He had to save the Sailors from certain doom. He wasn't going to allow them to die and just sit there doing nothing. The winged horse had to free them, to save their lives.

As the horse crashed into the dark dome, the dome's dark power repealed him back once more. The horse cried out in pain as he crashed on the ground. The horse, weakly, tried to get back on his feet, but not even, he could do it so soon.

"Enemy or not," said Sailor Mars, "the others need our help!" He raised a fiery finger up in the air, spinning around in a circle. The fire wrapped around him, forming fiery circle with eight symbols circling around him. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" He brought his hands together, taking the fire, and fired several fiery rings.

"Let's blast this dome," said Sailor Jupiter. His lightning rode rose up from his tiara as he slammed his hands together. He pulled them apart with a chain of lightning growing between his hands. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" A ball of thunder formed on his hands, which the Sailor threw at the orb.

Sailor Venus released an aura of light from his body. Metal chains of hearts began to circle around him as he raised an arm up in the air. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" he shouted. He bent the chains to his will, causing them to attack the dome.

Sailor Mercury began to spin around in a quick circle with droplets of water spinning around him. He raised his arms up in the air as the droplets turned into icy water. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" cried the Sailor. He spread his arms apart, unleashing the torrent of icy water.

The Sailors' attacks meet the dome and caused a massive explosion, but it still wasn't enough to break through.

As Fisheye watched the Sailors fail, he began to laugh. "Pathetic fools," he said to the boys. "You're too weak to break through as well!" He went back to fighting a half-exhausted Sailor Moon.

The boys felt horrible, they were too weak to break through. If Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto were here then they would've had the power to break through. The Outer Sailors weren't here through to hold their hands. They had to find a way to free their friends on their own.

With that thought in mind, the boys charged the dome together. Their Sailors powers surrounded their bodies as they tried to break through. However, the dome repealed them all back without any harm done to it.

"We suck!" growled Mars. "We can't break through."

"You need my help." Pegasus was flying over the Sailors. The horse looked badly hurt from trying to break through the dome. "You need to transform into Super Sailor Soldiers. I can give you that power, only if you believe in me and harmonize your bodies into the power wave I unleash."

Sailor Mercury held onto his sore shoulder, while Jupiter helped Venus up. "How do we know if we can trust you?" asked the lilac haired Sailor. "I'm sorry, Pegasus, but we just aren't sure of your intentions."

Pegasus sighed as he flew higher into the sky. "I understand, Sailor Mercury," he said, softly. He turned towards the dome then charged at it again and again. The horse's pain could be heard throughout the field as the Sailors watched the horse.

Pegasus was trying to prove that he was worthy of the Sailors trust.

* * *

Sailor Mini Moon woke up, seeing Pegasus attacking the dome. He gasped in shock as he struggled to get back on his feet. He couldn't believe how hard Pegasus was trying to break through the dome. Shortly after that, he saw the other Sailors on the ground.

"Believe in me!" shouted Pegasus. "Trust me. If you trust me, I can give you the power to transform into Super Sailors." He crashed into the dome again, which caused Mini Moon a great deal of pain in his chest.

The boy clenched onto his heart brooch, staring at the conflicted Sailors. He shook his head as he had enough of this. He had enough of watching his friend suffer. "Please, guys!" he shouted. "Please, you have to trust Pegasus. I trust Pegasus with all my heart! He wasn't the one who attacked all those people; it was Lemures that Fisheye controls. This was all a trap! You have to help us before its too late."

The Sailors heard Mini Moon's cry for help as they roes up from the ground. Pegasus crashed into the ground again as the Sailors stood strong. Each of them pulled out their Sailors Weapons, ready to blast the dome.

"Jupiter Fated Circle!" The brunet raised his Gunblade in the air, gathering thunderous energy into the blade. He spun around in a circle, unleashing a wave energy.

"Mercury Catastrophe!" The thin boy flung his Lexicon in the air, causing it to open midway. He caught the book and held it open with both hands as a beam of energy fired from his weapon.

"Venus Kamikaze Clones!" He played a few chords on his Sitar, creating two copies of himself. The copies floated around him as he ordered them to go after the dome.

"Mars Fire Rockets!" The red head swung his Chakrams around his body, creating a wave of fire. The fire gathered into his weapon, which fired as powerful fireballs.

Their attacks melded together, creating a massive explosion on the dome. Pegasus got up just in time to see this, to see the confidence in the Sailors' eyes. The boys all turned to the horse, staring at him. He could see them as they harmonized their bodies together. "We believe in you!" they shouted together. "We trust you, Pegasus!"

The golden horn on Pegasus' head, unleashed raw power. The light hit the Sailor Soldiers, causing them to change. Their Planet Wands left their uniforms and floated in front of them as the light transformed them. The light changed their Planet Wands into Crystal Change Rods. The handles were white with a crystal bearing their planet symbol on top. Between the crystal and handle was a pair of angel wings.

As the Sailors stared at their new Crystal Change Rods, they changed as well. The light wrapped around their bodies, giving them new symbols for their Super powers. Ribbons of their colors wrapped around their waist, stopping just above their knees. The heart tie clips they wore turned into full hearts of their planets with a golden heart appearing on their chokers. Also, they gained a single, transparent shoulder guard for their vests.

The transformation was complete; the Sailors of the Inner Planets were now Super Sailor Soldiers!

Super Sailor Mars held one of his Chakrams forward, aiming for the dome. "Mega Mars Fire Flash!" he shouted. Rings and a wave of fire shot out from his weapons.

Super Sailor Jupiter held his Gunblade up above his head. "Superior Supreme Thunder Crash!" he shouted. A massive bolt of lightning came down from the sky. He fired the bolt of lightning as several smaller ones.

Super Sailor Venus played a few chords on his Sitar. "Super Venus Love-chain Smash!" he shouted. He played one last chord, causing a powerful chain of hearts to fire from the tip of his Sitar.

Super Sailor Mercury threw his Lexicon up in the air. "Maximum Mercury Shinning Illusion!" he shouted. A torrential wave of water came out from his weapon with chunks of ice following it.

Their attacks breeched through the dome, crashing into the carousel horses. With each of the horses destroyed, the dome lost all of its power. Mawashitarou was forced to cease his spinning as he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Oh oh!" said the Amazon Trio.

Pegasus collapsed to the ground, in exhaustion as well. Giving the Sailors to transform into Supers wore his powers to their limits. He wasn't going to be able to give the other Sailors the power to attack without exhausting too much of his strength. He needed to rest for a moment.

Sakura saw this as she held up her Sailor Weapon. "I'll finish this!" she shouted. A pink aura wrapped around her body as pointed her weapon at the Lemures. "Sakura Crisis Attack!"

Everyone watched as light flashed all around Sakura. Her scepter and tiara began to sparkle with energy. She held her scepter high in the air. "I call summon the Supreme Goddess of Nature! The Sisters of the Parallel Moon! I summon thee, Magus Sisters!"

Three spheres of light circled around Sakura before taking the form of different flower buds. The buds opened up with three, insect women appearing before them. The trio stood beside Sakura as she kept the scepter in the air.

"Delta Attack!"

The Magus Sisters held their arms forward along with Sakura's scepter. A trio of pyramids gathered around the Lemures as it formed a chain of light. The chains connected each of the pyramids together as light gathered within the center. The Lemures gulped, as he knew that death was upon him.

Their attack exploded, silencing the Lemures' death cry as he was turned into a flat shadow on the ground.

"Fuck!" cried the Amazon Trio.

They opened each of their portals, leaping into it.

With that battle over, Pegasus flew up in the sky, disappearing to his Crystal Woods.

"Thank you, Pegasus," said everyone.

* * *

As night slowly came to Tokyo, Reks and Denzel sat down on the swings.

"We can be friends, right?" asked Denzel. "I mean, you're a really cool guy and you seem fun to hang out with. I'm sorry I kind of made you think of something else. I'm sure it made things awkward between us, since you like someone else."

Reks began to blush as he turned away from Denzel. "How do you know I like someone?" he asked, softly.

Denzel started to laugh as he got up from the swings. "I'm really good at these things," he said, smiling at him. "It's nothing to be embarrassed of though. Everyone has to like somebody. I like the Sailor Soldiers because they saved my life today. Man, they're so cool. I wonder if I can grow up into being a Sailor one day."

Reks started to laugh at Denzel. He didn't think his dream was stupid or anything like that. He just never heard anyone say something like that. "Maybe you will, someday," he said, softly. "It would be pretty cool to save the world."

"Yeah," said Denzel. "So, how about we hang out at the arcade this Saturday?"

Reks nodded his head, glad to have a new friend. "I'll see you there!" he said, smiling.

* * *

That night, Riku and Sora met up at the movie theater.

They were both bruised up and exhausted from the battle, but they still wanted to enjoy their date.

They weren't about to led those Circus Freaks ruin their good time.

* * *

Reks returned to his bedroom that night, changed into his pajamas.

Pegasus appeared in the chalice again that night. The boy was happy to see his horse friend with him. Reks smiled, while the horse floated around at the top of the orb.

"Thanks for everything, Pegasus," said Reks.

"It's my pleasure to help you," said Pegasus. "After all, you are helping me by protecting the beautiful dreams that keeps my home alive."

Reks brushed his hair back as he leaned against the windowsill. "It's my job," he said, softly. "It's my duty to protect truth and justice. I wouldn't be a very good Sailor Soldier if I didn't help you and all those people. I'm just glad we survived today's battle. I hope that will be the last one like it."

Pegasus shook his head. "You are wrong, I'm afraid," he said, calmly. "The worst has yet to come. That is why I gave your friends the power to transform into Super Sailors. You are going to need all the power you can get to survive the coming battles."

He disappeared from sight, leaving Reks to wonder what the future had in store for them.

* * *

On the next chapter, I bring you an original chapter!WOOOOO! Balthier decides to go after someone a little younger, while the band prepares for their next show. Demyx lets it slip that Squall and Zexion are together, causing insanity to ensue! Meanwhile, Tifa begins to worry about her future as college approches. Can a certain stranger help her become undistracted or will things end badly for the beautiful dreamer? Find out in **Tifa's Whirlwind Dreams!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: WOOT WOOT! I got into Texas Tech. :D Yay me! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I love all the pretty responses. And to Mr. Abyss, I know the Mangas are more twisted with their Supers, but I'll do something to make up for that later. Haha. I'm going to make the boys suffer! Read and review**

**Tifa's Whirlwind Dreams:**

The drums played louder then anything as Zell revved up his guitar. Tifa slammed on the drums a final time before Demyx joined with his bass, followed by Axel with vocals. Their band, The Scouts, was rehearsing for their show next week. They were performing at a rock festival as one of the amateur acts.

"Voted most likely to end up on the back of a milk box drink. Looks like I'm letting them down. Cause seven, seventy-five isn't worth an hour of my hard working time. When you can't afford half the shit they advertise. Oh I'm worth more then they ask for then the toe-tag generation full of regret. Oh, I won't settle no, oh I can't settle.

"I wanna break the mold, I wanna break the stereotype. Fist in the air I'm not going down without a fight! It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching it pass me by! I'm leaving you my legacy. I gotta make my mark. I gotta run it hard. I want you to remember me. I'm leaving my Fingerprints. I'm leaving my Fingerprints. I'm leaving my Fingerprints on you!"

"Representing you and me! Don't you wanna go down in history? Rather then end up begging on the streets, trading under table favors for a place to sleep. Cause I'm worth more then this so stop writing prescription for my Ritalin. I can't focus my attention!"

Everyone gathered around them, listening to the band. Sora and Reks were the loudest as they danced like total morons. Hana was swaying to the bit a little, while Riku tried to keep up with Reks and Sora. Jamie was down in front, dancing like a total idiot for Demyx. Squall and Zexion though were acting normal except for the glances that Demyx gave them, seeing as he knew about their relationship.

Tifa kept banging on her drums as she drove the others wild. The young woman just kept getting better and better at what she did. When she started out, she blew the roof off the shrine with her wicked skills. Tifa loved drumming and it suited her well. With her drumming, Axel's voice, Demyx's bass, and Zell's guitar chords then there were no doubt in their minds that they couldn't make it to the top.

Although, Axel and Demyx wondered if they could do that on account of their destiny to guard the Moon Dynast in Crystal Tokyo. That was the trouble of knowing your futures. When you wanted to do something with your life, you never knew if it would conflict with "destiny." That fact pissed them off so much. They really needed to stop worrying about their damn future.

Tifa went on drumming as the others were about to start a mini-mosh pit. Well, they were until the Moon Cats walked in. They watched, curiously, at what their Sailors did during their down time. It wasn't totally unexpected for Luna and Artemis. They saw the band back during their Fist Full of Assholes days.

What a strange time.

Diana though was running to dance along with the others.

* * *

Things calmed down about half an hour later. They had to cut practice a little short after rehearsing only three songs to the perfect level that Axel wanted it to be. Well, they all wanted to be at their peak once the festival came. They couldn't afford to suck during on of their biggest performances to date.

It was twice the level as the club and the lovers' festival.

Axel drank a strawberry and banana smoothie that he had ready. The liquid treat always helped to sooth his throat after singing. He couldn't afford to speak for long after a set; he didn't want to kill his voice. It was a little risky for the lead singer to stress his voice out by talking.

That was why Sora LOVED talking to Axel after rehearsals. He knew the fire crotch couldn't do a damn thing to him, except for a few punches. Sora could out run him though, plus he had Riku to protect him.

It paid to have a big, strong boyfriend around.

They all sat down on the floor, laughing at one of Demyx's cheesy jokes. Jamie kissed the boy's cheek from amusement. A series of squeals escaped Sora and Reks as they acted like total idiots. Axel finally caught up to Sora though, tackling the brunet down to the ground.

This started another fight between Axel and Sora. The duo kept wrestling each other around on the ground as they tried to suffocate each other. Riku stayed out of it this time, while Reks cheered Sora on. Zell felt like he should've done something when Sora pulled onto Axel's stud. That forced Axel to let out a painful scream. He didn't do anything about it though since they haven't made anything official yet.

Squall, Zexion, and Hana remained silent as they watched the idiots trying to kill each other. Luna and Artemis escaped, dragging Diana behind them. They didn't want to expose their kitten to all that violence at such a young age. Not that she hadn't already seen a lot of violence. They were kind of sure that she had been around during the invasion from Nemesis.

While all of this was going on, Tifa left their rehearsal room.

She was going home with her brown bag on her shoulders. She swayed a bit as she made her way out of the temple too. She scratched her itchy leg as she tried to keep her head clear of everything. It took a lot out of her as she tried to block out all those thoughts.

All those thoughts about life.

Her future.

This was her last year of high school, next year she would be going to college. The next four years of her life would be waiting for her. A deep sigh escaped her chest as she tried to block out those horrid thoughts. Those horrid thoughts that were put into her head by her family's expectations of her.

There were two options for her: pursue her musical career or go to business school.

"Fuck my life," she said, softly.

* * *

Adel scolded them again for their failure with the Sailors, and their new abilities pissed the ring master off even more. There wasn't much the trio could do though. All the Sailors achieved the status as Super Sailors. Their powers were growing rapidly thanks to that damned Pegasus.

They wanted to do something though to spare their asses.

That was why the Amazon Trio was trying to find the perfect target that would be nurturing Pegasus in their dreams. The horse should still be weak during their last battle, but they weren't sure if that was true. They couldn't risk it. If they wanted to survive these next few days then they would need to sure real promise.

That would be a lot of work for them.

Irvine fished a picture out from the pile, letting out a disappointed sigh. He threw it across the bar as he found that victim to be worthless. "I hate this!" he growled. "Why can't we get a break and find the perfect target? If we cant find anyone good then we're screwed. Adel's going to turn us into those Nobodies with her Sorceress Power!"

"Explain that Power to me again?" asked Bartz. "How come we never knew about this? How come she's just busting out all of this Power on us, all of a sudden? Since when was she this bad ass Sorceress? How does that work?"

Balthier sighed as he got ready to explain things to the boy, yet again. "Adel received the Power, while she was young. I know, I thought she just hatched into an old crone. Her Power is over Force and Matter, making her magick brutal and destructive. Anyways, she received this Power from Sorcerer died, which is the only way a person could receive the Power."

"Remarkable," said Irvine. "So I'm guessing their galactic beings then."

"Yes," said Balthier. "Now, if we don't hurry and find Pegasus then Adel will use her Sorceress Power on us and make our lives a living Hell. Well, it wouldn't be much worse then it already is thanks to that bitch."

"She is pretty bitchy," said Bartz.

Balthier let out a deep sigh as he scrambled through the pictures. "I want to find someone a little younger," he said, softly. "Not too young, maturity would help too, but a troubled heart would make it even better. I'm sure that girl would have the most beautiful of dreams that would allure Pegasus." Balthier picked up another picture, grinning at it. He held it between his fingers as he held it up for the others to see. "She is perfect for a leading man like myself. Beauty, mature, and creative."

The others looked at this remarkably, young girl. The girl was Tifa, but they didn't know her name nor that she was seventeen. It amazed them all that Balthier would go after somebody so young. It was remarkable since his usual targets were already passed their twenties. This girl was nowhere near her thirties.

"All mine," laughed Balthier.

* * *

Zell returned to work at the shrine, while the others stayed behind to talk about their battle the other day. They knew what happened was nothing less then a miracle. They were so lucky that Pegasus gave them the power to become Super Sailor Soldiers. They knew they could trust their winged ally without question.

But what they wanted to know was how to use these new powers.

That's where Hana came in handy. She was more experienced with the powers of a Super Sailor then they were. Sure, Sora had been transforming into Super Sailor Moon for almost a year, but that was through the help of the Purity Chalice. The power to transform never came from him; it always came from an outside source.

Hana started to explain things to them. It took a lot of memory since this all occurred during her past life. "I unlocked the powers to become a Super Sailor back in my past life," she told them. "It took a lot of work to do so, but I was able to transform just before my kingdom was attacked. I had to embrace my hidden power as Sailor Sakura in order to achieve the transformation."

"I guess that you a while to do," said Demyx.

She nodded her head. "It took me about five years after the first time I transformed into Sailor Sakura to do that," she confessed. "Five years until I could become a Super Sailor. You guys are different though. I can tell that there is something evil rising that is causing you to develop your transformations faster then usual. You still haven't unlocked the full potential of your Super forms, except for Sora. The rest of you have a long way to go."

"What do you mean?" asked Axel and Reks.

"You need to be able to unlock your Planet Power with your Super forms," she told them. "It's going to take you a lot of work though. You're going to have to believe in yourselves and your planets to achieve this. It won't be an easy task though. I can promise you that though."

Riku sighed as he brushed his hair back. "I'm glad my powers aren't as strange as yours," he said. "I'm just a rose-throwing, Keyblade Master."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Keyblade Masters," he said, calmly, "has anyone heard from the Order? It's been a long time since we've heard anything from them, especially Aqua."

Squall sat down on the ground, sitting with Jamie and Sora. "I heard something from Roxas about a day ago," he told everyone. "Aqua made contact with him. She told him that she's with King Mickey for the past month. The two of them are apparently investigating some strange energy levels that have been going off in the universe. There's apparently an alarming amount of negative energy in the cosmos that's making them worry."

"Why does this sound like the end of the universe all over again?" said Sora.

"What does it mean though?" asked Reks.

"It means," said Riku, "once we're done with these circus freaks that you have to return to your own time. We can't afford you being around when the next battle comes. I don't think we can afford to be separated from Roxas and the others any longer, either." His voice was strong and stern as he turned to face everyone. "I can feel it. Our greatest battle is on the horizon. Past the circus lies our greatest enemy. We all need to be together for this one, save for Reks. We need Roxas, Lexaeus, Cloud, and the Order. If we can manage it then we need to find a way to bring Terra and Marluxia back."

Axel agreed. "That's going to be a lot of work," he told them. "We might even need other Sailors from across the universe. There are supposed to be more of us all over the cosmos."

This worried them all. A greater enemy lurked in the shadows and their powers weren't strong enough to fight it, yet. They were going to need a lot of help to pull off the coming battles. They were going to need all the help they could get to win.

Sora had a feeling that they were screwed

* * *

As everyone went back home, to return to their mundane lives, Demyx did a sneak attack on Squall and Zexion. The young couple was walking home together when Demyx tackled Zexion nearly to the ground. Squall was quick enough to save him though from the insane Demyx's wrath. He pulled Zexion away from Demyx before it was too late.

Demyx nearly fell to the ground, but he manages to save himself from a wicked face plant to the ground. He pulled himself up and gracefully spun back to face his companions. He was Sailor V! You can't make Sailor V fall on his face.

"We're going on a date!" he shouted, loudly.

"What?" said Squall and Zexion.

Demyx nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around Squall and Zexion's shoulders. He hummed loudly as he made them start walking. "Jamie and I are going on a date later today, and I thought it would be nice if you went with us. We're going out for dinner and since I'm sure you two haven't gone public yet, it would be a nice real date."

Zexion pulled his former boyfriend away from him. "We've been on dates before," he said, bitterly.

"Not together!" argued Demyx. "Tell me if I'm lying or not!"

Squall sighed as he stared at a defeated Zexion. There was no point in lying to the blond. He may not have been the brightest tool in the shed, but he was the Soldier of Love. He was pretty smart when it came to love.

Squall faced Demyx with a disappointed look on his face. "No, not a real date," he said, softly. "We haven't gone public yet."

"I knew it!" shouted Demyx. "I am so smart."

"Demy, you're being an idiot, again," said Zexion.

Demyx laughed as he grabbed onto Zexion's shoulders. "You know you love it!" he said, laughing. "So you two are coming with me and Jamie, tonight. Okay?"

There was no getting out of it.

Squall and Zexion let out a deep sigh as they agreed with their insane friend.

Today, Squall and Zexion would go out on an "official" date with Demyx and Jamie.

Oh joy.

* * *

Reks and Pegasus were together again, in the boy's dreams. The boy was exhausted from dancing his brains out so he was taking a nap. Lucky for him though, Pegasus transported the boy's thoughts to the Crystal Woods.

They floated on the Crystal Lake with Reks staring out into the field. He played with his fingers, while Pegasus stared at him, curiously. "I don't know what we're going to do," said the boy. "We still know nothing about this wacky circus. All we know is that they're after you and beautiful dreams."

"They want to destroy the woods," said Pegasus.

Reks turned towards his winged friend, wondering how much of the truth he was telling him. He knew that Pegasus' answer wasn't enough to answer that question. "Why though? Did you do something to them or have something they want?" asked the boy. "That's generally how the bad guys function. I remember the Wiseman wanted me because the Silver Crystal was implanted into my heart. He wanted that power so he could reduce the universe into nothing."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple with the forces of the Dead Moon," said the horse. "There is much that we can't do to stop them. It will take a lot of work to overpower them. I need the help of the true prince. Only he holds the power to end the battle."

"Who's the true prince?" asked Reks.

"I'm afraid," said Pegasus, "that not even I know."

Reks sighed as he rested his back on the water. "Do we stand a chance against the Dead Moon without him?" he asked. "Is there anyway we can beat them without the prince helping us?"

"I do not know," said Pegasus. "If you can then I must assure you that the battle will be far more difficult then it would be with him. His power will save you and your friend, but I don't know where to find him. I don't even know where to start. My powers have been drastically weakened with the woods dieing, so I can't do anything to find him."

"I'll find him for you," said Reks. "We got pretty good at finding people after the search for the Talismans of the Pure Heart Crystals."

Pegasus chuckled, softly. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy, this time," he said. "I'm not sure if any of you are the true prince I'm waiting for."

With that said, Pegasus and the woods faded away, leaving Reks to sleep.

* * *

It started out completely random for them. At first, they just sat innocently on the bed, and talked about rehearsals and their day. That's how it began then it progressed into something far worse then that. Things changed as they felt the room heat up along with their body temperature.

Before they even realized what happened, they were all over each other.

Axel was on top of Zell, feeling their muscles rubbing against each other. The red head had his hands racking at the young man's shirt. He tried to tare off every bit of Zell's clothes from his body. And it wasn't like Zell was helping to stop this.

Zell was enjoying this as much as him. He tried to rip off every bit of Axel's clothes as well. It wasn't too hard now since the red head was wearing his robes. It made it even easier to strip him of his clothes.

Zell spun them around so that he was on top of Axel now. He had the younger's robes open, revealing Axel in his red boxers. His own robes were starting to loosen up on his own. He kept grinding his hips against his, making Axel desperately moan.

Their tongues ravaged each other's mouths, confessing that they liked each other a lot with their hot kiss.

* * *

Tifa found herself in the arcade without even realizing where her legs took her too. She should've gone home, but she couldn't quite pull herself there. Home wasn't the place for her right now. She just needed to find an escape route to keep her from exploding in all her frustration.

So that was probably where she found her solace, at least for now.

The raven-haired girl sat on the comfy stool with a Coke in front of her. She drank the soda, slowly to alleviate her of some of the pressures of life. Of course, something with a bit more punch to it would go down a lot better. Something like alcohol, very strong alcohol.

Zack shook his head, noticing the sorrow in her face. He turned to Aerith who was waiting for him to get off his shift so they could go out on their date. The two of them wore their engagement rings, proudly showing off that they were soon to be wed. Although, neither one had any idea of a date for that wondrous day. They had to finish school first, get a place together, and get a job before they set a date.

Aerith went up to the girl, thinking she could provide her older girl wisdom. "What's wrong?" she asked, softly. She noticed the silence in Tifa's face. This wasn't going to be so easy. "Do you even want to talk about it?"

"Sure," said Tifa. She held onto the glass as she turned to face Aerith and Zack. "I graduate from high school this year. I have to make the choice of pursing my passion with music, which would be disobeying my parents' wishes. Or, I go into business school and make my parents proud, but myself miserable."

She let out a deep sigh as she slumped down on the counter. "I'm just so confused!" she shouted in frustration. She let out a soft cry as she pulled on her hair. "I don't know what to do. Either way I lose something important to me. If I go to business school then I lose my passion for music, but if I pursue my music then I lose my parents."

Now, there was something that they could help her with. Zack and Aerith were pros at making choices between their passions and pleasing those they loved. After everything they've been through the last couple of years, there was a rather simple answer to Tifa's problem. However, it was something that could only be solved by Tifa, herself.

Aerith placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder. There was a soft smile on her pale face as Tifa turned to face her. "Follow what your heart tells you is right," she said, simply. "Follow what feels right to you and your dreams. If your parents truly loved and cared for you then they would accept your decision. If not then they'll eventually get over it. Remember though, just cause you don't pursue your passion doesn't necessarily mean you're giving up on it."

"Just look at us!" said Zack. He leaned over the counter, taking hold of Aerith's hand. "She left for Africa for almost two years to study medicine. I never stopped loving her any less and I would do anything for her. That's why I'm marrying her. I want to be with her forever."

Aerith smiled as she leaned in to kiss her tanned boyfriend on the cheek.

Tifa began to laugh as she pulled away from the counter. She slammed the rest of her soda as she turned to face the happy couple. "Thank you," she said, smiling at them. "I appreciate your help."

"Anytime," said the couple.

Tifa grabbed her things and left, waving the couple off.

* * *

Tifa kept on walking down the road, humming to herself. She felt a little better about her decision, but still found herself plagued by it. In the long term, everything would work itself out, but she needed to find out what to do for the present. She had to make her choice on what to do now. She needed to know if she could live with herself for the decision she makes now.

A deep sigh escaped her as she stopped at the end of the sidewalk. She waited for the lights to change as she tapped her foot on the ground. She had her hands followed in front of her sleeveless, black top. The girl brushed a strand of her hair back as she waited and waited for the lights to finally change.

During her wait, a young man walked beside her in a dark suit. He looked very professional and not to mention good-looking. Tifa found herself staring at the gorgeous, sandy haired man. He noticed Tifa's glances, as he fixed the coat of his suit. A smile crept up on his face as he turned to face Tifa.

The girl took in chiseled features and scruffy beard. He did look rather hunky and mature and just plain gorgeous. "Well, hello there, miss," he said, nicely. "I'm Balthier, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tifa," she said, softly. "Tifa Lockhart."

It was time to turn the charm on. He knew that a leading man such as himself could easily woo this beauty. "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," he said, kindly. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I would say you have the key to unlock my heart, Ms. Lockhart."

A blush formed on Tifa's cheeks as she stared into his kind eyes. She saw strength and mystery buried inside him, and it easily made her sway. She fought so hard not to be one of those girls who were easily controlled by mystery men, but it was failing her. Her self-control wasn't working as well as it normally did.

Balthier continued to smile, hiding his ill-intent behind it. He knew the girl was as good as his now. There was no challenge or resistance like he was used too, but he could live with that. He had the beautiful girl and her dreams within his grasp. He just needed to do a little more work so he could win the girl over, completely.

* * *

"Hurry up, Sora!" shouted Reks. "We're going to be late for the movie!"

"Can it, kid!" said Sora.

The brunet quickly caught up to Reks as he stood at the end of the sidewalk with Riku. The trio were going to go out on a "nice" family outing that included movies and dinner. They were going to go for dinner first, but realized it would be easier to go to the movies first then out to dinner. They would beat the line at the movies and have an easier chance to getting a table at a restaurant.

Riku stood with Reks, laughing as Sora ran towards them. He felt bad for his boyfriend at how their future son was treating them. "Now, Reks," said Riku, "you need to learn to behave. Sora is your father; he could make things very miserable for you in the future."

Reks shook his head though. "You wouldn't let him get away with it," said the boy. "Besides, Sora knows I'm only playing with him!"

Sora grumbled as he leaned against Riku's chest. "Yeah, playing," he said, sarcastically. "We'll see how much you like to play when we play the spanking game."

"Behave you two," said Riku. "Don't make me turn this sidewalk around." He could only shake his head at them as he held onto Sora. He couldn't believe how much of a babysitter he had to be with these two. It was annoying sometimes, but he had to admit that he loved them both too much to complain about it.

While they were walking to the movies, they saw Tifa sitting at a bench with a strange man. Sora and Reks were quick to notice them so they dragged Riku into an alley to hide. They watched Tifa sit there with a strange man next to her. They couldn't quite hear what they were talking about, but assuming by how close they were sitting they could see that there was chemistry going on between them.

Riku reminded them how wrong it was to spy, but they ignored his morals.

Tifa finished explaining her situation to Balthier with a light sigh. The man had listened to everything he said without a single complaint. If anything, Balthier felt a tinge of pity for the girl. He could tell that the girl was a keeper of a very, beautiful dream, but it was being stifled by her sense of duty.

Balthier could almost relate to that. His duty was to serve their Dead Moon and find beautiful dreams. Although, he much rather perform on the stage for a crowd of thousands. Life wasn't that far to either one of them though.

"It's a tough decision," said Balthier. "One that could drive anyone to the brink of insanity. I can relate to you on that one too."

"Crazy parents?" asked Tifa.

Balthier began to laugh. "Something like that," he said, calmly. "However, I do know my purpose in life. I know what I have to do." He turned towards Tifa and gently gave her a kiss on the lips. The girl was completely taken by surprise from such a rash action, while the others' eyes were locked in shock.

He pulled away from her and stood up on his feet. "I'm here to end the suffering. Allow me to end all your suffering!" he said, loudly. A red curtain appeared over him, giving him new clothes and identity. Tifa's face was locked in shock as he changed into Hawk's Eye.

The servant of the Dead Moon only laughed at the girl's fear. He watched as she tried to escape, but he wasn't about to let her leave so soon. "One!" he said. The board appeared from the ground and knocked into Tifa. "Two!" She was bound to the board by cuffs around her wrists and ankles. "Three!"

Tifa's screams filled the air as her Dream Mirror appeared.

Hawk's Eye laughed as he went over to examine the girl's Dream Mirror.

Within seconds, the boys grabbed their items and began to transform.

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!"

"Tuxedo Power!"

* * *

Hawk's Eye pulled his head out of Tifa's Dream Mirror as he let out another disappointed sigh. Once again, his target failed to hold a beautiful dream to sustain Pegasus. "When are we ever going to find that winged freak?" he asked.

Tifa groaned, softly, as she tried to break free from the restraints. Hawk's Eye could only laugh at the girl's feeble attempts to free herself. He would end her misery soon enough with a bullet through her brain. He held up his gun, ready to take aim.

A red rose stopped him though. The rose came across the air, striking his gun. The weapon was knocked out of his hand, which made Hawk's Eye scowl at his attacker. He turned back around to see who dared to attack him.

Standing at the end of the sidewalk was Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, and Tuxedo Mask. The trio looked angry as they stood together within a tight circle. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had their Keyblades out, while Mini Moon held onto his Mythril Sword. They glared at him, while Hawk's Eye merely chuckled at their presence.

"Do you wish to pick a fight with me now, boys?" said Hawk's Eye. "Did you forget what I can do? I'm sure you would've learned your lesson from our last encounter. Oh well, I suppose I must teach you a repeat." Six orbs sparkled above his head, circling around him. The man raised his arm up as he took command of his attack. "Fires of War! Attack!"

"Dark Shield!"

"Moon Crisis Barrier!"

"Mini Moon Beam Shield!"

They each created one of their barriers to protect them from his attack. The spheres of light exploded on contact, forcing them to slide back. Hawk's Eye chuckled as he retrieved his gun from the ground.

He turned to Tifa and huffed at her. He looked back at his foes as they attempted to regain their proper footing. He watched as Sailor Moon gave him an absolutely filthy look of fury.

"What?" said Hawk's Eye. "My job is to take beautiful dreams."

"Right," said Sailor Moon. "And it's my job to protect them." He held onto Lunar Kingdom, pointing it at the foe's head. "In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Hawk's Eye laughed again as he stood, perfectly, still. "You really think that way?" he said, amused with the boy. "We'll see for how much longer you think that way. I have a special goody for you boys. Allow me to introduce you to the Nobodies. Come on out, Dusks and Creepers!"

Swirls of gray light appeared in front of Hawk's Eye. The swirls turned into gray humanoids with a twitchy form and a zipped mouth. Other creatures appeared that transformed into strange bats or swords before becoming creepy creatures.

"What are they!" said Tuxedo Mask. "They…they almost remind me of…Heartless."

"Those are Nobodies," said Sailor Mini Moon. The boy heard enough stories about Nobodies and Heartless back in Crystal Tokyo. The boy raised his sword up with anger swelling up inside him. He knew that this would be a difficult battle. "Nobodies are born from the soul and body of someone who lost their heart to darkness. The heart turns into a Heartless, but if their will was strong enough then can become Nobodies."

Sailor Moon gulped as he watched the Nobodies approach them. "This is so not fair," he said, loudly. "I thought we were done with these nonexistent beings? Can't we just go back to fighting something real?" A Creeper leaped into the air and transformed into a sword. The sword attempted to slice Sailor Moon's head off, but only got a piece of his hair. That was enough to set him off though. He swung his Keyblade at the creature, destroying it instantly.

Hawk's Eye applauded Sailor Moon for destroying a Nobody. "Now, let's see if you can finish the rest of them off," he said, laughing. "Goodbye!" A windy portal opened up above his head, which he escaped into. He left behind his army of Nobodies though and a freed Tifa. The girl collapsed to the ground as her mirror returned to her body and the board disappeared.

The Nobodies circled around Tifa, curiously enough. The boys weren't about to let their friend get hurt by the creatures though. They charged forward, ready to fight to protect her life.

A Dusk got in the way off Tuxedo Mask's Keyblade and felt its sting. The caped Master swung his weapon at more Dusks and Creepers. "Take this!" he growled. "Dark Aura!" Dark bullets fired from the tip of Way to the Dawn, blasting the Nobodies away.

Sailor Moon swung his Keyblade in rapid motions. He spun his body around to cut a Dusk in half as it swam to him. The creature exploded in a puff of light. He spun back just as a group swarmed after him. "Moon Shining Radiance!" A golden beam escaped the tip of Lunar Kingdom, blasting a group of them away.

Mini Moon flipped around, protecting himself from the Nobodies attack. His Beam Shield took most of the damage, but not even he could escape a few nicks and scrapes. He hissed as a Dusk cut into his arm. He brought his sword down on that one, cutting it apart.

The boy collapsed onto one knee as a Creeper crashed into his back. The boy dropped his weapons on the ground by accident. He turned back just as it transformed into a sword, ready to chop his head off. He had a terrible flashback of Alice and Wonderland with the Red Queen trying to chop poor Alice's head off.

Tuxedo Mask rescued him though. The man destroyed the Nobody with the angel-wing half of his Keyblade. He pulled Mini Moon back on his feet, glad to know that he wasn't too late. "You need to be more careful," he told the young Sailor.

"I promise," said Mini Moon.

Sailor Moon was thrown back to the others by a group of Dusks. He wasn't sure how it happened, but they managed to get a hold on him and easily tossed him away. He landed on his butt, which cushioned most of his fall.

It still hurt a lot though.

"Ow!" growled Sailor Moon. "Why do they always pick on me?" He sounded slightly bitter with his tone of voice. "How do we finish off these freaks?" He was referring to the eight Dusks and five Creepers that were still left to fight.

Tuxedo Mask held onto Sailor Moon's hand with a charming smile on his face. Although, the boy couldn't see the twinkle in his eyes, he knew it was there. "We blast them to pieces, Sailor Moon, together," said the caped hero. Sailor Moon nodded his head as they raised their Keyblades up into the air.

"Eternal Session!" they shouted. Their Keyblades began to glow with a golden and dark light. The Nobodies tried to swarm them, Mini Moon was watching them get closer, and the two Masters had on fear in their eyes. The Dusks leaped forward towards the two Masters. "Last Saber!" The Masters strike the Dusks down with a series of quick jabs with their weapons. The Dusks disappeared in puffs of light, leaving behind the Creepers. The tinier Nobodies then attacked, but the Masters were already ready. "Dark Cannon!" Their Keyblades continued to glow as a series of fireballs escaped them. Their final attack blasted the last of the Nobodies into oblivion.

The Masters dropped their Keyblades to their sides as they let out a deep sigh.

"They were tough," said Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head. He turned to Sailor Moon with a smile on his face. "We did it though," he said, cheerfully. "That was the first time we've ever done a Limit Attack together."

Sailor Moon began to smile too. "Normally, I only do it with the other Sailors," he said, softly. His Keyblade disappeared in a flash of light. "It was fun fighting with you for a change though," he said, cheerfully.

"It was my honor," said Tuxedo Mask.

Mini Moon had to gag a little from all the cuteness, but then his stomach began to grumble.

They missed the movie…maybe they could catch dinner though.

* * *

That night was rather pleasant for htem. Despite their initial protest to this evening, Squall and Zexion found that they were honestly enjoying themselves. Demyx and Jamie were good company to have around for a double date. Actually, Squall and Zexion wondered why they never had a real date yet.

They had a lot of fun together like this.

Demyx was busy laughing at something Zexion said to notice their orders arrived. They all sat in a booth together, in a decent seafood restaurant. They place was known for being a little more tolerant for its alternative couples.

Squall picked at his shrimp pasta, while Jamie ignored his platter to stare at the older brunet. Squall noticed this and noticed that Jamie was staring at his face. He would be very pissed off if he found out that it was about his scar.

Jamie cut Squall off before he could say anything though. "I'm not surprised," he said, boldly. "I always knew you and Zexion would hook up at some point though. I'm just a little surprised it was so soon after…you know." He chuckled the awkwardness off as he went down to start attacking his order of crabs.

Demyx elbowed Jamie, gently. He had a soft smile on his face as an attempt to apologize for his boyfriend. The others didn't mind though. They kept eating their food and continued to have fun on the date.

* * *

Tifa sat on her bed with a soft smile on her face. She didn't remember everything that happened that night, but she did remember some things better then others. What she did remember though was that she made her decision about her dilemma.

It was perfectly reasonable and mature conclusion for one to reach.

"I'll go to business school," she told herself, "but I'm not giving up on music. I'll take my classes during the day and practice my music during my free time. It won't be easy, but I'm not giving up on my passion. This is more then enough for me. I don't care if my parents disagree with it or not."

"I'm making myself happy," she told herself.

* * *

The two couples were too busy eating and laughing that they never noticed Riku and Sora walking in with Reks. The trio were seated in a booth across from them without either party even noticing till their servers left. Once they were gone, it didn't take Sora long to see something off going on.

Sora turned to his right, looking over Riku's head, to see the others. "What are you guys doing here?" he said, loudly.

"Eating," Zexion said, sarcastically. "Same as you, Sora."

Reks chuckled as Sora glared at his best friend.

Demyx nodded his head as he waved at the others. "Yeah! The food here is awesome," he said, loudly. "The food is perfect for dates! Like Jamie and my double date with Zexy and Squally. Oops!" Demyx slowly faced forward to see Squall and Zexion seething with rage.

Sora, Riku, and Reks' jaws were hanging to the table after they found this out.

"What!" shouted Sora. He practically climbed over Riku, making it very uncomfortable for them both. Reks already reached the other table when Sora finally escaped. The brunet moved Reks out of his way as he threw himself towards Zexion and Squall. "You two are dating! Since when? Why didn't you tell us? What's with keeping it a secret? Are you ashamed of me?"

Riku grabbed onto Sora and Reks, pulling them back to their booth. "That's enough, Sora," he said, calmly. "You don't have the right to barge into their personal lives." It took everything Riku had to keep Sora and Reks silent.

Zexion kicked Demyx's leg under the table, causing the blond to yelp. Squall continued to glare at him as he stabbed his pasta. "Nice going, dumbass," said Squall. "Did we tell you not to tell Sora?'

Demyx nodded his head. "I sowie," he said, softly.

"Too late," said Zexion. "You let Pandora out of her box."

Sora got away from Riku, attacking Squall and Zexion once more as he tried to uncover the truth.

* * *

On the next chapter, a duchess arrives to Tokyo for a political tour of the world. However, the young noble decides to fake sick and sneak away from her handlers to have a little fun in the city where she runs into Sora and Reks. A lot of insanity insues as the duchess becomes the next target for the Amazon Trio. Can the boys protect the royal or will her dreams fall into darkness? Find out in **Runaway Royal!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! I love you. Haha. Here's a new chapter, a tad earlier then usual. I added in some new characters specifically for this chapter though. I hope you guys like them. Haha. Read and review.**

**Runaway Royal:**

Luna and Diana were laid out on the catch that Saturday. The TV was left on by Ikuko, but she had fallen asleep on the sofa after spending the day cleaning. The cats rested on the sofa and were watching some weird movie. The movie was actually starting to get pretty good when it was interrupted by the news.

The news anchor gave a special report on some, blond-haired girl. "Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom is currently in Japan for her thirteen country tour. However, during her stay in her city, she has recently fallen ill," said the man. "Her personal bodyguard and handler, Heero Yuy, issued this report earlier today. The princess is unable to fulfill her duties for the day, which include a visit with Japan's Prime Minister. The people of Japan wish the princess a speedy recovery."

Luna wore a frown on her cat face. "The poor princess," said the cat. "I'm sure this Heero Yuy is very worried about her. I do wish the princess recovers."

"Me too," said Diana. She picked her kitten head up, leaning against her momma. "You know, this happens a lot with Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion whenever they make their national tours or they have long meetings."

A soft chuckle escaped Luna as she wore an oddly annoyed look on her face. She looked down to Diana who was focused on the TV. "Oh really?" said the cat. "They get ill when they must perform their royal duties?"

Diana nods her head. "Yes, it's the strangest thing," said Diana. "Neo-King Ventus gets ill shortly before their arrival and while King Endymion is caring for him, he contracts whatever illness that the Neo-King has. They get better that next day though."

Luna could only shake her head at this, not so, startling development. She knew that Sora would shun away from his royal duties, but not Riku! Riku was always the responsible one, the one who made sure Sora did his work, and the one who held up everyone to perform their obligations.

Not in Crystal Tokyo though. Riku would grow into a king that was just as lazy and irresponsible as Sora. The worst thing was that she wasn't surprised that the Neo-King never grew out of his childish ways. It looks like not even three hundred years is long enough for Sora to grow up.

"That will change though," whispered Luna. "Those two are in big trouble when we found Crystal Tokyo."

* * *

Reks was walking down the road with a lollipop in his mouth. He was humming to himself, wearing his blue shorts and sailor shirt, and almost skipping down the road. He was in an exceptionally good mood that day. He had his lollipop, it was a beautiful day, and he got to make Sora's life miserable.

Sora was trudging behind Reks with bags of groceries in his hands. The brunet was panting for air as he carried the heavy bags and the sun beat down on his overalls. "Come on, Reks!" said the older boy. "Can you please take at least one of the bags?"

"Not a chance," said Reks. He kept walking down the sidewalk with his cherry lollipop. His silver-blond hair waved through the air, while Sora dragged his tired feet on the ground. "If you weren't so irresponsible and wasted all your money on comics and junk food then you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"You need to stop hanging out with Zexion!" said Sora. "You're starting to use big words that I don't understand."

Reks rolled his eyes. "Predicament means a difficult, unpleasant, or humiliating situation, dear father of mine," said the boy. "You should know that word by now. You are a high school student. Anyways, if you didn't waste all your money on junk then you wouldn't have to do all these chores to make up for it."

"Keep it up, kid," said Sora, "and you're going to be grounded for a long time in the future." The muscles in his arms ached for relief. He was defiantly getting a good workout out of this one. "Just quit being a brat and help me out with these bags!"

"Okay! I'll carry one bag, but I want half of your allowance."

"WHAT!"

Just as Sora was about to drop his bags and beat some sense into the little boy, something stopped them. Better yet, someone stopped their attacks. She pressed her hands into their faces, stopping them in their tracks.

Sora and Reks picked their heads up to see a blond-haired girl with a ponytail, wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt. She commanded an air of power around her, which alerted the boys to a higher class stature. The boys watched this girl as she straightened herself up and removed her hands from their faces.

"I believe that's enough," said the girl. "Two, young gentlemen such as yourselves shouldn't be acting so hostile. Now, let's try to resolve this conflict with a more passive solution." She looked around, finding two men walking down the road. She quickly stopped them from walking any further as she called for their attention. "You two, can you help me for a moment?"

The two men looked at her then at each other then back at her. They slowly nodded their heads, unable to know what was going on. "I suppose so," they said, together.

She smiled as she turned to Sora and Reks. "Will you help this young man carry all these bags?" she asked.

Sora and Reks shook their heads, realizing this girl was a total weirdo.

"That's quite alright!" said Sora. "We really need to go home."

"Yea!" Reks agreed. He took a few bags from Sora without a second thought. The two began to laugh, frighteningly as they ran down the road for home.

* * *

Demyx and Jamie slowly kissed as their fingers raked through each other's hair. Their bare skin clinging against each other as the sweat on their skin sticked together. The water from the showerhead fell on them, moistening their hot flesh. The water was still hot as they pressed their skin closer to each other.

They could feel each other's hardness grinding against each other. Demyx was already groaning in heat as he felt like he needed his release. Jamie didn't want it to end so soon though. He wanted to keep playing with Demyx, kissing him, and teasing him. He just wanted these moments to go on forever.

Jamie held onto his precious and beautiful Demyx as their tongues raided the other's mouth. Their slick tongue slid over each other as they fought for dominance. It was a close tie between them, but Demyx was slowly starting to win. Jamie played a dirty trick in the shower though.

His hand slid over Demyx's slick ass, playing with the tight bud between his cheeks. He heard Demyx gasp, sharply, as Jamie intruded with a finger. He won their tongue fight with him taking control of Demyx.

Their hands held onto each other like their lives depended on it. Demyx never felt more at bliss then he did, right now. Jamie had his hands rub all over every inch of the blond's tight, hairless body. His wet head brushed against Demyx's lean chest as he dropped down on his knees. The water nearly blinded him, but he could see how red Demyx was getting as he quickly swallowed the blond's erection in one gulp.

His gag reflex no longer kicked in as he took Demyx inside his mouth. The other boy was panting for breath as he pressed his slick back against the shower. Demyx was panting, wildly, as he felt Jamie's tongue running up and down his shaft. It felt so good to have Jamie's mouth around his dick, making him want to cum so bad.

Demyx felt the warm mouth leave him, after only a few moments of blinding pleasure. He blinked his sea-blue eyes when he saw Jamie kissing his jaw. He licked his lips as he pulled away, kissing Jamie back. He slowly kissed Jamie down his body: caressing his chest and arms, kissing his cute pecks and soft abs, and nuzzling against the patch of brown curls around his erection. He had Jamie panting softly when he slowly took every inch of Jamie's impressive length into his mouth.

Demyx had Jamie howling as the blond used a humming vibration to excite Jamie further. It was Jamie's turn to use the wall as support as Demyx bobbed his head back and forth, playing with his length. Demyx took advantage of this to pleasure himself by sticking his fingers inside himself. He stretched himself; further his own pleasure, as he prepared himself for what was coming next.

The warmth of Demyx's mouth left Jamie's erection, leaving the boy begging for more. Demyx got back on his feet and the two began to kiss and kiss. Their tongues fought each other for dominance once again with the faint hint of each other's pre-cum on the tip of their tongues. The sweetness that was their essence entering the both of them.

Jamie finally had enough of this. He pinned Demyx against the wall and rubbed his length against Demyx's entrance. The blond let out a soft sigh as he begged Jamie to enter him. Demyx saw white as Jamie entered him in one, swift motion. They both let out a powerful groan as they felt their pleasure building.

It didn't help that the hot water was making their building heat even stronger.

Jamie began to pound Demyx without rest. Demyx loved every moment of this as he felt Jamie move in and out of him, stretching him even wider. He let out vocal groans, especially after Jamie began to stroke his length. He loved how Jamie road his ass and the blinding pleasure he received as he felt his pleasure being hit every time.

They were both calling out obscenities as Demyx's muscle tightened around Jamie and Jamie was close to his peak. They let out a loud FUCK before Demyx spilled his seed against the wall. Jamie pushed a few more thrusts into Demyx before he finally let out load inside the blond.

They both slid down to the floor, panting and heaving for breath. Their cum dripping from their lower halves and flowing down into the drain. Jamie was leaning against Demyx as they felt the water, slowly, starting to turn cold on them.

"Maybe we should actually shower," said Demyx.

"Maybe," said Jamie. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek, gently stroking the other one. "Or maybe we could just stay like this for a moment longer. I never want this to end, Demy."

Demyx kissed Jamie back, chuckling softly. "I love you," he whispered to him.

"I love you too," Jamie whispered back.

* * *

The Amazon Trio sat at the bar, once more, trying to find another target that might have Pegasus in their dream. It was a running cycle for them. They failed, Adel would threaten them, and then they would find another target. More then likely, they would fail again when the Sailors would shop up and ruin things.

It was plenty annoying for them, especially for Irvine who was growing too frustrated with all these idiots.

Balthier found the perfect picture, making him smile as he saw the photo. "Now, this is a woman," he said, proudly. "She's a little young, but not too young, not to mention she is a royal beauty."

Irvine looked at the picture, shaking his head at the picture. "She's not that interesting," he said, calmly. "She's kinda…plane, and not very cute."

"Cuteness has nothing to do with power," said Bartz. "The girl's a princess. And I have a feeling this little girl is playing sick."

"Why do you say that?" said Irvine.

Bartz began to laugh as he did his best royal impression. "Oh, dear me," he said, sarcastically. "I'm so lonely and tired of all these royal duties. I want to escape from all this. I need to be a normal girl!"

Balthier rose up from the bar with an angry look on his face. "The princess has escaped!" he shouted, loudly. "We must find her before the public learns of this. The king will have our head if he finds out!"

The two of them began to laugh their heads off. Bartz had his head against Balthier's chest as the two of them laughed louder, while Irvine merely sighed.

"I'm still not that interested," said Irvine.

Bartz and Balthier still couldn't stop laughing though.

* * *

It took them a while to get dressed, but they were finally ready to go. Sora finally got enough money for them to go and Reks busted out his secret stash. Ikuko went back to sleep, resting her tired self.

Reks was wearing a blue and black kimono with white swirls all over it. Sora was changing into a yellow and black one with white swirls that matched his Super Form. Reks waited at the foot of the stairs for Sora to hurry up and get down from the stairs. If Sora kept up this long then they would miss the festival.

"Hurry your fat butt up, Sora!" shouted Reks.

"Hush, little boy!" shouted Sora as he ran down the stairs.

Sora and Reks were ready to go to the festival. When Sora opened the door, the both of them smiling and laughing at the fun they would have, they noticed something strange. They looked over at the gates to their house to see the strange girl from earlier standing there like a smiling idiot.

The boys glanced at each other before staring back at her.

Sora gulped as he had a bad feeling about this. "I saw this in a horror movie with Roxas once," said the brunet. "This is the part where she turns into a zombie and attacks us."

"You think she's one of those dream freaks?" asked Reks.

"I don't think so, but have your brooch ready," whispered Sora.

The girl kept standing at the exit with her hands clasped behind her. She bowed for a minute before straightening herself back up to the boys. "Hello," she said, kindly. "I'm Relena. I was wondering if you could escort me to this festival that I've heard so much about."

Reks gulped as they made their way down the steps. She was intelligent at least, so that probably meant she wasn't a zombie. He brushed his hair back, while Sora stayed on guard. "I think that would be fine," whispered the younger boy. "Right, Sora?"

Sora nodded his head. "No trouble at all, Reks," he said, kindly. He had a bad feeling about the girl, but if she was a dream snatcher then they should keep an eye on her. This way they could attack before they attacked anyone else. "We would be glad to escort you, Ms. Relena."

"Even though she's a total freak," whispered Reks.

Relena smiled as she waited for the boys to reach the gate. The boys led the way to the festival for Relena. They still weren't sure of entirely what the girl's intentions were, but they hoped she wasn't evil. She seemed too nice to be evil, a little peculiar, but nice.

As they walked towards the festival, they passed by a new headline that read the princess was still ill. The boys didn't pay much thought to it, but Relena found herself caught up into it. A picture of the princess' bodyguard appeared on the screen. As they walked away, Relena thought about her wonderful protector, Heero.

* * *

Over in France, Roxas and Naminé saw a similar headline as they sat in a local café.

The two artists embraced the wonderful city as they took in the food, culture, and the people. Paris really was one of the most wonderful cities in the world. Even Tokyo had stiff competition with the French. It was enough to make the two of them beam with sheer joy as they sipped their coffee.

At least they were until they heard the news report.

Relena Peacecraft was ill with the flu in Tokyo. They listened to the report and knew that the Sanc Kingdom was near France. The two of them glanced at each other, both letting out a deep sigh as they felt suspicious of the report. There was no way that the princess was ill; she was at the peak of physical health.

Roxas shook his head as he slumped his head on the table. "I have a horrible feeling of this," he said, softly. "Why do I have a feeling that Sora is behind this?"

"You think he kidnapped the princess?" asked Naminé

The boy shook his head. "Sora's not that stupid," he said, calmly. "He might have ran into the princess though. He might have said something stupid to keep her away from her responsibilities."

"That does sound like our Sora," said Naminé. "He is the Messiah of Neglecting One's Duties."

"Oh yes," said Roxas.

* * *

They finally made it to the festival.

Sora and Reks were immediately distracted by all the food and games that they left Relena unattended to.

She didn't mind though. She loved every moment she had by herself. She watched the people with their families, she tasted some of the delicious food, and she even found herself playing some of the games. She enjoyed every minute of this! She couldn't believe how much fun it was to be at a festival like a normal person.

Relena couldn't believe life could be so much fun.

As she wandered deeper into the festival, Relena noticed a little boy crying for a balloon. She watched the boy as he pleaded with his mother to get him a balloon. His face was red, tears were staining his cheeks, and he cried at the top of his lungs for the poor balloon.

As annoying as the sound was to him, she couldn't help but to pity the boy. Even though the sound of him crying drove everyone crazy and made Relena want to scream, she did feel a certain pain for him. He was without the joys of a balloon and she was without the joys of a normal life. The boy was a metaphor for herself. Not a very good one, but a metaphor nonetheless.

That was when she knew what she must do.

She quickly went up to the balloon cart and took a balloon from it. The dark-skinned vender didn't seem to mind as she took one. She crouched down and held the balloon out to the boy. "Here," she said, softly. "Go ahead and take it."

The boy immediately stopped his cry as he reached out for the balloon. A smile formed on his face as he held onto the bunny balloon. "Thank you!" he said, loudly. He began to run around with joy as his mother began to chase after the boy.

Relena couldn't help but to laugh with joy as she watched the boy run. She was about to leave when she saw more kids around her. It was weird, but she couldn't help but to laugh. "Do you want balloons too?" she asked. She began to take some balloons then handed them over to the other kids.

She even had the vender helping out as he began to pass out balloons. When Relena was about to take a pink bunny balloon, she ended up losing her grip on the string. The balloon floated up into the sky, flying free into the heavens, which made Relena envy the inanimate object.

"If only I could be so free," she whispered.

The vender coughed next to her, interrupting her train of thought. Now that he had her attention, he could finally get what he wanted. "So, young lady," said the man. "I do hope your paying for all those balloons that you just handed out."

"Pay?" she said, softly.

The man's eyes lit up in shock. He watched the confused gaze in the girl's eyes, realizing that she didn't have a dime on her. "You just handed out all those balloons without the intentions of paying for them!" he shouted, angrily. "You better pay me, lady. I haven't been sitting out here in the hot sun for my health. Cough up the dough or we're going to have some trouble."

Before the man could do anything else, a hand grabbed a hold of him. The man turned back to see Balthier standing behind him. The sandy haired man wore a violet kimono that stopped around his knees. He wore a cocky grin on his face as he kept the man away from the secret princess.

"How rude," he said, tossing the man to the cart. "How dare you attack such a beautiful, young lady?" He turned back to Relena, smiling at her. He took a few steps towards her, which alerted the girl to danger. "You need to learn to pay for things and be more careful without your bodyguards around you, princess."

Relena's eyes widened in shock as she quickly pushed the man away. She immediately began to run away from him with the crowd of kids and adults applauding her. She ran as far away as she could from the creep for her own safety.

Balthier jumped back on his feet, ready to catch him a princess. As he was about to run through the crowd, a soft mallet bopped him in the head. He bit his tongue, sending pain throughout his body as he spun around to see his attacker was the vender.

"You get to pay for her bill, pretty boy!" growled the vender.

Balthier grumbled as he threw money at him. "Keep the change," he said, bitterly. Before he could run away again, the vender attacked him again. This time Balthier fell to his knees, holding onto his head.

"Not enough money!" growled the vender.

* * *

Relena made it to somewhere safe. She made it all the way to the park just as the sun began to set. She took in heavy breaths as she felt safe from that total creep that claimed to know who she was. Well, he was right at least about her. She needed to be more careful about things.

While she was busy hanging onto a swing, another man showed up behind her. She failed to notice his presence, but the man was sure to make himself known. As he picked his silver head up, revealing his teal eyes to the girl. A smile crept up on his face as he called for the princess' attention.

"A lot of people are missing you, Princess Relena," said Riku. He stood far away from her to keep the girl from going into shock. He stood still with his pink button-up, khaki slacks, and black shoes. His hands were in his pocket as he smiled, politely, at her. "You shouldn't have left. You made a lot of people worry about you."

Relena stared at him, feeling that she shouldn't be threatened by him. She stood perfectly straight as she stared at the mystery man. "I'm sorry about that," she said, softly. "But who are you?"

"In another life, I was a prince," he said, simply. "In this life, I'm simply Riku Chiba. I know its tempting to neglect your duties, but it's not fair to your people. Your people love and adore you, princess. If they found out what they did, they would be exceedingly disappointed with you. They relay on you to provide a good example for the young. It isn't fair though that they suffocate you with duties, but you shouldn't do this to them."

Relena listened to the young man's words, feeling a slight pain in her chest. She's heard a speech similar to this one before. Heero would always tell her the same thing whenever she tried to get away from her duties. It was a harsh fact that she, sadly, had to live with.

She bowed to Riku and his words. "Thank you," she said, softly. "Thank you for reminding me what I have to do."

Riku began to smile as he bowed to her. "Anytime, princess," he said, kindly.

"Relena!"

Sora and Reks came running towards the park, after finally finding the princess. They spent the last half an hour trying to find her after her big stunt at the balloon cart. The boys were worried that something horrible happened to her as she fled from the seen.

Reks panted for breath as he stopped in front of her. "Are you okay?" asked the boy. "Those guys didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine," said Relena. "Thank you, Reks."

Sora turned to see Riku standing there. A bright smile crept up on his face as he launched himself at his boyfriend. "Riku!" he said, cheerfully. "I'm so glad to see you here. Are you coming to the festival with us?"

Riku shook his head as he kissed the boy's cheek. He released his boyfriend from his arms as Reks went towards them. "Sorry, Sora, but I have other things I have to do," he told him. "I'll make it up to you next weekend though. I'll treat you to anything you want."

"Anything?" said Sora.

Riku nodded his head as he began to walk away, wishing them all a good day.

Reks shook his head as he watched Riku make his way to the alley. "That's a big mistake, Riku!" he shouted at him. "You know Sora's going to cost you a pretty penny."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Riku.

Sora and Reks returned their attention to Relena as they returned to the festival.

Riku hid back in the alley where the Moon Cats were all waiting for him. He crouched down to pick Diana up, while Luna and Artemis circled around him. He kept his eyes back, checking to see that they were all gone.

"No doubt that she's the Princess Relena," said Artemis.

Luna nodded her head. "And I'm certain that our dream-snatching foes have found this out as well," she said to the others. "I'm sure they're going to attack her soon."

"We'll be ready," said Riku. "Sora and Reks will protect her for now. I'll tell the other Sailors to be on standby in case something happens."

The cats agreed with the Keyblade Master as they followed the boys and the princess in the sunset.

* * *

The night sky was filled with colorful fireworks that lit up horizon. Half the city was mesmerized by the stunning show of colors. The streaks of silver flashed across the sky before exploding into a cornucopia of colors. They were more then beautiful for everyone to stand.

Sora and Reks sat on the ground with Relena.

They sat peacefully on the ground, while the fireworks went off above them. All and all, it was the perfect ending for a strange day. Relena was glad that she escaped from her duties for the day, even though she would never hear the end of it when she returned. This one day would forever be burned into her conscious.

"I envy you boys," said Relena. The boys turned their heads back, listening to Relena as she spoke. "I'll never experience the kind of freedom that you have. I have far too many responsibilities to worry about. I'll never be free."

Reks felt pity for the girl. As the Prince of Crystal Tokyo, he understood royal duties better then anyone. Not even Sora knew seeing as how he didn't grow up that way, he did as Prince Ventus though. Reks knew what it was like to follow their duties.

Both boys knew that Relena was truly the princess who was supposed to be ill.

Sora let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, princess," he said, softly. "Since this is your last few moments of freedom, we should get you the fattest food imaginable!"

"Yeah!" agreed Reks.

Relena began to smile and laugh as the boys ran to get some artery clogging food.

* * *

She decided that she was going to leave before the boys got back.

Relena quickly got back up on her feet and began to run out of the festival. She was going to return to the embassy where she belonged. She wouldn't intrude on the boys' lives any longer. It wasn't right of her to make them babysit her because she no longer wanted to perform her royal duties.

However, Relena didn't make it that far before she stopped. She entered an empty, fenced space that was away from the festival. She let out a deep sigh as she held onto the metal fence and panted for breath.

"Trying to get away from me?" Relena turned around to see Balthier standing behind her with a pissed off look on her face. She held onto her blouse, while the man kept walking closer towards her. "You won't get away from me that easily. You owe me a pretty penny, Princess Relena!"

A red curtain fell over him, changing him into Hawk's Eye. Once his transformation was complete, he made his move for the princess' beautiful dreams. "One!" The board appeared behind her and pinned her against it. "Two!" The princess was cuffed to the board, preventing her escape. "Three!" The princess howled in pain as her Dream Mirror was forced out of her body.

Hawk's Eye approached her mirror with the girl protesting his every step. "Oh hush, woman!" he shouted, angrily. He held onto her mirror then forced his head through it. He went through her beautiful dreams. He pulled out of her mirror and let out a disappointed sigh. "Not even your dreams are beautiful enough."

"You seriously need to back off!" Hawk's Eye spun around to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon standing behind him. Relena looked up in her drowsy state to see the Sailors standing behind him. A soft sigh escaped her as she knew who these boys were. "We stand for love and justice!" the boys said together. "In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

Hawk's Eye shook his head at the boys. "I knew you brats would show up," he said, loudly. "I'll have my Lemures finish you off. Come on out, Elephanko!" His shadow grew as a Lemures appeared for battle.

The shadow grew until a giant elephant rose up from the ground. The Sailors took a step back as they watched this strange Lemures. A green and orange ball appeared on top of the elephant, reminding the boys off the strange Lemures they already destroyed.

"Thanks for destroying that worthless brother-in-law of mine," said the Lemures, Elephanko. "He was a lazy bum who gave our family a bad name. Now, my poor cousin that you destroyed, she was truly a victim. I can't believe you destroyed her! That was so beyond cruel and unusual punishment."

Hawk's Eye stomped his foot on the ground. "Enough woman!" he shouted at her. "Now, get to work and destroy these Sailor punks!" A windy portal opened up above him.

"Alright, boss," said Elephanko. "Allow me to perform my best trick!"

Before the boys had the chance to blink, Elephanko was balancing the elephant on top of her. She didn't show an ounce of strain on her face as she kept the giant mammal balanced on her head. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon couldn't help but to applaud her for such a stunt.

"That's so cool," said Sailor Moon.

"Amazing!" said Mini Moon.

Elephanko began to laugh, proud of herself. The boys kept applauding, while Hawk's Eye was growing more annoyed with him. The Lemures kept up her stunt until finally a large crack began to form on her head. She let out a sharp scream before pushing the elephant off her head.

The Lemures was in pain as the crack stayed on her head. "That's it!" she said, angrily. "You Sailors are dead meat now!" She raced across the field, rolling towards the Sailors with blinding speed. The boys managed to dodge her once, but she came after them once again.

"I hate my luck!" said Sailor Moon.

"I hate your luck too," said Mini Moon.

The boys leaped into the air and landed on top of the Lemures. They were ready to finish the Lemures off with a series of kicks, but that failed miserably. Elephanko rolled around too fast that they barely managed to stay on the Lemures without falling off. It took all the balance that they had to stay on there without breaking their asses.

Hawk's Eye smiled to see this new development. He finally leaped into his portal when he found something blocking him. The damn elephant had jumped into the portal and was blocking the only exit. "Move your fat, fucking ass!" he shouted. He punched the elephant in the ass, causing it to go through the portal, taking him with it.

The portal closed and Relena was released from the board.

The boys kept rolling around on Elephanko. They kept on rolling and rolling until their legs grew sore. Elephanko was having the time of her life as she brought the Sailors to their breaking point.

Not even a red rose could stop the Lemures from rolling.

Tuxedo Mask watched as his rose was crumbled apart into nothing. He landed on the field, growling that his attack failed to save the boys. "I have to try something else then." he said, pulling out his cane. He crouched to his knees and waited for the Lemures to make her move.

Elephanko rolled with the boys still on her towards Relena. She was going to crush the girl and finish the Sailors off too. She was too blinded by her master plan to realize that Tuxedo Mask was ready to finish her. With the flick of his wrist, the cane extended and crashed into the Lemures.

Elephanko went sailing towards the fence, while Sailor Moon and Mini Moon fell flat on their ass.

"You're free now," said Tuxedo Mask. "Now, it's time to finish this nightmare."

The boys got back on their feet, holding onto their bruised backside.

"Yeah," said the boys, "we're free."

Sailor Mini Moon clasped his hands together as he crouched into a prayer. The boy whispered a soft prayer to summon his friend. "Please Pegasus, help us protect the beautiful dreams!" he said, loudly. He held the Crystal Carillion up in the air. He swung it around, ringing the bell for Pegasus to hear. "Twinkle Yell!"

Golden light filled the sky as it distorted into a dream-like state. Pegasus appeared into the battlefield, letting out a sharp cry into the sky. After damaging himself to the breaking point from the battle with the Amazon Trio, he was fully healed now. He let out a sharp call as he flew around the boys.

Sailor Moon raised his Moon Kaleidoscope into the air, waiting for Pegasus to lend him his strength. The horse released a golden ray from his horn, which reached the boy. The crystal at the center of the scepter began to blink as a pair of wings appeared on the side.

He swung the Moon Kaleidoscope around in the air. He crouched to his knees as a gust of wind blew around him. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted. He pushed the scepter forward, releasing a dazzling ray of light.

His attack shattered the Lemures apart, ending the battle.

* * *

"You can stop right here."

Riku parked two blocks away from the embassy where Relena was staying. He cut off the engine to his car as Relena stepped out from the backseat. Sora leaned towards the driver's seat with Reks jumped out from the backseat. Riku unrolled their windows as they said their final farewells to the princess.

Relena gave them one last smile as thanked the boys for everything they did for her. "Thank you for making this day wonderful for me," she said, softly. "I'll never forget what you've done for me. Even that wacko attacking me didn't put a damper to how wonderful it was."

"Anytime, Relena," said Riku.

Sora nodded his head. "Come back sometime and we'll show you the rest of the city," he said, smiling.

"That's right!" said Reks.

Relena continued to smile as she waved the boys and said her final goodbye. She began to walk back to the embassy as Riku started the engine to his car. They drove off, saying their last goodbye as well. Relena felt her heart fill up with joy as she kept on walking to the distant embassy.

The best day of her life was over, but the rest of it was just beginning.

She returned to the embassy with a renewed sense of pride and duty.

* * *

On the next chapter, Adel reveals the true master of the Dead Moon Circus to the Amazon Trio as they witness their final failure. The trio also learn of their true origins. In order to secure their lives, Bartz goes after an exceptional target who is none other then Riku! Part 1 of the trio's exciting finale begins in **Nightmare for Riku & the Wicked Queen! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Well, here's a lovely new chapter just for you guys. I hope you enjoy it because I worked hard on writing it. As always, I need those three reviews. I've been seeing a lot of favs, but not reviews to back those faves up. It maks me sad seeing little reviews. Now, read and review. Please and thank you.**

**Nightmare for Riku and the Wicked Queen:**

The Amazon Trio sat at the bar with a drink in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other hand. Once again, they just finished having their asses chewed about by the charming and malevolent Sorceress Adel. The ring master kept yelling, yelling, and yelling about their failures in the past. All she did was bitch about their failure, yet she had yet to do a damn thing to ensure their victory.

She was just as worthless as they were.

That was why they needed an extra, strong drink and a stick of nicotine to calm down their stressed nerves.

"That bitter old hag has an awful amount of nerve," said Balthier. "She bitches that we're always falling, but even the targets she give us are a waste of our time."

Irvine agreed as he slammed down his whiskey. "I can't stand that evil hag," he said, loudly. "Ugh! Why does she bitch about us when she doesn't even have anymore idea where Pegasus is hiding? She doesn't have the right to bitch about us when she doesn't even know where to find that damn horse."

Balthier nodded his head as he grabbed onto his eyelids. He pulled them up, making fun of their evil, ring master. "You fools!" he said, imitating Adel's voice. "You are a waste of breath. I should turn you all into Dusks for your impotence!"

Irvine couldn't help but to laugh. "Damn, you're good!" he said, smiling. He did the same gesture as Balthier as he tried to make fun of it. "Yes…and I'll turn you into fat chickens! I'll deep fry you and have you for lunch."

"Don't quit your day job," said Balthier. "It took me weeks of practice to get her right."

Bartz let out a depressed sigh as he got rid of his cigarette. He let out a deep sigh as he held up his martini. "This isn't working," he said, softly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Balthier.

"Our failures," said Bartz. "We're no where near close to finding Pegasus. Who knows what Adel will do to us with her Sorceress Power? We know she controls Force, but who knows what else she can do. She could easily rip us into bloody stumps without a second thought."

Irvine shook his head. "Nah," he said, exaggerating. "She wouldn't do that to us. She'll probably just yell at us some more for failing her. You know same old same old. I think she likes us, but she just won't admit it."

Balthier and Bartz turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Right," they said, loudly. "When pigs fly."

"True," said Irvine.

While they were busy talking, Adel's flying eyeball, Zircon, came flying after them. The trio raised their heads up, recognizing the eyeball's presence. The eyeball fluttered around them, beaming a picture into Balthier's hands.

He caught the picture without effort. "Thanks, Zircon," he said to the fleeing eyeball. "Now, let's see who this next target is." He glanced at the picture with Irvine leaning towards him. They both let out a disgusted hack; while Bartz leaned into see the picture.

Bartz' depression disappeared once he saw the man in the picture. "What a hunk!" He snatched the picture out of Balthier's hand. He held the picture, giggling like a silly school girl. "He is so fine! Oh my God! He is just too hot!"

Irvine rolled his eyes as he appeared over Bartz's shoulder. "Hey Fish, why are you so obsessed with all these guys?" he asked. "You don't freak out with us."

Balthier laughed as he took a sip from his scotch. "It's because Fish loves rejection," he said, laughing. "He enjoys the abuse that little masochist."

"Fuck you, Balthier!" shouted Bartz.

*~*

Sora was a total dork and Riku was paying the price for it.

The Sailors gathered into a fish store with Riku searching for a new fish. Of course, Sora's selfish tendencies got the better of him. He was doing everything in his power to make Riku buy him a fish instead.

"That one is so cute!" said Sora. "I don't care if he does look like an old man!" The boy was laughing, while he held onto Riku's arm. He was dragging a disgruntled Riku around the fish store. Riku wished he never invited him as the boy dragged him all over the damn store.

Riku just wanted to pick up another fish that was a little more difficult to maintain.

They passed by Reks and the others as they looked at all the tropical fish.

Hana and Demyx were mindlessly checking out some exotic, angelfish. Reks stared at a tank full of rainbow colored fish. They all looked so tropical and beautiful that the boy just couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the exotic creatures.

"I so want one of those!" said Reks. "They're all so cute!"

Zexion leaned over to check out all the fish that the boy was looking at. Axel and Squall did the same. Zexion recognized the fish from an old ocean book that he read a few years back. "Those fish are from the Amazon Rainforest," he explained to everyone. "They use their scales to reflect light and disorient their predators. They don't grow to be very big so they're easy to take care of in a home environment."

"I think I might get myself a fish," said Squall.

"Me too," said Axel.

As Hana and Demyx joined the others, Diana popped out from Hana's purse. The kitten stared at the rainbow fish and licked her lips. "Wow, I want one of those too!" she said to the others. "They look delicious!'

Everyone turned to the cat, who didn't even bother to pay attention to their glances.

*~*

Riku finally managed to escape his boyfriend's grip. He was so glad that the others decided to join him. He didn't know what he would do if he was alone with Sora. The boy was already driving him up the walls, bonkers.

Sora didn't understand the meaning of the word personal space. The boy was too clingy to him. Riku could barely breathe without the boy on his back. It was cute at first, but now that he knew he was going to marry this boy and be bound to him for the rest of his life, he didn't know how much more of Sora he could take.

Unless that boy learned to grow up, Riku wasn't sure if he could stay with him.

He loved Sora, but Sora needed to change.

"This fish seems pretty cool," said Riku. He stared at the tank, watching the beautiful fish that swam around. His favorites were always salt-water fish. They were the most difficult to take care of, plus they looked the coolest. He held onto his stiff neck that Sora messed up.

Riku wore a soft smile on his face as he watched them swim by.

The young man was too mesmerized by the fish that he didn't even notice that someone else was hiding behind the tanks. Bartz was dressed as a woman, once more. He wore a loose, orange skirt with a white shirt, and an orange sweater. His hair was tied back with light makeup on his face.

"I find fish to peaceful," said Bartz. "They're the perfect distraction from crazy, clingy boyfriends."

Riku turned around, wondering where the voice came from. He could see a disfigured reflection through a fish tank. "Whose there?" he said, loudly. "Show yourself."

Bartz smiled as he stepped away from the tanks. He smiled at Riku as he stood near the exotic fish. "Fishes are beautiful," he told him. "They're so peaceful and relaxing to the eyes. I wish I could look at them all day. Don't you?"

"Uah," Riku mumbled as he stared at the stranger.

Bartz began to giggle as he picked up a piece of glass. He raised it up, covering his face with it. "Appearances are very deceiving," he told Riku. "The boy you think you're in love with may not be the one who you were truly meant to be with. You should keep your eyes open for the bigger picture."

The youth tried to seduce Riku, but failed miserably. The boy sliced his finger with a chunk of the glass and dropped it on the ground. He flinched as he held onto his finger, holding back cries of pain.

"Let me help you." Riku ran up towards Bartz, examining the finger to himself. He bit off a chunk of his sleeve, tarring it off to be used as a bandage. "Give me your hand," he said, softly. The both of them blushed once they saw how wrong that sounded. "It's for the bandage!" he said, quickly correcting himself.

Bartz did as he was told and gave Riku his hand. As soon as Riku, gently, touched the boy's hand, something happened. Bartz saw a golden wave of light wash over his injured hand. The both gasped and pulled away. Bartz held onto his hand, seeing the wound was completely closed and his blood was gone.

Bartz stared at Riku with his brown eyes. He held onto his hand, taking in a soft breath. He could tell that Riku was an exceptionally special target. Even if Pegasus wasn't in his dreams there was something remarkable about Riku. Something that made Bartz want him even more.

Riku didn't understand what happened either. He kept his distance from Bartz, unable to believe what just happened. If his life hadn't been as chaotic as it was then he wouldn't believe what he saw. He just healed Bartz with his touch. Riku could tell that he had the power to heal without the use of his Keyblade or Tuxedo powers.

Things turned sour for them both, quickly.

"Riku!" Sora appeared with his eyes glaring daggers at them both.

Bartz only smirked as he took a step closer to Riku. Now was his perfect chance to ruin their relationship and make Riku all the more vulnerable to him. "Sorry hun, but Riku's with me now," he said, smiling. He noticed that all of Sora's friends appeared in the distance. This made it all the more sweet. "Why don't you go scamper off to your little pre-teen squad?"

"What!" A fuse snapped in Sora's head. He raised his arm in the air and karate chopped them apart. Bartz stepped away before Sora could do any damage to him. Riku gulped as Sora quickly grabbed a hold of him. "Listen bitch, you'd better stay away from my Riku! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Bartz only laughed. "Let's just say I'm your rival for love," he said, smiling.

Diana poked her head out, while the others held Sora back before he could attack. Bartz gulped as he saw the feline's presence. It was enough to set him off as he ran away from the scene before any of them knew what happened to him.

*~*

Bartz hid in an alleyway, taking in deep breaths.

He was so close to get Riku, but that fucking cat got in his way.

"Next time," said Bartz, "nothing and no one will get in my way. That total hunk is mine and mine alone."

*~*

The evil sorceress sat at her throne, hidden deep within the tent. It provided her a much needed sanctuary from those fools called the Amazon Trio. She no longer had to worry about them, while she retreated into her dark room.

"Those idiots are getting on my last nerve!" screeched Adel. "I should destroy them all for being a waste of my time." The dark sorceress rested her stressed head against the comfort of her seat. She relaxed her mind, calming the magicks raging inside her. A lose of control would be too deadly for her. As much as she loved destruction, her own death was certainly most unappealing to her.

While Adel was busy resting, the laughter of children filled her thoughts. She opened her eyes and stared up to the ceiling as she saw tight ropes appear above her. The laughter grew stronger with feminine and masculine voices filling the air. She could see the soft shadows of the quartet above her.

Adel began to smile as she saw who it was. "Ah," she said, smiling. "Amazon Quartet, you've finally awaken. I'm glad to see that your four are ready to serve our beautiful queen."

The laughter grew stronger as one of the quartet members threw a cellular shaped sphere to the sorceress. She caught it before it had a chance to burst. She knew exactly what the purpose was for the sphere before she even looked at it. "It's too soon," she told them. "The Trio could still be of us to us. We can dispose of them later if necessary."

The Amazon Quartet continued to laugh as they remained above the sorceress.

*~*

Riku was walking over after the disaster with that strange girl and Sora was over with. He went back home to change into a pair of khakis and a peachy button-up. He held onto his microbiology book, while he whistled down the street.

He was lucky that he could fix things between him and Sora before it got any worse. He owed Sora big time now. It was a pain in the ass for him. Being with Sora felt more like a punishment half of the time then actually being in a loving relationship. Things were all being so rocky between them that Riku wondered if there really was any love between them.

There had to be something if Reks was still here.

If the love truly was dead then Reks would cease to exist.

It pained Riku's heart just thinking that his little boy would never exist and if his love for Sora just ended.

"I'm a sadist for Sora," he said, laughing at himself.

As he walked along the sidewalk, he felt a faint chill in the air. He didn't pay attention to it at first, but something called his attention. He turned to his left and flinched as he saw the "girl" from earlier there. Bartz was smiling at him like a hungry lion who just found his pray.

Bartz stood away from the wall and grabbed a hold of Riku. "Hello there, Riku," he said, smiling. "I was wondering where you ran off to. Did you miss me?"

"Ugh, I don't even know you," said Riku.

Before he could even try to escape, Bartz pinned Riku to the wall. "Are you sure?" he said, softly. He panted softly against Riku's chin as he felt Riku's muscles tighten all over him. Riku gulped as he prayed that Sora wouldn't suddenly pop up again. "You really think so?"

Bartz leaned up, trying to force his lips onto Riku. However, the man found enough willpower to push Bartz away from him. He got away from Bartz as he used his books to put up a barrier in front of them.

"No!" said Riku. "This isn't going to happen."

"Why not?" said Bartz. "You know I'm beautiful. Why wouldn't you want me?" He stepped forward with Riku taking more steps back. He squinted his eyes as he glared at the elder. "What's so special about Sora that makes you not want me?"

Riku gulped. He never thought of things that way. Why did he want Sora and no one else? It wasn't just because they were destined to be together and he felt obligated to be with him for Prince Ventus and Prince Riku's sake. There was a deeper connection between the two of them. There was something else that made him want Sora more then any other person on the entire planet.

He let out a soft sigh as he stared Bartz directly into the eye. There was a soft smile on his face as he thought about it. "Sora's just so innocent and kind," he said, softly. "He's crazy and selfish at times, but there's just a beautiful light around him. One that reflects all the many dreams he holds."

Bartz flinched as he heard the word dreams.

Dreams…those things.

"Oh," said Bartz. He took a few steps back and left Riku.

Riku wondered what just happened. One minute he was being stalked by a psycho then the next they were running for the hills.

Today really was turning into a strange day.

*~*

Irvine pushed the door open that hid the stage items that they rarely used. This included all the extra cannons and ropes, plus the cages. There even was an iron maiden buried somewhere deep in there. Irvine wore a solemn smile on his face as found who he was looking for, sulking on top of a ball.

Bartz was there in his blue suit, staring off into space. The boy was so silent that Irvine didn't even think he acknowledged his presence. It was almost enough to make the cowboy offended by his comrade's rude behavior.

He would fix that soon enough though.

"There you are, Fish," said Irvine. "I've been looking for you. The hag wants a word with us."

"Alright," Bartz said, softly. He continued to space out even as Irvine went up towards his ball. The boy barely turned back any to face him. "Do you ever wonder why we don't have beautiful dreams like normal humans do?"

Irvine stood a few feet away from him. "Well, maybe it's because we don't need them," he told Bartz. "Life would be too complicated for us if we had them. We wouldn't be able to focus on failing our mission."

Bartz shook his head. "That's not it," he said, softly. "One!" Irvine was caught completely by surprise by the board that suddenly rose up. "Two!" His arms and legs were cuffed to the board, making Irvine yelp in shock. "Three!" shouted Bartz.

Irvine's cries were louder as light began to form in front of him. However, instead of seeing a Dream Mirror, the light shattered in front of Irvine. Irvine was left in shock, while Bartz wore a stern look on his face.

"I thought so," said Bartz. "We're not capable of owning beautiful dreams." He retreated into his own thoughts as he rose up from the ball. "Something is wrong with us and I'm going to find out what that is."

He walked out of the room with Irvine screaming at him to free him from the board.

Bartz snapped his finger, shattering the board that held onto Irvine.

*~*

The Amazon Trio appeared before Sorceress Adel once again.

Adel stood on top of the stage with a soft smile on her face. Although, the trio could tell that this was the smile of pure evil. The sorceress slammed her staff into the ground as she called for their full attention.

"Listen to me, Amazon Trio," said the dark sorceress. "Our queen wishes to have a word with you."

The trio gasped as they heard this. "A queen?" they said. "We have a queen.

Hawk's Eye stood forward, appealing to Adel. "Just who is our queen?" he asked. "Why was she kept hidden from us?"

"She is the most beautiful woman in the universe!" said Adel. "She is also the most powerful sorceress with dominion over Time and Space. Our queen is the supreme ruler of our family; she is the mighty Queen Ultimecia!"

Adel stretched her arms apart, gathering magical energy. The trio gasped in shock as she released a shadowy image of their queen. They could only see the silhouette of a dark face, cloaked by powerful, dark magick.

"It's about time, Adel!" said the image of Ultimecia. "I don't like to be kept waiting. Now, listen to me Amazon Trio. You'd better find Pegasus before the next full moon. Otherwise, I shall reverse the magiks that gave you your lives. Don't keep me waiting!"

The image faded, leaving the trio with more questions then answers.

Tiger's Eye was shaking after feeling their queen's presence. There wasn't something right about her that he just didn't like. Hawk's Eye and Fisheye were left with similar feelings as well. The greater problem was what she meant by the magicks that she used on them.

"Grand Adel," said Fisheye, "what did the queen mean by the magicks she placed on us?"

Adel continued to smile as she stared down upon the trio. "You still haven't realized it yet?" she said. "You still don't know what you truly are?" The sorceress waved her arm forward, causing a giant mirror to rise behind them. The trio gasped as they spun around to look into the mirror. "Behold your true faces!" Adel already worked her spell on it so that they may see what their queen meant.

The trio stared into the mirror, seeing their reflection. Nothing much happened until the mirror began to flash. Their images turned into Dusks before transforming into a tiger, a hawk, and a fish.

"What!" shouted Hawk's Eye.

"I'm a fish!" said Fisheye.

"What was that?" said Tiger's Eye.

Adel laughed at the trio as she sent the mirror away. The trio was left a quivering heap as they faced Adel. The trio stared at the sorceress as she kept laughing at the trio's misery.

"You're all Nobodies," said Adel. "Your existence is barely above that of the Lemures."

"But what about the animals?" asked Hawk's Eye.

Adel smiled down upon those brats. "You were all Dusks, but Queen Ultimecia used her magick to merge animals into you bodies. It turned you into human-like creatures that now serve the circus."

Fisheye held onto his arm as he turned away from Adel. "That is why we don't have dreams," he said, softly. "We're no longer human…we were never meant to exist."

Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye continued to freak out, while Adel laughed at their misery.

*~*

Riku sat on a park bench at night, waiting for Sora to show up for their date. He let out a soft sigh as he checked his watch. Sora was already ten minutes late. That was seriously unlike Sora to be late. Normally, the brunet was the first one there and was hoping around like an ADHD Energizer Bunny.

He tried not to think about it too much. Sora was probably distracted with his parents, the other boys, or with Reks. Maybe even Roxas called, so it would be no wonder that Sora hadn't showed up yet.

As he sat their, patiently, he failed to notice Bartz standing over him.

"So we meet again, Riku," said Bartz. He took a seat beside him, wearing the same thing he wore earlier that day. Nothing was shocking by his presence there. Riku was a little surprised that he didn't show up sooner. "I'm assuming that you're waiting for Sora."

Riku nodded his head, trying to ignore Bartz's presence. He was slowly starting to lose his patience with Bartz. He would never be jerk enough to tell him to fuck off, but Riku did want to say something to him.

"Yes," he said, softly. "We're going out tonight."

"That's nice," said Bartz. He curled closer towards Riku with the silver haired man freaking out. Bartz wasn't going to let this target slip through his fingers. He had to get into his dreams for their sake. If he failed then Ultimecia and Adel would tare them to shreds. "It's alright, Riku. I'm more then willing to keep us a secret."

"What!" said Riku.

Bartz nodded his head. "No one ever has to know about us," he said, seductively. "I could wait until after Sora leaves before we do anything. At least until the next full moon…"

That sounded more then odd. Riku wasn't thinking about the affair Bartz was wanting with him. The part about the full moon seemed oddly suspicious to him. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean," he said, softly.

Bartz held onto his shirt with tears already forming in his eyes. "I could protect you from them," he said, his voice cracking. "Just give me a day with you. Please, just do that for me."

Riku could tell there was something grave going on that Bartz wasn't willing to explain to him. Something that made him fear for his life. However, Riku just couldn't give into what Bartz wanted. "I'm sorry, but I just can't," said Riku. "None of this feels right to me. I wouldn't' feel right if I give you love in exchange for something that wasn't love."

Bartz listened to the confidence in Riku's voice.

"I have a different dream for my love life," he said, strongly.

Bartz completely shattered, psychologically, as he rose up from the bench. He felt like the world just ended as he felt completely rejected by Riku. "Oh, I see," said Bartz. He stood up straight as he glared down to the man. "Well…If I can't be a part of your dream then I'm going to at least see them!"

"What?" said Riku. This was going to end really badly.

A blue curtain fell over Bartz, transforming him into Fisheye. The curtain vanished, revealing himself to Riku. The youth instantly recognized the member of the Amazon Trio and realized he was their next target, too late.

Fisheye watched as Riku sprang to his feet, get ready to fight. Fisheye wasn't about to let Riku do anything to him though. "One!" he shouted. A board rose up from the girl and smacked into Riku. "Two!" His wrists and ankles were bound to the board. "Three!" he shouted, loudly.

Riku let out a terrible cry as his Dream Mirror was forced out of his body. Golden rays of light shinned out from his mirror, which was significantly different then what Fisheye was used to seeing. Fisheye wasn't sure if Pegasus lurked into his dreams, but he knew there was something special about Riku that he was going to find out about.

*~*

Reks walked away from Sora with the brunet yelling at the boy.

"Come on, Reks!" said Sora. "Please just go home! I want to have a private date with Riku."

Reks shook his head as he kept on walking. "Not a chance, Sora!" said the younger boy. "I'm not leaving you alone with Riku. Who knows what type of trouble you two will get into without me around?"

Sora growled as he stomped after the boy. He knew how to get rid of Reks so that he could enjoy himself with his boyfriend. Once they started to make out that will be enough to freak Reks out so that he'll live. You got to make the runt leave on his own freewill otherwise he won't move.

The tiny prince was just as stubborn as his father.

The boys kept on walking when they heard a terrible scream fill the air. The both of them gasped in shock as they recognized that voice. That horrible voice that was crying for help!

"Riku!" cried Sora.

Reks ran after Sora now, the both of them running for the park. They stuck their heads through a couple of bushes and saw that Fisheye was extracting Riku's Dream Mirror. They watched the golden light that was released from his body as his mirror was slowly exposed for the world to see.

As usual, the Dream Mirror was pink, but Riku's had a golden ribbon with a gold trim instead of the purple bow the others had.

"Sora!" said Reks.

"Let's do it!" growled Sora.

The boys raised their brooches up into the air. The lids rose up with sparkling, silver light rising out of it. "Moon Crisis Dream Action!" Black, yellow, white, and red ribbons began to wrap around the boys' bodies. They spun around in a circle with a wave of golden light rising up.

They stood in front of each other with their tiaras appearing on their heads, ending their transformation process.

*~*

Fisheye wore a solemn smile on his face as he stared at Riku's shinning mirror. There was just something so special and powerful about it that it drew him to Riku. He didn't know what was so special about Riku's mirror, but he had a feeling that it involved Pegasus.

That was why he needed to get that mirror.

Just as Fisheye was about to grab onto his mirror, someone yelled at him. A sharp growl escaped his throat, while Riku panted with a soft breath. He spun back around to see the meddlesome Sailor Soldiers standing behind him.

"It's time to get rid of you, you man-stealing psychopath!" said Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Sailor Mini Moon stood beside Sailor Moon, following the elder's lead. "And I am Sailor Mini Moon. In the name of the Future Moon, I shall punish you!" he said, loudly. They both did their signature pose before they started their battle with Fisheye and whatever Lemures he summoned this time.

Fisheye wasn't in the mood for all of this though. He kept the neutral look on his face as he stood away from Riku. "I'm tired of all this fighting, Sailor Moon," he said, calmly. "This is the last time you will interfere. Come on out Lemures, Tobihaneru."

As his shadow grew larger, the Lemures that rose up were no different then the other males he summoned. The Lemures covered his face with a long-nosed mask. He wore black, spandex underwear, a red vest that was shaped like a spade, a white coat with transparent, red sleeves, and a white top hat. His blond hair flowed in the breeze as the blue skinned Lemures stood up from the ground.

The Lemures bowed to Sailors. "Hello boys," he said, laughing. "I am Tobihaneru! I will be entertaining you for this lovely evening!" He leaped into the air and landed on a lamppost. The Sailors watched the male Lemurs as he stood on the lamppost. "Now for my first trick!" He snapped his fingers, causing the ground to turn into a trampoline that the boys began to bounce on.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon screamed for help as they flew up and down.

Fisheye focused his attention back on Riku, while his Lemures took care of the Sailors. Riku was too far gone mentally to realize what Fisheye was about to do. "Sorry, Riku," he said, softly. "This is how it has to be." He stuck his head into his mirror, examining his dreams for himself. As Fisheye went through his Dream Mirror, he saw no trace of Pegasus, but there was something else there.

He saw a fragment of a crystal made out of gold, buried deep within his dreams. Buried even deeper in Riku's dreams was the image of him with Sora.

Fisheye let out a depressed sigh as he saw there was no Pegasus in his dreams. He pulled out of his Dream Mirror, staring into Riku's closed eyes. "You weren't the one who held Pegasus in his dreams after all," he said, softly. "I guess I'm doom to die as a Nobody. I'll fade into non existence with nothing…I am nothing after all."

He gently stroked Riku's flushed cheek. He kept his eyes on that beautifully pale skin, rosy lips, and silver hair. Such a flawless creature. Such a beautiful man. Fisheye leaned towards Riku and kissed his lips, gently.

The board disappeared as Fisheye gently placed Riku on the ground before vanishing into his watery portal.

Sailor Moon stopped screaming long enough to see that Riku was on the ground and Fisheye was gone. Tobihaneru decided to jump in on the "fun." He stripped himself of his hat and coat as he did a workout with the screaming boys.

Mini Moon gave up the screaming bit as he made Sailor Moon snap out of it as well. He clasped his hands together as they crashed before rising up again. "Pegasus, the Protector of Dreams, we need your help!" said the boy. He summoned his Crystal Carillion, summoning his winged friend. "Twinkle Yell!"

A golden wave of light filled the sky as Pegasus arrived.

Golden light shot from Pegasus' horn as Sailor Moon finally summoned his scepter. The boy held onto his Moon Kaleidoscope and swung it around. He pointed his weapon at the Lemures. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted. A beam of light rocketed out of his weapon, blasting the Lemures into nothing.

With Tobihaneru gone, the trampoline also vanished.

Unfortunately for the boys, they landed in a tree.

*~*

It started to rain that day. The city was going to flood with all the rain that was coming down from the sky. There was so much rain that nobody even wanted to go outside.

But there was a Nobody outside.

Bartz sat on a park bench, unprotected from the rain, as he sat there. He drowned his self-misery as he stared out into space. This was the bleak emptiness that belonged to his miserable existence. He was a miserable being.

While Bartz was busy with his pain, Sora came running up the steps.

"It wasn't supposed to be raining this much!" said Sora. Lucky for him, he had an umbrella with him to cover him from the rain. The boy was running back home after making sure Riku was okay when he saw Bartz. "What?"

Bartz stared out into nothing with the raining blinding his vision, until the rain stopped. He finally looked up, seeing that it was Sora standing over him. Sora was holding him umbrella out to him, protecting him from the rain.

Sora smiled, softly, at Bartz. "How do you expect to be my rival if you're soaked in rain?" said the boy. "Come on; let's get you out of here. You need some dry clothes and a warm meal." He held his hand out to Bartz, waiting for him to take it.

It took him a moment, but Bartz accepted Sora's hand.

* * *

On the next chapter, Adel is ashamed at the Amazon Trio's failure as she sends them after another beautiful dreamer. The Amazon Quartet summon a Lemures of great power to finish the trio off. Meanwhile, Sora houses Bartz as he recovers from his shock. In the process, Bartz learns of the true holder of Pegasus, but allows them to escape. Balthier and Irvine attack Sora, stealing his Dream Mirror just as the Quartet's Lemures attacks them. A fierce battle between the Amazon Trio begins as they fight for their very lives. See how this will all end in **Final Bow, Amazon Trio!**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Author's Note: GAHAHAHAHIELJ:EASJR:LJG! I am super exhausted! Woo. I'm starving for some serious reviews. I get quite a few favs for this story, but almost nooooooo reviews! you know how sad that makes me? Really sad. Even annonymus ones would make me happy. And I would like ones that say more then just "Love it." Those are kind of getting on my last nerve. Anyways, updates will be a little slower. I have a zillion projects to do before Spring Break. Gah! So much work before the holiday. P.S. those of you wondering when Lexaeus and Cloud will show up, you won't have to wait much longer. They'll make a brief return for the Black Dream Hole special that's about four/five chapters away. EEP! I can't wait! Read and review.

**Final Bow, Amazon Trio:**

The storm was over and the Sun was shinning.

Sora quickly ran up the stairs with a tray of tea in his hands. "I hope she likes this," he whispered. He made his way into his bedroom as he hummed softly. He pushed the door open with his butt, revealing Bartz sitting on the floor.

The other boy was still wet from his shower. He wore a pair of Sora's shorts with a loose t-shirt as well. Bartz stared hopelessly out the window, while Sora made his way to the table to place the tray of tea on it.

"Do you like tea?" asked Sora. He began to pour a cup for each of them. "What school do you go to anyways? Class was murder today. You're lucky you got to skip it." He placed one of his mother's cookies on a small dish for them. He managed to steal a few, while she was distracted with the laundry. "Do you have anyone else you could stay with?"

Sora waited for the boy to say something, but Bartz did nothing.

Bartz finally snapped out of his trance as he slowly turned to the other boy. "What's it like to have beautiful dreams?" he asked, out of the blue. Sora nearly choked on his tea form the sudden question. "Riku told me you have beautiful dreams. What makes your dreams so beautiful?"

Sora placed the cup back on his table. "Well, I don't like you talking about my boyfriend like you're so close," he said, bitterly.

"I apologize," whispered Bartz.

Sora let out a deep sigh as he played with the tea. "I don't know what makes my dreams so beautiful," he said, softly. "I just know I have lots of them. A lot of them are about Riku too." He pointed at a picture of him with Riku that stood on his nightstand. The frame was as dorky as it came with the childish frame.

Bartz stared at the frame, thinking about what his dreams could be about. He remembered something that Adel said to him about beautiful dreamers and Pegasus. The sorceress said that the dreamer who held Pegasus would have what it takes to save him. Pegasus' golden horn was really something called the Golden Crystal. The crystal had the power to save the Amazon Trio, turning them into full humans.

At the full moon tonight, the Amazon Trio would revert back to their primal, animal forms if they didn't find the holder of Pegasus.

"I'll give you this though," said Sora, "you have good taste in guys. Even if you are a man-stealing psychopath."

Bartz flinched by Sora's words. He wasn't affected by his insult, but the way he spoke was enough to alert him to something. There was too strong of a familiarity between their voices. It was just too much to be a mere coincidence. Bartz was in shock as he realized that Sora was Sailor Moon.

Bartz slowly made his way to the table to grab himself a cup of tea. He had to calm his shocked nerves.

"Sora!" shouted the boy's mother. "I need you to run to the store for me."

"I'll be right there, mom!" said Sora. He chugged down the last of his tea before getting back on his feet. "Make yourself at home," he said to Bartz. "I'll be back in a while."

As the boy left, Bartz drank the tea.

* * *

Bartz drifted off to sleep on the floor without even noticing it. He slowly picked himself up from the ground and checked the time. He had only been asleep for about ten minutes, but his body felt completely exhausted.

Leaving the circus took more energy out of him then he thought. He looked around to see where he was, remembering that he was in the bedroom of Sailor Moon. "I still can't believe that kid is him," he whispered. "If he's Sailor Moon then that makes Riku…Tuxedo Mask. I'm willing to bet that all of his little friends are the other Sailor Soldiers too. It all makes sense now."

The youth turned towards the door, thinking about leaving. He opened the door slowly when he saw a little boy walking down the hall. Reks was humming to himself as he went to his room in the attic.

"That kid," whispered Bartz. "He looks familiar too."

He began to follow the boy up the stairs, to his bedroom. Bartz did everything in his power to stay hidden from Reks. He didn't want to risk alerting the boy to his presence, especially if he was a Sailor Soldier as well.

Reks went to his bedside table, staring at the chalice on top. "Come on, Pegasus, let me see you," said the boy.

"I am here."

Light flashed within the bedroom as the orb was replaced with sphere containing Pegasus. Bartz's head just happened to make it to the tip of the steps just in time to see Pegasus appear. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the winged horse for himself.

Bartz gulped as he watched the two talk. "That kid is Pegasus' dream holder," he said, softly. He couldn't believe that the boy was the one they were searching for al this time. It was hard for him to swallow. All that time and effort put on all those other beautiful dreamers only to find out that some little runt was the one they were searching for.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered. "Do I take him? Do I let him go?

Bartz could only sit and watch as the boy continued his conversation with Pegasus.

* * *

Sora opened the front door and carried the bag of groceries that his mother wanted. His mother was planning on making some of her awesome stew for this cold night. He was starving too; dying for his mom's delicious cooking.

As soon as he got into his home, his mother came after him.

"I got everything you asked for, mom," said Sora.

She nodded her head as she took the bags from him. "Thank you, Sora," said his mother. "Have you seen Reks? I haven't seen him in a long time."

Sora shrugged his shoulders at her. "He's probably back in his bedroom," he told her. "I'll go check on him."

"Thank you, hunny," said his mother.

Sora climbed up the steps and made his way back into his bedroom. He wanted to check on his special guest only to discover that "she" was gone. "I guess he didn't want to stay," he whispered.

He made his way to Reks room next to check on the kid. He climbed up the stairs, loudly, wanting to annoying Reks just for the one fun of it. Once he made it to the top of the steps, he saw that Reks wasn't there.

In fact, his bed sheets were torn off his bed and some of his stuff was on the ground. It was clear to Sora that a struggle happened here. Someone went after Reks, and probably took him.

Sora grabbed onto his chest, feeling his heart pounding. He couldn't' believe that someone took Reks, again. The first time it was the Wiseman, last time it was Leblanc, and this time he didn't even know who to turn to.

The only thing he did know was that he couldn't save Reks on his own. He was going to need all the help and power he could get his hands on. What he needed to do was to call his friends and get them all together.

Worse case scenario, he would force Naminé and Roxas to get their butts back here too if things changed from bad to a disaster.

"I'll find you, Reks," said Sora. "I'll save you from the darkness."

Sora ran down the stairs, pulling his trusty cell phone out of his pocket.

* * *

The Amazon Trio gathered before Sorceress Adel once again. Fisheye called for an emergency meeting that peaked Adel's curiosity gravely. They arrived to the center of the tent where the stage was located. Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye wondered what Fisheye had to tell them. Adel could careless unless it had something to involve Pegasus.

Fisheye stood forward, reporting to Adel what he saw earlier that day.

Adel's eyes lit up in shock as she heard what Fisheye had to say. She couldn't believe that what the boy succeeded in doing. The other members of the trio were just as shocked as the sorceress. By the look of confidence on Fisheye's face, they could tell he was speaking the truth.

"You really found the holder of Pegasus?" said Adel.

Fisheye nodded his head, slowly. "Yes, sorceress," he said, calmly. "I found him, but I have something I need to ask you first."

Adel squinted her eyes at him. "Go on," she commanded.

"You said that Pegasus' Golden Crystal has the power to revert us back to our human forms," he said, loudly. "Did you really mean it? With Pegasus' Power can we truly become humans, once more? Please, Sorceress Adel, I need to know this!" he begged to her.

While Fisheye and the other members of the trio waited for Adel's answer, the sorceress wore a dark look on her face. She glared at the boy then raised up one of her hands as she gripped onto her staff. She unleashed the powerful magicks that were locked away inside her, psychically gripping onto Fisheye's lung.

The boy collapsed onto the ground as he grabbed onto his chest. He let out a soundless scream as his breathing failed him. The boy felt the life fading from his body as he glared at Adel with tears forming in his eyes.

Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye looked at Fisheye in shock.

"Stop it!" begged Hawk's Eye. "Can't you see that you're killing him?"

Tiger's Eye immediately dropped to Fisheye's side, holding onto the frightened boy. He tried to do everything he could do to console him from his lack of air. "You'll be alright, Fish," he said, softly. "Calm down, please calm down."

Adel released the magick, freeing Fisheye from his doom. Fisheye was taking in deep breaths, while Tiger's Eye cradled him against his chest. Adel glared at the trio, feeling annoyed with their presence. "It matters not what will happen to you at midnight," she told them. "You will revert to your primal forms if you don't bring me the keeper of Pegasus."

Zircon began to flap its wings, releasing a transparent beam from its eyes. The beam took the form of a brown haired boy who seemed to radiate with purity and beautiful dreams. Hawk's Eye watched as the beam transformed into a picture that flew into his hands.

"That's the one," said Adel. "His dreams are the purest of them all. Find this Sora boy, Hawk's Eye. Expose him and his beautiful dreams so Pegasus will come out into the open. Fail me, and don't even bother returning to the tent!" She raised her hand back up, creating a cellular like orb in her hands. "This is the magical orb that gave you life. Now take it and use it as you see fit!"

She tossed the orb to him, which he caught. Hawk's Eye then nodded his head. "Yes, master," he said, calmly.

"No!" said Fisheye. "You have the wrong boy."

His friend ignored him though. A windy portal opened up above Hawk's Eye. The man leaped into the portal, disappearing to find his latest target.

Fisheye sighed, disappointingly as he knew his friend was going to fail. He trapped the true keeper of Pegasus within a crystal. Only Fisheye knew where the boy was. If Adel hadn't been a fool and a traitor then she would have the boy by now.

"You okay, Fish?" asked Tiger's Eye.

"Tiger's Eye," shouted Adel, "take this trash out of my sight. Make sure that he doesn't escape."

The duo began to rise back up to their feet. Fisheye smiled at his friend, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "I can walk myself," he said, kindly. Tiger's Eye agreed then began to escort him away from the stage. However, Fisheye had something else in mind.

He tackled Tiger's Eye, sending him flying towards the edge of the stage. Before he or Adel could attack him, Fisheye leaped into a watery portal. The boy disappeared, chasing after Hawk's Eye.

"Damnit, Fish!" shouted Tiger's Eye. A fiery portal opened up, which he disappeared into as well.

Adel watched as the Amazon Trio unveiled their true colors to her. "So the Amazon Trio have sealed their fate," she said, shaking her head. "It matters not to me. They have exceeded their usefulness to Queen Ultimecia and our cause."

Laughter filled the air from the trapeze.

The sorceress looked up to the ceiling to discover their presence. She began to join the group in their laughter. "Amazon Quartet," said the evil woman, "it looks like you'll have your moment in the spotlight sooner then expected. Now, we only need to eliminate the Amazon Trio."

The Amazon Quartet continued to laugh as an orb appeared in each of their hands. A lean, female figure held a red orb in her hands. An overdressed woman held onto a yellow orb. A terribly, thin man had a blue orb, while a lean and toned man had a green orb with him. The one with the blue orb dropped it to the stage.

His orb merged with a blue cone with red stripes.

The cone rose up to the air, disappearing from sight.

* * *

The troops were all gathered together at the spot where Sora found Bartz.

Squall, Zexion, Demyx, Hana, and Axel were ready and willing to do whatever it took to find Reks. By the time Sora brought everyone together, Reks had already been missing for two hours. Normally, he wouldn't worry so much about him, but none of Reks' friends saw him. Denzel, Melissa, and Masanori hadn't seen the boy since school earlier that day.

It was enough to kill Sora with worry.

Riku was across town, doing his best to search for the boy.

Squall sighed as he turned to Sora. "When was the last time that you saw, Reks?" he asked him.

"Two hours ago," said Sora. "We were fighting over some of my mom's cookies."

Demyx's eyes lit up with wonder. "Your mom baked cookies?" he asked, excitedly. Hana and Zexion both slapped the blond. Demyx held onto his abused head as he cringed with pain. "I'm sorry! I'll get serious, right now."

"We need someone serious and focused to find Reks," said Hana. "I don't remember seeing Reks leave the house."

"What about that girl who was trying to steal Riku from you that you brought home?" asked Zexion. "Didn't you say she left not long after Reks went poof?"

Sora nodded his head. "She was gone when I got home," he told him. "I don't know where she went either. You don't think that she has something to do with Reks missing?"

Axel had to shrug his shoulders on this one. He stared up into the night sky. "We can't take the risk," he said, calmly. "Our enemies just love kidnapping Reks and use him for their nefarious plots of world destruction."

Demyx let out a deep sigh. "Great, another apocalypse," he said, shaking his head.

"Let's split up," said Squall. "We can cover more ground that way."

Hana agreed. "If you find anything suspicious, don't hesitate to call," she told them.

They all nodded their heads as they split up into singles to find Reks.

* * *

Sora found his way to the park, searching around for any trace of Reks. His school shoes got messy due to the massive puddles. He ignored the water that stained his shoes and pants so that he could find Reks. He just had to find the kid before something truly horrible could happen.

While Sora was busy trying to find the boy, Balthier slowly began to walk up to him.

"Excuse me, young one," said the young man. "Do you have the time?"

Sora slowly turned around, not understanding what he asked him. "What?" he said, softly. "Did you say something?"

Balthier flinched, but didn't care anyways. "Not like it really matters!" he said, evilly. A red curtain fell over him, changing him into Hawk's Eye. The curtain vanished and alerted to Sora just how screwed he was at the moment.

"One!" The board rose up from the ground, smacking into Sora. "Two!" The cuffs bound the boy against it. "Three!" Sora let out a sharp scream as light poured out of his body, forming his Dream Mirror.

Once his mirror was in full view, Hawk's Eye began to slowly approach it.

"Stop!" A watery portal opened up behind Hawk's Eye. Fisheye flew out of it, gracefully landing on his feet. "You have the wrong boy!"

A fiery portal opened up behind Fisheye with Tiger's Eye coming out from it. He quickly snatched onto Fisheye without the boy even noticing it. "What the hell is the matter with you, Fish?" said Tiger's Eye. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we're in?"

"I don't care!" said Fisheye as he struggled to break free. "I have to stop this. Sailor Moon doesn't hold Pegasus in his dreams."

Both of their eyes lit up in shock.

"Did you just say Sailor Moon?" said Tiger's Eye.

Hawk's Eye began to smirk. "You're saying this kid is Sailor Moon?" he said, calmly. He turned back to Sora who was nearing an unconscious state. "Well, now I really need to see this boy's dreams."

Just as Hawk's Eye was about to force his way into Sora's beautiful dreams, a strange noise caused him to stop. The trio looked around to see where the weird whistling was coming from. They saw a black shadow slowly approach them.

The shadow stopped a few feet away from them with a blue cone rising up from the ground. The cone went higher as a Lemures appeared into view. He was a creepy looking clown with green hair, white face make-up, red lipstick, and a wacky, colorful suit. The Lemures was shorter then the usual ones that were summoned, but there was something diabolical within his blue eyes.

"What are you?" said Hawk's Eye.

The Lemures bowed before them. "I am Mr. Magic Pierrot!" he introduced himself. "I was sent here by the sorceress to take out the garbage!" His laughter grew, which worried the Amazon Trio. "Now, I have to take out the garbage!" He removed the cone from his head and fired a glowing spade out from it.

The spade flew across the cement ground, flying after the trio. Hawk's Eye spun out of the way as it went after the other two. Tiger's Eye freed Fisheye from his hold and the both of them leaped out of the way. The spade crashed into the ground, tarring the ground apart.

"Fuck!" shouted Tiger's Eye. "What the hell are you doing, Lemures? We're on the same side!"

"Not anymore," said Mr. Magic Pierrot. "Sorceress Adel has given me specific orders to dispose of you three with the garbage!"

"You have to get through us first!"

The Lemures and Amazon Trio spun back around to see the Sailor Soldiers standing behind them. Sailor Sakura stood at the center with the boys at her side. They all had their Sailor Weapons ready to fight. The Amazon Trio stared at the Sailors, honestly grateful to see them, for once.

Mr. Magic Pierrot wasn't so glad to see the group of kids. "Adel doesn't care about you, brats!" said the Lemures. "I'll have the Nobodies dispose of you!" As soon as he called their names, a group of Dusks arrived to fight the Sailors. The Nobodies immediately went after the Sailors, following the orders of the Lemures.

This provided the Lemures with a large distraction as the Super Sailors began to battle the Nobodies.

Sailor Sakura spun around, swinging her Floral Scepter around her hands. "Sakura Floral Elimination!" A wave of Sakura petals attacked the Nobodies that went after her.

Sailor Mars dove through a blanket of Nobodies, holding his Eternal Flames up. "Mega Mars Fire Flash!" He unleashed a fiery blast from his weapons.

"Superior Supreme Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter held his Revolver up in the air, calling forth powerful bolts of lightning. The bolts split apart and stroked down all the Nobodies in his way.

Sailor Venus spun himself in a circle with Nobodies circling around him. He held Arpeggio into the air, strumming down on the chords. "Super Venus Love-Chain Smash!" Multiple love-chains flew from his sitar, pulverizing the Nobodies.

"Maximum Mercury Shinning Illusion!" Sailor Mercury threw his Tome of Judgment into the air, causing the tome to open. A wave of torrential, chilling water came out from his weapon and destroyed all the Nobodies around him.

With the first group of Nobodies destroyed, another group came, which proved to be even more troublesome for the Sailors.

As the Sailors fought for their lives, so did the Amazon Trio.

"Now that they're out of our way," said Mr. Magic Pierrot. "We can get back to business."

The Lemures fired another spade after the Amazon Trio.

Once again, they dodged the attack. However, the Lemures made this one into a boomerang that wouldn't give up. As the Amazon Trio dodged his attack, the spade doubled back, heading straight towards Sora and his Dream Mirror. The Amazon Trio watched in shock as the spade crashed into Sora's Dream Mirror.

Fisheye let out a horrible scream and Sora let out a silent gasp. The spade completely demolished Sora's Dream Mirror. The boy's mirror shattered into large shards with his eyes losing all life. The board and cuffs that held onto him vanished, freeing him. Sora slowly collapsed onto the ground, landing on top of his broken mirror, landing on top of his shattered dreams.

The Sailors caught sight of this and yelled at the broken boy.

"Oh my god," whispered Fisheye.

Mr. Magic Pierrot didn't care though. He fired another spade towards Fisheye. Tiger's Eye was too far away to protect Fisheye. The youth's eyes widened in shock. He saw his death quickly approaching him.

However, Hawk's Eye appeared and took the blast for Fisheye. The spade pierced into his chest, creating a massive gap where his heart should be. Hawk's Eye stumbled backward as he stared at the gapping hole in his chest.

Tiger's Eye shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Fisheye covered his mouth as he shook in fear for his friend.

"I knew that Adel was lying to us," said Hawk's Eye. "I knew that everything was a lie. I just had too much hope for us."

"Hawk's Eye," whispered Fisheye.

Hawk's Eye shook his head as he pulled his gun out from his pocket. "I'm not dead yet!" he shouted. "Fires of War!" Six fiery spheres appeared over his head as he poured the last of his strength into his attack. "Destroy him!"

The spheres went after the Lemures, ready to blow him into pieces. Mr. Magic Pierrot held up his cone and absorbed all of his attack. The Lemures' smile grew as he watched the near-lifeless Hawk's Eye collapse against Fisheye.

Fisheye cried as he gently laid Hawk's Eye to the ground. "Please," he cried. "Please don't die, Hawk's Eye!"

"Does it really matter?" he coughed out. "The leading man always has to go out with a bang." He raised his hand up, causing a small, windy portal above him. The orb that contained their life was in his hand. "Take this, Fish. Use it as you see fit."

Fisheye took the orb from him, watching as his friend closed his eyes and let out his last breath.

Hawk's Eye's death was enough to make Tiger's Eye snap!

Tiger's Eye brandished his whip, cracking it on the ground. "That's enough!" he growled at the Lemures. "I'm through playing by the rules." He dropped his whip on the ground and pulled out his massive shotgun. He placed in his strongest ammo inside, aiming the weapon at Mr. Magic Pierrot. "HYPER SHOT!" A massive beam rocketed from his gun, heading straight towards the Lemures.

Mr. Magic Pierrot was able to neutralize his attack with a spade attack.

"No!" cried Fisheye as he got on his feet. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Hawk's Eye!" He pulled out his red rapier at unleashed his ultimate power. "Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire!" He unleashed the powers of the four elements on Mr. Magic Pierrot. They fused into one powerful attack followed by energy slashes from his blade.

Once again, the Lemures was able to escape damage from his attack. He trapped Fisheye's attack by clapping his hands together. The attack was contained within a wave of energy that reduced the attack to nothing.

Mr. Magic Pierrot laughed at the young men for their failed attempts to defeat him. "You can't stop me!" he said, laughing at them. "Midnight draws near; you're slowly losing all of yours powers. I'll finish you in a heartbeat."

"We'll see about that. Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

A sphere of twilight energy raced across the pavement, crashing into the Lemures.

Mr. Magic Pierrot collapsed to his feet, gasping for air. Tiger's Eye and Fisheye looked to their right to see Tuxedo Mask standing over Sora's near-dead body. He flung his cape back as his teal colored eyes glared intensely at the Lemures.

"Riku," said Fisheye.

Tuxedo Mask turned to him with a glare hidden behind his mask. "You," he said, simply. "I suppose you had something to do with Sora's attack and Reks' kidnapping."

Fisheye slowly nodded his head to the man. "I am truly sorry, Riku," he said, softly. "I never meant for any of this to go this far." He raised his arms up, swinging them around. A massive, watery portal opened up above their heads. Slowly descending from the portal was a crystal that contained a frightened Reks.

The crystal landed on the ground and slowly began to erode away from its prisoner.

"We can't stop this Lemures," said Fisheye. "We're no longer strong enough to fight it, but I know someone who can stop him." He pointed at Sora's body. "Only Sailor Moon has the power to defeat him."

Tiger's Eye turned to Fisheye with a curious expression on his face. "And how do you expect to bring him back to life?" he said, loudly. "His Dream Mirror was shattered! Without his dreams, he will die."

Fisheye held up the sphere that contained the magick that gave them life. "If we use this, we can save Sailor Moon," he told Tiger's Eye. He handed the sphere over to him. "I already know what I want to do, I'll let you decided your fate. Do you want to die by the Lemures' hand or do you want to bring Sailor Moon back so he can toast him?"

Tiger's Eye took the orb and turned to the Hawk's Eye then Sora. He held onto the orb so tight that it nearly exploded in his hand. "I hate this! I hate that we're Nobodies!" he shouted. "I hate that Adel used us, but, most importantly, I hate what will become of us." He turned to Fisheye with a smile on his head. "I say we give Adel all the Hell we can, even if we won't be around to torture her."

Fisheye began to smile too, nodding his head.

Tiger's Eye raised the orb above his head. "You heard me!" he shouted. "I made my choice. Fisheye and I give up our lives to restore Sailor Moon's life! We forfeit our remaining time alive to bring Sailor Moon back!"

The orb exploded in his hands, unleashing all its magick. Tuxedo Mask's eyes lit up in shock as he watched the Amazon Trio's noble sacrifice. He turned to Sora to see the magick from the orb, reaching him. Sora's body rose up so he could stand on his feet, on its own. The shattered remains of his mirror floated up, reforming into a solid mirror.

Sora's Dream Mirror returned to his body, restoring his life.

Fisheye and Tiger's Eye collapsed to their knees as they used up the last of their strength. The crystal that contained Reks also vanished, freeing the boy from his prison. The color returned to Sora's pale eyes and cheeks.

Tuxedo Mask held onto the newly, revived Sora, while Reks freaked out from not knowing where he was.

Mr. Magic Pierrot got back on his feet, glaring at the remaining two. "No wonder the sorceress wants you dead!" he shouted. "You're helping the enemy! I must dispose of garbage like you."

Sora shook his head as he held up his compact. Despite being nearly dead, he knew everything that happened with the Amazon Trio. He wasn't about to let their sacrifice be in vain. "You won't dispose of anyone!" he shouted. "I'll make sure of that."

Reks agreed with him as he held his compact up as well. "I'm with you, Sora!" he shouted. "I'll fight beside you."

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!" the boy said together.

Their ribbons wrapped around their bodies as they spun around in circles. Golden rays of light wrapped around their bodies as they transformed. Once they had their uniforms on, the foreheads bore Crescent Moons on it before being replaced with their Crescent tiaras.

Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon stood together with Tuxedo Mask by their side.

"You still have us to fight too!"

Sakura swung her scepter at the Nobodies surround her. Mars and Jupiter slashed away everything who dared to get in their way with their Chakrams and Gunblade. Venus sliced them apart with his Sitar. Mercury threw his Lexicon at the Nobodies, sending them back into Oblivion.

With the remaining Nobodies defeated, the five Sailors rejoined their friends.

Mr. Magic Pierrot gulped as he saw all his enemies gathered together.

Sailor Mini Moon clasped his hands together as he crouched into a prayer. "Pegasus, help us protect the men who gave their lives up to save us!" he said, loudly. He raised his Crystal Carillion up into the air. He ran the golden bell to summon his trusty friend. "Twinkle Yell!" he yelled into the sky.

The sky began to warp into a dreamlike manner. A golden ray of light shot across the sky as a horse could be heard above them. Pegasus appeared into the battlefield with his golden horn shinning magnificently. The horse flew above the Sailors' heads before landing only a few feet away from them.

Pegasus unleashed the power from the golden horn, the Golden Crystal, to Sailor Moon.

Super Sailor Moon summoned his Moon Kaleidoscope to his hands. He swung the crystal scepter around with his gentle blue eyes radiating with rage. "You'll pay for what you've done!" he shouted. "You won't get away with taking innocent lives." He crouched to his knees as he pulled his scepter back. "In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

Sailor Moon pushed his Kaleidoscope forward, unleashing the power of his attack.

The Lemures howled in utter agony from the added power that Sailor Moon put into it before he was destroyed.

* * *

With the battle over, the Lemures and Nobodies defeated, the Sailors gathered the Amazon Trio's lifeless bodies together. The air was thick with sorrow for the trio as the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask knew that the young men gave up their lives for them. They knew they were going to be destroyed by the ones they worked for. It was a horrible thought for all of them.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sailor Moon.

Fire, wind, and water surrounded the members of the trio as they reverted into their primal forms and their Nobodies faded into Oblivion. A tiger, fish, and a hawk laid there, dead. The Sailors had to turn their heads away, ashamed for not doing anything more to save their lives.

Pegasus stood in the distance with a wave of light spreading from his golden horn. The wave of light washed over the animals, turning them into spheres of light. The spheres rose up above the Sailors' heads then transformed into the Amazon Trio in their human forms. The trio began to shine with the light that came from Pegasus.

"They were once the protectors of the crystal woods," said Pegasus. "Before they became your enemies, they once worked beside me in protecting the crystal woods. Then the forces of the Dead Moon murdered them and used their Nobodies against us. I was able to save them from Oblivion with my light. They are human once again."

Light flowed from their bodies, taking form of Dream Mirrors.

The Amazon Trio once again turned into spheres of light with their mirrors returning to their bodies. The trio's spheres began to orbit around Pegasus. "I'll take them back to where they belong," said Pegasus. "When this battle is over, they will truly be human once more."

Pegasus faded from view, taking the Amazon Trio's spirits with him.

* * *

Back at the tent, the blue orb returned to the young man.

The Amazon Quartet's laughter filled the air, while Adel joined them in their laughter.

"Well, Amazon Quartet," said the sorceress, "it looks like it's your time to shine. I highly recommend that you don't fail me."

The quartet continued to laugh as they descended to the stage.

"We won't fail you, Sorceress Adel," said the Amazon Quartet.

* * *

Pegasus returned to the crystal woods with the Amazon Trio's spirits circling around him.

"I know that our home is filled with darkness," said Pegasus. "It saddens me to see it like this, but one day the light will return to our beautiful home. The crystal woods will regain its life and our kingdom shall rise once more. We only need to give it some time. I trust that the Sailors will help us."

The Amazon Trio's spirits roamed around the decaying, dying woods as they tried to restore that life into it.

* * *

Naminé stared at the moon with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes were glowing white as she sat on a bench a few feet away from the Eifel Tower. The girl's thoughts were focused only on her vision that she was having.

The outside world meant nothing to her.

Roxas watched Naminé, waiting for her vision to end.

Once it was over, Naminé's body was trembling from the power of her vision. She couldn't' believe what she saw waiting for them. Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder then that's when the twenty questions began.

"What did you see?" asked Roxas. "Was it that bad?"

Naminé nodded her head. "It was," she said, calmly. "I see her rising to power."

"Who is she?" asked Roxas.

"A dark queen from a black moon," said Naminé. "She is slowly returning to our world. I can tell that she wants us all dead. She wants to make us all pay for her suffering."

Roxas looked up to the moon, letting out a deep sigh. "We might have to go home sooner then we planned," he said, softly.

Naminé nodded her head.

The war was only beginning.

The witch foresaw a terrible battle racing towards them against a tyrannical sorceress.

* * *

On the next chapter, the Amazon Quartet take center stage. They make their big debute by attacking Reks' friend, Melissa. The mission changes from solely chasing from finding Pegasus to taking the Golden Crystal away from the winged horse. Can the Sailors save the girl from their new foe? Or will her dreams be lost in darkness. Find out in **Welcome the Amazon Quartet!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Welcome to another exciting chapter for Kingdom Hearts SuperS: Dreams! I love this chapter. It's certainly one of my favorites so far. I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter. If you liked that one, you'll love this one because of who i chose to be the Amazon Quartet. Hope you guys love it! Read and review!**

**Welcome The Amazon Quartet:**

A purple mirror with golden lines circled all around it, hidden within a dark chamber in the depths of the circus. The purple mirror held onto the image of the Dead Moon Circus' dark queen. Her dark silhouette shinned across the mirror as she appeared before her sorceress.

Adel bowed before her beautiful queen. Her large muscles rippled against the candlelight. "I am honored to be in your presence once more, Queen Ultimecia," she said, smiling. "It is my pleasure to serve you."

"I know that," said the queen. "Now, listen to what I have to say, Adel, and listen well. I hate to repeat myself." Her image disappeared as a golden mirror appeared in her place. "I know how to find Pegasus. You must locate the dreamer who holds the Golden Dream Mirror of Elysion. Find the mirror and we find Pegasus."

The sorceress nodded her head as she straightened herself up. "I will find this Golden Mirror," she told her queen. "I've been training the Amazon Quartet to the peek of their limits. They are ready to serve us."

"I don't care about the trivial details, Adel. Find me the Golden Mirror at once!"

* * *

Zack placed flyers all over the arcade. Reks, Melissa, and Masanori walked into the arcade, laughing their little heads off. Reks made sure to say hi to Zack before he got chewed out by the older boy.

The place was fairly empty for a change, but it was still really popular with the kids.

"Hey Zack!" said Reks.

The man looked down to see all the little kids around him. "Hey guys," he said, smiling. He finished placing the last of the flyers on the wall. The kids caught sight of Zack's sparkling ring. "You guys excited about the circus coming into town?"

"The circus!"

The kids nearly pushed Zack out of the way as they began to read the flyer. They saw the wacky design for Circus de Muerte. They saw images of the wacky performances as well as the ticket prices.

There was a show going on tonight too!

"I so want to go!" said Masanori.

"Me too!" said Melissa. "The show looks amazing. Too bad my parents would never take me. They never listen to anything I say."

"I agree," said Reks. "I can't wait until I grow up and get my own money then I can go wherever I want."

Zack held a chuckle as he listened to the kids. Back when he was a kid, he felt exactly the same. All little kids wanted to grow up into adults and be free to do as they pleased. Too bad it wasn't as simple as they thought.

Growing up was a lot more complicated and after a while it's difficult to leave.

The automatic doors slid open as Riku and Sora stepped inside. Sora, as usual, had his arm locked around Riku's arm. Riku was still smiling even though Sora was clinging onto him like a cheap hooker. That thought was pretty funny though. He could almost picture his boyfriend wearing a hooker outfit.

That would be something he needed to talk to Sora about later.

Zack spotted them as they approached the kids crowding the flyer. "Hey Riku, Sora," he said, cheerfully. "It's been a while since I spotted you two in here."

"We both had a lot of work to do," said Riku. "We're finally free today so we're trying to enjoy that."

"Cool," said Zack.

Sora began to elbow Zack's rib. "So Mr. Almost-Married-Guy, how are things with you and Aerith?" he asked. "Any chance we can find out when you two are going to take that long walk down the aisle?"

Zack laughed as he nodded. "We're getting married on April 15th, the same day that we first met," he told him.

"How romantic!" said Melissa.

Reks nearly attacked Riku as he latched onto the young man's leg. "Hey Riku, you should take me to the circus tonight," he said, smiling. "I finished all my homework and we have nothing else to do tonight. I think I deserve a nice treat!"

Sora pinched the boy's cheek, pulling him away from his boyfriend. "Back off, runt," he almost growled. "If Riku was going to take anyone to the circus then it would be me." He nuzzled himself against Riku's arm. "A romantic night out on the town that's just for the both of us!"

"Wow," said Melissa. "You really do stick to him like superglue."

"I always thought that Reks was joking about that," said Masanori.

Melissa sighed as she stared up to the ceiling. "I wish I can get a great boyfriend like Riku," she said, dreaming.

"I wish you the best of luck with that," said Sora.

Loud shooting could be heard in the background. They all turned around to see a quartet of boys and girls surrounding the machine. A sandy blonde-haired girl held onto a rifle and was shooting at the game. Her friends all watched her play, laughing at the game.

A long, black-haired girl stood at the very back with a black dress on. She had an oddly, large breasts that made her look years older then the teen she was. The rest of her figure was nice and tight, curved out perfectly. "And people actually find this game challenging?" she said, calmly.

A tall, red-headed boy licked onto his vanilla ice cream, while watching them. He was freakishly thin despite his massive height, just like Axel. He looked exceptionally young in the black suit that he wore. "This is a pretty lame game," he said, smiling. "It's like YO, so lame."

"You're such a moron," said the other sandy-haired boy. He had his arms cross over his lean chest, standing a head shorter then the red head. He might have been shorter then the other teen, but he had more muscle to back him up. He wore a pair of leather pants with only a vest to cover his chest. "I think you're lame."

"You're all lame!" said the girl shooting. She had the figure of a perfect princess as she leaned over the game with her white vest touching the panel. Her pink shorts ridded up a bit. "This game is so over in about five seconds." She finished shooting the last of the aliens, earning the highest score in the process.

The dark-haired girl held up a pager, reading it. "It's time for us to go," she told them. "Headquarters is paging us."

As the quartet made their way out of the building, they passed by the kids and the others.

The sandy blond, looking like Reks, turned around to face Melissa. "Don't be in such a rush to grow up, little one."

"That's right!" said the red head. "Getting a boyfriend will only make you one step closer to being an adult."

"And once you become an adult," said the sandy-haired girl, "you can kiss you dreams goodbye."

The final girl turned back, agreeing with all of them. "Enjoy your youth while you can," she told her. "Remember, don't dream that you're all grown up, big dreams are best just for kids."

The quartet began to sing together as they left the building.

"Don't Dream That You're All Grown Up. Big Dreams Are Best Just For Kids."

They repeated this song over and over against as they left the building.

* * *

Zell and Axel sat next to each other outside of the temple, staring up to the sky. Once again, grandpa was gone, which left the duo alone. Axel had his head against Zell's chest with smiles on both of their faces.

"Want to make this official?" said Axel.

Zell looked down at the younger boy. "What?" he said, surprised. "Make what official?"

Axel laughed as he swatted Zell's chest. "I meant us," he said, laughing. "Do you want to be boyfriends, for real?"

"I would love that!" said Zell.

Axel smirked as he closed his eyes. "So would I," he said, smiling.

"Squall Leonhart, I'm going to kick your ass!"

c Heartily appeared over Squall's shoulder with a devious glare in her face. She found Squall in the diner with Zexion sitting beside him. The two looked awfully comfy together. She was pissed that Squall never told her about Zexion.

Seifer came up to them, holding onto his head. He rubbed his sore head with his gloved hand with his trench coat swaying behind him. "I tried to stop her, Leonhart," said her blond-haired boyfriend. "She started beating me with a spoon though."

Rinoa ignored him as she tugged onto Squall's shorter hair. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Zexion were together now?" she shouted. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about the two of you!"

"I'm sorry, Rinoa!" shouted Squall.

"You'd better be sorry!" shouted Rinoa.

Zexion shook his head as he munched onto his fries. "You two act like you're still dating," he said, sarcastically.

* * *

In the tent of the Dead Moon Circus, the Lemures all gathered to center stage as the Amazon Quartet led them in their performance.

"Don't dream that you're all grown up. Big dreams are best just for kids. Don't dream that you're all grown up. Big dreams are best just for kids!"

A doctor Lemures rose up from his microscope, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Eureka!" he shouted, excitedly. "I figured it out! I figured it out!"

A star shaped Lemures spread its arms wide. "Did you hear that? Dr. Mysterio figured it out!" he said, triumphantly.

A fat Lemures rocked back in froth on her rocking chair with a teddy bear in her hands. "Dreams are so amazing," she said, smiling. "It's sad that you can only see them in your dreams though."

The red headed boy spun around on a large, blue ball. "The trouble with that though is that his dreams are only at his full potential when he's a boy," said the young man.

"Yes!" said a muscular Lemures. "Once that boy grows up into a prince everything changes."

The sandy-haired boy cracked his whip on the ground, causing the Lemures to jump around all over the place. "The boy is now a prince, a sad adult," he said with spite.

"Why is that bad?" said a seal Lemures.

The dark-haired girl descended from a trapeze rope. She sat on there, holding onto the rope as she came down. "It's bad because the prince will become a frog then croaks away," she said, simply. "Adults are incapable of following their dreams."

"How is that possible?" said a magician and a schoolboy chorus.

The last girl flipped around on the tightrope. The acrobat moved her body around it as masks surrounded all around her. "It's because the adult learns that dreams are impossible," she told the Lemures. "That is why it's important to indulge in all of your dreams, while you are young that way they can still come true."

The Lemures and the Amazon Quartet all gathered to center stage.

"Don't dream that you're all grown up! Big dreams are best just for kids!" they all sang together.

At Adel's podium, smoke rose up as the sorceress appeared before them. "Silence!" she shouted, ending the performance. The Lemures descended into the darkness, while the Amazon Quartet remained standing. "Now, Amazon Quartet, introduce yourselves to me!"

The dark-haired girl held up a yellow ball. "Floral Dark Magician, Lulu, at your service!" She waved the ball over her, changing her clothes into a black dress with fur on the sleeves and around her breasts. Several belts all appeared at the front of the dress and braids for her hair, while violet makeup appeared on her lips and eyes.

The boy in the black suit held a blue ball up. "Turkish Ball Rider, Reno, at your service!" He waved the ball over him, turning his black suit into a blue one. A pair of red marks also appeared on his face.

The other boy held up a red ball as he presented himself. "Pirate Animal Tamer, Vaan, here to serve!" He waved the ball over him, turning his vest into a metal one with armor appeared on his legs. His vest unbuckled itself, exposing half of his chest.

The final girl held up a green ball as she made her presence known. "Great Princess Acrobat, Ashe, here to serve." She waved it over her, creating a blue ribbon around her waist. She also gained an extra layer of light armor over her vest.

"Amazon Quartet, roll call complete!" said the quartet.

Adel slammed her staff into the ground. "About time the four of you woke up," she said, angrily. "I've been waiting ages for you, and I don't like waiting."

"Like we care, Addie," said Ashe.

"That's right, Ado," said Vaan. "We're not partaking in your boring missions."

Reno nodded his head as he leaned forward. "We're only taking on fun missions," he said, smiling.

Lulu held onto her ball with one hand as she turned away from him. "That's why, drag queen," she told her. "We're going to run the show from now on."

"Oh really," argued Adel.

"Yes, really!" shouted Vaan. He leaped into the air, holding onto his red orb. He gathered his energy into it as he unleashed his attack upon the sorceress. "You're going down, Adel the Bitch!"

Adel laughed as she held up one hand to repeal his attack. Their attacks merged together, creating a devastating display of light. The both of them added more power into it as they tried to overpower the other.

The other members of the quartet applauded him. "Go for it, Vaan!" they said, loudly. "You can do it.

"I'm winning!" Vaan said, prematurely.

"No you don't!" Adel unleashed more of her Sorceress Power upon the boy. The power shattered as the light show ended and threw Vaan back on the stage. The boy crashed on top of the other members of the Amazon Quartet, while Adel laughed at them. "I'll take this act of insubordination as a temporary lapse of sanity."

Ashe picked her head up, punching Vaan's ass. "Thanks, Addie," she said, bitterly.

Reno held onto his bloody knee. "Oh no!" he said, sadly. "My pants are ruined."

"Get over it," said Lulu.

The quartet rose back to their feet, while Adel glared down upon them.

Adel slammed her staff into the ground, getting their attention. "Now, I demand your respect!" she shouted, loudly. "The next time you try and pull that stunt on me, I will not hesitate to destroy you. You will always refer to me as Adel or Sorceress, none of this Addie, Ado, and certainly not Adel the Bitch!"

"Yes Adel," said the quartet.

"Excellent." The sorceress slammed her staff on the ground once more, getting Zircon to wake up. The eyeball fired a beam from the pupil as it created a picture of the quartet's target.

Vaan caught it from the air. "Let's see," he said, softly. He stared at the picture, seeing that it was Melissa. "Hey, it's that girl from the arcade!"

"Reveal her Dream Mirror," said Adel. "If the mirror is golden then she is the dreamer who holds onto Pegasus. Do not fail me, Amazon Quartet!" The sorceress disappeared in a storm of smoke.

Ashe punched Vaan on the shoulder. "She's your target!" she told him.

Lulu and Reno agreed with her.

"You failed to stop Addie," said Reno. "This mission is yours!"

Vaan glared at all of them as he crumbled the picture. "Fine," he said, bitterly. "But if she does have the Golden Mirror then I'm taking all the credit for it."

* * *

Vaan returned to the city, wearing his civilian clothes. In his hand were about a dozen tickets to their circus. He slapped them together as he searched for those kids by the arcade. Lucky for him, Sora and Riku already left them alone, and the kids were leaving the arcade.

Now was his chance to strike.

"Hey dudes!" he said, cheerfully. "Wait up!"

He ran towards Reks, Melissa, and Masanori.

The kids stopped walking and turned around to face him, surprised to see that it was one of those weird kids from earlier.

"What do you want?" asked Melissa.

Vaan held up the tickets. "Sorry about being so weird earlier," he told them. "My friends and I felt really bad about it. Take these tickets as a token of our sincerest apologies."

"We can't pay for them though," said Masanori.

"They're free," said Vaan. "My friends and I work with the circus. It was no trouble at all to snag you guys some free seats."

Reks snatched the tickets out of his hands. "Thanks!" he said, cheerfully. "We'll make sure to go tonight."

Vaan nodded his head as he turned around. "Don't forget to invite some friends," he said, smiling. "I have to get back to work now. See you guys at the show."

The kids kept talking about the show, while Vaan walked away.

"That's right, little dreamers," he said, smiling. "Don't dream that you're all grown up. Big dreams are best just for kids. Dream big, while you're still a kid. Dream big, while you're still a kid."

The circus tent was all lit up, welcoming the crowd that gathered below the floating tent.

The stands were nearly full as a countless amount of people got ready for the show of their lives. So many positive reviews have given for the Circus de Muerte that all of Tokyo was buzzing with questions. They just had to see the incredible show for themselves.

Sora leaned over the railing, watching everyone on the levels beneath them. "Wow, this place is so cool!" he said, excitedly. "I haven't been the circus since I was a kid. There were a lot of weird clowns that just scared that crap out of me."

"I don't care about those creepy clowns," said Demyx. He had his hand over his head as he scoped the place out. "I just want to see those gorgeous acrobats and their rippling biceps!"

Jamie coughed from his seat, gaining Demyx's attention. "The only biceps you should be paying attention to are mine," he warned his boyfriend.

Axel and Zexion shook their heads at them as they took their seats. Zell went towards them, taking a seat beside Axel. He presented some drinks and a thing of popcorn. Both of which were favorites of Axel. Zexion was curious by Axel's sudden kindness to the older boy.

Squall went towards his seat with Rinoa still chewing his head off. Reks, Melissa, and Masanori were sitting down and yelled at Rinoa to shut her mouth. The older girl bit her tongue as she took a seat between Squall and Hana.

Zexion ignored all the chaos as he looked down to the stage. "I can't wait till the show starts," he said, smiling. "I even put off doing my homework to see this."

They all sat down, quietly, as the show was about to begin.

Near the very top of the tent, cloaked in the darkness was the Amazon Quartet.

Vaan held onto the tightrope as he pointed at the kids. "There she is," he said, smiling. "I cast out the bait, now who is going to reel the girl in?"

"Leave this to me," said Lulu. "I have a way with children."

The show began with a bang!

Colorful performers filled the stage, performing unimaginable stunts. A large, muscular man with a rocky design pulled a dove out of his hat. Several acrobats weaved through the air, wearing bulky masks and outfits. They breathed and ate fire before spitting it out, creating a storm of flames.

Then came a girl with a bear head covering her face. She swung in from the trapeze, swinging back and forth. Melissa found herself captivated by the sight. Yellow petals descended from the sky, hypnotizing Melissa.

The girl on the trapeze was replaced with Lulu, swinging back and forth. The magician weaved her illusion to trap the girl. "Once the act is over, leave the tent," commanded Lulu. "You will find us at the very back of the trailers. Come to us, little one. Come to us, little dreamer."

Melissa's eyes glazed over as Lulu's spell took over her with the performance ending.

She rose up to her feet and left.

Reks turned to see Melissa leave. She even ignored his calls as he tried to stop her from leaving. He caught sight of the glazed look in her eyes, having a bad feeling about this. He leaned over to where Sora and Demyx were sitting. "We have dream snatchers in the building," he told his friends.

Rinoa and Jamie heard the conversation, saying they would take care of Masanori, while they went on a "bathroom" break.

Reks left with everyone else, while Zell and Masanori went blindly unaware of the nightmare.

* * *

Melissa followed Lulu's orders, perfectly. The girl went to the trailers without even realizing what she was doing or where she was going. Once she finally navigated past the crowd of people, she arrived to the trailers.

Lulu's spell ceased, returning the girl to reality.

"Where am I?" said Melissa.

"You fell for our trap!"

The Amazon Quartet appeared at the end of the trailers, shrouded by darkness. They stood forward, entering the light from the tent. Melissa took a step back as she caught a good look at the freaks that were endangering her life.

Vaan stepped forward with his red orb in his hands. "I guess I'm the one who has to get her mirror?" he said, loudly.

The others nodded their heads, all smiling at the frightened girl.

Meanwhile, the others made it to the very edge when they saw the Quartet about to attack Hana.

"Melissa!" said Reks.

Sora quickly snatched the boy and pulled him back. "Don't be stupid, Reks," he told the boy. "This is something that the Sailors should handle."Reks nodded his head as they all held up their items and began to transform into Sailor Soldiers.

"Mercury…"

"Mars..."

"Jupiter…"

"Venus…"

"Cherry Passion…"

"Moon Crisis…"

Melissa was trapped in fear as the Amazon Quartet were about to take what they wanted.

Vaan held up a pool stick and twirled it around in his hand. He held up his sphere, letting it hover on its own. "Time to play a little dream pool!" he said, laughing. He tapped the sphere with the stick, causing it to bounce around all over the trailers.

The sphere bounced off different points of the trailers, missing Melissa every time. However, that was exactly what Vaan had planned for his performance. The sphere bounced off the corner of a trailer and flew across the path, crashing into Melissa. The red sphere went through her body, forcing her Dream Mirror out of her body.

The sphere returned to Vaan's hand, while Melissa's Dream Mirror twirled around in the light. The quartet waited for the mirror to quit spinning before deciding whether or not it held Pegasus within it. The mirror quit spinning and revealed that it was a simple, pink Dream Mirror that all humans had.

"What a bummer," said Vaan. "It's just a regular Dream Mirror."

"Addie is a total idiot," said Ashe.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Mercury slid into the scene with Sailor Mars by his side.

"We're here to put an end to your evil operation." Sailor Venus showed up with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Sakura.

"We are the champions of truth and justice!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon stood at the center of the Sailors. "In the name of Planet Power, we shall punish you!"

The Sailors all stood together, performing Sailor Moon's signature pose.

The Amazon Quartet began to laugh at the Sailors as Melissa's body crashed to the ground. Her Dream Mirror floated over her body. The Sailors stood there ground as they waited for the quartet to make their move.

Lulu tossed her braids over her should. "So these are the Amazon Trio's Pumpkins that we've heard so much about," she said, laughing. "I see they weren't kidding when they said you wore ridiculous outfits."

"Seriously," said Ashe, "what are you trying to prove by wearing that? I'm sure you have all the pedophiles and rapists going gaga seeing you jump around half-naked."

Reno hushed them all as he crouched behind Lulu. "Don't say mean things to them!" he said, frightened. "They will shoot us with magick fire and lightning."

Vaan huffed as he held up his whip. "I'm not afraid of their magick. We are the Amazon Quartet!" he said, laughing. "We have nothing to fear when we have starving Lemures to feed. You heard me, GaraGara, its feeding time!" He cracked the whip to the ground, summoning the Lemures from his shadow.

The figure from the shadow rose up to fight the Sailors. They all took a step as they watched the Lemures enter the battlefield. A giant, red snake appeared into battle with a woman's torso above the head of it. She laughed as she clothed herself with a black and red vest.

"GaraGara!" said the Lemures. "I am hungry!"

Vaan smirked as he watched the frightened Sailors. "Then eat the girl's Dream Mirror!" he ordered. "Close her Dreamscape for good!"

The Lemures nodded her head as she flew across the path. The snake's mouth opened as it swallowed Melissa's mirror in one gulp. A frightened gasp escaped the Sailors as they watched this turn of events.

Mini Moon shook his head as he held onto his heart compact. "No!" he shouted. He shook away his tears as he sprinted towards the Lemures. The other Sailors tried to stop him, but he was too fast.

He sprang himself up in the air, surprising GaraGara and the quartet. He latched onto the snake's mouth and forced it to open. "Let out her mirror!" he shouted. "Spit it out! Spit it out!" He pushed the fanged beast's mouth open and held it open with all of his strength.

"No, Mini Moon!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"We can't blast the thing with Mini Moon there," said Jupiter. "We have to come up with another way to get him away from there."

Ashe rested a hand on her waist. "Jeez, the way you're acting, you'd think her dreams were made out of gold," she said, sarcastically. "We all know all that's in there is her silly obsession with finding a boyfriend and growing up."

Mini Moon fought to keep the Lemures' mouth open. "It doesn't matter!" he shouted. "Her dreams are her dreams! They belong to her. I won't let you violate that by destroying her dreams!"

"Enough!" said Vaan. "GaraGara, get rid of the little runt!"

"Yes sir!" shouted the Lemures. She swung her snaky body, throwing Mini Moon out of her mouth. The boy crashed into a trailer with Sailor Moon jumping to rescue the boy. GaraGara laughed along with the quartet as Sailor Moon worried over the littlest runt.

"Blast them!" shouted Venus.

Mars held his Sailor Weapon in front of him, unleashing his fire. "Mega Mars Fire Flash!" he shouted. A stream of fiery rings poured out of his weapons.

Sakura spun around with a sphere in her hands. "Sakura Stun Spray Blast!" she shouted. She spread her arms apart, releasing poisonous spores at the Lemures.

GaraGara was blasted with powerful flames and a deadly poison that paralyzed her body.

Sailor Moon held Mini Moon up in his arms. "You okay, kid?" he said, softly.

Mini Moon nodded his head as he pulled himself back up. "I'm fine," he said, weakly. "Let's just end this and save Melissa's dreams." He crouched down to the ground, kneeling in a prayer. "Pegasus, hear my plea! Help us protect the beautiful dreams!" He pulled out the Crystal Carillion from his back. He rang the bell loud enough for his winged friend to hear. "Twinkle Yell!"

Golden light spread across the sky as Pegasus flew towards the trailers from the Dreamscape.

"Wow!" said Reno. "That's Pegasus."

The Amazon Quartet found themselves, blindly, staring at the beautiful horse.

Pegasus unleashed a golden blast of light from his horn, which reached Sailor Moon. The brunet threw himself onto his feet with the Moon Kaleidoscope in his hands. The light merged into his scepter as he readied to unleash his attack.

Sailor Moon swung his scepter back and forth. He crouched down to the ground, aiming for his foe. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted into the air. A psychedelic beam shot out from his scepter, shattering into jagged pieces.

GaraGara let out a horrible scream as she shattered apart, leaving behind Melissa's mirror.

The Amazon Quartet glared at Sailor Moon and the other Sailors as their spheres floated around them, and they disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

With the battle over, the Amazon Quartet decided to rest for the remainder of the evening.

The Amazon Trio's bar was converted into a spa just for the Amazon Quartet. They quartet were laid out onto the boards, naked underneath a towel. Their ghostly masseuse massaged all their knots and crannies to relieve them of their stress.

"We'll get the Sailors back for this," said Vaan. "All this unnecessary stress will be the end of me."

"Agreed," said Ashe. "I'm taking the next mission though."

"You have fun with that," said Lulu.

Reno stared up to the ceiling, staring off into space. "Pegasus was so cool!" he said, smiling. "I want to ride that horse someday."

"Go for it," said Vaan. "We could always steal Pegasus and not hand him over to the boss."

"That sounds like a fabulous plan," said Ashe.

"A wonderful plan," said Lulu. "Let's get to work on capturing Pegasus for ourselves."

* * *

In the depths of the tent, Adel had another meeting with their queen.

Adel stood in front of the mirror, staring at the image of her queen. "The Amazon Quartet cannot be trusted," she told her queen. "I have reasons to believe that they wish to start a rebellion to overthrow us. Just give me the word and I shall have them terminated."

"Leave them," said Ultimecia. "Let's not worry ourselves with the children until after we get our hands on Pegasus."

"But, Your Majesty!" said Adel. "They've already tried to overthrow us once. They attacked me in hopes of taking over."

Ultimecia shook her head through the mirror. "Just leave them, Adel!" said the sorceress queen. "We will take care of the quartet after we claim Pegasus. Am I understood?"

Adel bowed before her dark queen. "I understand, Your Highness."

The queen's image faded from view as she returned to the depths of her mirror. Ultimecia left her subordinate for her dark prison. The Sorceress of Time and Space wandered around in its depths, looking for her prisoner.

The dark sorceress wore a skin-tight, red, ball gown made out of satin. There was a plunging neckline that ended right above her crotch. Black ruffles traveled along the edges of her dress, obscuring her breasts as well. The gown was cut partly to expose her tattooed legs. Lined patterns ran all over her skin. She had on a silver headdress over her silver hair with long bangs. The headdress was adorned with jewelry as well.

The yellow-eyed woman raised her beastly hands up as she walked on her beastly feet. A pair of black, angel wings ruffled behind her. They flapped repeatedly as she walked down the dark aisle along the crystal cliffs.

"Yes, it's almost time for the true Queen of the Moon to rise up," she said to herself. "I am the greatest of all sorceresses, the most powerful, and the most beautiful woman in the Cosmos. I shall rule as the supreme Queen of the Moon. My Dead Moon shall eclipse that pathetic White Moon."

Queen Ultimecia made it to the end of her journey with her head raised high. She smiled at end of the aisle as she raised her hand up. "Yes, I shall claim what was taken from me," she said, laughing. "Isn't that right, Pegasus?"

Trapped within silver webs was a youthful boy with a golden horn on his head. The boy was in a complete state of suspended animation. He was painfully unable to do anything with his frozen, physical form. He was locked with the mercy of the dark queen who kidnapped him a century ago.

Pegasus' human form kept his spirit and power hidden from Queen Ultimecia.

* * *

On the next chapter, Zexion tries to find the artist behind the brain. He wants to embrace a whole new side of him when he recieves a gift from his distant father. When Zexion meets a struggling pianist, the two hit it off right away. Too bad that musician is targeted by Vaan. The Sailors try to save the day while Zexion falls into a deep depression as his soul breaks. Will Zexion survive this struggle? Can the Sailors save the beautiful dreamer before it's too late? Find out in **Zexion's Rhapsody!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I hope the update goes through this time. I was kind of scared about not getting any reviews. Haha. Anyways, you're all going to love the next couple of chapters. Lots of YAOI in it! Like this one. Haha. It starts off with a lemon! How great is that? haha. Anyways for those of you wondering, the SuperS movie will take place within the next three or four chapters. Haha. I have to give Squall and Demyx their offical Super upgrades then we'll have the Black Dream Hole Special! I am so excited! Any questions just message me like Abyss of Essence does almost EVERY SINGLE DAY! Haha. ILY! Read and review, everyone! **

**Zexion's Rhapsody:**

Strands of lilac hair fell against Squall's chest as they lay in his bed. The brunet had his arm wrapped around Zexion's shoulder as the boy curled up against him like a cuddly kitten. Squall had to admit that Zexion looked positively adorable like this. Zexion took in soft breaths as his mind drifted off into space.

The blissful calm from sex had enveloped Zexion. His breaths got softer as he held onto Squall for dear life. In his head, he could hear the beautiful music playing. He heard the mesmerizing, angelic melody from his unknown musician.

Words could not possibly describe or justify the beauty of the pianist's music.

Squall kissed Zexion's exposed forehead, causing the younger boy to curl further against him. Zexion could feel something poking at his stomach, which he knew was Squall's dick coming up to, say hello to him. Zexion was still in his blissful state as he looked at Squall with his lusty eyes. Squall returned the stare back at him, both of them locking gazes into each other's eyes.

Their lips met in the middle with tongues sliding into each other's mouth.

Zexion crawled on top of Squall, sitting on his lap. He could feel Squall's erection brushing against his sore hole. He didn't care how sore it felt; he just needed to feel Squall back inside him.

Squall felt similar as Zexion's erection rubbed against his perfect abs. Squall deepened their kiss, tugging gently on Zexion's hair. A soft gasp escaped the younger as Squall began to toy with his erection. Zexion turned back, holding onto Squall's aching cock, and sheathed himself with it.

Their moans grew stronger as Zexion began to ride Squall.

The room was filled with their desperate and needy gasps.

Zexion was floating in serenity as he came all too fast, spilling his load on Squall's chest, while only riding him faster. His skin felt so warm to the touch that he felt like he would burn anyone with the slightest contact. His skin was so red that Squall was a little worried about him, but he felt that Zexion was just really enjoying the sex today.

Squall let out a deep moan as Zexion made him cum as well.

* * *

With the morning sex done with, Zexion sat at the park with his headphones plugging his ears. He hummed softly along to the music of the pianist. There were never any words to it, but the music was so beautiful that it just swallowed every fiber of Zexion's being. He was so consumed by the music that he just forgot about everything that ever happened in his life.

He no longer remembered his parents' bitter separation, the years of being an outcast, the pains of being a Sailor, his rape, dying, the insults he suffered from his own friends, and even Lexaeus' cruel words no longer pierced his soul.

The music transcended his soul into a state of nirvana that he thought he would never come down from.

The beauty of fall kept his thoughts on a higher plane as the sun gently beat down on his soft skin.

He didn't even realize how fast his hand was writing the words that escaped his thoughts.

He also failed to notice that his friends had snuck up behind him.

"What's up, Zexy?" said Reks.

Sora peered over his shoulder too, watching the boy as he wrote on the notebook. "Whoa, you're going at a billion miles an hour, Zex," said Sora. "What are you trying to write, the freaking Bible?"

Axel, Hana, and Demyx also invaded Zexion's space, despite Squall's angry words.

Zexion finally broke free from his trance, seeing all his friends around him. "What the Hell!" he shouted, terribly frightened. His concentration was broken without hesitation. The pounding of his heart was his bigger concern though as he thought he nearly died.

Demyx snatched the notebook away from him as he began to look over it. "It's a book of…poetry!" he shouted, excitedly. He turned towards Zexion, holding the book away from his shorter friend. "Since when did you read poetry?"

Axel snatched it away just as Zexion was about to take it. "Wow, this is pretty legit, dude," he said, glancing over it. "You ever think about writing lyrics for the bad? I'm going through a bit of writer's block."

The Moons Cats jumped onto the picnic table where Zexion once found sanctuary.

The others kept taking Zexion's notebook away from him as they went over everything in there. Even Squall had to admit his curiosity as he glanced over the first couple of pages before having Reks steal it from him. The youngest boy held it up so that he and Hana could go over it, in peace.

Finally, Zexion claimed it back as he glared at all of them.

"Enough!" shouted Luna. "You're all acting like children!"

"I am a kid though," said Reks.

"Beside the point!" said Artemis. "You guys need to focus your energy on trying to battle our enemy. The circus freaks aren't going to go away anytime soon. Plus, they got that new quartet working for them. Who knows what they'll do now that they go around, swallowing people's dreams."

"Yeah, that is pretty gross," said Demyx. "What if they have a bad dream or something? Would the Lemures get heartburn or indigestion?"

Zexion held onto his precious poetry book, while he kept glaring at all of his friends, angrily.

* * *

Now that things were better between them and Zexion, the gang met up at the diner to talk about Zexion's sudden fascination with poetry.

Demyx and Squall read over some of the things that the boy wrote together. The others eventually had their own time, once they were done. Zexion sat on the only chair with his cheeks turning rosy red. The embarrassing feeling he had for his friends reading his work was only growing worse and worse by the minute.

"I like this one," said Demyx. "It's really sweet."

"I prefer the one on the last page," said Squall. "That one had more passion in it."

"That poem was super emo," said Demyx.

Reks and Hana took it away from them as they had their turn. They were both amazed by how Zexion wrote his poetry.

"It's all so beautiful," said Hana. "I wanted to cry."

"Me too," mumbled Reks.

Sora snatched it away as he began to read over everything. He kept turning and turning the page as he went over every poem in there. "Wow. You wrote a lot of poems," he said, in a surprised tone.

Axel huffed as he snatched the notebook away from Sora. When Sora tried to attack him, he held the brunet back with one hand. "Of course there's a lot!" he told the brunet. "It's Zexion. When he does something, he goes all out. HEY! This poem is about me." He dropped the notebook on the table, staring at Zexion with his jaw dropped. "You really think I'm a self-centered fire crotch?"

Hana shook her head as she tried to ignore Axel's words. "So where did you find the inspiration to write all of this?" asked the girl. "Every artist needs his muse, where did you find yours?"

"Well," said Zexion, "I felt inspired by this musician." He held up his i-Pod and pushed play. They all began to hear the beautiful melody and were all instantly enthralled by it just as Zexion had been. "I found it on MySpace about two weeks ago and I just kept writing everything I felt."

"Who wrote this beautiful music, which only the angels could speak of?" asked Demyx.

Zexion shook his head. "I have no clue," he told them. "He doesn't use his real name. All I know is that his initials are T.N."

* * *

Zircon flew through the stage, flying over the stone pillars. The flying eyeball did everything it could do avoid their wacky antics. It wanted nothing to do with those fools. It didn't even understand what they wanted to do to it.

That didn't stop the Amazon Quartet from chasing after it though.

Ashe and Reno kept chasing after it. Ashe jumped in front of the eyeball, keeping it from flying even further away. "Now, now, Zircon, why don't you be a good eyeball and stay with us?" she suggested.

Reno jumped behind it, crouching down to his knees. "That's right, Zircon!" he said, smiling. "Reno will take good care of you!"

Zircon flew away from them the first chance it got. It slipped through Ashe's legs, leaving the girl violated and screaming at it. Reno couldn't help but to laugh as they resumed their chase.

Lulu flew next to Zircon, arriving in her flowery magick. "You can't run away from us, forever, Zircon," she said, laughing. "We will catch you eventually."

"That's right!" Vaan cracked his whip on Zircon, breaking the whip. Well, it wasn't really his whip. He stole it from Tiger's Eye not that long ago. He was bored and decided to go through all of the Amazon Trio's stuff with Reno's help. That was where he found the last of Tiger's Eye's whips, which he claimed as his own.

Zircon crashed into the ground as the entire Amazon Quartet surrounded it.

They all began to poke at the eyeball when a magical sphere fell near them. Zircon flew up in the air, flying away from them. The quartet looked down at the sphere, but then it erupted into tiny flares. They all yelped and danced away from it as the sparks burned their legs.

Zircon flew up to the stage, returning to Adel's staff.

"Amazon Quartet!" she shouted, angrily. "What the hell do you idiots think you're doing? You should be searching for the Golden Mirror, not harassing poor Zircon."

The sparks faded as the Quartet stopped their jumping around.

"Easy Addie," said Ashe. "We're just waiting on you to tell us who the next target is."

"That's right!" agreed Vaan. "We're all seat and ready to get some hunting done."

Adel glared at them as Zircon gave them a picture of their next target. Vaan caught it between his index finger and thumb. The quartet gathered together as they tried to see who was in the picture.

They all stuck their tongues out as they saw the horribly, fuzzy picture.

Reno picked his head up, looking at the sorceress. "This is a horrible picture!" he told her. "We can't even tell what the target looks like."

"You have to give us something better then this garbage," said Lulu.

Adel growled as she threw another, explosive sphere at them. The quartet all took in a loud gulp as they glanced at each other. "I don't care!" shouted the sorceress. "Just get to work, at once!"

The sphere exploded with all of her anger, in a violent display of magick, sending the Amazon Quartet flying into the air.

* * *

The Amazon Quartet returned to their spa, working out the stiff kinks in their necks.

"Adel needs to get fucked," said Vaan. "All she does is bitch, bitch, and bitch!"

Ashe agreed as she rested on the mat. "Now I understand why the Amazon Trio never got any work done around here," she said, loudly. "They couldn't stand working for the psycho hag either. I wish the Sailors would just blow her up instead of the Lemures."

Lulu held onto the picture, gazing into the fuzzy mess. "What a horrible picture," she said, disgusted. "I'm not sure how to fix this one."

"Give it to me!" said Reno. He trapped the picture within an orb of blue magick. The picture floated towards his hand as he worked a spell on it. "Please picture, give me a hint as to who our next target is. Give Reno a better look into your depths!"

His spell became active as they quartet listened to the soft melody that escaped from it.

They all let out a deep sigh as they felt the music melt their hostilities away.

"Not much better," said Ashe, "but the music is so beautiful. The next target must be a musician."

Lulu let out a louder sigh as she melted on the mat. "Oh yes," she said, smiling. "He is probably a wonderful musician too, by the sounds of it." She took the picture out of Reno's sphere and threw it at Vaan. "Get to work, little boy."

Vaan snatched the picture, glaring at the other three. "Why does it have to be me?" he shouted. "I still can't tell who is in the picture. Ashe, didn't you say you wanted this mission?"

"Not anymore," she told him. "You're the one who broke Zircon, you get my mission."

Vaan hissed as he went off to work.

* * *

Zexion was in his room, wearing only a pair of shorts and a vest, listening to the music once again. He sat at his desk, typing the artist on his laptop. He wore a soft smile on his face as he wrote down everything that the music made him feel before sending it. He just hoped he didn't sound like a total stalker to the mysterious T.N., especially after signing the message with his name, minus the last name.

He rose up to his feet, thinking about what he said in the letter. He thanked him for the inspiration that the music gave him. Never before had Zexion ever thought about writing poetry. It was all pretty much study, study, and study to him. The arts were never really his thing, but T.N.'s music changed his perspective no the subject.

He even offered to write lyrics for the song, once he felt that he was a good enough of a composer.

The boy wore a smile on his face when he heard his doorbell ring. He went to the front door to answer it. Whoever rang the bell was already gone by the time he got there and all that was left was a package. He picked it up and went back into his room with it.

Once the box was opened, he took a peek at who sent the package to him.

"Ienzo…My father," he whispered, softly.

He stared at the beautiful picture that his father had drawn for him. Zexion found himself jaw dropped as he stared at the portrait of a mountain range with a lake at the base. The picture was simply done in pencil, but Zexion could see the beauty of the artwork. Once again, Zexion found himself moved by art.

He placed the frame picture on his bed, taking a few steps away from it. He ran into his closet and grabbed a long-sleeved shirt. He removed his vest to put that on then put his vest back on as he grabbed his shoes. He abandoned the picture on his bed as he quickly ran out of his house with his notebook, running away from it all.

Zexion didn't understand the sudden change within him. He hadn't heard or spoken to his father in almost five years. The only time he even knew his father was still alive was when he would receive those packages in the mail. Always there was a different painting in there. The bottom of Zexion's bed was full from the picture that he would rarely look at.

He just couldn't face it right now.

He couldn't deal with the abandonment, the painting, his father.

"I hate you!" he screamed as he ran.

Zexion wasn't sure who he was yelling at. He wasn't sure if it was his father or if it was at himself.

* * *

The others found themselves near the arcade when they found Zexion inside with his hands covering his face. Sora, Hana, Squall, Demyx, Axel, and Reks made their way inside to see what they could do to help with Zexion. They saw Zexion pull his hands away from his face as he turned to face them all.

"Hey guys," he said, softly.

"What's wrong, Zexion?" asked Demyx.

The boy shook his head. "Nothing," he said, softly.

Before they could interrogate them anymore, Diana came running into the arcade. She called for their attention with her tiny voice. "Come quickly!" she said, squeaking. They all did as they were told and followed the kitten out of the arcade.

She made them run a block away from the arcade to a dark café with a piano.

They could hear the beautiful music that was so strikingly familiar to them.

The man playing the piano had to be T.N.!

Demyx poked Zexion's arm. "That's him!" he said, excitedly. "That has to be the T.N. guy, right?"

Zexion nodded his head slowly as he watched this auburn haired man play the piano so beautifully.

At the back of the café, Vaan smiled as he drank to his victory. He just found the beautiful dreamer that he was looking for. He took a lengthy sip as he stared into the man's hazel eyes as his fingers glided over the keyboard.

* * *

Everyone waited for the mysterious pianist out back, waiting for him to leave from work. Once the door was opened, they were all ready to pounce on him. They waited until he left the building before they pounced on him like a puma.

The man wore a casual, tan suit with a red tie around his forehead. He was humming to himself when Sora and Demyx began to cough loud enough to move a mountain. The mysterious T.N. turned around to face them, eyes wide from their random appearance.

"Umm….hi?" said T.N.

Axel and Hana pushed Zexion forward with his notebook in his hand. Reks shooed him on, while Squall remained silent, but smiling. His friends made him go up to the mysterious man to present his lyrics to him.

Zexion took in a deep sigh as he looked at the man with his violet eyes. "Umm…hello," he said, softly. "I just wanted you to know that I heard some of your songs online. I love the way that you play the piano and your music has inspired me to write some poetry of my own."

The man's eyes lit up as he stared at Zexion. "No way!" he said, excited. He ran towards the boy with a broad smile growing on his face. "You're Zexion, right? I'm Toshiyuki Nishino," he said, while shaking his hand. "I just received your message today, and well, I'm honored that my music could move you in such a way."

Squall showed up behind Zexion, letting out a deep cough. Toshiyuki began to laugh as he turned to face the crowd of kids. "I suppose these are the friends you told me about," he said, smiling. Toshiyuki looked at Squall and smiled at him. "I'm assuming, by how protective you are of him, that you're his boyfriend?"

Squall and the others turned to Zexion, wondering just what he said about them.

* * *

Toshiyuki took the gang to his studio.

He opened the doors for them, revealing his sanctuary to them. The place was quant and very mellow with the wooden music symbols on the wall, painted various colors. There were different instruments everywhere for various kinds of music. They all walked in to see a woman instructing a little girl how to play the piano. She applauded the girl for how much she improved and said it was time for her to go home.

The girl's mother came to the door to take the girl home.

With the girl's lessons over, the woman came towards Toshiyuki to kiss him on the lips. The man was smiling as he held onto her with his arms around her. "Kyouko, this is Zexion, the boy I was telling you about," he said, presenting her to Zexion. "These are also all his friends. Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Kyouko."

"Hello Kyouko," said the gang.

Kyouko bowed to the group. "Hello Zexion and friends," she said, smiling. She looked over to Zexion, noticing the notebook in his hands. "So, Toshiyuki told me that you were writing lyrics to his composition. That's really wonderful. We would love to hear that song when you're finished."

"Oh," said Zexion. "I'll be sure to let you hear that."

With the awkward introduction over, they went to take a seat. They all sat down in the chairs, gathered around Toshiyuki's computer. He began to explain their business to the kids along with their dreams and aspirations.

"Kyouko and I want to be world-class composers. We want everyone to hear our music from all over the world!" said Toshiyuki.

The woman agreed as she laughed softly. "However, composing music doesn't pay all of the bills," she said, smiling. "Until we make it big, we teach our love for music to others so that maybe they can fulfill their dreams."

"That's right," said Toshiyuki.

Zexion listened to everything they said, feeling his soul shatter and tare more. He heard every word and could feel his soul slowly dying within him. He listened to the passion in their voice and words. He could see their dreams through the manner in which they spoke to them.

The others ate up everything they said, excited for them. Demyx and Axel even talked about being struggling musicians themselves. They talked to them about their band, and how they were slowly making their way up the Indie scene.

"What kind of artist are you, Zexion?" asked Toshiyuki. "Are you a musician or a painter or a poet?"

"None," said Sora. "Zexion is trying to be a doctor. He's the brightest kid in our entire class."

"That's amazing! So Zexion, can we see what you have written down so far?" asked Kyouko.

"So far? Ha!" said Demyx. "Zexy here is finished writing the song and it's amazing!"

Zexion felt numb when everyone turned their attention back on him. He clenched onto his notebook, feeling disgusted with himself for even thinking he could do this. He shook his head as he slowly rose up from his chair. "I'm sorry, but I want to go over it again before I show it to you," he said, softly.

He turned away and ran out of the studio, leaving everyone in shock.

Sora was the first on his feet as he tried to stop Zexion. However, he was frozen in shock as he saw the tears in Zexion's eyes. His heart began to melt for his best friend as he knew that something horrible was going on inside him. Some horrible conflict that was just eating away at him.

"Excuse us," said Sora as they all ran out after Zexion.

Toshiyuki and Kyouko watched them leave, feeling like they had done something wrong.

Before they could do anything though, they heard the piano go off by themselves. They turned to the piano to see Vaan playing, terribly. The boy raised his head up, smiling at the young composers.

"I heard you give lessons," said Vaan. "Care to teach me?"

* * *

They found Zexion near a streetlight, down the road. He covered his face with his notebook with tears running down his face. He allowed his tears to fall freely as his misery overtook his being.

Sora placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to snap him out of it. "What's wrong, Zexion?" he asked, softly.

"I'm a failure," said Zexion. "I am ashamed of myself for even thinking I could write anything with meaning. I don't have any passion within him. Not like Toshiyuki and Kyouko. I'm just an insult to them."

"You're not a failure," said Demyx. "You're like uber smart! Not to mention you're going to be a doctor. The most brilliant doctor in the world."

"NO!" snapped Zexion. He clenched onto the notebook, glaring at them all. "I can't do that anymore. I don't want to be a doctor…I don't think I ever really wanted to be a doctor."

Sora took a step back, staring at his friend's pain.

Squall pushed forward and held onto Zexion. "What do you want to do with your life, Zexion?" he asked, softly.

"I don't know!" cried Zexion. "I fucking don't know!" He pushed Squall away from him and ran further down the road.

Before the others could even try to chase him, they heard someone's cries for help. They all began to transform as they ran back to the studio.

Diana kept moving forward, for them.

Zexion was much farther away by now. He collapsed to his knees as he panted for air. "I don't know what I am anymore," he coughed out. "I don't know what to do!"

"Zexion!" cried Diana. "Toshiyuki and Kyouko are in trouble. They're being attacked by the circus freaks."

Zexion picked his head up, tears still in his face. Knowing that they were in danger triggered a powerful enough emotion to make the boy stand. He still wasn't sure about his own dreams, but he did know that he would protect everyone else's dreams no matter what!

* * *

Kyouko was pinned against the wall by a series of knives. Her clothes were pinned against it, she was unconscious, and she was hanging like she had been crucified. The woman's fingers twitched as she fought to regain consciousness. However, Vaan had done a wicked number to her, which would keep her out of the way for a long time.

Toshiyuki glared at the boy as he waved his red sphere over himself to reveal his true face. The man clenched his fists together as he felt a primal urge to beat the shit out of him. "How dare you attack, Kyouko!" he shouted.

"Shut up," said Vaan. He held his sphere up, while pulling out a pool stick behind him. "Let's play a little Dream Pool!" He twirled the stick around with the sphere floating up on the air. He taped the sphere, causing it to fly all over the studio.

The sphere went through Toshiyuki's body, forcing his Dream Mirror out from him. The man passed out on the ground, while Vaan watched the mirror take form. As his mirror stopped spinning in the air Vaan let out a disappointed yelp.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Vaan. "You don't hold the Golden Mirror, either! After all the work I went through to find you from the fuzzy picture!"

The studio doors flew open as the Sailors arrived to the scene. Sailor Moon stepped forward with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well your day is about to get a whole lot worse!" shouted Sailor Moon. "We're here to shut you down."

"You won't get away with invading Toshiyuki's dreams!" shouted Sailor Mini Moon.

"We are the Champions of Love and Justice!" said Sailor Mars.

"We fight to protect everything good in the world!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"With the Moon and Planet Power on our side!" said Sailor Venus.

"We will punish you!" finished Sailor Sakura.

They all gathered together to perform Sailor Moon's pose. They swung their arms around then crossed them over the other. They glared at Vaan as he merely shook his head at them.

Vaan raised his arm up, summoning his weapon to his side. "Like I really care what you half-wits think you're going to do," he said, laughing. A long beam appeared in his hands that then took form a silver spear. "You don't stand a chance against me, especially in those ridiculous outfits. Especially now that I have my Zodiac Spear!"

"At least we're wearing clothes!" shouted Sailor Venus. "You look like you're wearing tacky chainmail!"

"Oh please," said Vaan. "Save me the annoying banter." He strikes the butt of his spear to the ground, which caused his shadow to grow. "Come on out, Lemures KeroKero!"

His shadow rose up into the air, forming a purple blob. "KeroKero!" said the floating blob.

Sakura held her arm in the air with energy flowing all around her. "I'll take care of this wimp!" she said, loudly. A sakura floral whip formed in her hand that she swung around her head. "Sakura Petal Whip!" She smacked the floating Lemures with all the energy that she had.

The Lemures flew into the piano, howling in pain. Vaan shook his head as he slammed his spear into the ground. "You got to be kidding me!" he shouted, angrily. "Get back out here and swallow that Dream Mirror, KeroKero!"

"Hold on! I need a wardrobe change." The Lemures returned to the battle this time in a new form. She changed from her floating, purple blob into a human-like being. She was orange skinned with webbed fingers and green hair. She had on tights with a frog t-shirt with the tongue sticking out.

KeroKero jumped out from the piano to Toshiyuki's body. "Yummy dreams!" she said, smiling. The tongue from her shirt came out and swallowed the man's mirror. The tongue went back into the body as it gulped down its deliciousness. "I love beautiful dreams!"

Vaan laughed at his victory as he held up his red sphere. "Now, it's your turn to go bye bye, Sailors!" he shouted, angrily. He tossed the sphere at them, which released a powerful wave of magick. The Sailors howled in pain as the sphere transported them into the computer.

Vaan kept on laughing as he ran to the computer. He placed his spear next to the desk as he turned the machine on. He smiled broadly as he saw the Sailor Soldiers all gathered into the computer, minus Sailor Mercury. "Well, well," said Vaan. "Welcome to your new home. Let the games begin!"

He pushed down on the shift-key, causing energy bolts to surge through the machine. The Soldiers were struck down by powerful bolts of lightning from within the computer. Their screams pierced through the speakers as they cried out in pain. Their digital bodies twitched as their pain only grew stronger.

Vaan and KeroKero began to applaud themselves for a job well done.

"Leave them alone!" Zexion was standing at the doorway with his fists clenched tight. He entered the building with a fierce look of determination on his face. "I won't let you get away with all of this."

"Oh please!" huffed Vaan. He stood back to his feet, picking his Zodiac Spear up. "Not like you have a chance against me, boy. Let me show you what happens when you play with a being with more power then you can handle!" The spear broke into tiny particles that began to gather around Vaan's hands. The youth spun around, briefly, with a gust of wind forming in the studio.

Zexion took a step back as everything was blown all around the studio. Vaan could only laugh as he prepared to unleash his power on the boy. "Not so fun now, huh?" said Vaan. "Let's see how you like this, hero. White Whorl!"

He unleashed the whirlwind on Zexion and only on Zexion.

Zexion crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to stand his ground. That wasn't enough to stop this violent display of magick though. Vaan's attack raced towards him, ready to destroy the boy when his Crystal Change Rod escaped from his pocket. The crystal on top protected him from the destructive force of the attack, but Zexion was still repealed out of the studio.

Zexion crashed onto the ground, far away from the building.

As soon as he landed on the ground, Zexion felt his spirit die with his soul.

* * *

He was stripped of everything that he thought mattered to him.

His friends, his dreams, and everything else that mattered to him.

Zexion felt incapable of even doing the simplest tasks. He was worthless, a worthless shell of a man. He wasn't even worthy of being called a man. He was nothing. He didn't even deserve being called a boy. He was just foolish in every sense of the word.

Foolish for ever trying to be anything special.

Zexion floated in the empty space of his mind without anything on him. His nude form floated through the depths of space as everything he held dear shattered. The images of his life flashed past him, replaying every important event in his life. None of that mattered to him though. He failed. He couldn't protect anyone. He wasn't worthy of being a Sailor Soldier.

"Don't think that way, Zexion! You must be strong."

Zexion opened his eyes for the first time with his hair obscuring his vision. He stretched his arm, which weighed a ton to brush the hair away from his face. What he saw though shocked and baffled him.

Standing across from him was himself, but it wasn't him. The other Zexion wore a SeeD uniform of the Silver Millennium. The black uniform fit his form perfectly just as it did the other Princes of the Silver Millennium. On his left breast was the planet symbol for Mercury made from a blue metal.

"Who are you?" whispered Zexion.

"I am you," said the other Zexion. "Or, at least I was. I am Prince Zexion of Mercury. It's time I show you who you really are, Zexion." Prince Zexion waved his hand over the dark space, bathing it in light. Zexion had to cover his face as the prince warped the area into the mountain and lake that his father sketched for him. "You are stronger then you ever imagined possible, Zexion. You have an inner strength and a thirst for knowledge that makes you a powerful ally and a deadly foe. You also have a great deal of passion in your heart."

Zexion shook his head as he held onto his naked chest. "I don't though!" he said, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't have passion for anything. I've faked wanting to be a doctor for years."

Prince Zexion disagreed with the boy though. "You haven't faked it," he said to Zexion. "You did desire to be a doctor, but that wish was replaced with your wish to be a Sailor Soldier. You are still fulfilling that wish, but in a different way. There is so much love and kindness within you, Zexion, but you just don't see it. You have other passions in your life. They are written all over you dreams. You just need to push away the pain to find out what you truly want from you life. Follow your pure heart and your beautiful dreams, Zexion, they will never steer you wrong."

As soon as the words escaped the prince, Zexion looked down to see his Dream Mirror and Pure Heart Crystal escape from his body. They both floated around him, releasing a harmonious sound. Zexion closed his eyes as they returned to his body and gave him the will to go on. Clarity filled his soul as he placed his hands over his heart.

"Yes," said Zexion, "I understand now."

Prince Zexion floated towards Zexion, embracing the boy in his arms. "Yes," said the prince. "We are One!"

Power filled Zexion's soul as he fully merged with Prince Zexion. His Crystal Change Rod appeared in his hands as the boy shattered the darkness around him. Zexion opened his eyes with the Mercury symbol glowing on his forehead. He held his Crystal Change Rod up with the Mercury Crystal into the air as he called upon the full extent of his Super Sailor Powers.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

The Mercury symbol began to spin around on his rod, leaving the crystal. Zexion spun around in a circle and swung the rod around. A ring of blue energy formed on the ground that rose up around him with water and chunks of ice. The water and ice formed his Super Sailor uniform.

Everything was the same as his old uniform. He still had his knee-length, blue boots, white gloves, blue short-shorts, and white vest. However, his vest gained a single, transparent shoulder guard, a light-blue ribbon wrapped around his waist, the tie-clip turned into a blue heart, and a golden heart appeared on his blue choker.

Super Sailor Mercury had his eyes open as he raced across the rode back to the studio. Vaan and KeroKero had their backs turned to him, but he called for their attention. The blue gem on his tiara began to sparkle with energy. "It's time for me to embrace my full Super Sailor power," said Mercury.

He tossed his right arm to the side with the Mercury symbol appearing on the palm of his hand. "Mercury Crystal Power!" Chilling water swirled around on his hand as it transformed into a blue harp. Sailor Mercury began to play the aquatic strings as streams of water poured out from the harp. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Chilling streams of water poured out from the harp and attacked Vaan, viciously.

Vaan flew across the studio with his hold on the Sailors breaking. The computer began to glow with a surge of energy as it released the Sailors from their prison. They all flew out of there with KeroKero running towards Vaan.

Super Sailor Mercury reunited with his friends with the Tome of Judgment appearing in his hands. "I hope you enjoy a little subzero cold," smirked the boy. A blue aura began to surround him as he taped into his Crisis Attack as he began to summon. "I call upon the Maiden of Everlasting Ice!" Giant icicles rose up from the ground by his command. "I call upon the Goddess of Ice! I summon thee, Shiva!"

The image of a shinning maiden descended from the sky. Once she reached the ice, her blue-skin and long locks could be seen clearly. She was nearly nude except for a few snowflakes that served as her clothing. She tossed her blue cloak off her body, causing the ice to mystically shatter.

Vaan shook his head since he hated the cold. "I'm out of here!" he shouted. His red sphere flew over him as he disappeared from sight.

KeroKero gulped as she prepared herself for the worst.

"DIAMOND DUST!"

Mercury opened his Lexicon, while Shiva spun around. They both created an icy wind that froze the Lemures. They then swung their arm forward, blasting it with subzero ice that rose up from the ground. Lastly, they stood up straight with one arm up. They snapped their fingers, causing the ice to shatter and ended the Lemures' existence.

KeroKero shattered with the ice, leaving behind Toshiyuki's Dream Mirror.

* * *

With the battle over and with the building cleaned up, Zexion presented his lyrics to Toshiyuki and Kyouko.

"These are beautiful!" said Toshiyuki. "You have to sing them for us."

"Oh yes," said Kyouko. "Please sing them for us."

Zexion blushed more, while his friends only egged him on.

The boy tried to protest, but he felt a strange burning in his chest. The burning pushed him to go on with it, forcing him to sing. Zexion took in a deep gulp as he stood up and took the lyrics away from Toshiyuki.

Toshiyuki ran to his piano and began to play the beat for him.

Zexion took in a deep breath then began to sing.

"I leave the gas on, walk the allies in the dark. Sleep with candles burning, I leave the door unlocked. I'm weaving a rope and running all the red lights. Did I get your attention cause I'm sending all the signs and the clock is ticking and I'll be giving my two weeks. Pick your favorites shade of black. You'd best prepare a speech. Say something funny, say something sweet, but don't say that you loved me."

"Cause I'm Still Breathing, but we've been dead for awhile. This sickness has no cure. We're going down for sure. Already lost a grip, best abandon ship."

"Maybe I was too pale. Maybe I was too fat. Maybe you had better, better luck in the sack. No formal education and I swore way too much. But I swear you didn't fucking care cause we were in love. So as I write this letter and shed my last tear. No, it's all for the better that we end this here. Let's close this chapter say one last prayer, but don't say that you loved me."

"Cause I'm Still Breathing, but we've been dead for awhile. This sickness has no cure. We're going down for sure. Already lost a grip, best abandon ship."

"I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing!"

* * *

The song was by Katy Perry in case any of you were wondering.

On the next chapter, Axel gets a little sister! Not really though. He just meets a super fan who wants to be just like him. But when she reveals she's abandoned all of her dreams, Ashe becomes very disappointed with her target. Can the Sailors get to her in time? Will Axel tap into his Super Sailor powers to save her in time? Find out in **Axel's Sniper!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: WOO! I'm so glad so many people loved Zexion's adventure in becoming an offical Super Sailor Soldier! I loved writing that chapter and this one too! I hope you guys love Axel's lovely adventure. Read and review!**

**Axel's Sniper:**

Axel was panting for breath as he felt Zell swallow his erection. Axel curled his toes and clung onto his bed sheets. Zell began to slowly suck on his dick, sending deep vibrations from his mouth. Axel never knew that Zell's mouth was so talented.

He forgot how much he missed having sex. Too bad he was going to have to wait a week before he could do it again. Zell was taking off with his grandpa on some spiritual retreat in the morning.

Zell was so good at what he was doing that Axel felt the vibrations all over his body. Axel was taking in deep breaths as he tried not to cum so fast. He couldn't help it though. Zell's tongue knew how to please him in ways he never thought possible. Not even Roxas was that good with his tongue and the kid loved to please.

"Ah!" Axel began to cum in Zell's mouth, unable to hold it back any longer.

Zell gulped down Axel's seed, licking the remains off his lips. Zell went up to Axel's body, kissing every bit of his exposed skin. Everything was exposed to him. He gently caressed the boy's body with his talented hands touching him in euphoric ways he never thought possible.

Zell reached Axel's collarbone and kissed that spot, gently. He then kissed him on the lips, locking tongues together. Axel leaned up to the kiss then pulled Zell on top of him, desperately. It was clear to them both what Axel wanted. It was clear to them both how badly Zell wanted to do it too.

"You sure?" asked Zell. "It's going to hurt, a lot."

"I only did it to Roxas a million times," said Axel. "I think it's fair that I do it once too." He kissed Zell on the lips, tugging onto his hair. He stretched his arm down to grab a hold of Zell's hard erection. "Now, what do I have to do to take a ride?"

Zell smirked as he kissed the red head's chin. "Just give me a minute," he whispered against his throat. The blond went to the nightstand where he placed a bottle of lube. He got Axel's hand and poured some of the liquid onto it. He then leaned back as he allowed Axel to get to work.

Axel enjoyed hand jobs almost as much as he did blowjobs. He began to stroke Zell's penis, slowly and teasingly. He made sure that the tool was nice and slick for what he had planned. He even teased the head, making pre-cum slippery out of it to make it extra slick for what he wanted to do.

When he felt that Zell was moist enough for him, Axel impaled himself on the hard tool.

"Fuck me!" growled Axel. "That hurts!"

Zell let out a deep moan as he held onto Axel's thin waist. "I told you so," he said, moaning. "Take your time, babe. I can wait for ages."

Axel took the time to adjust, moaning as his pain transitioned into pleasure.

With the change in place, he began to ride Zell, enjoying every bit of his 8-inch penis as it rammed into his ass.

"Fuck!" said Axel as he grabbed onto Zell's shoulders. He clung onto them as Zell's hands travelled up. The blond grabbed onto his perked nipples, teasing them to make Axel feel more pleasure.

Axel began to cum again as he slammed his palms against Zell's washboard abs, clenching his abused ass tight enough to force Zell into cumming

* * *

Sora took Reks around town to do a bit of window shopping after class that day. Sora was still in his uniform, while Reks was dressed comfortably in his overalls and t-shirt. They had both blown all their allowances the other day. They were extra screwed when Sora's mother decided to take a stand against giving them an advance in their allowance. Seeing how stubborn she was made Sora realize where his precious brother got it from.

The boys went into the magazine shop because Sora wanted to check out the latest issue of this teen magazine he loved to read.

What he was in for was the biggest shock of his life when he found out who was in it.

Reks found the copy first, while Sora was busy reading a cooking magazine. Although, the brunet couldn't cook a thing to save his life that didn't stop him from looking at the yummy pictures. Reks went through the magazine and his eyes lit up in shock as he saw who was in it.

"Axel!" shouted Reks.

Sora dropped the cooking magazine on the stack. "What did you say?" he said, loudly. He leaned over to see the magazine for himself. His blue eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he saw that Axel really was in it. "What the hell! How did he get in a magazine?"

The afternoon suddenly got a lot stranger as they discovered a picture of Axel in his shrine clothes, in the popular magazine.

The boys turned to each other then back at the magazine then back at each other.

"When did this happen?" they asked each other. "How should I know? You're the one who is always hanging out with him."

Sora took the magazine out of Reks' hands and glared at Axel's "photoshopped" face. "I am so going to kill him!" he said, bitterly. "How could he get into the magazine and not me?"

"You should go ask him," said Reks.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" shouted Sora.

* * *

Sora and Reks went to the shrine, and along the way they dragged the others with them. They got the Moon Cats, Zexion, Squall, and Demyx to join forces with them in this investigation. Riku was too busy with class and wanted no part of this, while Hana was busy visiting family with her Uncle Cid. Sora was actually grateful to not have his crazy, drill sergeant of a neighbor around to make him do a thousand push-ups…again.

When they made it to the shrine, they were all shocked to see what they saw.

Fall had fallen over the temple, but that didn't stop all the men and women from showing up by the dozens.

They were all gathered around the charm stands, pushing and shoving. They "fought" to get their hands on the charms as well as see the charming Axel Hino that they heard so much about in the magazine. Axel had suddenly become popular overnight, but he was of course enjoying every bit of it.

"What a kind, young man," said a woman.

One of the men nodded their heads. "Yes, this one will go far," he said, proudly.

The younger crowd began to storm around Axel, calling out to the attractive youth.

"Wow, Axel, you really are handsome," said one of the girls.

"A total hottie," said one of the boys. "Not to mention, you have the nicest smile in Tokyo."

Axel loved being the center of attention. He clapped his hands together as he finished selling the last of his charms. "Thank you all," he said, smiling, "but you really don't have to be so kind. I'm just doing my job. I'm just spreading a little bit of love and good luck to the people of the city."

Over by the trees, the others were nowhere near as amused.

Sora grumbled as he turned away from the crowd. "Why does he get to be the center of the universe?" he said, angrily. "We deserve it more then he does."

"Yea!" agreed Demyx. "Why do all the hot guys have to faun over him? Just because the magazine said he's witty, charming, and kind-hearted."

"They forgot greedy, selfish, and hot-headed," said Sora.

Squall and Reks merely shook their heads as they tried to call the two down.

The Moon Cats were busy going around the shrine, while Zexion took a peek at the article. He sped read over it to see everything they did say about Axel. "Well, that's certainly interesting," said Zexion.

"Excuse me," said one of the men there. Zexion picked his head up to see at this gorgeous hunk standing in front of him. "I'm kind of lost; could you point me in the direction of the visitor center?"

Zexion nodded his head as he pointed at het exit. "Yeah," he said, simply. "Just go two blocks north and you'll be there. The shrine's not too far from there. You shouldn't get lost."

"Thank you," said the man as he walked off with half the crowd.

Demyx gasped as he saw the man walk away. "Wow!" he said, smiling. "If it wasn't with Jamie then I would be all over him."

Squall rolled his eyes as he pulled Demyx by his collar. "Quit being a man-whore, Demy," said the brunet. "You're better then that."

"Don't even get us started on you, Sora," said Reks.

Axel finished helping everyone and made his way over to his friends. "Wow, what are you guys doing here?" asked the red head. He ruffled his robes back as he watched the last of the crowd leave the shrine. "Did you see the amazing crowd and that article about me?"

Sora glared at Axel with Reks trying to hold him back. "How the hell did you get on there?" he shouted, angrily. "What makes you so special? Huh! Huh?"

"Well," said Axel, going to Sora's face, "a reporter from the magazine stopped by a week ago. He started to interview me and well, he just fell for my natural charm and charisma, but you wouldn't' understand that, Sora!"

"Why you!" Sora tried to attack Axel, but Squall grabbed onto him before he could.

Axel laughed at Sora's face. "Please, you shouldn't be so jealous," he said, smiling. "I'm just naturally better. This is my first step into superstardom! I'm going to become a world-class singer, musician, model, politician, businessman, and Olympic gold medalist!"

"Keep on dreaming!" shouted Sora.

Reks, Zexion, and Demyx turned away when they saw a little girl near the shrine. She was petite, maybe a year or two older then Reks. Her brown hair was tied into a pigtail with a red ribbon holding it in place. She wore a simple pair of blue shorts with a white shirt.

In her arms was the magazine that Axel was in. She looked up at the both of them with her arms sparkling. "Excuse me," she said, softly, "but do you know where Axel is? I read that he works here and I would like very much to meet him. Could you please tell me where I could find him?"

Axel pushed Sora's face away, while Squall still held onto Sora. The boys all turned back to see the girl with the others. Axel began to laugh as coolly as he could as he faced the little girl for himself.

"Hello, little one," said the red head. "I'm Axel, and you are?"

"Marlene," said the girl as she ran up to him. A broad smile was formed on her face as she held up the magazine. "I am so honored to meet you. After reading the article, I just felt so inspired to be just like you. I mean, I know you're a boy and all, but you're just so inspiring that anyone should try to be someone like you. You want to experience and do everything that life has to offer! Please, can I work here with you? I beg of you, Axel!"

Axel watched as the girl bowed and began to smile a little at her. This was totally embarrassing and flattering all at the same time. He just couldn't say no to a cute, little girl. He just didn't have it in him. Axel already knew that if he ever had a daughter that he was going to spoil that little one rotten.

Plus, he needed the extra help with selling charms.

Axel nodded his head as he held the girl back on her feet. "Of course, I could use your help!" he said, smiling. "Why, I'd be honored to have you helping me."

"Thank you so much!" she shouted, excitedly.

Sora was still yelling up a storm as Squall dragged the boy away from the shrine.

Some of the things Sora was saying were far too inappropriate for a temple or anyone under the age of thirteen.

While this was going on, Zircon flew above their head, blinking at the girl.

* * *

Adel bowed before her queen as she tried to explain herself for the constant failures in finding the Golden Mirror of Elysion. The evil sorceress crouched to her knees with her staff holding her up. "Forgive me, my queen," said Adel. "We will find the Golden Mirror soon, just give us more time, and I assure you that the Amazon Quartet will find it."

"Don't fail me, Adel!" snapped Queen Ultimecia.

The dark queen vanished from view as Adel rose back to her feet. Zircon came flying into the sorceress' chambers, perched on the staff. Fire kept spewing from above the eye as it turned to Adel.

The sorceress nodded her head. "You found us a target," she said, loudly. "Good, now we can send those bumbling Amazon Quartet to work then."

Adel arrived to the stage, in smoke. She stood there and saw that the stage was empty for a shocking change. "Where are you, Amazon Quartet?" shouted the sorceress. "Come out at once!"

Ashe swung in above the sorceress with her arms crossed over her chest. "Easy, Adel!" said the young woman. "We're already here." She jumped from the cage that held the sorceress and swung down to the stage.

Lulu and Reno came swinging in, laughing loudly.

"Calm down, dear Adel," said Lulu. She jumped from the flat bar, landing beside Ashe.

Reno kept laughing as he swung back to the other end of the stage with Vaan this time. They both jumped off and landed beside the other two. "TA DA!" shouted the young men. "The Amazon Quartet are ready for business!"

Adel slammed her staff on the ground. "You fools!" she shouted, angrily. "Quit acting like morons and get to work on finding the Golden Mirror!"

"Sorry for trying to make an entrance," said a bitter Vaan.

Reno nodded his head as he leaned forward. "You're always showing up with smoke," said the youth. "We just wanted to spice the show up."

"We enjoy pleasing the crowds," said Lulu. "Besides, all your targets turn out to be duds, smoky."

Adel threw an explosive blast of magick at them, tossing the quartet up into the air. "GET TO WORK!" she shouted, loud enough to shake the earth. Zircon shot a picture of their next target at them, which Ashe caught.

The quartet crashed into the ground with Ashe standing on top of all of them.

"I'll get to work on snatching this little girl's dreams."

Ashe jumped off the others and slowly made her way out of the tent.

* * *

That next morning, Axel and Marlene worked together to sell more good luck charms to the wonderful people of Tokyo. And once again, Axel drew in a massive crowd thanks to the article. The shrine had never received so much business before. It almost blew Axel away just thinking about it. He almost didn't mind the ridiculous, red wig that Marlene wore.

One of the girls practically squealed as she saw the duo together. "Aw, Axel, your little sister is so adorable!" she said, loudly.

"Just like her brother," said one of the guys.

They purchased their charms and left, leaving Axel with a weird thought. They really thought this little kid was his sister. Sure, he felt kind of protective of the little one as a role model, but not in a brotherly way. He tried not to let it bother him though. He just went back to selling his charms.

Marlene was reeling with joy as she sold off more charms. She couldn't believe that she was here with her idol, Axel Hino. This was the best day of her life! She was so excited that she felt that she was about to burst.

Once all the charms were sold for that day, Axel and Marlene got to work on sweeping the shrine.

Marlene went up to Axel, almost dropping her broom on the ground. "Hey Axel, can I ask you something?" asked the girl.

"Go for it," said Axel.

"Can I really be your little sister?" she blurted out. Axel turned his fiery head around, unable to believe what he just heard. "Please, can I? I promise I'll be the best little sister around. I just look up to you so much and I want to be as much like you as I can. Oh please Axel, just think about it!" She dropped the broom on the ground and ran to the other end of the temple. "I'm going to get the dustpan now. I'll see you in a bit."

Axel just stood there in frozen shock, gripping onto the broom. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself. "This can't be good."

The Moon Cats were equally disturbed as they listened in on his conversation.

Sora and Reks were still spying on Axel, but left Axel alone to find out more about this wacky Marlene.

The duo found her in the shed, pulling the dustpan out.

"Hey Marlene!" said the duo.

Marlene turned around with the dustpan in her hands. She began to smile at them as she continue to wore the fake wig. "Oh, hey Sora and Reks," she said, softly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing!" said Sora. "We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

"If you don't mind," said Reks.

Marlene shook her head as she continued to smile. "Not at all," she said, politely. "Ask me anything you want."

Sora smirked as he stood up perfectly straight. "Okay!" he said, smiling. "Well, what are you dreams, exactly? We already know what Axel wants, but what do you want with your life? I'm sure you don't want to live in Axel's shadow."

"I don't understand what you mean," said Marlene. "I don't have any of my own dreams."

"What!" the duo said together. "What do you mean?"

Marlene faced them with a perfectly neutral face. "I don't have any of my own dreams," she told them. "I only want to help make Axel's dreams come true."

Reks shook his head as he faced the, slightly, older girl. "You can't be serious!" he said, loudly. "You have to have your own dream."

"Reks," said Marlene, "you're too young to understand that most dreams are impossible to accomplish. I've given up on all the dreams I used to have because I realized that. Now, I'm going to focus on making Axel's come true. Now, excuse me, I have to get back to helping Axel."

The girl left, leaving Reks and Sora in shock.

Floating high above them though, Ashe sat on her green sphere that she expanded so she wouldn't fall off. She smiled as she saw her target on the ground. She checked the picture to be certain that it was her. Other then the ridiculous wig she wore that was the target that she was searching for.

Ashe tossed the picture into the wind as she thought up a plan to trap her.

* * *

Axel's eyes further lit up in shock as he listened to what Sora and Reks had to say about Marlene.

"What do you mean she doesn't have her own dreams?" he said, almost too loud. "How can she not have her own dreams? That's impossible!"

They were all seated in Axel's bedroom, drinking some tea. Zexion, Demyx, and Squall showed up just in time to hear Sora and Reks' explanation. The Moon Cats were just as shocked to hear all of this as well. It was impossible for them to hear that a little girl like Marlene didn't' have any dreams of her own.

Sora sighed as he continued to explain the story. "She said her dreams were impossible so she gave up on them," he said, simply. "It was painful to hear her say that."

"That's impossible though," said Demyx. "She must have her own dreams."

Axel shook his head as he stood up with his robes shuffling. He removed the tie around his hair, allowing his hair to stand up. "This isn't right," he said, loudly. "Marlene must have her own dreams. She just can't be obsessed with seeing mine come true. This isn't Feudal Japan; girls have the power and all the chances to be successful. She doesn't have to be reduced into helping men."

Zexion turned his head to the side, noticing that Marlene was standing on the other side, listening in on the conversation.

"She's all wrong!" Axel said, loudly. Zexion could see what was coming next. He could see how far Axel was going to take this and Marlene was going to hear all of this. He didn't have a chance to stop Axel though. "If she doesn't have her own dreams then she can't wish for other people all the luck and love for the future."

"No Axel, don't finish that sentence!" shouted Zexion.

Axel ignored Zexion and finished it anyways. "She's all wrong for the job!" he said, powerfully.

Marlene took a loud gasp of breath, dropping the tray of cookies she brought for them. Everyone heard the girl with Axel being the first to turn around. Marlene pushed the door open so everyone could see the tears forming in the girl's face.

Marlene removed the wig from her head, revealing her brown hair. "I'm…I'm sorry, Axel," she said, in between tears. "I…I never meant to hurt you. I'll go now." She dropped the wig on the ground and ran off.

Axel turned his head away, ashamed at himself.

Zexion, Squall, Demyx, and Reks were the first ones out of the room.

Sora stood in front of Axel with a worried look on his face. "Are you going to stay anything to her?" he asked, softly.

Axel stared at his hands, clenching them tightly. "There's nothing more I could say," he said, softly. "She won't listen to an apology now…you guys are the only ones she might listen to."

"We'll soften her up," said Sora.

Sora ran out of the room, leaving Axel alone with his selfish stupidity.

* * *

Marlene ran towards the small woods around the shrine. She threw herself against one of the trees and began to cry her head off. The girl was in so much pain after hearing Axel say all of that about her. It made her feel so worthless. She was so worthless to the world.

"I can't have my own dreams," she said, in tears. "I'm unable to have my own dreams!"

Ashe appeared behind the girl, shaking her head. "Wait a minute!" shouted the girl. "Did you just say you can't have your own dreams? You're kidding me, right?" She kept jumping around the girl, trying to get her attention. The girl was too much of a crying mess to work with her though. "UGH!" shouted Ashe. "Adel is so worthless! I knew this girl was a dud."

She grabbed onto Marlene's shoulders and began to shake some sense into the girl. "Are you seriously unable to have your own dreams?" she said, loudly. "There are no dreams in you tiny little head?" She pushed Marlene back against the tree and began to leave. "I knew this mission was a waste of my time."

Marlene snatched onto Ashe's arm, catching her attention. She was completely spaced out as she held onto Ashe with all the strength she had. "I used to have dreams, once before," she said, softly. "I realized they were too impossible to accomplish so I just gave up on them."

That caught Ashe's attention.

Ashe grabbed onto the girl's arms. "You're confusing me, kid," she said, calmly. "So did you have dreams or do you still have your dreams?"

"I guess I still have them…sometimes," she said, softly. "Not lately though."

Ashe shrugged her shoulders as she jumped away from the girl. "That's good enough for me!" she said, smiling. She held up her green orb as she pulled out her pool stick. "If you had them once, you can have them again! Let's see that Dream Mirror of yours!"

Ashe taped the sphere with the stick, causing it to go straight through Marlene as she tried to run away. The girl let out a startled gasp as her Dream Mirror was forced out of her body. Ashe applauded herself for a job well-done as she waited for the Dream Mirror to show if it was golden or not.

The mirror ceased spinning, revealing that it wasn't the Golden Mirror.

"FUCK YOU, ADEL!" shouted Ashe.

"GO fuck yourself, bitch!"

Ashe turned around to see the Sailor Soldiers standing near the shrine bell. The girl hissed at them as Marlene's Dream Mirror floated behind them. "Great, the Pumpkins are here," she said, bitterly. She threw her arm back, summoning her weapon, the Treaty-Blade. The silver, great sword sparkled in her hand with blue gems attached to it. "I'm really not in the mood to play with you so I'll let the Lemures take care of you." She stabbed the ground with her blade. "Come on out, ManeMane!"

Her shadow grew as she summoned the Lemures out to the battle. The Lemures that showed up, behaved very much like a monkey. She was orange and white skinned with a green tee and matching short shorts. She hoped around the shrine with her tail waving around in the air.

"ManeMane!" shouted the Lemures. "ManeMane!"

"This chick is ridiculous!" said Sailor Venus. "I'll take care of this myself!" He took out his Sitar and began to spin it around. Metals chains of hearts began to dance around him and his Sitar. "Super Venus Love-Chains SMASH!"

His chains went after the Lemures, but she just managed to jump out of the way. She waved her hands over her face and rearranged her face to look like Sailor Venus. "Ah! ManeMane!" shouted ManeMane. "Super Venus Love-Chains Smash!" She copied Venus' attack and threw it back at him and the other Sailors.

They all jumped out of the way with Sailor Jupiter going forward.

Jupiter pulled out his Gunblade and swung the blade forward. "I'll take care of this hag!" he shouted. He held his weapon into the air, calling forth bolts of lightning. "Superior Supreme Jupiter Thunder ZAP!"

Multiple bolts came down with ManeMane repeating the same process as before. She dodged Jupiter's attack and made her face look like his. "ManeMane!" she shouted. "Superior Supreme Jupiter Thunder Zap!"

She called forth bolts of lighting of her own, which crashed at the Sailors' feet. The boys all flew back, landing on their butts. They were all tangled up together. They hated this evil copycat using their powers against them.

Ashe only laughed as she watched how successful ManeMane was at this. "Good job you stupid monkey," said the girl. "Now, let me show you how you really destroy these little boys!" She stabbed her sword into the ground with a white aura emitting from her body. She slowly began to ascend into the air with swirls of light orbiting around her. "Take this. Heaven's Wrath!" She spread her arms apart, causing the swirls of light to leave her body and turn into powerful blasts that crashed all around the Sailors.

The boys all howled in pain as Ashe's attack exploded all around them.

* * *

Axel ran with Diana after hearing all the explosions going off around him. The duo hid behind one of the trees as they watched Ashe finished the Sailors off. His friends were all laid out on the ground, groaning in pain from the power of her attack.

He just couldn't believe how easily they finished his friends off.

Ashe applauded herself and the Lemures. "Now, ManeMane," ordered the girl, "you may have a reward for doing such a nice job. Eat the girl's Dream Mirror to make sure Pegasus never finds his way into her dreams."

"ManeMane, yes ma'am!" shouted the Lemures. She ran over towards the Dream Mirror and swallowed it whole. The Lemures began to twitch and shake as she rearranged her face so that she had Marlene's face. The Lemures began to sniffle with fake tears. "I once had dreams," she said, mimicking Marlene's face. "I wanted to get married, have a career, and have a successful life! However, all the kids in school picked on me because I was shy. I realized that my dreams were impossible and would never come true. That's when I saw the article; I wanted to be more outgoing like Axel. I wanted to be his little sister, but I wasn't good enough for him either. I'm not good enough for anyone!"

Axel cringed as he heard the last of it. He couldn't believe how bad it got.

Marlene was on the ground, still moving without her mirror. "Please," begged the girl, "make the pain stop."

Axel completely shattered in spirit as he heard Marlene's words.

* * *

Axel stood there, frozen still. He couldn't believe how bad things got so fast. He had screwed up so bad. He failed to protect Marlene. He failed his friends. In his past life, he was called the strong, but in this life he was weak and unable to do anything. He let all that popularity get into his head and cloud his judgment.

He wished that stupid article never came out then he could've prevented all of this.

"You can't prevent fate, Axel." The red head turned around to see his mirror image behind him, but with a SeeD uniform on and the Mars symbol on his left breast. The other Axel turned to face him and Axel realized who this other was. The other Axel was really Prince Axel of Mars. "We just have to learn to accept what was meant to be."

Axel rubbed his head as he saw this. He turned back to see that time had frozen around him. "What did you do?" said the boy. "Why did time stop?"

"So I could talk to you," said Prince Axel. "You think you're weak and unable to do what it takes to protect everyone. You're wrong though. You are powerful, Axel. You have what it takes to protect everyone you care about. You've proven this time and time again. You just need to believe in yourself and those around you. You have what it takes to save this little girl."

Axel nodded his head as he listened to the prince's words, snapping back into his senses. "You're right!" said Axel. "You have me convinced. I am strong. I can stop Marlene's pain. I can save her!" He held up his Mars Crystal Change Rod with it radiating with a red aura.

Prince Axel began to smile as he took Axel's hand. "Yes, we can," he said, loudly. "Let's do this together for we are One!"

"Yes, we are One!" shouted Axel. Prince Axel faded into Axel's body with their souls harmonizing as one. Axel held his Crystal Change Rod up into the air with the Mars Crystal shinning. "Mars Crystal Power!"

The Mars symbol flew out of his rod with a bow and arrow joining it. Axel spun around creating a red ring around him. The ring exploded into powerful flames that consumed his very being, transforming him into a Sailor Soldier.

His uniform remained the same except he had the shoulder guard, a heart on his choker, a heart as a tie clip, and a red ribbon around his waist. His tight, red pants, red high-tops, white vest, red collar, white gloves, and tiara remained the same as usual. His hair flew free as Super Sailor Mars spun around.

* * *

Time resumed with Super Sailor Mars charging into battle.

"You won't get away with hurting my friends!" shouted the red head. He threw his Sailor Weapons into the air as he unleashed his attack upon the Lemures. "Mega Mars Fire Flash!"

ManeMane immediately copied Sailor Mars' attack. "ManeMane!" she said with his face now. "Mega Mars Fire Flash!"

Their attacks blew up on each other. The other Sailors were finally beginning to stand back up, while Ashe floated on the sphere. Sailor Mars charged through the weak flames and went after the Lemures.

"What a pathetic failure," laughed Ashe.

"Fuck you! You can't copy everything!" He charged after her and kicked the Lemures in the face. ManeMane went flying back as he threw himself into the air.

Super Sailor Mars' tiara began to sparkle as he taped into his Super Sailor powers. "That's right!" he shouted, loudly. "I can do this now." He continued to rise in the air as he threw his right hand to the side. The Mars symbol appeared on his hand with flames rolling around it. "Mars Crystal Power!" A fiery bow and a red arrow as long as his arm appeared in his hands. He stretched his arm back as he aimed the arrow at Ashe. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

He released the arrow, shooting Ashe with it. The girl yelled as her sphere popped back into its condensed form and she went falling through the air. Mars landed far more gracefully as he stared at the slowly rising Lemures. Ashe nearly crashed into the ground, but she was lucky enough to teleport herself out of there before it was too late.

The other Sailors were back on their feet and began to surround him. Mini Moon was about to summon Pegasus when Mars stopped him. "This is my fight," said Sailor Mars. "Let me be the one to finish it." His aura began to glow red as he grabbed onto his Chakrams. "I call upon the Bringer of Fire! The Beast of Hades! I summon thee, Ifrit!"

Roaring Hellfire exploded all around them as the chunk of ground that Mars stood on broke. The Sailor went flying into the air as a demonic, red beast rose up from the ground. Ifrit threw himself into the air to catch Mars with a perfect landing.

"HELLFIRE!"

Ifrit and Mars gathered fiery meteors in the air then flung them at ManeMane. The Lemures went flying into the air and screamed at the pain of the fire. The duo then threw a massive chunk of earth into the air, which forced the flames to explode. The fiery explosion of magick destroyed ManeMane with Ifrit disappearing from the world.

The Dream Mirror slowly descended back into the earth, returning to its rightful owner.

* * *

A few days had passed since the battle, the shrine was surprisingly empty.

"I missed a lot," Zell said, reading the article. "You were famous for the entire week I was gone."

"Yup," said Axel. "It was fun while it lasted." Zell laughed as he kissed the red head on the cheek. Axel smirked as he kissed Zell back.

The others began to surround them, shocked at what they saw.

Demyx and Sora were all up in Axel's face as they saw how Axel behaved with Zell.

"Axel and Zell sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang the boys.

Zexion smacked the both of them, while Squall threw the latest magazine issue at Axel. The red head yelped as he caught it. He quickly scanned through it, seeing that he was officially no longer a celebrity. However, who he saw in there was a total shocker.

"No way!" said Axel. "Marlene's in this."

"What!"

Everyone gathered around the boy as he read the article out loud. "Comet Burgers doesn't serve just the best burgers in town, but they have the friendliest waitress in all Tokyo," read Axel. "Marlene is the sweetest girl around with an even sweeter smile. She even dreams of becoming a professional chief, marrying a great guy, and having well-rounded kids. We wish this girl the best of luck with all her dreams."

"She's so sweet!" said Sora.

"Thank you." They all looked up to see Marlene standing right there. The girl was smiling with joy as she went up to the stand. "I just wanted to thank you guys for everything you did for me. I am so happy now."

Axel nodded his head. "I'm just glad we could help you, Marlene," said the boy. "I'm still sorry about earlier."

"Don't be!" said the girl. "You were so right about me. I was only lying to myself by trying to be like you and not following my own path." She rose up two bags of Comet Burgers for them. "I got these for you. I hope you are all hungry!"

"Starving!" Sora took the bags from her and immediately began to fight Demyx and Reks over them.

Axel, Marlene, and Zell were laughing their heads off, while Squall and Zexion watched them with disappointed eyes.

* * *

We take a break from Super Sailors' awakening on the next chapter. Reks and Sora mess up their teeth so bad that they have to be escorted to the dentist by Riku on their mom's orders. When they arrive, they see how faded out everyone is. It turns out Reno is on a mission to find beautiful dreamers on an epic scale! Can the boys stop Reno's plan before its too late? Find out in **Bite Me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Well, here's another funtastic chapter of the Dreams Arc! Haha. I hope you enjoy this insane adventure. Read and review.**

**Bite Me:**

Queen Ultimecia stood in front of the mirror that led to her realm. The trail of her dress swayed as she moved so that her hand touched the indestructible glass of her mirror. A sigh escaped the queen as she failed once more to break free from the spell placed upon her by her own sister.

Her eyes turned red as green light flashed over the mirror. "Adel, I summon you!" she shouted, bitterly. Adel appeared, crouching to her knees in front of the mirror. As usual, the sorceress said it was a pleasure to see her queen, but Ultimecia was tired of these boring formalities. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Adel. You have failed me time and time again to capture the Golden Mirror of Elysion that I need to be free from this mirror. Do you not wish for you queen's freedom? Do you wish for me to suffer in this misery?"

"No, Your Highness," said Adel. "I apologize for failing you. I am working under difficult conditions."

"Save your silly excuses for someone who cares," said the queen. "First, you blamed the Amazon Trio and the Sailor Soldiers for not finding Pegasus. Now, you place the blame on the Amazon Quartet. I am tired of these excuses, Adel! I'm starting to believe that the reason for your constant failures is no ones fault but your own!"

Adel's eyes lit up in a fear as she looked up to her queen.

Ultimecia's eyes flashed with fury as she stared at Adel. "I suggest that you show actual progress in finding the mirror," warned the queen. "If you keep failing me, Adel, then I'll have no other choice but to replace you! Am I understood?"

"Yes, my queen," said Adel.

*~*

The Amazon Quartet sighed as they spent their day around the spa, melting away their worries.

Well, most of them were, except for Reno. Ashe, Lulu, and Vaan tried to relax and get away from the boring battles between the Sailors and following Adel's orders. It was starting to get on their last nerves hearing that hag constantly yelling at them about failures that was no fault but her own. It made them feel terribly stressed out.

Reno jumped on top of the mat that Vaan was snoozing away on with his towel laid gently over his lower half. "Come on, does anyone want to play with me?" he said, softly. He moved away from Vaan to Lulu's mat. She wore only her towel, like the rest of them, as the masseuse worked on her shoulders. "Come on, I want to play!"

"Get off my mat if you wish to live," warned Lulu. "I will blast you into the pits of Tartarus if you don't move right now!"

Reno took the hint and jumped off with his towel nearly falling off his waist. He landed over Ashe, the girl trying terribly hard to look down at the magazine in front of her. "Please, Ashe, I need someone to play with."

Ashe placed the magazine in front of her face, guarding her from seeing Reno's privates. "Little boy, if you don't move I swear to the queen that I will remove your jewels!" she shouted, angrily. "Get off my mat and play with your own damn self!"

Reno started to pout as he flew over to his own mat and returned to his toys.

Smoke filled a corner of the spa as Adel stormed into their private sanctuary. Lulu and Ashe picked their heads up to acknowledge the hag's presence, while Vaan kept on snoring and Reno played with his toys. Adel shook her head as she slammed her staff onto the ground.

"What do you four think you're doing!" shouted Adel. "I told you to only use this spa after you're done working. Now, get back to work!"

Ashe dropped the magazine on her mat as she shook her head at the less than charming sorceress. "Sorry, Ado," said the girl, "but we are already working so your rant is pretty much pointless. We're working on getting ourselves back into shape for the next round of beautiful dreamers."

Adel was about to snap at the girl when Zircon flew into the spa. The eyeball perched on the staff with the sorceress turning to face it. "Finally, someone who actually carries their own weight," said Adel. "So, Zircon, did you find us a new target?" The eyeball shook as its wings fell to the side. "What!" The sorceress sounded terribly disappointed. "What, what do you mean you found no one? How could you not find a beautiful dreamer, Zircon?"

Lulu began to laugh as she applauded the eyeball. "Well done, Zircon!" she said, smiling. "How do you expect us to work, sorceress, if your eyeball can't even find us a target? If you think we're going to scout like good little Sailors then you're dead wrong."

"Precisely!" said Ashe.

Vaan agreed by snoring as he continued to snooze away.

Adel glared at Vaan, pissed that the boy was sleeping on the job, when he heard weird noises coming out of Reno. They all turned to the red head as he had his back turned to them all. They all looked a little closer to see the toys that he had in his hands.

Reno was happily playing with his "action figures" in the dentist office. "Hello, Ms. Prisillia," he said, with a deep voice. "What can I do for you today?" He held up the girl and doctor toys. "Oh, Dr. Smiles," he said, in a girlish voice. "I need your help. My tooth hurts terribly and I need you to make it better. Please make it all better!"

"I know just how to fix that!" Reno said, darkly. His eyes flashed with intense hatred and rage as he dropped the dentist on the mat. He grabbed onto the girl's head and snapped it right off. "There you go, Ms. Prisillia! Now you're all better!"

Lulu and Ashe both gulped as they turned to face each other. "That was terribly disturbing," they said, together. "Poor Prisillia."

Adel began to smile as he found a worthy man for the job. "Reno, come here boy," said the sorceress.

Reno picked his head up, smiling broadly. He jumped from his mat, nearly losing his towel once again as he landed in front of the sorceress. "Yes, Addie!" he said, cheerfully. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Oh yes," said the sorceress. "There is a game we could play." The evil sorceress leaned in to the boy with a wicked smile growing on her face. "Why don't you go out into the city with your toys and build us a business. One that will be appropriate for stealing all the beautiful dreams of the city."

"Oh!" Reno said, while smiling. "A dentist office would do the trick!" He stood up and saluted the sorceress. He failed to notice that he broke the knot on his towel so it fell to the ground, leaving him nude. Lulu and Ashe's faces turned terribly red as they immediately looked away from Reno's ass. "I'm on it! You can count on me."

Vaan picked his head up, after hearing nothing but loud noises as he was trying to sleep. He rubbed his sleepy eyes only to see Adel in their sanctuary and Reno standing at attention. "Oh, bloody hell!" said Vaan. "The first thing I see after my nap is Adel the Bitch and Reno's pasty ass. Reno, do us all a favor and get a tan!"

Vaan collapsed back on the mat, trying to go back to sleep.

*~*

It was a glorious night for Sora and Reks.

After dinner was done, they each had a slice of Sora's mom's delicious lemon pie! Once they were done with that they went into the living room and shortly offered some ice cream. The boys begged for both fudge and vanilla scoops! Long after that when they were about to go to bed, mom made tea for them, but the boys begged from some donuts to go with that.

Sora and Reks collapsed on the couch, letting out deep sighs.

"That was awesome!" they said, together.

Reks licked the donut remains off his fingers. "That was delicious!" he said, smiling. "Momma Ikuko, could you please put some of the donuts into a bag for the picnic tomorrow?"

Ikuko came out from the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Of course, Reks," she said, kindly. She took the remains from their snack and brought it back into the kitchen. "Now, before you two go to bed, it's time to brush your teeth and floss! Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" the boys said, together.

Once she was gone, they began to laugh villainously.

Reks turned to Sora, hiding his smile with his hand. "You gonna floss?" he asked the brunet.

Sora shook his head as he hid his laughter. "You gotta brush first to floss," he said, smiling. "Are you going to brush?"

"Not a chance!" the boy said, laughing. He held onto his cheeks, shaking his head. "It would be a waste to get rid of the delicious taste of all these nummy treats!"

"That's right," said Sora. "It's a sin!"

The boys began to laugh, unaware that they were only destroying their fragile teeth.

*~*

Reno stood at an empty lot, dressed in his blue suit and white shirt. His hair swayed in the breeze as he pushed his goggles to his forehead. In his hands was the dentist office that he was playing with back at the tent. "Well, this looks like the perfect spot!" he said, smiling. He began to dance around like an idiot in the night.

He shook his head as he pulled his blue sphere out from his coat. "Time to get to busy!" he said, laughing. "Illusion Ball, make me a building!" The sphere rose up from his hand, glowing with magical energy. The play set escaped Reno's hand and floated to the center of the lot. The sphere released its power, creating a three-story, dentist office between all the other office buildings.

With the first part of his plan complete, Reno clapped his hands together. The sphere floated all around him as he pulled part two out from his back. In his hands was a bag of the sweetest sugar around. "This should do," he said, laughing. He took a bit of the sugar for himself, reeling at its sweetness. "Yes, it's perfect!" He tossed the sugar into the air and began to cast his spell. "Fly out into the street! Rot the children's teeth!"

The sugar faded into the air as it attacked various children throughout the city.

Almost at once, Reno could already hear the children's cries for help and their parents coming to their aid.

Reno was laughing and dancing on the mild of the empty road as he heard their cries. It was so funny to hear their misery and anguish as his spell struck them hard. "Yup! We'll have our first customers before we even open for business!" His childish laughter only grew stronger as he tossed the blue sphere into the air.

*~*

Hana came back from her vacation just in time to play some dodgeball with the guys.

Everyone was at the park, laughing as Riku threw a ball at Demyx's ass. Jamie nearly doubled over with laughter as the blond fell to the ground. Squall jumped to catch the ball before firing it back at Riku. The man managed to jump out of the way and Sora caught it with his face. Axel and Zell busted out laughing at him, while Zexion and Hana pretty much tried to avoid everything thrown at them.

It was a beautiful day at the park, and the Sailors plus their friends were going to enjoy their downtime from fighting circus freaks.

Well, almost everyone was enjoying their day off. Reks was sitting on the picnic blanket with all their food, holding onto his head. The boy mumbled incoherent swears under his breath as he felt his head wanting to explode on him. There was just too much pain building up in him that it was making him go bonkers. He didn't know how to explain it either because he wasn't sure where the headache was coming from.

The game ended as Axel took a brutal blow in the throat that nearly knocked him out. Sora laughed at his friend for making fun of him earlier. Axel raised his middle finger at him, wishing that Sora would drop dead.

With the game over, they all made their way back to Reks to see the pain in the boy's eyes.

Squall crouched over to the boy with a curious expression on his face. "What's wrong, Reks?" he asked, softly. "Are you not feeling so well?"

Reks shook his head as he continued to hold onto his head. "No!" he said, painfully. "My head is killing me and I have no clue why."

"Maybe some ice cream would help then," suggested the older boy. He pointed at the ice cream cart behind them that was just waiting for them. Reks' eyes lit up as he saw. Squall laughed as he held his hand out to the boy. "Come on, we can get some double deckers."

"Squall's paying!" shouted Sora.

They all raced to the cart to get their favorite ice creams.

Reks held onto his ice cream, already anticipating the delicious treat that would soon be in his stomach. He was quick at attacking his ice cream, while the others slowly licked theirs away. Like any other, anxious little kid, he bit his ice cream instead of licking it.

Axel licked away at his strawberry ice cream, staring at the vicious Reks. "Easy there, little boy," said the red head. "You'll give yourself a brain freeze with your headache."

With one last bite, Reks found himself in a terrible amount of pain. The boy dropped the cone and yelped in pain as he held onto his face. It took him a few minutes to quite down before any of them could even try to consul him.

Zexion went to work, using his "doctoring" skills to see what was wrong with him. He borrowed a mirror from Hana so he could get a close up of Reks' mouth since that seemed to be causing him the most pain. What he saw though made him grateful that he never wanted to be a dentist.

"That's gross," said Zexion. "You're mouth is full of cavities."

"Cavities?" said Reks.

Demyx began to laugh as he hovered over Reks' shoulder. "Yeah, they're evil little monsters that rot your mouth!" he said, evilly.

Sora joined in with Demyx on the fun. "They don't just rot your teeth!" said the brunet. "They also melt them into nothing."

"You'll never be able to chew your food again!" warned Jamie.

"No one will ever love you either for being toothless!" said Zell.

Axel started to laugh too as he made spooky sounds next to Reks. "Yeah, and the only dentist in town is an evil monster!" he said, wickedly. "He drills your teeth until there's nothing left of you. He's scarier and eviler then any other villain we ever fought."

Hana shook her head in disgust of them. "You boys are horrible!" she said, loudly. "Reks has enough to worry about with all those cavities in his mouth."

Reks held onto his face as he cried out in a terrible amount of psychological pain.

Sora was laughing the loudest and that's how Zexion caught something in Sora's mouth. The lilac haired boy grabbed onto Sora's face and held the mirror up to him. "I wouldn't be one to judge, Sora," said Zexion. "Your mouth is full of cavities too. I would say you have twice the amount that Reks does."

Reks took advantage of this to laugh at Sora, while the brunet howled in utter pain.

*~*

Riku drove Sora and Reks back home so they could make plans about what do about their bad teeth. Riku was seriously pushing for them to go to the dentist, but the boys were a little more stubborn then that. Sora and Reks were thinking they would just find a way around all of this like making Zexion fix it or using some Moon magick on it.

That plan went to a crashing halt as soon as they walked inside the house.

Ikuko was already waiting for them at the front door. The boys gulped as they knew they were in some deep shit now. Sora's mother looked positively vicious as she turned to face them all. Her once gentle, blue eyes turned evil with malice and scorn like their past villains.

"Your friends told me about your cavities!" she said, loudly. "I told you boys to brush and floss your teeth, but you didn't listen! Now, I made you appointments at the Downtown Clinic for this afternoon. I suggest you get going before Riku drives home."

"But mom!" begged Sora.

Ikuko's eyes flashed with more rage as she silenced the boys with just a look. "You heard me, boys!" she shouted. "Now, get moving before I drag you there myself!"

Sora and Reks ran out of their house, screaming after Riku to stop.

*~*

Once again, Riku took them around town, but this time to the dentist.

He actually found a decent parking spot about two blocks away, which was better then having to walk four of them. The boys all pilled out of the car and made their way to the dentist to get this nightmare over with. Sora and Reks knew they couldn't go home until they got their teeth fixed. Riku was actually amused by all of this, but he was doing his best to hide the enjoyment he was getting out of this.

As they walked down the road, they found a long line of people pilling out of one of the buildings.

They got closer, wondering what all the parents were doing with their kids here.

"The Pain-Free Dentist Clinic," said Sora.

"Lies," whispered Riku.

Sora and Reks immediately dragged Riku to the line, hoping to get away from the cruel Downtown Clinic.

As they made their way to the line, the head dentist came out with a few forms in his hands. The dark-haired hunk of a dentist smiled at the boys. "Well, hello there," he said, kindly. "I suppose you are all here for a cleaning? I just need you to sign out these forms. I'm Dr. Smiley by the way."

"Dr. Smiley," Sora said, while twirling his spikes. Riku glared at him, receiving a childish giggle from Sora. Reks merely shook his head at his future father. Sora turned back to the hunky dentist with a smile on his face. "Well, I mean, as long as someone as hunky as you is helping me then I'm sure it would be an excellent experience for me."

Riku continued to glare at Sora as the brunet took the forms and began to sign them.

By the time they finished filling out the forms, the line had gone down considerably.

They all made their way into the building where they were greeted by a beautiful, green-haired woman. The woman wore simple scrubs, but she pulled them off so that they looked awesome on her body. "Hello there," she said, kindly. "I'm Prisillia; the doctor will be with you shortly. Why don't you wait here for a moment?"

Riku began to blush as he played with the collar of his shirt. "Sure!" he said, excitedly. Sora glared at his boyfriend, sending daggers his way. Riku saw this look and began to laugh, trying to blow it off. "On second though, I'll wait for you two outside! Good luck!"

Riku hauled ass out of the dentist office with Sora continuing to glare at him.

Reks started to laugh as he turned to Sora. "Looks like your both have relationship issues," he said, jokingly.

Sora ignored the boy as he stomped his way towards Prisillia to the waiting room. He passed by the woman, glaring daggers at her. "Back off my man, got it?" he said, threatening her.

The woman merely nodded her head as she led the way for them.

*~*

Prisillia took them to the doctor's stylish office where they would have their procedure. The walls had massive fish tanks that went around almost the entire office. The place was perfectly clean with not a speck of dust anywhere. The walls were a gentle green that soothed the boys' hectic souls.

There were several comfy seats for them to choose from. Reks ran to an elephant one, while Sora took the regular one. The boys sat on there, feeling the softness of the chair as they sunk into its depths. They were both in paradise as they braced themselves for what was about to happen next.

Dr. Smiley came in with a gentle smile on his face. "Hello boys," he said, cheerfully. "We will get started with your procedure in a few moments. I just need to finish prepping for your cleanings. I hope you don't mind waiting a little while longer."

"Not at all!" said the boys.

While the boys were busy laughing with the dentist, one the other side of the tanks someone was watching them.

Reno stood on the other side with his arms crossed over his chest and suit. The youth had a pouty look on his face as he stared at the boys. "I guess we can close up shop today once we're done with these boys," he said, softly. "It's such a shame too. We went through all of these brats and their parents' Dream Mirrors yet none of them had the Golden Mirror."

Reno looked down at the pile of bodies on the floor, glaring all of the failed candidates.

"None of you had a Golden Mirror," he said, angrily. "I hate you all so much!"

*~*

Riku stood outside, thinking of ways to get Sora to forgive him for what happened with the dental assistant.

"Alright," he said, softly. "I'm really sorry, Sora! You know she means nothing to me. You're the one I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with so come over here baby and show me those pearly, white teeth of yours!" He even faked hugged himself for dramatic effect. He rocked himself back and forth before letting out a deep sigh.

Riku fell to his knees as he let out another sigh as he stared up at the twilight sky. "Ugh! I hate Sora and his stupid double standards!" he shouted, angrily. "He can get away with flirting with all the men on the damn planet, but the one second I look at anyone besides him then he's going to go ballistic! I should threaten to break up with him again just so he won't make a big deal with this."

The young man got back onto his feet as he still waited for Sora and Reks to come out of the office.

The amount of time that had passed alerted him that something wasn't right about this. Riku felt a sharp chill run down his spine as he took a second look at the dentist office. He was ashamed of himself for not even noticing this sooner! He should've seen this coming by now. The boys were in danger.

"So many people were here only an hour ago," he whispered. "No one has came out of the building besides me…fuck!"

Riku grabbed a rose out from the pocket of his black slacks as he ran into the building with the tail of his red button-up flowing behind him.

*~*

"We're ready to begin the procedure now," said Dr. Smiley.

"Alright!" the boys said, smiling.

Sora and Reks waited for the good dentist to get to work when they heard childish laughter in the room. They only had to blink their eyes once before they saw Reno standing on top of a giant, circus ball. Reno was laughing his head off as he held a pool stick over his shoulders.

Reno tossed part of his coat off his waist as he faced the boys. "What cute, beautiful dreamers!" he said, smiling. "I wonder if one of you protects the Golden Dream Mirror! There's only one way to find out and that's playing Dream Pool!" He held up his blue sphere in his hands as he twirled his pool stick around.

The boys began to scream as they tried to get out of their chairs. It was too late though, within seconds of Reno's arrival, they had been chained down to the seats. The boys' screams for help only grew louder as they begged for someone to save them.

"Can it already!" said Reno. "Let's start with the big one!" He aimed for Sora.

"That's not fair!" shouted Reks. "He always gets to go first."

Sora rolled his eyes as he tried to break free from the chair. "Now isn't a good time to complain about shotgun!" he shouted.

"Oh right!" Reks said, relatively calm.

Reno began to smile as he pointed the sphere at both of them, one at a time. "You're right, it's not fair that the bigger one always gets to go first," he said, laughing. "We'll play a game of chance. Loser gets to go first! You two ready?"

Before Reno had the chance to explain the rules, a rose knocked the pool stick away from his hands. Reno nearly fell of his ball as he rolled away from the boys. The fake dentist and his assistant looked back at the entrance to see who could've done this.

Standing at the doorway was none other then Tuxedo Mask. The caped hero threw his cape off to the side as he held up another rose. "A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet," he said, sniffing the rose. "I'll punish you for creating this dentist office of Hell where you steal all the dreams of the young!"

Reno regained his balance as he glared at the hero. "You're getting in my way!" he said, bitterly. "I'll punish you first! Attack!"

The dentist and his assistant charged after Tuxedo Mask only to be blasted by a storm of rose petals. They were shocked into submission as he flew across the office. He pulled his cane out from his tux and bopped Reno's ball with it, sending the red head flying back into the wall.

Tuxedo Mask went to Sora and Reks, freeing them from their chains. "I'll hold them off," he said to them. "You two get out of here and transform. And make it fast, I don't know how long they'll stay like this."

"Right!"

Sora and Reks ran out of the office just as their enemies began to regain consciousness.

Tuxedo Mask swung his arm back, summoning the Way to the Dawn to his hand.

*~*

Sora and Reks ran from the office, holding their compacts in their hands.

"MOON CRISIS DREAM ACTION!"

*~*

Tuxedo Mask wasn't fairing too well now that Reno was back on the ball.

Speak of the ball, Tuxedo Mask managed to knock the assistant back out, but not with enough time to defend himself against Reno's next attack. The Amazon Quartet member was laughing as he rolled over Tuxedo, crushing him with the ball. Reno was laughing his little head off as he sat down on the ball with his legs crossed over the other.

"Well," said Reno, "you really underestimated me!" He was giggling as he kicked off Tuxedo Mask's top hat. "Just so you know, big boy, I'm the second oldest in the Amazon Quartet. Only are Dark Witch is older then me!" He pulled his Electro Rod from his coat, which was basically a black, police button baton, but with the top being silver and fitted more like a short sword. "Yup! I'm a tough cookie."

"That sounds like you need to get a dental cleaning yourself!"

Reno turned towards the door to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon standing at the doorway. He continued to giggle as he kept only rolling over Tuxedo Mask. "I was wondering when you boys would show up!" he said, smiling. "Do you have any toys that we can play with?"

The boys shook their heads. "Sorry," said Sailor Moon, "but we don't play with toy. Besides, my little brother destroyed almost all my action figures in a science experiment." He tried hard not to think about that cruel, cruel day.

Reno only sighed as she shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well!" he said, smiling again. "Now, I can summon my Lemures to the game! You heard me. Come on out, Lemures GariGari!"

The shadow next to Tuxedo Mask only grew larger. The hatless man moved his arm away from the shadow just as dark face appeared on it. The Sailors tried to make their way to free Tuxedo Mask, but the Lemures was already in the office.

"GariGari!" The Lemures was a woman in a toothpaste costume. She was laughing like an idiot with her head sticking out of the tube along with her arms and legs. "What can I do for you today, boss?"

"Get rid of these meddlesome Sailors from my playground!"

GariGari raced across the office, catching the boys off guard. She fired drills at the boys, which pinned them against the wall. The boys began to panic as they watched her jump in front of their faces.

The Lemures began to smile as she held up a spinning drill. "Look at those hideous teeth!" she said, loudly. "A simple cleaning won't do. We have to pull each and everyone of them out! And too bad for you that we're all out of painkillers!"

"NO!" shouted the boys as they fought for their freedom.

They did everything they could to break free, but they were unable to escape.

Sailor Moon's cries for freedom grew the loudest and strongest as his uniform began to glow. The yellow and black of his Master form shimmered with his tiara. "MOON CRISIS MASTER BARRIER!"

A rushing wave of energy poured out from his body, throwing the Lemures back. Cracks appeared all over the building as Sailor Moon's power reached throughout it. Reno was knocked off his ball once again, while the dentist and his assistant faded into nothing. The Moons fell to their feet as the drills that kept them bound faded from view.

Reno growled angrily as he jumped back on his feet with his Electro Rod. "Stupid bitch!" he shouted, angrily. "You ruined my plan so I'm going to make you pay!" The rod began to spark with energy as he raised it behind him. "Electro-Mag Rod!" He brought his arm forward, unleashing magical sparks that blew Sailor Moon back against the wall.

Sailor Moon crashed, letting out a sharp grunt as he fell back onto his chest. Tuxedo's eyes lit up in shock as he saw Sailor Moon slip into an unconscious state.

Mini Moon crouched over to wake him up, but failed miserably. He turned back to Reno who was laughing at him with the Lemures slowly joining him. The boy glared at them both as he clenched his fist together. "It's my turn!" he shouted, angrily. His shield and sword appeared to him that he knew how to use.

"MINI MOON BEAM!"

Reno was thrown back away with a silver beam that came racing out of Mini Moon's sword.

GariGari turned back at the boy, noticing the aura glowing around him. "What's with you, kid?" she said, softly. "You really think you're going to hurt me."

"I'm going to do a lot more then hurt you," said Mini Moon. "I'm going to use my Crisis Attack!" Power radiated all around the tiny Super Sailor Soldier as his weapons sparked with life. The boy took in a deep breath as he unleashed the power of his Crisis Attack. "I call upon the Fair Maidens! I call upon the Spirit of the Woods! I summon thee, Sylphs!"

Three lights shot out from his sword, shield, and compact that all flew around him. The boy remained perfectly still as they turned into three, green fairies that circled around him. The Sylphs fluttered around him with a wave of energy radiating all around them.

"Whispering Wind!"

GariGari gulped as she watched the boy and his summons make their move. They raised one arm up, which slowly began to pull away at all of the Lemures' energy. GariGari clung onto her chest as she felt every fiber of her body being yanked out of her. She howled in pain as Mini Moon and the Sylphs turned her into nothing.

With his Lemures gone, Reno was fuming with rage.

"You're all big meanies!" he shouted, angrily. "I'm going home!"

The blue sphere waved over him as he disappeared along with the building.

*~*

Riku, Sora, and Reks stood at the remains of the building as it turned back into a simple dollhouse. The missing patients and their parents got up from the ground, unaware of what just happened to them. Not long after that, the kids began to jump for joy.

"Mommy, my toothache is all gone."

"Daddy, there's no more pain!"

"We're healed!"

The boys all began to smile as they watched the parents leave with their kids.

Riku smirked as he turned to face the boys. "So it was all just the Amazon Quartet's spell," he said, calmly. "The toothaches were all part of their dream snatching plot."

Sora and Reks' eyes lit up as they turned to face each other. "Then maybe our cavities are gone too!" they said, excitedly. "It was all just a spell! We could be cured."

"Let me see first," said Riku. He checked both of their mouths for any signs of cavities. Both boys were dancing with joy as they just knew that their cavities were gone. Riku looked away from their mouths with their fate in his hands. "Sorry, but your mouths are still littered with cavities."

"NO!"

Sora and Reks collapsed to the ground, crying in pain.

"We can't go home," said Sora.

"We have to go to the evil clinic!" said Reks.

The boys began to cry as Riku had to drag them both to the Downtown Clinic to make it to their appointment in time.

Riku had to admit, he was going to look forward into hearing the boys' crying in pain.

It would serve them right for eating too many sweets without brushing their teeth!

* * *

On the next insane chapter, the gang helps out at a preschool where a hunky teacher works. The others are merely doing community service, while Demyx is busy trying to flirt, while Jamie is trying to knock some sense into him. It's such a shame that Lulu is after the teacher's Dream Mirror. Will the Sailors be able to save him in time? Can Squall knock some sense into Demyx before their friends are taken away from them? Find out in **Squall's Evolution and Demyx's Shock!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Here is a nice, long chapter for all of you crazy folks! I hope you guys love it! So you'd better read and review or i'll cut you! Plus, I have other stories you should read. I have my two Digimon fan fics, Digimon Adventures 03 I'm really working hard on to write. A New Evolution for X-Men Evolution is getting a bit of poularity so start reading! And Chosen Ienzo is doing really well so that's something else you should all read. Plus, I'm working on a new fan fic for Final Fantasy 8 with Squall, Seifer, and a male sorcerer so that of coruse will be a yaoi.**

**Squall's Evolution and Demyx's Shock:**

The kids placed a sign up for the bazaar at the local kindergarten. Sora and the others leaned in to see what this bazaar was all about. Reks, Melissa, and Masanori were a little vague when it came to the details. It was almost like the kids were treating it as a secret from them.

Reks and Melissa held up the poster so Masanori could tape it on there.

"Why are they having a bazaar?" asked Jamie.

Melissa leaned back, turning to face the older boy. Her maroon sundress swayed as she faced him. "Well, Masanori and I used to go to this kindergarten when we were younger," she explained. "Now that we're a little older, we like to go back and help every now and again. We started to drag Reks along even though he never came here."

"Yup!" said Masanori. He wiped the bit of sweat from his brow as he faced the rest of the gang. He played with the white collar on his shirt before remembering the purpose of the bazaar. "The bazaar is like the biggest activity they have. There's going to be games, food stands, and then there's the actual bazaar where everyone buys stuff donated from the families and local businesses."

"Wow," said Squall. "It sounds like a total, family affair. Maybe we should volunteer and help out."

Hana nodded her head as she looked at the kids. "That sounds like a lot of fun!" she said, smiling. "Just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it!"

"Yeah!" said Sora, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion.

"Hurry up, kids!"

They gang picked their heads up just in time to see a hunky man lead a group of kids into the school. The kids were obviously students at the kindergarten just by how young and adorable they looked. Most of them melted as soon as they saw the innocent kids running into the building with their escort.

The man was clearly exhausted from working all day. He wore a simple, blue button-up with slacks and an apron to defend him from their messes. Squall knew from experience at the orphanage that little kids had a wicked, throwing arm. The older kids and adults needed all the protection they could get from them.

"Whoa!" said the gang as they checked the man out.

"That's the head teacher and principal of the school, Mr. Honjou," said Melissa.

"What a total hottie!" said Axel.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one, Ax," said Hana.

Demyx began to laugh as he jumped in front of the younger kids. "So, where do we sign up for this bazaar?" he said, excitedly. "I just love little kids!"

The kids shook their heads, knowing that Demyx and the others were so full of shit.

While they fought over the hunky principal, Zircon flew back to the circus tent.

*~*

Lulu walked through the tent in her black dress with the photo of their next target in hand. Adel personally chose the Dark Mage to take care of the next target because she knew that Lulu's magick would take be needed to fight the Sailors. They both knew that the Sailors would show up to save the man, and Lulu already had a plan ready to dispose of those meddlesome Pumpkins.

She was about to walk into the spa area when she could hear faint moans coming from inside. She merely shook her head since she was totally prepared for what she was about to face. It wouldn't have been the first time she walked into one of these.

The door swung open with Lulu making her way inside.

As soon as she walked in, she was greeted with Reno, Ashe, and Vaan having a threesome. The remaining members of the Amazon Quartet were busy having their own orgy to pay attention to their leader's arrival. Now, she was fully aware that the moans were coming from all three of them as the spa smelled heavy of sweat, sex, semen, saliva, and other bodily fluids.

Ashe was sandwiched between Reno and Vaan, being used by both boys. Vaan's dick was sliding inside her pussy as he played with her breasts, while Reno's was in her ass and fingering his own ass. Ashe moaned between the boys as the other two let out throaty moans of their own. Once they came inside her, they pulled out, and left sloppy kisses on her mouth and her throat.

Reno laid back on the mat with the other two making out on top of him. He was already hard by just watching them. Vaan was the first to notice this and he broke away from the kiss. He kissed Reno's soft lips, while Ashe went down on his dick to give him a blowjob. Reno's moans escaped the kiss as he reached down to play with Vaan's dick.

Vaan let out a soft moan as Reno's cool hands teased him.

Lulu rolled her eyes as she watched them fuck themselves senseless. She was bored with all of this and began to cough to gain their attention. "I'm standing right here," she said, clearly annoyed.

The orgy ceased as the trio turned to face Lulu. They were all still nude with the boys' tight abs and Ashe's curvy figure exposed to her. "Hey, Lu!" they all said, coolly.

"Everytime I leave the room, you three have an orgy!" she said, loudly. "Ugh, you're all a bunch of horny rabbits."

"Sorry that we the rest of us didn't take a vow of celibacy," said Vaan. "Some of us happen to enjoy having sex."

Lulu began to smile as she turned to Vaan and his little appendage. "I'm surprised anyone would have sex with you with that 'little' tool," she said to him.

Vaan blushed as he turned away, while Reno rested his head on his shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Vaan," he said, sucking on his neck. "I like your small penis."

Ashe kissed Vaan's neck too. "I like it too," she said, sweetly. Vaan smile grew as they continued to kiss him.

"Anyways," said Lulu. "We have our next target, or should I say, I have my target." She threw the picture over their heads just so they could see what he looked like.

"Wow!" they said, together. "He's my target!"

They all began to jump into the air, fighting for who would get him.

Lulu snapped her fingers, creating a spell that placed them all into a deep sleep. She snatched the picture back from them and laughed at their stupidity. "I told you it was my target," she said, softly.

She slowly began to fade as she started to work on her mission.

*~*

That day, everyone was hard at work with the bazaar.

Squall managed to get Rinoa and Seifer to volunteer with the bazaar. Rinoa was happy to do it, but Seifer took a little more work. Rinoa got to work on him though so Squall had nothing to worry about. He didn't have to worry about beating some sense into his longtime rival. Even with his best friends knowing about his job as Sailor Jupiter, Seifer still thought he was top dog.

With all the volunteers in place, Honjou got the teens to work.

Sora, Axel, and Zexion were in charge of taking care of the food stands with Reks. Their main job was to prepare all the meals and take care of all the beverages. Squall would pop by sometimes to help them prepare the meals.

Hana and Rinoa were busy setting up the tables that would hold all of the for sale items. The girls were doing a good job organizing everything, but they still needed some of Squall's muscle to help them take down the bigger tables. It didn't help them that most of the parent volunteers were the moms, they could've used a dad or two. That was when Squall took Jamie out of the cooking area and made him help the girls. Jamie was happy to do it, of course.

Seifer was stuck playing with all the kids. Normally, he was a total brute and an obnoxious jerk, but when the kids were around, he was a total softy. Seifer was great with little kids seeing as he grew up in an orphanage with Squall and Ellone. They were all experts when it came to entertaining little kids, so Seifer was perfect for the job. It didn't hurt that he was at the peek of his physical health so he could chase after the kids for hours without getting tired.

Now, needing to take a pee break was a different story.

Squall didn't have to worry about Seifer and his kids so he returned to his station. He was in charge of sewing together the torn clothes and stuffed animals, while fixing the broken toys. The moms were amazed at how well he was at sewing, and the kids watched in awe as he fixed the broken toys. He was a total expert when it came to sewing and fixing things. He learned a lot while living the Kramers.

Honjou applauded Squall as he finished sewing up a torn bear. "Wow, you're simply amazing Squall!" he said, smiling. "I've never seen such fine work, especially from another man."

"Thanks," said Squall. He tossed the bear into the air, catching it with ease. "I grew up in an orphanage so I learned how to sew, cook, clean, and repair anything broken. Plus, it helped me with taking care of kids."

"Well," said Honjou, "you should really consider being a kindergarten teacher. You're really calm and great with kids. You would make a wonderful teacher. Maybe you can even help us plant the garden for the school that I've been dreaming about planting for so many years."

Demyx was hiding behind the door, watching them with evil eyes.

Squall looked down at the kids that were all staring at him. He handed them the bear and smiled as they ran off to play with it. "Well, I never thought of being a teacher," he said, smiling. "I want to be a cook though, but I guess I could think about being a teacher."

"The world does need more educators in it, especially male teachers," said Honjou. "A lot of kids are growing up without their fathers around so they need the male role model while they're young. They need that strong, protective, father figure in their lives. Although I can show you plenty of moms who are good at playing the mother and father."

Squall began to laugh, while Demyx threw the door open.

Demyx flew into the classroom and latched onto Honjou's arm. "There you are, Mr. Honjou!" said the blond. "There's something I have to show you! I made it with the kids in the sewing room. You'll just die when you see it!"

With that said, Demyx dragged the principal out of the room, while Squall only rolled his eyes at the shameless flirter.

Jamie just happened to be standing at the doorway and was pissed as he watched Demyx flirt with the principal. There was nothing more that he wanted to do then just pull Demyx away from him.

Demyx took Honjou into the other room and presented the odd clump that stood on the table. A few of the kids were staring at it, trying to figure out what it was. Demyx was obviously proud of whatever it was that he made, while Honjou tried just as hard as the kids to figure out what it was.

"This is a sweater I made for you!" said Demyx. "It'll keep you all nice and warm. The kids were so kind and helpful when we were putting this all together. I just love these little ones!"

The kids rolled their eyes, clearly seeing through all of Demyx's bogus lies.

"This is supposed to be a sweater?" said a chocolaty haired boy. "It looks like a monster's egg." He played with the loose string and slowly began to tug on it. Demyx faced the kid with a curious look on his face. "I wonder if we could make the monster hatch." He pulled on the string, unwinding the sweater.

Demyx screamed in horror as he watched his hard work go down the drain.

"You little brat!" shouted Demyx. "You destroyed my sweater!"

"I still say it was a monster's egg!" said the little boy.

"Kotarou!" said Honjou.

Demyx pounced on Kotarou, chasing the little boy around the classroom. Kotarou was quick and small though so he was able to crawl through all the little holes. He ran away from Demyx's grip, but their chase went other areas in the building.

They ran through the bazaar tables that Jamie, Rinoa, and Hana worked so hard to put together. After knocking down most of those tables, they ran into the cooking area. Sora, Axel, Zexion, and Reks jumped out of the way as they crashed into drinks booth.

That wasn't the last thing to suffer from Hurricane Demyx.

Kotarou chased Demyx into the sewing room where Squall and the other kids were at. Seifer had walked in with Honjou, just in time to see the destruction that was about to take place. Squall shouted at Demyx to stop, but Demyx was too furious to stop what he was doing. The blond was too much of a maniac as he tried to destroy everything in sight as the others went to the window to see the incoming destruction.

Kotarou slid out of the way, but Demyx wasn't as quick. Demyx ended up crashing into Squall and destroyed everything in sight. The bear that Squall worked so hard to fix up was destroyed in all the chaos. Everyone else in the room cringed as they saw what just happened, while Demyx rolled out of the way and stood back up on his feet.

Squall slowly got up on his feet as he stared down at the destroyed bear. He gently scooped the stuffed animal up as he felt a strong urge to rip Demyx into shreds. He was so angry and upset that if he was any more like Sora then he would probably be in tears. He was strong enough to hold back all his tears, but his anger was a different story.

"I hate you!" shouted Squall. He turned to Demyx as he slowly cradled away from him. The blond looked seriously upset as Squall threw everything that he had at him. "You're always ruining everything, Demyx! You act more like a brat then any of the kids here. At least they have an excuse, they don't know any better, you're almost grown up! Why can't you act more like your age, Demyx?"

"I'm really sorry, Squall," said Demyx.

Squall shook his head as he clung onto the bear. "I'm not listening to you anymore!" he shouted at him. "I'm done with you, Demyx. I'm washing my hands clean of you. I want nothing more to do with you."

Everyone flinched as they heard the words escape his mouth, Squall couldn't even look at Demyx anymore so he had to turn around.

Seifer felt a chill from that as he turned to Honjou. "That was cold," he said, softly. "Even I felt that one."

Demyx stomped his foot on the ground as he shouted at Squall. "Fine, you big crybaby!" he shouted, angrily. "You're the one acting like a child. If you're so done with me then fine, I'm done through with you too!"

With that said, Demyx stormed out of the class.

Sora turned to the others, wondering what this could mean for their team. Squall and Demyx were forever yelling at each other about maturity. Demyx was always doing something childish to piss Squall off, but it never was this bad. Demyx had never done anything this stupid before.

"I think they're serious about it this time," he said, softly.

"Maybe," whispered Axel.

Squall continued to hold onto the bear as he placed it in an empty box.

*~*

Artemis sat on Demyx's bed, while the blond was busy pouting into his pillow. The cat tried his best to cheer his buddy up after Squall just devastated him. In Squall's defense, Artemis thought the boy was right for blowing up on Demyx, but Artemis knew that Squall didn't have to go as far as he did.

"You do need to grow up a little," said Artemis. "You're just not as good as Squall is when it comes to domestic stuff. Why are you even fighting for the principal's attention when you're dating Jamie?"

Demyx picked his head up, tuning everything that Artemis said about Jamie out. There was only one thing that he cared about and that was outdoing Squall. "You're right, Artemis!" shouted the boy. Artemis honestly thought he got through to his charge. He should've known better then that.

Demyx jumped off his bed and threw his entire bedroom into chaos. He tossed all his belongings around as he found what he was looking for. He let out an excited yelp before going to his bass stand. He spun back to Artemis as he held up his instrument and a microphone. "If I can't beat Squall when it comes to cooking, sewing, and fixing things then I'll outdo him with my singing!"

Artemis sighed as he shook his head at his friend. "This will end very badly!" he said, calmly.

The bedroom door flew open with the both of them turning around. Jamie stood on the other side with his brown eyes covered by his light-brown hair. The boy stared at Demyx, while the blond curiously wondered what was going on.

That's when Artemis knew it was time to flee. The cat hopped off the bed and sprinted towards the door. "I hope you do a better job then I did," said the cat.

Jamie closed the door behind Artemis, while Demyx still stood in shock. Jamie went up to Demyx without even clearly looking into his eyes. He snatched the bass and microphone out of his hands then placed them on the floor. Before Demyx could say anything to protest him, Jamie forcefully pushed Demyx onto his bed.

Jamie pinned Demyx on the bed, grabbing hold to Demyx's wrists. "What the hell is the matter with you!" shouted Jamie. "Why can't you just control your actions like a normal person?"

"What are you talking about!" shouted Demyx.

"The principal and Squall!" said Jamie. "Yes, we know that Honjou is sexier then any other teacher on the planet, but do you literally have to screw him with your eyes? Your shameful flirting is embarrassing not to mention it breaks my heart." Even with all the anger built up in Jamie, Demyx could hear the pain in his voice. He could see the hurt look in his puppy dog eyes. "Am I not good enough for you, Demyx? All those times you said you loved me after we made love, did they mean nothing to you?"

Demyx was silenced before he had a chance to speak.

Jamie was on a roll now. He shook his head as he returned to his main point. "And Squall, you two are best friends, yet you destroy everything he builds," he told Demyx. "You're supposed to be on the same team, you're the Sailor Soldier of Love! How could you hurt your own friend like that?"

"I said I was sorry," said Demyx.

"Sorry isn't enough to fix your actions," said Jamie. "You need to show everyone how sorry you are."

With that said, Demyx showed Jamie how sorry he was about everything.

He leaned up to kiss the shouting boy's lips. Jamie, instantly, became quite as he returned Demyx's kiss. Jamie released Demyx's wrists as he began to run them all over his body. Demyx held onto Jamie's neck as their kiss grew only deeper.

In a few seconds, their clothes were thrown off and thrown onto the floor.

Demyx rolled them over so that he was on top. He leaned down to kiss Jamie, chastely, on the lips as he sat himself down on the boy's erection. They both let out soft moans as Jamie's dick swelled up in Demyx's tight heat. Demyx pinched Jamie's nipples as he slid himself down, while Jamie firmly held onto Demyx's waist.

*~*

The next day began with the bazaar about to begin.

Squall was busy the rest of the afternoon, trying to fix everything that Hurricane Demyx destroyed as he tried to kill Kotarou. He finished fixing the sewing area and managed to restore most of the tables for the bazaar. With that done, he moved towards the cooking area and took charge there. A lot of the food and drinks were no good to them now thanks to Demyx wrecking everything.

Squall tried to remain calm as he fixed everything. He was just so mad at Demyx, more so then he ever felt for one person. Not even when Seifer sliced his face open or when his father abandoned them in the orphanage had he ever felt so much anger towards one person! He was just wanted to cut Demyx down into tiny pieces and make him choke on his own blood.

But Squall wasn't a violent person, at least not anymore, so he did everything within his power to remain calm and cool.

Rinoa sat on a chair with her legs crossed so no one could see up her plaid skirt. She tossed her hair over her blue sweater as she looked up to face Squall. "Is it really that bad?" she asked him. "I mean, I know Demyx can act like a total child, but did you really need to go that far?"

"He needs to stop acting like a child," said Squall as he made pancakes, "and learn to start acting like an adult." He slammed his spatula on the stove top as he cooked the food. He wiped the sweat of his brow and onto his gray t-shirt and part of his jeans.

"I can vouch for you on that one," said Zexion as he helped Axel carry pitchers of tea.

Seifer huffed as he placed a box of flour on the table. He rubbed his sore, lower back that was just killing him after lifting all this heavy junk and carry kids around all day. "You should cut the kid some slack," he told Squall. "Sure, he deserved to have his ass chewed off, but you didn't have to break up with the guy." He turned to Squall, raising an eyebrow at him. "That was just uncalled for, Leonhart."

Squall rolled his eyes as he just focused on cooking.

Sora popped up over Squall's shoulder, while Reks went in the building to help Hana set up the tables. "You sure you're alright about all of this?" said the younger brunet. "I mean, Demyx did totally destroy all over your hard work. He wrecked the tables, the bears, the food, and almost ran over a couple of kids. Not to mention, he crashed into you and nearly killed you in the process. And…"

Rinoa pulled Sora to the chair that she was once sitting on. Sora let out a surprised yelp as he flew back, nearly snapping his neck off in the process. "Shut the hell up, Sora!" shouted het girl. "Pay attention to what you're doing."

He did just that and saw how angry he was making Squall. The scarred boy had burned one of the pancakes to a crisp. Squall picked it up with the spatula as he cringed, trying to hold back all his anger. "I…AM…PERFECTLY…FINE…SORA!" He held back his tongue, trying not to kill Sora.

He threw the burnt pancake off the stove, and nearly hit Seifer in the process.

"What the fuck!" shouted Seifer as he ducked. "You got the wrong blond, jackass!"

"Not now, Seifer!" growled Squall.

"Fuck you, Leonhart!"

That was all that it took to set Squall off. Squall jumped over the counter and pounced on Seifer. The boys grabbed onto each other and began to wrestle around on the ground as they tried to beat the shit out of the other. Lucky for them, that no one else was around to see this and arrest the boys. Sora's eyes lit up as he watched the violence, while Rinoa just shook her head at them.

Squall elbowed Seifer in the gut, but his head was trapped in one of Seifer's headlocks.

Before the boys could do anymore harm to each other, music could be heard from the roof of the school.

"What's that?" they all said, curiously.

*~*

On the roof of the school, Jamie leaned against the mini stage that Demyx forced him into setting up. This was totally not what he meant by making this up to anyone. Artemis ran up next to him, equally disappointed as Jamie was. They both shook their head at the stage, while the few kids curiously looked at it.

Squall, Sora, Seifer, and Rinoa made it to the roof with the others with them.

The red curtains swung open with an oddly dressed Demyx appearing on the stage. He was dressed up in leather pants with a fishnet shirt and rainbow sleeves. He had a red, studded belt and a pair of Converse with odd makeup on his face. "What's up everybody!" shouted Demyx. "Mr. Demy is here to rock the house! I hope you guys enjoy the show."

"Mr. Demy?" said a little boy.

"I've never heard of him," said a little girl.

"He must not be that popular," said another little boy.

Demyx flinched as he heard the kids' brutal comments. The boy collapsed onto his knees as he dropped the microphone on the ground. "I can't take this anymore!" he cried. "This isn't worth it! These kids just don't like me so why should I even bother trying to get them to like me. I just give up!"

The blond got back on his feet and ran off.

The kids merely shrugged their shoulders and walked off to the bazaar.

Jamie and Artemis were about to run off to chase after Demyx when they realized there was something more they could do. They turned back to the others and saw Squall just standing there, looking mildly hurt by what just happened to Demyx. They could clearly see that the big guy still did care about his friend and hadn't cut him off like he claimed that he did.

"You're coming with us!" shouted Jamie.

Squall just knew that they were talking about him. "Me?" he said, surprised. "Why do you need me? I don't care about what happens to Demyx, remember."

"That's a lie!" said Artemis. "We know that you still care about him! You two are best friends so just suck it up and help us with him."

Rinoa yanked on Squall's arm, forcing the boy to go with them. "I don't care what you say, Squall," she told him. "You're going to help your friend. You're so concerned with acting mature then be the bigger man and help your friend!"

Squall let out a deep sigh before he finally nodded his head and followed them off the roof. The others just stood on the roof with Seifer pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"I'm taking a cigarette break," he told the others.

*~*

A limo pulled up to the school with the red carpet rolling out. Two, blue-skinned Lemures went to the door to open it for their mistress. A white high-heel stepped out of the car as she slowly made her way out. Lulu arrived to the bazaar, disguised in a yellow dress with a floral hat and a white scarf around her body.

Lulu began to laugh, evilly, as she stood at the helpless victims. "How…charming," she said, sarcastically.

She began to walk around the bazaar, searching for her target. She glanced at the photo one last time, knowing that she had to find some hunky teacher named Honjou. That wouldn't be too hard for her. She was excellent at finding beautiful dreamers.

Kids ran past her as she made her way into the building. Lulu flinched as she saw all the little runts scamper past her. It was enough to make her vomit. She couldn't believe how the dreamer worked in a place like this with all these children. She couldn't wait until she could steal the man's Dream Mirror and get the hell out of here.

Her feet and magick guided her into a room where he was supposed to be in. She could tell that he was around here, somewhere. As she kept on walking, a balloon appeared in front of her face.

"Here you go, ma'am," said a male voice.

Lulu instinctively took the balloon from him, seeing the hunky man that lurked behind it. She gasped, softly, as she saw his chiseled features and saw her target in front of her. A smile would've grown in her face, but that would've only alerted the man to the danger he would soon be in.

She just had to be nice and have him come to her.

*~*

Honjou showed Lulu into a classroom so that she could see out the window where he was planning to plant his garden. The beautiful garden that all the kids could see that was not a concrete jungle. He wanted the kids to see the beauty of nature, even if it was only just a tiny garden.

That had long since been his dream to accomplish.

Lulu huffed as she listened to all of this. "What a tiny dream," she said, walking away from him.

"It may be tiny, but it's mighty," he said, laughing. "I'm close to accomplishing it though. Soon the kids will be able to see the beauty of flowers and trees, not massive skyscrapers and coffee shops."

"Sorry to break it to you," said Lulu, "but you're not going to be around to see that dream come true." Honjou turned around to face Lulu. In her hands was her yellow sphere that she waved over herself. Her dressed was replaced with her black, furred one with multiple belts at the bottom. Her makeup turned darker as well with lots of black and purple as she laughed at the man.

Honjou took a step closer towards the window as he stared at her, in fear. "What are you?" he said, softly.

Lulu smirked as she held up a handful of seeds. She threw them all over the classroom with not results immediately happening. "I'm a witch," she said, laughing. "Now, seeds of unhappiness grow!" Dark magick flowed out of her hands as it culminated into a violet orb that began to glow behind her. The magicks within it caused the seeds to bud as wicked, green plants began to grow and distort the natural order of the school.

Screams could be heard as the plants wrapped around the entire school, altering it into a massive, single space.

Honjou looked around to see what had happened to his school. Fear gripped hold of his spirit as he turned to face Lulu. "What have you done?" he said, loudly. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"I need to see if you hold the Golden Mirror," she said, simply. She pulled her pool stick from behind her as she raised her sphere into the air. "Now, let's play some dream pool. Yellow ball in the back pocket!"

She taped on the sphere, causing it to bounce everywhere. The sphere bounced off the plants and zoomed out of sight. Honjou thought he was safe now, but the sphere arrived behind him, knocking his Dream Mirror out.

Honjou let out a painful gasp as he collapsed to the ground with his normal Dream Mirror floating over him.

*~*

Panic and hysteria filled the air as everyone was fleeing the plant infested school.

Kotarou stood in the middle of the hallway where the plants were slowly growing. "I didn't do this!" he shouted, loudly. "I had nothing to do with this!"

Seifer ran up behind the kid, grabbing onto him. He held onto the little boy as he ran out of the building with him. "Now isn't the time to stand around here," he told the boy. "We need to get the fuck out of here."

"You just said a bad word!"

"Yell at me after I get us out of here, alive!"

*~*

Demyx was hiding underneath the expressway with his head against the concrete pillar and a tear rolling down his cheek. Squall stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest. Jamie found a trash can that he was currently sitting on with Rinoa. Artemis was on Jamie's lap as they just waited for the boys to say something.

Neither one would say anything because they were too stubborn and stupid to say anything.

Rinoa kicked Squall's leg, forcing him to hurry up. Squall let out a deep sigh as he turned to face Demyx. "I'm sorry for how the kids behaved," said Squall. "They were in the wrong for picking on you like that."

"You're so lucky, Squall," whispered Demyx. "Everyone just loves you…And why not? You're like perfect. You're the perfect cook, you're perfect at fixing things and sewing, you're close to your family, you're an awesome fighter, you're stronger then almost everyone else, and you're the best Sailor Soldier we have. I doubt even the Outer Sailors are as strong as you are when you're really trying, except for maybe Saturn and Pluto. They don't really count though because Pluto is a Keyblade Master and Saturn has powers over life and death."

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" said Squall.

"I'm sorry," Demyx said, properly. "It's just…ugh!" He stomped his foot on the ground as he turned to face him. "I envy you, sometimes. I envy that you can actually accomplish you're dreams, but I may never live up to mine. I love being in the band, but it's not my dream. I want to make it on my own."

Squall shook his head as he clenched his fists. "Did you just say my dreams are easier to accomplish?" he shouted. "You're totally wrong, Demyx! My dreams aren't easy. Do you know how many years it took me to get good at all of this? It took damn near my entire life! I had to train and workout to get this strong. I had to burn a lot of food before I became this good of a cook. And I sliced my hands open more times then I can count to get good at sewing."

"Are you saying that my bass and singing lessons aren't hard work?" shouted Demyx.

Jamie and Artemis sighed as a fight was about to break out between them. The duo shook their heads as they watched a simple conversation turn into a grudge match. Rinoa covered her face with her hands and screamed into them. She had half the mind to beat them both until they started to behave.

These boys were driving her insane!

*~*

Lulu held onto her Onion Knight doll in her arms. The tiny knight wore orange armor with a tiny shield and sword in his hands. The doll wasn't a child's plaything, it was a weapon that Lulu used to channel her magical energies. She would use it to unleash her most powerful spells against her foes.

And speaking of powerful spells, she applauded herself for what she did with the school.

Lulu started to laugh as she spun around the room. She was so comfortable in here now that her plants had completely taken over. "With it covered in my plants," she said, smiling, "the beautiful dreamers in here will be my helpless victims. Pegasus and the Holder of the Golden Mirror will show up soon enough."

"I would celebrate your victory just yet!" said Sailor Moon.

A red flower began to bloom with the Sailor Soldiers revealed inside of it. Sakura stood at the center, using her powers over flowers to calm this beastly flower. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon stood at her side with Mercury and Mars behind her.

They hoped off the flower and landed a few yards away from Lulu. "We're here to right wrongs triumph over evil!" shouted the Sailor Soldiers. "In the name of the Moon and Planet Power, we shall punish you!"

Lulu merely laughed at them as she faced the Sailors. "Well, I was wondering when the Pumpkins would show up," she said, smiling at them. "Now, I can properly dispose of all my enemies. THUNDER!" She called forth bolts of thunder to attack the Sailors. They all jumped away from her attacks, but she wasn't done with them yet. "I hope you kids like roses because I summon my Lemures, JaraJara!"

Her shadow grew with the latest Lemures arrive to battle the Sailors. A dark face arrived from the Shadow before transforming into a rose woman with a slot machine for a torso. The Lemures, JaraJara, laughed as she faced the Sailors. The reels began to spin before stopping at a trio of seven's.

"JaraJara is here!" shouted the Lemures. "Bombs away!"

Tiny pebbles began to pour out of her body, which exploded once it made contact with the Sailors. They were all blown back towards the plants as they tried to regain their footing. They landed on their feet on top of a giant plant that was twice the size of them.

Before the Sailors could jump off to attack, Lulu snapped her fingers. The plant was brought to life and it clamped up on the Sailors. They all began to shouted as they jumped, using their legs and arms to try and keep it open.

"It's a man-eating plant!" shouted Mini Moon.

"If it only likes men then why won't it let me go?" shouted Sakura.

"He didn't mean it literally," said Mercury.

"Burn it! Burn it!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"I can't use my firepower without burning us!" said Mars.

Lulu and the Lemures laughed together as they watched the Sailors about to be eaten alive.

*~*

Seifer dragged Kotarou to the bridge where the others were at. The kid was in hysterics after seeing Honjou being swallowed by plants, while Seifer knew they were fucked once he saw the Sailors get their asses kicked. Seifer knew he needed to get Squall and Demyx to stop fighting so they could kick some ass.

Once they found them, they saw that Squall and Demyx were still yelling at each other.

"Hey!" shouted Seifer. "The school's being attacked by plants and they have Honjou!"

Kotarou ran towards a silent Squall and Demyx, while the other three watched curiously. The little boy looked up to the both of them, knowing he could turn to them for some reason. "We need help!" he said, nearly in tears. "Call the police! Call the Sailors!"

Squall and Demyx turned to face each other, nodding their heads. This was not the time to let their grudges get the better of them. They just had to pus their fighting aside for another day. Today, they had lives to save and a school to mow.

Squall and Demyx ran back to the lion's den with Artemis and Jamie running after them.

Kotarou stayed at the bridge with Rinoa and Seifer keeping their eyes on the kid.

*~*

They made it to the school just in time to see the Sailors about to be eaten alive by the giant plant. They gasped in horror as they watched this, while Lulu and JaraJara laughed at their suffering. It was a horrible sight filled, which only made Squall and Demyx all the more determined to do something about it.

Lulu was bored and tired of the Sailors. "Oh well," she said, softly. "I'm done with this now. JaraJara, finish off these punks, while I go back to the tent and sleep."

She went to the door so she could leave only when it was slid open with the other three Amazon Quartet standing there. They all looked at Lulu, pissed off to see her. Lulu began to laugh as she took a few steps away from them. Vaan twirled his spear around, Reno smacked his rod against his hand, and Ashe slammed her sword into the ground.

"Hey guys," said Lulu. "You all look so well rested."

"Can it super bitch!" shouted Vaan. "You're so dead!"

They were about to strike when Lulu began to cast her magick. Her Onion Knight doll jumped away from her, landing in front of her. She brought her arms down, while the doll spun around in circles. "Fury, Demi!"

Bolts of dark magick gathered around the trio before exploding into a bolt of energy. They all screamed in horror as they felt a portion of their strength taken away from them. They were forced down to their knees as Lulu's spells hit them seven times.

Lulu picked her doll up and was about to leave once again until Reno threw his rod at the back of her head.

As the Amazon Quartet were busy trying to kill each other, Squall and Demyx held up their Crystal Change Rods to transform. Just as Squall and Demyx were about to transform into Sailor Soldiers, the plants made their move. The plants ensnared the boys, knocking the rods out from their hands. The boys struggled to keep their feet on the ground since the plants wanted to throw them up into the air.

Artemis and Jamie quickly threw the boys' rods back at them, which they were barely able to catch. Artemis was quickly wrapped up by the vicious plants. Their feline friend didn't stand a chance against the vicious plants. Jamie was next on their list. He was easily thrown into the air with the plants cutting into his shirt.

"You need to transform, quick!" shouted Jamie.

"Believe in yourselves!" shouted Artemis. "You have to believe in your strength so you can become true Supers like Mercury and Mars did."

Squall and Demyx tried their best; they knew how to believe in themselves. They knew they had to do something so they could save their friends. They had to be strong if they were going to stop JaraJara from destroying everyone they cared for.

The boys shouted, trying to tap into their powers when time was stopped.

Squall and Demyx looked around to see what had happened. Zexion and Axel warned them that this might happen. The only thing they didn't know was what would happen next when this happened.

Before they even knew it, the plants that held onto them, melted away.

Two boys in SeeD uniforms stood near the boys with a pin on their left breast that had a Jupiter and Venus symbol. They bore a striking resemblance to Squall and Demyx as they had their hands hidden in their pockets. The boys shook their heads as they took a good look at Squall and Demyx.

"Just as stubborn as we were," said Prince Squall.

"Oh yeah," said Prince Demyx.

Demyx was jaw dropped and frozen still, while Squall rubbed his eyes. Squall shook his head and the shock away from him. "You're Prince Squall and Prince Demyx!" he said, awestruck.

Prince Squall huffed as he looked at his current incarnation. "Well, at least I still have a brain," he said, calmly. He turned to Prince Demyx, pointing at Demyx. "He looks like his brain just short circuited."

"You're so mean!" said Demyx.

Prince Demyx applauded the other blond. "So I do speak!" he said, cheerfully. "Well, as you can tell, not much has changed. Even back during the Silver Millennium, we were still going at it like cats and dogs."

"I was the dog," laughed Prince Squall, "but we still knew when to put our differences aside so that we could work together. We knew that we work the best when we fight together to fight our foes."

"You need to believe in each, not just yourselves," explained Prince Demyx. "Can you two do that or would that kill you?"

The boys turned to each other then at their princely, past lives and nodded their heads. "We can do this!" they said, together.

Prince Squall smiled as he held onto Squall's hand. "We are One!" he said, proudly. The Jupiter Crystal sparked with life.

Prince Demyx did the same as he held onto Demyx's hands. "We are One!" he said, smiling.

"We are One!" laughed Demyx. The Venus Crystal began to glow.

The princes faded from view as time resumed and the boys tapped into their Super Sailor powers.

Squall held his Crystal Change Rod up in the air. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" he shouted, loudly. The Jupiter Crystal sparked with power as Squall began to transform. He spun around with his clothes fading as a green ring appeared around him. Bolts of lighting shot up from the ground, which exploded all around him.

His uniform was pretty much the same as it was before. He still had on his tight, green pants, black combat boots with green lines, his Sailor vest, gloves, and tiara. The Super Sailor took over as he grew a pair of transparent shoulder guards with a green ribbon around his waist. The heart on his clip closed as he finished transforming into Jupiter.

Demyx held his Crystal Change Rod into the air as well. "Venus Crystal Power!" he shouted, loudly. The Venus Crystal sparked with life as he started to transform. He spun around with his clothes gone and an orange ring around him. Hearts and stars exploded from the ground as he transformed into a Sailor.

His uniform had the same changes as with the added heart clip, ribbon, and shoulder guards. He still had his orange, short shorts, orange high-tops, and star-shaped earrings. Sailor Venus appeared into battle to help his friends.

*~*

The Amazon Quartet stopped fighting as they felt the power rising into the air. Super Sailor Jupiter and Super Sailor Venus stood on top of one of the vicious plants. The other Sailors looked up in shock and glad to see that their friends were here and working together.

"You're going down, Amazon Psychos!" shouted Jupiter.

"We're here to shut you down, permanently!" shouted Venus.

The Amazon Quartet groaned as they saw the remaining Sailors here.

Sailor Venus made his way over to the Amazon Quartet, jumping over the plants. He landed a few feet away from them as he stood up straight. "Let's see how you like this! Venus Crystal Power!" He swung his hand back, seeing the Venus symbol on his hand with hearts and stars swirling around.

He brought his fingers to his lips, kissing it. An orange heart appeared in his hands as he threw the heart to his waist. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The heart quickly circled around him before transforming into a glowing sphere.

His heart flew towards the Amazon Quartet, blowing up as soon as it reached them.

Sailor Jupiter jumped to the center of the plant prison. "I'm next!" he shouted. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" He swung his arm back with the Jupiter symbol appearing on his hand with lighting swirling around it.

He wrapped his arms around his chest as the lighting rod grew from his tiara. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Bolts of lighting swirled around him with bits of wood rising up. He quickly spun around with a wave of green light shooting out. Electrified bits of wood fired out, blasting the plants into tiny pieces.

The other Sailors were freed from the man-eating plant, while the Lemures was blown to the ground.

Lulu hissed as she turned to the Sailors. "This isn't over yet!" she shouted at them. She pointed at her violet sphere of energy. "You need to destroy my magick to win this battle!

Venus pulled out his Sitar with a smile on his face. "I'm a pro at silencing magick!" he shouted. "I call upon the Seductress of Man." Glistening mist rose up around Venus' feet. "I call upon the Sea Mistress. I summon thee, Siren!"

The mist rose up from the ground as a nude woman appeared, sitting on a rock. The blonde haired summon, Siren, held a harp in her hand as a pair of angel wings began to flap around. They both strummed a few chords, their beautiful music hypnotizing them all.

"Silent Voice," whispered Venus.

Their music released a glistening wave of energy that flew towards Lulu's sphere. The sparking energy crashed against the magical sphere that shattered the magick that was used on it. Siren disappeared after her attack was complete with Venus taking a few steps back.

The spell broke with Lulu shouting in fury.

Jupiter pulled his Gunblade, ready to finish off the Lemures. "I hope you storms!" he shouted, smiling. "I call upon the Bird of the Ancients! I summon the spirit of thunder! I summon thee, Quetzalcoatl!"

A bolt of lighting came down from the sky. The Gunblade exploded with energy as Jupiter released his Crisis Power. A yellow bird rose up from the ground, spreading its glowing wings. Jupiter spread his arm apart, unleashing his power.

Lighting surrounded them both as it gathered into one sphere. "THUNDERSTORM!" shouted Jupiter. Bolts of lighting flared around the Lemures, trapping here within a dome. A final bolt came down from the sky, causing the dome to explode all around her.

JaraJara was blown away as the nightmare ended and Honjou's Dream Mirror was returned to him.

The Amazon Quartet hissed at them as they disappeared from view.

*~*

The bazaar was starting and was a smashing success.

Squall was selling all the stuffed animals like hotcakes. He was too busy selling off all the toys that he didn't even notice Demyx sneak up behind him. The blond had to let out a fake cough before Squall took notice to him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier," said Demyx. He had his arms behind his back so Squall had no clue what Demyx was planning. Demyx finally pulled his hands out, holding up the damaged bear that was now sown back together. "I worked all night on it."

Squall took the bear when he noticed all the bandages on Demyx's hand. "Demy," he said, softly. "I can't believe you did this. Thank you."

Kotarou ran up to the table and snatched the bear out of Squall's hands. "I want this one!" he said, cheerfully. He looked up to the boys, smiling at them. "My daddy said he would buy me anyone of the stuffed animals I wanted. And I want this one!"

"Quit running, Kotarou." Honjou appeared behind the boy with his wallet in his hands. He patted the boy as he smiled at the boys. "Yeah, I guess we're taking this one."

Demyx and Squall's jaws were dropped as they put two and two together.

"You're his father!" they shouted.

"That Devil child is your child!" said Demyx.

"I give you permission to kill the brat," Squall whispered to Demyx.

Honjou began to laugh as Kotarou stuck his tongue out at them. "Yeah, he is my little one," he said, smiling. "He's been acting out a little more since the divorce, but he's a good kid."

The others were standing at the doorway, watching the seen unfold.

Sora looked down at Reks, Melissa, and Masanori. "You three knew that he was his kid, didn't you!" he said to them. "Why didn't you tell us?"

The trio nodded their heads, laughing at all of them. "You never asked us!" they said, smiling and laughing.

Squall and Demyx took the cash from Honjou as they went over to Jamie and Zexion.

*~*

Roxas dragged his feet as he made his way over towards his door, wearing only his pajama pants. His roommate was a heavy sleeper so he didn't worry too much about making too much noise. All Roxas cared about was yelling at the psycho who woke him up so early.

When he opened the door, he wasn't totally surprised to see Naminé standing there.

"I had a vision," said Naminé.

Roxas let out a deep yawn as he scratched his armpit. "Of course you did," he said, mid yawn. "So who is trying to destroy the world now?"

"Not sure," said Naminé, "but the others are going to need a lot of help. I'm already working on a spell to find them."

That made Roxas fully wake up. "Oh, that them," he said, nodding his head. "That's a good idea. Yeah, good idea. While you're doing that, I'll see if I can track them down electronically.

"Good thinking," said Naminé. "We need their help, Roxas. We need to find Lexaeus and Cloud before these dark forces strike."

Roxas nodded his head as he smiled at the girl. "Well, I guess we need to get to work then," he said, closing the door.

* * *

BAM! This is the end of the normal story! On the next chapter, we enter the Black Dream Hole Special, which brings the Sailors close to ultiamte destruction! When children are being abducted all over the world, Reks becomes a victim in the kidnapping plot. The Sailors work with a fairy named Peruru who serves the wicked Queen Badiane. Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine are on the hunt to find Lexaeus and Cloud to help save the world from destruction. Can the Sailors unite in time to save Reks and the world from the Black Dream Hole? Will they survive to return home? Find out in **Black Dream Hole!**


	22. Chapter 22 pt1

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! Part one to the exciting world of Black Dream Hole! I was so AHHHH while writing it. I hope you all love it! P.S. Please read and review my story Bullet For My Soul! I want to get as many fans as possible for that one. Okay. read and review!!!!**

**Black Dream Hole pt.1: **

The sound of a flute filled the air with it luring children out from their deep, beautiful dreams. The harmonious music pulled the children out from their beds and made them wander around the streets of the empty road. Dozens of kids began to wander around the open road as they followed the music, blindly, to its source.

Walking down the road was a young man, wearing white pajamas with a brown vest. His bare feet skipped over the road as he played an alien flute that was more like a straw then anything. His green hair swayed with the orange highlight in his hair reflecting the moonlight.

The children laughed and giggled as they followed the young man down the German road to a strange, flying gondola. It looked like something from a twisted circus with a creepy clown on the front with colorful balloons attached. The green paint job didn't do much to make it look any less freaky. The swirly eyed clown would've grossed the children out if they weren't blindly hypnotized by this pied piper.

Once all of the children were safely on board, the pied piper made the gondola rise into the air as they made their escape.

Flying into the air, the pied piper and the children disappeared from sight.

The only witness left was a boy with white hair and blue eyes, wearing white pajamas.

*~*

Squall made the big mistake of inviting everyone over that day. Winter break had officially started so the gang had their first big break in a long time. Thinking it would be nice to spend time together, Squall invited everyone to come over. However, he forgot who his friends were for a minute.

He forgot that they only knew how to play nice when fighting evil.

Reks and Sora spent the day fighting over the proper way to make cookies. Sora was trying to reach the oven to check on their cookies, while Reks attacked his future father with a spatula. Sora let out a surprised scream as Reks chased him out of the kitchen.

"Don't you day touch our cookies!" said Reks. "They're not ready yet."

Sora yelped again as he pulled the cookbook to the boy's face. "The instructions clearly say twenty minutes! The cookies have been baking for twenty minutes!" he shouted. "It's time to take them out."

"They're not done yet!" growled Reks.

Squall sighed as he went to check the oven himself. He had to pull both boys away from each other first though with his impressive strength. "I'll check it!" he said to them. He leaned towards the oven, turning the light on in the process. He hoped back up as he shook his head at Sora. "They're not quite done yet. The cookies have to be a golden brown so it sometimes takes longer then the twenty minutes the instructions says."

Reks started his victory laugh, while Sora pouted in the corner of Squall's kitchen.

The Moon Cats merely watched as the violence progressed with the boys before they turned to the others.

Axel and Hana were busy molding the dough so that they could be used for baking. Demyx was stirring the bowl so that Axel and Hana had dough to play with. When they were done with that, Zexion's job was to separate the dough so that they can be placed onto the baking sheet. Squall's job was to monitor all of them and make sure they didn't burn his apartment down.

Demyx let out a deep sigh as he dropped the bowl on the counter. He rubbed his stiff arm as he softly cried to himself. "This is too much work!" cried the blond. "My arms feel like they're about to fall off."

Squall checked the bowl, taking a taste with his index finger. He shook his head as he turned to Demyx. "You put too much flour in it," he said, calmly. "The dough is drying too quickly."

"Oh!"

"Get your hand off my side!" shouted Axel.

"Your hand is invading my side!" said Hana.

The duo was pushing each other as they fought for the dough. Squall shook his head as he pried them apart. "Yeah, children!" he shouted at them both. "You're starting to act like Sora and Reks."

Zexion ignored all of the chaos as he used a cup to press down on the dough. There was a bit of flour on the cup, which made his job a lot easier. The cookie dough came out into perfect circles that would be perfect for baking.

Everyone watched as Zexion made perfect cookies.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Hana.

"My mother," Zexion said, simply. "When I was in first grade, she would bake cookies everytime I came home with good grades or whenever I was sad. I would watch her sometimes and saw how she would use a cup to make perfect cookies." A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he continued to work. "It's amazing how cookies made by your mom brightened up your day."

Squall began to chuckle himself as he nuzzled against Zexion. "Edea did the same thing with us back in the orphanage," said the older boy. He kissed Zexion's neck as he held him close. "Every Monday, she would bake cookies for us when we came back from school, only if we did all of our chores on Sunday and finished our homework. We got back from school on four o'clock and there would be dozens of freshly, baked cookies waiting for us. Now, whenever I see that it's four, I just have to have a cookie."

"That's really cute!" said Demyx. He began to pick at the extra chocolate chips on the plate. He kept happily munching away at them, while Axel tried to take the plate away from him. "Hey! I have to make sure they're fresh."

Axel snatched the plate away from his friend. "Sora already ate half the bag!" he shouted. "We have to think about our future like when summer starts and beach season starts! You don't want to jiggle too much on stage. Have memories that are worth memorizing! Plus, we barely have enough for the rest of us."

"Then let me take my half!" said Demyx. "I look damn sexy! I don't have to worry about putting on the pounds so I'll make plenty of memoirs.

Luna shook her head at the boys. "You're going to get fat," she warned him. "You boys eat way too much junk food."

"That's right," said Artemis. "That sexy body of yours won't last if you keep eating too much chocolate."

"There's no such thing as too much chocolate!" shouted Demyx.

Diana began to chuckle as she watched the boys. "They're really funny!" she said, laughing. "I see not much has changed in the past couple of centuries."

Artemis and Luna laughed with their kitten, while Axel and Demyx kept trying to kill each other. Zexion, Squall, and Hana did everything they could to ignore them. Sora and Reks yelped with joy as they checked the cookies again and saw that they were golden brown now.

They pulled the trays out of the oven and watched the fruits of their labors.

Sora laughed with joy as he pointed at his warm cookies. He turned to Reks and his creations. "Ha! Marvel at my perfect cookies!" shouted Sora. "Fear it! It's perfect and yours are hideous and burned and ugly!"

Reks crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from Sora. "I hate you!" he mumbled under his breath. "We'll see how delicious your cookies are! I challenge you to a cookie taste test! My cookies might not be pretty, but I bet they taste better then yours!"

"You're so on!"

Once the cookies were cool enough, the boys had their taste contest.

Sadly for him, Sora lost and Reks was the victor. The others began to try them as well, marveling at how delicious Reks' cookies tasted. Reks' cookies may have looked ugly, but they tasted almost as good as Squall's cookies and were baked with love.

Sora cried on the floor as he held onto one of his nasty cookies. "You guys are jerks!" he said, sadly. "You might not like my cookies, but I'm sure Riku will!"

"If he survives the taste test," laughed Axel.

"Fuck you!"

Sora threw his cookie at Axel's head, which just happened to get stuck in his wacky hair.

*~*

Reks wandered down the road with Diana in his backpack. He had his cookies in a bunny bag, tied with a blue ribbon. "Stupid, irresponsible father!" shouted the boy. "Sora is such a jerk sometimes. I still can't believe he's destined to be my father and the Sovereign of the Earth."

"Believe it!" said Diana. "Sora will grow up to be Neo-King Ventus. Besides, Sora's not so bad. He's still growing up, you do cause a lot of trouble for him though, Prince Reks."

"Whose side are you on, Diana?"

The boy kept on walking down the road when he noticed another boy standing at the window to a candy store. Reks and Diana watched the other boy as he stood there in his red cardigan, tight jeans, and black shoes. The other boy had white hair with lavender streaks running through it, which was wavy and messy, a little longer then Zexion's new hairstyle. His face was pale, but completely flawless with gentle, blue eyes hiding behind his stray bangs. He was taller then Reks was, and taller then Zexion and Sora as well.

He seemed so happy as he stared at the window, at all the delicious treats inside.

Reks decided to figure out what the boy's deal was since he seemed so lonely despite this face of happiness. He noticed that the boy was humming to himself as he approached with his cat. "Hello!" said Reks.

The other boy turned, seeing Reks there. "Hello," he said, softly. "Is there something I can do for you? Am I in your way?"

"Nope!" said Reks. "I was just wondering what you were doing just standing there. Are you waiting for someone?"

"No," said the boy. "I just like watching the people coming in and out. They seem so happy." He turned back to the store window, looking at the people inside it. He then looked down at the cakes, cookies, and other candies that were centered around it. "Even the candies look happy," he said, giggling.

Reks looked at the window with Diana also poking out from his bag. They were both sure that the other boy may have been crazy, but they decided to humor him. "How do they look happy?" he asked. "They don't look like anything, but delicious to me."

The boy started to laugh as he pulled a white flute with a strange curl at the end. He raised it up to his lips as he began to play a gentle melody. The music escaped from the curled end, causing the candies to spring to life. They danced around at the window for a moment, leaving Reks and Diana in shock as they watched them dance.

The boy stopped playing, causing it to return to their proper dishes.

Reks turned back with a surprised look on his face. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Magic," he said, smiling. "I'm Peruru, by the way."

"I'm Reks," said the boy. He pointed at the kitten in his bag. "This is my partner in crime, Diana." Diana began to meow, catching the other boy's attention.

"Nice to meet you both," said Peruru.

"Likewise!" said Reks. That's when he remembered his cookies. He thought it would be nice to give them away to Riku, behind Sora's back, but Peruru deserved them more. The boy grabbed his bag of cookies and handed it over to the boy. "Here, you can take these cookies. I'm sure they'll make you happy. They might be ugly, but they taste awesome."

Peruru began to smile as he took the bag of cookies in his hands. He accepted Reks' kind gesture as he held onto the bag. "Thank you," he said, softly.

"You're welcome!" Reks said, smiling. "You deserved the cookies way more then my stupid, irresponsible father! Well, I have to go now. Bye Peruru!"

"Goodbye Reks, goodbye Diana!" Peruru said, while laughing.

He watched as Reks ran off to home, the boy vanished with a trick of light.

*~*

Riku was sitting on his sofa, reading his warn out copy of "Eragon" for the millionth time as he listened to the radio. He was in love with the story about the young Dragon Rider who fought against a dark empire. He felt a deep connection with the story, seeing as he was an orphan just like the boy who knew nothing of his parents. The only difference between them was that Eragon knew who he was and Riku had no recollection of his youth before the accident that put him into a coma.

Actually, something did stick out to him. He remembered the crash about to happen when a sudden "vision" blinded him. Now he knew what his vision was, it was an image of Prince Riku and Prince Ventus dancing together before the destruction of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium.

Riku's concentration was broken as he heard a loud knock on the door. He sighed as he closed the book and went to his door. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see Sora there as he barged in without a proper invitation. Riku rolled his eyes as he allowed Sora to get away with breaking into his home.

"Come on in, Sora," said Riku.

Sora spun around, holding up his perfect-looking cookies that tasted horrible. He was smiling as he tried to play it all cool. "Well, I baked these cookies and I just thought you might like some!" he said, cheerfully. He began to scoop around the apartment, looking for a certain demon child that belonged to them. "Reks isn't here is he?"

Know he had the dots all put together. Riku had a feeling that cookies had more to do with the insane Sora then what the boy was willing to show. "You baked cookies!" he said, happily. He silver hair flew past him as he took the cookies out from his hands. "That's great, Sora. I'll get us some milk."

"Wait one minute!" howled Sora as Riku took the cookies from him. "I need to know something, Riku. Wait!" He pulled on the purple shirt that Riku was wearing, losing his train of thought. "When did you get this? I don't remember you owning this shirt before."

"Um…I got it the last time I went shopping with Reks," he said, simply. "Why, don't you like it, Sora?"

"I do," Sora said, sadly. Now, he remembered what he was going to yell at Riku about. He shook the sadness out of his head as he looked up to Riku's teal colored eyes. "I need to know something! Who do you love more, me or Reks?"

Riku's eyes lit up in shock as he stumbled back. A weird sound escaped his throat as he found himself unable to speak. "What kind of question is that?" he said, finally finding his voice. "How can you ask me who I love more?"

"Answer the question!"

"Well," said Riku, "I love you both, but for different reasons." He held onto the bag of cookies as he stared Sora in the eye. "I love you because you're so open and honest. You have this innocence around you that makes me feel happy whenever I'm around you. We've been through hell and back together that I just can't picture loving anyone else. Then there's Reks, he's our son. I love him in a different way then you that I never thought possible. He's our little boy; we made him together out of our love. Reks embodies our love for each other and that's why I love him so much."

"So, you don't have a favorite?" asked Sora.

Riku shook his head as he walked up to Sora. He placed a soft kiss on his lips as he gently stroked his cheek. "Asking me to choose between you is like asking me to give up sex," he said, laughing. "I just can't do it."

Sora started to laugh too as he held onto Riku's shirt. "Well, I hope you're only having sex with me," he said, smiling. "I would be heartbroken if you did it with anyone else."

"I would never even think about it," said Riku. He kissed Sora again and again before he finally managed to pull away. He left Sora standing there as he went into the kitchen to get some milk for them.

That's when the radio announcer made a major report that left them both in shock.

"This just in," said the announcer. "Children from all over the world have been mysteriously vanishing from their homes. No one knows where the children have disappeared to, nor who might be responsible for the kidnappings. Governments all over the world are warning parents to keep their children in doors at night with every means of entrance securely locked."

Riku and Sora turned to face each other, knowing that it was time for them to get to work.

*~*

Naminé and Roxas stood at the roof of the dormitories with their hands to their sides. It was past midnight and way past their curfew to be in bed, but they just couldn't sleep. Not when they had so much work to do. They watched two strange gondolas float up into the sky with a countless amount of children on board. Under normal circumstances, they would've stopped that from happening, but there was something else they had to do.

They needed to find Lexaeus and Cloud so they would stand a chance against the kidnappers. Naminé already foresaw the great power that they wielded, which left a bad taste in her mouth. Roxas was smart enough to take his oracle friend's warnings seriously and not be a fool like his older brother.

"Do you have the spell ready?" asked Roxas.

Naminé nodded her head. "I tracked them down to Hawaii," she said, simply. "I don't know what they're doing in the states, but they're there."

"They're probably catching some waves," said Roxas. "Damn! I should've brought my swim suit so I can catch a tan."

"There's no time for that," said the witch. "We have a world to save. Are you ready, Keyblade Master?"

"I'm always ready," he said, smiling. "Shall we go now?"

*~*

Darkness rained over Tokyo as a strange music filled the air, rousing the children from their sleep. No one was immune to the hypnotic melody of the pied piper. No one was safe, not even Reks was immune to its effects. Even though the boy was in a deep sleep, the spell reached him and forced him to awaken.

Reks crawled out of his bed, wearing his red pajamas. He slowly made his way out of bed and out the door. The chalice on his nightstand lit up as Pegasus appeared to the boy's bedside. "No! Reks don't go!" shouted Pegasus. "Don't fall for their trap. Your dreams are danger."

The boy ignored Pegasus' warning and continued to walk away. The winged horse faded as he went to another for aid. His door swung open as he made his way out of the house. Lucky for them, Luna and Diana saw the boy as he left, but failed to stop him as well.

The cat and her kitten ran into another bedroom for aid.

Sound asleep, Sora was crashed out on his bed, snoring up a storm. The boy was twisted all over his bed with the sheets nearly swallowing him. The Crisis Compact on his nightstand was blinking as it tried to alert the boy to danger. Sora ignored it though.

"Wake up!" shouted Luna and Diana. "Get up, Sora! Reks' is in danger."

Sora ignored them as well.

Light filled the bedroom as Pegasus materialized within Sora's bedroom. Luna and Diana moved away from the horse as he nudged Sora's cheek. "Wake up, Sora," said the horse. "Reks is in grave danger. We need Sailor Moon to rescue him."

Sora slowly began to open his eyes. He rubbed his sleepy eye as tried to wake up, but that's when he saw the horse face against his face. The boy panicked as he fell out of his bed, wearing only a t-shirt and his boxers.

"Ow!" said Sora.

Pegasus merely sighed, while Luna shook her head at the boy.

*~*

Once all the initial drama ended, Sora ran out of his house, dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had his Crisis Compact and Reks' compact in his hands. He ran out onto the streets, noticing a countless amount of children wandering around in the open.

"This is so weird!" said Sora.

"Hey, Porcupine Head!"

Axel, Demyx, Squall, Hana, and Zexion showed up as they weaved through the crowd of children. They were all dressed pretty much in the same way. They wore jeans and a simple t-shirt, seeing how as it was too early or late to play dress up.

"Reks is in trouble!" said Reks.

Zexion nodded his head as they stopped in front of him. "Pegasus warned us in his dreams," he said, calmly. "He told us that the children disappearing have something to do with all of this."

Axel agreed with him. "Our circus freak foes have nothing to do with it though," he said, brushing his spikes back. "The energy I sense is completely different then theirs. We have to hurry if we want to save Reks though."

"Follow all the munchkins then!" said Sora.

They all sprang to life, running after all the zombified children that wandered around the streets.

*~*

They arrived to the park, discovering a massive, circus-looking gondola welcoming the children. The sound of a flute could be heard above them, which were only luring more children on board. A countless amount of children were already pilled into the gondola and more just kept on coming.

Everyone split up to try and help the kids, while Sora went on the hunt for Reks.

Reks wasn't too difficult to spot. Sora could spot the boy's wacky hair color only a mile away. The brunet released a sigh of relief as he chased after Reks, screaming after the boy. "Reks! Reks!" shouted Sora.

He grabbed a hold of the boy, yanking him by his arm. "Reks!" shouted Sora. "Snap out of it, brat."

Reks fought Sora, trying to push and pull away from him. His eyes were glassy just like all the other hypnotized children. "No! Let me go!" screamed the boy. "I have to go to Candy Land! Let me go!"

Sora shook his head as he pulled Reks into the air. "You left me no other choice then!" he said, threateningly. He sat Reks over his leg, pushing the boy's butt into the air. He raised a hand in the air, about to spank the boy, when the hypnotic hold on Reks shattered. "This will hurt you a lot more then me."

"Sora, what are you doing?" shouted Reks.

The blue-eyed boy blinked his eyes as he rolled Reks off his leg. "Oh, well then," he said, calmly. "Looks like you're not a zombie anymore."

"What?"

The others weren't having much look with the kids as Reks saw what was happening. They tried to make the kids snap out of their trances, but the kids were a lot more stubborn then Reks was. Squall actually got kicked in the leg by one of the little "darlings," while Demyx narrowly escaped being bit.

"We want to go to Candy Land!" shouted the children as they raced to the gondola.

The flute stopped playing, which forced the remaining children to pass out on the ground. They all looked around, wondering why the music stopped and where it had came from in the first place. When they looked up at the gondola, they discovered a young man standing on top of the clown face at the bow. He turned to face the Sailors, looking hardly any older or younger then the rest of them.

His green hair swayed in the breeze as he held up a straight flute. He let out a soft sigh as he stared at the boys and the girl. "Well," he said, sounding disappointed, "I'm guessing you're going to be a thorn in my side. You can't stop me. You can't stop me for taking the children away."

"Want to bet?" shouted Axel.

"I'll take that wager!" shouted Hana.

The youth huffed as he dug his hand through his pocket. "We'll see how you feel after this treat!" he shouted. He pulled his hand out, revealing a couple of pieces of candy. He threw them in the air, which slowly fell down to the ground. "Now, attack these miserable teenagers, Bon Bon Babies!"

He pressed his flute to his lips and began to play once more. The pieces of candies exploded into chubby, children-like creatures with pale skin and blue-white stripped pajamas. The Bon Bon Babies laughed, manically, at the Sailors as they floated above their heads. There were a total of six, each looking just as creepy as the last.

His playing roused the children up from their sleep and caused them to walk back into the gondola with the other happy, playful children. Reks was immune to his effects this time, but the Bon Bon Babies weren't. One by one, they descended to the ground, ready to attack.

Screams filled the air as they tried to jump out of the way.

Axel was knocked down by one, while Demyx barely managed to dodge one. Squall threw himself into the air and caught one as it flew past him. Zexion and Hana spun out of the creatures' path as they went after them. The duo spun back around as another one tried to crash into them.

One of the babies went flying after Sora and Reks, causing the boys to run around the playground, in circles, as they tried to escape it.

"Why does this always happen to us!" shouted the boys.

Axel threw himself back on his feet, barely missing the baby that was after him. He pulled one of his scrolls from his pocket and held it up. "Sacred Fire, cleanse this evil!" he shouted. "Fireballs Charge!" He threw his spiritually, powered scroll at his foe, freezing it in mid-air. "We need to transform!" he told everyone. "Distract these creatures long enough for you to transform!"

He held his Crystal Change Rod up in the air. "Mars Crystal Power!" The Mars Crystal began to glow as he quickly spun around. A wave of fire rose up from the ground, transforming him into Sailor Mars.

Demyx bumped the baby out of the way before it could crush him. He got his Crystal Change Rod out and began to transform as well. "Venus Crystal Power!" The Venus Crystal started to glow as he spun in a circle. A wave of hearts and stars rose up around him, transforming him into Sailor Venus.

Squall held onto the baby that was trying to push him against the gondola. With all his strength, he threw the baby away then grabbed his Crystal Change Rod. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" The Jupiter Crystal exploded with light as he spun around. A wave of lighting rose up from the ground, transforming him into Sailor Jupiter.

Zexion dove out of the way from his baby. He managed to flip back around with his Crystal Change Rod in hand. "Mercury Crystal Power!" The Mercury Crystal started to glow as he spun around in a circle. A wave of icy water came up from the ground, transforming him into Sailor Mercury.

Hana moved away from her baby with the strap of her shirt sliding down her shoulder. She quickly fixed that one before getting her Sakura Crisis Compact out. "Cherry Passion Power!" The lid to her compact vanished with her Sakura Crystal glowing with light. Cherry blossom petals floated all around her as she transformed into Sailor Sakura.

Sailor Mars removed his scroll from the baby before jumping into the air. His ribbon flew behind him as he grabbed his Chakrams from thin air. "Mega Mars Fire Flash!" A stream of fire roared out with several rings wrapped around it, burning the baby.

Sailor Jupiter came swinging in with his Gunblade. His baby went flying away from him, but he was more then able to catch up to him. "I gotcha!" he shouted into the air. He sliced the baby with his blade, cutting apart with one slice.

Sailor Sakura dove onto the ground, doing a roll in the process. She sprang back into the air with the strength in her arms. "Sakura Stun Spray!" She blasted her baby with poisonous spores, which suffocated the baby.

Sailor Mercury spun around as he began to summon his harp. He played the aquatic, harp strings with his gloved fingers. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Streams of water poured out from his harp, freezing and blasting his baby away.

Sailor Venus pulled his Sitar out and spun around with it. He began to play a few chords, while his baby came flying towards him. "Super Venus Love-Chain Smash!" A chain of hearts came flying out from his Sitar, blasting away the baby. He whipped the chain so it would go towards the baby that was chasing after Sora and Reks, blasting it with one shot. "Now would be a good time to suit up!"

Sora and Reks stopped running then they nodded their heads at Venus. Sora tossed Reks' compact to him as he raised his up in the air. Reks followed this action as he brought his up to the air. "Moon Crisis Dream Action!" they shouted together. Their ribbons wrapped all around their bodies as they spun around with waves of light traveling up their flesh. Crescent Moons and X's exploded all around them as they transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon.

The boys finished suiting up and raced towards the gondola.

The young man stopped playing his flute once he sensed all his Bon Bon Babies were now gone. He rose up from his spot on the gondola, slowly floating into the air. "Where did you get those powers?" he shouted. "How dare you destroy my babies?"

"Like we really care!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You're babies were nasty anyways."

"We are Sailor Soldiers!" shouted Sailor Mini Moon. "We stand for truth and justice."

"In the name of Planet Power, we shall punish you!" finished Sailor Moon.

The young man huffed as he faced the Sailors. "Well, Planet Power won't save you miserable brats!" he growled. "Nothing will save you from my flute."

"Poupelin, stop!" The young man brought his flute back to his side as he and the Sailors turned towards the playground. Standing next to the slide was a silver haired boy with lavender streaks in his hair. Mini Moon gasped as he recognized this boy from earlier. The young man apparently recognized this boy as well by the angry look on his face.

The boy stood forward, pleading with him once more. "Please, big brother, we must stop this!" begged Peruru. "This isn't right. We shouldn't be abducting children."

Poupelin growled as he glared Peruru down. He remained above them as he clenched onto his flute. "So, you would betray us, Peruru?" he said, loudly. "You would betray us and our Queen Badiane? You are a miserable excuse of a Dream Fairy. No wonder you were so easy to toy with. That child will die because of you."

"Don't you threaten him!" shouted Peruru. "You leave him out of this!"

Sailor Moon leaned towards Mars with a curious look on his face. "What do you think they're talking about?" he asked, softly. "What kid are they talking about?"

Mars shrugged his shoulders at the brunet. "I have no clue," he said, softly. "I say we take advantage of this though and get the kids out of here. This circus freak can't do anything to them if we get them as far away from here as possible."

"POUPELIN!" came a loud, thunderous voice that froze everyone with fear. The eyes on gondola blinked as it released a projection of a woman. The woman was deathly pale with a red star on her forehead with curly, black hair and red makeup around her eyes. She wore a hood looking thing on her head, which was red and cream colored. Only her head could be seen, but that was enough to inflict fear upon everyone. "What is taking you so long?' she said, angrily. "The others have already returned to the palace."

The young man floated into the air, bowing before her. "Forgive me, Queen Badiane," he said, calmly. "I'm being held up by these magical brats and Peruru. Your Majesty, Peruru has betrayed us and is siding with our enemies."

"That's not true!" shouted Peruru. "I'm not siding against anyone." He began to float up into the air, facing his queen for himself. "This isn't right, my queen! We shouldn't be using the children like this."

"Enough!" shouted the queen. "Poupelin, dispose of Peruru with our enemies and bring the children back to the palace." Her image disappeared from the sky, leaving a smile on Poupelin's face.

He turned back as he held up his flute. "My pleasure," he said, darkly. He released a blast of dark energy at Peruru, which knocked him to the ground. He then turned his sights on Sailor Mini Moon as he began to create another Bon Bon Baby.

The baby went flying towards Sailor Mini Moon, but was intercepted by a red rose. Standing on top of a tree was none other then Tuxedo Mask. The caped hero came down to help the Sailors with another rose in hand. "So these are the children stealers?" said Tuxedo Mask. "We must be quick if we wish to stop them."

"There's no stopping us!" shouted Poupelin as he summoned more babies.

A baby came crashing down from the air, smacking Tuxedo Mask in the chest. The wind left his body as he was thrown back against the gondola. As he slid off, landing on his knees, another baby came crashing into him again. He flew towards the ground, landing near the panicked Sailors.

"Tuxedo Mask!" cried Sailor Moon and Mini Moon.

"Tuxedo Mask!" shouted the other Sailors.

A grunt escaped the man's lips as another baby crashed onto his chest. The baby pinned him to the ground, knocking every bit of air out of him. It took only a second for Tuxedo Mask to pass out on the ground. Sailor Moon went charging forward, removing his tiara from his forehead.

"Moon Tiara Master!" He threw the golden disc at his foe, blasting it into pieces and saving Tuxedo Mask's life.

Mini Moon came racing after them, but he was quickly snatched up by a group of Bon Bon Babies. His screams filled the air as he was thrown onboard the gondola with the others children. The Sailors went racing after him, but the doors closed as soon as they reached him. Poupelin disappeared within the gondola, forcing it to fly away.

"Mega Mars Fire Flash!"

"Superior Jupiter Supreme Thunder Zap!"

"Maximum Mercury Shinning Illusion Blast!"

"Super Venus Love-chain Smash!"

"Sakura Stun Spray!"

The Sailors' attacks crashed onto the gondola, but left not even a scratch on it as it floated away into the sky.

Sailor Moon's screams filled the air as he wept for a barely breathing Tuxedo Mask and a kidnapped Sailor Mini Moon.

Peruru slowly rose back up to his feet as he carried his injured self over to the Sailors.

*~*

The gondola ascended past the Earth's atmosphere with Poupelin playing a musical note. Mini Moon was grumbling next to all the happy children with his arms crossed over his chest, while they were dragged off into an unknown place. Poupelin's music reached the barrier that relieved a massive palace above the Earth.

The gondola flew towards palace, making a safe landing at the docks. The children raced out of the gondola to the palace that they claimed was Candy Land. Mini Moon went running out of the gondola as Poupelin disappeared from view. The young Sailor brushed his hair back as he figured out a plan of attack.

"I need to find out whose in charge and kick some ass," said the boy. He summoned his sword and shield as he prepared for war. He ran down the long hallway, wondering where all of the children disappeared too.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw a dark abyss waiting beneath him. He slowly leaned forward, seeing strange, crystal chambers that led down to the abyss. "What the heck?" he said, softly.

Before anything else could be done, bolts of dark energy rose up from the abyss. Mini Moon let out a sharp scream as they wrapped around his body, forced him to drop his weapons, and dragged him into the dark depths. Mini Moon's screams filled the air as he was pulled passed all of the chambers, which were filled with sleeping children.

Mini Moon was pulled into the deepest depths of abyss, landing on the ground.

Dark energy roared around him as Mini Moon picked his head up. Standing before him was Queen Badiane, who stood like an obelisk over him. She wore a red and cream colored dress similar to the hood she wore in the projection. The dress covered her entire body as she held onto a black staff with a red star on top.

The boy gulped as he saw this towering figure. "You're the one who kidnapped all the children?" he shouted at her. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Such purity," laughed the queen. "I've been collecting the children of the Earth to be used for my Black Dream Hole. My Black Dream Hole will destroy everything on this planet. I'll feed it all your youthful dreams to swallow this miserable planet whole! All the denizens of this planet will be trapped within my Crystal Chambers, used as a power source for the Black Dream Hole. I shall become the supreme ruler of the universe and you, my charming Sailor, are a source of great purity and strength. You will be a great power source."

She raised her hand up in the air, brining Mini Moon up into the air and shocking his fragile body.

*~*

The sun felt awesome against them as the pounding, Pacific waters crashed against their surfboards. Broad smiles stretched across their cheeks as they faced each other. They descended and ascended with the waves. Spending almost the entire day out in the Hawaiian waters was the best way to begin the Christmas Holiday.

Nearly every curve of their body was exposed to the elements. The larger, curly, brown haired man with earthy, brown eyes wore brown trunks that cut off just at his knee caps. He was physically large, built like a football player. The other man, a spiky haired blond with gorgeous, blue eyes wore shorts that only covered from his waist to his thighs. His figure was lean and tight like the perfect swimmer that he was. Neither one had a shirt covering their delicious muscles from sight.

"Race you to shore?" said Cloud Strife.

"It's not a race if I always win," said Lexaeus Tenou.

The nineteen year old, Sailor Soldiers of the Outer Planets, surfed their way back to shore, moving past the crashing waters.

Lexaeus was laughing at Cloud as he firmly held onto the lead. There was no stopping him when it came to races. Lexaeus took a faint breath, smelling something foul in the air. "The wind is howling," he said, softly. "Something is coming."

Cloud easily surfed past his companion, winning the race for once. Even though he was a Soldier of the Sea, Cloud couldn't compete with the Soldier of the Wind. This time though, Cloud would win and steal the gold. He surfed past him, reaching the shore when he felt the water cry. "Oh no," he said, softly, "the sea is calling to me. Something horrible has happened."

The duo made it to the shore with Cloud winning for a change. Their victory was cut short though by all the trouble they felt going on in the Earth. They struck their boards to the sand as they reached for their towels to dry themselves off.

As they did that, light flashed across the beach, welcoming Naminé and Roxas to Hawaii.

Cloud, quickly, wrapped his towel around his waist. He didn't want to expose the minors to his near-nude form seeing as how he was legally an adult. "Why am I not surprised to see you both here?" he told them. "As soon as we sense trouble, you show up."

Lexaeus elbowed his friend as he bore a smile for them both. "Welcome to Hawaii, Prince Roxas and Lady Naminé," he said, kindly. He took another deep breath and felt the vibrations from the ground. "I suppose you're here to warn us of impending doom?"

Naminé stepped forward with Roxas following behind her. The young witch had her hands locked together at the front of her plaid skirt and sweater. "I had a vision of the world being destroyed by this black hole by a malevolent force," she told them. "Have you heard the reports of the children disappearing?"

"A few of the kids have already been taken from the island," said Cloud. "We were going to work on investigating it tomorrow."

"No need," said the witch. "My dark force is connected to the kidnappings. The other Sailors are already on there way to combat this evil, but it won't be enough. We need Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune."

Lexaeus nodded his head, along with Cloud. "We're ready to bear arms," said the larger youth. "Just tell us where we need to be and we'll fight."

"You're such a good boy, Lex," said Roxas.

Naminé held out her hands as Roxas went over to Cloud and Lexaeus. "I have a spell that will transport the three of you near our enemy's lair," she said, calmly. "Our enemy's base is located in space, just above our atmosphere. I don't have enough power to transport you directly there so it's up to you to break through the Earth's atmosphere and reach the base."

"We can do that," said Cloud. He went through his bag, pulling out two Planet Wands. His had a blue handle with a marine green orb on top with a ring around it. The golden star on top bore the Neptune symbol.

He threw the other Planet Wand, which Lexaeus caught. Lexaeus' wand was yellow handle with navy blue orb on top with a v-shaped ring. The golden star on top bore the Uranus symbol. He raised his Planet Wand into the air and began to transform. "Uranus Planet Power!" Light glowed all around his body as his trunks disappeared as he spun around. A gust of wind blew up from the ground with chunks of rocks swirling around him as he transformed.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Cloud's body was covered with light as his shorts vanished and he spun around in a circle. A wave of salty water came up from the ground as he transformed.

The Sailors of the Outer Planets stood next to each other. Sailor Uranus wore navy blue pants that hugged his legs with black boots. His elbow-length gloves were crossed over his chest and yellow, heart tie-clip. A navy blue gem was placed on his tiara. Sailor Neptune wore a pair of marine green shorts that cut off to show off his butt, wearing a pair of blue boots. His gloved hands were on his sides with his blue, heart tie-clip swaying with his tie. A marine green gem was placed in his tiara.

Roxas began to smile as he grabbed his Keychains out from his pockets. "Well, I'm glad to have you two on my side," said the blond. "Now, it's my turn to suit up. Oathkeeper! Oblivion! Power!" He threw his black crown and yellow star Keychains into the air with trails of light flashing from it. The light washed over him, giving him new clothes to wear.

The Keybearer wore a pair of loose white pants with black boots underneath his pants. A black vest appeared on his skinny chest, which was quickly covered by a white coat. His palms and forehead burned as the Earth and Moon symbols appeared on his flesh, giving him a checkered wristband and multiple rings on his fingers and earrings.

The Keychains exploded with light as they turned into the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. The black Keyblade with demon wings around the hilt and a white Keyblade with angel wings at the hilt floated to his hands. A blue gem sparkled on Oblivion, while a curved heart glew on Oathkeeper.

"Good luck, boys," whispered Naminé. She held her hands up into prayer as magick began to swirl over her being. The Sailors and Keybearer stood around her as they waited for her to work her magick. "Magick forces take them far. Send them to the innocent babes. Send my friends to save the children!"

Light rushed over them as the trio was immediately teleported into space.

The light was nearing the atmosphere as the trio reached their limit.

"How are we going to break the atmosphere?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Don't ask me," said Sailor Uranus. "I'm just the muscle, you're the brains."

"Well," said the Keybearer, "Aqua did mention something to me about this. She told me that during the Keyblade Wars, Keyblade Masters and Keyblade Warriors would travel from world to world with their Keyblades. Maybe if I can figure out how to tap into that ability, we'll be able to break through the atmosphere."

Sailor Neptune nodded his head as the pressure of the Earth's gravitational pull began to break through Naminé's spell. "Well, you'd better hurry," he said, loudly. "We're reaching the atmosphere and gravity doesn't want us to escape."

The Keybearer threw his Keyblades forward; both of them flew into the air. Light sparked as the blades connected together as it kept flying higher. He raised his hand up with his palm and forehead glowing with the Earth and Moon symbols. "Please, Keyblade, give me strength. Help us escape the atmosphere!" he shouted. "Keyblade Rider Power!"

His Keyblades exploded in size as they tripled in size. The demon and angel wings broke away as the handles of the swords connected together. The giant Keyblades were connected together with the wings creating jet streams passed it.

It took everything they had for the trio to grab onto the Keyblade Rider. They pulled themselves up with the Keybearer at the center. Uranus and Neptune were at his sides, holding onto the wings.

"That was too cool!" shouted the Keybearer.

"Perfect timing too," said Uranus. "We've reached the atmosphere.

"Here we go!" said Neptune.

They closed their eyes just as the Keyblade Rider broke through the Earth's atmosphere, taking them to the Dream Palace where the Black Dream Hole was gathering in power.

*~*

Riku was laying in bed with the covers pulled up to his shoulders. He was sleeping peacefully with gauze wrapped all over his body. The gauze around his forehead was blanketed by his silver hair, while he was stripped down to his boxers as Zexion, Squall, Axel, and Demyx worked on patching him up. Hana worked on keeping Sora sane, while Peruru hid himself in the shadows. He was now in bed, getting his rest with Sora and the Moon Cats at his bedside.

Sora cried in Riku's hand, feeling horrible about what happened only an hour ago. He failed to rescue Reks and keep Riku safe. Once again, his son was kidnapped by their enemy and his boyfriend was on his deathbed. He had failed the two men that he cared most about in the world.

"He'll survive, Sora," said Luna. "His healing powers have stabilized him. He just needs to rest now."

"We'll keep an eye on him for you though," said Artemis. "We'll use our healing powers if it calls for it."

"Don't worry, my king!" said Diana. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to Riku."

Sora continued to weep as he picked his head up from Riku's bedside. He smiled at the cats as he tried to stop crying. "Thank you," he said, softly. "Thank you all so much."

The others stood together in a tight circle, while Peruru watched from the doorway. They all remained silent as they watched Sora weep. Not even Axel would make fun of Sora for this; even he wanted to cry for the brunet.

Hana turned towards the dream fairy, feeling a strange pull to him. She never caught a good look at him before seeing as how they were busy trying to fight the Bon Bon Babies and save Reks and keep Sora sane. Somehow, she just felt that she knew him from somewhere. Maybe it was distant dream or in another light, but there was just something special about him that she just couldn't' place.

Riku slowly began to open his eyes as he smiled at Sora. "Is Reks safe?" he asked, weakly.

Sora's eyes lit up in shock as he stared at him. He watched his broken boyfriend as he barely had the strength to even speak. It broke Sora's heart to see him like this, but he couldn't break Riku's heart. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "The kid's sleeping now though. He's so stubborn."

"Thanks for lying to me, Sora," Riku said, softly, before closing his eyes again. "Promise me, you'll save him…"

After that, Riku returned to a deep sleep, leaving Sora with more tears.

Peruru stepped away from the doorway with his pajamas swaying. He was heart broken that his brother abducted Reks and he saw how evil his brother was, but he couldn't let that cloud his thoughts if they were going to move forward. "We need to hurry," he said, calmly. "If you want to stop the queen and rescue Reks then we need to act fast."

Sora pulled himself to together, holding onto his Crisis Compact. He stood up and turned to face everyone. "Let's get going then," he said, holding back all his tears and pain. "We have children to save and a queen to dethrone."

The others all agreed as they followed Sora and Peruru out of the apartment to an unknown fate.

* * *


	23. Chapter 22 pt 2

**Author's Note: WOOOOOOO! Thanks for all the pretty reviews my friends. Enjoy this update. Read and review.**

**Black Dream Hole pt. 2: **

The Sailors suited up for war as they went back to the park of their nightmares. Peruru led the party with his curled flute in his hands, which he began to play. Crazy swirls appeared in front of them, revealing one of those crazy gondolas that belonged to the servants of Queen Badiane. The gondola door opened with a wooden staircase crashing onto the ground.

Peruru made his way to the staircase, stopping next to it. "Alright," he said, calmly. "This will take us to the Dream Palace, but once we're there then we're on our own. Queen Badiane won't be easy to defeat. She's powerful and insane thanks to the intoxicating power of the Black Dream Hole. Are you sure you're all ready for this?"

"More then ready," said Super Sailor Moon as he ascended the staircase.

The other Sailors followed behind him as Peruru went in after them, sealing the door behind them.

The Sailors made their way to the top of the gondola, on the open bridge. They stood around the front of the boat as Peruru began to play his flute. The soft melody caused the gondola to rise up into the air, taking them to where the Dream Palace could be found.

Peruru eventually stopped playing once the reached a certain altitude.

Sailor Mars stood beside Sailor Venus near the edge of the gondola. "Can we really trust this kid?" he asked, softly. "What if he's leading us to a trap?"

"If he is then we kick his ass," Venus said, simply. "I hope he's not our enemy though. We need as many friends as we can get to rescue Mini Moon. We can't afford to make an enemy of a potential ally."

"Good point," said Mars.

"Besides, he doesn't seem evil to me," said Venus. "He's too sweet." He pointed at the other boy, pointing at the bag wrapped around his waist. Mars took a closer look, seeing what was there for himself. "Mini Moon must've given him those cookies. If Mini Moon can trust him then that's good enough for me. We had to learn our lesson the hard way with Marluxia, Sailor Saturn, and General XI."

"Don't remind me," whispered Mars.

Sailor Mercury scanned the area for the hidden palace, while Sailor Jupiter wandered around the gondola. Sailor Moon was glued to the front of the gondola as he clenched onto his compact. He prayed that they could save Mini Moon from the evil clutches of this Queen Badiane. He didn't want to lose the boy like this. He refused to let Reks go down like this.

Sailor Sakura turned to her side, watching Peruru. She kept her eyes on him as she struggled to try and remember where she knew him from. The Sakura Crystal blinked softly behind her compact as a result of this. There were so many memories locked away that she didn't even know what they could mean.

Peruru looked back, seeing the only girl on the team, staring at him. A faint blush formed on his cheeks as he tried to look away. Even the Dream Fairy had to admit that he found the girl stunning and terribly familiar to him. He was unable to picture where he knew her from. He tried as hard as he could, but his memory failed him.

The silence was finally broken as the girl snapped out of her thoughts. She stepped a few inches forward, facing him. "Where did you come from, Peruru?" said Sailor Sakura. "Were you always with these children, stealing creeps?"

He shook his head at her as he gripped onto his flute. The other Sailors turned to listen to what he was clearly struggling to say. "I was born eighteen years ago as a human. I know I wasn't all human in my previous life," he said, softly. "I know that in a past life, I suffered a great tragedy, shortly before my death. I don't know what happened, but I knew it was terrible and I lost someone dear to me. When I was finally reborn, I was born into a family of kind Gypsies who raised me with love and compassion for all things."

"Gypsies," said Sailor Mars. "Like real Gypsies?"

Peruru nodded his head with a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, we lived in Romania and everything," he said, laughing. "About fourteen years ago, I fell in love with a boy in my tribe. He was so sweet and kind to me. When I was sixteen, I became pregnant. Nobody in my tribe understood it, but they still loved us just the same as I eventually gave birth to our son, Rain. About a year later, my boyfriend died of lung cancer," he said, woefully. He tried to suppress the melancholy memories, focusing only on the good times.

"I began to have visions that led me to Poupelin, who I learned was my brother in a past life. I abandoned Rain with my family for his safety and followed him to the service of Queen Badiane where I became one of her Dream fairies. We started to hunt children about two weeks ago, using them to power Badinage's Black Dream Hole, which she will use to destroy the Earth if she gets enough children to power it."

Peruru turned to Sailor Moon with a soft smile on his face. "I understand what it's like to lose a son," he said, softly. "I gave mine up for his safety and yours was taken from you. I'll do everything I can to bring you and Reks back together. I swear it."

Sailor Moon began to smile as he turned to face Peruru. He held out his hand and shook the older boy's hand. "Thank you, Peruru," he said, softly. "I appreciate it."

Their time of happiness was cut short just as the Dream Palace appeared. The gondola was flying closer towards it with the Sailors quickly plotting an attack plan. Before they could even come up with a clear answer, something whizzed from the castle and was coming towards the gondola. None of them knew what it was from the great distance, but once it was close enough they shrieked in terror.

A cannonball crashed into the balloons that kept the gondola suspended in the air. Terror filled the air as flames rained over them, which Mars quickly tamed. The Sailors and Peruru slid all over the gondola as it began to fly lopsided. They slide all the way to the edge, nearly falling off in the process.

Over in the castle, Poupelin instructed two of his fellow comrades, Banane and Orangeat, to attack them. "Blast them down from space!" he shouted. "Kill those Sailors and the traitor, Peruru! We no longer need them now that the queen has found a new power source."

"On it!" shouted the other two henchmen.

Cannon fire raced through space and was going straight for the gondola.

Mercury raised his arm in the air with his Lexicon flying in front of him. "MAXIMUM MERCURY SHINNING ILLUSION BLAST!" A torrential blast of bone-chilling water came straight out of his Sailor Weapon. The water crashed into the cannonball, freezing it upon contact and sparing them all from further harm.

The gondola was too close to the palace for Poupelin and the others to attack without risking blowing themselves up. They went back into the palace to prepare for their arrival. The Sailors and Peruru, meanwhile, devised a way to survive the drastic impact that they were about to take. The others were pretty much useless, but Mercury was able to calculate a safe means for them to land.

"We need to get off the gondola! We have to use a Sailor Teleport and right now," instructed Sailor Mercury.

"Everyone get together!" shouted Sailor Jupiter as he held onto Peruru's arm.

The Sailors gathered together with Peruru hanging onto them. They called on their Planet Powers with their bodies radiating with power. "SUPER SAILOR PLANET TELEPORT!" they shouted together.

The gondola crashed onto the palace grounds, sliding to the edge of a dark abyss. Smoke flew in every direction as pieces of the gondola broke up due to the harsh impact. Seven, colorful beams of light rushed off the gondola that reached the ground just outside the gondola.

*~*

The colorful beams faded with the Sailors and Peruru making a much safer landing on the tiled road.

Sailor Moon collapsed to his knees, taking in a deep breath. He knew that trying to save Mini Moon was going to be a challenged, but he wasn't exactly prepared for this. He didn't expect their rescue mission to be this extreme.

"Nice save, Mercury," said Sailor Mars. "We owe you, big time."

"Yeah!" said Venus. "Once we get Mini Moon, stop the evil woman, and go back to Earth, we're buying you dinner! A five star dinner with appetizers, soup, salad, an entrée, and desert! Whatever you want, we got it covered."

Mercury panted for breath with the others with a soft smile on his face. He relished at the thought of a five star dinner complete with everything Venus just said. He would kill for a good meal right about now since he was pretty sure he lost half his body weight from nearly dying juts now.

Laughter filled the as the Sailors and Peruru looked up a tiled plateau only a few feet away from them. Standing there was Poupelin and his other associates.

Orangeat wore a colorful shirt and pants that were mixed with pinks, reds, and blues. He had an orange scarf in front of his chest with green leaves and oranges for hair. His flute had a leafy design to it. Banane wore a yellow and blue robe that went down to his knees. He had a yellow cleric hat with a green stripe running up it. His flute appeared to be a normal, blow horn.

Poupelin began to applaud the Sailors along with his comrades. "Welcome to the Dream Palace!" he said, loudly. "It's so good of you to come join us before our moment of victory. Queen Badiane's Black Dream Hole is near completion thanks to the donation of your Sailor friend."

"Give Mini Moon back!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Not a chance!" said Orangeat. "That kid is worth a million children!"

"That's right," said Banane. "The Black Dream Hole is just going to eat up all his pretty dreams and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

Venus clenched his fist as he stood forward. "You really want to bet?" he said, loudly. He kissed his lips, causing an orange heart to appear. He threw the heart to his sides, causing it to rapidly orbit around his waist. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" He sent his glowing bomb straight towards them.

"Let me help!" shouted Sakura. She raised her hand up in the air with multiple, cherry blossom petals fluttering around her. "Sakura Petal Whip!" She circled her hand around and caused the petals to form her whip, which she threw at them.

The trio played a note on their flutes, creating a protective barrier from their attacks.

Poupelin laughed at them as he dropped the flute to his side. "We need to be careful with these ones," he said to his friends. "They're capable of using powerful magick against us. We should send the Bon Bon Babies to fight for us."

"Yeah!"

They threw multiple candies in the air before playing notes on their flutes. The candies began to morph into Bon Bon Babies with Poupelin's being blue, Orangeat's being pink, and Banane's being red. The Bon Bon Babies began to circle around the Sailors, ready to attack them.

Sailor Jupiter slide forward with lightning sparking around him. "I'll blast these punks sky high!" he growled. His lightning rode came out from his tiara as he began to spin around in a circle. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" A green wave of light poured out from his tiara with electrified pieces of oak rushing out from it. The electrified oaks crashed into everyone of the babies, blasting them apart.

However, Jupiter's attack didn't destroy them. The Bon Bon Babies were able to regroup and revive themselves. The babies were brought back to life and laughed at the Sailors and Peruru for their futile efforts at defeating them.

They all took a step back, wondering why Jupiter's attack failed.

"The Black Dream Hole is nearly complete!" roared Poupelin. "Our power is too strong for you."

Peruru shook his head as he stood away from the Sailor Soldiers. "Please, Poupelin!" he shouted, once more. "We must stop this. Badiane is clearly using us; why else would she endanger innocent children? Please brother, see the truth, listen to reason."

"Enough of your lies, Peruru!" shouted Poupelin. "Bon Bon Babies, attack!"

The Bon Bon Babies were on the move again. The Sailors braced themselves for impact as they got ready to tap into their powers. The Sailors were about to summon all their strength when they felt a torrential and earthly power rush over them.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

A yellow orb with an outer ring around it came rushing towards the babies. It blew the ground and created a gust of wind as it raced across the ground. The yellow orb was followed by an aquatic orb with an outer ring around it as well. Streams of water trailed behind it as it merged with the other orb.

The giant orb crashed into the Bon Bon Babies, blowing them into pieces.

The candies rained on the ground, leaving the trio of fairies in shock. The Sailors and Peruru was just as shocked to see this as well. The Sailors, minus Sakura, were especially shocked since they were well familiar with these attacks.

"Could it really be?" said Sailor Mars.

"Is it them?" said Sailor Venus.

"Are they really back?" said Sailor Mercury.

"How did they know to come here?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Please, is that really you?" asked Sailor Moon. "Are you here to help us?"

Everyone turned to a massive pillar that was only a few feet away. The attacks resonated from that direction and three figures could clearly be seen on it. Mystically, rose petals began to descend from the sky as the Sailors took a closer look at who was there.

Shocked gasps escaped as they saw who the trio was none other then Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and the Keybearer. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were standing next to each other, as usual. Their arms were crossed over their perfect chests as they faced the Sailors and the fairies. The Keybearer had his Keyblades struck into the ground with his hands firmly on his waist.

Sailor Uranus stepped forward, running a hand through the curls in his hair. "Battling foes from distant solar systems are our specialty!" he said, loudly. "I am protected by the Sky and Earth planet, Uranus! I am Sailor Uranus."

Sailor Neptune spun to his side with a smile on his face. "We are the protectors of this solar system from all distant invaders," he said, just as loud. "I am protected by the Sea planet, Neptune. I am Sailor Neptune."

The Keybearer pulled his Keyblades from the ground and swung them around. He clanked the blades together and split them apart. "I am the Protector of the Earth and the Moon. I stand for everything right in our universe," he shouted. "I am the Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade. I am the Keybearer!"

A smile spread across Sailor Moon's face as tears swelled up in his eyes. "My friends," he said, proudly, "you're all here. You're here to help us fight."

"That's right, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Neptune. "We were told of the dangers that was going on and we just had to help you." He raised his hand into the air with bubbles forming in it. Arriving to his hand was the Deep Aqua Mirror, a talisman for the Purity Chalice. It was golden hand mirror with mermaids on the side; at its back was a giant, marine green gem with the Neptune symbol on it. "Let's see what our foes have in store for us. Prepare to be purified! Neptune Submarine Reflection!"

A green ray of light came out from the mirror, which touched the three fairies. They all howled in fear of being burned, but were left untouched. The only thing was that their flutes were glowing thus revealed to them their weak points.

Sailor Uranus raised his arm up with a gust of wind swirling around. His Space Sword, another talisman of the Purity Chalice, came to his hands. The sword's sheath was covered with jewels as Uranus slowly pulled the golden handle of the sword out. "Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" The glowing blade radiated with power as he swung it forward.

Powerful slashes raced from the attack and broke Orangeat's flute. He began to cry out in pain as his entire body started to glow. He let out a painful cry as his entire body shrunk down, turning him into a pink bird that flew away.

Mars began to smile as he turned to Banane. "I want a shot now!" he said, loudly. He raised his arm up with a fiery bow and arrow coming to his side. "Mars Flame Sniper!" He fired the fiery arrow at Banane's flute. The fairy also howled in pain as his flute was destroyed and he was turned into a yellow bird that fluttered away.

Poupelin howled in fear just as Sailor Uranus jumped towards him. The large Sailor gripped onto his sword, swinging it forward. Poupelin took a few steps back, his entire body shaking in fear. "This isn't right!" he shouted. "It's not fair. We were just trying to save the children. They would get to dream and stay young forever. How is that wrong?"

"It's not right to keep children from growing up," said Uranus. "Growing up and becoming older is a natural part of life. Keeping that away from them is like killing their dreams. All children dream of one day becoming adults."

"You're all monsters!" shouted Poupelin.

Peruru jumped towards the plateau, crashing into his brother. Uranus was about to attack when Sakura shouted at him to stop. Peruru fell to the ground with his brother. "You must listen, Poupelin. We're not your enemies!" he said, strongly. "Badiane is using us. Please, help us fight her."

Poupelin shook his head. "No!" he shouted, angrily. "I'll destroy you are with my power!"

Just as he raised his flute up into the air, Uranus took a step forward. The blade radiated with energy as Uranus swung it forward and sliced the flute in half. Poupelin's eyes lit up in shock as he saw part of his flute drop to the ground. Peruru looked up to his brother, seeing the change already beginning.

"What have you done?" cried Poupelin. He held onto his glowing body, dropping the other half of his flute. He clung onto his body, howling in terrible pain. "NO!" His body shrunk down to size as he became a blue hummingbird.

The hummingbird flew away with Peruru frozen in shock. Peruru collapsed to the ground and cried, softly, while the Sailors and Keybearer reunited with each other. Sakura quickly ran to Peruru's side, hugging the weeping youth.

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer were too quick to hug each other. Tears filled the brothers' eyes as they were reunited with each other. Sailor Moon was so glad to have his brother back even if he didn't have his son. Mars and Venus came running towards the brothers, throwing their arms around their Keybearer as well. "ROXY!" shouted the Sailors.

"FAT ASSES!" shouted the Keybearer. "You're all choking me!"

Uranus and Neptune stood across from Mercury and Jupiter with awkward silence filling the air. Before any words could be said, Mercury quickly snatched Jupiter's hand, they held on their hands as tightly as possible. No words needed to be exchanged between them as Uranus and Neptune were too quick to catch the hint.

"Oh," the Outer Sailors said, simply. "Good for you."

"Yeah," said Mercury and Jupiter. They didn't speak another word of it.

Sakura rubbed Peruru's back, motivating the youth to calm down. The young man got back up on his feet. He gently hugged Sakura, keeping all his tears back as he thanked her. He released her and turned towards the Sailors with a soft smile on his face.

"We have to save Reks," he said, softly. "We have to stop Badiane before she unleashes the Black Dream Hole."

The Sailors nodded their heads as they followed Peruru back to the gondola.

*~*

The Sailors, the Keybearer, and Peruru flew to depths of the castle to meet this Queen Badiane who was holding Mini Moon prisoner. Uranus and Neptune quickly questioned on Sakura's origins as they tried to catch up with what happened when they left Tokyo. They learned of the dark circus that was attacking and their winged friend Pegasus, but the Sailors of the Inner Planets assured them that they could handle it.

Peruru stood at the front of the gondola as he steered them to her lair since he was the most familiar with the castle layout. He would take them to the queen's lair so that they may stop her and save Mini Moon from her dark clutches.

They arrived to the depths of the palace, feeling the incomprehensible amount of negative energy trying to surface. In the distance was a dark stage, floating above a dark abyss. Running off the gondola, they made their way towards the dark abyss. They all panted for breath as they made it to the edge where they saw a dark abyss surrounded by strange, crystallized coffins.

"What are those?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Peruru stepped forward, holding onto his sides. They descended from the gondola as they felt the darkness trying to swallow them whole. "They're Dream Coffins," he said, softly. "That's what Queen Badiane uses to drain the dream energy from the children. It's also what's going to keep them young forever, but in an eternal sleep."

"How horrible," said Sailor Neptune.

Dark lightning roared and crackled all over the stage. The lighting crashed into the ground around the heroes, causing them all to suffer a great deal of pain. They cried out in pain as the lighting burned against their flesh.

A wave of dark energy crashed into the pillar and took the form of Queen Badiane. The giant Queen of the Dream Castle struck her staff to the ground with bolts of lightning crackling all around her. She began to smile as she saw her enemies gathered all together, ripe for the picking.

"You destroyed my loyal fairies and turned my last one against me," said the dark queen. "It matters not, they had served their purpose. My plans cannot be stopped now. The Black Dream Hole is near its completion as soon as I hand over the last child."

She raised her hand up, creating a dark sphere. Trapped within the sphere was a weakened Sailor Mini Moon who clung onto his injured form. The tiny Sailor turned to his friends with a soft smile on his face. "Sailor Moon!" shouted the boy.

Sailor Moon ran forward with a smile on his face. The Super Sailor was nearly in tears as he saw the boy for his own eyes. "Mini Moon, you're safe!" he said, loudly. "I'm glad you're alright."

Mini Moon began to smirk as he leaned over towards the wall of the sphere. "You're late!" he shouted at him. "Do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you?"

"Brat," laughed Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry to break up the little reunion," said the queen, "but you must all die now."

Bolts of black lightning came down from the sky, striking them all down. The queen's laughter and the Sailors' screams filled the air. Queen Badiane raised her hand up into the air with the dark sphere that contained Mini Moon shattering apart. Bolts of darkness rushed over his form, consuming his being.

His Crisis Compact began to glow along with the Pink Moon Crystal that was locked away within it. Mini Moon clung onto his chest as his power was slowly drained out from his body. His uniform began to disappear with only the ribbons that transformed him, swirling around in the de-transformation process.

Badiane's attack on the Sailors ended, leaving them to drop to their knees.

"Mini Moon!" cried Sailor Moon. He was the first to get back on his feet. The raw determination on his face gave him all the strength he needed to fight. He summoned Lunar Kingdom to his hands and aimed his weapon at her. "MOON SHINNING RADIANCE!" A golden beam raced towards the queen, but was neutralized by a dark barrier.

"Everyone, attack together!" shouted the Keybearer. "HOLY! FLARE!" Several flares and bolts of light came rushing from his Keyblades, crashing into the barrier.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Sakura Petal Whip!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Their attacks reached the barrier, but not even with all their attacks could they pierce the barrier. It was as Peruru had feared. He knew that it would be difficult or impossible for the Sailors to win with the Black Dream Hole nearly complete. The queen was just too powerful for them now and Mini Moon was only giving her all the power she needed.

He felt so hopeless and useless as he watched the Sailors fight.

Sailor Moon was the first to end his attack, but the other Sailors weren't ready to give up. The queen merely laughed as she sacrificed Mini Moon's powers to the Black Dream Hole, which lurked beneath them. The dark vortex was swirling around, releasing waves upon chaos.

The Sailor/Keyblade Master panted for breath as he tried to think of a new plan. The dark barrier around Badiane was too powerful for their attacks alone. They needed to add more pressure to if they were to stand a chance at breaking through it.

A planned already formulated in the boy's hand as he turned back to the gondola and Peruru.

Queen Badiane continued to laugh in victory, while the other Sailors and Keybearer struggled to destroy her barrier. Just as the queen lowered her head, she saw something strange rising from the ground. The others turned back and saw this sight for themselves. Peruru's gondola was rising up from the ground with Peruru and Sailor Moon at the front of the gondola.

"We need to focus on our dreams," said Peruru. "Focus on all your beautiful dreams so we can keep the gondola flying."

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he closed his eyes tight. "Alright," he said, calmly. "Let's ram this thing up the queen's ass!"

They held onto the wooden rails, shouting at the top of their lungs. The Sailors and Keybearer's attacks were still attacking the queen as they rammed into the barrier. Sparks flashed over the barrier as they poured every bit of their power into their attacks and dreams. The barrier, slowly, began to crack at the center as it began to part, creating a gapping opening.

The gondola forced its way through, but the boat half shattered into pieces along with the barrier. Sailor Moon and Peruru jumped towards the head of the clown since that was the only surviving piece of the gondola. The queen was surprised to see this, but none of that mattered to her.

A dark mass of energy rose up from the depths of the abyss. It all culminated into space, creating a dark sphere of destruction and nothingness. The dark sphere only grew in size as more dreams caused it grow more powerful. The emptiness released from the sphere was enough to make the Sailors and their friends weak and powerless.

"My Black Dream Hole is complete!" shouted Queen Badiane. "This boy was a worthy energy source worth all of this trouble! Now, I will become one with the Black Dream Hole and end all life!"

"You can't!" shouted Peruru. "The Black Dream Hole is destruction. It will only destroy you if you enter it."

"Foolish boy!" laughed the queen. She slowly began to rise up into space with Mini Moon still in her hand. "I am a part of the Black Dream Hole. We have always been one, I've been using you fairies to make me more powerful. Once I fully merge with the Dream Hole, I shall become a galactic devourer of worlds. No being in the Cosmos will have the power to defeat me. I will be a Goddess of Death!"

"NO!" shouted Sailor Moon.

The clown head chased after her then eventually passed the towering queen. The dark queen glared at them as she aimed her staff at the gondola. Bolts of energy blasted apart the head, leaving behind only a single eye that Sailor Moon and Peruru barely stayed on. The queen flew passed them with Mini Moon and entered the Black Dream Hole.

Darkness rained down upon them with wicked bolts of energy crashing to the ground.

Sailor Moon pulled Peruru onto the eye as they struggled to keep it flying. The brunet faced the fairy, seeing the cookies tied to his belt. He quickly snatched the cookies away and opened the back. "Reks made these," he said, softly. "He made these out of love, kindness, and friendship."

"Sailor Moon," whispered Peruru.

Sailor Moon took a cookie from the bag and held it up with tears in his eyes. "These cookies hold power," he said, softly. "These hold all the love in Reks' heart. This cookie will give me the power to fight Queen Badiane. It will give me the power to save him." He ate the cookie and felt a strange warmth in his chest. He gave the bag back to Peruru as he stood on the eye.

"I'm coming, Reks!"

Sailor Moon jumped from the eyeball with a pair of butterfly wings sprouting from his back, which he used to fly into the Black Dream Hole.

The other Sailors and Keybearer tried to go to their friend, but they were stricken down with powerful bolts of lightning. They all howled in pain as they collapsed to the ground. Slowly, the power was drained from their bodies as their uniforms faded from view. Mass of ribbons swirled around their forms as they struggled to keep their powers.

"She's trying to steal our powers!" cried Venus.

"We can't let her win!" shouted Mars.

"We have to stay strong!" said Mercury.

"She can't defeat us!" shouted Jupiter.

"We mustn't give up!" said Sakura.

"We have to protect our prince!" shouted Uranus.

"We have to do this for Sailor Moon!" said Neptune.

"For Sailor Moon!" shouted the Keybearer.

"FOR SAILOR MOON!"

*~*

Sailor Moon swam through the Black Dream Hole. He was suffocating in raw darkens as he swam through the bolts of dark energy. He was cut and burned by the dark lightning, but he didn't allow that to stop him. He was determined to save Reks, he was determined to rescue his son from the darkness.

"He's my son," growled Sailor Moon. "I won't allow any monsters to hurt him!"

"Your attempts are futile," came Queen Badiane's voice. "I am one with the Black Dream Hole. There is nothing you can do to stop me. You are better off succumbing to the darkness and giving up."

Sailor Moon shook his head as his transparent wings helped him swim. "I'll never give up!" he shouted. The Crescent Moon on his forehead began to shine along with his moon Crisis Compact. "I'll never give up until I defeat you!"

"Then die, Sailor Moon!"

Bolts of lightning attacked the brunet, but the boy didn't give up. Even with the lightning freezing him in his place, he fought through the pain. There was nothing that would stop this future father from saving his future son. He would fight through Hell and back to save Reks from evil.

Sailor Moon pushed his way through the pain and swam to the center of the dark mass. He saw Reks floating in the dark mass with the ribbons still circling around him. The boy's body was broken and weak due to the queen draining all the life out of him.

Sailor Moon quickly reached Reks and wrapped his arms around his body. He wept as he covered the boy with his wings, protecting him from the oncoming lightning. His cries of pain reached new heights as Sailor Moon was struck down by the queen.

*~*

_Sailor Moon held a nude Reks in his arms as he stood in the middle of Riku's bedroom. The brunet was in shock since he knew that he was in the middle of the battle. How and why would he be back in Riku's room? It made no sense to the Sailor as he went to Riku's bedside._

_Riku opened his teal eyes and began to smile at Sailor Moon. He threw the covers off his body as he pulled himself up from bed. "You're back," said Riku. "I'm so happy to see you. I was so worried."_

"_But how?" said Sailor Moon. "How did I come back here?"_

"_Your heart brought you back," said Riku. He took Reks away from him and gently placed the boy on the bed. He covered Reks' body with his blanket then kissed him gently on the forehead. "He's safe now. We're all safe."_

"_But—"_

_Riku silenced Sailor Moon with a kiss. He had his arms wrapped around the Sailor's waist, pulling him against his chest. "I love you," he whispered into his ear. "Stay with me forever, Sailor Moon. Never leave my side again."_

_Sailor Moon shook his head as he looked into the man's eyes. "What about the others?" he said, softly. "I have to save them. I have to protect the world from evil."_

"_To Hell with the world," said Riku. "All that matters is us, just the three of us. We can be a family. Don't you want that?"_

"_I do," whispered Sailor Moon. This wasn't right though. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. "Hey, Riku…who do you love more, me or Reks?"_

_Riku began to laugh as he kissed Sailor Moon on the lips. "I love you more, of course," he said, seductively. "There's no one else in the world I'd rather be with."_

_Sailor Moon froze as he felt Riku grab onto his butt. The brunet snapped into his senses, breaking away from his hormones as he pushed Riku away from him. "Wrong answer, bub," he said, loudly. He went over to the bed and pulled Reks out of bed _with_ the blanket still over him. He turned to a shocked Riku with a broad grin on his face. "Even in a dream, you're too good to be true, Riku. The real Riku would never chose me over our son."_

"_What!" shouted Riku._

"_That's all this is," said Sailor Moon. "This is all just a dream!"_

_*~*_

Sailor Moon was still cradling Reks in his arms as they were both trapped within a crystal Dream Coffin. Light poured out of his Crisis Compact and shattered the crystal coffin apart in an instant. His wings spread apart as he straightened himself up with Reks still in his arms.

"How is that possible!" shouted Queen Badiane's voice. "Why would you want to leave your dream?"

"Because I'm living one!" replied Sailor Moon. "I don't need to dream anymore because I'm living it. With my friends and loved ones at my side, I will destroy you!"

Light radiated around Sailor Moon as he called upon all his strength.

*~*

Peruru stared at the dark mass above him. The Black Dream Hole was only growing more powerful by the minute. Soon it would encompass the entire castle then it would swallow the Earth. Something had to be done soon to stop it. He just had to do something to ensure Sailor Moon's victory.

Even if it would cost him his life.

"I love you Rain," he whispered, softly. "I'll see you soon, Richard."

The eyeball flew up towards the Dream Hole with Peruru staring at his death. He knew that the Dream Hole fed on pure dreams. If he overpowered the Dream Hole with enough purify then it would collapse into itself. Hopefully this would give Sailor Moon the chance he needed to escape with Reks.

Peruru clenched his eyes shut as the eyeball was consumed in the Black Dream Hole.

The vortex of death swallowed Peruru whole, destroying the eyeball. Peruru howled in pain as he floated into the depths of the vortex, blasted with several bolts of lightning. He poured all his being into his attack with a pair of fairy wings fluttering from his back. He cried out one final time as light raced out of his body just as Sailor Moon's light began to spread across the Black Dream Hole.

Peruru's being slowly began to fade out of existence, causing him to drift into a sort of dream-like plane of existence. His body was frail as he slowly crumbled apart into nothing. He felt death was upon him, but he knew that he would find peace.

"It's not time for you to die, Peruru." He opened his eyes as he saw a white-winged horse standing before him. Pegasus' golden horn brightened up the empty plane. "There is still much for you to do, young one."

"How do you know me?" asked Peruru.

"We've never met," said Pegasus. "At least, not in this universe. In a dimension parallel to our own, you were the apprentice to my parallel self. You were the prince of a kingdom called Elysion, you were also a Sailor Soldier of the Parallel Moon."

"I was a Sailor?" Peruru asked, shocked by this. "Wait." He held onto his head, feeling a massive swell trying to blow his skull apart. He cringed as the pain swelled up into a surge of memories. "I think I remember now. I was…I was in love with a girl."

"You were in love with the Princess of the Moon, Princess Hana Sakura," said Pegasus. "When a dark calamity called Ansem the Seeker of Darkness destroyed the Parallel Moon, he obliterated all traces of the princess' Sailor Guardians, except for you. You were the only one to survive the destruction. My parallel counterpart entrusted me with your Sailor Crystal for the day you would be needed to bear arms against our enemies and protect your prince."

Light flooded in front of Peruru as a Crystal Change Rod appeared before him. The rod was the same as the others except his Sailor Crystal was golden with the symbol of Elysion inside the crystal. The Elysion symbol was a three-sided pyramid.

Peruru held onto his Crystal Change Rod, jaw dropped as he held onto it. Pegasus flew closer towards him with a soft smile on his face. "To transform all you need to say is Elysion Crystal Power," said the horse.

"Okay," said Peruru. He held his rod into the air with the dream shattering. He slowly began to return to the Black Dream Hole as he summoned all his strength. "Elysion Crystal Power!" The Elysion symbol began to spin around in the crystal as it flew out.

Peruru's clothes faded away as he spun around in a circle. A wave of butterflies and musical notes rose up from the ground. The power swelled within him as it transformed him into a Sailor Soldier, into Super Sailor Elysion.

His Sailor uniform consisted of a white, untucked dress shirt with a sailor vest over that exposed his belly button and flat abs. The tie for his vest had silver pipes wrapped around it with transparent, shoulder guards sticking out from his vest. He also had on a pair of black, skinny jeans with silver chains dangling on his sides with a silver ribbon around his waist. His shoes were covered with black high-tops, he wore elbow-length gloves, a black choker with a silver circle, and a white gemmed tiara on his forehead.

Super Sailor Elysion crossed his arms over his chest as light flooded from his body as the Protector of Dreams was reborn.

*~*

Sailor Moon's light flooded into Reks, restoring the boy's powers and life. The ribbons around Reks returned to his body as it transformed him back into Sailor Mini Moon. The boy's eyes opened with him taking in a sharp intake of breath. His body twitched and shook as he clung onto Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon sighed as he smiled at his son. "Are you alright?" he said, softly.

Mini Moon nodded his head as he slowly pulled away from his brother. "I feel fine," he said, smiling. "Thanks for saving me."

"Not a problem," said Sailor Moon. He turned towards the edge of the Black Dream Hole, seeing a dark vortex within the vortex. He knew that this must've been the core and Queen Badiane was hiding out within there. "We need to work fast if we're going to stop her. We have to blast her with everything we have."

"Let's do it!" shouted Mini Moon.

They held onto each other's hands as they focused all their thoughts and power into the Silver Crystal. A destructive force of light poured out from their bodies and slammed into the core. Queen Badiane's voice could be heard as she cried out in agonizing pain. The Black Dream Hole, slowly, began to crumble apart with three lights flying out from it.

Queen Badiane crashed into her pillar with the Black Dream Hole raining down into the depths of the abyss. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon held onto each other as they floated down to the ground. They landed near their friends, seeing that they could barely keep up their transformation.

With the Black Dream Hole shattered, the Sailors and Keybearer were able to restore their powers to fully transform.

Queen Badiane growled at the Sailors as she got back on her feet. She held onto her staff, slamming that on her floating pillar. "You Sailor brats!" she shouted, angrily. "I won't allow you to ruin my plans. I will destroy you all in an instant! I'll restore my Black Dream Hole and myself to full power. Nothing you Sailors can do will be able to stop me!"

She slowly began to restore her Black Dream Hole, restoring all that dark power.

The Sailors armed themselves for battle as they prepared for the worst.

Light exploded from above the Sailors as a star-shaped object descended from the sky. The star faded until it transformed into another Sailor. The Sailors and Keybearer gasped in shock as they watched this Sailor descend from the sky.

"I am Super Sailor Elysion!" shouted the Sailor. "I am the Sailor Soldier of Elysion, the Protector of Dreams and Children."

"Sailor Elysion!" shouted everyone else.

Sakura gasped as she stared at the descending Sailor. His feet touched the ground, making her jump back as she suddenly felt a surge of memoires. The full memories of her past life on the Parallel Moon came rushing back to her as she recognized Elysion to be Peruru. "I can't believe it," she said, loudly. "Peruru is Sailor Elysion, he…he was my fiancé on the Parallel Moon."

Sailor Moon nearly choked on his own saliva as he turned to her. "Holy copycat!" he shouted. "This is starting to turn out to be too much like me and Riku."

Elysion turned to face him, smiling broadly at Sakura. "It's good to see you again, Sakura," said the youthful Sailor. He faced Queen Badiane, noticing the shocked look on her face. She would be the last person to know that her servant was a Sailor Soldier. He swung his arm back with the Elysion symbol appearing on his hand. "Elysion Crystal Power!" Musical notes swirled all around his hands with a magical gun appearing in his hands. He raised his transparent gun into the air, aiming for the Queen. "Elysion Blue Bullets!"

Several, magical bullets came rushing out from his gun, stunning the queen. She cried out in pain as the bullets attempted to paralyze her body upon contact. The queen fought hard to keep her body in motion as she prepared to rain hell down upon her foes.

The Keybearer took a step in front of all his friends. He swung his Keyblades around as he glared at the wicked queen. "Nice shot, Elysion!" he said, loudly. "I'll hold her off, while the rest of you come up with a plan to beat her." He stabbed his Keyblades into the ground, creating a massive ring of magical symbols. He turned the hilt of his blades around as beams of light rose up and connected together. Multiple beams of light fired from the sphere and crashed into the dark queen.

Queen Badiane summoned bolts of dark lightning to hold the Keyblade Master's attack back, while the Sailors tried to figure out a plan of attack.

"A Planet Attack won't be enough to stop her!" said Sailor Mercury. "If we had Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn with us then it might."

"We have to go with the next best thing then," said Sailor Moon. He turned to his friends and new ally with a smile on his face. He held his hand forward to them, while light continued to flare around them. "I need some of your power to beat her."

The Sailors all nodded their heads. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Sakura, and Elysion held onto each other's hands as they closed their eyes shut. Light flashed from their tiaras as they disappeared from sight. Beams of light came rushing out from the Sailors and merged into Sailor Moon's compact.

Waves of light washed all over Sailor Moon as some of the Sailors' powers were transferred into Mini Moon and the Keybearer as well. Sailor Moon grabbed onto Mini Moon's hand and dragged him over to the Keybearer. The Keybearer and Queen Badiane ended their attacks as they expended a chunk of their energy.

Queen Badiane was quick in her attempt to blast the boys with every ounce of power she had.

"NO!" cried the Sailors

The Sailors of the Inner Planets, Outer Planets, and Parallel Moon pushed the remains of their power from their bodies, which created a protective force field around them.

Sailor Moon and Mini Moon stood beside the Keybearer with a smile on his face. Sailor Moon held onto his brother's hand and his son's hand. "You guys ready to blast this hag with everything we got?" he asked.

"Let's do it!" shouted the boys.

The Moon Kaleidoscope appeared in front of Sailor Moon with a second and third wave of light washing out. The crystal features of the scepter sparkled as it gave life to two more Moon Kaleidoscopes. The glistening scepters floated in front of Mini Moon and the Keybearer.

"Too cool!" said Mini Moon.

"I'll say," agreed the Keybearer.

A horse could be heard high above their heads. The trio turned up to the sky and saw Pegasus flying high above them. The winged horse flapped his wings with light shinning from the golden horn. "Princes of the White Moon," said the horse, "use the power granted to you by your friends to defeat this fake queen. You must act quickly before she can recreate the power of her Black Dream Hole."

Pegasus leaned forward, blasting their Kaleidoscopes with golden light.

The Moon Princes grabbed onto their scepters and proudly held them up into the air. The boys let out a deep sigh as they glared at Queen Badiane with all their anger. "TRIPLE MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" shouted the boys. Sphere of white light appeared from the tips of their weapons, which was chained together with bolts of lightning.

Their attack raced out from their weapons, blasting Queen Badiane through her chest. Her eyes lit up in shock as her Black Dream Hole exploded from the abyss beneath her. The power of the Moon Princes and the Black Dream Hole swallowed the dark queen whole as she cried out in horrible agony.

A blast of magical energy shook the entire palace with the Dream Coffins flying into space, shattering in the process. Magick poured from the destroyed Black Dream Hole as it washed over the children. The children woke up from their sleep, seeing the Sailors below them before they were sent back to their own homes.

The Dream Palace began to sink into the dark abyss of space as all the children returned home. The Sailors and Keybearer quickly gathered together as the palace collapsed all around them. They gathered together in a tight circle as colorful rays of light wrapped around their bodies.

Beams of light ascended into space then streamed down to the Earth.

*~*

The Sailors came down to Earth, reuniting once more at a beach. The sun was just beginning to rise as it welcomed a bright, new day. Smiles appeared on everyone's faces as they stood on the sandy beach just a few feet away from the gentle waves.

Sailor Mini Moon stood beside Sailor Elysion near the water. The youngest Sailor turned to his new friend with a smile on his face. "Thank you," he said, smiling. "Thank you for saving us when you did. I'm not sure we could've won without your help." He turned back to the others, bowing to them all. "Thank you all of you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't saved me."

"You would've been toast that's what you would've been," said Sailor Moon.

Mini Moon stuck his tongue out at him, laughing.

Sailor Mars walked over to Elysion with Venus beside him. The duo looked their new, team member up and down. Mars nodded his head as he patted Elysion's back. "Welcome to the team, Elysion!" he said, cheerfully. "I'm glad to have you on our side."

"Ditto!" said Venus.

Elysion began to laugh with Sakura walking towards them, while the others remained back.

The Keybearer sighed as he turned to his brother. "Well, we had better get going," he said, softly. "I need to drop these two off then pick Naminé up and go back to school."

"You sure you all can't stay a little longer?" asked Sailor Moon.

Uranus and Neptune turned to Jupiter and Mercury, noticing that the younger two refused to look them in the eyes.

Uranus turned to Sailor Moon, smiling as he shook his head. "I'm afraid that would be impossible," he said, calmly. "We have responsibilities to attend to back home. I'm sure you understand, Moon Prince."

"Alright," said Sailor Moon.

"Goodbye everyone," said Neptune.

The Keybearer threw hiss Keyblades into the air, transforming them into his Keyblade Rider. The Master and Sailors jumped on board with their hands gripping onto the aircraft. They flew through the sky and soon disappeared from sight.

Even though it was a moment of goodbye, they were surprisingly not sad for a change. The Sailors already knew they were going to have to leave so it didn't bother them. As for Jupiter and Mercury, they were relieved to see Uranus and Neptune gone. It may have sounded selfish, but they felt better now they weren't around.

Sailor Elysion was still being ambushed by everyone as they welcomed him to the Sailor team. The boys swarmed around him with Sailor Moon leading the loud mouth party. Elysion was laughing and smiling as he tried to break through their circle to see Sakura waiting on the other end.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I've missed you, my princess," said Elysion.

"And I missed you, my prince," said Sakura.

Sakura ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. Elysion picked her up into his arms. They locked their lips in a kiss as the distant lovers were reunited.

The other Sailors applauded and cheered them on as they shouted like total idiots.

Over in the distance, a radio announcement could barely be heard from an incoming vehicle.

"The missing children from all over the world has been returned to their homes. According to their stories, the children were all saved by a group of teenagers in Sailor uniforms and a boy with key-shaped swords. The Japanese government is very familiar with this description to be the superhero team of the Sailor Soldiers that recently revealed themselves after saving General Caraway's daughter from a monster attack during her birthday party only a few months ago."

"If you are listening Sailor Soldiers, the world thanks you for saving our children."

*~*

Adel rose up from the ground as she faced her dark queen in her dark mirror. Her staff pressed down to the ground, while Queen Ultimecia sparkled on the other side. "The Sailors defeated this pretender of a queen," said Adel. "They also awakened another Sailor Soldier by the name of Sailor Elysion."

"Elysion!" said Ultimecia. Her eyes lit up in honest surprised as she heard that name from her servant. It was impossible, this couldn't be true. "There was no Sailor Elysion during the Silver Millennium. Where does this Sailor come from?"

"From what my magicks unearthed, he's from a Parallel Moon in a dimension that was once parallel to our own," said Adel.

Queen Ultimecia nodded her head, understanding this at once. "I see," she said, calmly. "Well, this Sailor Elysion serves us no purpose. Pegasus would be foolish in hiding in this boy's dreams so he wouldn't posse the Golden Dream Mirror."

Adel agreed with her dark queen. "He might not hold the Golden Mirror," said the dark sorceress, "but he might know who does. It's worth at least a chance to capture him and force some answers out of him."

"Yes, it would," laughed Ultimecia. "Now, Adel, work on capturing this Sailor Elysion and force some answers out of him."

"Yes, my queen!"

* * *

On the next chapter...Adel sends the Amazon Quartet on a rampage through the city, searching for Sailor Elysion. Peruru is spending the day, getting to know the city with his friends when he feels the violance aroudn the city. He goes to battle the Amazon Quartet, only to fall for their trap. Will Peruru survive teh torment long enouhg for the other Sailors to save him? Find out in **Crucify Me**


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Allow me to take the time to welcome my previous beta, Ms. Hana, back! Welcome back! Anyways. I am SOOOOOOOO glad you all liked the Dreams Special. I really enjoyed writing it, despite all the drama I've been having at home. Well, here you go. Now Hana has something to say.**

**Hello All! I am the great Hana-chan! Once again, the author has asked me to help beta, and I'm so excited to finally be doing this once more. Now I know most of you are wondering what this new side plot is, concerning Sakura (Hana) and Elysion (Peruru). Well, as the author mentioned before, Sakura is my character, and I allowed him to use her in his fic, since he need someone to sorta replace Roxas while he and Naminé were off in Paris. Don't worry, they're coming back! Anyway, the relationship, and Peruru's senshi form, are also my creations, as well as Rain. I created it because of all the characters depicted in the movies, I felt that he lacked the most background story and history. We barely even found out that Poupelin was his brother! So I created this pairing, and Peruru's histroy/personality. Xeikm has written it wonderfully and I hope you enjoy this amazing chapter!**

**Toodles!**

**Hana-chan (dreamfairy)**

**Crucify Me:**

Only a day had passed since their nightmare with the Black Dream Hole. One day since a new Sailor Soldier had joined the team. One day since they fought off a threat that craved to destroy their entire galaxy. One day since they stopped the plans of a nefarious queen.

And now they had to fix the living arrangements to accommodate the new Sailor.

Hana's house was obviously out of the question. Her Uncle Cid would kill any boy that set foot in the house. Sora and Reks barely managed to survive his death threats as he tried to shoot them every other day. The boys' house was also unable to do since Sora's mother wouldn't allow some strange boy to live with them. Squall didn't have any room for him and neither did Zexion. Demyx's parents were being all anal all of a sudden about him having people over. Jamie was a poor victim to this too. Axel didn't want anyone else moving into his place since his grandfather would put them into slavery.

The only choice left was with Riku, who had one, extra bedroom free. Riku was perfectly happy to have Peruru move in with him, especially after he helped to save Reks. There were a few conditions that Peruru had to meet up with though. He had to be sure to pick up after himself, be helpful to Riku during cleaning days, and to get a job as soon as possible so he could pitch in for rent.

Peruru was totally willing to meet Riku's conditions and would go job hunting as soon as he had the chance.

Squall dipped into his father's money to help Peruru out with some basic needs. The fairy had no money or clothes to his name, which would be a terrible necessity in this world. Squall and Demyx took the boy out shopping so he could get some proper clothes to wear and helped him get a cell phone. Squall even forked over a bit of money to Peruru that he could keep for his own use.

Peruru was so thankful to all of his friends that words couldn't possibly explain his gratitude to them. He finished putting away the last of his clothes, his underwear and socks, into the small drawer that Riku had in the guest bedroom. It wasn't much, but it was something he could call home. He had a small, twin-sized bed in the corner with a cheap nightstand and a two drawer dresser. His little closet was filled with his clothes and shoes.

Peruru placed his hands on his hips, touching his skinny jeans. His simple, baby-blue t-shirt ended just above the button of his pants. He spun to the side with his shirt riding up a bit to show off his belly button, while he had a smile on his face. "Thank you so much, Riku," he said, smiling at the young man at the doorway. "I hope I'm not getting in your way or anything. I can leave whenever you want me to."

"It's not a problem at all," said Riku. "You can stay as long as you need to, so long as you get a job to help chip in for rent."

"I promise!" he said, cheerfully.

Standing behind Riku was Sora and Hana with the young duo butting heads, in their school uniforms. They fought about what would be going on with these two young hunks living together. Hana never seemed like she would be the insane, jealous type like Sora was, but she was doing a good job at acting the part. Knowing that her boyfriend/past-life fiancé was bisexual in this life, didn't exactly help her self-esteem boost.

Sora smacked his hip into her, bumping her away. Hana merely yelped as she fell on the ground. He brushed his spiky head back as he grabbed onto Riku's arm. "Let me make this perfectly clear!" he said, sharply. "Nothing better go on between you two! I don't want to walk in here and catch you two in bed."

Riku sighed as Sora squeezed onto his arm all the more tighter. By now, Riku was pretty much immune to Sora's insanity that not even when he cut off all the circulation in his arm did he fell any pain. "Nothing will happen, Sora," he said, calmly. "I promise that we'll behave and be in bed by eight o'clock."

Hana got back on her feet, punching Sora in the back. Sora yelped in pain as he curled into Riku's arm, feeling his back ache. Once again, she never seemed like the violent type, but she did have a deadly right hook. She had clearly been spending too much time around Sora. "Knock me down like that again, Moon Prince, and I'll kill you!" she said, angrily.

Sora held onto his injured back, while Riku and Peruru laughed at him. Sora hoped away into Riku's bedroom and hid on top of his bed. Riku sighed as he knew that Sora would be pissed off he didn't do something to cheer him up. He went to his room and closed the door behind him.

Hana smiled at Peruru, while he did the same to her.

*~*

Adel clapped her hands together with magick flaring in the air. The Lemures that were on the stage descended into the dark depths of the tent, hiding from the insane sorceress. Four spheres flew across the tent before they settled down at the center stage. A soft light flashed out from the spheres with the Amazon Quartet appearing to center stage.

The sorceress stood up straight, puffing her chest out. The dark wings on her back flared upward as she armed herself with her power. "Listen to me, Amazon Quartet," shouted the sorceress, "we have a new enemy. The Sailor Soldiers have gained a new ally from the Parallel Moon. This Sailor Soldier is named Sailor Elysion; we believe that he may serve a connection to Pegasus and the Golden Mirror."

"Sailor Elysion?" said Lulu. "Well, that sounds interesting. I suppose you believe he holds the Golden Mirror then?"

Adel shook her head at them. "We already know that he isn't in possession of the Golden Mirror," she told her servants. "However, the queen and I believe that he just may know who does hold the Golden Dream Mirror. If you can lure him out by raising mayhem in the city then you can force him to talk. You may use any method of interrogation that you see fit."

"Even torture?" asked Vaan.

"Is there any other kind?" said Ashe.

"Yay!" laughed Reno . "We get to have so much fun."

The Amazon Quartet bowed to Adel before disappearing to raise Hell on the city of Tokyo .

*~*

Reks had dragged Peruru out to the streets the next morning. The boys were running down the road, while Reks introduced him to the beauty of the city. Peruru never had the chance to take in the sites that he went to as a fairy or even when he lived with the Gypsies. Now, he could finally stop and smell the roses, so to speak.

Peruru was simply amazed by everything he saw. The city was absolutely full of wonder that made his eyes sparkle as he took in the beauty. A gentle tear slid down his cheek as he finally had the chance to appreciate the world around him. Everything was simply…wow!

Reks took him around all the parks, showed him a few of the more important buildings, and showed them to some of the fun places they liked going to. Their first hangout led Peruru to the arcade. It was one of their most common hangouts and a great place to relieve some stress by blowing up some space aliens. Plus, the Dance Dance Revolution machine was highly addicting to everyone, even horrible dancers.

Reks led Peruru into the building and lucky for him a few of their friends were there. Zack was behind the counter as usual as he counted Yuffie's tickets. Aerith was sitting on a stool with a bottle of water in her hands. Diets were a strange, tricky beast to Reks. Ever since they got engaged, Aerith has been dieting to be certain she didn't gain an ounce of fat before their wedding. Reks didn't understand the logic in it since they had yet to even pick an official date!

"Hey guys!" shouted Reks.

"Hey Reks!" yelled Yuffie.

"Hey kiddo," said Zack.

"Hi Reks," said Aerith.

The boy dragged Peruru to the prize counter where the others were hiding at. The boy had a large smile on his face as he pushed Peruru forward. "This is our new friend, Peruru!" he said, cheerfully. "He's also Hana's boyfriend. He's new to town so I'm showing him around."

"What's up man? I'm Zack Fair," he said, cheerfully. "This is my kid sister, Yuffie." He pointed at his sister before taking hold of Aerith's hand. "And this stunning goddess is my fiancé, Aerith Gainsborough, the future Mrs. Zack Fair." He kissed her hand, causing Aerith to laugh as she pulled it away from him.

Yuffie laughed her brother's dorkiness before turning back to Peruru. The crazy girl started to poke at his cheek. "Hey, you're kinda cute!" laughed the girl. "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! You'd better not mess with my friends otherwise I'll go ninja on your ass and beat it!"

"Calm down, Yuffie," said Aerith. "We don't want to scare the boy."

"Trust me," said Peruru, "my family is a lot scarier."

They all began to laugh, while the doors slid open. Reks turned back and saw that Kairi and Tidus were standing at the doorway. The couple saw them and was slowly making their way over to the prize counter as well. Reks saw this as the perfect opportunity to introduce Peruru to pretty much everyone.

"Hey!" shouted Reks. He waved his arms in the air, signaling Kairi and Tidus to come closer. "This is my new friend, Peruru."

Kairi giggled at Reks as she held her hand out to the boy. She had to fix the strap to her dress since it accidently slid as moved her arm. "A pleasure to meet you, Peruru," she said, sweetly. "I'm Kairi. This is my boyfriend, Tidus."

"Hey man!" said Tidus as he held up his hand. His muscle flexed since it was clearly shown from the muscle shirt that he wore.

"Hello everyone," said Peruru. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Wow," Aerith said, amazed. "He's quite the charmer with manners, too."

"I know," laughed Yuffie. "It's so hard to find that in a guy."

Zack and Tidus huffed, while the girls continued to poke fun at them. Reks stayed out of the way as he enjoyed some of the jokes too. However, he did find some of them to be painful since he was also born with a penis. Peruru remained silent as he stood there, awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

Peruru was glad to meet all the other Sailors' friends though; they did seem like nice people.

He could get used to life in Tokyo .

*~*

Zexion was sitting on the swing with Squall pushing him. It was odd for them to be at the park, being a couple like this. They were never like this before. They usually preferred to be someplace dark or somewhere less cheerful.

However, being on the swings like this felt so right.

Squall pushed Zexion as hard as he could, sending him flying into the air. Zexion laughed a bit as he swung back to the ground before Squall pushed him again. He flew into the air a second time before Squall grabbed onto the metal chains, stopping him from flying any further.

Zexion turned towards Squall, noticing the concerned look in his eyes. Squall's fingers slid down the metal chains before they found their way onto Zexion's shoulders. "We should probably talk about yesterday," he said, softly, "about Lexaeus and Cloud."

Zexion turned away, not even wanting to look Squall in the eyes anymore. That was a buzz kill for him, a major buzz kill. "I don't want to talk about them," he said, bitterly. "Can we just never talk about them again?"

"We need to," argued Squall. "Them being here brought up a lot of memories, a lot of feelings." He held onto Zexion's chin, turning him to face him again. He gently stroked his chin, staring Zexion into his eyes, deeply. "I know you felt something because I felt it too. You can't tell me you felt nothing when you saw Lexaeus. We know that we're destined to be with them in Crystal Tokyo."

"Whoever said it was written in stone?" snapped Zexion. "You said we can fight destiny. What if I don't want anything to do with Lexaeus anymore? What if I never want to see his face again?" He pushed Squall away from him as he shot up from the swing. Tears were already forming as his face grew hot and angry. "He hurt me, Squall. He really hurt me. I tried to forgive, I pretended like I could forgive him, but I was stupid for trying. He left me the first chance he had."

Squall sighed as he grabbed hold of the frustrated boy. Zexion kept thrashing around in his hands, but Squall kept a firm grip on him. "You're right, not everything is written in stone. Maybe we're not even destined for Lexaeus and Cloud, but you can't hate him forever," he told him. "I'm living proof of that. I couldn't hate my father forever and you can't hate Lexaeus forever. You'll find a way to forgive him, eventually, and somehow I feel that you forgiving him will save our lives someday."

Zexion froze as he thought about words. Somehow, he saw the truth in them, even if he didn't want to believe it. He crashed against Squall with a river of angry and confused tears running down his cheeks. Squall held onto the boy, knowing that Zexion really needed to let this one out. Zexion needed to cry if he was ever going to have the closure that he desperately needed.

*~*

The band got all together to rehearse one more time before their performance tonight. As usual, Axel was singing with a guitar in hand, Demyx was on the bass, Zell had his guitar, and Tifa was on the drums. They slowly began to play their instruments with soft beats filling the air. Axel's voice started to ring as he started to sing his song.

"I've written songs in the dark. I've felt inspired in the dark. I hide myself in the dark. Used to be afraid of the dark. Those in the light know we die in the dark."

*~*

Peruru and Reks made their way over to the dinner where they normally spent their time whenever Sora was starving. That was only like ninety-nine percent of the time then. Anyways, Reks took them to their usual booth and lucky enough Yuffie was just starting her shift so she was able to serve them.

Yuffie got their drinks and made her way to her other tables, leaving the boys alone.

Peruru took a sip from the sugary soda, feeling a massive sugar rush already. He should've gotten tea or water instead of this. Fairies plus sugar equaled a hyperactive psychopath. In any moment, he would blow up into a sugary mess and start running around the dinner, naked.

Reks laughed at him, while he sat on his knees with his drink in hand. The boy was amused with Peruru and his strange behavior. Peruru was good company. Reks could get used to hanging out with the young man.

"AH!" shouted Peruru. "Sugar is awesome."

"Yes it is," laughed Reks.

The diner door opened with a soft laughter in the air. Reks turned his head for a moment and saw Rinoa Heartily walking in with her boyfriend, Seifer Almasy. The blond haired youth had his arm around her shoulder and Rinoa had her arm around his waist.

Rinoa was laughing as Seifer dragged her over to a table. However, she noticed Reks and Peruru at the table and tugged on Seifer's arm to go over there. "Hey Reks!" she said, cheerfully. "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Peruru," said Reks. "He's new to the team."

Seifer gave Peruru the once over, seeing how frail the young man seemed. Heck, even Reks looked like he had more meat on his bones then this white-haired boy. He huffed, unable to believe that this guy could really be a Sailor. "You're a Sailor Soldier?" laughed Seifer. "Are you sure about that?"

Rinoa elbowed him in the gut, causing Seifer to gulp in pain. "Forgive him," she said to Peruru. "He can be a jerk sometimes. He means well though."

"It's fine," said Peruru. "I just found out I was the reincarnation of Hana's previous fiancé and a Sailor Soldier for the Kingdom of Elysion . I'm still getting used to all of this as well."

Seifer and Rinoa nodded their heads, not understanding half the things he said just now. They were still getting used to the whole Sailor Soldier business after the Bureau of Bad Behavior attacked Rinoa during her birthday party. The Sailors made their presence known by transforming in front of a heartless Rinoa, Seifer, General Caraway, President Laguna, Ellone, and the Kramers.

Sailors Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Mini Moon fought off the invasion of Heartless alongside Naminé and Aqua. They succeeded in holding off the Heartless until the others showed up. Then Mini Moon drained all of the energy from Genesis' Heartless machine, Sailor Moon wiped out the Heartless, and Jupiter took down the mother Heartless with his Crisis Attack.

Seifer and Rinoa kept nodding their heads and pretended that they understood everything they were saying.

Peruru laughed, softly, as he found himself getting used to all these new people, but found a strange emptiness gnawing away at his insides.

*~*

Dusks and Creepers made their way onto the streets, attacking everything in sight. The people of Tokyo screamed in horror as they were ambushed by numerous Nobodies. The creatures of nonexistent origins kept up with their attacks as they raised mayhem upon the poor citizens.

The Amazon Quartet floated above the buildings, sitting on their individual Amazon Stones. They flew above the city with their eyes locked on all the chaos that they were creating. Nothing could prepare the people for what the Amazon Quartet's villainous plan.

With all the Nobodies destroying property and terrorizing the people, the Sailor Soldiers would eventually be drawn out to fight them. Among those Sailors would be Elysion. They would strike once the boy reveals himself and abduct him to find out who the bearer of the Golden Dream Mirror is.

It was a perfect plan and nothing could stop them.

The Amazon Quartet laughed as they watched the chaos which they weaved.

*~*

Peruru was walking around town with Reks, Seifer, and Rinoa. Rinoa and Reks were going to take him to the mall for some fun. Peruru was alright with this, while Seifer knew he was going to regret this day with them. Seifer bit down on his tongue though as he tried not to say a thing.

Peruru stood in the middle of their pack when he felt a weird buzzing in his head. The youth held onto his head, frozen in his tracks. He closed his eyes with his eyes turning a blinding white.

Pegasus flashed across his eyes, standing on a crystal lake . The winged horse called out to Peruru through the dreamscape. "The Amazon Quartet are attacking the city," warned the winged horse. "You must stop them before they destroy the entire city."

The vision ended with Peruru running off, leaving the others behind. Reks and Rinoa called after him, while Seifer started to chase after him. Seifer hauled ass after Peruru when he saw the youth take a sharp turn into an alleyway.

Seifer took the turn and saw as Peruru kept running with his Crystal Change Rod in his hands. The white haired boy held it into the air, calling upon his Sailor power. "Elysion Crystal Power!" he shouted. A wave of power flashed all over him as he quickly transformed into Sailor Elysion.

The Super Sailor easily out ran Seifer, leaving him far behind.

"Fuck!" shouted Seifer. "Fuck this. The others can run after him, I'm done!"

*~*

The Amazon Quartet were hiding on top of the roof of a building as they watched all the mayhem they created. They felt power in the air as they watched a few of their Nobodies being blown up by strange bullets. The quartet leaned closer towards the building's edge to see if their target had taken their bait yet.

As they leaned closer, they found a young man flying towards them. Reno and Vaan nearly fell off their spheres as the fairy-winged Sailor flew up the building. Lulu and Ashe were much more composed then their companions as they merely moved out of his way.

Sailor Elysion touched the rooftop with his transparent, blue and green wings vanishing from sight. He turned to face the Amazon Quartet with a determined glare in his eyes. "I see that you're the ones behind this evil plot to destroy the city," growled the Sailor. "Well, I'm here to tell you that you won't get away with this. I stand for truth and justice. I am the Sailor Soldier of Elysion from the Parallel Moon. I am Sailor Elysion, the Sailor Soldier of Dreams and Children." He placed his hands, firmly on his sides as he faced his foes. "In the name of all that's good and pure, I shall punish you!"

Vaan started to laugh as he summoned his Zodiac Spear to his hand. "Man, this guy gives a long winded speech as the rest of the Pumpkins!" he said to his friends. "Can we just kick his ass already and be done with it?"

"Yeah!" said Reno . He floated next to Vaan with his Electro Rod in hand. He was laughing like the evil idiot that he was as he floated in the air. "He looks like he'll be fun to play with."

"Easy, Reno ," said Ashe. "We don't want to break him."

"Or do we?" laughed Lulu. "It's time to spring the trap!"

Elysion threw his arms up in the air. A magical, blue gun formed in his hands as he took aim at them. "I won't be falling for any trap!" he shouted. "Elysion Blue Bullets!" Streams of blue bullets flew across the air, heading straight for the Amazon Quartet.

However, it didn't have the same effect as it had on Queen Badiane. The bullets were mostly aimed for Reno and Vaan, but the duo easily dodged his attack. They flew off the Amazon Stones and landed on the ground. Ashe and Lulu flew away from them as they watched the scene unfold.

Reno sent a bolt of lightning out from his rod, which shocked Elysion. The Sailor was flung a few inches back, but the attack was survivable. However, Vaan was quick to stab his spear into the ground with a giant crucifix rising up. Ashe came down with her Treaty-Blade in hand. She swung the blade at him, forcing Elysion to dodge to escape any harm.

Lulu did all the rest of the work. She began to chant in an incoherent language with her Onion Knight Doll appearing in smoke. Mystical chains formed around Elysion's wrists and sent him flying back, trapping him to the crucifix.

Elysion banged his skull against the wood with part of his conscious slipping away.

"Don't fall asleep yet," said Lulu. "We still have a show to reenact. I'm sure you've heard of it. The Romans always loved a good crucifixion. Nobody was immune from their wrath, not even you, Sailor Elysion."

His eyes lit up in fear as he watched Ashe, Reno , and Vaan surround him. The trio struck enough fear into him that Elysion began to panic what would happen to him. He knew enough about crucifixions that they never ended good for the one being crucified.

"Now, be a good boy, Sailor Elysion," said Lulu. "Give us the answers we want and we just might kill you quickly." She floated closer towards him with her comrades grinning like Mad Hatters. "Tell us who holds the Golden Dream Mirror."

"I don't know," said Elysion.

Vaan began to grin as he stood forward. "Wrong answer, punk!" he said, evilly. He punctured into Elysion's chest with the tip of his spear. Elysion howled in utter agony as the sharp piece of metal cut through him like a knife into a piece of bread.

"Are you sure?" asked Lulu. "Are you sure you don't know whose dreams that Pegasus hides in?"

"No…clue," he cried. Vaan's spear left him with a gapping wound. Blood poured down his uniform, but it wasn't enough to kill him. Although, he knew they were going to leave him begging for death.

"Again, that was the wrong answer," said Ashe. She made her way towards him this time she pierced his flesh with her blade. Her sword, effortless, cut across his skin, leaving several open wounds all over him. Blood ran down his arms, chest, and legs like a fountain.

Elysion's cries only grew loud.

"One more time," said Lulu. "Who protects Pegasus? Where does the beautiful dreamer hide?"

"I don't know!" shouted Elysion. "Even if I did know, I'd die before I told you."

"Bad choice!" laughed Reno . He smacked his rod against one of his open wounds. Sparks of lightning began to flash as it electrocuted Elysion's weakened form. Even more blood began to race out of him as his cries filled the entire city.

Elysion was blinded by light now. He was just begging for his death. He wanted to die. He didn't want to live anymore. The pain wasn't worth it. He was already coughing up blood, which ran down his neck.

He just wanted to die now.

The Amazon Quartet were about to make their last attempt on Elysion before they just killed him. As they readied to make their move, a wave of power filled the air. "Sakura Floral Elimination!" A pink streak of light flashed across the building and crashed into the Amazon Quartet.

They were all sent flying back with their Nobodies gathering on the rooftop.

"Superior Jupiter Supreme Thunder Zap!"

"Maximum Mercury Shinning Illusion Blast!"

"Mega Mars Fire Flash!"

"Super Venus Love-chain Smash!"

Lightning, water, fire, and metal gathered to the rooftop as well. The attacks of the Inner Sailors blew a bulk of the Nobodies apart in less then five seconds. The Amazon Quartet got back on their feet to see Sailor Sakura with Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Mercury at her side. She glared at them angrily as she held onto her Floral Scepter and they held onto their Sailor Weapons.

The Amazon Quartet weren't pleased at all to see the Sailors there, ruining their interrogations.

Sailor Moon and Mini Moon were too quick in getting Sailor Elysion down from the crucifix. Sailor Moon used Lunar Kingdom to bash the mystical chains into oblivion, while Mini Moon applied pressure onto the wounds. Sailor Moon quickly caught the struggling Sailor and applied minor, healing arts onto his wounds.

Sailor Moon's magick wouldn't hold, but it would be enough to buy Elysion a few more moments of life.

"You Sailor Pumpkins ruin everything!" shouted Reno .

"That's right!" shouted Elysion. He used every ounce of strength he had life for this. He got back on his own two feet, despite everyone's protests. A golden aura began to surround him as he called his Sailor Weapon to his hand. His weapon was an upgraded version of the flute he used to have as a fairy. The flute was still white and curled, but it had a more metallic coating and an angel wing on the side.

The Amazon Quartet gathered together, wondering what Elysion was planning next.

Sailor Elysion raised his Dreamer's Flute into the air, calling upon his power. "Elysion Crisis Attack!" he shouted into the sky. "I call upon the Defender of Innocents. The Mouse of Reflection. I summon thee, Carbuncle!"

Elysion pressed his blood-stained lips to his flute. He began to play a soft melody with a hole opening up in the ground. A green, fuzzy head popped up with a ruby crystal perched on its forehead. A green and blue furred mouse jumped into the air, hovering over Elysion.

"Ruby Light!"

Elysion's flute playing and Carbuncle called forth a ray of light. A ruby wall flashed over them both, sparkling with tiny particles of magick. The other Sailors were expecting a massive attack, but were sadly disappointed to see that nothing happened.

The Amazon Quartet was equally saddened, seeing as how they suffered from numerous Crisis Attacks.

"That's it?" laughed Lulu. "Pathetic! Flare!"

Lulu's magick reached Elysion, but was caught by the ruby wall. Elysion and Carbuncle's attack wasn't always on the offensive side, but when spells were used against it then it became one. Lulu's attack bounced off the barrier and blew up on the Amazon Quartet, sending them flying away.

"Enough!" shouted Ashe. "Let's get the hell out of here."

The Amazon Quartet's stones flew over them and transported them away from the rooftop. Carbuncle disappeared from sight, leaving Elysion on his own. The Sailor collapsed onto the ground with blood pooling around him with the other Sailors rushing towards his aid.

*~*

The boys laid Peruru down on his bed, while blood still streamed down his body. Reks had to keep Hana out of the way as she was crying in hysterics. Peruru was losing a lot of blood with each passing second and there was nothing they could do to save them.

Zexion, knowing more about medical stuff then them, was the first one to his aid. He was doing everything that he could to patch him up and sealing up his wounds. There was no way they could take him to a hospital. Things would be so much better if Roxas, Naminé, Aqua, or Terra were around. Heck, Marluxia would be helpful since he displayed minor healing abilities.

Zexion wiped his sweaty brow as he collapsed to the ground. He was exhausted from trying to do everything he could for him. "There's nothing more I can do," he said, weakly. "I can't do anything else for him."

"Maybe there's something I can do," said Riku. Squall had to drag Zexion out of the way as Riku got down to his knees. He sighed, softly, unsure of what he could do. He did heal Bartz/Fisheye once, but that was just a cut figure this time it was a dying man. He did the first thing that came to mind though.

Riku's hands hovered over Peruru's form with him closing his eyes shut. He could hear everyone's breathing and Peruru's deep, shallow breaths. He needed to do something soon if he was ever going to stand a chance at saving him.

Power swelled up from Riku's body with a golden ray of light spreading over Peruru. The light was raw, healing magick that cloaked Peruru's entire body. The others watched in awe of this with Diana, Reks, and Hana looking into the room. Riku's golden light covered Peruru, healing all the cuts, sealing the wounds, and restoring his blood count.

Riku collapsed on the bed with Axel and Sora quickly rushing to his aid as Demyx made his way out of the room.

"Wow!" said Riku. "I did all of that? Eh, that was nifty."

Peruru slowly stirred from the bed as he began to pick up his injured form. He held onto his sore body as he turned to face everyone, seeing their worried looks. "I am sorry," he whispered, weakly. "I shouldn't have tried to fight the Quartet on my own."

"Yeah," said Axel. "You really shouldn't have, but we're just glad that you're alright."

Sora nodded his head, agreeing with all of them. Peruru smiled at all of them, very weakly though. He noticed the terrified look on Hana's face, realizing that she almost had to relive watching him die, again. A painful knot formed in his chest just thinking about it.

Zexion turned towards Riku, simply amazed by what he just did. "How did you do that?" he asked him. "You never used healing magick like than before."

"I don't know," said Riku. "I used it once to heal Fisheye after he cut his finger. I don't know how I was able to save Peruru's life though."

"Allow me to explain!" said Diana. "You see, back in the Silver Millennium, Prince Riku wasn't just a prince and a brave warrior, but he was also a talented healer. Prince Riku was a powerful healer, capable of healing any wound and ailment. Not just that, but the prince also displayed a talent for minor telekinesis."

"Wow," everyone said at once.

Riku began to chuckle as he leaned into Sora's chest. "That's right!" he said, smiling. "I am badass!" He was still laughing as he turned back to Peruru. He had a smile on his face as he smacked the youth's hand. "Consider us even. You saved Sora and Reks' lives, and I saved your life."

"Deal," whispered Peruru.

Riku sighed as he kept staring at Peruru. There was still a smile on his face as he clung onto the youth's hand, making Sora glare at him. "You know, we have a special surprise for you," he said, cheerfully. "We were going to show you sooner, but you had to go all Wolverine on us and nearly get yourself killed."

"I'm sorry," said Peruru.

"Anyways," said Sora. "Thanks to Naminé, we found someone who has just been dying to see you."

With that said, Demyx returned with a two year-old boy in his arms. Peruru turned to the door as he watched Demyx arrive with the cutest little boy on the planet. The little boy was almost an exact replica of Peruru with the straight nose, round cheeks, and cobalt eyes. However, there was a certain resemblance to his late father such as his curly and soft black hair, cleft chin, and big eyes.

The little boy picked his head up, smiling at everyone in the room. However, most of his sights were settled on Peruru. Demyx carried him over to Peruru's bedside with the boy immediately jumping on top of Peruru. "Mommy!" shouted the cheerful boy. "Mommy, I've missed you so much."

Everyone was surprised that such a young kid could speak so perfectly well. Most two year olds couldn't speak in perfect sentences like the boy could, but they remained silent so not to ruin the moment. Peruru held onto the little boy, his little boy, with a tight hold. Tears were streaming down his face as he held onto the boy "Oh, thank you, Goddess!" he said, strongly. "I've missed you so much, Rain."

"You were gone for so long," said the boy.

"I'm sorry baby," whispered Peruru. "I promise I'll never leave you again."

Everyone in the room was smiling as they watched mother and son reunited at last.

*~*

The band was on stage with their instruments. Slowly and calmly they started to play with Axel's soft voice filling the air. The crowd slowly began to gather to the stage as the music began to pick up as they played "In the Dark." The strobe lights were the only things that reflected off them as they performed in the dark.

"I've written songs in the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark. I've felt inspired in the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark. I hide myself in the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark. Used to be afraid of the dark, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark. Those in the light know we die in the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark"

"There's only artificial light here. My flaws hide well here. I used to be afraid of cluttered noises. Now I'm afraid of silence. Fill this space, idle words."

"I'm scared to death of light and silence. Jesus kill me inside this. Raise me up to live again, like you did, like you did."

"Now I am mute despite myself. All of them are gone. The silence overtakes me. The idle words forsake me. And I am left to face me."

"I'm held accountable for every idle word. Curse the idle words."

"I'm scared to death of light and silence. Jesus kill me inside this. Raise me up to live again like you did, like you did."

"Glory shows up. Exposes us. I'm naked here, forsaken here. By the dark. By the dark. Damn the dark."

"I'm scared to death of light and silence. Jesus kill me inside this. Raise me up to live again like you did, like you did."

*~*

Peruru cradled his son in his arms as they lay on his bed, together. Rain was sleeping, peacefully, in his arms. His cute, little nose rubbed against Peruru's chest, making the father smile at this innocent creature.

He couldn't believe how happy he was to be with his son again. It had been so long since he had his son in his arms. The last time he could remember was shortly after Richard died and he ran off to join Queen Badiane. How foolish he was to leave his son and join that evil hag. He should've never left this precious creature.

"Goodnight Rain," he whispered, softly.

* * *

AWWWWW! Cute endin. THe song is "In the Dark" by Flyleaf, in case you were wondering.

On the next chapter, Lulu makes her move on a starving artist who befriends Sora and Reks. When the artist must compromise his dreams to please Lulu's selfish needs, it makes him an open target to dream snatching. Can the artist survive the encoutner or will his art wilt into nothing? Find out in **Art Appreciation!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Well, here's another wonderful chapter. I plan on being done with the Dreams arc by the end of May or early June just so you know. I'll also be taking a month off from the KH/SM fan fic to give my other fan fics some love and attention. Plus, I need to take some time off from Moon Princes and evil aliens. I hope you guys like this chapter though! Read and review.**

**Art Appreciation:**

It was just a normal, lazy Saturday afternoon for the Tsukino boys. Sora was slowly starting to twitch since he was forced into sitting on the sofa for the last hour without moving at all. He didn't even know why he agreed to any of this. This was utter torture to him as he tried to remain frozen.

Reks was sitting across from him with a sketchbook in hand. He was drawing vigorously as he tried to get Sora's features just rights. Luna was sitting beside him and looked at the sketchbook to see how Reks' artistic skills were progressing.

"Are you done yet!" shouted Sora.

"Stay still, you big dummy!" Reks shouted back. "If you move I'll have to start all over again. You don't want me to start all over again, do you? Besides, I'm almost finished, you big crybaby."

Sora flinched as he remained still, trying not to move an inch.

Luna's eyes widened as she watched Reks' handy work. "It's an exact replica of him," she said, smiling. "Well, the drawing could be better, but it's not bad for a beginner."

"Thank you, Luna," said Reks. He dropped the sketchbook on his lap and smirked at Sora, wildly. "Alright, you can move now. I'm done."

Sora jumped from the sofa and stretched his achy limbs. "Ah! Finally!" he said, smiling. He ran to the other side of the living room to see Reks' art skills for himself. If he was anything like his Uncle Roxas then it would be awesome. If he was anything like his father then he was totally screwed.

Reks held up the picture to show off what he drew. Sora looked at the drawing with his eyes radiating with disgust. The drawing was absolutely horrible and goofy! It was nothing at all like him, according to Sora.

"This isn't me!" shouted Sora. "My face isn't that goofy looking! My eyes sparkle way more then that!"

"I think it's a perfect reflection of yourself," said Luna.

"No one was talking to you, cat!" growled Sora.

*~*

Reks had to hold up to his end of the deal. The only way he could get Sora to sit down long enough for him to draw him, horribly as Sora would say, was by promising to by him a dozen donuts. So that's where the boys walked off to next. They made their way to the bakery to pick up the donuts for Sora.

Sora was smiling with joy as he grabbed a donut from the bag and began to eat it. He was smiling and humming with joy, leaving Reks to be annoyed at the fact this was his father. Sometimes, Reks really wondered if Sora was his father and he wasn't the product of an affair that Riku had but no one knew about.

They slowly made their way through the park, walking through a small walkway with rows of benches on the side. The boys were talking to themselves when they heard a loud shriek in the air. Their battle instincts took over as they ran down the walkway to see if someone was in horrible danger.

Instead of their enemy attacking, they just saw an angry woman and a young painter. The angry woman was dressed up in a suit with two other women at her side with less appealing suits. The main woman was glaring at the young man as he unveiled a portrait he did for her.

"This looks nothing like me!" she shouted, angrily. "My eyes sparkle more then that, my nose is higher up then that, and my cheeks are flawless!"

"Yeah," agreed the other women, "flawless!"

Sora and Reks made their way to the young artist. Sora looked at the portrait then at her then back at the portrait. He turned back to the woman, shaking his head. "You're blind, woman!" he shouted. "This looks exactly like you."

"You're the blind one, little boy!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, blind!" agreed the groupies.

"You really want to fight about this?" growled Sora as he took out another donut. "I'll fight you! I am not afraid to hit a woman."

"Bring it!"

Reks sighed as he watched his father about to come to blows with a crazy woman. He ignored all their craziness then turned to the young artist. The young man was probably about as old as Cloud and Lexaeus with a similar appearance to Cloud. He was frail but strong with shaggy, brown hair and plain, blue eyes. He wore a gray suit with a little cap on his head.

The young artist looked very tired and disappointed as he watched this fight. He sighed softly as he rose up to his feet. "You don't have to pay for the portrait if you don't like it," he said, ending the fight. The women and Sora looked at the artist, with the women grinning with their victory.

"That's more like it," said the head woman. "Let's go."

"Right," said the other two.

Sora growled in defeat as he sat down on the bench. He remained silent, while eating a donut and glaring at the women's direction.

The artist turned to the boys with a smile on his face. "Thank you for defending my honor," he said, softly. "My name is Kamoi. Would you mind if I paint you as payment for what you did for me?"

The boys shook their heads as they held up their wallets. "We're broke," they said, together. "We wouldn't be able to pay you for it." It was kind of freaky how perfectly they did that. Even the boys were a little freaked out.

Kamoi began to laugh as he sat down on his stool. "Don't worry," he said, softly. "It's free." He rose up his tools and began to paint.

Reks was at Kamoi's side, watching over his shoulder. Sora was sitting on the bench, smiling happily, while holding up a donut and eating it. Reks shook his head at Sora for his rude behavior. "Sora, you shouldn't be eating while getting your portrait done!" he said, loudly. "It's so rude."

Sora shook his head as he happily munched away.

"It's alright," said Kamoi. "He can keep the food. It makes it look more natural by showing how happy he is. I'm almost done anyways." He was just finishing up with the last touches of the portrait when the boys heard his stomach roar. Kamoi felt horribly embarrassed about what just happened, while the boys couldn't help a bit.

Before Kamoi could say anything else, he slid of the chair and passed out. The boys quickly raced to his side, realizing that he must have not had anything to eat in a long time. Reks shouted at Sora to give him a donut, but Sora showed how much of a fatty he was by overturning the bag.

"You ate all twelve, already!" shouted Reks. "You're such a pig."

"I'm sorry!" said Sora. "Just help me get pick him up, we'll take him home and get him something to eat."

*~*

That was about the end to their kind gesture to Kamoi. They dragged him home with Sora carrying the artist and Reks holding onto the art supplies. Sora placed the artist on the couch, while Reks got him at least some water to drink and an apple. Sora called some emergency help from next door, namely Hana.

Sora and Hana worked in the kitchen, trying to fix something for Kamoi to eat.

That ended horribly, which involved the arrival of a fire extinguisher. A raging fire rose from the stove with the boys and Hana screaming horribly, in fear. Sora was screaming at the top of his lungs as he put out the raging fire.

Lucky for them, Kamoi couldn't really hear them.

Sora was able to salvage most of the food, thankfully. He scooped it all into a bowl and served it to the artist. The food honestly looked like it crawled out of the pits of Hell and mated with a leper. "Here you go!" Sora said, cheerfully. "Looks nasty, tastes great!"

Kamoi looked at the food, while the bumbling trio sat down across from him. He slowly picked up the spoon and smelt the food. A broad grin formed on his face as he looked up to them. "It looks great!" he said, cheerfully. He quickly began to eat it all, leaving the trio in shock.

"He's actually eating that!" said Hana.

"This guy is so brave!" said Reks.

"I'm surprised his stomach isn't exploding," said Sora.

Kamoi dropped the spoon on the empty plate, letting out a heavy sigh. "I haven't had a thing to eat in three days!" he said, loudly. "Thank you all so much for that wonderful food."

Hana and Sora began to laugh as they nodded their heads. Reks ran out of the room and up the staircase. They wondered if he was going to throw up for seeing Kamoi eat just when he came back down the stairs with his sketchbook. Sora's eyes lit up in fear as he tired to get the sketchbook away from him.

Kamoi took it just as Reks explained that he was trying to learn to draw himself. Kamoi looked at the sketch he did of Sora. "Well," said the young man, "it's not that good, but that's to be expected for someone just beginning. You do have a remarkable amount of potential though, Reks. This drawing shows how much you two care for each other. It is truly wonderful."

Reks began to smile and laugh, while Sora and Hana made their way into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

*~*

Reks was staring off to space, while at his desk. The chalice next to him started to shine with Pegasus appearing at the sphere on top. Reks was too caught up in his thoughts to even realize that Pegasus was there.

"Is there something troubling you, Reks?" asked Pegasus.

Reks sighed as he turned to Pegasus. "It's just, something's been bothering me," he said, softly. "I know a lot of people can't see their true selves the way that other people can. I'm just worried that I'll be one of them."

"The mirror always reflects the truth," said Pegasus. "The key to knowing the real you is by knowing yourself."

"I suppose so," said Reks.

Pegasus faded away from view, leaving Reks on his own.

*~*

Once again, Zircon found himself trapped by the Amazon Quartet. The flying eyeball tried to flutter away from them, but they weren't about to let him escape their grip. Vaan grabbed a hold of Zircon with a mischievous smile forming on their faces.

"You're so useless, Zircon," said Ashe. "You're always sending us on dud missions."

Reno nodded his head as he waved his hand over the fire above the eye. He was giggling, while the others crouched around Zircon. "That's right!" he said, giggling louder. "I think that Zircon is broken."

"Maybe we should cook him!" joked Vaan. "Has anyone tried Fried Zircon?"

"Sounds delicious," said Lulu. "Why don't we cook him now?"

Bolts of lightning crashed all around the Amazon Quartet, giving Zircon the chance to fly away. A second wave of lightning came crashing down and blasted the Amazon Quartet flying away. Zircon flew towards the ring master's pillar where Adel was standing.

Adel glared at the Amazon Quartet as they got up to their feet. Zircon perched himself on Adel's staff where he would be safe from the insane quartet. Adel growled at the quartet as they made their way towards her. "Quit wasting your time trying to torture Zircon and focus on finding the Golden Mirror!" she shouted, angrily. "If you had wasted the time that you've spent with scaring poor Zircon on finding the Golden Mirror, then we would've found it by now!"

"Sorry, Adel," said the Quartet.

Adel still growled at them as she summoned a picture to her hand. She flung the picture towards the stage towards the Amazon Quartet. "Now, find this target and see if he holds the Golden Dream Mirror!" she instructed them. "Go before I decide to destroy you all like I did the Amazon Trio!"

Vaan caught the picture and took a peek at it. He shook his head, while Ashe and Reno took a peek at it for themselves. "He looks so plain and boring," he said to Adel. "This starving artist won't hold the Golden Mirror."

"An artist?" Lulu's curiosity was peaked by the mention of that. She went up to the others and took the picture away from them, seeing the picture of Kamoi for herself. "Now, that's a target," she said, smiling. "I wonder if he'll be able to capture my beauty with his painting."

"Just get to work, Lulu!" shouted Adel.

The sorceress and Zircon disappeared in smoke, leaving the Amazon Quartet to themselves.

Lulu held the picture up with a wonderful grin forming on her face. She stuffed the picture into the sleeve of her dress, while turning to face the others. "Well, I have work to do," she said, smiling. "I'll see you later. Bye!"

Lulu faded away from view as she started on her mission.

*~*

The next day started out with simple talk between the young Sailors at the shrine. Hana informed everyone that Peruru was fully recovered after being attacked by the Amazon Quartet. She even told them how he even found a part-time job and Riku had a neighbor who was more then willing to babysit little Rain. Peruru was starting to get on his feet, which made all the Sailors happy to know.

Not long after that, Sora and Reks showed up with the portrait that Kamoi made for him.

Their eyes marveled with shock as they saw this beautiful picture for themselves. They were all jaw-dropped as they took in its wonderful beauty. They couldn't believe that the young artist was so talented.

"It's a dead-ringer for Sora!" said Axel.

"A stunning replica!" agreed Zexion.

Sora shook his head as he got between the two. "Not really," he said, softly. "My eyes are a little bluer then that!"

"I so want my portrait done!" said Demyx.

"Me too!" said Squall. "We have a million pictures but no portraits."

"It sounds pretty cool!" smiled Hana.

Sora got in-between the three of them with his eyes still sparkling. "And my eyes have a little more sparkle then that!" he said, grinning. "My nose is also a little straighter as well."

Axel handed the portrait over to Sora, knocking the brunet back. He jumped to his feet with a determined look in his eyes. "I so want to get my portrait done!" he said cheerfully. "We need to find this guy and make him do our portraits!"

"This will end badly," said Reks.

The youngest boy could only think of the million and a half possibilities that this could end badly. They were all so determined to get their portraits done that it would only lead to trouble for poor Kamoi. They might even scare him so bad that he might quit art all together. He was going to have to go with them to be positive that they scare him to death.

*~*

Kamoi was about to set up his stand for the day when he saw a limo pull up into the small walkway. He wondered what rich snob was up to. Only they would be selfish enough to park in the middle of a walkway like that.

The door opened up with the red carpet rolling out. A black heel stepped onto it with a woman stepping out from the car. Lulu showed herself, wearing a ruffly yellow dress with floral petals stitched onto it. She had a red coat with a giant rose over it with her hair tied into an elegant bun.

Although this outfit was highly unlike her, she needed to do everything she could to make this a successful mission.

"Hello there," said Lulu. She easily caught Kamoi's attention with the young man staring at her, curiously. She slowly made her way over to him with a hand on her hip. "I've heard many things about you. I was wondering if you could paint a portrait for me. Money is no issue for me. I can make you into a very wealthy artist."

Kamoi shook his head as he finished setting up his canvas. "I'm afraid not," he said, calmly. "I paint out of enjoyment and putting smiles on a person's face, not for money. Money is only an object that corrupts the beauty of true art. I have no need for it."

Lulu flinched a bit. The money approach wasn't going to work with this one. However, she always had a Plan B ready just in case. With that said, she began to weep fake tears, which really caught his attention. "I am so sorry," she said, softly. "I didn't mean to offend you. Now, I know that you're a true artist!" She wiped away one of her tears as she turned to face him. "You see, my father spent his whole life financing young artists like yourself so their work could be seen. He believed that with more art in the world that the world would become a more beautiful place. My father passed away from cancer a few months ago, and I just wanted to continue his legacy to help young artists like yourself."

Kamoi's eyes lit up as he listened to the "honesty" in Lulu's voice.

Lulu watched him and saw how easily she had caught her bait.

*~*

The others arrived to the park, hunting down Kamoi and his little stand.

Axel shoved Sora out of his way, while jumping out from behind bushes. The spiky headed pyro scooped out the area as he tried to search for the artist. "Where is he?" he shouted, loudly. "Didn't you say he sets up shop around here?"

Sora, slowly, pulled himself up from the ground, spitting out a few pieces of grass in the process. "Yeah, I did," he said, angrily. He shoved Axel's fat butt, pushing him to the concrete. Sora began to smile, venomously, while he wiped his hands clean. "I didn't say he was here every day though!"

"Maybe he took the day off," suggested Reks.

Axel growled, angrily, scaring everyone else in park. "NO!" he shouted. "We came here to get our portraits taken and that's what we're going to do! I don't care what you have to do, Sora, you are going to find him! If you don't then I'm going to kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first," challenged Sora.

Squall, Zexion, Demyx, and Hana rolled their eyes as they began to walk off with Axel following behind them.

Sora and Reks began to scout around the area, trying to find Kamoi or any sign for where he might have ran off too. Sora was holding onto the portrait on the other side and nearly swatted Reks with it. The younger boy had to duck out of the way before his head collided with it.

"You're such a boob, Sora!" growled Reks. He blinked his eyes in shock when he saw something surprising. He pulled the portrait away from Sora's hands and saw a signature on it. "This is Kamoi's handwriting."

"Really?" said Sora.

The boys began to read it and saw that it really was in Kamoi's hand. They began to read it, seeing that Kamoi was thanking them for what they did for him. He thanked them for welcoming him to their home and feeding him that delicious meal. He was eternally grateful to them, unable to express how grateful he was for their kindness.

Sora was nearly in tears, while Reks let out a soft sigh.

"That was so beautiful!" cried Sora.

"Yeah," whispered Reks. "We have to find him…"

The boys picked their heads up just in time to see Luna. Their feline guardian was walking on a brick wall with a curious expression on her face. They tilted their heads to the side, wondering what she would be doing here.

*~*

Lulu sat on the sofa of a recently renovated mansion that she restored with her dark powers. She waited for Kamoi to finish her portrait. The young artist carefully took his time on the portrait he made for her. He was smiling as he worked. He knew that she would love this honest portrait he was doing for her. He did everything in his power to make it a perfect replica of this young, art appreciator.

Kamoi sighed, softly, as he completed his work. He waited a little longer to give it a chance to dry up before presenting it to her. "I'm done," he said, cheerfully. "Here you go." He held up the portrait that he was so proud of.

Lulu rose up to her feet and gazed upon the portrait for herself. She leaned in closely with a disgusted look on her face. "No! No! No!" she shouted, angrily. "It's all wrong! I'm not that plain looking. I am far more beautiful then that. My eyes are much prettier then that. I demand that you fix it!"

"I cannot do that," said Kamoi. He was tired of people criticizing his honest art. He was tired of them being unable to acknowledge their own appearance. "My art is a reflection of the subjects I paint. I cannot compromise my artist integrity and dreams just to please your vain, narcissistic view of yourself."

"Oh really," said Lulu. "Do you really want to play that game?" She walked around him with her hands on her dress. She circled around him like a shark surrounding her prey. "Did you forget who is putting you up? I'm providing you with your own studio. I'm paying for all your supplies. You will never have to starve on the streets, again, thanks to me! Do you really wish to be thrown back out on the streets, starving to death?"

Kamoi flinched at the comment. He held onto the portrait, staring at it, blankly. He just couldn't do it. He shouldn't compromise his own integrity, but if he didn't then he would be thrown out on the streets and starving himself to death. "I…" He was at a loss of words and patience. He sighed as he placed the portrait back on the stand. "Fine," he said, in defeat. "I'll make the changes. I was clearly too blind to see your full beauty."

Lulu began to smile as she returned to the sofa. She placed her hands gently on her lap as she resumed her previous position. "That a boy," she said, smiling. "I knew you would see things my way with a little convincing."

Kamoi felt an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach as he felt a part of him die.

*~*

Sora, Reks, and Luna snuck into the mansion's lawn. They carefully leaned away from the brick wall to see if there was anyone else in the area. There wasn't a soul in sight, which made the sneaking around a little easier. Luna walked away from the wall, moving closer towards the open area.

"We should be a little more careful, Luna," warned Sora.

Luna huffed as she turned back to the boys. "I won't get caught," she told them. "I'm just a cat who wondered into their property. You two, on the other hand, will be arrested for trespassing."

The boys glared at her as she kept on running down the backyard. They wanted to chase after her and roast her alive. "Evil cat!" growled Sora and Reks. They began to follow her, hiding against the wall.

*~*

Lulu had set up a cup of tea for each of them as Kamoi began with the finishing touches for the portrait. Kamoi finished with the portrait and presented it to her, while he went to get a cup of tea for himself. The former look of pride and joy he had in his eyes had wilted away into a state of misery. He was completely dead to the world, after feeling like his heart had been extracted from his still beating chest before his very eyes.

Lulu held onto the portrait with a brilliant smile on her face. She looked absolutely stunning in the portrait like a flawless goddess with roses all around her. "Yes, I love it!" she said, vainly. "It's perfect. Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kamoi sighed as he slowly began to rise up from his chair. "Excuse me," he said, softly. "I'm tired now. I really need to rest."

As he started to pack his things and go to his room, Lulu stopped him. She raised her hand up into the air and snapped her fingers, catching his attention. "Before you go," interrupted Lulu, "there's one more favor I want you to do for me." She placed the portrait on the couch and rose up to her feet. Kamoi was staring at her, wondering what she had planned

Lulu held up her yellow Amazon Stone, waving it over her. The yellow dress she wore faded away as she returned to her all-black dress. The Dark Mage of the Amazon Quartet appeared before Kamoi with a deadly smile on her face. "Show me your Dream Mirror!" she said, evilly.

Kamoi took a fearful step back, unable to even process what was going on. Lucky for him though, the boys and Luna saw what Lulu was about to do. The Moon Cat quickly made Sora and Reks transform before it was too late for him.

Lulu laughed as she pulled her pool stick out from the air. "There's no point in resisting," she said to him. "I will get your dreams, and nothing you can do will stop me!"

"How bout we stop you?"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon arrived from the open window, standing side by side. The two Sailor Soldiers were welcomed with a faint breeze from the outside as the sun began to set behind them. They wasted no time in their speech since they wanted to end the fight now before Kamoi became a victim. Besides, they needed to kick her ass for what she did to Sailor Elysion.

"Well, not what I was hoping for," she said, calmly. "But I suppose I would have to make do with you." She turned to the side, tapping the Amazon Stone with her pool stick. The stone went flying towards the Sailors, but the boys jumped out of the way just in time.

The Amazon Stone bounced off the wall then bounced off the opposite wall. The Sailors watched to see if they could counter where it went next. The yellow sphere flew across the room and crashed into Kamoi's back, forcing the young artist to yelp in pain. A sphere of light rushed out of his body as he collapsed to the ground and his Dream Mirror was revealed for all to see.

The Dream Mirror ceased its spinning, revealing its tarnished, gray appearance.

"That's strange," said Lulu. "His Dream Mirror is gray. It must represent how dirty and pathetic he was."

"No!" shouted Mini Moon. "Kamoi wasn't pathetic! You just forced him to compromise his own integrity and betray his beautiful dreams!"

Lulu huffed as she turned her sights on the hideous Dream Mirror. "No matter," she said to the boys. "I won either way. Now, come on out Lemures, TogeToge!" She stomped her foot on the ground, causing her shadow to grow. The shadow began to rise up as it took a humanoid shape.

The Lemures that appeared into battle took a plant-like form. Her waist was a planting pot with plant stems for limbs. Her chest had a yellow rose on it with a second rose on top of her head. To be honest, this Lemures looked like a total wimp compared to all the others that they had to fight before.

"TogeToge," said Lulu, "eat his Dream Mirror!"

"Not a chance!" said the Lemures. She shook her head as she pointed at the gray Dream Mirror. Lulu growled at her for so openlydisobeying her orders. "My contract says I don't have to eat anything that's icky! I'm sure that Dream Mirror will give me an upset stomach. I am not eating it!"

Lulu kept growling as she stormed her way over to the Dream Mirror. She snatched it from the air and made her way back to the Lemures. "You will eat it!" she ordered. "You will follow my orders!" She forced the Dream Mirror into the Lemures' mouth, making her to eat it.

TogeToge tried to push Lulu away from her because she really didn't want to eat that Dream Mirror.

Sailor Moon turned towards Mini Moon with a grin on his face. "Now would be a good time for some Pegasus Power," he said to the younger boy. He waved his arm back, summoning the Moon Kaleidoscope with a flick of light. He held up the scepter to prove how ready he was for this.

Mini Moon nodded his head as he crouched down to his knees. It had been a longtime since he had to do this, but he was more then ready. He clasped his hands together as he prayed to his friend. "Please Pegasus, help us salvage Kamoi's beautiful dreams!" he begged. He pulled the Crystal Carillion out from the air with light surrounding the summoning item. He ran the bell on it with the crystal at the center blinking, brightly. "Twinkle Yell!"

A golden ray of light flashed across the sky as Pegasus phased into the mansion. The winged horse landed on the ground, blinking his red eyes at the Sailors. Lulu had just succeeded in forcing the Dream Mirror down the Lemures' mouth as the horse arrived into the battle.

Pegasus waved his mane back, firing a golden beam of light from his horn.

Sailor Moon accepted the blast of power, merging it with his scepter. He brought it back to his chest, holding it against the hard muscle. The pink crystal at its core began to blink as a pair of wings sprouted from the side. Sailor Moon swung the weapon around before he crouched down to the ground.

Lulu caught wind of this and saw the fatal blow that Sailor Moon preparing to deliver. She disappeared from sight with a mere flicker. There was no way she was going to get blown up with the insubordinate Lemures.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" shouted Sailor Moon. The crystal that made up the Moon Kaleidoscope flashed with rays of light. He pushed his weapon forward, releasing a sphere of light that went racing towards the Lemures with particles of light shattering at its presence.

The Lemures gulped as she prepared to meet her maker. "But I haven't even done anything yet!" she shouted.

Sailor Moon's attack reached her, blasting the Lemures apart, and freed Kamoi's Dream Mirror.

*~*

Kamoi woke up from the nightmare with his limbs feeling heavy as he struggled to get back on his feet. He made it as far as the couch before he collapsed and saw the broken remains of his fake portrait. Oh, how he hated that portrait! He wished he had the chance to destroy it himself for betraying his dreams.

"Are you alright?"

Kamoi turned to his side and was left in shock as he saw the two, young Sailor Soldiers standing at the window. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were standing near the window with the sun reflecting off them, making them appear so angelic and kind. The artist was in silent shock, unable to find the brain function to speak.

Mini Moon began to laugh a little at him. "It's alright," he said, softly. "We know you're thankful. Just promise us that you won't betray your dreams like that. They're always beautiful, even if they don't bring you fame and fortune."

Kamoi agreed as he smiled at them both. "I know they are," he said, smiling. "Thank you for rescuing me. Thank you for saving my dreams."

"Anytime," said Sailor Moon.

The Sailors disappeared after that, leaving the artist by himself.

*~*

"WHAT!" Axel held onto his portrait, looking at it with a horrified look on his face. He shook his head at the portrait as he turned back to Kamoi. "This looks nothing like me! My hair is way shinier then this."

Sora began to laugh as he nudged Axel's side. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he said, laughing. "Your portrait looks exactly like you. Your hair is about as dry as the Sahara Desert ."

"I will kill you, Sora!" growled Axel. He dropped the portrait on the ground and trapped Sora with a chokehold. Sora could already feel all the circulation leave his body as he struggled for air. Squall, Demyx, and Zexion had to work together to pry them both apart. Hana was in charge of protecting all the artwork as she looked on in horror.

Reks shook his head, while Kamoi couldn't help but to laugh at them. The boy was disappointed with his friends and was terribly embarrassed by them all at the same time. "I'm really sorry about them, Kamoi," said the boy. "I promise this won't happen again…at least for a while."

Kamoi shook his head as he picked up the plate of food that they brought him. Squall had prepared one of his famous rice dishes, which Kamoi totally loved. A starving artist appreciated a good meal or two every now and then. "Not a problem at all," he said, smiling. "You all keep me very entertained. It's never a dull day when you're around."

Reks started to laugh at that. It was very true. It was never a dull day around his insane, psychotic friends. The boy's eyes lit up in shock as he remembered why he came there in the first place. "I got you something, Kamoi!" he said, cheerfully. He bent over and grabbed his backpack. He pulled out a framed paper from his back then presented it to the artist. "I want you to have the drawing I did!"

Kamoi looked at it and saw that Reks had colored in the simple sketch. Now, it looked even more like Sora, despite all the goofiness in it. Kamoi couldn't help but to smile as he held onto this younger artist's work. "I can't take this from you," he said to Reks. "This is your work. I wouldn't feel right if I took it."

"I want you to keep it though," said Reks. "You were the first one to criticize it and you can even use it to remind you to stay true to your dreams!"

Kamoi smile grew, broadly, as he held onto the picture like it was gift from the gods. Then again, it was a gift from the heir to Crystal Tokyo, but Kamoi wasn't informed of that major fact. "Well, I thank you for your gift, Reks," he said, loudly. "I will treasure this gift always. Now, what is the title for this masterpiece?"

Reks started to laugh as he leaned in close to Kamoi. "Don't tell anyone," he told him. "Don't tell anyone, especially Sora!" He wanted to make that fact very clear. He didn't want anyone to know about this because it was just too embarrassing for them to know. Once Kamoi agreed to keep his silence, Reks started to explain the title. "It's called 'The Person I Admire Most'."

* * *

On the next chapter, I bring to you another lovely original. The Amazon Quartet recieve their new assignment, which turns out to be shocking considering who their target is. Squall is forced into spending the day with Rinoa and Seifer as they prepare for an upcoming dinner/dance function. While this is going on, Reks worries that Pegasus doesn't trust him with the truth of his origins. Vaan hunts down his latest target, which leaves Squall in shock as he discovers who Vaan is after. Find out what happens in this SHOCKING chapter, **Trustworthy Dreamer!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Aren't you just glad I have another update ready for you good children? Haha. Enjoy the chapter!!! Prepare to see a whole nother side to Seifer. Read and review.**

**Trustworthy Dreamer:**

Reks sat on his mattress, staring off into space with nothing else on his head but some kid he met at class today. A new girl transferred into their class and she seemed to be nice enough, but Reks could tell there was a lot of things she was keeping a secret. He wasn't the only one who saw this. Most of the kids in his class were trying to find out if she was some secret, government agent who was there to lure out potential terrorists.

The paranoia was kind of funny, but some of the kids in his class were taking it too far.

Reks let out a soft sigh from his chest as the Stallion Rêve began to glow on his nightstand. Pegasus appeared within the pink sphere with his voice calling out to the boy. "What's wrong, Reks?" asked the winged horse. "Is there something troubling you?"

"Trust," said Reks. "People say that trust is a two-way street, but then why doesn't anyone trust each other? Why is that no one can trust anyone else around them, anymore?"

"Trust is a fragile thing, Reks," said Pegasus. "It's not easy to earn, nor is it easy to keep." The horse began to sigh as he stared down to the ground. An expression of sorrow appeared on his face. "Especially, after one has been burned by their trust so many times before."

Reks picked his head up as he turned to face Pegasus. The boy saw the pain in Pegasus' eyes, and felt terrible for even bringing the subject up. "Did something bad happen to you, Pegasus?" he asked, softly.

"Not to me, but to my home," said Pegasus. "To the Crystal Woods."

A flash of light blocked Reks' senses as he felt his spirit being ripped out from his body. With the blink of the eye, Reks was transported to the dieing Crystal Woods that were the home to Pegasus. The boy's pajamas disappeared as he changed into his princely robes with his Crescent Moon lightning up the decaying darkness of the woods.

The boy felt a sharp pain in his chest as he saw the darkness slowly taking over Pegasus' home. He looked towards the Crystal Lake, seeing Pegasus standing there with the Amazon Trio's spirits circling around him. "Who are you, Pegasus?" shouted Reks. "Where are we? What is this place?"

Pegasus frowned a bit as the light disappeared as Reks' spirit returned to his bedroom.

"REKS!" Sora's head popped up from the stairs that led up to his bedroom. The brunet's hands pulled himself to the railing with an evil look forming on his face. Pegasus quickly disappeared from view as Reks took the chalice off his nightstand. "Who are you talking to? Are you talking to Riku? Are you having a private conversation with my Riku?" accused the brunet.

Reks rolled his eyes, knowing this was going to be a long night. Sora was so stubborn when it came to Riku sometimes that he wondered how Riku could stay with him. "No, I'm not talking to Riku, big head!" shouted Reks. "Have you heard of knocking or is that too much of a modern innovation for your primitive mind?"

"I'm going to kick your ass one day," said Sora. He growled, angrily, as he continued to cling on to the railing. "His phone line has been busy all day! Not even Peruru would answer his phone. Wait! You don't think they're doing something…together, are they?" Panicky tears were already forming in Sora's eyes, which only made Reks even more annoyed.

"Sora, Riku's probably at his computer programming class right now," said the boy. "You're the one who told us that he was going to busy tonight with it."

That was enough to snap Sora back into his goofy senses. Sora began to laugh away his tears as he realized how much of an idiot he was. "Oh, that's right!" he said, cheerfully. "Well then... I'd better be going. Night, Reks!"

Reks rolled his eyes as Sora returned to his own bedroom. He pulled the chalice away from his back and held onto it, closely. "Even if you're not ready to tell me, I vow to keep our secrets," he said, softly. "I'll protect you, Pegasus."

*~*

Squall couldn't believe how easily he was dragged out of the safety and happiness of his home to a shopping nightmare with his ex girlfriend and longtime rival. He wasn't sure how this happened, nor was he sure that he wanted to know. He was just going to smile and nod his head through the ordeal, praying that it would end soon enough.

Rinoa threw another jacket at Seifer for him to try on. From what Squall learned in the last five minutes, Rinoa and Seifer were attending this big, formal banquet with her father, General Caraway. This dinner required a super nice suit, which Seifer didn't have, which was why they were shopping for one. Squall's purpose was to serve as a trustworthy, second opinion. None of this made sense to him, but Squall knew that he just had to smile and nod his head through this nightmare.

Seifer was deadest against this night, but there was no escaping Rinoa's clutches. He was going to have to go and there was nothing he could do to get out of it. Seifer just had to suck it up and deal with it. All of this was something that Seifer was just not programmed to do. The blond was programmed to beat up people, not follow orders like an obedient puppy; that was Squall's job.

Once Rinoa disappeared to use the restroom, Seifer let himself go. He let out a deep sigh as he banged his head against the wall. "I hate my life!" growled Seifer as he tried on the twenty-second coat.

Squall rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall. "And I don't?" he said, loudly. "I'm the one who got dragged into this messy affair. It's not like I give a damn about what you wear."

"And I'm okay with that," said Seifer. He let out a second sigh as he made his way out of the changing room. He could see that Rinoa wasn't coming back anytime soon so he figured that now was as good as a time as any. He made his way up to Squall, grabbed onto the brunet's arm, and dragged him into the dressing room with him.

Squall felt bad about this. Seifer didn't drag you into a tight corner unless he wanted something. That usually meant that he would be kicking your ass, raping you, or a combination of the two.

Seifer placed his hands on Squall's shoulders, holding them firmly in place. He was nearly squeezing the life out of Squall, but the brunet could already feel the sweat forming on the blond's hands. "I need a major favor," said Seifer. "We're talking about I'll be your servant for life, big. I need you to teach me how to dance for a high class dinner."

Squall started to bust out into laughter just by the mere mention of the word dance. There were a lot of things that Squall never thought he would hear from Seifer's mouth. Asking him to teach him how to dance was on the top of his list.

Squall shook his head out of the initial shock just as Seifer was about to suffocate him. "I'm sorry!" he said, laughing. "I just…wow! I thought you knew how to dance? You did the waltz at Rinoa's birthday."

"That's like the only dance I knew how to do!" said Seifer. "And that was because we were practicing that for a month." Squall could tell how desperate the blue-eyed youth was. Seifer finally released Squall from his death grip long enough to calmly plead his case. "Come on, Squall. I know you know how to dance. Your dad is the freaking president of Esthar, you hang out with a bunch of gay guys, you're bisexual, and you're ex boyfriend was a fucking classical musician. You have to know how to dance. I have too much pride to take professional lessons or ask Rinoa!"

That was true. Seifer was a very prideful creature.

Squall gave in to Seifer's not-so-ridiculous demands. If he agreed to help Seifer then the blond would owe him big-time in the near future. That didn't sound like a bad idea, having Seifer as his servant. "Alright," said Squall. "I'll teach you to dance, but on one condition!"

"Name it," said Seifer.

"You need to stop acting like a jackass," said Squall.

"To you?" Seifer said, quickly.

"Everyone."

"Fine," said Seifer, "but you'd better make me look like a good dancer or the deal is off."

"It's a deal."

The two boys shook on their agreement and made their way out of the dressing room before Rinoa returned from her potty break.

*~*

Lulu, Ashe, and Reno sat in the hot tube with millions of bubbles surrounding them as they relaxed in the spa. Lulu and Ashe wore adequate bikinis that covered their private regions. Reno was swimming around with his ducky, wearing nothing on his bony body. Ashe held a picture of their next target in their hands with a bright grin forming on her lips as she took in the sights of their hunky target.

"Well, he is certainly gorgeous!" laughed Ashe. She had to fan herself as she took in the rugged good looks of this young man. "He might not have the Golden Mirror, but I wouldn't mind spending some time with him."

Reno swam over Ashe, taking the picture away from her. He held it up to his face with a smile on his face. "Wow, he is hot!" he said, loudly. "He's a total nine on the Bad Boy Radar! He'll use and abuse you all at the same time."

"You wouldn't be able to handle him then," said Lulu. She took the picture away from him and held it up so she could see. The blond haired man would defiantly provided some needed sport in her boring life. "He would be a worthy target to try and snatch up. He would go down fighting, which makes our mission all the more fun."

"Let's draw straws to see who gets him!" shouted Reno. "I really want to play with him."

Vaan made his way over to the tub, already properly dressed in his uniform. He was seriously looking forward to busting their little bubble. The metal vest swayed against his lean chest as he snatched the photo out of Lulu's hands. "Sorry guys, but the game's over before it had a chance to begin," he said, laughing. He turned the picture around, revealing a cartoon drawing of himself on it. "I already marked him as my target. Too late!" He stuck his tongue out at them, while they glared at him, bitterly.

Ashe took Reno's ducky away from him and threw it at Vaan's head. The desert blond ducked out of the way with Reno crying over his lost ducky. "Bastard!" shouted Ashe. "You did that on purpose!"

"Enjoy your spa day, ladies…and Reno," laughed Vaan as he vanished into the darkness.

Ashe and Lulu continued to shout after Vaan, while Reno blew into the bubbles with a defeated look on his face.

*~*

In the depths of the circus tent, Adel once again found herself in the presence of her queen's mirror. The elegant, silk draperies that hung across the four pillars provided a mystical touch to the room. The dim twinkle of lights the floated around the room provided the needed illumination that the queen demanded for this dreary den of Hell.

The dark mirror reflected the image of her beautiful Queen of the Dead Moon. Adel was bowed to the ground with her head staring at the tiled floor. Queen Ultimecia stared at the dark sorceress with an angry glare in her eyes. Her sharp nails scratched across the glass as she inflicted pain upon her pathetic servant.

"How many more times must you fail me before you succeed, Adel?" growled the angry queen. Her silver hair began to flap behind her as she created a dark wind within her mirror. The wings on her back flapped angrily as Adel began to rise. "I am tired of all these failures. I want that Golden Crystal of Elysion sometime this century!"

"Forgive me, my queen," said the giant sorceress. She held her head low in shame of the failures. The Amazon Trio and the Amazon Quartet had proven to be failures in their hunt for the beautiful dreamer. Now, she was suffering the consequences of their failure. "I am working hard to try and find the beautiful dreamer who would be guarding the crystal. I'm afraid all the targets so far have proven to be remarkable failures. Even the last target turned out to be a traitor to his dreams."

"Clearly, you're not trying hard enough!" shouted Ultimecia. "If you don't find me the Golden Dream Mirror soon then you will suffer the gravest of consequences, Adel! Do you understand me? Do you wish to be reverted back into your true self?"

Adel gulped, fearfully, as she looked her queen in the eye. She clung onto her staff for support as her dark wings hid themselves behind her back. "No, my queen," she said, softly. "I wouldn't want that. I enjoy my life as it is."

"Are you sure?" said Ultimecia. The darkness from within her end of the mirror suddenly became even darker. The sorceress queen was radiating with power as she looked Adel square in the eye. "I could do that. I can force you back into your true form. You are nothing without me. You were born from my power over Time and Space. I created you as a physical representation of myself to serve me in the outside world. If you continue to fail me, Adel, then I will have no choice but to terminate you and start from scratch."

"I vow that I won't fail you anymore, my queen!" said Adel. "I will work harder and more diligently to find you the keeper of the Golden Mirror."

"You had better, Adel," said the evil sorceress. "Otherwise, your life will come to an end."

Queen Ultimecia's image faded from the mirror as she took the time to rest within her twisted chambers. Adel gave a weak sigh of relief, glad that she brought herself a little more time before destruction. If she didn't find the Golden Dream Mirror and the Golden Crystal of Elysion soon then she would be reduced into nothing. The queen wouldn't rest until she ripped her apart, molecule by molecule.

*~*

Reks and Zexion were sitting on the couch in Squall's apartment. The coffee table and couches were pushed towards the side to give Squall and Seifer plenty of room to move around. Squall felt totally hopeless as he prepared to give lessons to Seifer, which felt like he was stretching his lip to his toes. The boys sat on the couch with curious looks on their face as Squall started the lesson.

Squall was going over some simple dance steps for Seifer. He would start out as the dominate role before handing the controls over to Seifer. Somehow, Seifer was actually alright with giving Squall control.

As soon as the lesson began and the music played, Seifer already stepped on Squall's toe.

"Fucking shit!" shouted Squall.

"Sorry," said Seifer.

Squall bit down on his lip as he started to dance with Seifer again. Nothing was worth the misery he was about to go through. He should've demanded to be paid for his services, paid enough to pay for culinary school.

Reks and Zexion couldn't help laughing though as they watched Squall's obvious misery at Seifer's two, left feet. Squall eventually got tired of being lead so he gave Seifer the chance to prove himself as the leading man. It also gave Squall's toes the chance to heal for a few seconds.

After about the eighteen try of failing at being lead, Seifer grew frustrated about all of this. Seifer stomped his foot on the ground with Squall barely pulling out in time to spare his foot from being crushed. "To hell with this!" he shouted, angrily. "I quit! I'm tired. I hate this. Dancing totally sucks!"

Squall sighed, hopelessly, as he faced Seifer. As much as his feet were killing him, there was no way he was letting the mighty Seifer quit. "Seifer, get over it. I know this sucks, but get over it," he said, loudly. "You think I got good at dancing over night? No! I didn't. It took me years, but you have only three days. So shut up and nut up so we can get you as good as possible."

"Ouch," growled Seifer.

"Glad I got your attention," said Squall. "Now, Seifer, do you trust me?" He held his hand forward as he took a dancing stance.

Seifer sighed, softly, as he took Squall's hands. He sucked up all his anger and pride as he did what Squall told him. "Oddly enough, I do," he confessed.

The duo started their dance again with Seifer making a slight improvement.

Zexion had a soft smile on his face as he picked at his blackened nails. "This is great," he said to Reks. "Now I don't have to deal with them fighting, anymore. After years of always trying to kill each other, it seems like they're actually starting to be friends. It's wonderful to see friendships forming right in front of your eyes."

"Yeah," agreed Reks.

"And they're starting to trust each other, which is even better," said Zexion. "You can't be good friends if there isn't trust there."

Reks was about to say something when a thought occurred to him. He looked down at his bag next to him, seeing part of the Stallion Rêve sticking out. Pegasus never told him anything about his personal life. The only thing he knew about Pegasus was that he lived in the Crystal Woods, which he didn't know where it even was. Everytime Reks felt like he was about to scratch the surface of Pegasus, the winged horse would fly away, sometimes literally.

It hurt Reks as he tried to think about it.

Did Pegasus trust him?

*~*

Reks placed the Stallion Rêve on an empty fountain after he checked to be sure that no one else was there. He took in a deep breath as he tried to get a hold of Pegasus. The chalice sparkled with light, filling the immediate area with a dreamlike glare.

Pegasus appeared within a pink sphere, raising his head up to see the young boy. "Is there something wrong, Reks?" he said, softly. He noticed the change of scenery to an empty park with a gorgeous fountain next to him. The winged horse could get used to this.

"Do you trust me, Pegasus?" asked Reks.

Pegasus looked a little surprised by the random question. He threw his mane back as he stared into the look of pain in the boy's eyes. "Why would you ask me something like that, Reks?" asked the horse. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

Reks shook his head as he brushed his hair back. "No, it's not," he said, weakly. "You never say anything, Pegasus. I'm not even sure if you like me. I don't know anything about you. Trust is a sign of friendship…and I'd like to think of us as friends, but not if you don't trust me."

"Can't you just have faith in me, Reks?" asked the horse.

"I want to believe in you, Pegasus," said the boy, "but I still need to know some things. If I'm supposed to help you then I need to know that you trust me."

"I see," said Pegasus. "I suppose you just aren't ready yet."

Pegasus faded from view, leaving Reks all by himself with tears streaming down his face

*~*

Reks ran into the city with tears continuing to stream down his face. He held onto his arms as he kept walking onward with his head down to the ground. The boy wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. He was running purely on autopilot.

As the boy wallowed in his self-misery, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. The boy turned his head back to see Riku standing over him with a faint smile on his face. Reks looked away from him, not wanting to let Riku see him like this.

Riku wasn't going anywhere though. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, pulling him closer to his waist. Reks had sprouted up a bit in the past couple of weeks. The boy was now just below Riku's breast. Sora only went up a little past Riku's shoulders so the younger boy was catching up quick.

"The city looks pretty at night," said Riku.

Reks nodded his head with the tears gone. They were all crusty and dry now so Reks had to use his sleeve to get them off. "Yeah, it does," he said, weakly.

Riku could tell there was something seriously bothering the boy, but he didn't want to pry into his business. If Reks wanted to tell him what was wrong then he would do that on his own terms. Riku had learned to be very patient with the Tsukino boys. "It's almost winter too," he said, smiling. "Christmas will be here before we even know it. Do you know what you want yet?"

"I'm not sure," said Reks.

Riku sighed as he kept a firmer hold on his boy. While Riku kept on his attempts to cheer the boy, their favorite brunet came running after them. Sora, literally, appeared out of nowhere with the boy panting for breath.

Sora straightened his back out before pointing at Reks. "You are an impossible, little boy to track down!" he said, panting for air. "It's almost time to go home, Reks. Are you ready, yet?"

"NO!" snapped Reks.

Sora and Riku's eyes lit up in shock by Reks' loud outburst. They knew for sure that was a quality that he inherited from his Uncle Roxas because neither one of them were that loud. The young couple gulped in fear as they saw the angry glare in Reks' eyes. It almost reminded them of his dark persona, Dark Master.

Reks shook his head as he yanked down on his hair. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" he shouted in pain. He violently began to thrash around on the middle of the sidewalk, feeling a strange tension in his chest. He wasn't sure how to describe the pain that was eating away at him. "I know I'm just a kid, but can't you trust me to make it back home on my own? Haven't I earned that trust by now after everything we've been through together?"

His eyes lit up as he realized what he was saying. It was the same point that Pegasus was trying to make to him. After all the battles they've been through together, they should all trust each other. If Pegasus didn't trust the Sailors then he wouldn't have given them all that power and come to their rescue during their hour of need. Pegasus was always there to help them.

Pegasus already had his trust.

With Reks busy with his epiphany, Sora turned to Riku and nodded his head. The brunet crouched down a bit so that he was eye level to Reks. He was honestly amazed how tall this kid was getting. "Alright Reks," he said, softly. "I trust you, kiddo. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. I'll just meet you at the house then."

Sora waved them both off as he returned home.

Reks felt an even deeper pain in his chest as he watched Sora leave. He felt even guiltier about everything that just happened. "I hurt Sora too," he whispered. "Why do I keep hurting everyone?" He stood as still as a statue as a breeze blew in, causing his hair to sway to the side.

Riku kept holding onto his smile as he held onto Reks.

*~*

Peruru had just finished giving Rain his nighttime milk. The child refused to go to bed without a glass of chocolate milk. He would be screaming and yelling until he got it. The kid was smart; he would take advantage of how tired his mother was to get what he wanted.

Peruru carried his precious child into his room and placed him down on their bed. He didn't have enough money to get a bed for Rain, but he was working on it. He got a job at the arcade with Zack. Since he was terribly understaffed, Peruru got the job on the spot without even handing over the resume.

Rain curled into the pillow as he stole half the blankets already. The baby boy was exceeding tired from their long day. Peruru took him to the park to play around with the other kids. The kids didn't understand a thing the baby was saying because he was too smart for his own good, but Rain held his own as he chased after all the kids. Seriously, Peruru knew he was going to have to put Rain into those baby geniuses programs since the kid was already reading at a second grade level.

With Rain sleeping peacefully, Peruru began to strip down and change into his pajamas. The apartment door opened as he finished pulling up his pants, but his bony chest was still bare. He made his way out of the door just in time to see Riku turning the corner with an exhausted look on his face.

"Long day?" asked Peruru. He made sure to point at his room to signal Riku that Rain was sleeping so he wouldn't make any loud noises.

Riku nodded his head as he leaned against the wall. He ran his hand through his silver hair with the muscles on his arms flexing, exposed by the simple vest he wore. "Being a parent is the most difficult job in the world," he said, softly. "I'm serious, if I didn't like being a dad so much, I would have given Reks up a longtime ago."

Peruru started to laugh at Riku and his misery. "Well, at least your kid is old enough to change himself," he said, smiling. He pointed at Rain who just threw the blankets off him. "I still have to feed and dress this one."

"I still have to go through this again," said Riku. "Once Crystal Tokyo starts that's when Sora is supposed to get pregnant with Reks. I'm going to be feeling all your pain soon."

"Yeah, but you're the father, not the mother," said Peruru. "At least you're not shooting a baby out of you. You just have to deal with our hysterical screaming as we go into labor."

Riku nodded his head, feeling a little glad about that part. That was probably the only good part about all of this. "That is very true," he said, softly. "I kind of forgot about that." He started to yawn, signaling how tired he really was. "Well, goodnight Peruru. I'm going to bed."

"Night Riku," said Peruru.

They both went off into their separate rooms, going to bed.

*~*

Squall decided to take their lessons to somewhere a little more public. He dragged Seifer to the levy system that ran near the city. They stood on the grassy hill with Reks watching their lesson, in silence.

Seifer had improved significantly under Squall's tutelage. The hard-headed, macho man was slowly becoming light on his feet and Squall's feet were spared from going under the cast. Squall was glad that Seifer was improving since that meant Seifer would be his bitch for the rest of his life.

Reks watched them for a couple of minutes with his legs crossed against his chest. He turned away from them, rubbing the grass onto his shorts, as he turned to face the downtown area. He sighed, softly, as he watched the primitive metropolis that would one day develop into his utopia of a home.

His eyes were still blank as he thought about what he did to Pegasus last night. He was sure that his friend no longer trusted him after everything that was said. He knew that he hurt Pegasus, but he just wasn't sure how much damage he did to him.

The lesson ended with both boys taking in a deep sigh.

"Nice job!" said Squall as he wiped the sweat off his head.

"Thanks," said Seifer. "You're a good teacher."

Squall patted himself on the back as he turned away from Seifer. "Alright, I'm going to get us something to drink," he said, calmly. "I'll see you in a few minuets!" He ran off to the vending machines he found near the restrooms. It would take him at least five minutes to get there and back so he ran as fast as he could to get his water.

Seifer turned his sights on Reks, noticing that there was something seriously bugging the kid. He wouldn't admit it, but Seifer always did have a soft spot for younger kids like Reks. It wasn't like a pedophile thing; he was just protective of those significantly younger then him.

He leaned towards Reks, poking at the kid's head. "What's the matter with you, tiny?" he said, calmly. "Did you get into a fight with Sora or one of your little friends?"

"No…sort of," said Reks. "I kind of got into a fight with one of my friends about not trusting me."

"I see," said Seifer. He squatted down to the ground with his arms resting on his sore knees. Squatting like this was probably a bad idea, but he liked the burn he got from it. "Well…trust is a difficult thing to earn. You can be friends with someone forever, but still never earn their full trust. You just have to take it easy, be chill about it. If they want to trust you then they will, if not then don't let that be the end of your friendship."

Reks turned towards Seifer, surprised by how deep he was. He was surprised at how good of advice that was, especially since it came out of Seifer. Everyone told him that Seifer was just this big, tough bully who loved to make everyone miserable. Then here he was, going out of his way to try and cheer Reks up.

"I'm sorry to ruin this tender moment, but I have a job to do."

Seifer and Reks turned around to see Vaan standing two yards away from them. Vaan had his hand on his hip with his red Amazon Stone on his free hand. He threw it into the air and snatched it at once. "So, let's play a game of Dream Pool!" said Vaan. He pulled his pool stick out from thin air. He twirled it around in his hand with his Amazon Stone raised into the air.

Squall was about to walk right in the middle of this, but took a step back once he saw Vaan there. He dropped the bottles of water on the ground as he realized that either Seifer or Reks was these circus freaks next target. He quickly took his Crystal Change Rod out, ready to transform when the moment called for it.

Seifer moved in front of Reks, serving as a shield for him. "I don't know who or what you are, but I suggest you get the hell away from here!" he shouted. "You don't want me to kick your ass."

"Funny," said Vaan. "Left, corner pocket! Double or nothing!"

Vaan tapped on the Amazon Stone, sending the stone flying. Seifer knocked Reks out of the way, causing the boy to roll down the hill. The stone bounced off the ground then off a tree before it flew back after Seifer. Seifer was just about to check if Reks was alright when the stone hit him in the chest, forcing his Dream Mirror out of his body.

Squall's eyes lit up in shock as he saw that Vaan's target was Seifer. He just couldn't believe it. Seifer had beautiful dreams? That was the weirdest thing he ever heard before, but he had to snap out of it. He quickly transformed to rescue his former rival from his enemy.

While Reks was busy rolling down the hill, the boy quickly transformed as well.

Vaan made his way over to the Dream Mirror and Seifer's unconscious body. He leaned towards the mirror once it stopped spinning. He was very disappointed once he saw that it wasn't the Golden Mirror after all.

"Man!" shouted Vaan. "I'm getting really sick of all these failures."

"You're about to be Moon dust!" Vaan looked down the hill to see Sailor Mini Moon charging after him. The boy was running forward with tired pants escaping him as he charged up the hill. "I will punish everything that is evil!"

Vaan leaned down the hill, watching Mini Moon coming up. "Are you alone today, little boy?" he asked, politely. "Are your Sailor buddies taking the day off from babysitting you?"

Sailor Mini Moon ignored everything that Vaan was saying. "I am Sailor Mini Moon!" shouted the boy. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you." He did Sailor Moon's battle pose with added grunts coming out of his chest. He really hated running up hill. He really needed to start working on his cardio with Squall.

"Quit ignoring me!" shouted Vaan. "I just asked a simple question. Are you alone or are you not alone?"

"I might be alone, but I can still kick your butt!" growled Mini Moon.

"I think I can take you on, little boy!" said Vaan.

"He's not alone!" Sailor Jupiter came out of the woods with his arms crossed over his chest. He made his way towards Mini Moon and Seifer. "I am Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you." The Super Sailor glared at Vaan just as the younger boy jumped away from the two Sailors with the Zodiac Spear in his hands.

Jupiter's lightning rod began to spark as it roes up from his tiara. Vaan flew into the air, ready for his smack down with the Sailor. Green rays of light began to shoot out from the lightning rod as electrified barks of wood rose up from the ground. "I'll shoot you down from the sky!" he shouted. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" He spun around in a circle with the electrified barks of wood flying towards the circus freak.

Vaan began to twirl the spear around in his hands as he held it forward. He took Jupiter's attack, head on, with the wood exploding on contact. Seeing as how he already took on the Super Sailors attacks before, he already knew the precautions to take in defending against their attacks.

Vaan landed on the ground after surviving Jupiter's attack. The dirt rose up around him as he stabbed the ground with his spear. "That was fun, Jupiter, but I'm sure you'll enjoy this more!" he said, loudly. "Come on out, Lemures PaoPao!"

The shadow began to grow as the Lemures was summoned into battle. The Sailors took a step back as they braced themselves for war. The Lemures that showed up into battle wore a purple dress with an elephant's head in front of her chest. She was pale skinned with a little hat on her head with wicked, dark-green hair.

PaoPao floated into the air, a foot above Vaan's head. She looked down at her master with a smile on her face. "What can I do for you, sir?" she asked him. "I am here to do as you speak."

"Good!" said Vaan. "Finish off these Sailors and devour that Dream Mirror!"

"Yes sir!"

The Lemures flew towards the Sailors with the elephant tusk tarring the ground apart. The Sailors watched this for a moment before Jupiter finally pulled Mini Moon out of the way. PaoPao flew past the spot there were standing, tarring the ground apart.

She spun around with her dress swaying in the process. Vaan started to laugh at the Sailors as her Lemures returned to him. "Let's see if you can handle her Mammoth Power!" he said, loudly. "Now, finish them, PaoPao!"

Before the Lemures could do anything though, a red rose crashed right in front of them. Everyone looked back to see Tuxedo Mask with the other Sailor Soldiers standing in the back. Sailor Moon had a big grin on his face as he took a step forward.

"Thanks for holding the fort down for us!" he shouted. "We'll take care of the rest."

Sailor Mars agreed as he raised his arm up. "That's right!" he shouted. A fiery bow and arrow appeared in his hands. He pulled the arrow back as he took aim. "Mars Flame Sniper!" He released the arrow and watched as it went flying towards the Lemures and Vaan.

Sailor Mercury raised his arms up with his mystical harp appearing. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" he shouted. Countless streams of water began to pour out from his harp as he played the aquatic chords. The icy water merged together with Mars' arrow to become one, deadly attack.

Their attack blew up in front of the Lemures and Vaan with PaoPao flying further into the air.

Sailor Moon switched places with Jupiter as he went to Mini Moon's side. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders, while he pulled them away from Seifer's body and Dream Mirror. "Now would be a good time to summon Pegasus!" he told the younger Sailor.

The boy shook his head though as he clung onto the Crystal Carillion in his hands. He was shaking in fear with a sorrowful expression on his face. "I can't," said Mini Moon. "He won't come if I summon him."

Before Sailor Moon even had the chance to ask him why, PaoPao came flying after them again. The Lemures tore apart the ground with her massive tusk, leaving Mini Moon frozen in fear. Sailor Moon pulled Mini Moon into his arms and jumped out of the way with him sliding on the ground. Blood began to pour out of his arm since he broke the skin during their escape attempt.

PaoPao flew back to Vaan's side with an evil laugh escaping her throat.

Sailor Mini Moon pulled away from Sailor Moon's grip. He noticed the blood that was escaping the open wound and felt even guiltier about all of this. "I'm sorry, Sailor Moon!" he shouted.

"It's just a scratch," said Sailor Moon. "Forget my cut though. We need to worry about your problem. I don't care what you say, Mini Moon. Pegasus will come to our side if you call him. He's always come to us when we called for his help and he always will. You just need to have faith in your friends!"

Mini Moon held onto the Crystal Carillion with both hands as he turned to the others. He just had to believe in Pegasus like he always did before. He needed to believe in his friends. "Alright!" he said, crouching to his knees. "Please Pegasus, help us stop this evil!" He jumped back on his feet and rang the bell. "Twinkle Yell!"

The sky began to distort in a dream-like manner with a single cloud floating towards them. Joy filled Mini Moon's heart as he watched Pegasus emerge from the cloud with a loud yell escaping him. Pegasus threw his head forward, releasing a golden beam of light from the horn on his head.

Sailor Moon got on his feet, accepting their winged friend's power. Vaan teleported away from the battlefield since he knew it was too late to do anything. Sailor Moon pulled the Moon Kaleidoscope out of nowhere and began to swing it around. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted.

A blast of light fired from his scepter and blew the Lemures apart with a single blow, shattering her into pieces.

The battle was over, but Pegasus remained floating in the air. He flapped his wings once to fly further into the sky as he reestablished the psychic link between him and Sailor Mini Moon. "Thank you for believing in me," he said to the boy. "Even if I don't tell you everything about my past, I will always trust you."

"I'll trust you too," whispered Mini Moon.

Pegasus began to smile as he faded from view.

*~*

Seifer was finishing getting dressed for the dinner/dance at the Kramer Orphanage, in Seifer's bedroom. Squall was there to help him get dressed and for any last minute thing that Seifer needed. They were doing good so far. Seifer wasn't freaking out about the dancing thing, which was good.

Squall helped fix Seifer's tie, pulling it up so it was cutting of some circulation. He patted off the wrinkles on the coat with a smile on his face "Alright, you look good, my friend," he said, proudly. "We have taken you from an unwanted orphan and transformed you into a proper gentleman!"

"You weren't exactly wanted either," glared Seifer.

Squall began to laugh as he walked away from Seifer. "Yes, but at least I was a prince in a past life," he said, cheerfully. He threw himself on Seifer's tiny bed with a soft grunt escaping him. "Anyways, there's something I wanted to ask you. The reason why that weirdo targeted you was because you have beautiful dreams."

"That didn't sound gay at all," said Seifer as he checked out his reflection.

"Yeah," said Squall. "Well…I was wondering…what is your dream, exactly? They wouldn't have gone after you unless you were worthy of their time."

Seifer froze for a moment with his hand running down his tie. He slowly turned back to Squall with an empty look in his eyes. "You really want to know?" he said, softly. He watched Squall nod his head. Seifer let out a deep sigh as he leaned against his wall.

"Alright…My dream is to have a family," confessed Seifer. That was the second most surprising thing that Squall ever heard come out of Seifer's mouth. "I never had one because of the war. I always wanted one though. I want to go home to a wife and kids. I want to have someone I can love and protect since I never had that growing up. I spent my childhood alone, well, with you, Ellone, Edea, and now Rinoa. You guys are the closet thing I've had to real family."

Seifer began to laugh at himself as he ran his hands down his face. He shook his head at how pathetic he was acting. "Look at me," he said, softly. "I sound like a total bitch."

Squall got up from the bed and made his way over to Seifer. "I don't think so," he said, softly. "You have legitimate reasons for this. I think you have a really pure dream that applies to everyone. We all want someone we can spend the rest of our lives with and maybe even pop out a couple of kids. I really hope it comes true for you though."

"I hope so too," said Seifer.

With that said, Seifer left his room to go pick up Rinoa, leaving Squall by himself.

* * *

On the next chapter, we're struggling with a Freaky Friday encounter. Reno uses his powers to switch Reks and Sora's ages, leaving them a pathetic mess. As a consequence of this, Reks loses his connetion to Pegasus, leaving them both vulnerable. However, when Pegasus finally tracks Reks' spirit down, the boy finally learns the truth of his friend and the dark forces their up against, while Reno strikes a countless amount of children. Can the spell be broken? And where do these twisted forces come from? And just who is Pegasus? Find out in **Freaked My Friday!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: WOW! WOW! I hope you guys just love this chapter! I know I do. I loved how it turned out. I loved writing it. And I just loved the fun I had! Haha. Read and review my loves!**

**Freaked My Friday:**

The twisted puppet show began with a loud bang. The wicked puppet master started to work his dark magick as he attempted to captivate his audience. "The evil witch kidnapped the beautiful princess and locked her away in a big, scary tower for the rest of her life! She eventually wilted away and died though! Stupid princess." A doll of a princess and a witch came into view with the princess blowing up into pieces.

The scene changed to a weird looking guy on a gray horse. "Then a prince decided to finally show up to save this princess," said the puppet master. "However, the prince was too late to save her for she was already dead! The wicked witch, however, blew the prince up with her magick then made his horse into glue!"

Reno removed the hat he wore to cover his pretty head. He threw his red hair all over the place as he stood on top of a statue at the center of the park. "And the wicked witch lived happily, ever after!" he said, laughing. "Wasn't that a wonderful story, kids?" He looked down at the crowd of a dozen kids and a few of their parents.

"Boo!" shouted a little boy.

"You're a horrible story teller!" said a little girl.

Reno bit his tongue as he took in all their insults. The veins on his head looked about ready to pop as he finally pushed the little stage away from his Amazon Stone. "Fine! If you don't like my story then I'll just punish you!" He threw the black cloak he wore off, revealing the blue suit that he just loved to wear. "I'll make you pay by showing me your Dream Mirrors! It'll save me half the time by going through all of them at once!"

The blue Amazon Stone went flying across the courtyard, hitting everyone in the chest. Horrible screams filled the air as the few survivors tried to escape, only to be hit with the stone when their back was turned. Over a dozen Dream Mirrors floated up into the air with Reno looking careful for that one mirror.

"Damn!" shouted the young man. "None of them are gold. What a bummer!"

As Reno was about to call his Lemures to get rid of all the mirrors, a voice called for his attention. He looked around, curiously, until he saw two shadows in the distance. "How dare you attack all these people at once!" shouted a teenage boy. "We will punish you for this injustice."

"We stand for love and justice!" said a young boy. "We will punish you for your crimes!"

"We are Sailor Soldiers!" shouted the boys. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon came out from the shadows of the park. They performed their signature pose together with the reflection of the Dream Mirrors shinning against their flawless features. "In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

Reno started to huff as he jumped off the statue. He landed with his knees crouched down to the ground. He sprang up to stand properly with his coat falling off his bony shoulders. "Don't make me laugh!" he said, loudly. "You claim to be fighting for truth and justice, but every time I see you two, you're always arguing! How can you say you're fighting to protect love if you're always fighting? Huh? How is that love?"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon turned to face each other, realizing that he did have a point.

"Well," said Sailor Mini Moon, "it's his fault for being such a big crybaby!"

"My fault!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Don't forget who the older one is, kid!"

"At least I'm more mature then you. I don't complain about how I want to be a little kid again so I can have easier math homework!"

"Have you seen my homework?" said Sailor Moon. "Besides, it's not selfish to dream about being a little kid again. Those were simpler times for me! What's selfish is wanting to grow up like you're always yelling about. You'll grow up soon enough, enjoy being young while you can."

"Shut up, you old cougar!"

"I'm not fifty or going through menopause!"

Reno started to laugh as he watched the fight he started between them. Sailor Moon had Mini Moon's head in a tight lock, while the younger boy was biting at his arm. He couldn't help but to laugh at them when a wicked thought came to mind.

His eyes lit up with joy as he realized exactly want to do. "So you want to be old and you want to be young!" he said, smiling. He raised the Amazon Stone up with his hands beginning to radiate with a blue glow. "Why don't you walk a day in each other's shoes? Dark Moon Magick, hear my words, switch their places now so they'll get younger and older!"

A wave of light washed over the two boys as they continued to argue. The two Moons were completely oblivious to the spell that Reno cast over them, nor did they really care what he was doing. That was, until it was too late for them to stop it. The boys picked their heads up just in time to see the wave crash over him.

And just like that, the Moons had flipped.

Sailor Moon was now pint sized, even younger then Mini Moon was. The boy appeared to be about eight or nine years old with a tiny Sailor uniform to match his age. The clothes of his yellow and black Master form fit him a little baggier as a result of this magick. His head was also smaller with his hair turning a darker brown and flatter spikes. Plus, he had all his baby fat back which just made him look positively adorable!

However, Sailor Mini Moon made the biggest changes of all.

He sprouted up like a rocket, easily matching Riku's height. He looked like he was about seventeen or eighteen, freshly done with the awkward stages of puberty. His pale complexion of childhood changed into a soft tan with his hair becoming a deeper shade of silver and blond. His blue and teal eyes stood out even more, dazzling anyone who looked into them. His body was totally ripped with lean, tight muscle that represented the strength this young man had. His uniform barely fit him in certain places, which only did more to expose his perfect abs, tight legs, and cut arms.

Sailor Mini Moon stared at his newly gained body, shocked by how much he grew. "Wow," he said with a much deeper voice. "I'm…I'm grown up!"

"Change us back!" said Sailor Moon with a much squeaker voice. "I liked the old me more! Mini Moon, call Pegasus to toast this meanie!"

Sailor Mini Moon snapped out of his senses just in time to register what was going on. They were in the middle of a battle. Now wasn't the time to check himself out, but he couldn't help but wonder what Pegasus would think when he saw him. The young man did as he was told and crouched down to his knees. "Pegasus, come help us!" he shouted. He raised his too small Crystal Carillion into the air. "Twinkle Yell!"

Sailor Moon held up his heavier Moon Kaleidoscope into the air, waiting for Pegasus.

Unfortunately for them, Pegasus never showed up. Sailor Moon was shocked by this, while Sailor Mini Moon looked as if his soul had shattered within him. The young man wondered how and why Pegasus wouldn't come to their aid when he called him. Pegasus always came to their side. He was always there to help them when they needed it.

Reno kept on laughing as he summoned a box of toys to his hands. "Well, it looks like I did more damage then I thought!" he said, happily. "Your powers no longer work, but fortunately mine do!" He opened the box with a countless amount of toy soldiers walking out of there. The two boys watched as the soldiers kept on marching forward then noticed that some of them were blowing up.

That wasn't a good sign.

The Sailors started to run with a flood of explosive, toy soldiers chasing after them in the process.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"SAKURA PETAL WHIP!"

An explosive heart and a pink whip came flying out from the air, blowing up all the toy soldiers in the process. The two Sailors stopped their running and saw the other Sailors arrive into battle. Reno looked a tad disappointed with his shoulders drooped down as he saw the party crashers for himself.

"Our friends might be out, but there's still more to come!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"And it looks like you just striked out!" said Sailor Mars.

"We're up to bat now!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Think you can handle our fast balls!" said Sailor Venus.

"We have a wicked batting average that'll leave your head spinning!" said Sailor Sakura.

"So throw your pitch already, we guarantee you'll strike out again!" said Sailor Elysion.

"Because we are Sailor Soldiers!" they said together.

Reno shook his head, slowly, as he ran his hands down his face. His Amazon Stone started to float around him as he looked at his moronic foes. "Save your cheesy, baseball puns for someone who'll appreciate them!" he said, loudly. "I don't have time to play with you guys anymore. I'm going home!"

The Amazon Stone started to glow with Reno disappearing as it flew back to the tent.

The other Sailors turned back around to see what happened to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, only to be welcomed with a positively, surprising shock.

"What the hell!" shouted the Inner Sailors.

"Did you two switch places?" asked Sailor Elysion.

"This is starting to look like a Lindsey Lohan movie," said Sailor Sakura.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon tried to laugh the oddness of the day out, while trying to figure out how to fix it as well.

*~*

Reks' clothes were way too small for him now. The white, sailor shirt he wore now exposed his belly button, while his khaki shorts rode up too far. He really didn't want to think about his underwear, especially after he took those off and threw them away. Those rode up too far into a place of no return.

The youth made his way up into his bedroom, while Sora tried to come up with an excuse to his mother for them not being home. It was a good thing she wasn't home now, otherwise they'd have to explain the Freaky Friday situation to her too. Reks was going up to his room to see why Pegasus didn't come to help. The boy was terribly worried just as his head bumped into the door.

He forgot how tall he was now.

"Pegasus!" whispered Reks. He climbed up to his room, closing the hatch behind him. He made his way to his nightstand and was relieved to see the Stallion Rêve still there. Joy washed over him as he collapsed onto his knees, holding onto the chalice. "You're still here," he said, softly. "Please Pegasus, tell me what's happening. Why didn't you come to help us?"

But Pegasus never came.

Reks made his plea over and over again, but Pegasus continued to stay away. His winged friend never showed himself to Reks. The boy was completely broken as he felt abandoned by his closest friend and companion. Pegasus had abandoned him just when he needed him the most.

Tears swelled up in Reks' eyes as he dealt with the foreign pain the only way he knew how to.

*~*

Riku and Peruru were both in shock as they stood in the open doorway. This was by far the weirdest thing they've ever seen before in their life. They weren't even sure how this was possible, this wasn't supposed to be possible. Then again, they did impossible things everyday. How many men can say they've met their future son and talked to their future selves and talked with a friend from their past life?

And how many more could say they were used by an evil queen to try and end the world?

Still, seeing Sora and Reks like this was incredibly weird.

Little Sora started to laugh as he pleaded their case to Riku and Peruru. He was working every card in the book, he was even batting his little eyelashes to take advantage of the situation. "I already told my mom that we were staying at Axel's house for the weekend," said the boy. "So…can we stay here until we can have Zexion and Naminé find a way to change us back to normal?"

Peruru was about to nod his head when Riku pushed him out of the way. Riku leaned passed the door, looking around the hallway for something. "This can't be happening!" he said with a drop of sweat running down his cheek. "I can already be considered a pedophile. This is ridiculous! Where's the hidden camera? Where's Ashton? Am I being Punked?"

Peruru got back on his feet and pulled Riku back into the apartment. The older man stumbled back, landing on the couch, safely. "Of course you can stay with us," said the former fairy. "I'll help on working on a reversal spell to fix this mess. I'm sure I have enough fairy magick left to fix this…I hope."

"Thank you, Peruru!" said Sora. "You're a real pal.

"My pleasure," said Peruru, "but please be quite. Rain is taking a nap and he's a very light sleeper."

*~*

Sora was splashing around in the bathtub, enjoying his newly discovered youth. Sure, it sucked being a kid again since he couldn't do a lot of things with Riku like he normally would do. Riku refused to even kiss him on the lips. Sora could only get a cheek kiss out from him, but there were still lots of good to come out from it.

For starters, he had a lot more energy to play around in the bathtub!

Reks had just finished his bath and was staring at his reflection, while his skin air dried. His towel had, long since, fallen off his waist as he took the time to check himself out. He didn't realize just how much hair head had on his body. He wasn't as smooth as Sora was, he wasn't a hairy beast either. He had soft hair like Riku around his belly button, armpits, and especially around the pubic area.

It felt a little weird to be checking himself out like this, especially after he took the time to look at his perfect chest and bubble butt. Reks was just amazed at how hot he looked. If it wasn't for Sora being there, he might have had a bit of alone time with his hand. Apparently, Little Reks felt the same since it grew from the thought of it. Reks gulped as he quickly wrapped his towel back around his waist, learning to be more careful with his teenage hormones.

*~*

Riku got screwed into sleeping on the couch, while Sora and Reks claimed his bed. Tiny Sora was sleeping with all the covers wrapped around him, while Reks was left with nothing to clothe him but Riku's pajamas. The former child had to admit though that Riku had the warmest and comfiest pajamas in the world!

While Reks was busy dreaming, he could hear a soft voice calling out to him in his dreams.

"My little boy," whispered the voice. "My little boy."

In his dream, Reks opened his eyes, easily recognizing Pegasus' voice.

*~*

_In the dreamscape, Reks was running as fast as his adult body could take him. His bare feet were being scraped by the twigs in the Crystal Woods, but he didn't give a damn. He needed to find Pegasus. He could still hear Pegasus calling out to him in the depths of the woods._

_His pants grew heavier as he kept running forward. Every step he took was exhausting his strength, but Reks knew he couldn't give up. He needed to keep marching onward, he needed to find Pegasus. He could tell that the horse was suffering so he needed to be with him to end it._

_Reks made it to the empty lake where he normally found Pegasus, only to see regular horses grazing around there. A soft sigh escaped the youth as a smile began to form on his lips. The horses may know where Pegasus was or at least know what happened to him. It was worth a short, at least!_

_The horses felt Reks' presence and all turned to see him. Reks raised a gentle hand up to the horses just as a wave of darkens blew in. Reks crossed his arms over his chest, trying to protect himself from the darkness, while the darkness decayed the horses and ended their very lives._

"_NO!" shouted Reks._

_Three spheres of light fluttered around Reks, taking form of some familiar figures. Reks' eyes lit up in shock as he saw an auburn haired cowboy floating in the air. "Hurry!" shouted Irvine._

_A boy wearing a toga-like outfit flew up beside Reks. "Pegasus is waiting!" said Bartz._

_The final man wore leather pants with a strange, golden plate over his shirt. "I'd suggest you don't keep him waiting," said Balthier._

_The spirits of the Amazon Trio disappeared with a ray of light breaking through the darkness. Reks was thrown away from the dark abyss that was threatening Pegasus' home, only to be returned to the lake. He picked his head up from the water he was floating over just in time to see Pegasus standing on top of the lake._

"_My little boy," said Pegasus. "I finally found you."_

"_Pegasus!" shouted Reks. "Why didn't you come when I called you?"_

_The horse looked sad as he looked down to the lake. Reks looked so terribly hurt, but it wasn't his fault though. Pegasus knew that now was the time to give Reks his full trust and explain in detail what had happened. "I lost sight of your Dream Light," said the winged horse. _

"_My Dream Light?" said Reks._

"_Yes, that's the pure light that you emit while dreaming," he said, softly. "No one else but I can see it. I could hear you calling me, but I couldn't find your special light that comes from your pure heart. It's shrouded by a strange darkness, even now; it took all the power I had to find you."_

"_I'm sorry, Pegasus," said the boy. "How did this happen?"_

"_Dark Moon Magick," said Pegasus. "I can see it all around you. The magick that made you grow older has altered the purity of your dreams. That's why I couldn't find you before."_

"_This is my fault then," Reks said, sadly. "I wish I could fix this."_

"_Maybe we can, but there's something I must show you first," said Pegasus. "I'm afraid I can no longer keep any secrets from you, Reks. I must tell you the full truth if you're to understand the darkness that is destroying my home. You've already seen it for yourself; you felt the touch of evil."_

_Reks nodded his head as he remembered the darkness that attacked only moments ago. He could feel the hopelessness of it trying to eat away at his soul. He didn't dwell on those thoughts though. He needed to focus on Pegasus and how happy he was to finally learn the truth._

"_I'm ready, Pegasus," said Reks. "I'm ready to listen."_

_Pegasus nodded his head as he turned to the woods. "The Crystal Woods," he began to explain, "was once the home to a glorious kingdom. This kingdom was known as Elysion, I am a denizen of Elysion as are the Amazon Trio."_

_Reks' eyes lit up in shock as he recognized the word. Peruru was Sailor Elysion and he came from the Kingdom of Elysion in the Parallel Moon. "So, does that mean you're from the Parallel Moon like Peruru?" asked the boy. "Is that where Elysion is?"_

"_No," said Pegasus. "I'm from this Moon. There are two Elysions just as there are two Moons: the White Moon and Sakura Moon. I belong to the universe of the White Moon founded by King Alexander during the first century. You are a descended of the first Moon King, Reks. You are connected to this legacy."_

"_I know," said Reks. "The Moon Cats instructed me in the history of the old Moon Kingdom."_

"_Excellent," said Pegasus. The horse approached the frozen boy then crouched down to the water. Reks gave him a confused look, but the horse only smiled. "Get on my back, Reks. I will show you Elysion so you may see it with your own eyes."_

"_Okay," said Reks._

_Reks got on Pegasus' back and the horse immediately took flight to show him the decayed beauty of Elysion._

_*~*_

_Reks was horrified as he saw the destroyed woods of Elysion. The area surrounding the lake was still beautiful, but as Pegasus flew them further away, Reks witnessed the true horrors for himself. He saw the massive craters in the middle of the ground with the broken remains of countless animals littering the ground. A single tear escaped his face as he remembered a similar horror back home._

_The Black Moon Clan's attack on Crystal Tokyo._

"_What happened to your home, Pegasus?" asked Reks._

_Pegasus sighed as he surveyed the horrors of his broken home. He kept flying high in the air with Reks clinging onto him. "Elysion was once a beautiful kingdom filled with life and hope," he explained. "Elysion's beauty was attained through the beautiful dreams of Earth. The beautiful dreams sustained Elysion's life and this power was returned into the dormant Golden Crystal that I guard."_

"_Then one day," said Pegasus, "a dark tent from the dark core of the Moon, the Dead Moon, descended from the sky. The Kingdom of Elysion was too vulnerable to defend itself. There was no one powerful enough to guard the kingdom except for myself and the Amazon Trio, but I was defeated and they were turned into the Dead Moon's slaves. Elysion's existence is hanging by the thread of my own life, the Amazon Trio's hope for its survival, and the dreams of the people of Earth."_

"_When I was captured, I learned of the true face of our enemy. The Dead Moon is led by a dark sorceress."_

_Reks knew of the sorceress that Pegasus was talking of. He remembered the Amazon Trio warning them about her before their deaths. "Sorceress Adel?" he asked, softly._

"_No," said Pegasus. "Adel is merely the puppet. I'm afraid there's a dark evil that Adel serves, faithfully. This evil is known as the Queen of the Dead Moon, Sorceress Ultimecia. She is as cruel as she is powerful. She wields the darkest magick possible and used it to destroy Elysion, but she was imprisoned within a mirror by the light of the Golden Crystal shortly before my capture."_

"_During my time as her prisoner, I was trapped in a web of darkness and was slowly beginning to die. I didn't have enough strength to hold out much longer so she would soon take the Golden Crystal from my dead body. However, one day, I felt a warm light wash over me. I opened my eyes for the first time only to be greeted by the vision of a handsome, young man. He told me to stay strong and my spirit would soon be saved from my prison. He said that he would save me, this young man gave me the strength to keep going as the light of the Silver Crystal of the Moon Kingdom washed over us both."_

"_As soon as my vision ended, I began to see several Dream Lights at once. I felt the warmth, purity, and power behind each of these Lights. I knew at one that these Lights belonged to the Sailor Soldiers who protect our Solar System. I felt the Dream Lights of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Sakura. The Light of your Dream Lights filled me with enough power to free my spirit and the Golden Crystal from Queen Ultimecia's prison. My spirit took the form of a Pegasus then I fled her prison with the Golden Crystal in my care."_

"_I followed the Dream Lights to Earth; the Dream Lights converged on a single light though. That was odd to me, but I knew that this Light belonged to the purest of all the dreamers. When I followed this Dream Light to its owner, it led me to you, Reks. Your Dream Light saved me from death."_

_*~*_

_Pegasus took Reks back to the lake so that they both may rest. Reks landed on the ground with a heavy sigh, exhausted from all the information he received and horror he witnessed for himself. The forces of the Dead Moon were truly horrible, and their Queen Ultimecia was the worst of them all. None of the villains they encounter in the past held a candle to her level of dark magick._

_Not even Doom Phantom scared him this much._

_Pegasus kept his distance from Reks as the Moon began to shine over them. The boy turned around to see a ray of moonlight touching the lake. "There's a lot of Dead Moon magick around you," said Pegasus. "I'm afraid I can never come to your aid again until you are purified from it. Maintaining this dreamscape is too difficult for me with all the Dead Moon magick around you."_

"_Can't you get rid of it?" asked Reks. "Isn't there something we can do like a spell or ritual?"_

"_I'm not sure what I can do, Reks," said Pegasus. "I'm far too weak. Each moment that passes by, I am only getting weaker then I will eventually die without your Dream Light. I don't know how much more time I have."_

"_NO!" cried Reks. "No!" Tears began to stream down his face as he stomped his foot on the water. Droplets began to rise up around him with the broken hearted boy charging towards Pegasus. He wasn't about to let it happen. He couldn't allow it to happen. "You can't die, Pegasus! I don't want to be grown up if it means you die. Please Pegasus, take it all back!"_

_Reks charged through the moonlight that touched the lake and was insanely changed back into being a kid. The purity of the Moon and the purity within Reks' heart broke the spell from the Dead Moon. The dark magick that was threatening the Crystal Woods was repelled back into the depths with what was left of Pegasus' home being spared. For a little while longer, Elysion was safe from total destruction and so was the Golden Crystal._

_Reks threw himself at Pegasus, clinging onto the horse for dear life. Tears kept streaming down the child's face as he held onto his friend, scared for him. Pegasus felt warmth fill his spirit as the Light from Reks' dreams healed his dieing wounds. The purity of Reks' heart was so strong that it changed Pegasus._

_Light transformed Pegasus, which Reks failed to even notice. The horse form that his spirit took changed as the Keeper of the Golden Crystal resumed his human form. Human hands caressed Reks' cheeks, wiping away the salty tears. Reks opened his eyes, startled to see what Pegasus became._

_A beautiful, young-looking man stood in front of him. He wore long, white robes with a blue string tied around his waist. Green shoulder pads arched upward with several buttons lined down his robes. Reks began to stare at his pale skin, emerald-colored eyes, and wavy silver hair that ran down to his neck and eyes. Plus, there was literally a golden horn on his head, no pun intended. This man was absolutely stunning to Reks, making the boy wonder if this was the One who he had been waiting for all his life._

_The one to sweep him off his feet._

"_I am the Guardian of the Golden Crystal, the High Priest of the Order of Helios, and the Protector of the Realm of Elysion," said the man. "My name is Hope."_

"_Hope," whispered Reks. _

_Hope touched Reks' cheek, bathing the boy with light. Reks' body was swallowed by the light as he aged back into a teenager. Reks was surprised and unsure of what just happened all at once. He was certain that Pegasus…Hope said that he shouldn't grow up like this._

"_This is a dream," whispered Hope. He kept his hand on Reks' cheek, gently caressing it with his soft hands. "This is a place only for the two of us."_

"_You had me at Hope," laughed Reks. The teenaged boy kissed the priest's lips, bringing them together in such a slow motion that it made Reks' spine tingle. He was amazed how great it felt to kiss somebody. He never knew there was such a feeling possible. The other's lips were so warm, so soft, and so…perfect! This was how he would always remember his first kiss._

_Hope broke their kiss, but kept his hands firmly on Reks' cheek. He leaned in to kiss him again with their clothes melting into the lake. Reks' hands travelled up Hope's lean figure, caressing his broad shoulders. Hope kept Reks against his chest with his hand on both sides of his waists._

_The lake spun them around without the messy gravity making them sick. They kept kissing, not even taking a second to breathe. Desire…love swallowed them both whole as their kiss confessed feelings that neither one could say verbally. Reks always knew that Pegasus/Hope was "human." Reks knew he wasn't falling for a real horse. As for Hope, there were many times he wanted to confess his feelings for the boy, but knew it wasn't proper to tell such a thing to a child._

_But this was all a dream, here they could confess their secrets and express themselves the way they wanted too._

_Hope and Reks looked into each other's eyes as the water wrapped around them, sending them into the air. Reks held onto Hope's shoulders, scared to even look down, but Hope wasn't going to let him go. Hope kissed Reks one last time with Reks finally using his senses long enough to realize that they were both extremely hard. _

_Their kissed seemed to last a lifetime as Hope gently entered Reks' tight heat with his large member. Reks moaned in pleasure into Hope's mouth as he felt his lower half being penetrated. Reks' own erection rubbed against their hard chests, only furthering both of their excitement. Reks felt like his body was on fire by how insanely pleasurable it felt. It felt even better when Hope hit his sweet spot, making the youth see stars._

_They made love in the air with the water around them and the stars twinkling above them._

_Reks let out soft moans as his orgasm rushed over him with Hope reaching his orgasm as well._

*~*

Reks woke up with a gasp for breath and accidently knocked Sora off the bed. Sora landed with a loud oomph that was too loud for a child to make. Reks looked to the ground to see Sora crying out in pain, back in his teenage body. Reks looked back at himself, seeing the oversized clothing his child body wore.

A soft sigh escaped Reks, relieved to have his body back.

A big grin formed on his face though as he realized what happened between him and Pegasus/Hope must've been "real."

Sora got up from the ground with a red mark on his face from where he landed. He spat his spiky hair away from his face, seriously wanting to ring Reks' neck when he just realized they were back to normal. "Hey!" he said, cheerfully. "We just had to sleep it off!"

"Actually," said Reks, "Pegasus broke the spell."

"Really?"

Before Reks could say anymore, light filled Riku's bedroom. The boys turned to look out the window and saw an insane amount of light coming out from the park. They could also hear faint screaming, which they both knew could only mean one thing!

"I'll explain what happened later," said Reks. "Right now, we have to wake Peruru and the others up because we have dreams to save."

Sora nodded his head as he followed Reks out of the room, in pain from the landing and the tiny clothes he wore.

*~*

The children screamed their little hearts out as their Dream Mirrors were being knocked out from their tired bodies. Light filled the air with the blue Amazon Stone flying around in circles. Reno jumped high into the air, catching his stone before it went too far. Dozens of Dream Mirrors were floating up, which only made Reno laugh at how easy his job was.

He was sad to see that none of them were golden, once again.

"This blows!" he shouted. "How many times kids do I have to call on before one of them shows up with the Golden Mirror?"

"Sorry to say, but you're out of business!"

Reno looked up only to find Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and Sailor Elysion standing in the distance. The trio of Sailor Soldiers kept together in a close, knit pack. All three looked ready to fight the red head from the Amazon Quartet.

Reno began to laugh as he jumped off the statue. "So, you broke my spell!" he said, laughing loudly. "I guess walking a mile in each other's shoes wasn't fun then."

"It was a first!" said Mini Moon. "But we know that we can't change time. We can't grow up too fast and we can't go back to being little."

"We need to focus on living in the here and now!" said Sailor Moon.

"Sadly for you that's not going to be that much longer!" said Elysion. "We're here to finish you!"

Reno shook his head as he smacked his Electro-Mag Rod onto the ground. His shadow instantly began to grow without him saying a word. "You're not going to stop me!" he said, loudly. "My Lemures, PeroPero, will get rid of you!"

The shadow began to rise with his Lemures appearing to battle. Oddly enough, not really, it was a floating, blue ball of candy with a tiger pattern scarf and bunny ears. It was a little disturbing, but they knew they could take care of this sugary nightmare.

"PeroPero at your service!" said the Lemures. "What can I do for you, Reno?"

"Blast these lousy Sailors away, yo!" shouted the youth.

The Lemures floated towards the Sailors, slowly. "I'm on it!" she said, loudly. She opened her mouth, releasing a surprising amount of candies. The Sailors weren't exactly sure if they were supposed to be running or eating the sugary treats. However, it became pretty clear once the candies developed carnivore mouths of their own.

The boys started to scream at the top of their lungs as they ran away as fast as they could.

Elysion raised his hand up and wrote a symbol into the air. He spread his fingers apart, breathing life into the symbol. "Elysion Archaic Seal!" he shouted, loudly. A violet wave of light poured from his symbol and washed over the candies. The Sailors heard the candies screeching in pain and thought they had won.

However, the candies only grew in number and became angrier!

Sailor Moon pulled his golden tiara off his head, turning it into a golden discus. He flung it at the candies and prayed that this would be the end of them. "Moon Tiara Master!" he shouted. The golden discus raced towards the candies, cutting through them, but it failed at destroying them.

"What are we going to do now?" shouted Mini Moon.

"We work on Plan C!" shouted Sailor Elysion. He pulled his Dreamer's Flute out from the sleeve of his shirt and swung it around. He stopped running with the other Sailors following his lead. "Elysion Dreaming Serenity!" He began to play a few notes on the flute, tapping into his power. The notes reached the candies and slowly brought them to a drowsy state.

The candies fell to the ground, sleeping like good, demon candies.

"Nice job!" shouted the Moons.

"Finish them!" warned Elysion.

"No no!" said PeroPero. The Lemures kept floating towards them, shaking her massive head around. "Nope nope! You won't beat me so quickly!" Her entire body began to change as she took a humanoid form. Her blue body was clothed with the skanky outfit that a Playboy Bunny would wear, bunny ears and bunny tail and all!

PeroPero threw her arms up, ready to fire another round of candies at the Sailors. The boys took a step back as they braced themselves for impact. "TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" A silver orb went flying across the park and crashed into the Lemures, sending her flying to the ground. Reno gulped as he looked up to a tree and saw Tuxedo Mask standing on top of it.

"Now!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "Summon Pegasus!"

"You got it!" shouted Sailor Mini Moon. He crouched down to his knees and clasped his hands together into a prayer. "Come help us protect the beautiful dreams!" He rose up to his feet with the Crystal Carillion in his hands. He rang the bell as loud as he could to call Pegasus' attention. "Twinkle Yell!"

Dreamy light filled the sky as Pegasus emerged from the clouds with a ray of golden light coming down from the horn on his head.

Sailor Moon raised the Moon Kaleidoscope up, absorbing its power. The pink crystal began to blink as a pair of wings came out from the side. The crystal rod began to sparkle with light as the boy swung it back and forth. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted, crouching to his knees.

PeroPero screamed in agony as she felt the full force of Sailor Moon's attack. Her body shattered into pieces by the destructive ray of light that touched her. The Lemures faded into nothing with Reno fleeing the scene and the Dream Mirrors returning to their appropriate owners.

Sailor Mini Moon began to smile as he looked up into the sky to see Pegasus/Hope smiling down to him.

"Wow," said Sailor Elysion, "Pegasus is so beautiful."

"Yeah," agreed Sailor Moon. "Simply stunning."

Tuxedo Mask came down from the tree and landed beside his young son. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as he looked up to the sky. "I think Pegasus is smiling at you," said the caped hero.

Mini Moon began to smile even more as he kept eye contact with Pegasus.

*~*

Reks sat on Riku's bed with Sora snoozing on the couch with Riku, contemplating the events that happened tonight. Well, he knew what actually happened in the real world, but he wondered more about what happened in the dream. So much had happened that Reks was just so amazed with.

Not only did Hope truly care about him, but he cared enough to reveal his true self to the boy. He did more then reveal actually. Reks blushed at the mere thought of what happened between him and Hope in his dreams. They made love and it was positively incredible, at least in the boy's eyes.

Reks smiled as he collapsed on Riku's pillow, certain of the events that happened tonight. He held onto his chest, holding his heart. He knew what happened tonight was real. It felt too real to be just a dream. His feelings were just too powerful to be ignored like they meant nothing at all to him.

Reks was in love with Hope.

* * *

Just so you know, Hope is from Final Fantasy 13, in case some of you were wondering and/or freaking out about Helios.

On the next chapter, EVERYONE knows that Reks has a major crush on someone! While they're working hard to crack the code on who Reks likes, Reks wonders about Hope as the young man reveals more of his life to the boy. While this is going on, Ashe decides to have a field day, while targeting a young boy's dreams! Find out what happens in **Here Comes Your Man!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Just review**

**Here Comes Your Man:**

Hope and Reks drifted on top of the crystal, clear lake. He held onto the boy with smiles on their faces. Despite the sad conversation that they had of the attack on Elysion, he gave him a hopeful message that could save them all. He told them to find the keeper of the Golden Dream Mirror who will be the master of the Golden Crystal of Elysion. Hope tried to cheer up the subject matter by getting up from the lake and holding his hand out to Reks.

Reks looked up at him, wondering what he had planned next. "What are you doing?" he asked, softly.

"Just take my hand," said Hope. "You'll see."

"Okay." Reks got up from the water and took hold of Hope's hand. Light flashed over the boy as he changed into Prince Ventus. The Crescent Moon began to shine on his forehead with white robes covering his young body.

Hope took them both into the air with his white wings transporting them to the Tokyo landscape. The young prince held onto Hope's hand as he flew them through the city. Reks had a bright smile on his face as he looked down at all the twinkling lights. Slowly, they ascended high into the clouds where Reks could no longer see the city below them.

Birds began to swarm around Reks, which only made the boy panic in Hope's hand.

"Don't be afraid, Reks," said Hope. "They're only admiring your wings."

Reks opened his eyes to see what he was talking about. Just then, a pair of angel wings sprouted from his back and helped him take flight. Hope released the prince's hands with the boy's wings struggling to keep him into the air.

"That's it, Reks!" said Hope. "You're doing it. You're flying."

"I'm doing it!" cheered Reks. "I'm flying!"

Hope nodded his head as he flew up to the ascending boy. He grabbed onto the boy's hand with them flying into the heavens. "This is our world," said Hope. "This is where we can be together."

"I love it here, Hope," said the boy. "I wish I never had to leave. I love being here so much…and I love you."

A smile formed on Hope's face as he tightened his hold on Reks' hands. He pulled Reks against them, while they flew into the air. "And I love you," he said, softly.

They brought their lips together, kissing in the sky.

*~*

Sora and Riku brought everyone to the diner since Sora wanted to hold an emergency meeting. And when he meant everyone, he meant everyone! Sora dragged Kairi, Tidus, Tifa, Yuffie, Zell, Jamie, and the Sailors into the diner to hold this special meeting.

They were all suffocated in the booth as they each sucked on their straws.

Sora sighed as he straightened his posture. "I heard Reks talking to someone real late, last night," he told them. "He kept laughing and giggling. When I asked him about it, he told me that it was Melissa, but that laughing wasn't best friend laughing."

"What do you mean?" asked Kairi.

"Who do you think Reks was talking to?" asked Yuffie.

Squall began to chuckle as he placed his palm on the table. "Isn't it obvious?" he said to everyone.

"Isn't what obvious?" asked Riku.

"He's made a special friend!" said Axel.

"What kind of special friend?" asked Zexion.

Zell started to laugh as he munched on a plate of fries with Jamie and Tidus. "Reks might have someone very special in his life," he said, smiling.

"Let's cut to the chase," said Tidus, "Reks might have a special boy or girl in his life."

"What!" shouted Sora.

Demyx began to blow into his soda with the bubbles tickling his skin. He was laughing under his breath as he faced the others. "Reks has a boyfriend or a girlfriend!" he said, loudly.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Tifa.

"WHAT!" shouted Sora and Riku.

Riku was the loudest to protest as he shook his head. He pushed his drink away as he looked at everyone's faces. "No!" he said, loudly. He was pulling out the dad card even though he, technically, wasn't Reks' dead yet. "He's too young to be dating. I forbid it!"

"You can't forbid him from growing up, Riku," said Peruru.

"Yeah, it's not like he's your kid!" said Hana. She had to remind him that the non-Sailors, besides Jamie, didn't know who Reks really was. They just believed that he was Sora and Roxas' cousin and Terra's son. They didn't know that Reks was Sora and Riku's son from the future.

"I can forbid it!" said Sora. "And I will! He's not going out with anyone. He's too young."

"Maybe we should find out who this boy is," suggested Zexion. "Just to be sure that Reks doesn't get in over his head."

"No!" said Yuffie. "You can't get involved with his first love."

"We can and we will!" said Sora and Demyx.

The Sailors and Riku charged off to figure out who Reks was seeing, while the others realized how much of a bad idea this was.

*~*

Queen Ultimecia stared at the high priest's suspended body with an intense glare of hatred in her eyes. She ran her hand down the spider webs that ensnared his young body. "I cannot believe this!" she said, hatefully. "I have Hope in my possession. Now, where is that Golden Crystal that I longed to hold in my hands?"

She waved his hand over the cage that held Hope's comatose body, sending him away.

"Adel!" shouted the queen. "You're being summoned."

A giant mirror appeared behind her with Adel appearing on the opposite side. The queen spun around to face her worthless incarnation with hatred radiating through the mirror. "Now, Adel," said the dark queen, "Where is my Golden Crystal? Why haven't you found the Golden Dream Mirror yet?"

"Forgive me, my queen," said Adel.

"No more excuses!" interrupted Ultimecia. "Find me the Golden Mirror at once before I terminate you!"

The queen disappeared from Adel's view, leaving the sorceress trembling with fear.

*~*

Adel was revolted to see that the Amazon Quartet were still fast asleep in the middle of the day.

Vaan was hanging off his bed, sleeping in the nude. "No!" he said in his sleep. He swatted at the air as he had a nightmare. "No! Keep that Adel octopus away from me!"

Reno was sleeping in his footie pajamas with a bunch of stuffed animals around him. He was sleeping peacefully as he held onto a teddy bear. " Reno doesn't want to wake up yet," he said, softly. "Sleep is good."

Lulu wore an elegant nightgown with a storm of pillows around her. She held onto her blankets, keeping her figure warm. "Turn me into the most powerful witch in the land," she said, softly. "I want to be the strongest one in the world."

Ashe was wearing a pair of track pants and a jersey, kicking her blanket off. She was running around like an idiot in her sleep. "Run, run away!" she shouted. "I don't want the octopus to catch up to me."

"WAKE UP!" shouted Adel.

The Amazon Quartet fell out of their beds with a loud scream in the air. Ashe was the first to crawl back onto her bed with an angry look on her face. "Oh great," she said, bitterly. "The octopus is here."

"Get to work you lazy bums!" shouted Adel.

The sorceress threw a picture at Ashe's face with enough force that it popped her neck.

The other members of their quartet laughed since Ashe was selected for this mission.

*~*

Axel and Squall went up to Reks with a couple of sandwiches in their hands. Axel had the extra so he handed that one over to Reks. They all sat on the rail that blocked the road from the sidewalk and began to eat their food.

"So Reks," said Axel, "is there anyone special in your life? You can tell us, we're bros, dude!"

Reks was happily eating his turkey sub when he turned to Axel. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, softly.

Squall brushed his hair over his ear as he faced Reks. "What we mean is there someone out there that you like, but are just having trouble saying that you like," said the brunet.

"Oh," Reks said, softly. A red tint formed on his pale face, which got Axel and Squall thinking. The boy looked up to the buildings in front of them with a sigh escaping him. "Well, I do have someone I like."

Axel made the "I knew it" face, while Squall kept pressing Reks for more answers.

"Well, have you told him yet?" asked Squall.

"Yes, well…in my dreams I did," said the boy. "Nobody else knows about him though."

Axel jumped off the rail and threw his arms into the air. "What you need to do is shout it from the rooftops!" he said, loudly. "Let the whole world know how you feel."

Squall rolled his eyes as he got up from the rail. "Maybe you should be a little less subtle and tell your close friends first," he said, calmly.

"NO!" said Axel. "He has to be loud."

"We're not all loudmouths like you, Axel!" shouted Squall.

"What do you know about love?"

"I've had more lasting relationships then you!"

"One more! Just one relationship more!"

Reks rolled his eyes as he began to walk away from the two idiots.

*~*

Zexion, Jamie, and Demyx dragged Reks to an ice cream shop for a treat.

Demyx leaned into Reks, nearly causing both their double scooped ice creams to fall. "You know when you're done with that, we can get you an extra large soda," he said, cheerfully.

"Okay," said Reks.

Jamie remained silent throughout this whole ordeal because he wanted nothing to do with their evil plan. It was unfair to invade on this boy's private life when none of them wanted the others to know some of their secrets. Just like Demyx didn't want anyone to know he secretly dressed up as Britney Spears in his room.

Zexion was licking away at his ice cream when Demyx shot venomous daggers. The lilac haired boy took his cue and began his interrogation. "We heard that you liked someone," he said, calmly. "I'm sure you don't want to tell us everything about him, but can you at least tell us what he looks like?"

"Promise you won't go searching through the city, looking for him?" said Reks. The other boys nodded their heads, while Jamie remained his neutral status. Reks sighed as he tired to think about how to describe Hope. "Well…he's tall, but not too tall. He has silver, whitish hair that covers part of his face and a round face with small stubble on his chin. He's really thin too, but he's got some nice muscles on him. Oh! And he has like the most beautiful emerald colored eyes in the world!"

Reks was a little too busy drifting off into space when the other boys got up from their seats.

"This guy sounds pretty hot," said Demyx. "I just might have to steal him for myself."

Jamie elbowed Demyx in the rib, getting his boyfriend to shut up. "He sounds a little old for Reks though," he said, softly. "He could be borderline the pedophile age."

"You really think so?" said Zexion. "Well, Riku and Sora certainly have that type of relationship."

"You think this guy is a perv?" said Demyx.

Reks snapped back into reality, while he growled at his friends. He got up on his feet and began to yell at them. "You know, I can hear you!" he said, angrily.

The boy stormed out of the ice cream shop, leaving the other three in shock.

*~*

Peruru and Hana took Rain to the park and even dragged Reks along to get some answers out of him. He heard how the others failed miserably at trying to get all the answers out of him. Now, it was the young couple's turn and hopefully they would do a better job at figuring out what's going on with Reks.

Rain was happily running around the playground with the other children, while Peruru and Hana sat beside Reks on a bench.

"What's new with you, Reks?" asked Hana.

"Yeah," said Peruru. "Anything we should know about?"

Reks already knew where this was going before they blew their "cover." He was getting fed up with all these questions so he just, quietly, left the bench and went to the playground to play with Rain and the other kids. Hana and Peruru watched this and realized how easily they failed.

Rain tackled Reks' leg, nearly pushing the boy off the playground. "Hi Reks!" he said, squeezing at his leg. "Whatcha doin?"

Reks pulled the boy away from his leg and picked him up. The baby was heavy, but then again, Reks' muscles were still pre-pubescent. "I just want to play, Rain," he said, cheerfully. "Want to go on the swings?"

"Yay!" he said, cheerfully. "I like the swings."

*~*

Riku took Reks took to a really nice restaurant for lunch that day. It was so nice that, in fact, the boys had to play dress up. Riku wore one of the few suits that he had which was all black and fitted his body perfectly. Reks had on a simple pair of khakis with a gray, button up shirt.

Both of them looked very handsome.

"Thank you for taking me to such a nice place, Riku," said Reks. "This place is just incredible! I feel like a real prince."

Riku nodded his head before taking a sip from his water. "It's not a problem at all, Reks," he said, cheerfully. "Just think of this as a chance to train for the future. You are, after all, the prince and heir to Moon and Earth Kingdom . You're a very special boy. Order anything you want off the menu. It's all on me."

Reks was super excited as he looked at everything on the menu.

In the distance though were the Sailors hiding at a table.

Axel was drinking away at his water, while he stared at Riku and Reks. "I don't doubt that Riku will get the answers out of him," he said, smiling. "Riku has the best chance to figure out whom that special someone is."

Squall nodded his head as he watched them too. "If there was anyone who could figure it out is Reks' future daddy," he said, cheerfully.

"We should do something about this," said Sora. "I can't hear anything."

"Let's sneak in closer!" said Demyx.

"Let's go," said Peruru and Hana.

Zexion shook his head as he drank his iced tea. There was no way he was going to be part of this travesty. "I'll stay here," he said, softly. "You guys can go off on your own."

The others ignored Zexion's comment as they snuck away to get closer. Zexion watched these idiots as he waited to see how badly this would end. They all snuck behind a piano, pushing it across the restaurant as they moved in closer to the table.

Riku tried to remain calm about this, despite the obvious noise those idiots were making. "So, Reks," he said, softly. "How are things going? Have you met anyone special yet?"

"Sort of," said Reks.

"Is there a chance that I'll be able to meet them someday?" asked Riku.

"I hope so," confessed the boy. "I would really like it if you met him, someday. But he doesn't want anyone to know about him right now. He's barely starting to trust me; he's not ready to meet anyone else."

"Well, whenever he's ready to meet us, I'll be willing to listen," he said, calmly. The noise was only getting louder, which only made Riku more annoyed.

Reks saw through all of this as he turned his eyes to the side, seeing the approaching piano. He shook his head as he looked at his future father. "Daddy," he said, biting on his lips. "You guys suck at all of this." He turned towards the piano, jumping off the chair. "You idiots can stop now! I'm not telling you anything!"

The Sailors kept trying to hide behind the piano, trying not to blow their cover.

*~*

Reks went to the Koi pond, staring at the fish inside. He walked up the bridge and looked at the clear water. He sighed, while leaning over the wooden bars that kept people from falling into the water.

Hiding behind the trees, the Sailors watched Reks in the distance.

They felt horrible about what happened back at the restaurant. They were pretty sure that they pissed Reks off for life, or at least for the rest of the day. Zexion was reminding them that they were the idiots who wanted to intrude on the poor boys' love life.

While they were busy blaming each other, Demyx was first to notice another boy in the distance. The others stopped fighting long enough to see who Demyx was looking at. Demyx and Zexion were in shock as they saw this boy, while the others tried to put the pieces together.

Zexion finally had to say that was the boy who Reks' described to them. The boy at the bridge had silver hair (clearly a dye job), a round face, tall but not too tall, and tight muscles. He wore a baggy, yellow coat with a pair of cargo shorts. The boy was crouched down and was feeding the koi fish in the pond. They even noticed that Reks was looking in the direction of that boy.

"That's him!" said Sora. "That's the guy that Reks likes?"

"He's kinda cute," said Hana.

Peruru turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me?" he said to her. "Did you just say another guy was cute?" Hana began to laugh as she tried to play it cool. Peruru wasn't convinced though so he walked away from her and went to Axel's side.

While the boys and Hana were busy, a malevolent figure landed on the bridge.

Ashe appeared from her green Amazon Stone with the photo in her hand. She held it up, adjusting her vest as she took a good look at him. "Well," she said, smiling, "it looks like you're my target."

The boy got up and faced this strange woman. He left the fish feed unattended to as he watched her take out the Amazon Stone. "Who are you?" he said, softly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you can show me your Dream Mirror!" said Ashe. She took out her pool stick, making her Amazon Stone float in the air. "Let's play a little Dream Pool!" She tapped the stone with the pool stick, causing it to fly across the air.

He easily dodged the initial attack, but a fish jumped out of the water and bumped into the stone. That odd coincidence caused the stone to pierce through the boy's chest, knocking his Dream Mirror out in the process. As he collapsed to the ground, Ashe waited for the Dream Mirror to reveal if it was golden or not.

While this happened, the others quickly made their way someplace hidden to transform.

The mirror stopped spinning and revealed that it was an ordinary Dream Mirror.

Ashe stomped her foot on the bridge, growling in disappointment. "Fucking Adel!" she shouted into the air. "You made me wake up early for this? That brat's mirror isn't even gold! Ugh! When I get back to the tent, I'm tarring her open a new asshole!"

"Hold it right there, you evil hag!"

Ashe turned to the side to see the Sailor Soldiers standing or sitting on the bridge.

"We won't allow you to extinguish this young love!" said Sailor Moon.

"Love is the most beautiful and precious thing in our world!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Even the youngest of romances deserve a chance to blossom!" said Sailor Mars.

"We won't allow you to interfere with Mini Moon's chance at love!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"He might be tiny, but he deserved to be loved just like the rest of us!" said Sailor Venus.

"We suggest you back off their love before we punish you!" said Sailor Sakura.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell out of town!" said Sailor Elysion.

Sailor Mini Moon shook his head as he got the point of their big speech. For whatever reason, they thought that he was in love with this stranger. He didn't even understand where they got that ridiculous idea from.

"What are you boobs talking about!" shouted Mini Moon. "I don't even know this guy."

Ashe merely shook her head as she yawned at these retarded Sailor Soldiers. "Like I really care," said Ashe. She stabbed the ground with her Treaty-Blade, causing her shadow to grow in length. "Come on out Lemures, PakuPaku!"

The Lemures that came out from the shadow was too large for the bridge. His shadow went into the water as he emerged from the pond. "PakuPaku!" The Lemures had a giant, koi fish body with a man in a black scuba suit swinging his arms and legs around. It was an odd Lemures, but it was frightening nonetheless.

Ashe saw the look of ridiculous fear in the Sailors' eyes as she held up her Amazon Stone. "Well, PakuPaku, eat this kid's Dream Mirror then finish the Sailors off," she ordered. "I'm going back to the tent to get some sleep." The Amazon Stone began to shine as she disappeared from the bridge.

PakuPaku swallowed the boy's Dream Mirror from his fish mouth. "Yum yum!" he said, loudly. "Now, I get some Sailor treats!"

"Oh shit!" shouted the Sailors.

PakuPaku began to chase them around the bridge, breaking the wood apart in the process. The Sailors were screaming at the top of their lungs as they tried to run away from the creature that was swimming after them. Sakura tried to use her whip to distract it, but that only failed miserably to do any harm to it.

Venus kissed his lips with his fingers before firing a heart that circled around him. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" he shouted, loudly. The explosive heart went after the Lemures, but it barely slowed him down.

The Sailors kept on running as they tried to figure out how to survive this weird fight.

"I hate our lives!" shouted Sailor Mercury. "Why are we the only ones who get chased after by the strangest things?"

"I don't know!" said Sailor Mars. "I think we just have really bad luck."

"Run faster!" shouted Sailor Elysion.

They made it to the end of the road, sadly. There was no other place they could run to that the Lemures wouldn't catch them. They would endanger the other boy's life if they went in any other direction.

PakuPaku jumped onto their end of the bridge, breaking it into pieces. His massive weight caused an imbalance with the bridge that led to part of it rising up. The Sailors held onto whatever piece they could get their hands on, while screaming at the top of their lungs.

Mini Moon was barely holding onto Sailor Moon's ribbon around his waist, but that snapped apart. The Sailors cried out to Mini Moon as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I don't want to be fish food!" cried the boy as he slid down the bridge. PakuPaku opened his fish mouth wide open as he prepared to eat the Sailor.

Just as Sailor Mini Moon was about to be fish food, a red rose sealed the Lemures' lips shut. The heels of Mini Moon's boots kicked the creatures' face with the boy sighing in relief. He was just happy that he didn't end up being fish food.

The weight began to reverse with the bridge landing back into the water as the Lemures slid off.

Standing near the unconscious boy was Tuxedo Mask with another rose in his hand. He spun that rose around between his fingers as he glared at the Lemures. "Now, Sailor Mini Moon, call on Pegasus so that Sailor Moon can end this battle!" he said to the boy.

"Pegasus," Mini Moon said as he took a prayer stance, "help us protect beautiful dreamers!" He got back on his feet with the Crystal Carillion raised up into the air. He began to ring the golden bell to summon Pegasus to the battlefield. "Twinkle Yell!"

A golden ray of light flashed across the sky as Pegasus appeared into the battle. His presence alone was enough to repair all the damage that their battle had done to the pond, repairing the broken bridges. Another ray of light shot out from his horn which raced towards Sailor Moon and his Moon Kaleidoscope.

Sailor Moon caught the light, which awakened his scepter's power. He crouched down to the ground with Mini Moon getting out of his way as he took aim. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted. He fired a powerful bolt of light at the Lemures from the sparkling crystal on top of the Moon Kaleidoscope.

The light reached the Lemures, blasting it into pieces and ending this battle.

PakuPaku shattered into pieces and released the Dream Mirror from his clutches.

The Sailors rushed to restore the boy's Dream Mirror to its proper place just to save Mini Moon's romance.

Mini Moon shook his head as he wondered how long it would take for them to get it through their thick heads.

*~*

The battle was over and the young man's Dream Mirror was returned to him. He went back to feeding the fish like nothing ever happened to him. He was even signing as he fed the fish their food.

The others stood away from the bridge after that crazy battle. Reks was still traumatized about nearly being eaten alive by a Lemures fish.

Demyx nudged Reks forward, pushing him back to the bridge. "Go on, Reks!" he said, smiling. "Go ahead and talk to him."

"Why?" said Reks.

Riku was glaring daggers at the man on the bridge as he rolled his sleeves up. "I need to have a talk with this boy," he said, angrily. "I'll make him think twice about trying to date my little boy."

"What?" said Reks.

"Oh hun," Sora said, while leaning against Riku. "You know that age is only a number. Just look at us."

"Yeah," said Riku, "but that's a completely different story."

Reks shook his head as he realized what all these idiots were doing. His first victim was Demyx with the boy stepping on his foot. Demyx yelped in pain, which caught the others' attention. "If you idiots think he's my boyfriend then you're wrong!" he said, loudly. "I don't even know who that guy is. Besides, he doesn't want anyone else to know about him yet. I don't want you idiots to break us up."

"Oh," they all said, stupidly.

Reks rolled his eyes as he began to walk away from them. He knew that Hope/Pegasus doesn't want them to know about him yet. He just prayed that one day he could tell them about his Hope.

They were in love, after all.

The others were the most important people in his life and he wanted to share Hope with them.

* * *

On the next chapter, the Sailors and the Amazon Quartet are stuck doing community service together. The Quartet begin to attack countless dreams. Will the Sailors be able to save them in time or will things end badly? Find out in **Community Service!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Alright, I had a nice and long Author's Note typed up for you BUUUUUUT Direct TV has the worst internet connection in the entire God damn universe so it refused to work long enough for me to save it. This happened to me TWENTY times on the last chapter too, hence the mean A/N. So you guys are shit out of luck now. We have eight chapters left until the Dreams arc ends and the Stars Arc begins, both of which will be super crazy. Read and review.**

**Community Service:**

The Lemures were laughing as they appeared on the stage of the Dead Moon Circus. The Amazon Quartet egged the creatures on as they performed with them. Nobodies began to appear on the stage as they began to jump around the stage with the other members of their evil circus.

"Adel is such an old hag!" laughed Ashe as she danced with a group of Lemures. "The wrinkles on her face are proof enough."

"Yes, they are!" said the misshapen Lemures.

The Nobodies began to jump around Reno as he rolled around on his ball. Two, fire eaters began to blow fire around him. "Yeah, why do we even listen to her?" he said, removing his coat. He threw that into the air with flames dancing over it. As the ashes fluttered back down to him, Reno waved and spun around to repair his burned coat.

"We shouldn't listen!" said the Lemures.

"She's just bitter and old anyways," said Lulu. She descended onto the stage with an umbrella, while the Lemures prepared for her arrival. Two strongmen caught her and carried her to center stage.

Vaan stood beside a chorus of Lemures and Nobodies, staring at the others. He placed a pale, masquerade mask over his face. "Seriously? I think she's just bitter from the old age," he said, laughing. "She's just jealous she's not pretty like the rest of us."

The Amazon Quartet and Lemures all laughed together as they insulted the Ring Master of the Dead Moon Circus, while the Nobodies danced around them.

Smoke rose up from the Ring Master's cage, revealing the cranky sorceress. Adel and her over muscled self slammed her staff onto the stage with Zircon flapping his rings. "Enough of this foolery!" she shouted, angrily. "We have work to do, a queen to please, and a Golden Dream Mirror to locate! Leave now, Lemures!"

The Lemures descended into the shadows of the tent, disappearing from view.

The Nobodies jumped into the air, disappearing into the nonexistent space they came from.

Adel glared at the Amazon Quartet as they stood there watching her. She descended from the steps of her cage, slowly, approaching them. "As for you, four," she said, angrily, "you are all worthless! You have a mission to do and all you do is fool around. Queen Ultimecia isn't pleased with all this time that you're wasting and neither am I!"

"Calm your nuts, Adel," said Vaan. "We're working on it."

"NO!" shouted Adel as she released a bolt of power from her body. The bolts crashed around the Amazon Quartet, sending them all flying across the stage as they howled in pain. Adel vanished from view before reappearing over their beaten selves. "Now, I suggest you get to work before I have to use my FULL power against you!"

She threw a flyer at them, which Reno barely stretched his arm to catch. The quartet scrunched their injured selves together as they began to read what it said. "Coming of Age ceremony?" said the quartet. "What's that?"

"Maybe you should find out instead of being so concerned with my wrinkles!" shouted the angry sorceress.

*~*

Demyx was a peculiar creature in every sense of the word. The blond was up to something since he was trying so hard to convince them to help out. Demyx was never this pushy with anything besides music, food, or volleyball.

"Come on!" said Demyx. "It will be so much fun working at the Coming of Age ceremony! They're having all these things to help them out. There's a job fair, food stands, and like everything else you can imagine! It'll be great work experience."

Squall leaned against the railing with Zexion next to him. "Do we get paid for this?" asked the brunet. "I need the cash flow. Dear, sweet dad is trying to wean me out."

Axel started to laugh as he sat on top of a bench with Hana, Peruru, Sora, and Reks all packed together. It was a good thing that they were all so amazingly skin otherwise this wouldn't work at all. "Daddy's trying to cut you off from the boob?" said Axel.

"You are aware I'm going to kill you one day, Axel?" said Squall.

"I'll help!" Sora said, raising his hand like an idiot. Reks pulled Sora's arm back down, shaking his head at his future father. He really wondered about him, sometimes.

Demyx started to laugh like an idiot as he nodded his head at Squall. "Of course you'll get paid!" he said, laughing through his teeth. "They need strong, strapping, young lads and lady like ourselves to help!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Hana. She was twirling hair with her index finger. It was a notoriously, bad habit that she just couldn't seem to get away from. She knew it made her look a hundred times dumber and shallower, but she just couldn't stop this habit of hers.

"It's Demyx," said Peruru.

They all began to follow Demyx to the convention center that the ceremony was being held.

Once they got there though, they understood what was going on.

Zexion leaned into the flyer, reading what it said. He turned towards the others, shaking his head. "We're not getting paid for this," he told them. "They're accepting all ages, which means its community service."

"Volunteer work!" shouted Sora. He shook his head as he began to take steps away from the convention center. He waved his arms around and nearly crashed into Squall in the process. "I'm not doing this! To hell with this! No way am I doing this work without getting paid."

"It's you, again."

Everyone turned around to see a group of handsome men and gorgeous women standing behind them. The teens had their jaws dropped, while Reks watched them all, curiously. They all turned to Demyx, finally, seeing why he was trying so hard to drag them here. It was then that they thanked their friend for his short attention span.

"We didn't expect to see you here, again," said a beautiful woman.

"Yeah," said a gorgeous man. "Not many kids came back for a second day."

Demyx began to laugh as he took a step away from his friends. "Yeah, well, I just love to volunteer my time to help others!" he said, cheerfully. "That's what I'm always doing. Yup yup! Isn't that right, guys?"

Reks rolled his eyes as he watched how idiotic his friends were. "Yeah, you're so selfless," he said, sarcastically.

The group of men and women left them to their own as they went into the center to do their work. The others, mindlessly, followed them inside as they got ready for volunteer their time and skills.

"This is the place!" Reno raced up the steps in a pair of white shorts and a blue, long-sleeved shirt. The other members of the quartet wore the same outfit, but Lulu had a yellow shirt, Ashe had a green one, and Vaan's was red. "I told you this was the place."

"You're so brilliant, Reno," said Vaan as he went up the steps.

Lulu and Ashe followed behind him as they looked around the place, wondering why Adel would send them here.

Then it dawned on all of them.

"There will be plenty of Dream Mirrors to look in," smiled Ashe.

"Plenty of tries to find the Golden Dream Mirror," said Lulu.

"One of them is bound to have the right Dream Mirror!" said Reno. "Then we can get to rid on Pegasus."

"Or it will all be duds, again," said Vaan.

The Amazon Quartet entered the convention center as they prepared to put their plan into action.

*~*

The Sailor team and the Amazon Quartet all received their duties for the ceremony. They were quickly put into stage work by the older crowd, while they took care of everything else. Their number one job was to fix the stage so that it was pretty and perfect for the ceremony tomorrow. It was going to take a lot of work and creativity to pull it off, but it was something that they could manage.

Reno was happily painting the scenery with his paint brush. He was swinging his hips back and forth, while the other members of the quartet watched their childish friend. "Paint! Paint! Paint!" he said, happily. "I do love to paint! Painting is so fun!" It was sad that Reno was the second oldest of the Amazon Quartet with Lulu being the oldest and Vaan being the youngest.

"Stop singing!" shouted Vaan. "You're giving me a headache."

"But I like signing," Reno said, innocently.

Lulu shook her head as she pulled Vaan away from Reno. "Leave him be," she warned him. "So long as he isn't bothering the rest of us then we have nothing to worry about."

Ashe nodded her head as she stretched her arms back. "Let's just get to work already and get this miserable day over with," she told them.

The Amazon Quartet split up to do their work, while the others were already hard at work.

Reks was pretty much serving a supervising role, while the others actually did the muscle work. Zexion, Peruru, and Hana were responsible for organizing everything together so they were off in another room. Demyx was bouncing around from painting things and doing everything else in-between. The others, well, they had a job that was a lot more fun.

Squall and Axel were holding onto Sora's legs as the brunet tried to stretch the violet ribbon over the stage. They were over twenty feet in the air with Sora stretching over the steel beams to get the ribbon to drape over it. Sora was stretching as far as his arm would allow him too, but there was no way he was tall enough to do it.

"I can't do this!" cried Sora. "I'm not tall enough."

"Man up, Sora, and walk across the beam!" said Axel. "Think of it as a balance beam."

"Axel, when have you ever seen Sora being graceful?" said Squall. "You should do it before we end up killing our future king."

Sora agreed as he threw the ribbon over to Axel. "You can do it!" he shouted, loudly. "I don't want to die! I'm too scared of this bullshit!"

Axel rolled his eyes as he took the lengthy ribbon from Sora. "Big baby," he hissed. They pulled Sora off the beam and back onto the platform. Axel started to make his way across the beam like it was no big deal.

That was until he remembered how high up they were.

"Problem!" shouted Axel as he took a few steps forward. "I'm too chicken shit to do this!"

"I got it!" Ashe jumped onto the beam with the grace of a professional gymnast. She landed on the beam from the opposite side. She walked across the beam like it was nothing and took the ribbon away from him. "Where do you need me to set it up?"

Axel and the other boys' eyes were lit up in shock as they watched this professional at work. It was simply incredibly how easily she climbed all the way up here. "Set it so it's centered all across," said a startled Axel. "Make it so it has four curves."

Ashe nodded her head when Vaan jumped onto the beam as well. His shirt started to ride up, exposing his lower torso before he landed onto the steel beam. "Need some help, Ashe?" he asked as Axel went to the platform.

"Sure," she said, handing him half.

"Don't forget about me." Lulu showed up on the beam with just as much ease the others did. Sora nearly fell off the platform from having a heart attack when Squall pulled him back from the edge. He couldn't imagine how crazy these kids were, and they weren't that much older then them. "I'll get the end."

"Shotgun on this side," said Vaan.

"I'll take the middle then," said Ashe.

They went to work and fixed the ribbon so it was perfectly centered like how Axel told them too. They all got down from the roof of the stage and back onto the actual stage. They applauded themselves for a job well-done as they watched the violet curves of the ribbon that was draped over the stage.

Reno picked his head up from the stands, looking at the stage. "It's not right!" he told them all. "It's not centered right."

"Nice of you to show up when the job is done, Reno!" shouted Vaan. "What do you know about this anyways?" He looked up at the ribbon just as the other did. He began to grumble as he turned to his stage, looking away from the ribbon and Reno. "Okay…so maybe you are right."

"This dilemma can easily be mended with the proper equation." Zexion was walking down the walkway with Hana and Peruru following behind him. He had the Mercury Supercomputer in his hands and was already at work, trying to figure out how to fix this properly. "Let's see," he said. "You just need to follow the Golden Rule Ratio."

Reno shook his head as he fell out of his chair. He looked up to Zexion with a confused look on his face. "That sounds hard!" he said, loudly. "Math seriously hurts my brain." He began to scratch away at his red hair, while Hana started to notice that Reno and Axel sort of looked alike. That was pretty odd to her.

Zexion disagreed as he finished his equation. "It's not that difficult at all," he said, cheerfully. "You just need to adjust the ribbon an extra inch to the right and it'll be perfectly centered."

"You heard him!" said Vaan.

They got back onto the beam and did exactly as Zexion said, fixing the ribbon perfectly. They began to applaud Zexion for his math skills and Reno for his good eye. Once that was done, they began to split up again to finish up the rest of the work that they had to do that day.

*~*

Everyone was still hard at work fixing up the stage so that it would be perfect for the ceremony tomorrow.

Sora and Demyx were busy blowing up balloons when Reno made his way towards them. Reno watched all the balloons as they began to float into the air with a curious expression on his face. He smiled as he watched the colorful balloons try to float away, but was stopped by the chair that kept them level.

"I wish I could have a balloon," he said, softly.

"Take one!" Demyx handed him over a blue one that he just finished blowing up with the helium tank. He already tied it up and everything when Reno asked for one. "Go ahead and take it."

Sora nodded his head as he turned towards Reno. "It'll be our secret though," he said, winking at him. "Don't tell the boss or Zexion. They'll get mad."

Reno's green eyes lit up with joy as he took the balloon from Demyx. "Thanks!" he said, cheerfully. He ran off the stage, bouncing up towards the other members of the Amazon Quartet. They were lounging around at the stands, relaxing from all the work. "Look at the balloon I got!"

"How nice for you, Reno," said Ashe.

"Yeah," said Vaan.

Lulu rolled her eyes again as she kicked them both in the head. They both yelped in pain as they turned to face their fearless leader. "How many times do I have to tell you two to behave?" she said. "Reno's your superior so you best be treating him like one."

"Yes, Lulu," said Vaan and Ashe.

Reno stuck his tongue out at the both of them, happy to have Lulu always on his side.

*~*

Reks was busy on the stage, looking to make sure that nothing was out of place. Almost all the volunteers had already left for home, including Peruru and Hana. Peruru had to go back to pick up Rain from the neighbor who was watching him, while Hana had to leave for fear of her Uncle Cid chasing after her.

Reks checked to make sure that everything was just right for the ceremony tomorrow. The boy nodded his head as he approved of everything he saw. "Perfect!" he said, cheerfully. "Everything is good to go!"

"Great," said Axel. "Now we can go home."

Ashe felt that something was wrong as she walked towards the edge of the stage. She just happened to turn back to see that the sign for the ceremony was about to break. "Look out!" she shouted towards Reks.

The boy turned back just in time to see what was about to happen. He ran out of the signs path and grabbed hold of the levy that operated the sign. Ashe ran towards the wings to help him out. They both yanked down on the rope to return proper balance to the sign, but it wasn't that easy for them to do.

Squall raced across the stage, sliding on the ground like a baseball player. He grabbed onto the handle and began to rotate it back so that the sign would align itself back into place with the others help. Once that crisis was averted, Squall locked it into place, pushing down on the handle extra hard to be sure that it was locked securely.

"Nice save," said Reks. "Thanks for warning me."

Ashe wiped the sweat that had formed on her brow. "Not a problem," she said. Squall was just getting back on his feet when she slapped him in the back. "It's a good thing we had Mr. Muscles over here to save the day."

Squall began to chuckle as he flexed his arms. "Well, they did call me Hercules back in elementary school," he said, laughing.

They began to walk back offstage where the others were waiting for them.

The Amazon Quartet were all gathered together, looking at all the Coming of Age things that they had set up. Honestly, they still had no clue what all this Coming of Age bullshit meant and why it was so important to have a ceremony for it. They looked towards each other, wondering if the others realized it. They looked back at the boys, knowing that they should know.

"What's with this Coming of Age stuff anyways?" asked Vaan. "What's the purpose of it?"

The boys were honestly shocked that they didn't know.

"You're telling me," said Axel, "that you've been working here all day, but don't know what the ceremony's for?"

"No, we don't," said Vaan.

"We should know," said Ashe.

"But we don't know anything," said Reno.

"That's why we're asking you guys," said Lulu.

Demyx began to cough as he took a step forward. The other boys all rolled their eyes and braced themselves for one of Demyx's dumb explanations. "Well, a Coming of Age ceremony is for your twentieth birthday when you're fully recognized as an adult!" he said, smiling. "It's basically a big party that welcomes you becoming an adult."

"Why would you celebrate something stupid like that?" said Vaan. "Being a kid is so much better."

"You can't stay being a kid forever," said Sora. "You have to grow up at some point."

Vaan shook his head at the brunet though as he turned to the others. "Being an adult is so lame," he said, laughing. "You never have any fun and you're always bombarded with work. There's not point in being one."

"Yeah," laughed Lulu. "Being an adult leads to a miserable and bitter existence."

"Let's get out of here," laughed Ashe.

"Let's go back to the tent!" shouted Reno.

The Amazon Quartet began to walk out of the convention center, leaving the boys alone.

*~*

When tomorrow came, the others were sure that the four circus kids wouldn't show up to the ceremony. Peruru and Hana were unable to come though. Peruru had to work and his babysitter was unable to take care of Rain. Hana volunteered to take care of Rain, while Peruru was working.

The guys had to wear a "uniform" that consisted of jeans or shorts with a white, long-sleeved shirt that had "Age 20" stitched onto the fabric. The people in the committee gave the boys those shirts for them to wear for free. It was awesome for them since they hadn't pay for it, and it helped their broke asses.

Sora and Demyx were peering through the curtain with Squall, Axel, Reks, and Zexion waiting by the wing.

"It's a full house," said Demyx.

"Yeah, too bad those other guys didn't show up," said Sora.

"You mean us?" said Ashe.

They all turned around to see Vaan, Reno, Ashe, and Lulu standing behind them. The young quartet wore the same shirts as them with the shorts that they wore yesterday. The stood there like statues as they looked at the others.

Axel smacked the back of his head. "Well, I'm surprised you guys are here," he said, calmly.

"I thought you were going to be a no show," said Zexion.

"Why?" said Vaan. "We worked hard so we want to enjoy this ceremony."

"Yeah!" agreed Reno.

"What he said," said Lulu.

Squall nodded his head as he began to walk away from the stage. "Well, let's end this show with a bang," he said to everyone. "We still have some work to do so move out!"

Everyone started to walk around the stage as they got to their proper stations.

*~*

Reno stood there waiting for Sora and Demyx to confess their dreams to him.

Sora was grinning like a total idiot as he thought about his dreams. He looked at Reno with a bright smile on his face. "Well, I want to get married to Riku someday," he said, cheerfully. "Then I'm going to learn how to cook, clean, and do everything possible to keep him with me."

Demyx shook his head as he slid away from Sora. "What a domestic dream," said Demyx. He threw his face into the air with a bright smile on his face. "I just want to grow up to be a rockstar and take over the world with my awesome music!"

"What silly dreams," laughed Reno. "You're going to have to grow up into to accomplish them. Why not keep your kid dreams? Being an adult marks the end of your life."

Reno skipped away from the wings of the stage, leaving Sora and Demyx to themselves.

*~*

Zexion and Squall worked to clear all the dancers of the stage, telling them that they could take a break now. The group of girls thanked them as they ran off with their towel and water bottles. The boys turned around just in time to see Ashe standing behind them with a curious look on her face.

"What are your dreams?" she asked them.

Their eyes widened by the sheer randomness of the question since they were caught, totally of their guard.

"Well," said Zexion, "I wanted to be a doctor so I could help people, now, I'm not to sure." A blush began to form on his face as he turned away. "Lately, I've been thinking about becoming a writer. I want to write something meaningful to inspire and change someone's life."

"That's pretty cool, Zexion," said Squall. "I want to open my own restaurant more then anything else. It's wont be anything major. Just a small, cozy place where I can experiment with new recipes and make good food that everyone will enjoy."

Ashe craned her head to the side as she listened to their dreams. She then shook her head at the ridiculous notions of all of it. "What senseless dreams to have," she told them. This caught both boys off their guard, once again. She was just so blunt as she insulted everything that they said. "You want to grow up just so you can become a service to others. What is the point of those dreams? Dreams are supposed to be selfish and for you own benefit. They shouldn't be about helping others."

Ashe began to walk away, leaving the boys alone.

*~*

Vaan and Lulu were just laughing at how ridiculous Axel was, which only pissed the pyro and Reks off even more.

"What's so funny about wanting to have a career!" shouted Axel.

Vaan and Lulu were hanging onto each other, laughing their heads off in the process. Vaan picked his head up, still laughing at Axel's pissy face. "You want to have a billion careers just so you can be successfully when you're only becoming a slave to the masses."

"You're only doing your part to ensure your miserable existence as an adult," said Lulu. "Your dream is, therefore, ridiculous and idiotic."

"You're all just big bullies!" shouted Reks as he poked his head away from Axel's side.

Vaan looked down to the little boy, poking at his forehead. "I bet your dream involves wanting to grow up," he said, sarcastically.

"So what if it does?" said Reks.

"A slave to the masses," said Lulu. "That's all you both are."

Screams filled the air, while Axel and Reks bit their tongues to keep them from jumping the duo. Vaan and Lulu turned back to hear the screams before they raced off. Axel and Reks snapped to their senses, realizing that something horrible was happening.

The boys ran towards the stage to find the others and find out what was going on.

*~*

The panicking screams came from the stage.

Ashe and Reno stood beside each other, in their Amazon clothes, after they summoned their Lemures into the battlefield. This Lemures had a black, catfish body with the fish's face on his torso. Two, lightning bolts ran down his shoulders and he had a microphone in his hands with two, lightning rods on his long, yellow hair. The green-skinned Lemures floated around the air with the crowd panicking as they tried to leave their seats for someplace safe.

Reno had already worked his magick though to seal them to their seats, while Ashe had summoned the Lemures. The duo stood there with their Lemures ready to serve them. The panicking screams of the Coming of Age adults was almost like music to their very ears. It moved them in ways that they just couldn't explain with their fear serving as an intoxicating liquid.

While they were busy inflicting fear, Vaan and Lulu made their way to the stage with their Amazon clothes on.

"You couldn't wait for us?" shouted Vaan.

"How rude!" said Lulu.

Ashe shrugged her shoulders as she turned away from them. "Well, you're hear now, aren't you?" she said, grinning.

Reno shook his head as he kept listening to all the people panicking. "This is no good!" he said. "We need to see all of their Dream Mirrors at one time." He got his Amazon Stone out, using his magick to work up a plan. An excellent plan that would ensure them getting their Dream Mirrors in a short amount of time. "Come on our, general! We have some Dream Mirrors to see!"

A group of toy soldiers appeared on the stage with a tiny cannon. The general of the army shouted "FIRE" to his troops. The soldiers began to shoot their cannon fire, which consisted of mini versions of Reno's Amazon Stone. The cannon fire blasted the people, knocking their Dream Mirrors out in the process.

The other members of the Amazon Quartet had to applaud Reno on his effectiveness, but were horribly disappointed to see that not one of them had the Golden Mirror.

"Man!" shouted Vaan. "Adults are so lame!"

Ashe started to growl as she turned to her Lemures. "BiriBiri!" she shouted. "Go ahead and eat their Dream Mirrors. Eat every last one of them!"

The catfish Lemures leaped with joy as he flew into the air. "All of the mirrors!" shouted the Lemures. "This is the best day ever!" BiriBiri went to the top of the stage and began to swallow every Dream Mirror just as he was ordered to. He swallowed every last one of them, enjoying the all you could eat buffet that he was receiving.

"HOLD IT!"

The Sailors came down from the roof of the stage, all ready to kick a little ass. The boys landed on their feet with a soft thump that didn't hurt them at all. They gathered together in a tight pack. They were ready to fight the Amazon Quartet and their latest, retarded, looking Lemures.

"We're here to put an end to your evil operations!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"It's the end of the road because we're the Champions of Truth and Justice!" said Sailor Mars.

"That's right, in the name of Planet Power," said Sailor Moon, "we shall punish you!"

Ashe hissed at the Sailors, wishing the world would collapse on them. "Why are you always interrupting our missions?" she shouted. "Don't you boys have a life?"

"Yeah!" agreed Reno.

Vaan rolled his eyes as he listened to their ridiculous speech for the hundredth time in his entire life. "What's up with the same, boring speech, too?" he said, loudly. "Can't the guy who writes your script come up with anything better then that garbage?"

"Yeah!" Reno said, again.

Lulu shook her head as she turned to the Lemures. "BiriBiri!" shouted the witch. "Blast the Sailor Soldiers to pieces!"

"Yeah!" Reno said, once again.

BiriBiri finished off the last of the Dream Mirrors before turning to the Sailors. "Excellent!" he said, loudly. "I'll finish these boys off like nothing." Lightning began to spark from his body as he sang into the microphone. The lightning rods on his head were generating enough energy to blow them into pieces thanks to all the Dream Mirrors he consumed. "Now, you brats are going down! Ta ta!" Just as BiriBiri was about to unleash a bolt of powerful electricity, the electrical current turned back against him, shocking him to death.

The Lemures crashed to the ground with sparks still flying.

Ashe sighed as she looked at her moronic Lemures. "Eating all those Dream Mirrors made him short circuit," she said, bitterly. "Why does Adel assign us with such lame monsters?"

"Screw the monsters!" shouted Vaan. "Let's just take care of these Sailor Losers ourselves!"

"Bring it on!" shouted the Sailors.

Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter broke up by themselves to take on the Amazon Quartet.

Sailor Mars rushed after Vaan with his arms raised up. His fiery bow and arrow began to appear in his hands just as Vaan was getting out his Zodiac Spear. "Mars Flame Sniper!" he shouted, angrily. He unleashed the fiery arrow on Vaan, burning him with the attack before he had the chance to dodge it.

Sailor Mercury was running after Reno, but the red head jumped behind his toy soldiers. He commanded the soldiers to defend him just as Mercury readied his attack. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" he shouted. He played the chords of his harp, unleashing streams of chilling water from it. The attack destroyed Reno's soldiers and sent the young man flying into the empty row of seats.

Ashe created a massive ball that chased after Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, which Lulu started to ride. Ashe was laughing as she watched Lulu try to run them over. She carried her Treaty-Blade in her hands, preparing herself for what the Sailors had to offer her. The Moons screams could be heard all over the stage as they tried to out run the dark witch.

Sailor Jupiter jumped towards Ashe with her swinging the great sword around. He held onto his chest as began to spin around in a circle with the lightning rod out. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" he shouted. Electrified chunks of wood began to pour out from the rod, blasting Ashe with his attack. She was blown away by the chunks of bark that exploded all around her.

Sailor Venus kissed his lips with his fingers as he got in the way of the Moons and the ball. Lulu kept on rolling, ignoring the boy that she was about to run over. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" he shouted. A heart popped out from his fingers that began to rotate around him. He fired the explosive ball at Lulu, blowing the ball up in the process, and sent Lulu flying away.

The two Moons got of the stage with the other Sailors rounding up the Amazon Quartet. Mini Moon turned towards the stands, noticing that Reno was trying to crawl away. He pointed at him with Sailor Moon deciding to make their move. They snuck over to the seats, slamming their feet into the ground to startle Reno.

"It's the end of the line for you, bub!" said Sailor Moon.

Reno began to smile at them like an evil, little kid. He hopped back onto his feet, surprising the boys by his sudden boldness. "More like the end of the line for you!" he said, laughing. He raised up his Amazon Stone with it starting to glow.

Ashe, Vaan, and Lulu disappeared from the stage and began to circle around the boys with their Amazon Stones out.

"Surprised, Moon Boys?" said Ashe.

"What a sticky web you got caught in," laughed Vaan.

Lulu turned towards the Sailors on stage who were about to charge after them. She tisked at them, while erecting a minor force field that they easily broke through. "Not a step forward!" she ordered. "If you do then we blast them both into Oblivion. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

The Inner Sailors bit down on their lips, while the Moons began to panic about what would happen to them. Now was a good time to say "Oh Shit" and get away with it. In fact, Sailor Moon was mumbling that over and over again. Today was starting to turn out into a very bad day for them. They should've just stayed home and had nothing to do with community service work.

This was why Sailor Moon was against community service!

Before the Amazon Quartet could do anymore harm, four roses shot through the sky and sliced their hands open. They all hissed in pain as they dropped their stones to the ground, sparing the Sailors for harm. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon quickly ran away from their captors, being reunited with their companions.

Standing at the doorway was none other then Tuxedo Mask. The silver haired Keyblade Master had his arms crossed with the Way to the Dawn leaning against the wall. "Evildoers like yourselves can't go on unpunished!" said Tuxedo. "We will stand up against you together to protect this world from all harm. I am Tuxedo Mask, I am the protector of this world and it's Keyblade Master. I shall punish you."

"Fucking caped bastard!" shouted Lulu.

BiriBiri began to float back up into the air, recovered from his electrical surge.

"Sailors," shouted Tuxedo Mask, "finish this, quickly!"

Sailor Mini Moon got down on one knee, bringing his hands together for a prayer. "Please Pegasus, help us protect all their dreams!" he shouted. "Help us protect our dreams." He got back on his feet with the Crystal Carillion appearing in his hands. He rang the bell in the air to summon his good friend. "Twinkle Yell!"

A golden ray of light flashed across the stage with Pegasus appearing right there.

Pegasus fired a ray from his horn, which went towards Sailor Moon. The boy caught the light with his Moon Kaleidoscope and used that power to defeat the Lemures. He swung his arm and the scepter around before aiming it at the Lemures. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" he shouted.

Sailor Moon fired the ray of light at BiriBiri, ending his existence, and freeing countless Dream Mirrors.

The Amazon Quartet hissed at their foes as they disappeared in their Amazon Stones.

*~*

The ceremony ended with things returning to the normal and the crowd thanking the efforts of the Sailor Soldiers for saving the day.

The boys gathered around to the edge of the stage once all the clean up work was done. They had noticed that the other kids had went poof after the end of the battle or performance. They weren't sure which one they disappeared during since all the chaos that went on with restoring the show to normal. All that mattered though was that the ceremony was still a major success and that things weren't totally ruined by the Amazon Quartet.

"I wonder if we'll see those kids again?" said Sora.

"Probably," said Demyx as Zexion sat down beside him.

Axel agreed when Squall went to sit between him and Reks. "I'm sure of it!" the red head said, strongly. "I can feel it in my bones," he said, softly. "Those weirdos that kept singing about dreams will show up again."

Reks noticed how distant that Squall and Zexion seemed the past few days. There was something awkwardly wrong going on between him that he just didn't seem to be able to understand. Since those jerks were always noisy with his life, he was going to but into theirs!

"Squall, Zexion," said Reks. "Why do you two seem so distant?"

"Well," said Zexion. He turned to Squall, who simply nodded his head. Zexion jumped off the stage with Squall following behind him. "You see…Squall and I…we broke up."

"WHAT!" shouted the others.

Squall nodded his head as he wrapped an arm over Zexion's shoulder. "We decided to break things off now," he said, calmly. "We…we were just a rebound couple. It wasn't meant to work out between us in the end. We were just meant to be with each other long enough to mend our broken hearts."

Demyx and Sora began to start a sniffle fit as they clung onto each other.

Axel shrugged his shoulders, understanding what that meant. "Well, as long as you two remain friends," he said, "it's not big deal. You two…are still friends, right?"

"Of course," said Zexion. "We're just friends who have slept with each other."

"Sounds about right," said Squall.

Demyx had a theory as to why those two decided to call it quits. Squall and Zexion did seem to fit together really well that it just made no sense for them to break up all of a sudden. There was more to the story, and he thought he knew what it was.

They, clearly, still carried a torch for Lexaeus and Cloud more so then either one was willing to admit. It was obvious to Demyx since he saw how the four of them behaved during the drama with the Black Dream Hole. He knew that Squall and Zexion were still madly in love with their destined husbands.

He just hoped that they didn't have to go through hell and back a second time.

*~*

Queen Ultimecia hissed, angrily, at Hope's cage. She raked her nails across the air as she glared at the being that was preventing her from capturing the Golden Crystal of Elysion. This game of cat and mouse was growing boring to the evil Queen of the Dead Moon Circus. She was losing all of her patience and wanted to desperately end all this nonsense.

"It ends now!" shouted the queen as a wave of darkness consumed her being. She freed herself from the dark magick around her, hurling it at the dark space of her prison. The spider webs that were wrapped around Hope's physical body began to glow with pale darkness as the cage was blown into the dark depths.

Hope was clearly in pain, despite his spirit being absent from his body.

"This is how it'll end!" shouted the dark queen. "This game is over. I will strike now and stop this senseless hunt. I will attack this entire planet! I will shroud it in eternal darkness!"

She stared at Hope's body as it descended into the darkness. The sorceress began to beam with joy as her wings began to flutter in response. "Yes, the time is now," she said, happily. "My time as the Supreme Queen of the Universe is fast approaching. The Golden Crystal will be mine!"

Queen Ultimecia radiated with an unspeakable level of negative energy as she got to work on her master plan.

***

On the next chapter, Ultimecia begins her final solution to take over the entire world! She has Adel send the Amazon Quartet to attack the entire city at once to capture Dream Mirrors in search for the Golden Dream Mirror. Pegasus alerts Reks to the coming danger and has the boy inform the other Sailors of the dark forces their up against. When the Sailors finally track down the Amazon Quartet, both parties reveal their identities to each other with an epic battle beginning in the process. See if the Sailors can defeat the forces of the Dead Moon before the citizens of Tokyo lose all their dreams! Find out what happens in **State of Emergency!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's note: Here you go all my lovely fans! I really enjoyed making this chapter for you. It took a lot of work to get this one down. My brain kept dieing on me! . Haha. Well, I'm looking forward to some interesting feedback so read and review!**

**State of Emergency: **

Queen Ultimecia stood in front of Hope's body, watching as the high priest remained trapped in her spider webs. The high priest's flesh remained a lifeless blue with the golden horn on his forehead serving as the only bit of color on him. The sorceress watched him, waiting for any sign that he would return to life.

"I hate you, Hope," said Ultimecia. "You are the only one keeping me in the way of my ultimate victory. UGH! I am done with waiting." She spun around, swinging her arm to call on her mirror. "ADEL!" The image of the cowering sorceress appeared to her as she glared at her pathetic subordinate. Adel had failed her more times then she could count, yet the queen kept her alive.

Adel was crouched to her knees, waiting for her queen's orders. Ultimecia couldn't question the useless servant's loyalty to her. That was the only thing that she had yet to fail her on.

"How much longer must I wait?" asked Ultimecia. "How much longer must I wait until you find the Golden Dream Mirror?"

"Not much longer, my queen," said Adel. "I already have the Amazon Quartet working on that as we speak."

Ultimecia's eyes flashed red as she glared at Adel. "Lies!" she shouted, venomously. Her magick rushed from her mirror, blowing the sorceress back. Ultimecia hissed at her sorceress, ready to slice her into tiny pieces. She forced her hands through her mirror, breaking through the magical barrier that kept her away.

Adel's eyes lit up in fear and shock as she watched Ultimecia break free from her prison. The evil queen's hands reached through the mirror and soon her forearms would be freed as well. However, the sunlight got in her way. The light from the sun touched her exposed hand, burning the wicked queen and all her malice.

Ultimecia brought her hands back to her realm, howling in pain. Adel was at a shock at how close her queen was to being free. How close she was to walking on this planet once again. This was all their fault. Damn the Sailor Soldiers and their precious White Moon. "Blast the sun!" shouted Ultimecia. "Blast the sun. No longer will it burn and plague me." Dark magicks began to swirl around the queen as she invoked her Power into the physical world. "Blanket the sun in eternal darkness. Blind it with strings of spider's thread. No longer shall it plague me. No longer will the heroes of the White Moon interfere with me!"

The queen invoked upon her dark magicks as threads of spiders' webs began to appear on the physical world. Adel watched as streams of spiders' webs began to cover the inside of the tent itself before breaking through to the outside world. Adel could feel the level of Power behind her queen's spell. It would only be a day until her spell was powerful enough to envelop the entire city.

Then the world would slowly feel the wrath of the Queen of the Black Moon.

*~*

Ikuko shooed Reks out of the house so that he would be on time for his track meet that day. With winter fast approaching, Reks was doing everything in his power to get out of track as much as possible. Reks made the foolish mistake of signing up for track this semester, which also meant that he would be running in the cold, in a pair of shorts.

Reks bundled himself up with a coat to keep him a little warmer, but it wouldn't help him that much.

"Do I really have to go?" asked Reks.

Ikuko nodded her head as she pushed her darling nephew out of the door. "Yes Reks, you have to go to your track meet," she said, smiling. Reks still kept trying to force his way back in, but she had to work at it to keep him going. That's why she already had Plan B ready to go. "Sora and the others said that once the race is over that they'll take you out for a treat."

"But, it's so cold and dark out!" said Reks.

"Nice try, Reks," said Ikuko. She looked up to her lawn, noticing a spider's web there. She began to smile as she pointed at it for Reks to see. "There's a spider's web right there. There's an old wives' tale about that. They say if you see a spider's web with a drop of dew on it then it means that the day will be sunny or beautiful."

"You sure that it has nothing to do with Spider-Man?" asked Reks.

Ikuko laughed at Reks as she kept pushing him off, until the boy finally gave up and left.

*~*

Reks was running as fast as his legs could take him on the empty road. The other boys around him were running almost as fast as he was. Reks would turn back to see how far the other boys were from him. It got on his nerves at how quickly these boys were catching up to him.

He had like a million miles long lead back in the beginning. The young prince was faster then almost all the other boys there. However, it didn't take them that long for the other boys to catch up to him.

The race was two miles long, which was ridiculous for a kid his age to run. He wasn't even thirteen yet and they were already making him run this much. If Reks hadn't inherited Riku's athleticism then he would have turned out to be as big of a sloth as Sora was. He was mentally a sloth; however, physically he had inherited Riku's stamina.

The boys kept running at full speed, trying to outrun the others.

Sora, Demyx, and Axel's screams were the loudest out of everyone in the crowd. Rain, Hana, and Jamie were doing a pretty good job too, while Zexion, Squall, and Peruru were a little softer then the others. Either way, the Sailor team and the other two were cheering the young prince from Crystal Tokyo on.

Despite it being winter and starting to get a nasty chill, they were all kept cheering him on.

"GO REKS!" shouted Sora.

"Go Reks!" shouted Rain. The child was on Peruru's shoulders, waving his little arms around. The little boy looked so cute since he was bundled up in a zillion layers of clothes to keep him warm. Poor Peruru though, he only had a coat that he borrowed from Riku's closet and his shoulders were starting to ache from carrying his child all day.

Rain refused to walk on his own, he needed to be carried.

Zexion brushed his windswept hair back as he turned to the others. He noticed that Rain was holding onto himself, rubbing himself for warmth. "It's getting a little cold," he told everyone. "Rain looks like he's pretty miserable."

Peruru pulled his son off his shoulders and held him against his chest. He touched the boy's cold cheek, feeling the chill for himself. "Aw, why didn't you say you were cold, Rainy?" asked the boy's parent.

"I like the cold, mommy," said Rain. "I'm fine. Really!"

Squall took Rain from Peruru, holding onto the baby for himself. Rain curled his face against Squall's warmer chest that was covered with a fuzzy coat and a fuzzy scarf. "I say we go to the diner now," he suggested. "Riku's already at the finish line with Diana. We'll just give them a call to meet us there."

"Fair enough," said Jamie. "Let's go!"

They all made their way over to the diner, while Reks kept on racing.

*~*

Reks was nearing the finish line with two other boys trailing right behind him. They were all panting for air in their t-shirts and shorts. It was too cold to be wearing this, but the warmth they generated while running kept them a little warm. If anything it motivated them to run even faster to get this over with.

Reks pushed himself as hard as he could to make it to the finish line first. Luckily, he made it through the finish line and took first place for himself. The crowd erupted with cheers, while Reks nearly collapsed to the ground. The other boys made it to the finish line and were panting for air.

"Great job, Reks!" said Riku. The boy's father came out from the crowd with Diana bundled up in his arms. Riku crouched over to hand the boy his water and a towel.

Reks was so grateful for it that he nearly slammed down his water, while rubbing his cold body with the towel.

Diana poked her head out from Riku's chest with a smile on her kitten face. "Yes, great job, Reks!" she said, cheerfully. "You just proved yourself worthy of your princely status."

"Thanks Diana," Reks said, chuckling a bit. "Where are the others?"

"They're at the diner already," said Riku. "Rain was getting too cold to keep him out here. We're going to meet them there as soon as you get dressed and possibly put a little deodorant on."

Reks chuckled as he raised his arm up. He took a sniff of his own body odor, regretting doing that almost instantly. "Yeah, I want a shower," he said, choking back tears. He was so happy that his school had a locker room with showers.

They made their way closer to the school so that Reks could get his medal and his clothes when Riku suddenly felt something punch him in the heart.

Riku gasped for breath as he fell onto his knees, dropping Diana in the process. Diana managed to roll away from Riku's knee when Reks turned around to see what happened. Riku was holding onto his heart, while he tried to catch his breath in the process.

That was the strangest thing to ever happen to Riku. It was so unexpected and it made no sense at all to him. He never had an attack like that before. He knew it couldn't have been a heart attack or a stroke. This felt totally different then either one of them.

"Are you alright, Riku?" asked Reks.

"I'm fine," Riku said, lying through his teeth.

Riku was quick about getting back on his feet, while he wondered what could've triggered an attack like this just as a spider's thread streaked across the tree above them.

*~*

The diner was packed with their little party. Their fat asses, literally, took up the entire table with everyone's elbows bumping into each other. If they weren't so skinny then sitting together like this would have never been possible.

As usual, Yuffie was their waitress and took everyone's orders as soon as Riku and Reks arrived.

They spent the bulk of their pre-meal conversation talking about Reks' race and how much of a good job that he did. Everyone was proud of the boy for doing so well during the race. Even Rain spat out a few kind words between nibbling on his sleeves.

"You totally rocked, Reks!" said Demyx. "I never knew you were so fast. You were like a streak of lightning that went ZOOM!"

"Zoom?" said Jamie as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "Like zoom zoom?"

Demyx started to pout as he pecked his lover's lips. "Don't make fun of me," he said, jokingly. He bit down on Jamie's lower lip, making the brunet yelp in slight pain.

"Get a room," said Axel as he shoved Jamie and Demyx away from him.

Zexion yelped when Demyx was shoved closer to him. Squall helped him push them back, while Peruru sat closer to Hana with Rain sitting on his lap. There was no way he was letting his precious child get squished to death by these idiots that he called his friends. Hana kept her cool around them since she was pretty much used to all of their insanity by now.

Sora was busy laughing at them, while Riku merely shook his head with Diana doing the same. Reks was sipping away at his soda with his stomach rumbling.

Finally, Yuffie and another waiter showed up to deliver their food. Yuffie was the shit when it came to memorizing orders for everyone. She threw the right plate to the right person with no mix up at all. "And a burger and fries with no pickles for Reks!" she said, cheerfully. "I am so cool!"

"Yeah you are," giggled Rain as Peruru fed him his apple sauce.

Yuffie giggled with the babe as she pinched his cute cheeks. "Gah!" she said, cutely. "Peruru, your little boy is just the cutest baby on the planet. You did a good job in cooking this one."

Peruru started to laugh as he dropped the spoon back onto the bowl. "Thanks for the compliment, Yuffie," he said before taking a bite from his pasta.

Yuffie returned to her other tables, giving everyone the chance to eat in peace.

Well, until Sora and Reks began to fight for the ketchup bottle that is.

Once all the meals were done and they all had to unbutton the top of their pants, the group let out a deep sigh. They were all full from their food and couldn't even budge an inch. None of them wanted to move at all. It took too much energy to even think about scooting an inch.

That is unless you were Sora Tsukino though. Sora was finishing the last of his lemonade when he turned to face Zexion. Oddly enough, something caught his eye that just made Zexion seem a little off. It didn't exactly help that the boy was babbling about his studies and how they needed to worry about university next.

That's when Sora realized what the matter was.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Zexy," laughed Sora. He reached over the table and yanked out a piece of Zexion's hair. Zexion yelped in pain and anger as he pulled out a strand of Sora's hair out of vengeance. "Ow!" shouted Sora. "I only meant that you had a gray hair in your head!"

Zexion took the silver strand from Sora's hand, examining it for himself. "I don't have gray hair, Sora!" shouted the boy. "And even if I did, you would be the one responsible for it. You're the one driving me to an early grave."

"You could always dye it like I do," suggested Axel.

"So you're a fake red head?" asked Hana.

Axel raised his eyebrow, dropping his straw back in his cup. He glared at her for even speaking such a blasphemous comment. "I'm a natural red head," said Axel. "I just dye it a more vibrant red for the hell of it. Need I show you the carpet to prove it?"

"Behave, Axel," warned Peruru. "Don't make me give you a nightmare."

Zexion ignored all of them as he finished checking out this gray hair. He shook his head at Sora as he finished feeling the texture of it. "This isn't a gray hair," he told Sora. "It's a spider's web. That's odd though. Spiders shouldn't be out during winter. I wonder how it got into my hair."

"Let's just forget about it," said Demyx. "I'm ready to go. Let's just pay and get home."

"I agree," said Squall.

"Let's go then," said Riku.

Everyone finished off the last of their drinks then went to pay Yuffie for their meal before leaving the diner. Once they were finished with all of that, they made their way out of the building. Without any of them really noticing it, the sky seemed terribly darker even though it was barely five in the afternoon. None of them really paid any attention to that since they just wanted to go home and crash out after that heavy meal.

They all made the mistake of splitting that massive cake for dessert. The cake was big enough for all of them to split it, but they were going to regret it later. Especially Riku and Peruru since them only had one bathroom. It didn't help that they had to worry about Rain too since he was potty trained.

Riku was the last one to walk down the steps of the restaurant, while the others were busy talking about what they would do when they got home. As soon as Riku reached the middle of the stairs, a spider's web streaked in front of him. The silver strand barely even touched him and it was enough to shatter his being.

Riku collapsed in pain, nearly rolling down the stairs in the process. If Sora and Reks hadn't been right in front of him then Riku would've been seriously injured. Both boys managed to push him back far enough so that he wouldn't have plummeted to his death. He did manage to mess up his knee though once it landed on the concrete steps.

The others all raced back up the stairs to be sure that Riku was all right.

"That's the second time today, Riku," said Reks.

Sora shook his head as he turned from Reks to Riku. "What do you mean the second time?" he asked, panicking. "You mean you collapsed like this more then once?"

Riku nodded his head as he tried to pull himself back onto his feet. His being was shaking and trembling as he tried to get back up. "I'm fine, Sora," he said, clamping his teeth shut. "I'll be fine. I'll heal."

Zexion ran up the stairs with the others following after him. Sora was still holding onto Riku, being sure that his boyfriend was alright. Sora's eyes lit up though when he saw a spider's thread stuck to Riku's t-shirt, which only worried him more.

He turned back to Zexion just in time, handing over the spider's thread. "I want you to analysis this," said Sora. "I think these spider webs aren't regular spider's webs."

"I'll work on that tonight," said Zexion as he took hold of it.

Jamie looked up to the sky, realizing that there was something off about everything. That's when he realized just how dark it was outside. "Hey guys," he said, loudly. "Has anyone else notice how dark it is?"

Hana looked up then checked her Hello Kitty watch. "That's odd," she said, softly. "It's only five-thirty yet it looks like its seven."

"Why am I getting a bad vibe off all of this?" said Axel.

"Our enemy?" asked Demyx.

"Great," said Squall, "so much for our day off."

Peruru held Rain closer to his chest, looking up to the darkening sky. "You pretty much summed it up," he said, softly. A silver streak flashed across his eye as he noticed another spider's web forming near the building. He kept his eyes open, noticing that another and another popping up everywhere.

Something was really off about this entire day.

*~*

Reks sat at the edge of his bed that night, waiting for Pegasus to explain to him what was wrong with the city. Pegasus sparkled within the Stallion Rêve as he faced Reks in the eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this, Reks," said Pegasus. "I can feel the dark queen's magick at work. The sign of the Dark Crescent of the Dark Moon is near completion."

"Dark Crescent?" said Reks. "You sure this has nothing to do with the Black Moon Clan because we already kicked their butts."

Pegasus shook his head as he kept eye contact with Reks. He didn't want to tell the boy this, but he was having difficulty keeping contact with him. The queen's dark magicks were making it a challenge for him to even find Reks' light through her spell. "I'm afraid that the clan only stole the symbol of power from the Dead Moon."

"Copycats," whispered Reks.

"I'm afraid that the end is near, Reks," Pegasus said, ending the boy's joking manner. The mere reference of the end of the world was enough to make Reks get serious about all of this. "The Dead Moon Circus is gearing up for war. Queen Ultimecia is ready to send her forces to attack the city at once, if not the world."

Reks felt a chill running up his spine as he just thought about it. Whenever the main bad guy wanted to attack with their full army, it always spelled bad news for them. When Doom Phantom went all out, they nearly died. When Pharaoh 90 attacked the planet, the solar system was nearly destroyed by Sailor Saturn's powers before Sailor Moon healed the damage done. He wasn't sure what Ultimecia had planned exactly, but he knew that it would spell trouble for them.

Reks leaned in closer to the chalice, looking into Pegasus' eyes. "What can be done to stop it?" he asked. "There has to be a way to stop her."

"There is," said Pegasus. "I must find the holder of the Golden Dream Mirror for he is the one who will have the power to wield the Golden Crystal. With the Golden Crystal's power then the forces of the Dead Moon will be defeated and Elysion will be healed."

"Then that's what we'll do!" Reks said, cheerfully. "We'll find the crystal's true master and stop the bad guys."

Pegasus turned away from Reks with sorrow filled in his eyes. Reks tried to face Pegasus, but the horse kept hiding his face from him. "I'm sorry, Reks, but it's not that simple," he said, sadly. "I'm afraid that the only way I'll be able to do this is if I leave you." He couldn't even faced the horrified, broken-hearted look that Reks bore. He felt almost as bad as the boy did for even speaking the words. "I need to go if I'm to find the master of the Golden Crystal."

The Stallion Rêve was already beginning to fade away with Pegasus in it. Pegasus was taking no chances as he tried to leave. "You can't!" shouted Reks as he held onto the chalice. He held onto it as tightly as he could with tears running down his face. "You told me that you couldn't live without my Dream Light! You told me that you needed me to keep you alive, well; if you leave then you'll die. I can't let you die, Hope." Tears kept running down the boy's face as he leaned into the chalice.

Memories flashed across both their thoughts that dated back from the first time they met that fall. To think, that it had only been a few months since they met. And not long after that did Pegasus trust Reks with some of his secrets. They learned so much of each other during their time together. Pegasus revealed his true origins as the High Priest of Elysion, Hope, while Reks told him that he was Prince Ventus of Crystal Tokyo.

They shared many conversations together. They shared a kiss together in the ruined Kingdom of Elysion. They even made love on the Crystal Lake.

"Please, don't go, Hope," cried Reks. "Don't leave me alone."

Pegasus nodded his head, ending the spell. The chalice remained on Reks' nightstand and he soon received a soft smile from the boy. "I need your help the, Reks," he said, softly. "You must work diligently to find the Golden Crystal's master. I also need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Hope," Reks said, brushing away his tears.

"It's time to tell everyone the truth," Pegasus said, firmly. "It's time to tell other Sailors of the dark forces we're up against."

*~*

The next day, it really did look like the bad guys had won. The entire city was covered with spider webs, cloaking it in shadows. The sun was barely able to send any light to the city as it struggled to pierce through the blanket of darkness. The citizens were on lockdown until the government could figure out what was responsible for this. If this was a severe prank or something far worse then that.

The Sailors had gathered at the heart of the city, seeing all the damage that had been done.

"I don't like this at all," said Demyx.

"Our enemy is defiantly behind this one," said Hana.

"Now, how do we stop them?" asked Peruru.

"We have to find their headquarters," said Squall.

"It's the only way we'll be able to end this," declared Axel.

"We need to work together to overcome this darkness," said Zexion.

"We must work as one!" shouted Sora.

The Sailors were all gathered together, staring at the spider webs that had covered the entire city. Even they could feel all the negative energy and malice behind the spiders' webs. Heck, you didn't have to be a Sailor Soldiers to realize that something was horribly wrong with this picture.

Reks stood forward with a sigh escaping his lips. Pegasus had instructed him on what to do and what to say to the others. Now was the moment of truth. "I have something to tell you," said the boy. Everyone turned to face Reks, waiting for him to speak. "Pegasus told me who are enemies are and their leader. He explained everything to me and he needs me to tell you."

They all nodded their heads as they waited for Reks' explanation.

"Our enemies come from the Dead Moon," said Reks. "They're an ancient order that dates back to the Silver Millennium. The Dead Moon's queen and wicked sorceress, Ultimecia, attempted to take over everything. Queen Ultimecia tried to claim the Golden Crystal of Elysion for herself. Pegasus is really the High Priest of Elysion named Hope. He managed to keep the crystal away from her with the Amazon Trio's help, but Ultimecia grew vengeful. She sent her armies to attack Elysion before she brainwashed the Amazon Trio and kidnapped Hope. During his time as her prisoner, Hope managed to relinquish his spirit into a Pegasus form after he found the light of the Sailor Soldiers' pure dreams. His spirit escaped from his prison and he eventually made his way into our dreams. However, Ultimecia is growing impatient. She wishes to start her war right now to steal the Golden Crystal and use its power to take over the universe."

They had listened to every word and every detail that Reks had to say. It was a little shocking to hear how Elysion and Pegasus were connected to all of this. They had to admit though that it made sense, especially after everything they've been through.

Now, they had a better idea of who they were up against and what they had to do.

Zexion had his supercomputer out as he tried to draw a map of the city. "I finished analysis the spider's web last night," he told everyone. "The energy around it is similar to our enemies from the Dead Moon."

"This is part of Ultimecia's spell," said Reks. "Pegasus said he wasn't sure about how powerful her spell was, but he was sure it would threaten the world."

Axel shivered as he just thought about it. "This Ultimecia must be ridiculously powerful," he said to everyone. "We're going to need a lot of team work to beat her."

"And a lot of dumb luck," added Peruru.

Zexion finished keying in the map of the city. Everyone began to surround him, wondering what he was doing now. Sora was poking at his head as he tried to probe Zexion for answers. The lilac haired boy rolled his eyes as he knocked Sora away from him. "I'm trying to track down our enemies headquarters," he told everyone. "I've gathered enough information from our previous battles to make this a successful task."

"You're a bloody brilliant, Zexion!" cheered Demyx. "I could just kiss you."

"Please don't," said Hana. "You're gayness is starting to give me a headache."

Demyx hugged the girl, slowly squeezing all the life out of her. "Aw, you know you love our gayness!" he said, cheerfully. "Come on, Hana, admit it. Admit that you love our gayness!"

Hana was starting to turn purple when Squall elbowed the back of Demyx's head, forcing him to free her.

Zexion grinned with joy as he finished his task. He faced everyone and nodded his head to them. "I found their lair. You won't believe what it is even if I show you," he said, strongly. "We're going to need to do some running to see it."

"You mean that creepy circus tent?" asked Peruru.

"How did you know?" asked Zexion.

Sora spun Zexion around and pointed in the distance. "You don't have to be a rocket science to see the evil around that place," he said, softly. He pointed straight at the tent that was the only thing in the city that wasn't covered with spider's web. The place was just crawling with so much negative energy, plus the place just looked creepy to begin with.

It was obvious that this was where enemies made their nest.

*~*

They made it to the circus tent without any trouble. There was nothing but a few random, spiders' webs got in their way. Their travels were easy for the most part. Not even the military that were stationed around here got in their way.

Spiders' webs surrounded the wicked tent with children tied up in the middle of it. They walked through the dense crowd and saw a countless amount of children, unconscious. It was horrifying to watch not to mention it made them damn near sick.

The worse part though was who was orchestrating all of this.

In the civilian forms that they recognized, the Amazon Quartet walked all over the bodies of their victims. Lulu sat on top of a pile of discarded Dream Mirrors with the others doing work. Ashe and Vaan worked on taking out all the remaining children's mirrors, while Reno wrapped the spiders' webs all over them.

Reno was holding onto the long thread as he turned over to Lulu. "What do I do with this pile, Lu?" he asked, loudly.

"Just through them over to the next pile," she ordered. "Finish getting their mirrors out first."

They all followed her orders in making sure they found the Golden Dream Mirror. The others charged forward, glaring at all the evil they were creating. They watched all these acts of horror that they were inflicting upon these innocent children.

It made them angry just watching this.

"Stop it!" shouted Sora. "What do you think you're doing?"

Axel shook his head as he looked at all of them. "I knew we would see you again," he said, sadly. "I didn't just think it would be here!"

Vaan threw his pool stick away, letting it bounce on the ground. "Well, looks its those kids who dream of adulthood," he said, laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"They're here to hand over their Dream Mirrors, of course," said Ashe. "Why else would they be foolish enough to come here?"

Lulu snapped her fingers, calling for everyone's attention. "Enough is enough," she said, cheerfully. "It's only fair that we reveal ourselves to them seeing as how we're the last people they'll ever see." She jumped off from the pile of Dream Mirrors with her yellow Amazon Stone in her hand. She waved that stone over her body to change her clothes into the black dress. "I'm the Floral Dark Magician, Lulu."

Reno waved his blue Amazon Stone over him with a smile on his face. His blue suit appeared over him. "I'm the Turkish Ball Rider, Reno!"

Ashe waved her green Amazon Stone over her body to change her appearance. Her white vest and pink shorts clothed her form. "I'm the Great Princess Acrobat, Ashe!"

Vaan did the same with his red Amazon Stone to change his clothes as well. His leather outfit with metal plates appeared. "I'm the Pirate Animal Tamer, Vaan!"

They gathered all together with a dark smile on their faces. "And we're the Amazon Quartet!" they shouted together. "Servants of the Dead Moon Circus!"

The Sailors gasped in shock as they saw the Amazon Quartet reveal their true faces to them. They were horrified to see that their greatest enemies were the weird kids that they've met on so many different occasions. They were the ones who were responsible for taking the countless Dream Mirrors of the innocents and the ones who nearly tortured Peruru to death.

Sora squinted his eyes as he watched them laugh. He was really starting to hate that laugh now that he had to put up with it for the hundredth time. "That's it!" he shouted. He held up his Crisis Compact up into his chest with the golden wings sparkling. "I say it's time that we suit up, guys! Let's show make them regret what they did to those innocent kids." Everyone followed his orders. Reks held up his pink heart Crisis Compact, Hana held up her Sakura Crisis Compact, and the boys held up their Crystal Change Rods.

The Amazon Quartet watched with much curiosity at what these teens were about to do.

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!" shouted Sora and Reks. They held up their compacts with the lids opening to show off the crystals. The crystals began to sparkle with light as yellow, black, red, and white ribbons began to wrap around their bodies. They both spun around in circles with only part of their uniforms clothing their bodies.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" shouted Zexion. He held his rod into the air with the Mercury symbol swirling around him. He swung it around with a chilling wave of water rising up from the ground, changing his outfit.

"Mars Crystal Power!" shouted Axel. He held his fiery rod up with the Mars symbol swirling around. He spun it around him with a wave of fire rising up to change him.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" shouted Squall. The Jupiter symbol came out from the rod and wrapped around him. A series of lightning bolts rose up from the ground and transformed him.

"Venus Crystal Power!" shouted Demyx. His Venus symbol started to shine as it swirled around his body. As he twirled around in a circle, a series of hearts and stars rose up to transform him.

"Elysion Crystal Power!" shouted Peruru. The Elysion symbol came from the rod with it circling around him. A wave of musical notes and butterflies swirled around him as he changed.

"Cherry Passion Power, Crisis!" shouted Hana. Her compact shattered apart for a moment with the crystal floating above her head. Sakura petals began to dance around her body with pink and green ribbons swirling around her as she transformed.

Their transformation was complete as each one of them became a Super Sailor Soldier.

Lulu's eyes lit up in shock as she saw them all together. "No way!" she said, loudly. She then summoned her Onion Knight Doll to her hands with magick swirling around her.

Reno was holding onto his face as he shook his head. "You've got to be joking!" he nearly shouted. He swung his arm back, calling on his Electro-Mag Rod to his side.

Ashe was dumbfounded as she finished watching them transform. "This can't be true!" she said, softly. She shook off her confusion as she brought her Treaty-Blade to her hands.

Vaan managed to slap himself a couple of times to get over his shock. "You're the Sailor Soldiers!" he shouted. He rose his arm into the air with the Zodiac Spear coming to his aid.

"That's right!" shouted Sailor Moon. "We're here to put an end to your wicked plans of world domination. The fighting ends here and now!"

"We're the Sailor Soldiers!" shouted all the Sailors, together. "We shall right wrongs and triumph over evil!" They all waved their arms around as they did Sailor Moon's signature pose together. It never got old nor boring after they've only done this a billion times. "In the name of the Moon and Planet Power, we shall punish you!"

"Attack!" shouted Lulu. "Come on out, Nobodies!"

The Amazon Quartet jumped after the Sailor Soldiers just as a group of Dusks and Creepers came to the tent. The children and their Dream Mirrors had already been blown aside, far away from their battlefield. Despite the previous connection that they were forging before, the bond between the Sailors and the Quartet shattered within an instant of learning who both parties were.

They were enemies first and always.

Vaan brought his arm to the back of his head with a blue sphere forming in his hands. A gust of wind slowing began to expand as he condensed all the energy together. "White Whorl!" he shouted. He unleashed the condensed energy into a massive gust of wind to attack the Sailor Soldiers with.

Sailor Mercury jumped back with his aquatic harp forming in his hands. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" he shouted. He played on the chords of the harp to unleash his attack. Streams of icy water began to come out from his internment as it froze the massive gust of wind in its tracks before shattering the wind apart.

Reno banged his rod against the heel of his boots before looking up at the Sailors. He twirled his staff around, getting used to all the energy. "Electro-Mag Rod!" he shouted. He swung his rod (ironically, the same name) back to fire a bolt of energy from the taser end of it.

Sailor Venus kissed his lips with his fingertips. An orange heart appeared in his hand, which he carried with love and attention. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" he shouted. He threw the heart to his side, making it orbit around him in a rapid pace. The heart turned into an explosive bomb that met Reno's attack head on, blowing it apart.

Ashe raised her Treaty-Blade up into the air, gathering light all around her. She howled loud growl with orbs of light circling her form. "Heaven's Wrath!" she shouted. The orbs of light broke apart from her and were racing all over the place.

Sailor Jupiter held onto his sides as he howled with power. The lightning rod in his tiara began to grow with sparks flying out of it. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" he shouted. He spun around into a circle and electrified barks of wood began to rise up. A wave of lightning washed over the wood before he fired it at his target. The attack met with the orbs of light, blowing them both into pieces.

Lulu threw herself into the air with magick swirling all around her. The Onion Knight began to dance around in her hands as she returned to the ground. "Fury, Flare!" she shouted. A spark of fiery light raced out of nowhere and to the Sailors beneath her.

Sailor Mars took a step forward, holding his arms up in the air. A fiery bow and arrow appeared to his aid as he took careful aim. "Mars Flame Sniper!" he shouted. He released the fiery arrow for the Flare spell and created a massive wave of fire when their attacks came into contact.

The Creepers were really starting to creep Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon out. They needed to do something about that before they turned into their evil swords and started to swing away at them. That's why Sailor Moon got his Moon Kaleidoscope out, while Mini Moon got his Buckler out.

Sailor Moon jumped into the air with his scepter in his hands. He spun it around with both of his hands, while his Lunar Kingdom Keyblade appeared to circle around him. "Moon Master Disaster!" he shouted. A yellow wind began to gather around him that brought all the Creepers to them.

Sailor Mini Moon held his Buckler up above his head with a wicked grin on his face. He brought that tiny shield of his higher up as Sailor Moon returned to the ground. "Mini Moon Beam Shield!" shouted the youngest Sailor. A silver, force field grew around them, creating a protective and deadly wall around them. The shield destroyed the Creepers on contact.

All that was left were the Dusks, which Sailor Sakura and Sailor Elysion would take care of together.

Sailor Elysion held his palm forward, while whispering to himself. He began to move his finger around in the air with a blue symbol appearing in front of him. "Elysion Archaic Seal!" he shouted. The symbol sprung to life as it blew half of the Dusks away in the process, ending their existence.

Sailor Sakura gathered a orb of poisonous seeds into the palms of her hands. She spun around in a circle with it slowly rising into the air. "Sakura Stun Spray!" she shouted. With the wave of her arms, the orb shattered apart with the poisonous seeds flying after the Dusks. The Nobodies began to gasp in pain as they imploded from the poison that infected them.

The Amazon Quartet gathered together just in time as the Sailor Soldiers regrouped together.

Lulu turned to Reno with a wicked smile on her face. "Go for it, Reno," she said, loudly. "Teach these miserable Sailors a lesson they'll never forget!"

"My pleasure!" Reno said, smiling at his elder. A cloud of smoke formed above his head with a Sailor Doll coming to his hands. He bore a childish smile as he held it up for the Sailors to see. "You've all been very bad. It's my job to punish you. Now, how would you like to fly?"

Reno held the doll higher, which created a psychic connection to the Sailors. He spread the arms of the doll and held it up into the air. All the Sailors began to fly into the air with their arms spread wide. This only made the Amazon Quartet explode with laughter as they watched the confused look on the Sailors' faces.

"If only it was so easy," laughed Reno. He kept his head down for a moment before bringing it back up with a sadistic smile forming on his face. The smile was enough to scare the death out of the Sailors. "Now to break your arms off!" He began to stretch the doll's arms, which effected the Sailors as a result by making their arms stretch to far.

The Sailor Soldiers howled in pain as they felt their arms, slowly, being pulled out from their sockets.

The Amazon Quartet were enjoying their suffering, but failed to notice the dark figure above their heads and the Keyblade in his hands.

"Dark Aura!"

A series of twilight bullets rained down around the quartet and inflicted a good deal of pain over them. Reno dropped the doll, which broke the psychic connection that Reno had on the Sailors. The Sailors fell to the ground just as the Amazon Quartet collapsed to their knees.

Tuxedo Mask came down from the tent with the Way to the Dawn in his hands. He landed, perfectly, on his feet with a grin on his face. "And I am Tuxedo Mask!" he shouted. "I shall defend the Earth alongside the Sailor Soldiers, always!"

Before Tuxedo Mask could say anything else though, a sudden surge of pain attacked his body. The man collapsed to his knees with his Keyblade striking the ground. He held onto his heart with a great deal of breath escaping from his lungs.

"Not again," cried Sailor Moon.

The Sailors gathered all around Tuxedo Mask to be sure he was alright, which worked for the Amazon Quartet. The Quartet got back on their feet and were about to attack the Sailors for the last time. However, a sudden surge of power interfered with that plan.

Adel's astral image appeared between the Amazon Quartet and the Sailor Soldiers. The wicked sorceress had her back turned to the Sailors with her eyes only on the Quartet. "It is time to return to the tent!" she ordered them. "You wouldn't want to miss the biggest show of our final performance."

The Quartet started to huff as her image disappeared from sight. They all brought their Amazon Stones out with Lulu standing at the center of the group. "Oh well," she said, softly. "I suppose we can finish our epic battle another day, Sailors. We're need back in the tent."

The Amazon Stone took the Quartet away to the safety of their base.

As much as the Sailors wanted to run into the tent and finish their foes, they had other matters to be concerned with. They needed to return the Dream Mirrors to the children then escort them out of there and help Tuxedo Mask with his heart problems. They wanted to finish off the Dead Moon Circus so bad, but they needed to take care of each other first before they fought their greatest foes.

*~*

While the Sailors left the tent with the children evacuated to the military care, the Sailors kept their guard once the soldiers showed up. They paid little attention to the men in uniform, while they stood between them and the tent. The soldiers kept their ground when everyone noticed just how dark it was getting.

Sailor Moon kept a firm hold on Tuxedo Mask as he tried to support his weight. He stared at the soldiers that were standing in front of them, wondering what they were planning. "I hope you're not going to that tent," he told them. "You wouldn't stand a chance against what's in there."

"And you would?" said a soldier.

"Yes!" replied Sailor Mini Moon. "We're the ones with the power to fight the darkness, not you!"

The soldiers were starting to get testy and that wasn't a good sign since they had big guns at their disposal. A state of emergency wasn't a good thing to have at all. Sailor Venus brought an end to the fighting as he got between all of them. "Whoa!" he shouted. "We're all on the same side here. Let's just behave."

"Look at the sun!" shouted a soldier.

Everyone looked up just in time to see what was happening.

Horrified gasps filled the air as half the citizens of Tokyo saw what was happening to their precious spell. The sun was slowly being blocked out by a wave of darkness that could only mean one thing. Queen Ultimecia's spell had worked! She had succeeded in bloating out the sun and its warm rays.

"That's not possible!" said Sailor Mercury. "There shouldn't be another eclipse for another hundred years."

"Tell that to the eclipse," said Sailor Elysion.

Sailor Mini Moon's eyes widened the most once he saw what just happened. The shadow that formed over the sun formed a crescent, which reminded him of something that Pegasus said to him last night. "The sun was blocked out by the Dark Crescent," he whispered. "The Dead Moon is growing stronger."

"Well then we need to be stronger!" said Sailor Mars.

"We have to work together to overcome this darkness," said Sailor Sakura.

"Our biggest battle is just beginning," said Sailor Jupiter.

Tuxedo Mask held onto his heart with even more pain reaching him. The pain was slowly numbing itself away, but it still pained him to see all this darkness. He wondered why he was the only one that was affected by this eclipse. "This could be our final battle," he whispered to Sailor Moon. "We have to be ready…be ready for anything."

As soon as the words escaped his lips, a wave of light washed over the sky. The Sailors and the military all looked up into the dreamy sky to see a sparkle of light expand. The light shattered apart as it took the form of Pegasus.

The golden horned horse flew into the sky, flapping his wings as he slowly descended to the ground. Once his hooves touched the ground, the Sailors quickly approached their close ally in the battle against the Dead Moon. A look of sorrow took hold of the horse's face as he looked at all the hopeful looks in the Sailors' eyes. They expected him to have the answers he was looking for.

"Please," begged Pegasus, "don't go to the tent. You will only perish if you challenge them now."

With that said, the last bit of hope that the Sailors had shattered into pieces.

* * *

On the next chapter, Pegasus explains the power of the Dead Moon to the Sailors. Meanwhile, Riku only suffers more as the Sailors realize his connection to the Earth as Ultimecia's spell only grows more powerful. The Sailors break into the tent after fighting countless Lemures with the entire city going straight to hell with the Lemures taking over. When the Sailors arrive, they battle the Amazon Quartet for the final time before the Keeper of the Golden Dream Mirror is revealed! Find out what happens and more in **Assault on the Circus Tent!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** Sorry I forgot to post this with the chapter. I totally forgot! I sorry. Read and review.

**Assault on the Circus Tent:**

The soldiers left the immediate area as soon as Pegasus arrived. The Sailors were looking at Pegasus as he slowly began to walk towards them. Pegasus had just informed them that they weren't ready to fight the Dead Moon, which shook the Sailors to their core.

Pegasus kept his distance from the Sailors with the sun blocked by the Dark Crescent . He let out a soft sigh as he threw his mane back. "The Sailor Soldiers are the Protectors of the White Moon," the horse told them. "You are the Champions of Good and Defenders of the Innocent. I'm afraid that you're just not ready to fight the Dark Moon just yet. Not without the missing links."

Sailor Moon was still clinging onto the weakening Tuxedo Mask. With the Dark Crescent in the sky, it seemed to be taking away more of Tuxedo Mask's strength. "What links?" asked Sailor Moon. "What links are you talking about?"

"The links that connect you all together," said Pegasus. The horse shook his head as he feared that he was saying too much. They weren't ready to fight the circus so there was no point in telling them that they needed their help. "I'm sure that Sailor Mini Moon already explained my origins to you."

They all turned to Sailor Mini Moon for a moment before looking back at Pegasus. Mars was the first one to step forward to face their strange ally. "Yeah," said Sailor Mars. "He told us of the secrets you kept from us."

Pegasus sighed as he looked down to the ground. "Forgive me," he said, softly. "As you know, I am really the High Priest of Elysion, Hope. I was captured by Queen Ultimecia and her Dead Moon Circus during their attack on our kingdom. There is one thing you must understand about their power. Ultimecia is an exceedingly powerful sorceress with her Power being over Time and Space. Elysion was founded upon the innocent dreams of the people of Earth. Their dreams are what gave us the power to stay around for centuries. However, Ultimecia used the abandoned dreams of people to increase her power within her prison so that she could attack Elysion. Her power is beyond any being that you've ever been up against…she is a part of your past."

"What?" shouted Sailor Jupiter. "How is that possible?"

"She was sealed away during the Keyblade Wars," explained Pegasus. "Queen Ultimecia was sealed away by the King and Queen of the White Moon at that time."

Everyone gasped as they heard this. It was bad enough that Ultimecia was a powerful being, but to know that she had been around for centuries was horrifying. Her existence dated back to the Keyblade Wars, if not before that as well. Who knew how old she could really be or the dark secrets she learned during the wars.

Pegasus kept his head up as the Sailors returned to reality. "There is only one way to defeat Ultimecia and the Dead Moon, and that is with the Golden Crystal." He held his head down, showing off the golden horn on his head. The Sailors leaned closer to it with a curious expression on their faces. "The horn on my head is really the Golden Crystal of Elysion that I guard. With it lies power that is comparable only to the Silver Crystal of the Moon."

Sailor Venus nodded his head as he threw his arm into the air. "Well, this isn't rocket science, Hope!" he said, cheerfully. "All you need to do is blast the Dead Moon away with that crystal and the battle is done with. The Earth and Elysion are safe."

"It's not that simple, I bet," said Sailor Mercury. "Otherwise they wouldn't be looking for that Golden Dream Mirror."

"Correct, Sailor Mercury," said Pegasus. "The Golden Crystal is powerless without its true master. The master of the crystal holds the Golden Dream Mirror and will only reveal himself during a time of great crisis." He looked over to Mini Moon, staring at the boy with his red eyes. "For a time, I believed that to be Sailor Mini Moon. I was so certain that it was him, but it appears that I am wrong. I have no idea who its master is. The previous High Priest perished during the fall of the Silver Millennium before he could inform me who that was."

"Damn our luck," said Sailor Elysion. "And we know for sure that it's not me, either."

"Doesn't mean that we have to give up!" said Sailor Sakura.

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head as he used all the strength he could to stand. He kept using Sailor Moon for support, but managed to stand for a few minutes. "We will do everything we can to help you, Hope," he said, softly. "We trusted you to come to our rescue, now, we need you to trust us to help you."

"Thank you, my friends," said Pegasus. "Thank you for your support."

Pegasus faded away from the physical world as he departed to the World of Dreams.

*~*

Queen Ultimecia stood in front of Hope's physical body with a dark scowl on her face. A soft, blue light reflected off her pale skin as she stared him down. Hope's lifeless body was glowing blue even though it was completely wrapped in spider webs. The golden horn on his forehead was lifeless and powerless so long as he wasn't within his body.

A growl escaped the queen's lips as she pushed the cage into the depths of her mirror prison. The mirrors around her began to crack with bolts of negative energy swirling around her. "Who calls upon your spirit, Hope?" shouted the queen. "How do you keep escaping me?"

She raked her hand through the air with a black feather escaping her wing. She caught the feather with her beastly hands. "You will no longer defy me, Hope!" she said, angrily. "I will catch your spirit soon enough and when I do…" A wicked smile began to grow on her face as she threw the feather into the depths of her prison. "The Golden Crystal will be mine and I shall become the Queen of the Universe!"

*~*

They had brought Riku back to his apartment to get him patched up. Not even Zexion's medical skills could figure out what was wrong with him outside of simple theories. He was able to push aside any medical ailments like cardiac arrest, strokes, and everything else in between. Now, they had to theorize about ailments of the mystical variety.

Riku was bundled up under his covers with Sora clinging onto his hand. The Moon Cats were near his beside as the other Sailors surrounded the room. Peruru held Rain in his arms with the boy asking what was wrong with Uncle Riku.

It was clear to everyone that Riku was in a horrifying amount of pain. He was constantly groaning in pain and flinching every minute that passed. Seeing him in such pain made them feel horrible at how little that they could do. The only thing that seemed to lessen his pain was the presence of the Way to the Dawn and Lunar Kingdom Keyblades, which leaned against his bedside. The magicks within the weapons seemed to be sustaining him from the brutal part of the ailment.

"It's because he's the Earth Prince," announced Axel. "I'm just sure of it. All our powers are tied to our planets. This isn't like our other battles where the Earth was destroyed within minutes. Ultimecia's spell is attacking the planet, slowly draining it of its life. Riku is suffering just as the Earth is suffering."

"The psychic links," said Hana. "Do you think this was what Pegasus was talking about when he talked about our links?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders as he turned to her. "Maybe," he said, softly. "I wouldn't know, but it might. Who knows what Pegasus knows that he just won't or can't tell us."

Squall started to look out the window for a few minutes, seeing just how bad everything was getting. The city was in a severe state of turmoil thanks to the Dead Moon and its evil queen. "I wonder how long until they issue total Martial Law," he said, softly. "We need to leave the apartment soon if we're going to have any chance to make it to the tent."

"We can't leave Riku like this or Rain," said Peruru.

"Too bad the cats aren't human," said Demyx. "I can't get Jamie over here either…"

"What are we going to do?" asked Reks.

They all stood there in silence with the only sound coming from Sora's tears and Riku's painful gulps. The cats watched them with the most curiosity before going over to Riku to make sure that he was fine. The trace amount of healing magick they had, they used to help ease his pain.

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm here then." Everyone looked at the doorway, seeing the shadow that stood there in the dark hallway. The shadow came closer to them and entered the light of the bedroom, leaving the boys and cats in shock. Peruru, Hana, and Rain were confused but they pretended to be shocked as she arrived.

Her blue hair swayed as she stood forward. She wore a cyan colored dress that hugged her form, but she was armed and dangerous with her Keyblade, Rain Fall. Standing in Riku's bedroom was none other then Lady Aqua of the Sol Kingdom . She was the Keyblade Master who fought alongside King Terra and King Ventus during the Keyblade Wars.

"Lady Aqua!" shouted Artemis.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luna.

Aqua smiled at all of her friends as they welcomed her warmly. She was sad that she was a little late to help them, but they were glad that she was here. After all, it was a long journey from Planet Sol to Earth "I'll watch over Prince Riku," she told them. "I'll do everything I can help you in your battle against the Dead Moon."

"You know about that?" asked Peruru.

"I know everything, Peruru," she said, smiling at him. "Now, Sailors, it's time for you to go out into battle. Protect the Earth and all the other planets from Ultimecia's wrath."

The Sailors nodded their heads and marched out of the room, except for Sora. Before leaving though, Peruru handed Rain over to Aqua so that she could care for him. She accepted the baby with open arms and Rain seemed to enjoy the Lady's presence.

Sora kept holding onto Riku's hands with tears streaming down his face. The tears kept flowing without any sign of stopping. Riku was able to push his pain aside long enough to brush that tear away from him. "Don't cry, Sora," he said, weakly. "You're too pretty to cry."

"Riku," whispered Sora. "I…I promise that I won't let you down. I'll stop Ultimecia before she can hurt you anymore."

"Just promise me you'll come back home," said Riku, "no matter what."

Sora nodded his head as he leaned in to kiss Riku on the lips. Their lips touched for a brief moment, leaving them both with a smile on their face. "I promise," he said, softly. Sora pulled himself away from Riku then turned to Aqua, nodding his head. Aqua returned the gesture as he ran off to catch up to the others.

Riku looked up to Aqua with a soft smile on his face. "It's good to see you again, Master Aqua," he said to his former Master. "I guess you'll be my nurse for the evening."

Aqua began to laugh as she held Rain in her arms. She summoned a chair to her side before she gracefully sat down on it. "Yes, my former pupil. I suppose I am your nurse for the evening," she said, smiling at him. "Don't worry, Riku, you will get better."

"You know who Ultimecia really is," Riku said, bluntly.

"Yes," confessed Aqua. "I know of her, but I never met her. She was banished before my time."

"By who?" asked Riku.

Aqua sighed as she prepared to answer that question. It wasn't a difficult question, but it was one that provided a more, in-depth explanation then she could give them. "You still have so much to learn," she said, softly. "Queen Ultimecia was banished by King Sephiroth and Queen Serenity during Ven's coronation."

She was right, that bit of information sparked a series of questions that needed to be answered, but Riku was too weak to pry. Riku closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep as he tried to rest his battered body. Luna and Artemis couldn't' believe that Sora's grandparents were responsible for banishing Queen Ultimecia, but it made so much sense to them.

Aqua remained on her chair with Rain on her lap as they waited for the ultimate battle to begin.

*~*

As soon as the Sailors arrived to the ground floor and made it out of the apartment complex, they were in for a major surprise. They ran out of the building only to see the darkness only growing stronger. The doom and gloom feel did nothing to improve the Sailors' feelings about this battle. That wasn't the only surprise for them though. Waiting outside of the apartments were over a dozen Lemures from the Dead Moon Circus.

The crowd of circus freaks was laughing their heads off as they looked at the frightened circus.

"The greatest show is about to begin!" said the Cyclops man.

"Oh yes!" said a muscular magician. "We have a special treat in store for you, Sailors."

A tiny girl with a massive beard jumped on top of the Cyclops. She landed on his shoulders, showing off her scrawny muscles. "That's right!" she said, loudly. "The Dead Moon Circus is ready to perform its final show."

A fat woman blew smoke in Zexion's face, making the boy cough his head off. "Lucky for you that it's just about to begin," she said, giggling.

Reks shook his head as he fought his way through the others. He stood on the middle of the sidewalk with the Lemures on the road. "LEAVE US ALONE!" he shouted loud enough to wake the dead. The Lemures ceased their performing long enough to listen to the boy's cry.

The Lemures parted to the side with an army of Lemures forming a single, file line. It was a line that led all the way to the Dead Moon Circus' tent. The Sailors gathered together as they felt an ominous presence from the tent.

"They want us to go there," whispered Axel. "I can feel a storm of negative energy there."

"I think we all do," whispered Hana.

Laughter filled the air, but none of it came from the Lemures. Those monsters remained still and silent as they waited for the Sailors to make their move. Coming down from the sky was a pair of ropes with two members of the Amazon Quartet appearing above the road.

Lulu and Reno held onto one rope, while Ashe and Vaan had another.

"Welcome to our final performance," said Lulu. "I'm sure that you'll enjoy what's in store."

"Come on down to the tent," said Ashe. "We have a wonderful show ready just for you!"

Vaan and Reno kept on laughing as they watched the Sailors approaching the road. The Quartet disappeared from view as they went to work on their master plan. They had a trap to set up for the Sailors at the tent, while the Lemures took special care of their guests of honor.

Sora and Reks held their Crisis Compacts into the air. The boys got their Crystal Change Rods out. Hana held up her Sakura Crisis Compact up as well.

"MOON CRISIS DREAM ACTION!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"ELYSION CRYSTAL POWER!"

"CHERRY PASSION POWER, CRISIS!"

An explosion of light erupted from the ground, illuminating a portion of the city. The multi-colored light touched the entire city for a moment and brought much needed warmth to the dark city. A cornucopia of ribbons rose up into the air before they wrapped around the Sailors to finish their transformation.

The Lemures held their ground as the Sailor Soldiers arrived to battle.

*~*

The Sailor Soldiers began to walk through the crowd of Lemures, following the trail that they made to the tent. Everything was going just fine so far, but they knew that the Lemures would try something fishy. Their foes from the Dead Moon couldn't be trusted so long as they remained faithful to their wicked queen.

And they proved them true, the Lemures charged towards the Sailors, ready to attack.

Sailor Mars got his Chakrams, the Eternal Flames, out from a cloud of ash. "I'll open us a path!" he shouted. He spun them around in his hands with fire rising out from it. He called on his power to blast the Lemures away from them. "Mega Mars Fire Flash!" A stream of fire and fiery rings came racing out from his weapons, burning the Lemures in the process.

And that was only the beginning of their battle.

"Moon Tiara Master Magic!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Sakura Floral Elimination!" shouted Sailor Sakura.

The duo used their attack to blow two Lemures out of their way. Two muscular men tried to charge them, but met a rude awakening. Sailor Moon threw his golden tiara, while Sakura used the Cherry Blossoms from her Floral Scepter to do them harm.

The Sailors kept pushing their way through the crowd of Lemures with Nobodies arriving in the process.

Sailor Mercury threw his Tome of Judgment into the air with it opening its pages. A chilling stream of water rose out of it as a group of Creepers circled around it. "Take this!" he shouted. "Maximum Mercury Shinning Illusion Blast!" The water created a deadly vortex that froze every Nobody that got in its way. The Lexicon returned to his hands just as the Sailor jumped into the air.

More Lemures kept coming after them, but Sailor Jupiter was ready for them. He had the Gunblade armed and ready to slay some Lemures. "Superior Jupiter Supreme Thunder Zap!" he called out to the lightning. The Revolver exploded with thunderous energy as he raised it up into the air. Bolts of lightning shot out from the blade, striking every Lemures down.

They were far from done yet.

They were nearing the tent where their greatest enemy was waiting for them. Infiltrating the Dead Moon Circus wouldn't be as easy as they had originally thought. That's when Sailor Elysion and Sailor Venus came up with a musical plan of their own.

They got their Flute and Sitar out, ready to play some music. Elysion blew on the Dreamer's Flute, while Venus played the strings of his Arpeggio. Musical notes floated out from their weapons and began to circle around the Sailors as it created an odd barrier around them.

A shield of musical light protected the Sailors from the Lemures and Nobodies, and inflicted damage upon those who dared touch them.

The Sailor Soldiers kept marching their way to the Dead Moon Circus, itching to fight its leaders.

*~*

The Quartet watched as their enemies got closer to their tent. They had locked themselves away in Adel's chamber and stood in front of the purple and gold mirror that communed with their powerful queen. Their eyes were locked at how effortlessly the Sailors blew apart the Lemures and Nobodies that they had stationed around the tent.

Reno shook his head, while holding onto his face. "Not good!" he said, loudly. "They keep blowing our Lemures up!"

"At this rate," said Ashe, "they'll reach the tent in a matter of minutes."

"We have to do something to stop them," said Vaan. "It just sucks that we're too evenly matched with them. We need to be stronger."

Lulu agreed with him as she touched the mirror. "If only we could," she said, softly. "We don't have the time needed to get stronger. We will fail Queen Ultimecia if we can't get our hands on more power."

"Well, it's a good thing that your queen is listening." Queen Ultimecia appeared on the other side of the mirror with a smile on her face. The Queen of the Dark Moon graced her Amazon Quartet with her presence. The Amazon Quartet immediately bowed to their queen that they served faithfully. "My darling Amazon Quartet," said the queen. "I have come to your aid. I know that you need more power to defeat the Sailors and I shall give you that power."

"How?" asked Vaan.

"You can give us that little bit of magick?" asked Reno .

The sorceress nodded her head as she ran her hands up the sides of her dress. "Yes, my darlings," she said, softly. The wicked queen was doing everything she could to seduce the Quartet with her voice, forcing them to remain loyal. So long as they did what she told them then they would be unable to escape her. "I need you to give me your Amazon Stones then I shall Junction a portion of my magick into it."

"Yes, my queen!" said the Quartet.

They raised the Amazon Stones up that were originally given to them by the queen in the first place. The Stones went through the mirror and entered the prison that contained the dark queen. Ultimecia held onto the Amazon Stones as she made them float with her powerful magick. Her eyes began to glow violet, while a black aura turned the Stones black.

She returned the blackened Stones to the Quartet. As they claimed their Stones, their eyes faded into a similar violet as their queen. The Quartet's souls were corrupted even further by the queen's dark powers. "Now," said Ultimecia, "a part of my magick is infused into your Amazon Stones. Use this power to destroy the Sailor Soldiers."

"We will," laughed the Amazon Quartet.

Ultimecia returned to the dark depths, while the Quartet prepared the stage for the Sailors' arrival.

*~*

Without any more trouble from the Lemures, the Sailors managed to break into the circus tent. They sealed the doors behind them, which prevented the Lemures from entering but also closed their only exit. They didn't plan on returning to the outside until they brought the circus down or they died in battle.

However, they weren't going to let themselves die.

They ran to the stage that they were too familiar with. They had expected the Quartet to show up once they arrived to the center of the stage. That wasn't the case though when the ground began to shake underneath them with them slowly rising with a stone pillar.

"I guess we're moving on up," said Sailor Venus.

"This is it," said Sailor Elysion. "We're nearing the end of the road."

"Stay strong everyone," said Sailor Sakura.

The Sailors stood together as they waited for the pillar to reach the top. They kept on going until they had reached the Dead Moon's Command Central. They had to do everything in their power to come out of this battle alive. They needed to put everything they had into this fight.

Sailor Mercury turned to Mini Moon who was just looking up. He could tell exactly what the boy was thinking. How he was worried about saving his friend Hope from the Dead Moon's clutches. The lilac haired youth went over to the boy, kneeling in front of him. "You've been dreaming about Pegasus for a long time now, haven't you?" he asked, softly.

"Yeah," said Mini Moon. "Why?"

"Because a few months ago, I had a dream about him too," said Mercury. "Back before this began."

"I thought I was the only one!" shouted Mars.

"You too?" said Venus.

"We all did," said Elysion. "Pegasus followed our Dream Lights…he must've interacted with all of our dreams before he reached Mini Moon."

Sailor Moon went up to Mini Moon, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. He had noticed that while they were all confessing that they saw Pegasus that the boy was growing frustrated with their confessions. "You're the one Pegasus chose to stay with though," he said, smiling. "We all gave him strength, but you saved him. That's the true power of friendship. That's the power that we're going to need in order to win."

Mini Moon nodded his head with a soft smile growing on his face. "We all need to stay friends and remember our dreams to win," he said to everyone. "If we can tap into the Dream Power then we can beat the Dead Moon."

"We have to do this together!" shouted the Sailors.

And with that said, the Sailors' ride ended as they reached the arena.

*~*

The Sailor Soldiers arrived to the center of the stage, noticing the elephant statue in the distant corner. A series of other pillars rose up around them with a loud thump filling the air. The entire circus ring lit up with black fire, signifying the dark hold that the Dead Moon casted over the Earth.

Sailor Moon raised his fists up with an angry scowl on his face. He looked around them, waiting for the Amazon Quartet to show up. "Come on out, cowards!" he shouted, loudly. "Show yourselves. You wanted us here, come and get us!"

"Welcome Sailor Soldiers!" shouted the Amazon Quartet. "Welcome to our home."

From the elephant statue, a real elephant emerged. The elephant made the ground shake for a moment as Vaan appeared on top of it. He had his Amazon Stone in the air with a wicked laugh escaping him.

An empty swing passed above the Sailors then swung back with Lulu on it. She sat on the swing with her Amazon Stone in hand. The dark witch was laughing at the Sailors below her with a dark smile on her lips.

The sound of shoes running over concrete caught their attention. When the Sailors turned around, they saw Ashe jumping over the stone pillars like a professional track star. She landed on her feet with her Amazon Stone coming to her hand.

Childlike laughter filled the air as Reno came rolling out from the crowd on top of a bouncy ball, decorated with stars. His Amazon Stone was in his hands, which he used to steer the ball. He was giggling uncontrollably as he arrived to the stage.

The Amazon Quartet gathered on the stage, laughing at the Sailors' presence.

Sailor Jupiter growled as he slid his boots over the ground. "That is really starting to get on my nerves," he said, bitterly. His lightning rod began to spark from his tiara as it rose up. He called upon his electrifying energy as he prepared to blast the Quartet away.

"Not as annoying as you!" shouted Ashe. She threw her Stone into the air with a baseball bat appearing in her hands. When the Stone came back down, she swung at it and caused it to explode into tiny bombs. The bombs went flying towards the Sailors with everyone hitting Sailor Jupiter, blowing up on contact.

The brunet went flying back with scratches appearing all over his body one the smoke cleared. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Elysion were the first ones to go to his side, trying not to touch all the open wounds. Elysion performed minor healing arts on the Sailor that did a great deal of good for the aching Jupiter.

Reno went rolling around his ball with Sailors Venus, Mars, and Sakura getting in his way. He was laughing his head off as he rolled after them with the trio still thinking they could over power him. They were sadly mistaken though when they used their attacks and saw them only bounce off the ball.

The trio began to run away from Reno as he kept on rolling after them. "Roll! Roll! Roll!" laughed Reno . "I'll catch you sooner or later!"

Sailor Mars led their pack since he was the fastest runner. "This is a joke!" he shouted. "Why are we always being chased by the weirdest things?"

While the others were distracted, Lulu swung over the unprotected Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. The dark witch held in her hands dozens of flower petals that were enchanted with her powers. "You boys deserve a rest," whispered Lulu. "You don't have to fight us." She threw the flower petals over her head, unleashing the magick within them.

Once the petals landed over the Moons' heads, it began to paralysis them and slowly drained them of their strength. As smart as it would have been to jump out of the way, they didn't think the spell would be this powerful. This wasn't natural at all. The Sailors understood that this power did not belong to the Amazon Quartet.

"How did they get so strong?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"None of this makes sense," said Sailor Elysion. "They have to be running on borrowed power."

Reno eventually stopped chasing after Venus, Mars, and Sakura. He left them alone as he returned to Ashe and Vaan. Lulu dropped down from her swing and landed beside the others. They all laughed together as their eyes began to glow a violent shade of violet.

Vaan took a step forward with a gelatinous mess appearing in his hands. It looked sticky and disgusting, which would be the Quartet's ally. "Time to take out the pests!" he shouted. He swung his arm up as he leaned backward. He threw the mess at the Sailors, trapping them in a sticky mess.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were the only ones who managed to get out of the way in time, the others were trapped in the gelatinous mess. The Sailors yelled in frustration as they tried to break free from this stickiness. Sailor Mini Moon looked at Sailor Moon, noticing how defeated he looked. He could tell that Sailor Moon was losing his faith in the battle and his ability to save Riku.

The Amazon Quartet was ridiculously powerful, which made no sense to him. They couldn't be this powerful, and then it dawned on him. The borrowed power that Sailor Elysion was talking about belonged to Queen Ultimecia. Mini Moon realized that their wicked queen must have given them all that power to defeat them with.

"We can't give up!" shouted Sailor Mini Moon. He stayed on his feet as he took a few steps closer to the Amazon Quartet. The Quartet stood on the path that led to the giant elephant, while Mini Moon stood at the center of the center pillar. Sailor Moon stood a few steps back and the other Sailors further behind him.

The boy raised his fist into the air with a determined look in his eyes. "I promised Pegasus that I wouldn't give up!" he shouted. "I promised that I would keep fighting to protect this world and that's what I'll do!" From his lips, the forces of good seemed to response to him. A bolt of light flashed in the air above him with the Crystal Carillion appearing to him without the boy even calling on it. Mini Moon caught it by the red handle, holding onto the familiar item. "You want me to summon you, Pegasus?"

*~*

Queen Ultimecia stood in the depths of her dark prison, watching Hope's body. Once again, his body had the blue glow, which only alerted the queen to what was going on. She understood that the Sailors had already reached her lair and were currently battling the Amazon Quartet.

"Who is calling on your spirit, Hope?" said the queen. She turned to her mirror, waving her hand over it. Her magicks began to work as it took advantage of this window of opportunity. Someone within the tent had to be summoning Hope's spirit. "Your Guardian is here, Hope. Now I can figure out who that is." This would be the best time to find out who that was.

The mirror showed her the image of Sailor Mini Moon as he held onto the Crystal Carillion.

A smile formed on the queen's lips as she watched this boy, closely. She could see the purity of his heart and the beautiful dreams that it held. She could see Hope's spirit all over the boy's soul, which could only mean one thing. "It is you," she said, softly. "You are the one I've been searching for, little boy."

"ADEL!" shouted the queen.

*~*

Sailor Mini Moon raised the Crystal Carillion into the air, ringing the magical bell. He would summon Pegasus to help them defeat the Amazon Quartet and the Dead Moon Circus. "TWINKLE YELL!" the boy shouted as loudly as he could. "Come to our aid, Pegasus!"

A golden wave of light broke through the circus tent, breaking through the veil of darkness. The Amazon Quartet howled in utter agony as the purity of the light washed all over them. The gelatinous mess that imprisoned the other Sailors, melted away as the light healed them in the process.

Pegasus appeared to the Sailors and the Quartet as he landed on the distant pillars.

Sailor Moon decided to take advantage of this opportunity to put an end to the Amazon Quartet. He was tired of fighting with them. As much as it pained him to kill potential friends, he had a world to think of. He wasn't about to make the same, disastrous mistakes he did when he fought the Bureau of Bad Behavior.

The Moon Kaleidoscope appeared to his hands, which the boy snatched from the air. He swung the weapon around before raising it up to his face. Pegasus unleashed the golden ray of light that empowered his weapon. The crystal began to blink with a pair of wings sprouting from its sides.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon shouted as loudly as he could.

He unleashed the full power of his attack upon the Amazon Quartet, ready to blow all traces of them from the world. Just as the Quartet panicked for their lives as death neared them, bolts of dark lightning came down from the ceiling of the tent. The dark attack completely blew Sailor Moon's attack apart, leaving it nothing but dust in the wind.

A menacing figure arrived in the wake of the lightning. The Amazon Quartet cowered behind her as the tribal tattoos on her chest disappeared, forming swirly wings on her back. Sorceress Adel appeared before the Amazon Quartet and the Sailor Soldiers. The Quartet never realized how tall the sorceress was until now.

Adel stood nearly two times taller then any of them. She was a literal giant with Reno 's head reaching her abdominals. The sorceress still carried with her staff that had Zircon perched on top of it. "So, you are the Sailor Soldiers," said Adel. "I was expecting more from you. I am Sorceress Adel, the ring master for the circus."

The Sailors began to cower as they closed in together. They were no where near sure how they would knock out this giant. They weren't even sure if their attacks would even phase her seeing as how she tore Sailor Moon's attack apart.

Adel turned her head to the side with her red ponytail falling off her shoulder. She saw the empty expression that Pegasus had on his face. A wicked smile formed on her face as she turned her sights back on the Sailors. "The Pegasus you see is but a fake, an illusion," said the sorceress. "Pegasus cannot truly appear on the physical world. He only exists on the astral/dream world."

"You did do something useful for us though," continued Adel. "You brought us the Keeper of the Golden Dream Mirror."

That was all that needed to be said. The Quartet and Sailors were too shocked by this fact to even pay attention to what the sorceress was doing. Adel knocked Zircon from the top of her staff and allowed him to land on the ground. She positioned her body, angling it a bit as she took a golfer's stance.

She tapped on Zircon with her staff, sending him flying around the tent. Zircon flew through the Sailors, making them jump out of the way. Zircon banged on a pillar before hitting a bleacher then returned to the stage. The Quartet watched, curiously, as the eyeball went back towards the Sailors.

Before Sailor Mini Moon had even the chance to blink, Zircon crashed into his body. The boy howled in utter pain as Zircon went through him and knocked his Dream Mirror out in the process. The other Sailors tried to ran to Mini Moon's side when Adel fired bolts of lightning at them. The Sailors went flying back, while Mini Moon fell to the ground.

The Dream Mirror ceased it's spinning, revealing itself to be a normal mirror. Or so it seemed. Pegasus jumped into the air and flew straight towards the Dream Mirror. Everyone waited as time seemed to stop as Pegasus merged with Sailor Mini Moon's Dream Mirror. Golden rays of light filled the stage with his normal mirror shattering apart, revealing itself to be the Golden Dream Mirror that they've been searching for.

"I thought so," said Adel. "The tiniest Sailor of them all was Pegasus' Guardian. He is the Keeper of the Golden Crystal."

Adel began to laugh a thunderous laugh with the Amazon Quartet joining him. Mini Moon remained unconscious on the floor as the other Sailors ran after him. Sailor Moon let out a horrifying scream with a river of tears running down his face.

However, hidden with the shadows of the stage and from prying eyes, stood a hopeful figure.

The figure, slowly, took a few steps out from the shadows. He was still hidden from his friends and foes. He used this too his advantage even with his spiky, blond hair embracing the faint light. The two Keyblades in his hands began to sparkle with light as Oblivion and Oathkeeper hungered for a fight.

Roxas picked his head up with his eyes squinted at the Golden Mirror. He turned his neck to the right, seeing two figures hiding there. He looked to his left and saw another set hiding as well. His quartet was waiting for him, waiting for their Moon Prince to instruct them on what to do.

The Keyblade Master of the Earth and Moon returned just in time to help save the day with help of some old friends.

*~*

Riku howled in utter pain as he raised his chest into the air. His heart felt like it was about to explode with a monster raking away at the cavity. He held onto his chest as he continued to thrash around on his bed.

"REKS!" cried Riku. "NO, REKS!"

Diana had to hide in the corner; she was so horrified at what was happening to her future king. Meanwhile, Artemis was on the bed as he tried to sooth Riku's pains with healing light from the Crescent Moon on his forehead. "Hang in there, Riku," said Artemis. "Don't let the pain kill you."

"Hurry, Lady Aqua!" shouted Luna as she led the Keyblade Master into his bedroom.

Aqua raced after the cat with her Keyblade appearing to her side. She raised it forward as she took aim at Riku. "Curaga!" she shouted, loudly. Beams of light touched Riku's body, easing the physical pain from him. She succeeded in suppressing the bulk of his pain, but his psychic pull to the Earth was just overwhelming. "Reks is in grave danger. The Sailors are in danger."

Riku finally calmed down as he collapsed back in his covers, losing his consciousness.

"Don't worry, Aqua." Slowly walking into the bedroom was another familiar figure. Her blonde hair fell to her exposed shoulders from the yellow vest she wore. Her hands gently gazed over her black skirt as she went to Riku's bedside. "The boys are already at the tent."

Naminé stood over Riku with a healing touch helping to calm his battered body.

* * *

On the next chapter, we go back into time just by one day. Terra senses a terrible distrubnce in the Time-Space Door, prompting him to return to battle. Baby Marluxia has visions of Sailor Moon's defeat by the hands of the Dead Moon. Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine are reunited with Lexaeus and Cloud only to be ambushed by a group of Nobodies. An epic battle begins as the Sailors fight for their survival as they realize it's time for them to return to Tokyo. Find out what happens in **Prince of the Outer Guardians!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: This is very lengthy chapter that you all better damn well like! Haha. I worked freakin hard to make this an awesome chapter. I've been planning it out since the Revenge/Romance Arc. Yeah. That was over a year ago. Well, I hope you guys love it. I felt very inspired by 300 and Buffy the Vampire Slayer for this one. Also, I'm sure a few of you have noticed that Fan Fiction has deleted all line breaks that aren't their official line. I noticed that like last night, which caused all of my stories to look super choppy! I hate it, but I do apologize for any inconviences thay may have brought you while reading. I'll try and be aware of this for future updates. Thanks for baring with me. Read and review.**

**Prince of the Outer Guardians:**

There beyond bounds Time and Space stood the Guardian of the Door. His duty was to always protect the Door from any evildoers and maintain the order of the universe. For centuries, he did this. He did this out of devotion to his deceased husband. He gave up his freedom to ensure the safety of everyone, including their two sons.

The strong, muscular Sailor Soldier and Keyblade Master stared off into the abyss of nothing. His spiky, brown hair swayed slightly with his tanned skin touched by the dark light. He carried his Key Staff, with the heart-shaped Garnet Orb perched on top, held by his left arm that was covered by a white glove. His opposite arm bore a metal gauntlet that was part of his Armor during the Keyblade Wars. The black collar to his white vest swayed slightly along with his black pants. He had on a pair of black boots that went up to his knees as well.

Sailor Pluto remained at his post for an ungodly amount of time. Only twice has he left his post since the Silver Millennium. The first time was to protect the Earth from the dark powers of the Doom Phantom. The second time was to prevent the Witches 5 from claiming the Talismans of the Purity Chalice from Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Even now, Sailor Pluto contemplated leaving his post. He was tired of standing guard of the Door, knowing the difficulties that his sons, Sora and Roxas, faced. It pained him to think that his boys' father couldn't be around to care for them like a normal father. It was unfair and drove him to insanity just thinking about it.

Sailor Pluto turned to face the mystical doorway that led to the Nexus of Time and Space. Within this nexus, travel to any point in space and any era of time was possible. This was a powerful resource for the forces of Cosmos, and could only lead to a grave travesty should the forces of Chaos claim it.

The Door began to spark with dark energy, alerting its Guardian to an imbalance of power.

"What is this?" whispered Sailor Pluto. He leaned into the doorway, using his power to pinpoint this disturbance. Time and Space answered him as it located the exact cause for this imbalance. The image that appeared through the doorway horrified him as he saw a wicked circus tent attacking the Earth. Dark Power began to consume the planet, itself, filling it with dread.

"Goddess," said Sailor Pluto, "who is responsible for this?" The image that appeared through the Door provided the Sailor with more alarm. He saw the figure of Queen Ultimecia and the creatures that served her. A horrified gasp escaped him as he saw Hope, the Guardian of Elysion, captured with the kingdom itself falling to the dark queen. "Blast! She has returned. I must do something about this. I must stop the forces of the Dead Moon."

Boredom and loneliness no longer applied to Sailor Pluto.

The Earth needed him to protect it as he had done in the past. A smile began to spread on the man's tanned face as he looked into the Door with a hopeful smile. His blue eyes began to shine as he saw an image of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon battling against the Amazon Quartet with the other Sailors. He knew that he would be seeing his boys again.

* * *

In France , Roxas and Naminé were just walking out of a lecture that they were stuck in for normally two hours. Stuck was such a cruel word for the given situation. They loved the lecture. It started out about Greek and Roman Art then shifted to their differences. Then the topic moved over to Oriental Art of the Classical Period with many, popular Japanese artists being mentioned in the process.

They both loved very minute that they spent in the Academy. Even with the dorky, plaid uniforms that they had to wear. The campus was beautiful and spacious. There was always something to do whether it was a concert, art contest, sport, or a horror movie night. Roxas was growing into a big fan of horror movies even though he used to be scared to death of them. Even Naminé was growing more tolerant of them.

Not to mention, they had become very fluent in the French language while being here.

"Wow, that was very informative," said Roxas. "I never knew so much about art before we started coming here."

"I know," agreed Naminé. She kept walking down the stone hallway with her best friend and fellow artist. They were both grateful about having most of their lessons together, which made the transition from Tokyo to Paris a more pleasant experience. Not to mention, it became significantly easier on them to get used to European life.

Roxas was humming to himself as he thought about their potential plans for the weekend. A bunch of the kids from the Academy were going over to the beach, while it was still warm. They were going to hop on a train then take off for the coast. Roxas had been invited by his roommate and Naminé got an offer from one of the kids in her class.

As far as the Academy was concerned, it was a class trip. For the students though, it was an excuse to party their brains off.

Naminé nudged Roxas' shoulder as she turned her head to the side, slightly. Roxas turned his blond head to the side and noticed exactly what Naminé was talking about. Two, insanely cute French boys were coming down the other end of the hall. One of which, Roxas knew for sure was gay. He was also talented musician and a master of soccer. The other guy was totally straight, a dominating Rugby player, and a wiz with the violin, which worked for Naminé nicely. Both of them were built nicely with gorgeous hazel eyes and wicked dark hair.

"Bonjour," said the boys.

"Bonjour," replied Naminé and Roxas.

They walked past each other with both parties turning their heads back to check out the other.

Roxas spun back around with a huge grin on his face. He bumped into Naminé, holding his books tighter against his chest to be sure he didn't drop them. "Did I ever mention how much I love French boys?" he asked.

"Only everyday," laughed Naminé.

They both kept on walking down the hall to get something to eat for lunch. They were both starving after that long lecture, and Naminé was starting to get a food headache. Her stomach was killing her, which didn't help since it was that time of the month for her. All she could think about was thanking the gods that there was someone brilliant enough who invented Midol.

Naminé was about to walk into the cafeteria with Roxas when a sharp pain hit her in the chest. The girl dropped her books to the ground and made the mistake of trying to bend to pick them up. The added pain only main the process more difficult for her, forcing her to drop to her covered knees. The skirt protected her from scraping her knees on the stones, but the pain was too much for her to bare.

Roxas crouched beside her with a crowd beginning to gather around them. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he tried to calm her down. " Nam, are you okay?" he whispered. "What's wrong?"

A sharp gasp escaped Naminé as she broke away from the pain. She began to cough horribly, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. She turned back to Roxas with a weak look in her eyes. "Nothing is wrong," she said, weakly. "I'm just really hungry. My body just freaked out on me."

He already knew the code for that one.

Naminé was lying to lose the crowd, but was letting Roxas know that something was happening behind the scenes.

So much for having a normal lunch.

* * *

Before the darkness of Ultimecia's spell settled in Tokyo , a baby boy of about two years was playing in the backyard. The boy was running around in his little shorts and bear t-shirt, while throwing his toys around all over the place, while his father watched him on. The boy was laughing as he tossed his bear into the air then caught it before he tripped and fell on his butt.

The boy's laughter filled the air, which warmed his father's heart. His father was finishing fixing their lunch in the backyard of their home. His curly black hair fell off his shoulders while his darkened skin looked slightly paler then it did only a year ago. He just assumed that it had to do with all that evil leaving his body once the Sailor Soldiers defeated the Daimon that took over.

Meyvn Nooj was eternally grateful for what the Sailor Soldiers did to him and his son, Marluxia. Nooj was fixing up simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for their dinner. It was about the only thing he could get Marluxia to eat. He forgot how stubborn his boy was. It was normally his deceased wife who took care of the boy back when he was a babe. Now, Nooj was making up for lost time and rebuilding the broken bridges between him and his son, one day at a time.

Marluxia held onto his teddy bear with dear life. He looked up to the sky, taking a peak at the Sun. Even at his young age, he knew that there was something terribly wrong going on with the world. It was enough to make the boy want to cry, but he just couldn't find the tears to do so with.

The boy looked down to the ground at his bear.

The boy's sight was blinded with a strange vision. He was floating above the Moon, over the ruins of the Moon Kingdom that were hidden from view. The boy saw an older boy with spiky, brown hair standing on top of these ruins. He looked up to Marluxia with the Crescent Moon on his forehead, shinning.

Prince Ventus looked up to Marluxia with a sorrowful look in his eyes. Light washed over the prince as he changed into Sailor Moon, but it wasn't any of his Forms that any of them had ever seen before. Sailor Moon's uniform was far more elaborate like the Eternal Sailor Soldiers from Crystal Tokyo, however, he had wings. There were real wings on Sailor Moon's back, which made Marluxia laugh.

However, this Sailor Moon also had the look of sorrow in his eyes. His body faded away as a dark hand grabbed onto him. Marluxia cried out as he looked up into the eyes of pure evil.

Marluxia was really crying as he screamed at the top of his lungs, frightening Nooj to death.

Nooj limped over to Marluxia with his cane. He had only gotten out of his wheel chair a month ago, so his body was still taking its time to heal. He reached Marluxia, dropping to his knees to pick the boy up. He held onto his boy, while his boy continued to cry into his teddy bear.

"What's wrong, Marluxia?" said Nooj. "What happened?"

"Sailor Moon!" cried Marluxia. "No, Sailor Moon!"

Nooj's eyes widened in shock as he realized that his boy must have had a vision of the Sailor Soldier. That made no sense to him though. Marluxia hadn't seen the other Sailor Soldiers since Reks found them, which was months ago. He had no idea why Marluxia was having vision of Sailor Moon, nor was he sure he wanted to know.

He just couldn't bare to lose his son again, like he thought he did when his soul was destroyed by General XI then when he became Sailor Saturn to destroy Pharaoh 90.

"It's alright, Marluxia," said Nooj. "Sailor Moon will be just fine."

"No, he won't." Nooj turned his head back with his glasses falling to his nose. For a moment, he lost his breath and his heart stopped beating as if he just saw a ghost. To him, it was like seeing a ghost. He thought that General XI killed him during the battle at the Infinity Academy .

Standing on the patio was a man in an all black suit. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he stood in a sophisticated manner that reminded Nooj of his kingly status. Even Marluxia seemed to recognize this man as his stopped crying long enough to smile at his presence.

Terra approached the father and son with a frown on his face. He knelt down and held onto Marluxia's little hand. "The Prince of the White Moon is in grave danger," whispered the man. "Sailor Moon is in danger. An evil from the Moon's past is threatening our home. Marluxia knows this to be true…Marluxia knows what he must do to protect his prince."

"Sailor Saturn," whispered Marluxia.

Terra nodded his head, while Nooj merely continued to hold onto his son.

* * *

After they were done with their lunch, Roxas and Naminé decided to go over to a café for a poetry reading. They got on a bus and went off to the coolest, café in the entire city. It was secluded and known for having the best of the local artists to show off their talents. It was safe to assume that Naminé and Roxas had become major art fiends during their time in the city.

Not even the awesomeness of the Eifel Tower could distract them.

They sat at their usual table just in time for a local poet to get on the stage. They both remained quite enough to listen to her beautiful poetry, which just touched their very souls. Once she was done with her reading, she sat down and gave the customers a chance to talk.

"I think I found Mr. Right," laughed Naminé. "He is 5'10 and plays Rugby ."

"Sounds like a keeper," said Roxas. He was playing with a sugar packet, while Naminé stared off into space. He tore the packet open and began to eat away at the sugary sweetness. This was one of Sora's nastier habits. It trickled down to infect Roxas into eating sugar from the packets.

While they were busy doing their own thing, a waitress came up to them with two coffees in her hands. She was smiling as she arrived to their table and handed the drinks to them. Naminé was the first to return to reality when she saw the coffees on their table. Before Naminé could even say anything, the waitress already interrupted her.

"Courtesy of the gentlemen over there," she said, pointing at a table across the café.

She went back to work, while Roxas and Naminé checked out to see who gave them the free coffee. It would be rude to turn down the kind gesture, especially for a coffee fiend like Roxas. They both looked over the tables to see who might have purchased the coffees for them since they were the large cups. Roxas just wanted to know if they were cute.

What they discovered though left them both in a comatose state. The gentlemen that the waitress was talking about were Lexaeus and Cloud! They had to look at each other, only confirming that they saw how they just saw.

Lexaeus and Cloud were sitting in a table across the café. They both wore suits that looked like they came straight out of Gossip Girl. They looked very rich and fashionable, which only made them hate being poor even more. Besides the fashion thing, Lexaeus and Cloud looked very chill for a change. They weren't all uptight like they had been before, which was a shocker.

"Oh my God!" said Roxas and Naminé.

* * *

Nooj and Terra sat together at the table, while Marluxia was inside watching TV as he ate his sandwich. The men remained calm as they watched Marluxia together. Even though the boy was so small and innocent, it was hard for them to believe that he was the second most powerful Sailor Soldier in their solar system. He was the Sailor of Destruction, the Great Destroyer of Worlds.

Terra took a sip from the iced tea that Nooj had made before his arrival. The Keyblade Master sighed as he took a look at the fridged man. "I am truly sorry, Nooj," said Terra. "We need Marluxia though. We need Sailor Saturn if we're to defeat this evil."

"How?" said Nooj. "He's only two right now. He can't even fight a cold."

"We can figure something out," said Terra. He felt a chill in the air as a spider's web formed in the tree in the distance. He could sense Ultimecia's spell only growing stronger with each passing second. He needed to do something to convince Nooj and soon.

He still had two other Sailors to find.

Terra looked Nooj directly in the eye as he rose up to his feet. He raised his arm into the air, summoning his Keyblade to his hand. Gaia Bane had a golden brown blade with a blue ring around the handle. The rock-shaped Keychain dangled at the end as he crouched to his knees. Nooj watched this man, curiously enough to wonder what would happen next.

"You know that I have two sons?" said Terra. "You are aware that during the Silver Millennium, I had to give my youngest son up to be raised by another family? Had his father and I kept him then he would've been put to death by the law of the Moon Kingdom . We had to give him up and watch him be raised by another family just to be certain that he would grow up safe. None of that mattered though when the kingdom was destroyed and both our sons lost their lives. When they were reborn, I couldn't be with my sons. I had to watch as they were raised by another family, another mother and father. You don't know what I would give up to just hold my sons like they were babies again, to raise them myself."

"What are you saying?" asked Nooj.

Terra picked his head up, raising his Keyblade higher up. "As a Keyblade Master, a Sailor Soldier, and as a father, I give you my word that I won't allow anything or anyone harm Marluxia," he said, strongly. "We need Sailor Saturn to fight with us. I swear to you that I will keep your son safe so you can have the family that I never had the chance to have. I will gladly give up my life to ensure this."

Nooj felt guilt as he had to look away from Terra. He had heard about the Keyblade Master's past from Reks. He knew what he lost, what he was forced into giving up. If Terra was willing to make the sacrifice then so would Nooj.

"Alright," said Nooj. "I'll trust you with my son. Just promise me that you'll bring him home, safe."

"I swear," said Terra.

The fathers shook hands as they reached an agreement.

* * *

Playing catch up wasn't a very fun game to play.

Roxas and Naminé were just learning how boring Lexaeus and Cloud's lives were without them around. They had spent their time being beach bums in Hawaii , while the other Sailors were busy battling circus freaks. Lexaeus was disappointed to learn how Roxas abandoned the others, while Cloud was surprised that it wasn't Sora who hightailed it out of there.

Roxas huffed as he looked away from them both. "Not like you two are better then me," he said, bitterly. "You're the ones who tried to kill Sora before you ran away from home."

"Didn't you try to kill Sora too?" said Cloud.

"Jerk," mumbled Roxas as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Naminé giggled a bit as she listened to their insanity. She ignored Roxas' moodiness in favor of the older Sailors' presence. "What brings you two to Paris ?" she said, softly. "Looking for love?"

Lexaeus chuckled for a moment, while Cloud drank his coffee. They both remained silent though as they tried to ignore her question. Roxas was interested by this development once he saw how they reacted to the question. This was interesting. He wondered if they were looking for other guys or if they were still grieving for their lost loves.

Cloud sighed as he looked over at Naminé. "Well, have you found yourself someone special?" he said, calmly.

"Nope," said the witch. "Now spill it. You boys still obsessed with Squall and Zexion? No way epic romances like that go away. Just look at what happened between Sora and Riku. Even Roxas and Axel are perfect examples of on again, off again couples."

Roxas glared at his friend as he sipped his cool coffee. "Don't drag my dysfunctional romances into this," he whispered.

Lexaeus held onto his drink, staring into the black abyss. Naminé awaited an answer from the big guy since there was no chance that Cloud would spill the beans. The blond was too difficult to make talk, she knew that Lex would talk.

"We still love them," confessed Cloud.

"More then life itself," said Lexaeus. "We thought by getting away from them that it would make things easier. It only made things worse for Cloud and I. We're miserable without them."

"We shouldn't have left," said Cloud.

Roxas had to rub his eye a bit, trying to knock a tear out before it was too late. He didn't want to get overly emotional like Sora did sometimes. He had to bite down on his tongue to be sure that he didn't start any wacky, match making thing like his brother normally would. "I'm sorry," he said to them. "I guess leaving wasn't as easy on you two like we had thought it was."

"It was the hardest thing we had to do," said Cloud.

Lexaeus nodded his head as he agreed with his friend. "How are they doing?" he asked Roxas. "Are they happy, together?"

"They called it quits a few days ago," said Roxas. "To be honest, I think they're still massively in love with you. Even Demyx thinks so and he's the Soldier of Love."

"Maybe there's some hope for us then," said Cloud.

"There's hope for you," said Lexaeus. "I'm the one who's royally fucked. Zexion is too stubborn to ever forgive me."

"He does hate your guts," Roxas said, cheerfully.

Lexaeus frowned as he turned away from Roxas and the others. Naminé elbowed her friend, hard enough to break a rib. Luckily, Roxas was built to be fairly indestructible. "You're not helping," she said, angrily to him.

"Ow!" said Roxas.

Cloud had to get out of his seat to keep them both away. "I think it's time for a venue change," said Cloud. "We don't want the witch to kill our prince."

"Sounds good," said Lexaeus as he pulled Roxas by his arm.

Roxas yelped as the strongman dragged him away.

* * *

Roxas broke free from Lexaeus' grip once they made it out of the café. Roxas grumbled about how Lexaeus was more trouble then he was worth due to his massive size. Lexaeus started to laugh at the boy, while their little party kept walking down the road. To make up for driving Roxas insane, the other boys offered to pay for dinner that night.

Naminé kept on laughing at her friends. She had forgotten how amusing they were.

They kept walking down the road as they kept on talking about their issues. Despite still being three in the afternoon, it was slowly beginning to get darker. Roxas was the first to notice the sky darkening. It wasn't a storm, at least not a natural one.

Roxas stared up at the sky, causing the others to look up as well. They also saw spiders' webs slowly streaking across the sky. Even the Sun looked like it was being blocked out by something unnatural.

Cloud felt his entire body tense up as he heard the call of the sea. A soft gasp escaped his body as he sensed the terrible danger. "Something is coming," he said, strongly. "There's a dark power rising in the world."

Naminé held onto her stomach as the cramps began to attack her again. It wasn't as severe as last time, but it was enough to warn her of something horrible. "I can feel it," she said, sorrowfully. "Their from our enemy in Tokyo. They're starting to attack the entire planet…I can feel them coming for us."

"Why us?" asked Roxas.

"Because we're connected," said Lexaeus. "We're all connected."

Naminé let out a soft cry as she dropped to her knees. Cloud went to her side and held onto the witch as she kept crying out in pain. "It's so horrible," she said, weakly. "I'm not the only one hurting. This is happening to Riku too. Riku's dying. I can feel him dying."

Roxas turned to Lexaeus with a frown on his face. "We have to do something," he said, softly. "We need to do something to help."

"We will," said Lexaeus.

"They're coming!" shouted Naminé. "Hurry up and transform!"

"Whose coming?" asked Cloud.

The entire sky became covered with shadows. Cloud, Lexaeus, and Roxas looked up to see the entire sun being swallowed by the darkness. A dark moon began to shine above them as it swallowed the entire city. The level of darkness was severe and it made the boys want to throw up.

Naminé began to rise back on her feet as she still held onto her stomach. She looked up with them, feeling the darkness gathering above them. It wouldn't take too long for them to show up. She knew that they would show up at any moment.

The Dead Moon had sent its army to attack.

Swirls of nothingness swarmed around them as Dusks and Creepers appeared on the empty street. It was oddly convenient how there was nobody around to see all of this, which made them feel a little better about all of this. They were going to get involved in an epic rumble with the Nobodies.

The Nobodies began to gather towards them, ready to perform their mission.

Naminé shot her aura from her body, creating a massive barrier around them. The wall of white magick kept her and the boys in a protective shield that would hold the Nobodies back. The Nobodies tried to break through it, but failed everytime.

"Hurry up and transform!" shouted Naminé. "I can't hold them back forever."

Roxas and the others nodded their heads as they held their transformations items up.

Roxas held his Keychains up as he summoned his powers. "Oblivion! Oathkeeper! Power!" he shouted, loudly. Sparkles of white and dark light came down from the sky and touched the boy's body. His school uniform disappeared as he changed into his white jacket, baggy pants, combat boots, and checkered attire. A Crescent Moon began to shine on his forehead, while his palms burned with the Earth symbols. The Keyblades appeared in his hands, ending the process.

Lexaeus held up his Planet Wand into the air, summoning his powers. "Uranus Planet Power!" he shouted. The Uranus symbol began to glow as he spun around to transform. A torrential vortex of wind blew around him with boulders coming up. His Sailor uniform clothed his exposed body.

Cloud held his Planet Wand up, while he called on his powers. " Neptune Planet Power!" he shouted. The Neptune symbol glowed as he spun around to start his transformation. A wave of salt-water rose up and drowned his exposed body with his Sailor uniform clothing his body.

The Keybearer, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune gathered together, while Naminé held up her barrier. Naminé let out a heavy sigh as she gathered her magick within her body. She pushed the barrier as far as she could to knock out half the army of the Nobodies. With this opportunity, the Sailors and Keyblade Master began to spread out to fight the nonexistent beings.

Naminé unleashed a stream of blue fire from the palms of her hands, which easily incinerated half the Nobodies.

Uranus raised his fist into the air, gathering windy energy in the palm of his hands. Beams of yellow energy poured out from the cracks as he prepared to unleash his powerful attack. "Uranus World Shaking!" he shouted. He spread his fingers apart, revealing a yellow orb with an outer ring around it. He threw his attack at the Nobodies, blasting them apart.

Neptune raised both his arms up into the air as a wave of water crashed over him. Streams of water began to swirl around him as it gathered into a blue orb with an outer ring around it. " Neptune Deep Submerge!" he shouted. He threw the orb at the Nobodies that tried to ambush him. The orb of aquatic destruction blew the Nobodies apart, ending their nonexistence.

The Keybearer began to twirl his Keyblades around before knocking them together. He spread the blades apart as he crouched, slightly. "Event Horizon!" he shouted. White light began to consume his blades as he gathered his power. He charged after the swarm of Nobodies, slicing them apart in the process.

The Sailors and Keybearer gathered around Naminé, panting for air. More Nobodies began to arrive by the minute, which didn't look good for them. They could do it though. They had the power to wipe them out if they truly believed in themselves. They could do it so long as they poured everything they had into their attacks.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

An orb of purple chaos crashed in front of the group, blasting a group of Nobodies away. They all swung their bodies back to see where that familiar attack came from. Standing behind them was none other then Sailor Pluto. They were all amazed and shocked to see him there, seeing as how they were made to think that Pluto died during the helicopter explosion. Reks was the one who told them that Pluto didn't really die like they had originally believed.

Sailor Pluto went up to them with a pink haired child in his arms. He held onto Marluxia as the Nobodies began to dance around him. "I'm sorry for being late," said Sailor Pluto. "I had to get this little one to help."

Uranus shook his head, finding it difficult to understand what was happening. "This can't be happening," he said, softly. "How are you alive? Why did you bring Marluxia here? You're only putting his life in danger?"

"No I'm not," said Pluto. He handed the baby over to Naminé, making sure that the girl held onto the boy. "Take care of this one. We will need his help later."

"What do you mean?" asked Naminé.

"You'll see," said the Sailor. He went up to the Keybearer who looked as if he was about to cry. The Sailor sighed, softly, as he approached his youngest son. "I am sorry for tricking you into believing that I had died."

The Keybearer launched himself at Pluto, dropping his Keyblades in the process. He wrapped his arms around the man with tears streaming down his face. "I'm just happy you're alive," he cried. "I knew that Reks wouldn't lie, but…but I just wasn't sure. I've missed you so much, dad."

Pluto began to frown as he held onto his boy. "And I missed you, son," he said, holding onto him.

"Sorry to break up the father-son moment," said Sailor Neptune, "but we have trouble."

The Nobodies were begun to walk away from them with a nervous twitch. Normally, this would be a sign of the enemy retreating. However, they all learned that when the enemy was cowering away that meant that a bigger baddie was rising up in the process. If only they knew just how right they were.

Naminé held onto Marluxia as she projected a barrier around the both of them.

The Sailors and Keybearer watched as the Nobodies began to gather together. The remaining Dusks and Creepers began to merge together, which was defiantly not a good sign. The Keybearer took in a deep gulp as he called upon both his Keyblades into battle.

Swirls of negative energy began to rise up from the shadows. The Nobodies erupted with a massive of dark energy that only made the men gather closer together. Naminé and Marluxia quickly ran off to an alley way for safety. The witch kept her barrier up, just in case, with plenty of offensive spells ready to be used.

A colossal figure began to take form as a giant Nobody rose up from the ashes. It was an oddly, misshapen Nobody with a gray suit that had pointed shoulders and feet. There was a white scarf wrapped around its neck that had four tendrils flying around it. Also on the face was the symbol of the Nobodies tattooed onto the suit.

"The Twilight Thorn," said Sailor Pluto. "This is the Nobody counterpart of the Darkside Heartless."

"Fuck me," said the Keybearer. "Do you have any idea how hard it was just to kill Darkside? We had to use every ounce of power that we had to defeat that thing. I don't know if that will work this time since Nobodies are stronger then Heartless."

"We still have to try!" said Sailor Uranus. "We have to fight this thing."

"We need to attack together!" suggested Sailor Neptune. "That will be our best chance for victory.

They got into position as they charged after the giant Nobody.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Flare!"

The Key Staff became consumed with wisps of darkening clouds. The clouds began to swing the staff around, which Sailor Pluto caught. "Pluto Deadly Scream," he whispered. The staff flew off on its own again with a purple orb forming around the Garnet Orb that bore an outer ring around it. The Sailor took his staff and swung it around before he launched the attack.

Their attacks raced across the empty street and crashed into the Nobody. The Twilight Thorn stumbled backward with a few scratches appearing on its body. That was about the limit to the damage that they dealt to the beast.

The Keybearer jumped backward as he held onto the handles of his Keyblades. His hands would bleed should he hold onto them any tighter. "Now would be a good time for a Plan B!" said the blond.

"Attack it again!" shouted Uranus.

Before they could do so, the Twilight Thorn released streams of negative energy. Streams of white and black thorns began to race towards them. They managed to jump out of the way and continued to move their bodies away from harm's way.

However, that didn't last too long. Twilight Thorn eventually caught them and wrapped its thorns around them. It slowly began to suck out all the life from their bodies, slowly killing them.

Naminé let out a horrified gasp, while Marluxia's eyes began to water with sorrow. The boy shook his head as he let out a terrified cry that made Naminé's ears want to bleed. The Sailors heard the boy's cry though, even through all the darkness that was trying to kill them.

"NO!" shouted Marluxia.

Marluxia's forehead began to shine as the Saturn symbol began to appear on his forehead. The purple symbol released rays of light as the boy clung onto Naminé's skirt as the power took over him. The light poured out from his head and reached the Sailors, blinding everyone with its purity and strength.

* * *

Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto found themselves floating on a cosmic plane, broken off from the Earth. Their tiaras shattered from their foreheads with their planet symbols shinning in the process. Their uniforms had disappeared, leaving them completely nude, while they floated on the cosmic plane together.

They held onto their Planet Wands as they felt the light that Marluxia gave them.

"What is this strange power?" whispered Sailor Uranus.

"Is this the power of the Great Destroyer?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"No, it is the power of Sailor Saturn," replied Sailor Pluto. "Marluxia has awakened his dormant powers to give us a gift."

Their Planets Wands shattered in their hands. In their hands were new Crystal Change Rods for each of them. The white handles sparkled with light as white wings outlined with their Sailor colors began to glow. Their individual Sailor Crystals were placed on top with their symbols inside the crystal.

Uranus held up his new Crystal Change Rod, staring at it with a smile. "He gave us the power to become Super Sailor Soldiers," he said, proudly.

"We can't let him down," said Sailor Neptune.

"We must protect the world!" said Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Uranus held his rod into the air to call upon his new powers. "Uranus Crystal Power!" he shouted. The Uranus symbol began to glow as an earthly ring formed underneath him. He spun around to cause a massive pocket of wind to rise up with massive boulders rising as well.

Sailor Neptune held up his rod as he called upon his new powers. "Neptune Crystal Power!" he shouted. The Neptune symbol glowed out from the crystal with a ring of salt water forming. As he spun around, a wave of water rose up to drown him in it.

Sailor Pluto held up the Crystal Change Rod with him calling upon his powers. "Pluto Crystal Power!" he shouted. The Pluto symbol started to glow from the crystal with a black ring forming underneath him. With him spinning around, a dark mist rose up to consume him.

They transformed into Super Sailor Soldiers with new uniforms to signify their new abilities. Their uniform remained untouched for the most part. Uranus still wore navy blue, Neptune wore sea green, and Pluto wore black. The only difference in their uniforms was the transparent shoulder guard that they gained along with a ribbon tied around their waist and a closed heart tie-clip. Uranus and Neptune also had their treasures tied around their waists, while Pluto kept his on the Key Staff.

The Super Sailors broke through the cosmic plane, returning to the Earth.

* * *

Marluxia's light faded away, ending the protective spell he placed over everyone.

The Keybearer had to cover his eyes from the light in order to avoid being permanently blind. He turned around to see the Super Sailors behind him, shocked to see what had just happened. They didn't look like this a minute ago.

He shook his head as he took a good look at them. "What the heck?" he said, loudly. "How did you change all of a sudden?"

"Let's worry about the how later," said Super Sailor Pluto. He looked up to the Twilight Thorn who had been temporarily subdued by the light. He struck his Key Staff into the ground before turning back to the others. "We need to destroy this thing, and now!"

The Garnet Orb floated out from the top of his staff and landed on his hand. His staff faded away for a moment as a dark wind blew around him. Pluto turned to face the Nobody, while he rose the orb up into the air. "Super Pluto Chronos Typhoon!" he shouted. A wave of destructive wind blew out from the orb and crashed into the Nobody.

Sailor Uranus pulled his Space Sword from the ribbon around his waist. He raised up the jeweled sheath, slowly pulling on the golden handle of the saber. "Superior Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" he shouted. He fully unsheathed the sword as a golden aura began to surround it. Swinging the blade forward, he created a colossal blast of energy that cut part of the Nobody apart.

Sailor Neptune got his Deep Sea Mirror from the ribbon and held it close. He took in a deep breath as the Nobody began to rise back up. "Maximum Neptune Submarine Reflection!" he shouted. A blue beam of light shot from the hand mirror, burning away at the Nobody's flesh.

The colossal Nobody collapsed to its knees with its hands on the road.

Pluto turned to the Keybearer, while the boy stood there like a zombie. He was still getting used to them being Super Sailor Soldiers. Pluto had to snap his son out of it if they were going to end the battle. "Use your powers," said the Sailor. "You're a Prince of the White Moon. You're the only one who can destroy this creature."

The Keybearer shook his head as he snapped out of it. "Sorry about that! I'll do that right now," he said, loudly. He summoned his Dual Keyblades to his side, swinging the weapons around. He struck them down to the ground with ancient symbols appearing on the ground that were written in the language of the Ancient Moon. "TRINITY LIMIT!"

Beams of golden light rose up from the ground, intersecting all together. The beams condensed themselves into a single orb of light before unleashing the Keybearer's ultimate attack. The beams broke free from the orb and blasted the Nobody. The Twilight Thorn let out an incoherent scream as it blew apart into nothing.

The Sailors and Keybearer sighed in relief. They survived the battle against that wicked monster. They bore a smile on their faces as they turned to the others to see how Naminé and Marluxia were doing.

What they saw though shocked them.

They looked at Marluxia, seeing how he changed in mere seconds. The boy was no longer a baby. He looked exactly the same as he did before General XI took over. His hair was longer, stopping below his shoulders, he muscles were slightly developed, and his eyes were a deeper hazel. He was a teenager again.

Marluxia still wore the outfit he had as a child, but was terribly small now. It was barely enough to cover half his body. Naminé had to pick up Lexaeus' discarded coat to clothe the nearly nude boy.

Marluxia clung onto Lexaeus' coat as he tried to stay warm. It had gotten terribly colder since the Nobodies attacked them. The boy kept his head up as he looked at the Sailors and the Keyblade Master.

"We're in danger," whispered Marluxia. "Elysion is teetering to destruction. The Queen of the Dead Moon wants to destroy this kingdom."

"What's Elysion?" asked the Keybearer.

Everyone turned to Sailor Pluto, knowing that he would know. The Sailor kept his head up as he looked up to the Dark Crescent in the sky. "I'll explain later," he told them. "We need to return to Tokyo now to help the others."

They all gathered together as Pluto used a spell to transport them to Tokyo .

* * *

Aqua sat at Riku's bedside with Luna and Artemis sitting on her lap. The Moon Cats watched the young man carefully as more sweat began to form on his brow. Aqua cooled him down with a wet towel, which managed to sooth some of his suffering.

It was hard to believe that the Sailors had only left an hour ago. The explosions in the city had just quieted, the Sailors must've infiltrated the tent. Riku finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep, which made the cats sign in relief.

"Finally," whispered Artemis. "Maybe now Riku can get some rest."

"I hope so," said Luna. "It pains me to see him suffering so much."

Aqua nodded her head as the cats hopped onto Riku's bed. They were all beginning to get tired as well. Trying to keep Riku from slicing his body apart was a fulltime job with no benefits. Diana and Rain were already passed out in the boy's bedroom, curled up on the soft mattress.

Aqua let out a soft sigh just as a wave of light entered the room. She immediately pulled her Keyblade up from wall and swung it back to attack whoever dared enter. However, she looked astonished once she saw who was standing behind her.

"Terra!" whispered Aqua.

Luna and Artemis picked their heads up and were equally surprised to see the King of Pluto with them. Not only that, but he had brought Lexaeus, Cloud, Roxas, Naminé, and…and a teenage Marluxia! That enough was to leave them all astonished once they saw that Marluxia had returned.

Terra pushed Aqua's Keyblade away as he embraced his old friend with a hug. Aqua cried in relief as she hugged her oldest and dearest friend. Terra held her close, both of them relieved to see each other.

"I thought you were dead," said Aqua.

"I'm sorry for tricking you," said Terra.

Aqua pulled herself away from the man, punching him in the shoulder. "Big dummy!" she said, angrily. She brushed the tears out of her eyes as she turned to face the others. She was startled to see that Marluxia was here, but then she remembered the severity of the situation. "Back to your natural age, I see. I was wondering how long it would take until the great Sailor Saturn was unbound once again."

Marluxia began to smile, weakly, as he pushed his hair back. "I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you," he said, softly.

Roxas broke through the crowd as he went over to Riku's bedside. He knelt over, noticing the sweat that glistened over Riku's normally pale skin. "What's happened to him?" he asked Luna and Artemis. "What's making him so ill?"

"The Dead Moon," said Naminé. "I can feel their magicks at work here."

"That's right," said Aqua. "You're a part of the boys. You should feel only a fraction of the pain that Riku is going through."

Naminé nodded her head as she knelt over the unconscious man.

Cloud went through Riku's closet and yanked out a pair of slacks from the hanger. He checked the size, seeing that it would be adequate enough. He went over to Marluxia and handed it over to him. "You can change out of that ridiculous outfit now," he said, calmly. "Keep Lex's coat though until we can find you an appropriate outfit."

Marluxia took the pants with a soft smile. "Thank you, Cloud," he said, weakly. He slowly began to walk into the bathroom that he vaguely remembered. He had only been to Riku's apartment once before he had sacrificed his life to defeat Pharaoh 90.

Lexaeus watched as Marluxia left, noticing just how weak the boy was.

How weak he was without Sailor Saturn to support him.

* * *

Marluxia dropped all his clothes on the tile before turning the sink faucet. He splashed his face with the cold water, trying to get a hold of himself. It had been so long since he had been this old. It had been too long if he had any say about it. Baby food was the most disgusting thing on the planet.

The instant change from baby to teenager had taken its toll on his young body.

The cold water splashed across Marluxia's skin, making him feel a tinge better. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked at his pale reflection. It was hard to believe just how much he changed in such a short period of time. He had lost all his baby fat in an instant and also grew a bit of hair in certain areas.

It was hard to imagine him seeing himself so old, so fast.

"I'm back," whispered Marluxia. "I'm back to being me…but who is me? I have don't have the power to fight. I gave up all my power when I died." Tears began to swell up as he remembered his suicide attempt. He remembered what he felt, the pain as his soul was being torn into shreds as he delivered his fatal attack, while Super Sailor Moon watched in horror. He still didn't understand how he was still alive. "I don't even know how I was able to help the others. I…I just don't understand!" He slammed his fist on the sink with his entire body tensing up at once.

"You do understand, Marluxia." The boy picked his head up to see his naked reflection staring back at him. The nude reflection bore a tearless smile, while the real him was puffy eyed, already. The reflection began to change as Sailor Saturn appeared before him. The purple wearing, scythe wielding, Sailor Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth stood before him.

Sailor Saturn bore a soft smile on his face as he stared at Marluxia. "You hold so much power, Marluxia. We hold so much power," he said, calmly. "You must use our power to protect our prince, our friends. If you don't fight then this world is doomed to face destruction."

Marluxia shook his head as he thought he was going crazy. There was no way his reflection could be talking to him. That wasn't normal. He had to remember though that he wasn't normal. "I don't have any powers though," he said, weakly. "Not anymore."

"Yes, you do," said Sailor Saturn. The Sailor placed his hand on the glass as he continued to stare at Marluxia. "Touch my hand. I will awaken the power for you."

Marluxia did as he was told and used his hand to touch his reflection. The mirror began to shine with a faint glow as Sailor Saturn disappeared. His own, naked image stared back at him, while Marluxia pulled his hand away. The light gathered in his grip and took the form of his own Crystal Change Rod with the Saturn Crystal perched on top.

* * *

They all left Riku's bedroom, providing the sleeping man with his space. Marluxia returned from the bathroom with clothes on and his Crystal Change Rod in hand. Terra, Lexaeus, and Cloud began to smile as they were reunited with the final Sailor Soldier of the Outer Planets. Marluxia also had a smile since he knew that this time the trio wouldn't be trying to kill him.

Roxas nodded his head at them after he had "beaten" out the information from Aqua and the Moon Cats about where his brother was at. They were off to battle their ultimate enemy, which was waiting for them in a circus tent of all places. It was the weirdest thing that he ever heard about, but he was cool with it. He also hated clowns so this was his perfect chance to off a few.

"We're all ready?" said Roxas.

"Not yet," said Terra. He walked to the center of the living room, looking at the boys and the others. He sighed, softly, as he faced them at once. "There is something that you must know about our enemy and their goal. The reason that Riku is under so much pain is because the Dead Moon is attacking the Earth."

Luna nodded her head at her king. "We already know that, Your Majesty," said the cat. "We already know because Riku is the Prince of the Earth that this psychic connection to his Guardian Planet is causing him to suffer."

"Did you know that Elysion is part of the Earth as well?" said Terra.

"Yeah," said Artemis. "Reks already filled us in that Elysion exists to protect the dreams of the people of Earth. That's why Pegasus holds the Golden Crystal to ensure its safety for everyone's dreams."

Terra began to smirk as he looked to his faithful servants. It was simply amazing how little Artemis and Luna knew about the Silver Millennium. It wasn't their fault though, King Ventus' spell worked a little too well if you asked him. "That's the purpose of Elysion now," said the king, "but during the Silver Millennium, Elysion was the name for Earth Kingdom 's royal city."

"What?" said Roxas. "Can we just cut to the chase and you tell us what's going on?"

Aqua shook her head as she decided to put an end to the dramatic tension. Terra had always been the one to build up the tension to the point of overloading. "The Dead Moon is attacking Elysion, right now. Elysion is the Earth Kingdom ," said Aqua. "Riku is the Crowned Prince of Elysion."

Naminé turned to the window, seeing the darkness that swallowed their city. She could tell it would only be a matter of time until their entire planet was consumed by this very darkness. "So that's why the Earth is slowly being covered in darkness," said Naminé. "Elysion and Earth are one and the same."

"Exactly," said Terra. "That is why we must hurry and destroy the Queen of the Dead Moon, otherwise, Riku will die with the Earth."

'Then we need to hurry," Roxas said, as he practically ran out of the door. However, two bodies stopped him in his tracks. Lexaeus and Cloud threw themselves at the door, blocking the boy's only exit. "Can you two move, please? We have to do something to save Riku's life."

Lexaeus nodded his head as he continued to guard the door. "We are," he said, strongly. He turned to Cloud, the both of them nodding their heads. They pulled out their Crystal Change Rods and immediately dropped to their knees. They bowed their heads to the ground as they raised their rods into the air. "Prince Ventus has his Sailor Guardians. The Sailor Soldiers of the Inner Planets protect him with their lives."

Roxas was totally unsure of where this was going. Marluxia and Naminé were just as confused as they watched. Aqua, Terra, and the Moon Cats totally understood what the young men were doing. They were about to perform their most important oath in their lives, an oath of undying loyalty.

Cloud kept his head down as they pointed their roads to Roxas. "Every prince must have those who will guard him with their lives," he said, strongly. "You are no different, Prince Roxas." He spoke very clearly and calmly to the younger blond. He maintained his center as he continued his speech. "If we're going to charge into the enemy's lair then you must have those willing to guard you."

"That is why we swear our oath to you," said Lexaeus. "You have proven that you will do anything to protect this planet and all those who fight for good. Please, allow us the honor of being your Guardian Sailors, Prince Roxas of the Moon."

Roxas' jaw nearly dropped to the ground as he heard this. This was like the biggest proposal of his life. He had no idea how Saphir would top this when he would propose to him in the future. Lexaeus and Cloud were swearing undying loyalty to him, offering to be his Sailor Guardians.

It was just too much for him to even process.

Marluxia went up to Roxas as well, tapping the boy on the shoulder. When Roxas turned to face him, Marluxia dropped to his knees as well. He raised his Crystal Change Rod up into the air as well. "Accept my offer as well, Prince Roxas," said the boy. "Allow me the honor of being your Guardian Sailor."

Roxas began to laugh as he looked up to Terra. Somehow, he had the feeling that his distant father had something to do with this too. "You're not going to swear undying loyalty to me too?" he asked.

"It would be inappropriate," said Terra, "to chose one son over the other."

"You just don't want to admit that I'm the favorite," said Roxas.

The young prince looked down to the Sailors that were awaiting his answer. A smile formed on his face as he took out his Keychains from his pockets. "Rise, Princes of the Outer Planets," instructed the boy. They all rose up to their feet as they looked at the nervous Roxas. A sigh escaped his lips as he nodded his head. "I accept your undying loyalty. I accept the privilege of having you as my Guardian Sailors."

A wicked smile began to grow on Roxas' face as he broke through the wall that Lexaeus and Cloud made with their bodies. He swung the door open as he turned to his Guardian Sailors and Terra. "Let's go to war, boys," he said, strongly. "Tonight, we dine in Hell."

Roxas began to march out of the door with Lexaeus, Cloud, Terra, and Marluxia following after him. The others were left in shock as they saw this strange series of events take place with no notice at all. The door closed by itself as the Sailors and Roxas marched to the elevator, heading down to the ground floor.

Once they marched outside, the remaining army of Lemures began to swarm around their new prey.

"Look," said Roxas, "a bad guy."

He raised his Keychains in the air, while the others held up their rods. A wave of destructive wave of light shot out from them and crushed the Lemures with one blow. There was no stopping the Keyblade Master and the Outer Sailor Soldiers. No underling could stop their might.

Roxas marched off to the Dead Moon Circus, ready to fight like Hell with his friends at his side.

* * *

GASSSSSP! Lexaeus, Cloud, and Marlxuia are Roxas' guardians? Gasp! They're all back? GASP! What's going to happen next?

On the next chapter, we pick up right where left off. Mini Moon has just been revealed as the Keeper of the Golden Mirror. When the Dead Moon makes a move on him, Roxas and the Outer Sailors arrive in time to fight. However, the Dead Moon captures Mini Moon, while the Sailors are forced into suffering their nightmares at Adel's hand. Meanwhile, the Quartet plan on capturing Pegasus for themselves. Find out what happens in **Mirrors from Hell!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: WOOOO! I had my prom last night. It was pretty fun. Haha. We burned the city to the ground!!! MWAHAHAAHA! Anyways. Thanks for all the pretty reviews I got for the last chapter. It made me smile! I'm glad that everyone was so happy to see Terra, Lexaeus, Cloud, and Marluxia returning for the epic finale of the rest of the series. WOO! I'm planning on finishing this story arc soon, but I have AP tests this week so......dont push me for updating too fast! OH! And I have Freshmen Orientation for university Friday/Saturday so that's going to delay me a little more. Well, here's the new chapter. Thank my betas for all the hard work they've been doing! you lot better appreciate it. Read and review.**

**Mirrors from Hell:**

There was hardly an ounce of life in Sailor Mini Moon's eyes as he crumbled apart on the ground. His body lay there, limp, with his Golden Dream Mirror floating over him. The Sailors cried out in horror as they rushed towards the boy. Adel and the Amazon Quartet bore wicked grins with their ultimate goals coming closer to blossoming.

Sailor Moon's tears ran free as he went over to Mini Moon.

Adel fired bolts of dark energy at the Sailors from the palm of her hands. She managed to blow them all away for a moment, keeping them away from Mini Moon. "You won't interfere this time, Sailor Soldiers!" shouted the sorceress. "The boy is ours! His Golden Dream Mirror belongs to us now!"

"Go to hell!" Sailor Mini Moon surprised everyone as he began to stir. The boy pulled his body up from the ground with a dazed look in his eyes. He grabbed onto his Dream Mirror, holding onto it tightly. "You won't have my dreams!" he shouted. "You won't hurt Pegasus." He forced his own mirror to return to his body, restoring him of his life. The other Sailors were relieved to see him safe as they sprang back up to their feet and raced towards him.

Adel bit down on her lip as she gathered more energy into her hand. "Foolish brat!" she shouted. The Sailors were reunited for a moment, a moment too long. The sorceress' eyes flashed black, while she tapped into her dark powers. "I am the Sorceress of Force and Energy. You won't outshine me!"

The sorceress fired a tremendous blast of energy from her hands that went towards the Sailors.

Everyone braced themselves for the worst. Sailor Moon tried to project a force field that would be powerful enough to protect them as he held onto Mini Moon. The Sailors all tried to stand up to the impossible might of the sorceress. They just prayed that they would survive this blow.

Luckily for them, a miracle came. Coming from behind them were two objects, flying with incredible speed. They crashed into Adel's attack, shattering apart into tiny molecules of dark energy. The projectiles went flying around the tent before they landed right in front of the Sailors.

Their eyes lit up as they recognized the projectiles to be the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

Applause filled the tent along with the sounds of footsteps. Everyone turned back to see a figure that was covered with a black cloak. His footsteps grew louder as he went towards the Sailors, breaking through their tight circle. He took a step past them, placing his hands over the Keyblades.

"Nice try, but it'll take much more then that to defeat us," said the cloaked figure.

"And who in the world are you?" growled Adel.

He removed his cloak, tossing it high into the air. A sharp gasp escaped the Sailors as they saw the familiar blond spikes and blue eyes. He was smiling like an idiot as he winked at the evil sorceress. "The name is Prince Roxas of the White Moon!" he said, loudly. "I am the Keybearer of the Earth and Moon. In the name of all that is good, I shall punish you."

Roxas pulled his Keyblade up from the ground and, in an instant, transformed into the Keybearer without saying a single word.

Adel glared at the boy, while the Amazon Quartet watched in awe. The Quartet had never encountered the Keybearer before unlike the Amazon Trio. Adel remembered hearing about this boy and was a little surprised to hear he was a prince of the White Moon as well.

The Keybearer turned to his friends with a smile on his face. "I thought you guys could use a couple of hands," he said, cheerfully. "Lucky for you that the true ringmaster is here!" He spun back around and raised the Oathkeeper to his left. He brought his Oblivion up to his right. "Now entering stage left, come on out boys! Now entering stage right, you know the drill!"

Lights flashed from the two entrances as four figures waiting on opposite ends with a rope in hand. The Sailors watched both sides, unable to see what was really going on. The Quartet were struggling as well, but Adel could see everything as clear as day. From the right side, Lexaeus and Cloud came swinging in. From the left side, Terra came swinging with Marluxia holding onto him.

The Sailors of the Outer Planets landed on the stage, leaving the others in total shock.

"You're back!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You're all back."

Sakura and Peruru welcomed Lexaeus and Cloud back, while they took good look at Marluxia and Terra to introduce themselves. Venus was practically jumping for joy as he crashed into Terra. Jupiter tried to smile at Cloud with the blond doing the same, while Mercury played the shy card as he moved away from Lexaeus.

Sailor Mars turned to Marluxia, shaking his head like an idiot. He had to slap himself to regain his composure. "How are you grown up again?" he asked, loudly. "You're supposed to be a baby."

Marluxia smirked at them as he held up his Crystal Change Rod. "I heard you guys were in trouble," he said, simply. "We all have to grow up sometimes." Sailor Mini Moon charged at him with tears running down his cheeks. Marluxia held onto the boy as they were both overwhelmed with joy to see each other again. They remained like that for a moment, both crying in the process

Terra stood forward with his right arm on his waist. His hair blew in the strange breeze that happened to blow in. "We've all returned to help protect Elysion and the White Moon from destruction," he said, strongly. "The Sailor Soldiers of this solar system are reunited once again."

Vaan gulped as him and the other Quartet members hid behind Adel. "I don't like the sound of this," he said, calmly. "Eight of them were bad enough. Now we have four more to deal with."

Lexaeus held his Crystal Change Rod into the air. The Uranus Crystal began to shine as he glared at his foes. "Uranus Crystal Power!" he shouted. He immediately transformed into a Sailor Soldier with the earth and wind blasting around him.

Cloud held his Crystal Change Rod into the air. The Neptune Crystal was shinning, brightly. "Neptune Crystal Power!" he shouted. He transformed into a Sailor Soldier with salt water crashing around him.

Terra brought his Crystal Change Rod into the air. The Pluto Crystal began to shine as brightly as possible. "Pluto Crystal Power!" he shouted. He transformed into a Sailor Soldier with a deadly mist circling around him.

Marluxia brought his Crystal Change Rod into the air. The Saturn Crystal was shinning brightly as he called upon his powers for the first time. "Saturn Crystal Power!" he shouted, loudly. He swung the rod around with his clothes vanishing as a purple ring formed underneath him. Beams of destructive energy rose up around him, transforming him into a Sailor Saturn.

Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto stood beside the newly reborn Sailor Saturn. Of all the Outer Sailors, his uniform had changed the most. The white feathers that he wore on his previous uniform disappeared, creating his shoulder guard. His uniform changed into a deeper shade of purple with more blue in it, the symbol on his choker changed to a heart, and the tie clip changed from a Pure Heart Crystal to a closed heart. He still bore his Silence Glaive, his ultimate weapon.

"I am Super Sailor Uranus!" shouted the largest of the four. "My Guardian Planet is the sky planet Uranus! I shall blast all my foes away with roaring winds and tremendous earthquakes!"

"I am Super Sailor Neptune !" shouted the blond Sailor. "My Guardian Planet is the ocean planet Neptune! I shall drown my foes with the mighty powers of the ocean!"

"I am Super Sailor Pluto!" shouted the Key Staff wielding Sailor. "My Guardian Planet is the distant planet of Pluto! I shall terminate my foes with my mastery over my Sailor powers and the Keyblade!"

"And I am Super Sailor Saturn!" shouted the final boy. "My Guardian Planet is the silent planet of Saturn! I shall exterminate all of my foes with my powers of Destruction for I am the Great Destroyer!"

The Keybearer banged his Keyblades together as he jumped in front of the four. He kept his eyes locked Adel as he felt all the evil energy around her. "Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn are my Sailor Guardians!" he shouted. "Sailor Pluto is my father as well as Sailor Moon's father. We are all bonded by blood and justice. We will all punish you with Planet Power!"

Adel shook the Quartet away from her side as she dropped her staff on the ground. Zircon began to flutter away, while the Amazon Quartet took a few steps forward. "Is that all you have for me?" shouted the sorceress. "A few meaningless speeches aren't enough to scare me!" Her massive muscles began to ripple, while her wings flapped behind her. Tiny particles of magick began to gather around her as she created a red orb of destructive energy in her hands. "ENERGY BOMBER!"

She threw the sphere of chaotic energy at the Sailors, knowing that it would destroy them.

Sailor Saturn broke away from the pack as he swung his hand back. "Saturn Crystal Power!" he shouted. His planet symbol appeared to his hand as swirls of destructive energy gathered around it. He twirled his Silence Glaive around before holding the blade forward. "Saturn Silence Wall!" Adel's attack reached them, but was neutralized by black beams that poured out from Saturn's defensive attack. The boy pushed his glaive forward as he called upon his counterattack. "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

He sliced the sorceress' attack apart, creating chaotic streams of destruction. The attack broke apart and crashed into the stands. Everything began to blow apart with holes forming at the broken ruins of the tent.

Adel and the Quartet disappeared from sight, immediately.

They made the Sailors think that they had won before they made their strike.

A golden and black mirror rose up from behind Mini Moon, catching Sakura and Venus off guard as it nearly knocked them out. They took a step back as Mini Moon turned around to see his reflection. The mirror shinned as it spun around to trap the boy within it's dark confines.

Mini Moon banged on the glass before the mirror was taken into the dark depths of the tent, leaving the Sailors in total shock. Sailor Moon shook his head, unable to believe that this just happen. First the shock of Mini Moon having the Golden Mirror, then his brother and the Outer Sailors returning to fight alongside them, and now Mini Moon was kidnapped by the enemy, again!

This was all happening just too fast for him to keep up.

* * *

The mirror that trapped Mini Moon appeared into the dark depths of Ultimecia's prison. It spat the boy out, dropping him to his knees before shattering apart. The boy was sealed into the dark prison without any chance of escaping. At least, he didn't know that last part, yet.

Sailor Mini Moon got up to his feet and swatted off the dust from his boots. He brushed his hair back as he began to walk down the walkway. He looked around his sides to see if there was any type of exit out there. "Where am I?" he asked, weakly. "I don't like being alone here. I wish the others were here."

The boy kept wandering down the walkway, slowly beginning to worry about his fate. He didn't like being trapped in this place. He just wished there was someone out there to help him like Pegasus. He was surprised to know that he had the Golden Mirror, but in a way he wasn't surprised by this. He knew that he had a deep connection with Pegasus/Hope that exceeded simple love.

He was the priest's keeper.

As he kept on walking, light flashed above his hopeful head. The boy looked up just as the light became the Crystal Carillion. The bell landed in his hand, seemingly coming to his aid when he needed it most. "Pegasus," whispered the boy. "Are you trying to tell me something?" The pink gem at the heart of the golden bell began to blink. Even the bell began to ring softly before getting louder.

Somehow, Mini Moon felt like this was where he was supposed to be. He kept walking forward and kept his eyes out for anything suspicious. The bell's ringing only grew stronger with every step that he took. The bell was ringing louder than anything, which made the boy feel like he had just won the jackpot.

When he turned his neck back, he saw a red cage above him with spiders' webs wrapped around a body. The tiny Sailor's eyes lit up with astonishment as he saw just who was bound in that cage. His heart fluttered with joy as he realized that this was Hope's physical body that he was staring at.

Darkness gathered behind the boy as the wicked sorceress appeared. Her black wings kept flapping behind her with every step that she took. Queen Ultimecia kept walking towards Mini Moon, while the boy remained completely oblivious to her presence.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" said the queen.

Mini Moon spun around to face the queen. His Sailor Weapons immediately appeared in his hands, while the Crystal Carillion melted away. The boy held onto his shield and sword as he took a step away from the queen. "Who are you!" he shouted. He looked at her terrifying appearance, noticing her beastly hands and feet. He was so bizarre by her strange features. It was terrifying to him. "You're her, aren't you? You're Queen Ultimecia."

The queen began to smile as she placed her hand on her waist. Her dark black eyes sparkled with malice as she looked up to Hope. "Yes, I am her," she said, cheerfully. "And you must be the little Keeper of the Golden Dream Mirror that I've been searching for, for so long. It is so good to finally meet you."

"I won't help you!" shouted Mini Moon. "I won't allow you to use me to destroy this world. I will destroy you first."

"How heroic," laughed the queen. "So, a White Moon Prince with a shield and sword thinks he can slay the wicked sorceress?" Her laughter only grew stronger as she faced the tiny Sailor in front of her. His arrogance was enough to make her die from laughter, too bad this prison kept her from doing such a thing. No, King Sephiroth and Queen Serenity made sure that she would be forever entombed here. "Would you like to hear a story, little one? A story about a beautiful queen from the Second Moon."

Mini Moon squinted his eyes at the tyrant, glaring at her with intense hatred.

Queen Ultimecia didn't care though. It's not like she really cared about anything or anyone other then herself in the first place. The boy's needs were of no concern of her own.

A sorrowful expression blanketed the queen's expression as she looked at the depths of her prison. The prison that kept her trapped for centuries. "Long ago, during the Keyblade Wars, there were two Moons that orbited the Earth. The White Moon and a Dark Moon," she told the boy. "The Queen of the Dark Moon was beautiful and worshipped by her subjects, but felt a powerful loneliness. She watched in the distance as the White Moon prospered during this time. Even during this period of war, the White Moon still shined with beauty."

"One day, the queen decided to steal that beauty for herself. She longed to shine in the sunlight where she would reign supreme. That was when she heard of the Golden Crystal that was kept locked away in Elysion. So, she journeyed to the Earth and entered Elysion, where she met a Guardian of the Golden Crystal and his young apprentice, Hope. The queen offered the handsome Guardian and his apprentice the chance to rule at her side with the crystal. However, the Guardian refused and told her that in order to use the crystal's power you must be one of pure heart and pure dreams."

"The crystal attacked the queen as she approached it. She swore revenge against the Guardian and his apprentice. She returned to her Dark Moon that was slowly withering away due to the conflicts of the Keyblade Wars. Eventually, Master Xehanort, the Leader of the Dark Keyblade Masters, convinced her that it would be best if she attacked the White Moon anyway to steal the Moon's power for herself. He even taught her how to control the Nobodies, the shells that were left behind when a person's heart was lost in eternal darkness. When she did, she was sealed away by the King and Queen of the Moon into a mirror to forever remain. However, when a solar eclipse came, her seal was broken and her Dark Moon became the Dead Moon."

Queen Ultimecia smiled, broadly, as she threw her arms into the air. "I was freed from my seals!" she shouted, angrily. Her dark magicks began to swirl around her, while spiders' attacked Mini Moon. The boy was completely tied up around them and was forced into the air. "I shall have my revenge on Queen Serenity and everything she holds dear! My sister won't get away with banishing me. I shall bring her legacy to an end!"

Mini Moon's eyes lit up in fear as he realized that he was related to this horrible woman.

The queen used her magicks to attack Mini Moon, shocking the life out of him until the boy passed out in the process.

* * *

Adel appeared before her queen's mirror, awaiting further instruction.

Queen Ultimecia appeared before her servant once she was done with making her grand nephew suffer a horrible fate. A smile bore on her face as she pushed the boy away from her side and closer to his precious Hope. The queen touched her hand on the glass, while turning her head to the side. "There are more Sailor Soldiers?" said the queen. "How many of them are there now?"

"Eleven if you don't include the tiny one you hold, my queen. Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune , Pluto, Saturn, Sakura, and Elysion," said the sorceress. "We also have a Keyblade Master to contend with."

"I see," said the queen. "Trap them in the labyrinth. Make sure they suffer their worse nightmares for the remainder of eternity."

Adel nodded her head as she immediately went to work on that.

* * *

It was hard to believe that the tent was so much bigger then it seemed on the outside. It felt like they were walking through an endless maze as they pushed through the walls of the massive tent. Walking in this endless mass was starting to piss off the Sailors, but they kept on going anyway to save Mini Moon.

Sailor Moon, Saturn, and Pluto seemed to be the most affected by all of this. Pluto felt like a failure as a grandfather. Sailor Moon was disappointed that he couldn't protect his own son. And Saturn felt guilty that he didn't do more to save the friend that had worked so hard to save his life only months ago.

All and all, they felt like total failures.

Venus nudged Neptune's arm, trying to get the other blond's attention. "So when did you guys get here?" he asked. "I thought you were still partying it up in Hawaii ."

"We felt the world in danger," said Neptune, "so we went to France where we found Roxas and Naminé. We joined up there before making our way over here."

"Cool," said Venus. "Well, it's a good thing that we're all back together. I have a feeling that we're going to need all the help we can get."

Sailor Mars nodded his head as they walked through the animal cages. They were nearing some of the other stage props that the circus used for its performances. "I agree," he said, calmly. "I feel so much dark energy. The spiritual pressure that's building up is driving me insane."

The Keybearer agreed as he kept up with everyone.

Uranus walked near Sailor Mercury and stared at his gentle form, while the boy was busy punching away on his computer. Mercury could feel Uranus' eyes on his body so he purposely walked closer to Jupiter. However, Jupiter knew what Mercury was doing and he wanted no part of that. He walked over to Sakura who was helping Sailor Moon, since he did not want to be part of that drama.

Mercury shook his head as he kept typing away on his computer. Uranus only walked closer to him, which made the boy feel even worse about everything. "There should be an exit down the hall," said Mercury. "It shouldn't be too far."

"I'm sure you're right," said Uranus.

Mercury tried to ignore his former flame as he kept on walking.

Jupiter went over to Venus and Neptune when he saw his blond turn around. Neptune looked into Jupiter's eyes, locking eye contact for a while. A soft smile formed on Neptune 's lip as he turned away from Jupiter. The brunet began to smile as well as he felt hopeful warmth in his chest.

Sailor Moon pulled away from Sakura as they entered a hall of mirror. The others kept on walking, while he checked his reflection in the mirror. He brushed his stray spikes away and wiped away his stupid tears. He hated how weak he felt so badly that it drove him insane.

The boy returned to the others, but his reflection remained in the mirror.

* * *

Adel sat on the floor, surrounded by candlelight and mirrors.

Dark energy gathered around her as she began to conjuror her dark magicks.

* * *

The Amazon Quartet returned to their chamber, after the battle between the Sailors. There was no way that they were getting anymore involved then they already had. Not with those Outer Sailors and Keybearer present. There were just too many of them to fight now. They were like dirty cockroaches, multiplying by the minute.

Reno, Lulu, and Ashe sat on table together with a bored expression on their faces. They looked up to the ceiling when they saw the tent tremble a bit. The Sailors must be doing battle with Adel and her dark magicks for the tent to be that disturbed. Either that or Saturn's attack held some serious whiplash.

"I wonder if we're doing the right thing?" whispered Reno. Ashe and Lulu watched him, curiously, wondering what brought up a sudden change. His red head fell back as he brushed his little ponytail with his nails. "All of this feels so weird. Fighting the Sailors, doesn't it feel wrong to you?"

"It feels strange," admitted Ashe. "But we must remain faithful to our queen. She is the true Queen of the Moon."

Vaan hissed as he pinched his finger with that damn device. The others turned to him and watched him make something from his Amazon Stone. He was playing with some weird device that looked like a cheap, cardboard telescope. "This should do," he said, bitterly. "I wonder if I can get it work now."

"And pray tell, what is that?" asked Lulu.

Vaan held up his invention, presenting it to the others. "This is a dimensional telescope," he said, cheerfully. "With it, we can watch the queen and see what she's doing to that Sailor Mini Moon. And, if it works how I think it will, we can snag Pegasus for ourselves!"

Reno's eyes lit up with joy as he jumped off the table. He had always wanted to hitch a ride on Pegasus. "Do it!" shouted the red head. "Do it!"

"Hold on, monkey!" Vaan raised his arm up to look through the telescope. He could see the blurred image and knew that he needed to use a little more magick to get it working. He clicked on a button to project the image from his telescope. The other members of the Quartet looked at this dimensional window, seeing their beautiful queen with the unconscious boy.

"Nice job," said Ashe. "Now we just need to snag the brat."

Reno held up his Amazon Stone then tossed it into the air. "Leave that one to me!" he said, smiling. "Amazon Magick!" His stone began to glow as it returned to him. Smoke gathered around him, creating a doll version of Mini Moon. The inflatable doll fell to the ground with the youth catching his Stone in the air.

Lulu applauded Reno as Ashe and Vaan picked the doll up. "Excellent," she said to Reno . "Let's swap their places now before Ultimecia has any idea what we're doing."

And they did as told.

Lulu used her magicks to snatch Mini Moon from Ultimecia's prison. Ashe and Vaan quickly placed the doll into the spiders' webs that ensnared the boy. Reno then closed the dimensional window, while the queen was still unaware of what had happened.

The Quartet threw the boy on the ground, coming up with a way to claim Pegasus for themselves.

* * *

The maze of mirrors was too much for them to handle and, eventually, the Sailors found themselves lost in it. The Keybearer remained with the Outer Sailors and Sailor Elysion, but the others were lost in the maze. It was indescribable how it happened. The Keyblade Master understood that it was through the wicked powers of the Dead Moon that it was accomplished though.

"I hate this place," said the Keybearer. "I would so burn this place to the ground if Mini Moon wasn't trapped somewhere."

"You think he'll be in one of the mirrors?" asked Elysion.

Pluto shook his head as he kept on walking. "No, he will be with Ultimecia," he replied. "She has a personal grudge against the Children of the White Moon. Mini Moon will be wherever she is. The question is where that woman is?"

"Let's just hope we find him soon," said Sailor Neptune. "I don't know how long he'll be able to last against the dark queen."

"He'll be fine," said Uranus. "The kid is tough…we'll find him in time."

Saturn stared at his Silence Glaive, holding onto the destructive instrument. He looked at the dozens of mirrors around them and understood what he may have to do. "Let's just hurry up," he told everyone.

If it came down to it, he would use his powers of Destruction to destroy the Dead Moon Circus.

* * *

Sailor Mars found himself surrounded by a dozen mirrors. Him and his reflections looked around their surroundings, wondering what to do next. The red head let out a throaty sigh as he kicked his foot on the ground.

"Damn," he mumbled. "Damn. Where is everyone?"

He was about to start walking when he felt his body unable to move. He noticed how still his reflections looked, unlike his thrashing self. Something wasn't right here. Why weren't his reflections copying him anymore?

The reflections started to laugh on their own as the mirrors dragged closer to Sailor Mars. His reflections were only growing louder and loomed closer with every second that would pass. "Why are you fighting, Sailor Mars?" asked his reflections. "This isn't even what we want. Our dreams are to be a successful businessman. Why are you wasting your time fighting evil when it's not what we want to do?"

Sailor Mars nodded his head as he fell for the hypnotic talk of his reflections.

* * *

Sailor Venus was stuck between two mirrors with his reflections holding onto his hands through the glass. Whatever psychic hold that held on him he didn't like it one bit. He tried to break away from them, but their grip was just too tight to get away from.

"We want to be rock stars!" said the reflections. "Music is our passion. Look what happened to us when we became Sailor V. We had to sacrifice so much, we gave up so much just to fight evil, for what? To be chased away by INTERPOL and have our hearts stomped on by the Dark Agency's minions? It's not fair! Why do we have to give up so much without anyone even saying thank you?"

"You're right," whispered Venus.

His eyes began to glaze over as he listened to everything they said.

* * *

Jupiter had his hand against the mirror, while his reflection looked back at him.

"This isn't the real us," said the reflection. "The real us doesn't like all this fighting. We don't want to be part of the violence. I mean, look at us." The reflection pointed at the Sailor uniform that they were wearing. Jupiter's eyes were locked on the creature as it stared him back in the eyes. "Look how ridiculous we look with this thing on. This isn't the real us."

"We just want to be a cook," said the reflection. "We want to hold Cloud in our arms. We want to be normal, don't we?"

Jupiter nodded his head as he fell for the reflection's words. "We want to be normal," he mumbled. "I just want to be a normal kid."

"Yes, all of this is pointless," said his reflection. "We just want to be a normal boy with normal problems, a normal family, and a normal life."

* * *

Sailor Mercury's reflection had him wrapped around his fingers. Almost literally, the reflection had his arms wrapped over Mercury's chest, holding him closely. Even though this wasn't real, the boy felt like he could feel his reflection touching him.

"Our dreams are to become a doctor!" said the reflection. "Being a Sailor Soldier has only damaged our chances at fulfilling our dreams. I mean, just look what happened to us. Our dreams are shattered. We don't even know what we want anymore. Being a Sailor has ruined our happiness. Just remember what happened with Luxord, with Demyx, with Lexaeus, and with Squall."

The reflection held onto Mercury's chest, holding onto his heart.

"We can't even love someone," whispered his reflection. "We're incapable of ever loving someone."

"I don't deserve to be loved," cried Mercury.

The reflection began to smile as he held onto Mercury all the more tighter.

* * *

Sailor Sakura was suffering just as much as her mirrors kept her trapped by the reflection. She was victim of her nightmares. She was a victim of her fears.

"Do we even deserve any happiness?" asked her reflections. "Just look at Peruru. He has a son, another love. He doesn't even love us anymore. Why should he? We're nothing to him. We are nothing to anyone. We will always be someone's replacement."

Her insecurities ate away at her as she listened to her reflection.

"We replaced Roxas, Naminé, and Richard. We're only their replacements. We're nothing to everyone," shouted her reflections.

"I'm nothing," said Sakura.

* * *

Sailor Moon huffed loudly as he slid down to his ass. His legs were killing him and it was nearly impossible to find his friends. He was beginning to wonder how they were doing. If they were in any kind of danger. He felt just so weak, incapable of protecting those he loved.

Especially Riku and Reks. He was failing to keep them both safe.

"What's wrong, Sailor Moon?" The brunet jumped back onto his feet and spun around to see his reflection smiling at him. He was a little alarmed to see his reflection talking on its own, but he had to admit that this wasn't the strangest thing he's seen. Especially while fighting these circus freaks.

The reflection kept smiling at him. "Are you worried about someone?" asked the reflection. "Who would we be worried about? Everyone is safe. No one needs us to be around. The world would be a better place without us."

"How is that possible?" asked Sailor Moon. "The world needs us to protect it. Without it, the world would've been destroyed ages ago."

"Do you really believe that?" said the reflection. The hypnotic words pierced through Sailor Moon's heart as he really thought about that. Did he really believe in all of this? All of this fighting and destruction and misery? The reflection's hand began to merge free from the mirror, taking the form of Adel's destructive fist.

Sailor Moon was about to lean against the mirror, succumbing to his weakness when a memory pierced through his heart. His Crisis Compact began to shine as the memories of the promise he made to Riku and Mini Moon begging for his help reached his heart. His entire soul began to burst with hope as he jumped away from the mirror.

The reflection returned its hand to the mirror, waiting for the boy to make a move.

"I know what you are," shouted Sailor Moon. "I understand now that you're just a nightmare. And all nightmares need to pushed aside." He removed his tiara from his forehead, turning it into a golden discus. He gathered his Moon powers, while the reflection's eyes widened in horror. "My friends believe in me. My friends are my power! Moon Tiara Master Magic!"

He threw the discus at the mirror, blasting it into Moon dust.

The others heard Sailor Moon's loud declaration and broke free from the mirrors' spells.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Sakura Petal Whip!"

All the mirrors around them began to shatter. The sound of glass breaking filled the air of this wicked labyrinth as the Sailors fought through the wicked spell. Once all the mirrors were gone, the Sailors and Keybearer were all reunited together.

They were reunited, seeing a single mirror.

Sorceress Adel was sitting in her mirror with a wicked scowl in her face. They all began to surround the mirror, waiting for her to come out. Sailor Moon raised his Moon Kaleidoscope to be sure he was ready for whatever she might throw at him. They were all ready to fight the hag until the bitter end.

However, she disappeared from view, leaving behind the image of Sailor Mini Moon and the Amazon Quartet.

They all watched with curiosity, wondering if this was real or another illusion.

* * *

The Amazon Quartet had Mini Moon unconscious on the ground, far away from them. They were all bunched together as they stared at Pegasus that they managed to forcefully summon from the boy. They were dancing around the winged horse as they figured out what they could do now.

"I want to ride him!" shouted Reno .

He threw himself at the horse, but only slipped through the horse. He landed face first on the ground, landing with a loud oomph! The others began to laugh at him, while he moaned in pain.

"Did you forget that he was an illusion?" said Ashe.

"Yes," whimpered Reno .

Vaan pulled his friend back up without any effort. Lulu merely rolled her eyes as she examined the horse with her own eyes. She could sense the level of magicks that surrounded him. Anyone that had enough understanding of the magical arts would be able to see through this veil of magick. That was why she could tell that this projection of Pegasus required a great deal of power.

In order for Hope to tap into this power to project the image of Pegasus, he needed a power source. He would need a source of power that would be able to project the image without a set period of time. That source would be none other then the Golden Crystal of Elysion that their queen so desperately wanted.

Lulu looked at the golden horn on his forehead, thinking she found it. She pointed at the horn and caught the others' attention. "There!" she said, loudly. "There is the Golden Crystal. With it we can do anything."

"That's what the queen is after?" said Ashe.

"Let's get it for her!" said Reno and Vaan.

The Amazon Quartet reached out for the crystal to claim it in the name of her queen. When their hands nearly touched the crystal though, celestial fire began to grow around them. The Quartet screamed as they jumped away room the intensifying flames. As each second passed, the flames only grew stronger and stronger. If they didn't do anything about it soon then the entire tent would go up in flames.

Vaan, Ashe, and Reno turned to Lulu and pointed their fingers at her. "This is your fault!" they shouted together. "Taking the crystal was your stupid idea."

Lulu hissed at all of them as she took out her Amazon Stone. "Just help me put out the fire!" she shouted. She released a stream of icy magick from her Stone, blasting the flames with it. Even with her magick to sooth the flames, they only grew hotter as Pegasus thrashed around the flames.

The others used their Amazon Stones as well to help, but not even that seemed to help.

While they were busy with the fire, Sailor Mini Moon began to stir. The boy could feel the growing fire even from being so far away from them. He picked his head up from the ground and returned to reality when he saw his best friend, Pegasus, trapped in the fire. His eyes lit up in dismay as he saw the flames that only grew stronger, while the Quartet tried to put them out.

Mini Moon jumped onto his feet and ran over to the Quartet. The ribbon around his waist began to trail behind him as he ran closer to the flames. "What did you do to Pegasus?" he shouted. "What did you do to him?"

"We just tried to touch the crystal," said Vaan. "The damn horse went bonkers after that."

"Honest!" said Reno.

Mini Moon shook his head as he saw Pegasus thrash around in the fire. He could tell that this would only get worse unless he did something about it. "Focus your spells on one spot!" he ordered the Quartet. They all gave him the "you're not the boss of me" look, but Mini Moon returned a vicious glare at them. They gulped in fear as they did as told.

A pathway began to open up, which the boy took advantage of.

Sailor Mini Moon raced through the fire as he ran to Pegasus' aid. The boy crossed through the celestial fires, while running his heart out. He threw himself at the illusion of Pegasus and made Pegasus solid for a few moments.

The winged horse continued to throw himself everywhere as he tired to escape the fire. The Amazon Quartet watched the boy as he tried to soothe the horse. He placed his hands on Pegasus' face, whispering to him that it would be alright. The Quartet watched the boy and felt moved by his purity and kindness.

The Quartet did everything they could to keep the fire away from Mini Moon and Pegasus.

Mini Moon held onto Pegasus' face with a smile forming on his lips. "Please Pegasus," he whispered. "You're not in danger. We're safe. We'll be just fine now." Pure light began to rush out of his Crisis Compact, releasing a blinding light from it. The light touched the Golden Crystal on Pegasus' forehead and the two began to react together.

The flames began to subside until they smoothed out completely.

The boy spun around to smile at the Amazon Quartet and thank them for their help. Before the boy could say anything though, the moment of peace was interrupted by a dark voice. "Amazon Quartet!" shouted Adel. The sorceress could be seen floating above the ceiling with dark energy swirling around her.

Four gulps escaped the quartet as they faced their angry supervisor.

Four mirrors rose up and smacked the Amazon Quartet, trapping them inside.

* * *

The Sailors watched in absolute horror as Adel captured Mini Moon, once more realizing that it wasn't an illusion.

The boy tried to fight his way out, but the sorceress was too powerful. She tied him up with more spiders' webs, while the illusion of Pegasus just watched. Dark magicks entered the boy's body and forced his Dream Mirror out from him. Pegasus returned to the mirror in a flash then Mini Moon was trapped in a mirror again and dragged away into the dark prison.

Sailor Moon smashed his fist against the mirror, angrily. "NO!" he cried out. A crack formed on the mirror before it completely shattered. He completely collapsed onto his knees as he clung onto his Crisis Compact.

The others gathered around him, trying to calm their broken leader.

* * *

Floating in the space of Oblivion was the Amazon Quartet. They were all trapped within mirrors with their bodies in awkward positions. Vaan and Ashe only had their torsos freed, while their legs were trapped in the mirrors. Lulu and Reno only had half of their bodies since their other side was stuck in the mirrors. They floated in this empty space, knowing that they were a hundred percent screwed.

Vaan had his arms crossed over his chest as they continued to float into nothing. He was fuming and had been fuming since Adel trapped them in this Cosmic Hell. "This totally sucks!" he shouted, angrily. "I can't believe that she just did this to us. After everything we've done. We just wanted to have a little fun."

"Adel wouldn't know fun if it slapped her across the face," said Ashe. "I'm starting to side with Reno on this one, guys. Fighting against the Sailors felt wrong. When we were working with that small one…it felt…right."

"I know what you mean!" said a cheerful Reno . "Everytime Adel sent us out on missions, it felt weird. When we were working with Mini Moon to put out the fire, everything just seemed to connect. I felt like I had a real purpose in life."

Lulu wanted to nod her head, but half of it was stuck in the mirror. So she settled for waving her free hand to catch their attention. "Yes, it felt right to work with him," she said, loud enough for them all to hear. "It's clear to me that we've been fighting on the wrong side. The first thing we need to do is find a way out of here, and second we must find the Sailors and offer our services to them."

"Do you really think they'll trust us?" asked Vaan. "After everything we've done?"

"I hope so," said Lulu.

The Quartet continued to drift off into silent oblivion, unaware of the symbols that began to glow on their foreheads.

* * *

On the next chapter, the Sailors take on Adel with full force, while the Amazon Quartet try to free themselves from Oblivion. Meanwhile, the wicked queen restores Hope to life in order to steal the Golden Crystal from him. The very dreams of the people on Earth are in danger, in a way that would leave Freddy jealous! Find out what happens in **Freeing the Quartet.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: I hate to tell you guys this, but we're nearing the very end of the Draems Arc!!!! After this chapter, there's only three more chapters left! I Know! It's so amazing and like shocking! Our journey is nearing its end. *SNIFFLE* I'm almost sad to see it go. Oh well. There's always the awesome Stars Arc! Read and review!**

**Freeing the Quartet: **

_In the not so distant past, Queen Ultimecia remained bound into her Dark Mirror for an untold amount of time. Over a millennia alone had to have past since she was sealed away by her own sister, Queen Serenity. Yes, she remembered how her younger sister locked her away into Hell with the help of her husband, King Sephiroth. _

_The Royalty of the White Moon banished her to a fate worse then death, forever to remain entombed in the depths of space._

_However, her mirror found an asteroid to make home. Then came the call of innocent children, which roused her from her eternal sleep. The first sign of her sister's seals breaking was upon her._

_Four, innocent children ran through the empty asteroid, playing and laughing with joy. They too were destined for an eternal sleep, but the destruction of The Seeker of Darkness was powerful enough to wake them up. Lulu, Ashe, Vaan, and Reno had prematurely woken up from their long slumber._

_Lulu, Ashe, and Vaan were running away from Reno, while he struggled to keep up with his companions. _

_They were all dressed in SeeD uniforms with the girls varying differently then the boys. The girls had a black skirt instead of pants like the boys did. Their shoulder pads, also, weren't as prominent as the boys, but they did have a tie like they did. The four of them bore the same symbol on their left breast, which were three Crescent Moons locked together._

"_Hurry up, Reno!" shouted Ashe. "You're taking too long."_

_Reno stumbled over something and landed on his stomach. He scraped his knees in the process with pain screaming throughout him. "Owie!" cried the boy. "That really hurt!"_

"_Cheer up, big baby." Vaan stood over him and laughed at him a bit. However, instead of making fun of him, Vaan crouched down to his knees to face Reno. He held out his hand to him, beginning to smile on the process. "Let me help you up," he said, cheerfully. "We can play another game so you won't get hurt again."_

"_Thank you," whispered Reno._

_Lulu smiled at them, cheerfully, enough as she noticed what Reno tripped over. She leaned over to the side to see what he tripped over was a mirror-like object. "What is that thing?" she said, softly. Lulu went over to the mirror and pulled it up from the ground. When she did, they all looked over to see the mirror for themselves. "This thing looks so ancient. I wonder how long it's been here."_

"_Forever?" said Ashe._

_The dark glass on the mirror began to glow, alerting the young quartet to a sense of danger. They weren't sure if the mirror was a sign of their doom or just a warning of things yet to come. They couldn't see the evil sorceress trapped in the mirror, but they could feel her Power locked away._

_Queen Ultimecia's mirror began to float on its own, while the queen felt her first sign of freedom. Yes, she knew she would be freed from her prison soon. "Hello, my children," the queen said, pleasantly. "I've been listening to your joyous laughter. It woke me from my long sleep."_

"_Forgive us, ma'am," said Lulu. "We didn't mean to wake you."_

"_I'm glad that you did though," said Ultimecia. "You see, I am in need of your help, and I know you will need my help. If you can help free me from the prison that my 'evil' sister locked me away in then I will grant you eternal youth."_

_The quartet gasped as they listened to the dark queen, unaware of her true, diabolical intentions. _

_Four, dark globes appeared from her mirror then took the form of the Amazon Stones that they would use to serve their dark queen._

* * *

Floating on the edge of Oblivion was the Amazon Quartet. They remained trapped in the dark mirror, while they reminisced about their first encounter with the true Queen of the White Moon and learned of the evil pretender's servants, the Sailor Soldiers. The so-called Champions of Truth and Justice were really evil warriors who dethroned their beautiful queen then locked her away within a mirror. They wouldn't allow such evil to go unpunished.

They understood that they wronged their beautiful queen by trying to steal Pegasus from her, but they were unsure if their queen would forgive them.

"She'll free us. She won't free us," chanted Lulu. The dark witch was busy plucking out the petals of a flower she summoned. She threw the petals into the edge of the abyss, while she kept on plucking away. "She'll free us. She won't free us." She plucked the final petal with a minimal amount of joy. "She'll free us."

Vaan shook his head, while more of his torso sunk into the mirror. He pushed himself back out, hardly struggling a bit. "Get it through your head, Lu," said the young man. "The queen isn't going to bust us out of here. She is royally pissed off at us. I would be too if we tried to take Pegasus from her."

Reno wanted to disagree as he pushed a leg out from the mirror. He suffered a bit of whiplash though with his head getting stuck in the glass. "Queen Ultimecia will free us though!" he argued. "She's not a mean hag like Adel is. The queen loves us. We're her favorite subjects. She even told us so."

"We'll get out of here," said Lulu.

"Not really," interrupted Ashe. She pulled out her Amazon Stone, freeing herself from the mirror prison. "Getting out of here isn't the hard part." Once her body was free, she had to grab hold of the mirror before she fell into the dark abyss. She cut it a little too close though, but she saved herself from the eternal misery of this Hell of Hells. "It's the falling part that's the problem."

"We just have to believe in our queen," said Reno.

"Yeah," disagreed Vaan, "a lot of good it's done us, so far."

The quartet continued to float within the edge of the dark abyss, losing all hope.

* * *

Riku was in terrible pain as he twisted and turned in bed. The Moon Cats sat on a chair that Aqua placed by his bedside, watching his agony. They felt guilty about not being able to do more to help him. If only the Sailors would hurry and destroy the Dead Moon Circus before Riku's heart gave up fighting.

Diana meowed, weakly, as she watched his suffering. "My poor, future King Endymion," she whimpered. "Why does this have to happen to him? Why must he suffer so much?"

Artemis sighed as she looked out of his open window curtains. The Dark Crescent Moon was prominently shinning over them as the entire city was blanketed in webs. "This has to do with his psychic connection to the Earth," said the cat. "His duties as the Earth's prince are making him vulnerable to the Dead Moon's attack."

"You know," said Luna, "I remember King Ventus telling me about a story about Queen Ultimecia. He told me that this woman was the queen of a Dark Moon that orbited around the Earth to maintain balance. In the middle of his eighth birthday, the same day he was coroneted as a formal prince, Queen Ultimecia attacked his party with an army of Nobodies. Queen Serenity was serving as the Moon's Keyblade Master, while King Sephiroth served as a general in a Galactic Army against Master Xehanort. They banished her into the dark depths of the universe and sealed her away with eternal seals."

"I remember that story," said Artemis. "She was supposed to be locked away forever. I remember King Ventus was shaken up by this after he learned that this woman was his mother's older sister. It pained him to know that his own family tried to kill him and his parents."

Riku kept on crying in pain, while the cats flinched at his suffering.

The Sailors were going to be fighting for more then just their survival against this maniacal foe.

* * *

Queen Ultimecia stared at Sailor Mini Moon's broken body with much glee. She was ecstatic to her youngest nephew's suffering, especially since she knew that he was the great-grandson to her dear sister. It made her revenge all the sweeter as she prepared to take over this miserable planet then the entire universe.

"Now, hand over the Golden Dream Mirror, midget!" growled the queen.

The spiders' webs that were wrapped around Mini Moon's body began to fade away. He was turned so his chest was floating upward, while his back was hovering over the walkway. A beam of dark light came down from the sky and pierced the boy's body. He immediately woke up, only to let out a horrifying scream as his body was being torn apart by the queen's malice.

Ultimecia only laughed at his suffering, while Mini Moon begged for the pain to stop.

Nothing would stop her until she had what she wanted though.

A golden sphere slowly began to rise out of his body. The added pain of his Dream Mirror leaving his body only made the process all the more unbearable for the boy. His tears were flowing freely and his suffering knew no bound. Eventually, the beam faded away and the Golden Dream Mirror was freed once more.

The queen had the first thing she wanted. Now, she only needed to call on a "special" friend of hers. "Come on out, Pegasus," said the queen. "Come out of the mirror if you don't want your little friend to be slaughtered brutally." She raised her hand up into the air, bringing down the cage that trapped Hope. All the pieces were coming together, slowly, but surely. "I have your body. Now, all I need is the heart."

Light flashed from the mirror as Pegasus appeared. The horse stood on the walkway, glaring at the wicked sorceress. Ultimecia shattered the cage that trapped Hope's body with his naked body descending to the path. His priestly robes returned to clothe him, while the horn on his head turned black.

The queen stared at Pegasus, watching the hateful red eyes for herself. This made the process all the more enjoyable for her. She would break the horse's spirit so she could get what she wanted. "Return to your body now, Pegasus!" shouted the queen. "Become Hope once more, otherwise, Mini Moon will become just a page in the history books."

Pegasus flinched as he turned to see Mini Moon's broken body. The boy looked so pathetically weak, while he cried for Pegasus not to listen to her. However, Pegasus knew that the queen wasn't playing around with them. He knew that he must do what she asked.

So he charged after his own body, his Pegasus disguise began to fade away. Golden waves of light entered Hope's body with a sharp gasp escaping the human body. Hope threw his chest into the air with the black horn on his head turning a bright gold. His emerald eyes opening for the first time in months, while he took in that first breath as well.

Queen Ultimecia began to smile with joy as another item was checked off her list. She had Hope awake, now all she needed was to take the Golden Crystal. She would get that easily enough since they were in her dark domain this time.

Hope was too quick to get up on his feet though. He brushed his blond hair off his white collar as he glared at the wicked queen. The golden horn on his head began to shine with minimal light, while he raised his youthful fists up. The light of the crystal was powerful enough to blind the queen, forcing her to cower away. "I won't tell you again, Ultimecia," said the high priest, "you can't lay your hands on the Golden Crystal. As my predecessor told you, your wickedness can't use the crystal. Only beautiful dreams may access the full power of the Golden Crystal, not your wicked dreams!"

"Then die!" shouted the queen.

She released a psychic blast of energy that pushed the High Priest of Helios away.

Mini Moon threw his weakened body up in order to catch Hope. He wrapped his arms around Hope's battered body for dear life. "Hope!" cried the boy. "Please be alright."

"You're squeezing me too hard!" cried Hope.

The boy gulped as he freed Hope from his grip. He hadn't noticed that the priest was turning purple by just how hard he was squeezing him. That was his bad. "I'm sorry, Hope!" he said, weakly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hope picked his head up from Mini Moon's lap with a soft smile on his face. He touched the boy's cheek, stroking it gently. "It's alright, Reks," he said, proudly. His smile seemed to be worth a million dollars as he felt his heart beat louder then it has before. He had never realized just how beautiful the boy was until this very moment.

A tear began to swell in the boy's eyes as his heart fluttered with joy. "That's the first time you said my name," whispered the Sailor. He placed his hand over Hope's hand, feeling his flesh for the first time. He was beginning to understand how Sora could be so obsessive over Riku. The happiness that Hope brought him was just so outstanding. "I like how you say my name."

"Too bad it will be the last!" Queen Ultimecia attacked them both again. She brought a spider's web down from the crystal ceiling of her prison, which landed above the boys. They were wrapped up in the sticky mess before she manipulated it enough to wrap around their bodies. "If I can never have the Golden Crystal then you two will never be together. I will make sure that you suffer forever!"

The two were slowly pulled away from each other, but they clung onto each other's hands for dear life.

"I won't let you go, Reks!" shouted Hope. "I'll find a way to keep us both safe."

"I know you will!" cried Mini Moon.

She pulled the young lovers away in the end and threw them away from the walkway.

* * *

The Sailors and Keybearer wandered into the depths of the circus tent, after escaping the horrible mirrors. For most of them, having to face their worst nightmares was horrible enough without the added insult of watching Mini Moon being tortured by their circus enemies. Sailor Moon was able to pull himself back together, but he was still shaken to see his son's suffering and feel his boyfriend's heartache from across town.

They were all ready to inflict pain upon their foes.

Eventually, they arrived into a dark chamber that was illuminated by a ring of candles that were lit with red flames. As they began to walk to the ring, they felt no heat from the candles that they passed. It was odd, but they had gotten used to the Dead Moon's tricks after battling them for months now.

Sailor Moon stood beside the Keybearer as they led their entire party.

A cloud of smoke rose up from the ground with the towering sorceress arriving to challenge her foes. Adel began to grin, while she firmly held onto her staff and her dark tattoos formed her wings. None of them spoke a word to each other as the Sailors geared up for battle as well.

They were all ready to end this.

"Do you really wish to challenge me?" said Adel. She stomped the heel of her foot onto the ground, causing the ground to shake around them. The Sailors and Keybearer kept their ground though as they faced the horrible woman. Adel only laughed at them, while Zircon began to fly away from the staff. "The true Majesty of the Moon won't like this at all."

Sailor Moon took a step forward as he swung his arm back. The Lunar Kingdom Keyblade began to appear in his hands, which the Sailor/Keyblade Master used as his weapon of choice for this battle. "Are you talking about me?" said the brunet Sailor. "If you're speaking to me then that's Neo-King Ventus, you villainous hag!"

"That's right!" shouted the Keybearer. He brought his Keyblades together to create a brief flash of light. His threw the blades back as he moved to stand beside his older brother. "You'd better show some respect!"

Adel only laughed more at the boys' arrogance, while the rest of the Sailors and Keybearer stood by his side. "You really don't want to play with me, children," she said, wickedly. "I am a part of the beautiful Queen Ultimecia! Her great Power is my Power!" Her body began to shake with negative energy beginning to rise from her. The Sailors took a brief step back, entering the circle of candles. The flames began to rise with multiple clones of Adel coming to life.

They were completely surrounded by wicked clones of the wickedly evil sorceress. At least three dozen copies of Adel were standing around them with more forming in each passing second. The numbers were only rising without any signs of stopping. However, they weren't about to let the numbers scare them away.

The Keybearer aimed his Oathkeeper at a group of clones. "Holy!" he shouted, proudly. Orbs of white magick began to gather around a few clones before they were blasted with holy light. That group of clones faded into nothing.

Sailor Saturn twirled his Silence Glaive around as he gathered the powers of a Super Sailor Soldier. He sliced the glaive through the air, aiming the tip of the blade at more clones. "Mega Saturn Fatal Crest!" he shouted. A bolt of destructive energy fired from the tip of the blade. An explosion went off with a group of Adel's clones disappearing from view.

Sailor Mercury held up his supercomputer as he began to analysis the situation. He knew that Adel would only create more clones until they were too exhausted to fight anymore. Then she would make her final strike and destroy them in an instant. To prevent this from happening, they had to find the real Adel and blast her.

"Sakura Petal Whip!" Sailor Sakura cracked her pink whip at three clones. The petal whip blew the clones away, turning them into a pile of ash.

"Moon Shinning Radiance!" shouted Sailor Moon. He blasted away at a group, turning them into moon dust with the Keyblade's power.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars fired a single arrow, which pierced through a group of clones. He burned them away into nothing but a bad memory.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter spun around to blast even more clones with his electrified bark. The lightning bullets their part, blasting her clones into nothing.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus kissed his explosive bomb away to blow clones up without hesitation. The bomb went off, creating a lovely trail of hearts in the process.

"Elysion Archaic Seal!" Sailor Elysion used his attack to blast the nightmare clones away from the Sailors. He used his symbolic magick to dispose of every clone that got in his way.

However, with every clone that was destroyed, more gathered in its place.

Now there were over six dozen Adel clones.

Sailor Uranus threw himself forward, pushing all the others out of his way. "Allow us to end this!" he shouted. He turned to face Pluto for a moment, nodding his head at him. Pluto returned the gesture as he took a step forward as well. Uranus threw his palm back with his planet symbol appearing on his hand with swirls of wind and rocks wrapping around it. "Uranus Crystal Power!"

Sailor Pluto sent his Key Staff away for a moment as he prepared to attack as well. He brought his hand down with his planet symbol appearing on his palm. "Pluto Crystal Power!" Swirls from a deathly mist began to gather as he tapped into his new powers.

Uranus raised his arms into the air as he gathered his new powers. The wind was howling around him with boulders rising up from the ground to condense at the center, forming a powerful shield. "Uranus Space Turbulence!" he shouted. The energy exploded on him as he fired multiple beams of deadly light from his shield, directly at the clones. At the center of every beam was a rock with wind swirling around it as it raced around like a meteor.

Pluto brought his Keyblade, Gaia Bane, to his side for the first time in ages. The gold and blue Keyblade reacted to its Master's needs. "Pluto Black Volley!" he shouted. He held his Keyblade up as he gathered dark energy at the tip. The teeth of the Keyblade began to shine before he swung it forward, firing the dark bullets at his foes.

Their attacks blew most of the clones away, leaving behind only two dozen.

The clones all began to laugh as another two dozen was born. The dark laughter of Adel and her cones filled the air, which only filled the Sailors with more dread as they tried to think of a way to defeat her. At this rate, they were royally fucked by this evil hag.

"Ultima!" shouted Adel and her clones.

Pluto switched his Keyblade for his Key Staff. He quickly removed the Garnet Orb from the staff as he realized what spell the dark sorceress was about to cast. He threw the orb into the air as he called upon its protective powers. "Garnet Ball!" he shouted, loudly. A dome of protective energy gathered around him and the others.

Stars began to explode all around them with a flash of destructive light gathering. The Sailors and Master shielded their eyes from the bright magick as they feared for their lives. An explosion went off, shattering the protective barrier that Pluto placed around them.

They dropped to their knees with the clones only growing in number.

"You can't defeat the Dead Moon!" shouted Adel and the clones. "We are ETERNAL!"

Sailor Moon had to disagree as he forced himself back up. The other Sailors were all on their knees as they watched their leader rise. The brunet pushed himself to keep going with the Keyblade shinning with power. "You're not eternal!" he shouted. "Malice shall always bow down to the Eternity that is Kindness!"

Sailor Mercury began to beam with joy as his analysis was complete. "I found her!" he shouted to everyone. He jumped back on his feet with Sailor Neptune rising beside him. He just loved being so smart sometimes. It really paid off, especially in moments like these. The computer showed that the real Adel had Zircon with her unlike all the clones which had no Zircon. "We need to blast away her fire. Look for the fire."

Sailor Neptune began to smile as he realized just how much fun he was about to have. He turned to Mercury, placing his hand on his frail shoulder. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun," he said, cheerfully. "Care to join me in toasting this bitch?"

"It would be my pleasure," said Mercury. He closed his supercomputer and stuffed that in the pocket of his shorts. He gathered his Sailor powers to summon his icy harp. Plucking away at the strings, he gathered the icy water to bend to his will. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The blond headed Sailor threw his hand back with the Neptune symbol appearing at his hand. Swirls of salt water began to shine as he called upon his new powers. "Neptune Crystal Power!" Ocean water began to spin around his body until it reached his arm, forming a violin. He began to play on the aquatic strings as he unleashed his new ability. "Neptune Submarine Violin Tide!" he shouted. A roaring tide blew out from the violin, slowly, rising with power.

The Sailors with dominion over water had striked the real Adel with their aquatic powers.

Adel's clones instantly shattered into pieces, while the sorceress howled in pain. The chilling water did more harm then any of them could've expected. Mercury and Neptune were smiling with joy though since they brought down the evil bitch with their combined power.

Neptune grabbed onto Mercury's hand, holding onto it tightly. "Now that's Sailor Power!" he shouted.

* * *

Vaan held up his Amazon Stone to check out how things were in the outside world. The others gathered around him to see what was happening as well. Boy were they surprised to see the Sailor Soldiers battling it up against Adel.

"Kick her ass!" shouted Reno.

"Dude, they just did," said Ashe.

The Amazon Quartet watched as Adel had her ass handed to her by Sailor Mercury's brain and attack, and Sailor Neptune's new attack. They were sure that Adel was surprised to see her clones being destroyed and her plot failing to defeat the Sailors. It only made their stay in Oblivion all the more enjoyable for them.

"When will Adel learn that you can't stop the power of young dreamers?" said Vaan.

"Nothing can stop the beautiful dreams of a young dreamer," said Lulu.

The Quartet applauded the Sailors' victory over the old sorceress when they were pulled out of Oblivion by a mystical force.

* * *

Adel was on her knees, still panting for air. She was holding onto her staff to support her colossal weight from collapsing completely. "That hurt, you stupid bastards!" she said, bitterly. The sorceress began to rise, carrying her injured carcass around. "I think we're even now. I zapped you, you zapped me. Fair is fair."

"We're not even close!" shouted Sailor Saturn. "You need to pay for what you did to Sailor Mini Moon."

"We will keep fighting you until you're finished!" shouted Sailor Elysion.

Adel groaned as she realized just how stubborn these children were. How she hated children, she wished that Ultimecia got rid of the lot of them. Well, at least she gave her specific instructions to destroy the Sailors and the traitorous Amazon Quartet.

Speaking of the Amazon Quartet, Adel used her dark magicks to pull them out from their oblivion for one last mission.

A mirror rose up from the ground and shattered with an instant. The Amazon Quartet came out of the mirror, screaming in shock. They landed on their asses with their Amazon Stones floating above their heads. The Sailors and Keybearer were just as surprised to see them as the Quartet were to be free from their prison.

The Quartet got back on their feet though and claimed their Stones back.

Reno threw his red hair back as he jumped around with joy. He clung onto his Amazon Stone, while his suit began to fall off his lean shoulders. "That was wicked!" said Reno. "We should do that again."

"Shut up, monkey boy!" said Ashe. She swatted him at the back of the head, ending his jumping. Reno began to pout, while Ashe simply turned the other cheek on him.

Vaan turned to Adel, seeing just how beaten she looked. That was more then enough to bring a smile to his face. "Look who got her ass whopped!" he shouted. "Do you still think you can take over the world and defeat the Sailors? Not so easy, ain't it?"

Lulu started to laugh at Adel and her suffering, along with the others. She spun her Amazon Stone on her fingertips, while she watched a replay of Neptune and Mercury blasting Adel. "When will you learn that young dreamers are unstoppable?" she asked. "You can't be the power we have, you crone. Ugly, old dreams are the worst, while beautiful, young dreams are the best."

"Young dreams, huh?" said Adel. The sorceress rose back to her feet with twisted wings springing to life. Her massive muscles began to ripple as she summoned the full extent of her magical abilities. "Then I'll just use that power for myself!" Black tentacles flew out from the tips of her wings and swirled all around the room. The Sailors and Keybearer were spared from her wrath, but the Quartet weren't so fortunate.

The Quartet were completely tied up by the sorceress and were electrocuted on the spot. They howled in utter pain, while the Sailors were forced to just watch. Adel's laughter filled the air as the electrical current went from the Quartet to herself. It was so obvious what she was doing that Mercury didn't have to say a word.

"She's stealing their power!" shouted Venus.

"We have to stop her!" shouted Sakura.

"I'm open to suggestions," said Mars.

"We blast her to hell!" said Jupiter.

They were gearing up to release their attacks when Pluto got in the way. He slammed his Key Staff into the ground, shaking his head at them. "Don't do it," he warned. "If you attack them then you'll only seal their fate. They won't survive the aftershock."

"How do we save them then?" asked Sailor Elysion.

Before anyone could come out with a solid plan, Sailor Moon charged in like a mad bull. He was shouting at the top of his lungs as he threw himself at the black tentacles that had the Quartet tangled up. Everyone watched in shock as Sailor Moon tried to rip the Quartet free from Adel's wicked trap.

Tears swelled up in the Quartet's eyes as they watched this.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ashe. "We're your enemies."

"You should want us dead," said Vaan.

Sailor Moon shook his head as he tried to pull the tentacles off. He used every bit of strength he had just to fight the current that was trying to shock him to death. "I don't want you dead!" he said. "I can tell you're not inherently evil, just like the Amazon Trio. I can see the inner good within you! I saw how you helped Mini Moon. I know that there is some good in you. And anyone with an ounce of good within them doesn't deserve to be killed!"

"The inner good?" said Reno.

A black tentacle came out from nowhere and striked Sailor Moon in the back, shocking the life out of him. Sailor Moon howled in pain with the Super Sailor being carelessly tossed aside. A black spot appeared on the back of his vest as he was tossed across the room. Sailor Pluto caught his son though just in time before he had a heavy landing.

Sailor Mercury began to scan for a solution, hoping to find one before it was too late. He could see that Adel was growing too powerful with every bit of strength she sapped out of the Amazon Quartet. Now, he just needed to find out how to severe that power source without killing the Quartet.

Once again, Mercury just proved how much of a genius he was by finding the power source.

"Amazon Quartet!" shouted Mercury. "You must destroy your Stones! That's how Adel will kill you. You must destroy them before she can steal all your power."

"We can't!" shouted Lulu. "If we do that then we lose our youth. The purpose of the Amazon Stones is to protect our dreams. That's the reason why Queen Ultimecia kindly gave them to us. She saved us."

"Fools!" laughed Adel. "You are just an instrument for the queen. She has ordered your execution and I shall carry out those orders!"

"What!" shouted the Quartet.

Adel only laughed as she told them the truth, of how Queen Ultimecia was tired of their insubordination.

Sailor Moon pulled his tired head away from Sailor Pluto's chest, seeing the pain in the Quartet's eyes. He could tell just how badly they were wrapped up in the Dead Moon's lies. He could see the innocent children locked away. "You don't need those Stones!" he shouted to them. "You don't need them to protect your dreams. Your dreams belong to you, you have the power to do with them as you please. Even if you grow up and your dreams change, they're still yours! You can fight with us, if you want."

"You can be part of the solution!" said Sailor Pluto. "You were never meant to be part of the Dead Moon. Now, protect your dreams by destroying your Amazon Stones and riding yourselves of all that evil!"

"NO!" interrupted Adel. "Don't destroy your Stones! Feed me with more power."

That was the last straw. If they were going to be charged with insubordination then they weren't changing their ways for Adel. There was no way they were going to let her win, nor were they going to let anyone else suffer because of them. "GO TO HELL, ADEL!" shouted the Quartet.

The Amazon Quartet threw their Amazon Stones to the ground, shattering them into pieces.

Adel was lost as her dark tentacles began to crumble into nothing with the Amazon Quartet now free from the Dead Moon's control. The Quartet were exhausted, but they still found enough strength to stand alongside along the Sailor Soldiers. The sorceress didn't like the looks of this at all.

Before anymore could be done, Adel fled from the chamber.

* * *

Queen Ultimecia had Hope suspended beside her, in the depths of her prison. A smile was beaming on her face as she stared at the young guardian's flawless skin. "I gave you the chance to join me," she said, calmly. "I offered you the chance to rule beside me as my son. You refused me though. You sided with the White Moon." She hissed at Mini Moon that was floating in the distance.

"Shut up, you evil hag!" shouted Sailor Mini Moon.

The queen rose her hand, smacking the boy across the face with a psychic blast. Mini Moon's neck turned to the side with the sound of a crack being heard. Hope flinched for the boy, glaring at the wicked queen and her cruelty.

Ultimecia began to laugh as she leaned in to touch his cheek. "Don't give me that look, Hope," she said. "I just might have to cut that pretty face of yours." Her beastly nails touched his soft flesh, making him flinch. A wicked laughter escaped her as she stared at the Golden Crystal on top of his head that she so desperately craved.

Yes, the crystal would be hers now and no one could stop her.

The queen wrapped her claws around Hope's horn, gripping it tightly. Hope began to gulp in pain as the queen tugged at it as she tried to remove it by force. His pain filled the air with the queen showing no mercy, while golden light filled the room.

It took only a moment before the queen removed the golden horn from Hope's head. Mini Moon's screams filled the air as he watched Hope's body going limp. He collapsed to the ground with his shaggy hair covering his anguished face. Tears began to flow freely from the boy's face as he called for Hope.

Hope never heard him though. The last Guardian of the Golden Crystal began to fade away from existence, into the warm embrace of the Goddess. Hope's existence came to an end with the Golden Crystal now in Queen Ultimecia's possession.

The remains of Hope's horn shattered into pieces. A golden lotus rose up from the palm of Ultimecia's hand, floating into the air. The queen watched with delight as the lotus blossomed with a golden diamond taking form.

"Yes, the Golden Crystal of Elysion is mine!" laughed the queen. "Its power is mine!"

"NO!" cried Sailor Mini Moon.

"Silence!" shouted Ultimecia.

She used the power of the Golden Crystal to strike the boy down, silencing him in the process.

* * *

Adel arrived to the chamber where her queen's mirror resided in. When the Quartet destroyed their Amazon Stones, they severed Adel from a great source of power. This funnel led to her losing most of her powers in the process. Had she stayed any longer, the Sailors would've overpowered her within an instant.

The queen would understand and come to her aid as she always had.

However, Queen Ultimecia was less then amused when she finally appeared before her loyal servant. Without Adel even noticing it, the queen held the Golden Crystal, tightly, in her hands. Adel was groveling at her knees as she prepared to hear her queen's wrath.

"Just how loyal are you to me, Adel?" asked the queen.

"Immensely so, my queen," said Adel. "My greatest joy in life is seeing you everyday in this mirror."

"And have you realized just how miserable I've been in this mirror?" said the queen. The sudden outburst caught Adel by shock as she looked up to face her. Ultimecia was far from pleased as she glared daggers at Adel. The Queen of the Dead Moon kept her eyes locked on her pathetic servant.

Adel finally noticed the Golden Crystal in her hand, realizing what must have just happened. "You took the Golden Crystal from Hope," she said with joy. "Now we can destroy the Sailor Soldiers and Amazon Quartet."

"Not just yet," said Ultimecia. "First, I need to dispose of some other garbage."

Ultimecia took a step forward, placing her body against the glass of the mirror. Adel gulped in terror as she watched what was about to happen. Slowly, Ultimecia began to force herself through the mirror that kept her locked away for so long. The queen began to force her way to freedom with the Golden Crystal granting her the power to do so.

The glass of the mirror shattered as Ultimecia was truly free. Her wicked laughter filled the air as she raised her Golden Crystal up into the air. "It's time to dispose of you, Adel!" she shouted. "I wish I could say it was nice knowing you, but it wasn't!"

Adel howled in utter agony as Ultimecia used the powers of the Golden Crystal to destroy the sorceress with one blow.

Queen Ultimecia kept laughing with sheer joy as she took in a breath of fresh air.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Riku threw his chest into the air as he felt a horrible pain stabbing him in the heart. He was forced into waking up with a piercing scream escaping his lungs in the process. His cries of pain flooded the entire room, making the Moon Cats panic. Aqua and Naminé came running into the room to see this.

Riku's pain only grew louder as the symbol of Earth/Elysion appeared to his forehead, signifying the planet's near destruction.

Outside the window, the Dark Moon completely eclipsed the Sun, further revealing the destruction of Earth.

* * *

The Sailor Soldiers and the Keybearer ran away from the chamber after feeling a wicked earthquake hitting the planet. The Amazon Quartet chose to stay, simply from a lose of what to do. They didn't mind though, so they kept going without the Quartet's help.

Eventually, they made it to the very chamber where Ultimecia was once sealed. All that remained though was the broken remains of her mirror and Sailor Mini Moon's unconscious body. The Sailors began to beam with joy at long last finding the boy, but Pluto was gravely disturbed to see the broken mirror.

Sailor Moon wrapped his arms around the unconscious Sailor Mini Moon. He pulled the boy to his chest with tears streaming down his cheeks. "We finally found you," he cried. "I'm sorry we couldn't find you sooner."

The Keybearer placed his hands on Sailor Moon's shoulders just as another earthquake began to strike. He turned to Uranus, thinking it was him, but the big guy disagreed with the boy's theory. That was enough to warn the Master that something terrible was happening. And he knew that it involved the broken mirror.

"We need to celebrate later," said the Keybearer. "Right now, we have a queen to dethrone and an Earth to save!"

Sailor Moon agreed as he picked Mini Moon up from the ground.

They all began to run out of the chamber to find Ultimecia and end this battle.

Meanwhile, thousands of circus tents descended from the night sky as Queen Ultimecia's wrath began to blanket the Earth in eternal nightmares.

* * *

On the next chapter, it's the end of the world as we know it! Queen Ultimecia uses the powers of the Golden Crystal to take over the world, bringing it to its knees. The Sailors race off to challenge the wicked queen and fight her with everything they have. Sadly, the queen's powers are far too superior for the Sailors handle on their own. The only way they can win is by using a loophole! The Inner and Outer Sailors transfer all their powers to Sailor Moon and the Keybearer, the Amazon Quartet tap into their dormainte powers to steal the crystal from the queen, Mini Moon revives Hope, and the true Master of the Golden Crystal arrives! WOO! You won't beleive how all this will end in **The Golden Eternity of the Sailor Soldiers!**


	35. Chapter 34

Author's Note: Welp folks, we're nearing the very end of the Dreams Arc. It's been a long and bumpy road, but don't worry, we're getting closer to the end. I hope you like the epic battle between the Sailors and Ultimecia...I felt very INSPIRED by FF8. You'll see why. Read and review!

**The Golden Eternity of the Sailor Soldiers:**

The world was slowly being consumed by eternal darkness as Queen Ultimecia succeeded in her goal in world domination.

Sailor Moon cradled Sailor Mini Moon in his arms, supporting the boy like he was a babe. He gently touched the boy's cheek as he watched the pale-faced boy struggling to remain alive. "Sailor Mini Moon," he whispered. "We'll get you out of here soon. We'll find a way to save you." He scoped the boy up in his arms and forced himself to stand on his feet. He turned to the other Sailor Soldiers as they waited for further orders. "We have to get Mini Moon out of here."

"We need to get rid of the queen first," said the Keybearer. He pointed at the broken mirror that stood in front of them. There was broken glass all over the place that was further shattered by the heels of their shoes. "I have a feeling that Ultimecia is just waiting for us somewhere. We need to figure out how to beat her before we evacuate this place."

"I'm up for any suggestions," said Sailor Sakura. "The sooner we kick her ass then the sooner we get to leave."

Sailor Pluto agreed as he looked around the depths of this maze. The empty chamber was filled with doom and gloom with dark magicks lingering behind in the place. "I have a horrible feeling that Ultimecia is closer then we think," he said, calmly. "We must stand strong if we're to defeat her. We must work as one!"

Dark laughter filled the air as the entire tent began to shake. The Sailors and Keybearer stood their ground as they looked for the source of the villainous laughter. "Foolish heroes," said the dark voice. "Do you truly believe that you can defeat me? You cannot stop the infinite power of the Dark Moon!"

The seven pillars that circled around the young heroes began to crack and crumble apart. The entire building looked as if it was about to collapsed. The elegant draperies were torn by the heavy pillars, the ground began to crack apart, and the candle lights around them began to explode in roaring flames. Everything looked as if it was going to die in an instant.

The roof itself began to fall on top of them, threatening the heroes' lives

"Not a chance!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. The lightning rod on his tiara began to grow as he called upon his Sailor Power. Barks of wood began to rise up all around him as he began to spin around in a circle with waves of green light shooting out from the tiara. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" He raised his arms up into the air to get a better control for his attack. He forced his attack to rise up to the ceiling to create a large enough gap to keep them from all being crushed alive.

The power of one Sailor Soldier wasn't going to be enough to save them all from doom. Sailor Moon and the Keybearer were too busy trying to protect Sailor Mini Moon, while Sailor Pluto stood guard of Sailor Saturn due to the oath he gave to the boy's father. Sakura had fallen to her knees so Elysion did his duty as a guardian to shield her. Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Neptune were pretty much useless since their attacks weren't made to be destructive enough to stop the rubble.

That made only one other Sailor strong enough to fight with Jupiter. It was the same Sailor who fought against Jupiter only a year ago. It was time for their Silent Hero to rise up and earn his heroic title.

"Let me help!" shouted Sailor Uranus. He raised his arms into the air with a vortex of wind and earth gathering around him. A mystical shield took form in his hands with the Uranus symbol appearing at its center. "Uranus Space Turbulence!" He brought his arm back down with the shielding spinning around in rapid circles. A countless array of beams fired out from the shield to assist in Jupiter's attack.

Jupiter and Uranus succeeded in blowing a large enough hole into the roof that it spared their lives and prevented plenty of other rubble from killing them. The entire building itself seemed like it was ready to collapsed, but the rest of the tent remained standing as the dark laughter grew stronger. The Sailors and Keybearer could feel the overwhelming amount of negative energy that was fueled by a deadly power source that could only come from one source.

Queen Ultimecia was in possession of the Golden Crystal.

Speaking of the queen, the Dark Queen of the Dead Moon descended from the skies of the tent. She rested, gracefully, on a giant chair with colorful beams rising from its sides. Her black wings ruffled against the chair as she had her legs cross. She carried an item in each of her hands: her left hand held a glass of wine that she was desperately craving, while her right hand held onto the precious Golden Crystal.

Sailor Moon glared up at the woman, feeling an intense amount of hatred directed towards her. Mini Moon's skin began to feel frozen by every second she approached them. The brunet threw an angry glare at her as the dark queen made her grand arrival. "And who are you!" shouted the boy. "Are you another one of Ultimecia's lackeys?"

"Foolish, Moon Child," said the queen. "I am Queen Ultimecia." The Sailors gathered all together as they prepared for the very worst. Ultimecia began to smile as the rest of her foes made it nice and easy for her to destroy them all. Now, that she held onto the Golden Crystal, anything was possible. "The end for this miserable planet has come, Sailor Soldiers. It is time for you all to bow down to me, the Queen of the Universe and your new Master."

"That's never going to happen!" shouted the Keybearer. "We will never bow down to you! We are loyal to the White Moon."

"I knew you would be, nephew," said Queen Ultimecia. The Keybearer's eyes lit up, as long as everyone else's. The queen started to laugh as she realized just how undereducated these meddlesome children were. She thought it was only the Mini Moon boy who was acting like he didn't know who she was. No, none of them knew of the dark queen's history. "Yes, we are related, Keybearer and Sailor Moon. Your grandmother, Queen Serenity, was my sister. As for you, Sailor Pluto, that would make us related by marriage seeing as how I tried to kill your husband during his coronation."

Sailor Pluto growled at the woman as he held up his Key Staff. He was the only one who knew the fully history of this evil tyrant. He knew over her origins from the Keyblade Wars as she tried to take over the Moon and lead an Army of Nobodies against the Keyblade Masters of Light. "You will never get away with any of this, Ultimecia!" shouted the man. "Now, free my grandson from whatever spell you have placed over him! I demand so at this instant."

"You hold no power over me," said Ultimecia. "You are only the King of the Moon by marriage. Your pathetic kingship over Pluto fears me not." She raised her right hand up to illuminate the chamber with the dark light of the Golden Crystal. "I am the Supreme Queen now. The White Moon Prince shall never inherit the throne. I cursed the Moon Kingdom to its fall, centuries ago. I just never expected that it would be Prince Ventus II who wouldn't receive the throne, but nonetheless, all is going according to plan."

"You evil bitch!" shouted Sailor Moon.

Ultimecia glared at the boy, shattering the glass of wine in her hands. The alcohol slid between her fist as she stared the boy down. "Show your aunt and queen the respect she deserves, little boy! Otherwise, I'll just have to end your life first," warned the queen. "Now, bow down before me or else."

Jupiter was the first to break out of their circle. He jumped on top of the broken roof to face the queen on for himself. "We'll never bow down to you!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. He summoned his Gunblade to his hands and prepared to use his weapon to slay the wicked sorceress from the Dead Moon. "We will always fight you! We will always stand up for Love and Justice!"

The queen raised a curious eyebrow as she stared into the thoughts of Sailor Jupiter. She pushed her way through all of the nonsense to look for the power within his light. "Foolish boy," said Ultimecia. "You shouldn't pick fights with a sorceress who holds dominion over Time and Space. Allow me to show you why."

Without having even a chance to blink, Sailor Jupiter collapsed to his knees as he clung onto his head. Mercury, Neptune, and Sakura were the first to run to his aid as the Sailor howled in pain. The Gunblade fell to the ground, disappearing in a flash of light with a bolt of light coming out from Jupiter's body.

The light rose up, swirling around Ultimecia's throne. The queen's laughter grew more villainous as the Golden Crystal's light reached the escaped light. "Allow me to show you why you don't pick fights with me," said the queen. "Jupiter holds the most powerful Summoned Spirit in his head; at least, the one who he thinks is the strongest. Now, I shall breathe life into him so that he may be part of our world!"

Ultimecia brought her arm into the air, holding the crystal as high as she could. The light only grew stronger as she prepared her summoning. "I call upon the Lion of the Courageous Night!" she summoned. "The Ultimate Guardian Force! I summon thee, Griever!"

The dark light shattered in the sky, creating waves of energy that washed over the Sailors and Keybearer. They were all forced to back away from Ultimecia as she summoned her ultimate weapon. Jupiter was the first to open his eyes and take in the sights of this beast. What he saw though, horrified him as he saw the appearance of his symbolic values being warped into a monster.

Griever was a giant lion with a humanoid body that had a pair of wings, rippling muscles, a white lion's beard, crimson protrusions from his arms, crimson claws on his hands and feet, and five crimson colored horns on his head. His skin was a dark shade of purple with crimson patterns tattooed onto his skin. The wings on his back were bat-like; however, they bore white feathers instead of the membranes that bats hold. His white hair flowed freely as the giant Summon Spirit made his appearance on the battle field.

Griever flew freely above them, taking in his first breath of air.

The Summon Spirit roared with fury as he descended upon the heroes.

* * *

Riku felt like his heart was about to explode as he shouted loud enough to wake the entire city. Luna, Artemis, and Diana turned away from him as they tried to ignore his hopeless screams for help. Aqua and Naminé always watched their weakening victim with his dieing cries breaking their hearts.

If anything, Riku's cries only made Aqua and Naminé's resolve more worthwhile. Riku's chances for survival were dwindling with each second. That was why they had to come up with a Plan B to save him.

The front door opened just as Naminé went towards the door. Rinoa and Seifer entered the apartment with Ellone just in time to hear another one of Riku's screams. Rinoa flinched painfully as she held onto her stomach, while Seifer merely turned his head away. Ellone had to cover her ears in order to tune out his pain.

"He really isn't doing well," whispered Rinoa. "Are you sure you guys should be leaving him?"

Aqua nodded her head as she went up to the young couple. She placed a hand on both of their shoulders with a confident smile forming on her faces. "We need to do something about the Dead Moon and Queen Ultimecia. If we can help the others stop them and prevent this world from being shrouded in eternal darkness then Riku will survive. We just ask that you watch over him and Rain, while Naminé and I fight the dark forces back."

"You can count on us," said Seifer. "We'll watch Riku and Rain. We'll do our part in stopping the apocalypse."

Ellone agreed with them as she went up to Naminé with a soft smile on her face. "We can take care of the base," she said, softly. "You take care of the battlefield for us."

"Thank you," said Naminé.

Before anything else could be said though, the doorbell ran when the door swung open. A massive party of familiar faces entered the apartment just to be startled by Naminé's presence. Zack, Tifa, Zell, Yuffie, Kairi, Tidus, and Aerith all broke into the apartment to find some answers as to why the entire city seemed to be going to hell. They knew that Sora and his friends were involved with it, but they weren't sure how.

But seeing Naminé there only made them all the more suspicious.

And Riku's screams weren't doing much justice.

"Where's Sora!" shouted everyone.

Naminé felt that there was no more reason to keep secrets at this point. It was clear that they understood more then the Sailors were willing to believe. There was no point in keeping them out in the dark when the world was about to end.

Naminé caved in as she began to explain to everyone the basics of their long story. "I can't tell you everything right now," she began to say. "I need you to listen and not ask any questions about what I'm about to tell you though…Sora and the others are fighting against dark forces that are threatening our world. You see, Sora is Sailor Moon, Roxas is the Keybearer, Riku is Tuxedo Mask, and the others are the Sailor Soldiers who have sworn to protect our homes from evil."

And with that said, they all took their first bite into the Tree of Knowledge.

* * *

The Super Sailors' ultimate battle was just beginning as Griever prepared his attack.

Griever's protrusions began to glow with a violet light. He swung his arms apart, sending an attack to destroy the Sailors below him. He blew his wings forward to send him higher into the air, while his double attack cut through the air.

Venus kissed his lips to create an orange heart on the palm of his hands. He threw the heart, causing it to orbit around him in a rapid manner. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" he shouted, loudly. The heart was surrounded with an explosive orb that made the heart's light all the brighter. He threw his attack at the Summoned Spirit's attack, causing it to blow up within an instant. "Gear up, everyone!"

Uranus raised his arms back into the air with his shield returning to him. "Uranus Space Turbulence!" he shouted. He fired countless beams of light from the shield that exploded all around Griever.

Neptune played the strings on his aquatic violin to get his attack going. "Neptune Submarine Violin Tide!" he shouted. He played a final chord to create a blast of oceanic water to attack his foe.

Pluto summoned his Keyblade as he prepared for his latest attack. "Pluto Dark Volley!" he shouted. Blasts of dark energy fired from his Keyblade to attack Griever.

Sailor Saturn traded in his Silence Glaive for his rarely used Graceful Dahlia scythe that would do just as much damage. The rosy blade, green handle, and petals etched onto the blade resembled plant life, but it made him all the more deadly of an opponent. "Saturn Death Star Destruction!" He swung the scythe forward, swinging it all the way back. A red arch fired out from his weapon and went straight towards Griever.

The Outer Sailors managed to blow Griever back, causing him to crash into the wall. The queen watched as her Summoned Spirit was beaten back for a moment. She waved the crystal forward to force him back into battle.

Griever pulled himself away from the wall and went back flying after the Sailors.

Sakura raised her arm up and spun her hand over her head. "Sakura Petal Whip!" she shouted. A chain of petals took form as it created her faithful whip. She cracked her whip to the ground before cracking it again, tying it up around Griever's tail. The Summon Spirit ceased with its flying as it tried to pull away from her grasp. It took every ounce of strength that she had not to fly away with the monster. "Blast him now!"

Elysion summoned his blue, transparent gun to his hand. He rolled onto the ground, diving underneath Sakura's skirt and ribbon that blew in front of him. He raised the gun up as he took aim and fired. "Elysion Blue Bullets!" he shouted. Blue bullets began to fire from his gun, blasting the rampageous Griever.

Mercury began to play his harp with frozen water dancing around him. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" he shouted. He commanded the water to attack his foes, blasting Griever's body with everything he had.

Mars was next to bat as he held up his fiery bow and arrow. "Mars Flame Sniper!" he shouted. He released the arrow to do all the fiery harm he could do.

Jupiter began to spin around again just as Sakura lost grip from her whip. The Summoned Spirit went flying after him, while Jupiter was gearing up to attack. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" shouted the Sailor. Griever roared when Jupiter finished his attack and blasted him with full force.

Griever flew backward once more, howling in more pain. He crash landed on the ground in front of the Sailors. The beast got back on his feet though and roared loud enough to shake the room.

"FLARE!" shouted the Keybearer. A red bolt of magick flew from the tip of his Keyblades, racing across the chamber. The attack crashed into Griever and forced him to stumble back a bit.

Sailor Moon removed his tiara as he held onto Mini Moon with one arm. "Moon Tiara Master!" he shouted. He threw the golden tiara at his foe, ready for it to destroy him.

The tiara blasted Griever with Moon Magick, but it wasn't enough. Griever survived the attack and caught the tiara in his hands. He roared with infinite anger as he shattered it in his hands, bringing an end to Sailor Moon's tiara.

"He's angry!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Quit stating the obvious," said Sailor Sakura.

Griever threw himself into the air, regaining control of his wings. He flew directly above the Sailors with his body beginning to glow with a destructive aura. Ultimecia began to laugh, loudly, as her Summon Spirit prepared his next attack. "Let's see how you'll survive this one!" shouted the queen. "Can you survive his Shockwave Pulsar? I think not!"

It wasn't about to end like this.

As Griever prepared to use his ultimate attack, Sailor Moon gently placed Mini Moon on the ground. The brunet stood back up to face his foe as the other Sailors geared up for a worst case scenario. There wouldn't be one though. The boy marched forward, standing at the center of the circle. "We must fight as one!" he shouted. "We must pull our powers together to stop him. We need to use a Planet Attack."

"Let's do it!" shouted the Sailors.

The Super Sailor Soldiers gathered into a circle, locking hands with each other. Griever was exploding with energy as he prepared his ultimate attack. Both parties were gearing up for war with Ultimecia and the Keybearer's eyes lighting up with curiosity. Griever fired a bolt of devastating light, directly above the Sailor Soldiers.

The Sailors' bodies began to glow with their individual colors as they tapped into their full power. They brought all their powers together for one, final attack. "Super Sailor Planet Attack, Black Hole!"

A bolt of energy fired from the Super Sailors to combat against Griever's attack. A destructive black mass rose up from their bodies as it raced after Griever's Shockwave Pulsar. Their two attacks collided together, creating a massive quake in the process.

Finally, the Sailors' attack pushed through and blasted Griever with full force.

Griever howled in utter agony as his body was thrown higher into the air. The Summon Spirit flew in front of Ultimecia with the dark queen sighing. She raised the Golden Crystal up, blinding everyone with its light.

When the light faded away though, the Sailors opened their eyes only to be blinded by shock.

Ultimecia used the Golden Crystal's power for an unholy fusion of woman and beast. The Queen of the Dead Moon fused herself with Griever in order to overpower the Sailors with her Sorceress Power and Griever's Summoned Power. Now, Ultimecia's new form appeared different then her original.

Part of Griever's torso could still be seen, but was now black. His arms tore from Ultimecia's shoulders and carried onto the Golden Crystal as her delicate arms were crossed over their chest. Her flat stomach was still exposed along with her legs and tattoos as the train of her red dress remained. Her black wings remained, but now bored Griever's white feathers. Her hair became one with Griever's white hair and became straight white. And Griever's head now survived as a mask for the queen, protecting her beautiful face from her enemies.

The Junctioned Queen and Griever's laughter grew stronger, while the Sailors watched with horror. "Like my new form?" asked the queen. Griever's face disappeared, revealing Ultimecia's normal one. "You don't think it's too much, do you? I hope not. The power is too pleasing to be too hideous."

"She's a monster," whispered the Keybearer.

That comment was enough to unleash the queen's fury.

A wave of devastating magick washed over the Sailors' blasting them away.

As the queen laughed with her victory at hand, four figures hide behind a colossal lamp. The Amazon Quartet watched the battle behind the safety of the lamp, watching as the Sailors were getting whopped. They all gulped in fear as they watched the Sailors get back on their feat for the next round.

"They're going to lose," cried Reno. "The queen will kill them."

"If only they could get the Golden Crystal away from her," said Ashe.

"Well, we can do something with what little magick we have left," said Lulu.

"That's right!" said Vaan. "So let's get to cooking up a master plan!"

The Amazon Quartet thought of various ways to steal the Golden Crystal away from Ultimecia, to cut off her power source.

* * *

With the explanations made, Aqua and Naminé led everyone down to the fray. Aerith stayed behind with Ellone and Rinoa, while Seifer decided to join their bunch. They all made their way outside of the apartment complex just in time to see more Nobodies and Lemures attacking the city.

The bulk of their forces were focused on the main tent at the heart of Downtown Tokyo.

That was where Aqua and Naminé were going to do most of their fighting, the others would handle the schools and parks.

"You sure you can handle all of this?" Aqua asked all of them. "I won't be ashamed of any of you if you decided not to."

Kairi shook her head as she went up to Aqua, looking the most confident out of all of them. Somehow, the red head had known all along who her best friend really was. Deep down, she always suspected Sora to be Sailor Moon. "We won't run away," she said, strongly. "We're going to fight!" Sora had always been there to save her when she needed it. Now, it was her turn to do something with her life and protect those she cared about.

There was so much potential in Kairi. Aqua began to smile as she raised her hand up. Light began to flash in her hand as a Keyblade with floral designs and a golden blade appeared in her hands. "Use this to fight then," she told Kairi. "Destiny's Place will serve you well." Kairi took the Keyblade in her hands, the weapon showed no signs of resisting the girl's touch.

Naminé turned to Seifer, Tidus, and Zack. They were the only ones without weapons. Yuffie had carried some throwing stars with her, while Zell and Tifa were masters of hand-to-hand combat. Now, the boys needed something to fight with. "Take these," said the witch. She waved her arm forward, creating different swords for them to use.

Zack held onto a silver blade with a golden hilt that he held with even weight. Seifer had a black Gunblade in his hands that he tilted to the side with a grin forming on his lips. And Tidus held onto an aquatic blue sword with a fish-like hilt and a red tail trailing at the end.

Yuffie held her stars up, while Zell and Tifa put on their gloves.

Everyone was ready to fight and everyone began to split up to do the most damage. Naminé went off to downtown with Aqua at her side. Zell and Tifa went to the elementary school that had a daycare right next door. Zack and Yuffie charged towards the arcade and dinner which was swamped by monsters. Seifer, Kairi, and Tidus marched to the park were kids and adults were being ambushed by monsters.

That's when the fighting began.

The dark tents descended from the skies with Ultimecia's laughter heard even from outside.

They all fought bravely to keep the darkness away from their city.

Zell and Tifa worked well together as they pummeled down a massive Lemures that was three times their size. They punched and kicked him down, making him stay down for the count. The duo went off again to find something else to beat up.

Yuffie jumped over a mail box, throwing her stars at Nobodies that tried to attack a fellow waiter. Before leaving, Aqua enchanted them with magick so Yuffie could fight more effectively. All those "ninja" karate classes paid off as she took down a group of Creepers by herself.

Zack put his SOLDIER training to the test as he swung his sword at the Nobodies. The Dusks swirled all around him, trying to take him down. He wouldn't allow that to happen though. His spiky, brown hair flew all over the place as he kept on swinging at his foes.

Over at the park, the others were having a little more trouble with the crazed Lemures.

Seifer saved a group of kids from a lion Lemures that tried to devour them. He came out of nowhere and tabbed the thing through the head. The Lemures howled in sheer pain before he collapsed and died. Seifer pulled the Gunblade out, which he named Hyperion out of boredom.

Tidus stood in guard of Kairi as he swung the aquatic sword at his foes. The Lemures that tried to attack him were swiftly taken down as he felt power that he never knew existed reach into him. It was so amazing how he did all of this when he never had any proper training.

Kairi was just as amazed in him and in herself. She fought with the Keyblade just as well as Roxas did in the beginning. She moved like a natural as she cut apart the fat lady Lemures that tried to spew fire at her. The girl had tucked and rolled on the ground before jumping back up to stab her in the throat. It was simply remarkable.

And downtown was filled with more chaos then anywhere else.

"Bubble Sprayer!" shouted Aqua. She raised her Keyblade up to fire a storm of explosive bubbles at the Nobodies. "Rainbow Shower!" Beams of colorful light went next to force the Lemures to back down. The Keyblade Master landed gracefully on her feet. Her layered skirt swayed slightly before a strongman Lemures tried to hit her with a hammer. She had jumped out of the way with a second to spare before slicing him open with the Keyblade.

Naminé stood in the midst of all of it with a wave of blue fire pouring from her hands as she ignited her foes.

* * *

The Griever fused Ultimecia was far superior then Griever or Ultimecia separated. She had easily blown the Sailors away with her Power, devastating them with the combined might of her natural talents, Griever, and the Golden Crystal. Even with every attack they throwed at her, none of it was strong enough to take her down.

Mars, Venus, Sakura, and Elysion were the first ones down for the count.

Saturn forced himself to stand back on his feet after being devastated by an attack from Ultimecia. He groaned slightly as he brought the Silence Glaive up into the air. The worst case scenario, he would use his full power to bring forth Destruction in order to defeat Sorceress Ultimecia. Hopefully, it would never come to that, again.

Saturn spun the scythe around in his hands before pointing the blade at the distant queen. "Mega Saturn Fatal Crest!" he shouted with the full volume of his voice. A blast of destructive energy came out from the blade, racing towards the queen. Ultimecia looked down at the attack and took it on directly.

An explosion went off above them, but once the smoke was cleared, Ultimecia remained standing. The dark queen smirked as she raised the Griever fist up. A bolt of dark energy fired from his fist and crashed into Saturn, blowing him away. Saturn went flying back towards the distant rubble with Pluto catch him and was knocked down as well.

Ultimecia fired more of her attacks, randomly hitting the Sailors and the distant rubble.

The next victim was going to be Sailor Mercury. The boy was busy dodging other beams and coordinating an attack to save the others. While his back was still turned though, he was going to severally injured in the process. Sailor Uranus was the first one to see this and sprang to action.

Uranus wrapped his arms around Mercury without the boy even realizing what happened. Feeling the familiar warmth surfaced so many old feelings that Mercury tried to keep locked away. When Mercury turned his head back to look at him, he saw Uranus getting hit by the beam, taking all the damage for himself.

Mercury watched as Uranus collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. Tears began to swell up in Mercury's eyes, while he watched the pained look that Uranus had in his face from saving hi life. "Uranus," he whispered, weakly. "You…you saved me."

"I'll always protect you, Mercury," whispered Uranus. "Even if you hate me and never want to speak to me…I'll always be there."

Mercury brushed his tears away as he watched the big guy, holding onto his side. The boy turned away and shook his head. "You stupid oaf," he said, choking on his laugh. He looked away, glaring at Ultimecia as she finished her random attacks. Without even realizing why he was doing this, he charged directly after the queen.

He jumped onto a broken pillar and raised his arms up. His harp took form with him playing on the chords. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" he shouted, loudly. Swirls of frozen water came flying out of his harp, attacking the wicked queen. However, Ultimecia was able to stop his attack and reflect it back at him. Mercury cried out in pain as he flew back and landed against Uranus.

Jupiter and Neptune pulled their attacks together, blasting the queen with lightning and water. Their attacks exploded against the queen and created a devastating flash of light. The Sailors began to smile at each other, realizing just how good they were when they worked together.

Once again though, Ultimecia surprised them by surviving before shooting a powerful blast at them.

With Jupiter and Neptune down from the count, there was no one left to fight Ultimecia besides Sailor Moon and the Keybearer. Sailor Mini Moon was still in an unconscious state due to Ultimecia's spell. Whatever the spell was, they didn't understand nor where they able to counteract it.

Sailor Moon continued to cling onto Mini Moon to protect him, while the Keybearer stood in front of them to protect them.

The Keybearer turned his head back, staring into Sailor Moon's hopeful eyes. Griever truly did destroy Sailor Moon's tiara and left him "naked" in a sense. The blond looked down to see his pasty nephew's look. It depressed him to see the boy like this. It only made him feel all the more guilty about not being here before to stop all of this.

He knew though that Sailor Moon was feeling just as guilty for not being able to protect his son.

"There has to be something we can do," said Sailor Moon. "She can't be that much stronger then us."

The Keybearer nodded his head as he turned to face the queen. She continued to fly above them, just watching since victory was almost hers. He knew that she was enjoying to watch them suffer. "We can do something," said the blond. He looked back at his brother with his blue eyes hiding a devious plan behind their clear beauty. "If we believe in each other, anything is possible. If we stand together then we're unstoppable. We defeated the Seeker of Darkness, Doom Phantom, and Pharaoh 90 when we all worked together. I don't see why it can't work this time.

Sailor Moon agreed as he freed Sailor Mini Moon from his arms. He placed the boy on the ground with the other Sailors surrounding him. The brunet got up on his feet and walked beside his brother. The Keybearer no longer held onto his Keyblades as he took hold of his brother's hand.

The brothers marched forward, marching towards the queen.

"We have to work together," said the brothers. "Together, we are strong! We must fight as One!"

The brothers stood their ground, while Ultimecia watched with much curiosity. As this was going on, the Sailors groaned as they took in the sight of their Moon Princes. The brothers were ready and willing to do whatever it took to stop Ultimecia. The Sailors knew they had to be just as willing to do so.

Uranus and Neptune's Talismans began to glow from ribbon that they were tied around. Pluto's Talisman from the top of his Key Staff was starting to glow as Saturn's Silence Glaive started to glow as well. The light from the Talismans and the Silence Glaive reached the brothers with particles of light gathering in front of them.

Shattered pieces from an ancient item appeared in front of them. It gathered together like the pieces to a puzzle. What it formed though was both alarming and surprising. Floating in front of the Moon Princes was the Purity Chalice that General XI destroyed months ago.

The brothers gasped in shock as they stared at the jeweled chalice that held within it Ultimate Power.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yeah," said the Keybearer. "It means we have the power to fight Ultimecia now."

The brothers touched the chalice, together. The inner light of the Moon Princes touched the chalice in a way that was never thought possible. Light wrapped around the Purity Chalice as it took another form. The chalice slimmed down, becoming pure white with white handles connecting the handle to the red orb on top. The Purity Chalice's crown and the Crescent Moon remained on top. The golden wings became white with two extra wings taking form.

Evolving before their very eyes, the Purity Chalice became the Holy Moon Cálice.

"Now, this feels like power," said Sailor Moon as everyone was bathed in light.

"This is real power," smiled the Keybearer. "Please, everyone, stand beside us to help us fight Queen Ultimecia."

"We cannot defeat her without you!" said Sailor Moon.

And the last piece of the puzzle was added. The gems on the Outer, Inner, and Parallel Sailors' tiaras began to shine with light. Sailor Moon and the Keybearer kept their backs turned as the others transferred their powers to the Cálice without saying a word. Their light, their power became one with the Moon Princes.

An overwhelming abundance of light took hold of the brothers' hearts.

Ultimecia covered her face with her Griever mask as she watched her foes' final hope.

The light filled the brothers with warmth and joy. The Keybearer's Keyblades returned to him as a faint glow slid over it. He closed his eyes shut as his clothes began to disappear from his body. Sailor Moon met a similar experience as his Crisis Compact changed into something new and his Master uniform disappeared.

Sailor Moon's Crisis Compact took a new form. The heart became pure gold with ten different colored gems circling all around the heart. Each of the colors represented the Outer, Inner, and Parallel Sailors that gave their powers to Sailor Moon. The golden wings became white, the heart at the center took a crystal like form, and a Crescent Moon had a second crystal at the bottom of the new compact, the Eternal Moon Article. The Keybearer's Keychains remained mostly the same though with only a diamond tined over it. He held them in his hands, cradling it protectively.

They kept holding onto the Cálice, while their new transformation items radiated with power.

"This is our Eternal Limit," said the brothers. "Prepare to face your doom, Queen Ultimecia!"

Sailor Moon held up his new Eternal Moon Article with pride. "Moon Eternal Power!" he shouted. The lid removed itself with a pair of colorful gems surrounding the evolved Silver Crystal. The new Silver Crystal was larger and pure silver unlike the last two incarnations.

The Keybearer brought his arms up into the air, embracing his new power. "Eternal Keyblade Power!" he shouted. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keychains exploded with a surge of energy as it took over the boy's form.

A pair of angel wings appeared from Sailor Moon's sides with feathers raining all around him. Red and white ribbons wrapped around his body, gracefully as he spun around. The new uniform was far different then all his other incarnations with his wings remaining after the transformation. His gloves bore a red wristband with stars at the center. His vest remained mostly untouched except he now had a gray collar with a red tie. Two, gray orbs protected his shoulders; his shorts were bright red with a silver chain at his side and a dark crown stitched onto it. A lengthy, red string was tied around his waist and his boots remained untouched. He bore no tiara anymore, but a Crescent Moon remained in its place.

Even the Keybearer had wings on his back as white and black light rained over him. The light gave him new clothes as it took on a new appearance. His still had the same coat, except one side was white and the other was black with a red, pleated collar. The vest underneath became gray with only a single button and a high-necked, black shirt underneath that. His pants cut off above his ankles and were black, white, and gray. His normal shoes though took on an armored appearance with a piece of green armor on his left shoulder.

The light faded just enough so everyone could embrace the brothers' new forms. Ultimecia was alarmed by their new appearance and powers, wondering just how far powerful it made them. The other Sailors watched in shock of their friends' new appearance.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon!" shouted the brunet. "Limit Form!"

"I am the Eternal Keybearer!" shouted the blond. "Limit Form!"

The brothers got closer together with their individual Keyblades appearing in their hands.

* * *

The pain of life was far too much for him to bear. Riku could no longer handle it any longer so his soul drifted away from his body. His soul left the physical world and drifted off to another world, where a faint voice was calling out to him.

Riku was pulled through time and space to arrive to the battered, but beautiful ruins. His pajamas were stripped away, replaced with the armor of his princely past life. The black and red cape, the blue tights, and the bulky chest armor over said tights with long shoulder guards. Prince Riku was reborn within the mysterious ruins.

_Everything seemed to be calm and serene as the gentle light of the sun lighted up the beautiful ruins. Here, Riku felt no pain for what had happened to him on Earth. Out here, his soul was very much at ease._

_The ruins looked as if they belonged in Ancient Greece or perhaps Rome. Riku had to admire the architecture of the place, finding it soothing and gorgeous all at the same time. The undergrowth had grown out of control, wrapping all around the Greek buildings that were part of the ruins. The young man wasn't discouraged though as he ascended the stone steps to see what else lied in the ruins._

_"Prince Riku." A stream of light came down from the sky, taking the form of a young man as well. The lights condensed into a single being as Hope was reborn in this Astral Plane. "It is good to see you, Your Majesty," Hope said, kneeling before the prince. "It has taken me ages to find the last Son of the Earth."_

_Riku watched him curiously enough, wondering just who he was exactly. He felt as if he never met the lad before, but he knew there was a connection between them. What that connection was just didn't make sense. "And you are?" he asked, softly. "Please, may I have your name?"_

_"I am Hope, the Guardian of the Golden Crystal and High Priest of the Order of Helios," said the priest. "Perhaps you know me better though as Pegasus. I took the form of Pegasus to free my spirit after Queen Ultimecia captured me."_

_"I see," said Riku. "So, you're the one who has been helping us all along. I must thank you for everything you've done."_

_"But I failed you, my prince," said Hope. "I allowed the queen to take the crystal away from me. Now that she holds the Golden Crystal, we cannot stop her. Nothing will stop her. Her dark magicks will only grow to a level that cannot be defeated by any power of good. I…I have failed as a Guardian."_

_Riku paused at the youth, noticing the tears in his eyes. He felt compelled to do something about it, but he wasn't sure just what to say. That was why he forced himself to walk up to the priest and place a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't fail us," he said, softly. "I heard Aqua and the others talking. I understand who you are and who I am. We were part of the Earth Kingdom…we lived in Elysion together."_

_"Yes, my prince," said Hope._

_"Then that must mean these ruins are that of Elysion?" said Riku. Hope merely nodded his head to acknowledge his prince's question. Yes, all the puzzle pieces were fitting in nicely for Riku as he returned to his feet. Not to mention, the dark veins that circled around the ruins in the process. Black roses blossomed everywhere, signifying the dark queen's rule over this land. "You have forgotten something very important, Hope," said the prince. "You have forgotten what you were meant to protect."_

_Hope watched his prince, curiously, as he went over to a rose bush._

_Riku sliced the dark roses away with the silver sword strapped to his hip. The dark petals flew everywhere with more growing in its place. "Ultimecia wants to destroys the people's ability to dream to take over the universe, but she cannot," he said, strongly. "Our dreams are far to powerful and only grow stronger in the midst of darkness. Even with all that darkness trying to swallow us whole, there will always be a tiny ray of light." He reached his hand forward, plucking a single, red rose from the dark garden. As soon as his hands touched the flower, the dark garden began to recede into the darkness, melting away into nothing. "You have forgotten the meanings of your dreams. Now, what was your dream, Hope?"_

_Hope was simply dazzled by the prince's display of bravery and strength. Yes, he had forgotten what his dreams were, he forgotten the power that beautiful dreams held. The high priest rose to his feet to smile at the prince who held the rose out to him. "My dream was to protect all the innocent dreams of the people of the Earth," said Hope. "My dream was to keep protecting them and those who simply loved to just dream."_

_"What a beautiful dream," Riku whispered as he sniffed the rose._

_A sharp scream filled the air, reminding them both of what was happening in the physical world. Streams of darkness raced across the sky as the images of the Sailors being badly between by the dark queen played for them. What was worse of all was seeing Sailor Mini Moon incapacitated on the ground, deathly pale and drained of all life. This brought a sharp pain to both their hearts as they watched in horror._

_Hope knew that they had to do something, but there wasn't a power source great enough to revive them both._

_A ghostly light appeared before them both, taking the image of someone they didn't expect to see. Sailor Mini Moon's spirit managed to break through the barriers of Elysion to commune with them both. The boy looked as if he had died by the paleness of his skin and the weakness in his voice. _

_"Hope," whispered the boy. "I need you…please…come help."_

_Mini Moon faded back into the void, leaving both men startled._

_Riku sheathed his sword into the hilt before turning to face Hope. "We're going back, and we're fighting!" he said, strongly. "We're going to use the powers of the beautiful dreams to revive us both."_

_Hope nodded his head, realizing that was the only way they were going to make it back._

_

* * *

_

Riku's eyes busted opened as soon as the dream vision ended. He launched his body up from his bed, flinging the covers off with the telekinetic powers he had been working on developing for so long. His psychic gifts were getting stronger by just how easily he did that.

Rinoa, Ellone, Rain, Aerith, and the Moon Cats were startled to see Riku up and about all of a sudden.

Riku paid no attention to them though; he had a world to save.

He opened the door to his bedroom with a portal made of light transporting him to where he was needed most.

Artemis turned his head back, wondering what the hell all of that was. "Can someone explain to me how that happened?" he asked, loudly.

Aerith shook her head, as she looked down at the white furred feline. "I don't know," she said, softly. "I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you're a talking cat."

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon struck the ground with the Lunar Kingdom then pulled his Moon Kaleidoscope from behind his back. He raised the scepter up, glaring at the monstrous Queen of the Dead Moon. The kaleidoscope shattered in his hands with the broken pieces condensing into a sphere of magick and began to glow with silver energy. The Eternal Keybearer brought Oathkeeper and Oblivion together, gathering his powers over Light for an attack.

They both fired their attacks at Ultimecia, blasting her with every bit of power that they could muster up. The queen howled in pain as the Princes of the White Moon's attack made contact. The Keybearer threw himself into the air and fired blades of light from his Keyblades to strike her down. Ultimecia cried out just as Sailor Moon raised his Lunar Kingdom to fire a golden beam from it.

Ultimecia was blown away with the other Sailors watching in wonder.

Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Keybearer stood beside each other just as the smoke cleared from the queen.

"Foolish brats," shouted the queen. "You think because you have new powers that you're strong enough to defeat me! My power is infinite! I am the only being who can be truly Eternal!" She raised the black fist into the air, ready to unleash the wrath of the Golden Crystal. The boys braced themselves for the worst as she opened her hand. "Now, prepare to meet Oblivion!"

When she opened her fist though, there was only a tiny pineapple in her hands. The queen's eyes widened in terror with her Griever mask disappearing from her face. She stared at her empty palm, unable to believe what just happened. "How could that be?" said the queen. "Who dares to steal my crystal?"

Bolts of dark energy escaped the queen as she screamed with all her fury.

The brothers were pushed back towards their friends, protecting them all with a holy barrier.

"Still wondering who has the crystal, Queenie?" Four shadows raced over to the Sailors with the light of the Golden Crystal in their hands. When they landed beside the heroes of the White Moon, the queen was furious to see that it was the Amazon Quartet who took her crystal away from her.

Vaan held the crystal in his hands, while the others surrounded him as they laughed at the queen. "Look at just how pretty it is?" he said, smiling. "We're pretty good like that. We stole it right from under your nose."

"Hand over the crystal!" shouted Ultimecia.

"Fuck off, hag," said Ashe.

"We no longer work for you," said Lulu.

"Yeah, and kiss our butts!" laughed Reno.

The Amazon Quartet continued to laugh as they went over to Sailor Moon with the crystal in their care. Before anything else could be said or done, the Golden Crystal began to shine with sacred light. Waves of golden light came out from the crystal as a rainbow appeared beside Sailor Mini Moon.

They all watched as the High Priest of Elysion, Hope, returned to the battlefield.

Hope's presence was even more alarming for everyone, especially since no one but Mini Moon and the queen had seen his true face. He leaned over to Mini Moon and smiled at the pale-faced boy. "Little one," he said, softly. Hope crouched down to his knees, stroking the boy's frail cheek, gently. "I am sorry that this had to happen to you."

Mini Moon flinched against his touch, showing mild signs of life. Hope leaned down to him and kissed his lips, softly. The Sailors watched with Sailor Moon fuming at this total stranger kissing his son. Ultimecia started to growl with fury as dark energy began to gather all around her.

Hope pulled away from him just as Mini Moon opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

The color returned to the boy's cheeks and warmth returned to his body. Mini Moon was gasping for breath after being frozen by the queen's spell for so long. He was shaking uncontrollably just as Hope knelt towards him, wrapping his arm around him. "Hope," said the boy as he looked at the youth. "You're…you're alive."

"Thanks to you," said Hope. "Your faith in me brought me back to life."

Mini Moon continued to smile when he turned towards Sailor Moon and the Keybearer, noticing the wardrobe change. The Amazon Quartet also watched the boy with much curiosity, while the other Sailors rejoiced in Mini Moon's revival.

Everyone was happing about this, except for the queen. Waves of dark energy escaped the queen, striking everyone down in the process. Sailor Moon and the Keybearer managed to protect the Quartet. The other Sailors managed to muster up enough strength to defend themselves. Hope, however, jumped in front of Mini Moon to protect the boy from harm.

"How dare you defy me, Hope!" shouted the sorceress queen. "I was willing to give you everything and you throw that back in my face. How dare you! You will be the first to die."

Before anyone could react, spiders' webs came out from the ceiling and tangled around Hope's body. He was thrown into the air, ripped away from everyone else. Bolts of electricity surged into his body in order to shock his life out.

The queen would have her revenge, no matter how many people she killed.

Hope cried out in agony as everyone was forced to watch with horror. The crystal's guardian looked down at everyone to try and muster up some strength to speak. "You can defeat her, Sailor Soldiers," said the youth. "You hold the power within you. You have the strength to defeat her. You must believe in your beautiful dreams to do so. She cannot destroy us so long as we have our dreams."

"Silence!" shouted the queen.

Hope's cries grew stronger until the queen was finally through with playing with him.

The Amazon Quartet glared at their queen, seeing how willing she was to terminate them all without hesitation. She had so willingly gave up on Hope so what was stopping her from doing the same to them? She already tried to dispose of them once that's why Adel tried to kill them and the Sailors made them break their Amazon Stones to be free.

Now, they were free from her control, free from the lies.

A ring formed on the Amazon Quartet's foreheads, glowing with powerful light. Everyone watched this, wondering what was happening now. The seals that the queen placed over the Quartet's sleeping powers had shattered with the Quartet's resolve to defend those who saved them.

Black, red, blue, and green ribbons rose up into the sky as a new power was born. Once the light was cleared, everyone was surprised to see what had just happened to them. The Amazon Quartet were no longer Amazons…they were Sailor Soldiers. Lulu was reborn as Sailor Ceres, Ashe was Sailor Juno, Reno was Sailor Pallas, and Vaan became Sailor Vesta.

They were the Sailor Soldiers of the Asteroid System.

Their Sailor uniforms were similar to that of Eternal Sailor Moon's with some modifications to them. None of them had any wings on their backs, but they still had the white, round orbs and a planet symbol on their foreheads. Theirs were simple circles that had their individual colors.

Ceres and Juno had skirts with girlish vests along with white heels at their feet. Ceres' collar and star tie-clip was yellow, while her skirt was a layered black. Juno's collar and star tie-clip was green and her skirt was a layered brown. Vesta and Pallas had shorts that cut off below their knees and black, combat boots. Vesta's collar and clip was red and his shorts were silver. Pallas' collar and tie clip was cyan blue, and his shorts were a darker blue.

"We are the Asteroid Sailor Soldier!" said the Quartet. "We are the Sailors Quartet!"

Ceres stood forward with her black hair following of her shoulders. She brushed it off with a pleasant smile forming on her lips. "I am Sailor Ceres, Sailor Soldier of Magick and Nature!" she shouted. Her Onion Knight doll appeared in her hands as she began to cast her magicks. "Ceres Fury Spell Chain!" Wisps of deadly, elemental spells escaped from her and the doll, blasting the queen.

Pallas was jumping up and down with his Electro-Mag Rod in his hands. "I am Sailor Pallas, Sailor Soldier of Liberty!" shouted the red head. "Pallas Turk Light!" He swung the weapon with sparks flying everywhere. Three beams fired from his rod, connecting into a pyramid that striked the queen.

Juno held her Treaty-Sword up as a sense of pride took over her. "I am Sailor Juno, Sailor Soldier of Solar Light!" she shouted. She swung the blade forward just as light consumed her body. "Juno Maelstrom Bolt!" A series of holy light flared out from her body and attacked the queen with full force.

Lastly, Vesta was up to bat with his Zodiac Spear. "And I am Sailor Vesta, Sailor Soldier of Friendship!" he shouted. "Vesta Zodiac Pyroclasm!" His spear shattered as two, fiery globes appeared in his hands as he gathered energy. He howled with fury before launching his attack to defeat the queen.

The Asteroid Sailors' attacks tore the queen apart, forcing her to land on the ground as a result. Their existence was unknown and unexplainable, but the others were grateful to have them around.

As a sign of good will, Vesta handed the Golden Crystal over to Eternal Sailor Moon. "Finish her!" he said, smiling. "Use the crystal to defeat this false queen forever."

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he accepted the crystal, holding their fate in his hands.

* * *

The news media was buzzing with reports of strange creatures and odd tents attacking the entire planet. They were in a frenzy as the reports kept trailing in, but the people were forced to remain where they are during this state of emergency. Not even the military could do anything to relieve them of this global crisis.

That's where the others came in.

Naminé and Aqua stood in the midst of all this chaos, fighting the forces of the Dead Moon back to the tent. They did everything they could to hold the dark forces back, but there was only so much the White Witch and Keyblade Master could do. Even their powers had a limit to them.

Aqua stunned a group of Lemures with her Rain Fall, preventing them from attacking further.

Naminé wasn't having as much luck as the Keyblade Master. Her witchy powers were far more limited then Aqua's powers. It took more out of her just to keep her magick strong enough to fight the Lemures back to the tent.

In the midst of all this chaos, Naminé was finding herself losing her powers as she fired another wave of blue fire. The young witch was forced to collapse as she drained the bulk of her powers in the process. Aqua was doing everything she could to keep them away from the witch. Aqua dove around and swung her lethal weapon to destroy her foes.

A soft gasp escaped Naminé as she looked up to the dark crescent above her head, feeling like she couldn't fight any longer.

That's when the strangest of their strangest moments happened. Breaking through the barrier between life and death was a spirit that came from pure darkness. Naminé picked her head up to see this malevolent spirit, seeing that it was none other then colossal Sorceress Adel who appeared before her.

However, the wicked sorceress was unable to use the wicked powers that made her so feared. No, instead she had to follow the ancient laws of the Sorceress Power that was passed down from generations. In order for her to find peace, she was forced to relinquish her powers to someone of worthy candidacy.

And that someone was Naminé.

Aqua stopped fighting along with the Lemures, all of them watching with curiosity.

The sorceress' spirit approached the girl with a wicked glare in her eyes. She hissed as she approached the girl before finally feeling her own Powers attack her, forcing her to follow the ancient laws. The sorceress bowed before the girl and touched her cheek without Naminé flinching a bit.

Dark light flowed out from Adel's terrifying body and turned to pure light that became one with Naminé's soul. Naminé closed her eyes as she felt the ancient Sorceress Power become one with her very soul. She couldn't believe just how strong she felt from this bit of Power. She felt like a true goddess now, able to do anything and whatever she so chose to do.

And her first act as Sorceress Naminé was to blast all her foes away.

Pure, angelic wings emerged from Naminé's back as she tapped into a mere portion of her Power. Aqua was wide eyed with shock as she watched the new sorceress rise into the air with holy light gathering around her body. It was obvious that this sorceress held sway over Light, but it was remarkable just how powerful she was. The Keyblade Master could feel just how powerful she was by just looking into the girl's eyes.

Naminé released a series of devastating beams of light that shattered her foes, blasting them into Oblivion. With the Nobodies and Lemures disposed of, Naminé returned to the ground to Aqua's care. The Keyblade Master took care of the girl just as a beam of light raced out from Riku's apartment, heading straight towards the tent.

In the midst of all this darkness, the Champions of the White Moon managed to find some light within it.

* * *

GASP! Namine is a sorceress now! Who saw that coming? Haha.

On the next chapter, Ultimecia becomes a horrific monster as the final between her and the Sailors is underway. Sailor Moon tries to tap into the power of the Golden Crystal, but fails. Then a miracle occurs as Hope returns to the battlefield with Riku. The Golden Crystal's true master is revealed, Mini Moon calls on the power of the beautiful dreamers, Ultimecia falls from grace, and the epic battle between the Sailors and Dead Moon will come to a screeching halt! Find out how the battle will end in **A Million Dreams of Light!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: I'm disappointed that I still haven't gotten my three reviews! GRRRRR! Now, for this chapter, I want 4 REVIEWS! And I can demand that because today is my birthday and I can do whatever I want. Happy 18th to me! Now, give me 4 reviews so I will update for you people.**

**A Million Dreams of Light:**

Even as Eternal Sailor Moon stood before Ultimecia with the Golden Crystal shinning in his hands, the queen held no fear for her life. The Sailor Soldier of the White Moon stood his ground as he raised the crystal up to fight the queen. He couldn't fail; he couldn't fail to stop this wicked queen and her nefarious plots of world domination.

That's when Ultimecia took advantage of the situation to embrace her ultimate power.

Tendrils of pure malice wrapped around her body, smothering her form in the process. The Sailors all watched with curiosity as the queen began to embrace her own malice to grant her ultimate power. Everyone went to Sailor Moon's side as they waited for the end to come for them, expecting the worst to happen.

Once the darkness cleared from her body, they were all left in horror as they saw the queen's final form. She became a grotesque monster that defied all logic and would leave them all scared for life. The queen became horribly deformed as she embraced the true natures of her own dark powers.

Her body became disfigured with red and blue veins coursing through her. Black feathers exploded all around her as her torso was torn apart, leaving a gapping hole in her chest with hardly any meat connecting anything together. Her arms were long and purple with sharp claws at the top. The head of the creature kept her long hair piece along with deformed white wings on top of the head. At the bottom though was Ultimecia herself with the monster having a red skirt that protected the queen's horrifying figure. Her hair looked like the Bride of Frankenstein with its pure white appearance and ridiculously, straight look. Her arms were crossed over her naked torso with red and blue veins running all along it.

The queen laughed like a demonic beast at the Sailors, that horrifying laughter filled them all with dread.

"You cannot defeat me!" shouted the queen. "I am the supreme being in this universe. I will halt time and space into a single moment. I shall become Queen of Time Compression Universe!"

Sailor Moon shook his head as he jumped forward with the others standing at his side. The Keybearer, Hope, and the fifteen other Sailor Soldiers were all ready to fight beside him in order to stop this wicked queen's ultimate plan. "We won't allow you to get away with this!" shouted Sailor Moon. "We hold the power of good! We fight to protect everyone. Our kind hearts will overpower you!"

"Nothing shall overpower me!" said the grotesque Queen Ultimecia. "Feel the power of the ultimate spell of Destruction! Apocalypse!"

Invoking the word that meant the end of the world created a spell of great power and might.

There was a wave of light shot from nowhere as it created a massive seal on the ground. They all stood their ground, while the bright green seal generated a flare of light high above them. Four points of light shot from the seal that gathered into a tremendous force of chaos. The ground began to quake as a cosmic flare went off with a beam of darkness coming down from the orb, obliterating the Sailors and the Master.

Everyone howled in a horrifying amount of pain that seemed to tear away at their very souls, while Ultimecia laughed at their undying suffering.

The room itself began to quake and shake while they were carelessly tossed aside, broken and defeated.

Death was hovering above all their heads in this fatal moment.

There was no way to keep him down though. Eternal Sailor Moon forced himself to stand back on his feet with a furious scowl on his face. He still cradled the Golden Crystal in his hands, which took everything he could to keep it safe from the queen's attack. It took everything he had just to survive that. If he had he been just Super Sailor Moon that attack would've been the end of him.

But he wasn't Super Sailor Moon anymore, he was truly Eternal.

The others weren't as fortunate as him. Hope protected Mini Moon from the blast, covering his body with his. Venus, Mars, Saturn, and Pluto were pilled on top of each other. The Sailor Quartet was beside the unconscious Sakura and Elysion. Uranus had his body protecting Mercury, while Jupiter and Neptune had their limbs tangled together. The Keybearer was sprawled out on top of a broken pillar with his head hanging off it.

"I won't allow you to win, Ultimecia!" shouted Sailor Moon. "I will fight you with every last breath." Despite the pain he felt, he was able to fight past that. The wings on his back began to flap with joy as he fought passed his bruised body. The Crescent on his forehead started to glow, which melded together with the crystal's light. "I will use this Golden Crystal to destroy you!"

He held the crystal in his hands, raising it up to face the queen. He closed his eyes, focusing on his wish to save this world. He couldn't allow the darkness to win. He had to fight with every bit of power within his soul. The light within him would guide him to victory. He just had to believe in the power of his dreams.

The Golden Crystal reacted with the purity of the Messiah of Peace's dreams, illuminating the room from the chaos. Ultimecia had to cringe back as her evil form could not stand the purity of the boy's heart. Everyone's eyes lit up with shock as they truly believed that Sailor Moon could use the Golden Crystal to defeat the queen.

However, that dream came to a screeching halt when the crystal's light faded away.

Ultimecia laughed in their faces, laughing at their horror. "Foolish heroes," shouted the deformed queen. "You cannot defeat me because the power of the Dead Moon is superior to that of your pretty dreams. There was a time when beautiful dreams were strong enough to outmatch the Dark Moon, but that time has come and passed." The queen's horrendous body began to glow with dark energies as she prepared for her next attack. A chain of fiery dark magick formed beneath Sailor Moon's feet. "I am the world's true ruler now. There is no stopping me!"

"HELL'S JUDGMENT!" shouted the queen.

A tremendous blast of hellfire attacked the Sailor, forcing him to released a horrified cry. The others awoke just in time to see their leader crumble apart by the sheer force of the wicked queen's attacks. The dark magicks striked him down as the boy cried out in sheer terror of the hellfire that burned away at his skin.

Eternal Sailor Moon was brought down to his knees, unable to stand up and fight any longer. The Golden Crystal fell to the ground as the magicks calmed down. The boy was trembling horribly as he fought for the slightest chance to stand. The others were far too weak to do anything for him now, even as they fought to get their bodies to move an inch.

It appeared that Queen Ultimecia had won the war. They had stood no chance against the mighty sorceress queen that sought her vengeance against the White Moon Kingdom. Nothing in this universe could rival her power. Even their last hope, the Golden Crystal, failed them all when they needed it most. Without them to fight the wicked queen, the universe would succumb to her tyrannical rule.

Nothing could stop Ultimecia.

Nothing except their absolute, final hope.

Stirring from the darkness of the tent came a lone figure. Sailor Moon managed to turn his head to the side enough to see this figure coming straight towards him. His vision was far too blurred by Ultimecia's attack to even realize just who this familiar person was.

A gentle hand touched his cheek without Ultimecia doing anything to stop the young man's pursuit.

"You did your best, Sailor Moon. Now, it's best if you leave the clean up to me." Breaking through the veil of darkness that clouded the boy's thoughts, Sailor Moon managed to see who his hero was. It was none other then his night in shinning armor, Riku. Riku was dressed in his Tuxedo Mask attire, except he didn't wear his mask or top hat. The Way to the Dawn Keyblade was in his hands as he crouched over to take the Golden Crystal from him.

Ultimecia hissed at his presence, feeling intense hatred for this boy. Then again, she hated anyone who would dare defy her by choosing a White Moon Prince over her superior beauty. "Unhand my Golden Crystal!" hissed the grotesque queen. "Your inferior hands cannot touch it."

"I would look in a mirror if I were you," shouted Riku. He raised the Golden Crystal into the air with waves of golden light blasting out from it. "You must learn some respect, Queen Ultimecia!" This forced the demonic queen to howl with severe pain. The same pain that she had caused his precious Sailor Moon to suffer. He raised his Keyblade up, firing Dark Aura bullets at the queen. The bullets exploded all around her, inflicting more pain upon the wicked queen.

He brought the Keyblade and Golden Crystal together, crossing them over the other. This led to brighter beams of light generating between them. Riku howled with raw rage as the beam shattered into millions of needles that went after the queen, blasting the light around her. His light was never ending, nor was his loyalty to his friends and loved ones.

There was no stopping the Prince of Earth.

The golden light faded as Riku wrapped his hand tightly around the crystal. He brought his arms down to his side, staring at the queen's broken figure. While his attack ended, the others were healed by the golden light, instead of physically and mentally harmed like the queen was. Slowly, they were all getting back on their feet with Eternal Sailor Moon standing by Riku's side.

"How did you do that?" asked Sailor Moon. "I couldn't even use the crystal's power."

"Because the crystal doesn't belong to you, Sailor Moon," said Riku. His teal eyes were locked on the grotesque queen as she continued to remain afloat. Sailor Mini Moon and the Keybearer ran towards them, while Hope remained with the other Sailors. "This is the Golden Crystal of Elysion…the Earth Kingdom!" He clung onto the crystal, wrapping his fingers around it, tightly. "The Golden Crystal is like the Silver Crystal, it can only be used by the royal family. I am the Golden Crystal's true master!" declared the young man.

Everyone's eyes lit up with shock as Riku made his statement. The Golden Crystal was the ultimate treasure of the Earth Kingdom. Riku was the crowned prince in his past life, making him the next Master of the Golden Crystal. As Sailor Moon had the Silver Crystal, Riku had the Golden Crystal to grant him ultimate power.

The Golden Crystal reacted to Riku's words by carrying a powerful glow around it.

Hope jumped down the steps, calling out to the four princes. "You must be quick, my prince," he shouted to Riku. "If you don't use the Golden Crystal's power now then it will never work. You must strike the queen with full force!"

"Silence!" shouted Ultimecia.

Hope howled in pain as spiders' webs found themselves wrapped around his body once more. Powerful, electrical shocks coursed through his body as he was suspended into the air and suffered a cruel fate. The other Sailors tried to free him from his prison, but they ran the risk of injuring him horribly.

A tear ran down Mini Moon's cheek as wicked scowl escaped him as he stole the Crystal from Riku's hands.

Just like the Silver Crystal, the Golden Crystal should bow down to him. Mini Moon understood this now after his encounter with the Wiseman. He was the Son of Moon and the Earth. The Silver and Golden Crystal were his birthrights, their powers belonged to him.

He wasn't about to allow Hope to suffer any longer because of the queen.

The Golden Crystal reacted to the purity of the boy's heart, slowly beginning to illuminate with golden light. The light warmed the boy's flesh as he kept the crystal as high as he could. There was only one way to power the crystal with enough beautiful dreams…he needed to speak to the entire planet, everyone and anyone who would listen.

"Listen to me, People of Earth!" said the tiny Sailor. "We are in great need of your help!"

* * *

Sailor Mini Moon's voice broke through the tent, reaching the entire planet with the Golden Crystal's help. People in London, Dublin, Athens, Baghdad, Sydney, Washington D.C., Mexico City, and everywhere else in the world could hear the boy's plea for help. The boy was doing everything in his power to reach out to these people so they would be reasonable enough to help.

His image appeared on the New Moon that hung up in the sky, born to replace the ruined Dead Moon.

"People of Earth!" cried Sailor Mini Moon. "Our world has been invaded by monsters who seek to destroy our dreams and our planet. They wish to rule the universe by destroying everything we care the most for. We cannot allow that to happen."

"We must stand as one! The Sailor Soldiers and myself cannot defeat the Dead Moon Queen without your help. I need you all to listen to me while I say this. Please, we need you to give us the powers of your beautiful dreams. I need you to say Moon Crisis Dream Action so that you can restore the only power in our world that can defeat her."

"Please, everyone, say Moon Crisis Dream Action, together!"

With the boy's speech finished, the denizens of Earth reacted by doing just that.

People from all over the world shouted Moon Crisis Dream Action at the top of their lungs. It mattered not what country they came from, what their skin color was, or what they believed in. They were all the Sons and Daughters of the Earth. Their fate was tied to the planet and they couldn't allow anything wicked to harm it.

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!

Countless beams of light shot from all across the planet as they gave up the light of their beautiful dreams, handing it over to the Golden Crystal.

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!"

Quistis leaned outside of her window, shouting Moon Crisis Dream Action. Grandpa did the same at his temple. Edea and Cid Kramer shouted together with all of the orphans. The couple that the boys and Diana reunited at the restaurant did the same. The kids and teachers at the preschool they volunteered at shouted together.

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!"

The brother's mother and father stood outside with Uncle Cid, doing the same.

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!"

Yuffie, Zack, Tidus, Kairi, Seifer, Tifa, and Zell stopped fighting long enough to shout it out as well. Rinoa, Aerith, Ellone, and the Moon Cats stood out in the balcony with Rain in Ellone's arms. Rain was the first to shout then the others followed after him as he raised his tiny hands into the sky.

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!"

Aqua and Naminé gathered together in the midst of the chaos, now that the Lemures and Nobodies had slowed their assault down. They shouted at the peak of their lungs, handing their dreams over. Along with their dreams, millions of dreams came racing from across the planet as everyone gave up their powers of their dreams.

"Moon Crisis Dream Action!"

* * *

Millions of beams of light raced into the head Dead Moon Tent, illuminating the eclipsed world.

Queen Ultimecia cried in horror as the light of dreams entered her home and became one with the Golden Crystal. It took everything that Mini Moon had not to be overwhelmed by the sheer power of everyone's dreams. There were just so many dreams pooling into the Golden Crystal that it seemed like it would never end. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last in trying to contain this mess.

He wasn't alone though. Riku, Sailor Moon, and the Keybearer held onto the crystal together. They were all united by blood and love as they stood together as one family. They stood their ground against the diabolical queen and her plans to destroy the universe to become the supreme queen.

"This ends here!" shouted the four princes. "We end this today. Moon Crisis Dream Action!"

Everyone poured their dreams into the crystal, illuminating it with sacred light as the crystal was energized by theirs dreams. The entire tent was illuminated with light as it fought its way to break free. The Golden Crystal was exploding with golden rays of light as it tried to shatter the deathly darkness away. Nothing in this world could've prepared them for what was about to happen. They had never done anything so drastic before in their fight against evil.

It was their last resort, though.

The Golden Crystal erupted with a devastating blast of light that seemed to end all life, including Queen Ultimecia's.

The Ultimate Light destroyed her headquarters, destroyed the tents that were stationed all over the planet, and destroyed the spiders' webs that shrouded everything with darkness.

* * *

With the tent lying in ruins, everyone was thrown carelessly aside everywhere in an unconscious state.

The world seemed like it would be at peace again. Even with the eclipse still above them that could be just temporary. They could turn the lights back on once they had the strength to even get back up. After that hectic battle against the Dead Moon and its queen, they deserved to sleep for the remainder of the week.

As usual, Sailor Moon and the Keybearer were the first to rise up. Everyone else was completely down for the count after the powers of their dreams had been expended. It seemed like everything was dead…that they really won their battle against the Dead Moon.

Or so they had thought.

In the midst of their victory, a dark laughter filled their senses with dread. Hiding in the shadows of the ruins was Queen Ultimecia. She was cloaked by the shadows with a heavy lump in her hand and the Golden Crystal in the other. Her dark laugh tore the Sailors' hope to shreds as they realized the lump was Sailor Mini Moon.

The brothers began to race after the queen, in the ruins, just as her body disappeared into the darkness.

As the brothers ascended the steps, the elephant statue that Adel once stood at began to break away from the remnants of the tent. The ground shake as a cloud of dust poured from the ashes of defeat. The brothers jumped off the final steps just as the statue began to rise into the air. They managed to grab hold of a step that would lead to where Ultimecia was escaping to.

"Fuck our lives!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"You summed that up nicely," said the Keybearer.

The brothers managed to grab onto the ledge with another hand before pulling themselves up just as the statue reached a hundred feet. It would be a fatal fall if they fell at this point. It was a good thing they were good at pull ups now, thanks to Sailor Jupiter's rigorous workout plans.

With that obstacle out of the way, the brothers ascended the steps that led to a winding staircase. It was ridiculous how something like this could exist in such a tiny statue. Before either one could say another word, they saw just how much of the tent was taken with them. Another two sections were trapped above the statue, which explained why this process would take so long.

Shaking their annoyances aside, the brothers raced up the staircase to rescue Sailor Mini Moon.

As they ascended the staircase, they thought about just what Ultimecia was trying to do now. They had defeated her with the Golden Crystal so that had put a damper to her nefarious plans to become queen of the universe. They also made sure to destroy the bulk of her Dark Moon powers and took down nearly all of her organization. So there was only one possible solution left.

Ultimecia was trying to flee to the New Moon that blocked the sun to make her escape. She was going to drag Mini Moon with her, devastating them all. They weren't about to allow that to happen, they couldn't allow that to happen. They were going to stop her before she could escape. They would make sure of that.

With the brothers reaching the very top of the staircase, they were greeted by the open air and dark sky as they passed the tallest of buildings. They were nearing the heavens which assured them of the queen's escape plot. The brothers walked across the empty ruins of the queen's chamber that held her broken mirror.

Ultimecia stood in front of her mirror, in her normal form, with her head hanging low. Mini Moon was unconscious on the ground beside her, clinging onto the Golden Crystal. The brothers were relieved to see that he was still breathing, but were horrified as they saw the queen slammed her fists into the broken frame.

"I was supposed to be queen!" shouted the sorceress. "I was going to become the queen of this universe. I was going to be a goddess, but you Moon Princes ruined all of that. The grandsons of my precious sister made sure to ruin me just like she had done centuries ago."

"You did that to yourself!" shouted the Keybearer. "You tried to steal what wasn't yours."

"You just can't understand because there's not an ounce of good within your heart!" shouted Sailor Moon.

Ultimecia was laughing at them as she held her silver head down. She turned around to face the princes with the boys noticing that she looked slightly shorter. Then she raced her head up, revealing her aged appearance and her dried scalp. The once beautiful queen was now ravaged by her true age. "Not an ounce of good within my heart?" laughed the queen. "You do not understand anything, White Moon Princes. You don't even understand who I was."

"Enlighten us then," said Sailor Moon.

Queen Ultimecia began to smile with her wicked look on her dried lips. The queen raised her aged fist into the air, creating a memory of her past. "I wasn't always a wicked queen as you call me," she said, miserably. "I was once the beautiful queen of the Dark Moon with loyal subjects who adored me. I held the Power of a sorceress that I used to rule my subjects fairly and justly. However, I was foolish and naïve enough to believe that my subjects would always adore me forever."

"That came to an end though when I asked my Magic Mirror to show me my future," said the queen. "I asked it to tell me if I would remain beautiful and young, eternally. Do you know what my mirror showed me?" She pointed at herself with a wicked shriek escaping her lungs. The brothers had to cover their ears to keep them from bleeding to death until the queen stopped her cries. "It showed me this. It showed me this horrible, monstrous face!"

Ultimecia clung onto her aged body, shaking with fear of the memory. Her beauty had faded and now she was left with the monster she saw centuries ago. "I was horrified by this face that I couldn't speak for days!" said the shaky queen. "Then the mirror began to speak to me. It sang out to me…'Never doubt the dreams of innocent children. Never doubt the power of innocent dreams. Never doubt the powers of nightmares.' For days, the mirror would sing this song to me. I obeyed the song and began to repeat the lyrics for myself. Never will I doubt the dreams of innocent children. Never will I doubt the power of innocent dreams. Never will I doubt the powers of nightmares!"

Bolts of dark energy rose up from the queen's broken figure as her black wings reappeared to her back. The black feathers swayed all around her as she embraced what was left of her dark powers. "So, I returned to my court and made my subjects relinquish their beautiful dreams to me. I devoured their Dream Mirrors in order to ensure my youth and beauty! Once they gave up their mirrors to me, my subjects became the Lemures that serve me to this day!"

"Master Xehanort came to me after I devoured my kingdom's dreams. He instructed me in the ways of darkness and taught me about the Golden Crystal of Elysion. He told me it would grant me the power needed to defeat my sister. Then I went to Elysion with an army of Nobodies to claim the crystal, however, the crystal rejected me. I retreated to the moon then attacked my nephew on his coronation day…and you know how the rest ends. Your grandparents, King Sephiroth and Queen Serenity, banished me to the mirror where I was sealed away until an eclipse freed me. You know the rest of my story and how it leads up to this moment."

The queen spread her aged arms apart from her, spreading them as widely as she could. A storm of dark energy gathered around her as her eyes began to turn yellow. "Now, do you understand why I hate you White Moon Children so much?" shouted the queen. "Do you understand why I must kill you all?"

Griever burst from her chest like the alien in the Alien movies. The Summoned Beast was connected to his queen by tendrils of darkness, but he was still mobile enough to attack. He latched onto Sailor Moon's neck and tackled the boy to the edge of the chamber as he tried to cut off all his circulation.

Sailor Moon's skin was already turned purple as he was losing precious oxygen. He tried to kick the Summoned Beast to free himself, while he tried to rip his muscular arms from his neck. None of that was working though and the boy was quickly losing all his oxygen. If he didn't find a way to free himself soon then Griever would succeed in killing him.

Ultimecia was too busy laughing at the beaten Sailor to realize that the Keybearer was still left standing.

The Keybearer summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion to his hands. The two Keyblades sparkled with his Mastery of Light as he swung them around in circles. "Eternal Beam Light Showdown!" shouted the young Master. He spread his arms and Keyblades apart with four breams of light leaving his body. The beams took the forms of giant blades that circled around him before spreading apart to attack the link between Ultimecia and Griever.

His powers of light managed to severe all of the links, thus making Griever severally weakened. The Summon Beast lost all of his strength and was unable to keep his grip on Sailor Moon's neck. This came as a relief to the brunet as he pushed the beast's arms away from him.

Eternal Sailor Moon pushed his body up just enough so he could face Griever for himself. The beast was at a perfect alignment with a queen, making sure his attack would work. "Moon Eternal Limit Magick!" he shouted, loudly. The Crescent Moon on his forehead began to shine with bright rays of light. The Crescent fired from his forehead and pierced Griever's body, traveling all the way to Ultimecia.

The sorceress was hit by the beam of light, causing her to stager back to the mirror.

"I pity you!" shouted Sailor Moon as he got back up to his feet. He stormed his way towards the queen with the Keybearer joining his side. The brothers marched up to the wicked queen with angry glares in their eyes. "You're so selfish. You're consumed by your own beauty that you can't even see the damage that you're causing, all the suffering that you reaped."

"I don't want your pity!" shouted Ultimecia. "I only want your life!" She crouched down and grabbed onto Mini Moon's unconscious body. With incredible strength that only a higher being could possess, she raised him up into the air without any sign of a struggle. The brothers were amazed by this display of strength, but were horrified at the same time. "You took what was precious from me, Moon Princes. Now, I will take what's most precious to you!"

With those words said, Ultimecia kept her promise to them. She threw Sailor Mini Moon from the rising chamber to the concrete jungle. They were easily over two thousand feet in the air, which meant that Mini Moon would die immediately upon impact. If not before then.

"No!" shouted the Keybearer and Sailor Moon.

The Keybearer raced towards the ledge and dived off the building to catch the boy without hesitation. As long as he could use his Keyblade Rider, he had a chance at saving him. What he failed to know though was that Ultimecia knew of this power so she placed a temporary seal on his power to prevent him from using it.

Sailor Moon crumbled apart by the edge, weeping for his son. He could hear Queen Ultimecia laughing at him with that old woman laugh that made his skin crawl. Even though it felt like his life was over, he would give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was winning. Even as the remnants of the tent was coming apart before them, he wouldn't give her that.

Eternal Sailor Moon pushed away his tears as he got back on his feet. He turned back to face the queen, not even knowing how much he hated her. "I still pity you," he said, bitterly. "You will never know what its like to have real friends and family who cares about you. You couldn't see through your bitterness…you poor bitch."

As he said his goodbyes to the queen, Sailor Moon jumped off the ledge to meet his doom.

Ultimecia didn't care anymore; she was done with the battle. Her laughter only grew stronger as she knew that the White Moon Princes would meet their end by her wicked hands. The queen returned to her mirror, using the last of her power to seal herself within it, forever.

The glass was restored and so was her youth. The remnants of the building completely crumbled apart as the Keybearer and Sailor Moon passed the last of it. Ultimecia's dark mirror began to move on its own as it rose up to her New Dark Moon.

"I will never doubt the dreams of innocent children. I will never doubt the power of innocent dreams. I will never doubt the powers of my worst nightmares!" sang the queen.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon felt as if he would reach the end of his young life sooner then he had originally expected. He knew though that he couldn't simply just give up on himself. He had to keep on going if he was going to reach Mini Moon in time. Lucky for him though, he reached the Eternal Keybearer and succeeded in linking arms with his brother.

The Keybearer turned his head to face his brother, noticing the determined look in his face. He looked back up to the clouds and saw Ultimecia's fleeing mirror as it tried to escape to the Dark New Moon. "We can't let her escape," he told Sailor Moon. "If she gets away then she'll come back seeking revenge, again. We have to end this now, Sailor Moon."

"I know," he told him, "but I'm not strong enough to stop her."

"That's a lie!" shouted the Keybearer. "You have the power to defeat her, you just don't realize it." He held onto his brother's hands, holding onto them as tightly as he could. "We have to believe in each other's powers. If we can do that then we'll have the power to defeat her." The Keybearer leaned closer to his brother as the rushing wind tried to force them apart. Gravity was pulling them to the ground at full speed with no mercy for them. "Do you believe in our Moon Power?"

Sailor Moon nodded his head as a smile formed on his lips. "I believe in our Moon Power!" he shouted, loudly. The brothers' hold on each other began to grow stronger as bright rays of light shot from the Crescent Moons on their foreheads. "Moon Crisis Attack!" Bolts of heavenly light shot from the darkness as the brothers began to summon together. Sailor Moon did most of the work, but the Keybearer was giving him a helping hand. "I call upon the Holy Warrior! The Messenger of Heaven! I summon thee, Alexander!"

Angel feathers began to storm all around them before rising up past the mirror. The feathers swirled around together until they created the outline of a colossal figure. The figure took form of a giant, machine city with angel wings attached to his back. The Summon Spirit of the White Moon, Alexander, came to life to obey his masters.

"Holy Judgment!" shouted the brothers.

Bright beams of light began to shoot from the Summon Spirit's wings as he flew over the New Moon. As Ultimecia neared the Summon Spirit, she was nearing her own death. Then, the beams of holy light swirled all around the sky until they reached the mirror the housed the dark queen. Without any hesitation, Alexander commanded his attack to destroy the mirror. The lights crashed into the mirror just as Ultimecia cried out for mercy.

She knew no mercy though as the light destroyed her mirror with cosmic energy, ending her very existence.

Alexander disappeared from the sky with a storm of angel feathers flying across the sky. The feathers culminated around the Dark New Moon before their holy touch ended the darkening eclipse that swallowed the planet. The brother's Crescents were still shinning with radiant light that fought back the darkness that cloaked the sun, ending the eclipse that blanketed the world with evil.

The remaining Lemures and Nobodies that lurked in the city melted away as the light touched their bodies.

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer kept on free falling as they tried to catch up to Sailor Mini Moon. Due to his relaxed state, Mini Moon was out flying the both of them as he free felled near the buildings. The brothers shook their heads at this as they tried to reach him faster. They still believed in their Moon Power, which didn't let them down.

As the sun returned to light the planet up, white ribbons wrapped around the brothers' bodies as they transformed to their princely forms. Sailor Moon morphed into Prince Ventus, wearing his traditional white robes that fit his body comfortably. The Keybearer now wore his white toga that cut off at his knees and exposed his thin arms.

The Moon Princes kept flying with full speed, determined to rescue Mini Moon before it was too late.

"Hurry!" shouted the princes.

They stretched their arms as far as they could as they neared the boy's body. With the last of their efforts, they managed to catch him then wrapped their bodies around him. They were relieved that they reached the boy at time, but now they had to concern themselves with the rough landing. They were already nearing the buildings as this was happening so they had to react quickly before it was too late.

Prince Ventus kissed his son's forehead, clinging onto the boy's hand. "Open your eyes, Reks," whispered the brunet prince. "We need you to wake up now."

Prince Roxas held onto his precious nephew from the back, touching the Golden Crystal with his fingers. He knew that this crystal would be the key to saving their lives. "We need your help," said the blond prince. "We can't use the Golden Crystal without you. If you don't wake up, soon, then we will die for nothing."

"You must wake up, Reks," begged Prince Ventus. "Please, open your eyes for us."

"Wake up!" begged Prince Roxas.

They were too close to the buildings now and there was not going to be enough time, soon, to save their lives.

However, Sailor Mini Moon began to open his eyes as he regained consciousness. The boy let out a soft sigh before his Sailor uniform was replaced with his white robes. He wore the same robes that had designs of Crescent Moons and various Moon symbols sown onto the soft fabric. "It took you long enough," whispered the young prince.

The Golden Crystal began to shine, faintly, but even then it was almost too late.

They were falling too fast without any sign of slowing down.

* * *

With the remnants of the Dead Moon Circus fading away into the past, the others began to flee. Sailor Venus and Mars helped drag Sailor Elysion out from the building with Sakura following behind them. Uranus had a weakened Sailor Mercury in his arms, while Pluto and Saturn supported each other. Jupiter and Neptune were clinging onto one another, while the Sailor Quartet helped each other out.

Riku was supporting Hope as he tried to drag them both out. The two of them were falling very behind as everything seemed to collapse around them. It was like the tent was purposely trying to prevent the two of them from escaping the building. It didn't matter to them though; they would find a way out some way.

The Sailors succeeded in breaking through the tent just as Riku and Hope emerged from the endless abyss as well.

Hope, however, smelt something strange in the air. He raised his hopeful head up as he saw three stars falling from the heavens. "My prince," he whispered, "he's finally awakened. I must help him."

Before anyone could say another word, Hope's body disappeared just as Pegasus appeared flying through the air.

Knowing that he would be safe, the others made their way over to where the falling stars would land as they felt the Moon brothers and Reks heading there.

Even as the Sailors and Riku made their escape, everyone else who helped them was heading to that spot as well.

Everyone would be reunited once more just in time to welcome their safe return.

* * *

At any moment, they could possibly die and meet their maker.

Even knowing that chilling thought, the Moon Princes didn't care as they fell to their doom. The trio knew that their friends would find a way to save them or at least bring them back from the grave. They had all died more times then they could count and came back to life, sort of like Jesus.

The ground was getting closer to them just as the trio was beginning to except their deaths.

However, they got their miracle in the form of Pegasus. The horse came flying across the sky with a hopeful cry escaping his throat. The princes turned their heads to see the horse flying right towards them without any sign of slowing down. They braced themselves for impact, thinking that Pegasus would crash into them when they remembered that the horse was only a spirit.

Once Pegasus reached them, his spirit completely became one with theirs. As a gift, Pegasus gave the Moon Princes wings of their own. Six, angel wings appeared from their backs as they gently brought the boys down to Earth for a safe landing. They all held onto each others' hands as they landed safely on the ground.

With their feet touching the empty road, their wings faded away with Hope appearing right beside them. The princes' clothes faded away as their Sailor and Keybearer uniforms returned to their bodies. The trio was relieved to have that safe landing, instead of having that nasty one that they were imagining. They didn't like the thought of them becoming Moon Prince Pancakes.

They would screw their awesome hair up.

The boys embraced Hope with a massive, group hug.

Hope stumbled back as their laughter filled the air with joy just as a loud call snapped them out of it.

"Enough is enough!"

Standing a few feet away from them was all their friends. The Sailors and Riku were standing together with some added faces. They weren't that surprised to see Aqua, Naminé, Seifer, Ellone, Rinoa, and the Moon Cats there. Not even Rain was that much of a surprise as he ran over to Elysion. However, the presence of Zack and the others was a big shocker for the rest of them.

Even with their bodies covered in bruises and blood, and their weapons covered with gore was a shocker.

Zack dropped the sword onto the ground, just as it shattered into sparks of light. "I had the strangest feeling that you were Sailor Moon all along," he said to Sailor Moon. "I just couldn't believe that my dorky Sora was the Champion of the Moon."

"Your telling us," said Kairi. "Think how I feel. I'm supposed to be his best friend and he kept that big secret from me!"

"From all of us," said Tidus.

Sailor Moon began to smile as he threw himself at his friends. "I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you," he said, softly. "I'm sorry we all had to. It was the only way that we could assure that you would be safe. We didn't want you to get hurt."

"We know," said Tifa. "Though, it was pretty cool fighting the end of the world. You guys can't tell me that was not pretty wicked!"

"It was uber wicked!" shouted Zell.

"Hell yeah!" added Seifer.

They all began to laugh as they reunited at the middle of the road, embracing each other for surviving their biggest battle to date. It was still hard to believe that all of this had just happened only moment ago. They fought a tyrannical queen and her organization, saved the world from eternal darkness, and they all managed to survive with a few scratches.

Nobody was dead, nobody was dying.

They were all safe and they were all together.

Things were going to go back to normal as they were saved from the evil that threatened their lives.

Hope stood away from the group, breaking free from the grip that Mini Moon had on him. Everyone took the tip to de-transform back into their civilian forms. Reks wanted to get back to Hope's side, but he noticed that the high priest had something to say to everyone.

Actually, he had a lot of things to say.

Swirls of white light appeared in his hands as Hope approached Riku first. The light transformed into a white staff with a blunt end and grey handles like his Keyblade. "This is for you, my prince," said Hope. "This is the Staff of Kings, it belonged to all the previous Kings of Elysion, this belongs to you now."

Riku accepted the token, taking care of the staff. "Thank you, Hope," said the young man. He held onto the staff as Sora stood beside him and took hold of his free hand.

"That's not all," said Hope. He went back to Reks and took the Golden Crystal from his hands. He returned to Riku then placed the crystal on top of the staff's handle, and everyone watched as the crystal turned into a golden orb. "The Golden Crystal belongs to you as well. With these two items, your powers as Tuxedo Mask will be greatly amplified. Use this power wisely, my prince."

"I will," swore Riku.

Hope bowed to his prince and Sora as well. He then turned away from them and made his way over to the former Amazon Quartet. Ashe, Vaan, Lulu, and Reno stood there, nervously since they were once the bad guys in the story. Now, they were the good guys which made no sense to them.

This is where Hope came in to provide an explanation for their arrival. The high priest stood between the Quartet before turning to Reks. "I'm sure you are all wondering why they are Sailor Soldiers?" he said to everyone. "Well, these four come from the Asteroid Planets that linger between the Inner and Outer planets. They are the Chosen Sailor Soldiers of the Asteroid Planets. Queen Serenity had these four placed into a deep sleep after her grandson's Sailors Guardians were chosen. She intended that the Asteroid Sailors be used to serve as her grandchild's Sailor Guardians."

Everyone gasped with Reks' being the loudest. The tiniest Moon Prince stood away from the others as he raced towards Hope and the Quartet. "Are you telling me that the Amazon Quartet is my Sailor Guardians?" he asked, loudly. "How is that even possible? Why were we fighting them?"

"Yeah!" said Reno. "Explain how that happened!"

"I'm quite curious myself," Lulu said as her hair fell over her dress.

"Yup!" said Vaan and Ashe.

Hope sighed as he looked up at the sky. Everyone else did so, wondering just what he was looking at. "This was Ultimecia's doing," he told them. "She woke the Sailor Quartet prematurely from their slumber to serve as her warriors. She turned the four of you against the others on purpose. She wanted to start a war between the Sailors."

"Evil bitch," mumbled Vaan.

"I'm glad we dethroned her royal evilness," said Ashe.

Hope agreed along with the others.

Demyx threw himself between Vaan and Ashe, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "Well, go us!" he said, cheerfully. "We have four more friends that totally kick ass! Did you see how much booty that they kicked during the fight?"

"Like a shitload!" laughed Axel.

"We did?" said a cheery Reno.

"We so rock!" shouted Vaan.

Lulu placed her hand on Reks' shoulder with a smile forming on the black mage's face. She poked the boy's cheek, gently. "Well, it appears that you're stuck with us, young one," she said, calmly. "I promise we will do our best to protect you."

"At least, Lulu and I will," said Ashe. "Vaan and Reno are a different story."

Everyone took the time to laugh as their war against the Dead Moon came to a close and peace returned to Earth. The sun was beginning to set, naturally, as nightfall was nearing. They were all too busy laughing and enjoying their moment of peace to notice how dark things were getting. The good thing was that Queen Ultimecia had nothing to do with this since her evil ass was toast.

At least, that's what they first thought.

Swirls of dark magick appeared from the ground as Ultimecia's ghostly image appeared before them. Sora and Riku were the first to jump on the offensive along with the Sailor Quartet. Everyone was gearing up to transform again when Aqua and Naminé got in the way to stop this.

"Halt!" said Aqua. "There's no point in fighting a ghost!"

"But it's Ultimecia!" shouted Squall.

Naminé shook her head as she jumped in front of everyone. Her arms were spread apart when her wings began to sprout from her back and surprised everyone. "There's no need to worry," she told them. "She must do this for her soul to move on. When a sorceress dies, they must relinquish their Power to the nearest candidate. Adel gave me her Power before her soul completely moved on. Now, Ultimecia must do the same in order to cleanse the Power."

"Who is going to take her Power though?" asked Cloud.

"That's for the Power to decide," said Terra.

Ultimecia's ghost vanished as the Power left the remnants of her soul. The Power moved across the road until it reached Rinoa. Swirls of Primal energy began to consume the girl's body, which surprised everyone as they saw this. Rinoa let out a soft scream before the Power became one with her body and pure, solid wings spread from her back.

Everyone was surprised to see that Rinoa was the sorceress candidate chosen to receive the Power.

Squall and Seifer were jaw dropped as they saw this for themselves.

Rinoa fell to her knees with her boys catching her in the process. Both Squall and Seifer held onto one side, keeping her from landing flat on her face. "Thanks," she said, weakly. "That was totally random. I didn't expect that to happen."

"I don't think anyone did," said Seifer.

"Now," said Naminé, "Rinoa and I must choose our Knights. A Sorceress must have her Knight to stand beside her and protect her, retaining her humanity. Unless we want to turn wicked and evil like Ultimecia."

Rinoa grabbed onto Seifer's shoulder, pulling him down to eye level. A gentle smile formed on the otherwise beautiful girl's face. "Looks like you're my Knight," she said, calmly. "Now, pick me up." Seifer did as he was told, unsure if he could say otherwise. If Ultimecia could nearly destroy the world, he was afraid to know what Rinoa would do to him for refusing.

Naminé grabbed onto Roxas' arm, pulling him towards her. "And you're my Knight!" she said, cheerfully. She then turned back to Riku and Sora. "You two are stuck with me too. The three of you are the most responsible for my existence so you're the ones who have to protect me."

"Deal," said the trio.

Everyone's laughter filled the air as they greeted the two sorceress and their Knights.

However, all good things had to come to an end as they had to say goodbye to a select few.

Hope needed to return to Elysion so he could repair all the damage done. The Quartet needed to return to their slumber so that they may one day guard Reks. Lastly, Naminé and Roxas had to return home before anyone got too suspicious of their disappearance.

With a full Moon in the sky, everyone felt that it was time to say their goodbyes.

Reks stood next to Hope with their hands locked together. The boy stared into the emerald eyes as a frown formed on his face. Hope looked back at the gentle boy, grateful to his young savior.

"You're the one I've been dreaming about," confessed Hope. Reks seemed a little confused, which didn't seem surprising. It had been so long since they talked about this that it was no wonder that Reks didn't seem to remember. "I told you that a Moon Prince would be my savior. Well, you were the Moon Prince that I've been dreaming about. I saw the teenage version of yourself guiding me out from the darkness. It was Prince Ventus Reks Chiba Tsukino that was meant to save me from Queen Ultimecia and the Dead Moon Circus."

Reks began to blush as he heard Hope's confession. He never believed that he could be anyone's savior, let alone that he could save anyone. He never thought that it was possible, but he did it though. He had saved Hope and the world.

Hope took advantage of the boy's silence to lean in and give him a real kiss. He touched the boy's lips with his own, bringing them together with love. Everyone was watching them though, nearly ready to jump at their throats for what just happened.

"Look, a flying saucer!"

Everyone looked back to see this alien invasion, while Vaan was laughing at the idiots. Reks had his arms locked around Hope's neck as he pulled him into a deeper kiss. Soon their tongues wagged around in each other's mouth, as they kiss heated up with their passion. It had to end soon since Hope needed to return home and the others weren't going to be distracted for long.

Hope broke away from Reks, giving him a final goodbye kiss. "I love you, Reks," said the high priest. "I will see you again when you return to your proper place in time. I will be there waiting for you."

"I love you too," Reks said, softly.

Hope began to fade away as he returned to Elysion, to restore his home with Balthier, Irvine, and Bartz's help.

Vaan kept laughing with Reno for how easily they distracted the others. Lulu and Ashe were silent as the Quartet began to walk down the road, away from the others. They knew it was time for them to return to their slumber and with their Sailor powers that was possible. They were going to take advantage of this peace so they could get some rest.

"It's time for us to go bye bye," said Ashe.

"Yeah," said Reno. "Let's go home."

The Quartet disappeared in swirls of light, leaving the others oblivious to their disappearance.

Naminé and Roxas were the only ones left. They gave their friends their final goodbye, promising to return for the winter holidays. With one semester at France almost done, they needed to worry about another semester before they could return home.

Sora and Roxas shared a lengthy, goodbye hug before Sora finally let his brother go.

Everyone shouted one final goodbye as Sorceress Naminé teleported them back to France.

And now everyone was gone… gone until they were needed once more.

* * *

On the final chapter of Kingdom Hearts SuperS: Dreams...Reks returns home to the future for good! See how everything will end as the boy returns home to the future, while the others deal with the aftermath of the battle. Find out what happens and then some in **Dreams of Tomorrow!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: I'll try and keep this as short and sweet as possible. Thank you everyone for sticking it through with me till the end. I'm glad so many of you have been enjoying the Kingdom Hearts/Sailor Moon crossover saga. I'm still in shock seeing as how this was my first fan fic and I was so close to giving up on it when I was nearing the end of the Dark Kingdom Arc. Congrats everyone for making it this far. Now, prepare for the final chapter of Kingdom Hearts SuperS: Dreams! In this chapter, you'll get a major glimpse of the future, which will help you to understand the epic battles lying in wait for Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars! As always, READ AND REVIEW! Love, Xeikm**

**Beta's Note: I can't stand that this masterpiece if coming to an end after seeing it grow into a beloved story almost every on here wants to red and review by the word! It brought me joy as a fellow reader also when a looked about the finished work from this fine time and would review it along with you others out there.**

**Hana Beta's note: *sniff sniff* It's OVER! At least this arc. We only have one more left! I'm so happy to have beta'd such a fic as this. I really can't wait for the next arc. This is such a great final chapter to the fourth arc of the Kingdom Hearts/Sailor Moon saga. I think we can all agree that xeikm's fic is SO much better than the actual Sailor Moon (not to dis Takeuchi-sensei)! See you next time in Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars!**

**Dreamer of Tomorrow: **

The Winter Break was already beginning for the kids of Tokyo. They were kicked out of school to celebrate the holidays with their family and to just get a breather from school. It was as simple as that, but for the Tsukino residence it meant all that and more. Roxas had just returned from Paris to spend the holidays with them so the house was bustling with warmth and joy.

However, there was a feeling of sorrow in the air because Reks was returning home, for good this time.

Reks was sad as he finished the last of packing up his bedroom. It was now all clean and packed up in boxes. The only thing he would be really taking with him was his clothes and the personal items. Everything else would stay behind in the time; nothing else would be going back with him.

Everyone else was downstairs having a blast. Reks could hear Sora screaming at the top of his lungs as Roxas was driving his brother bonkers. Their parents were already screaming at the boys to shut up so they could have a pleasant holiday for a change. It didn't exactly help that they were going to have relatives that would start showing up at the house this weekend. Reks needed to leave before that because he wasn't exactly sure how far that memory spell affected the rest of their family.

"Roxas, I am going to kill you!" shouted Sora. "Give me back my cookie!"

"Catch me if you can, Sora!" laughed Roxas.

"Boys!" shouted their parents.

Reks couldn't help but to chuckle at them before he heard a loud crash followed by Roxas crying out in pain and Sora laughing with victory. He could tell that Sora got his cookie back and Roxas was going to pay for stealing. This was one of the many things he was going to miss when he returned to the future. His father and uncle never behaved like this back in Crystal Tokyo, they were very civilized men who wouldn't think of acting in such a childish manner.

Then again…his father and dad were infamous for skipping out on their royal meetings.

Sad yes, but some things just never changed.

He sat in the darkness of his bedroom, looking at his empty nightstand. After the battle with Ultimecia was over, Reks returned to the house just to discover that the Stallion Rêve had disappeared from sight. The young Moon Prince cried for an hour as he felt that Hope stripped away the last of his presence from his sight. It broke the boy's heart to feel abandoned by his true love, but he just had to remember the promise that Hope gave him before leaving.

Hope promised that they would see each other again in the future.

They would be together again.

Even though Reks was sure that Hope wasn't lying to him, it just hurt like hell. It hurt that Hope was gone and he would never get to kiss his lips until who knows how long. He would never get to dream of him. He would never get to feel his touch. He would never make love to him again.

It felt like Hope just disappeared forever, leaving him alone with his self-misery.

Now, he understood how Sora felt when Riku left him during the Negamoon invasion.

This time though, he couldn't be certain if it was because Hope still loved him or if it was all just a lie.

And that part just fucking sucked.

* * *

Yuffie went over to the table then gave them their order of coffee then left the couple alone.

Sitting at the table was Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife. They were both sitting in silence as they drank their late cup of coffee. Well, it wasn't that late. It was only eight o'clock and it wasn't like they had classes to worry about the next day. Though that didn't kill the awkward silence as their blue and gray eyes locked in on each other.

Finally, Cloud decided to bring an end to the silence. He made Squall come out to see him so he wasn't about to blow this. "So, how has life been treating you?" he asked, softly.

"Pretty good," said Squall. "It's kinda weird to see that Rinoa is a sorceress and Seifer is her knight. That's something I'm going to need to get used to."

"That surprises you how?" laughed Cloud. "I mean, we're ancient princes from different planets reborn into the modern world."

Squall nodded his head. "That's very true," he said, simply. "I never really thought of that issue."

Cloud began to smirk as he took a sip from the hot coffee. It felt good to have the caffeine rushing through his body. It actually gave him the boost to go a little deeper. "And, how are things with Zexion?" asked the blond. "Roxas gave us the heads up that you two aren't together anymore."

Squall bit on his lip as he raised the cup up. He used the cup to hide his mouth and tried to obscure his curious expression. "Things are fine between us," he finally said. He brought the coffee back down as he saw the direction this was going. By now, he could see through Cloud's hidden agendas. They were only dated for half a billion years. "We had our chance together and decided to end it. We know we just weren't meant to be."

"I am sorry," said Cloud.

"Don't be," said Squall, "because I know you're not." Cloud's eyes lit up after hearing how lowly Squall thought of his intentions. Squall didn't care about that; he knew exactly why Cloud brought him here in the first place. He decided to put an end to this stupid game and just get out with it.

Squall leaned over across the table and pulled Cloud by his hair, bringing him into a lip-locking kiss. Cloud was shocked by just how bold Squall had become in just a few moments. Not that he was going to complain about it though. It felt really good; he forgot just how good of a kisser that Squall was.

They eventually pulled away, after sucking each other's faces for a minute.

"I still love you," they said, together.

Both of them began to laugh before kissing again, ignoring the coffee breath.

* * *

After the battle against the Dead Moon was over, Terra returned Marluxia back to Nooj safely as he promised the man. When the duo returned home, Nooj was beaming with joy as he saw that Marluxia was, mostly, unscratched after the battle. Nooj had heard Sailor Mini Moon's cries for help and offered his own dreams of Marluxia returning safely to empower the Golden Crystal.

What he was in shock to see though was that his son was no longer an infant. His son was back at his natural age thanks to the power of Sailor Saturn. He was even amazed to hear how Marluxia held his own in the battle against the Dead Moon Circus and was a big help in ensuring their victory.

What more could a father ask for?

Now that all that drama was taken care of, Terra was temporarily living with Nooj and Marluxia until he found a place of his own. Terra was trying to convince him to let him go, that he didn't want to burden them, but Nooj insisted upon the man staying with him until he could get a job and his own place. Terra couldn't refuse the kind offer, especially since Nooj was willing not charge him a penny on rent.

Even after all that time passed since the battle, Nooj couldn't stop thanking Terra for keeping his son safe.

Marluxia was off running around, trying to get used to his teenage legs again. Now that he was no longer the sick kid or the young infant, he could actually embrace all the dreams he had in the past. That included being able to run around on the track, which Marluxia spent a lot of time doing after the battle was through with.

Yes, even their lives seemed to be returning to a calm sense of normalcy.

* * *

Insanity always ensued whenever Axel and Demyx were together. What was so special about tonight though was that they were dragged into double dates with their boyfriends at a fancy restaurant that they didn't belong in. It was painfully obvious that they shouldn't be here because almost everyone was dressed up in super formal outfits, while they were dressed up like rock stars with skinny jeans, vests, long-sleeved shirts, and skinny ties.

Axel, Zell, and Jamie turned to Demyx with dark glares escaping their eyes. Demyx gulped as he looked around at the fancy digs of the place; feeling terribly underdressed all of a sudden. "Don't look at me like that!" said Demyx. "I didn't realize this place was going to be this fancy. My dad recommended it!"

Jamie sighed as he shook his head at his boyfriend. "Demy, I love you and all, but sometimes you're so air headed," he said, sadly. "Your dad's a record executive. Of course he would only eat at fancy restaurants! We're dressed up like we're going to eat burgers or pizza, not five-star French cuisine!"

"Amen!" said Zell.

Axel rolled his eyes at Demyx as he pulled his friend by the ear. Demyx let out a shrill scream, which made everyone in the quite restaurant jump out of their seats. "You are so dead when we leave," said the red head. "This is by far one of the dumbest things you've done this year."

"Dumber then the time I got us locked in the storage shed?" asked Demyx.

"Almost," said Axel as he tried to suppress that horrible memory.

Two hours trapped in the temple's storage shed with Demyx on the hottest day of the year with no cell phone and everyone else gone. Yeah, that was a miserable experience he never wanted to repeat or think about again. He almost died of dehydration. It literally got to the point where they were contemplating peeing in each other's mouths just to survive.

Axel was kinky, but golden showers were something that never got him off.

The hostess there sat the boys down at their table then left them for their waiter to serve them. The boys tried to behave their best, but somehow that would always end like a Greek tragedy or a ghetto baby-mama story. Usually though, it ended with the baby's mama popping out of nowhere to drive everyone crazy

Jamie gulped as he braced himself for the worst.

Things started out calm, at first. They all just ordered water with a glass of tea on the side. For a while, things remained calm as they talked in a civil conversation with one another. That was good. Nobody was threatening to kill anyone yet, which was a very good thing.

So far they were behaving like perfect gentlemen should.

If only things could've lasted longer though.

As soon as the waiter was about to return with their food, insanity broke out amongst the boys. Demyx said something about Axel's oddly styled hair, which made Zell go on the defensive that made Jamie go on the defensive and Axel went on the offensive on all of them. It was clear that these were the last group of people you would ever want to go out to dinner with because things always ended in bloodshed.

"You really want to go there, Demyx?" said Axel. He picked up the steak that he ordered and threw it at Demyx. Demyx nearly fell of his chair because the steak was actually pretty heavy and knocked him off his balance.

"Fuck off!" shouted Jamie as he defended his boyfriend's honor. He got his plate of pasta and threw half of it at Axel and his freakish spikes. Zell swore him up and down before shoving his chicken down Jamie's shirt.

Demyx popped out of nowhere and began to throw their drink at everyone. With that started, a massive food fight broke out between the four of them. That was only the beginning of all of this drama. Things got so bad between the four of them that they had to run to the other tables and steal their foot to throw at each other.

The other customers and the staff were freaking out as four boys just ravaged the restaurant without showing any signs of stopping.

It got to the point where they had to call the police, but by then the boys heard the sirens going off in the air. The boys gulped and panicked as they realized they would be screwed if they charged them for instigating a riot. With that though in mind, the boys ran off when Demyx informed them that he gave the restaurant a fake name when he made the reservations.

For once in his life, Demyx had done something very smart and saved them from being arrested.

The boys hauled ass out of the restaurant for the safety of the night with their screams of joy filling the air with their clothes smelled like gross French food.

"We need to do that again!" shouted Axel.

"Next week?" laughed Demyx.

The boys kept on laughing as they ran with all their might just as the police arrived to the restaurant.

* * *

Things were quiet in the apartment for a change.

Peruru had just finished putting Rain to bed when Hana snuck up behind him. The young couple stood there in silence, while Rain twisted and turned in his little bed as he tried to get some sleep. Rain had recently came down with a cold so he was sick to his stomach with a nasty tummy ache as well. It sucked for Peruru to see his son like this, but Hana was there to assure him that Rain would recover just fine.

Besides, they did have two Keyblade Masters and two sorceress there that could heal him if things got too bad.

That did assure Peruru, making him feel a little better. He had just gave his son a kiss on his forehead after giving the boy his medicine and some water. Drinking plenty of fluids was an important measure in battling a nasty cold. Peruru just hoped that he was doing all the right things as he walked out of their room with Hana at his side.

They walked into the living room together then crashed on the couch.

"I'm worried about Rain," whispered Peruru.

"He'll be fine," said Hana. She brushed her hair back to get a clear view of her fairy boyfriend. Wow, that didn't sound gay at all. She placed her hand on top of his; assuring him that this was fine. "Rain will recover, just you watch! I am willing to bet that by tomorrow he'll be in ship shape to send Reks back to the future happy and healthy!"

Peruru began to laugh at just how silly his girlfriend was and just how hopeful she was in everything. It was simply remarkable, but it felt great to know that he had someone out there who cared about his son just as much as he did. Considering all the insanity that happened between them too.

Not many girls would be cool with their boyfriends giving birth to a kid from another man.

Hana was just one of the exceptions though.

"I trust you," said Peruru. "I know you're not lying to me."

"Why would I lie to you, love?" said Hana.

Peruru just laughed as he looked up to the ceiling with a soft smile on his face.

Why would she lie to him?

* * *

Zexion was silent as he walked up the steps to his apartment with a bag of food in his hands. Once again, his mother was working late at the hospital so he had to fend for himself. Luckily his mom left him some money to get some takeout with so he ordered enough for three. He figured his mom would be hungry when she got back and he would probably eat for two.

Yeah, it was a little late to be ordering some takeout, but Zexion just didn't feel hungry earlier and he didn't want to reheat the food. He was feeling terribly lazy, which must've been a consequence for hanging out with Sora for as long as he did. Yeah, that was probably it. Sora was becoming a bad influence on the normally unlazy and introspective Zexion.

He needed to stop hanging around Sora so much.

Back to reality though, Zexion had just climbed up his final step just in time to see a large lump at his doorstep. He walked towards the door and noticed that the lump was bundled up with his coat to keep him warm. The bundle's curly, brownish-red hair was sticking out and Zexion was just sure he knew exactly who it was.

So he tore off the coat to reveal the sleeping Lexaeus. Zexion merely sighed as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He pushed the door open before kicking the sleeping lump on the side. Lexaeus woke up, startled by the sudden amount of violence, while Zexion merely glared down at him.

"Do you want to come in?" Zexion said, bluntly.

Lexaeus nodded his head as he got up to follow Zexion inside the apartment.

Zexion placed the food in the kitchen before he stripped out of half his clothes. He wasn't so concern with modesty since the man had seen him naked…a lot. He took off his coat and extra shirt before turning around to face the brick wall that was Lexaeus.

Lexaeus was standing there in just a fitted button-up and a pair of warm jeans. He looked enticing with all that muscle that just bulged from his body. So enticing in fact that Zexion had to remind himself that he hated him right now.

Lexaeus began to walk forward with his hands to his sides. Zexion raised an eyebrow as he curiously watched this man's steps. "I'm sorry," said Lexaeus. He stopped a two feet from Zexion, giving them enough distance. Enough distance so that Zexion couldn't punch him in the groin. "I…I screwed up before. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. I didn't realize just how badly I hurt you."

"You hurt me a lot, you big oaf," growled Zexion. He turned away from him then walked back into his kitchen. He began to unpack the food, while be sure to make no eye contact with his ex-lover. "Are you hungry? I brought enough food for an extra person."

Lexaeus sighed as he walked into the kitchen. He remembered when his mother walked in on them while they were making out, nearly naked. It was a hilarious thought that brought a smile back to his face, while he regretted even more what happened between them.

Zexion kept his head down as he put some rice and chicken on a plate. "I really don't care anymore," he said, simply. "I don't care how sorry you are…I just don't care anymore. I just…I just want to move on. I don't want this to bother me anymore."

"Will you forgive me though?" asked Lexaeus. He placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder, holding onto the frail boy. Zexion kept looking away from him, which made Lexaeus just want to spin the boy around and force himself upon him. "I made a lot of mistakes, Zexion. I want to make that up to you. I don't want you to hate me…I never stopped loving you. I want to belong to you again. I want to be yours."

Zexion felt a chill run up his spine as he listened to Lexaeus' words. It was odd to have someone five times your size that they basically said they wanted to be your slave. Not that it wasn't flattering or interesting. Actually, it was a bit of a turn on, but Zexion had to stay strong. He couldn't waver to the man mountain.

However, when Lexaeus leaned closer to hold the boy from the back and started to kiss his neck that wall came to a crash. Zexion felt his entire body numb over as he felt the man's lips on his neck as it began to suck away on that exposed flesh. He had forgotten just how good Lexaeus was at doing that, especially since his neck had always been a weak spot for Zexion.

So much in fact that Zexion had to grip onto the table for support.

"I'm sorry," Lexaeus said, again.

"Fuck," Zexion said, while biting down on his lips. He managed to wiggle away from Lexaeus and even pushed him away for a minute. He placed his hands on that hard chest and felt his knees go weak. Damn Lexaeus and his stupid muscles. "Enough! I…I can't do this again. I can't do it like this. I…there's just too much between us to go and pick the pieces up. If we're going to do this then…then we need to start over. Start over from scratch."

"What does that mean?" asked Lexaeus.

"It means you have to start from square one," said Zexion. "You have to earn my trust again…we have to reset back into the dating bucket before we can even try to be boyfriends again."

"I'm okay with that," Lexaeus said with a hopeful smile.

Zexion saw that smile and began to squint at the man. He slapped him on the chest before looking away from him. "Don't give me that smile," he said, smiling himself. "You haven't won me over yet."

"Yet being the key word," said Lexaeus.

Zexion kept on smiling as he realized just how much trouble he was in.

* * *

Sora carried his goodbye present to Reks in his hands. This time, he made sure to buy the boy something instead of wasting another lifetime on sewing a stupid bear. That thing had given him so many cuts on his fingers that he never totally got the feeling back on his left pinky. Not that he was willing to admit that to anyone. No sir, he was keeping that a secret from everyone.

Riku was with him though as they walked through the park to return to the apartment to stay there for the night.

"You going to miss him?" asked Sora.

"Of course," said Riku. "Will you?"

Sora skipped on top of the grass as he held the bag in his hands. He spun around in a brief circle before jumping off the grass to land next to Riku. "I am going to miss him a lot," he said, sadly. The brunet looked down at the brick road, feeling a sudden streak of depression hitting him. It was probably post-partum. He heard that old people got it when all the chicks left the nest. He just never imagined he would get it so young. "I just can't believe he is going to leave us soon. He is going to go back home."

"To us though," assured Riku. He took Sora by his hand then spun the boy around him. Sora danced around his lover with a smile on both of their faces. "Don't forget, we're his fathers. He is going back to us in the future. I'm sure our future selves have missed Reks more then we will. They've actually raised him. He belongs in the future with everyone else."

"I know," said Sora as he stopped spinning. Riku caught him from falling too far, which was a good thing. Sora held onto Riku's shoulders as they began to dance backward. "It's just…we've been through so much together these past two years. It's just hard to admit that he's going to go back home and we won't see him again until after I give birth."

"We could get to work," said a naughty Riku. "I could get you pregnant today so we can get you ready."

"Shut up!" laughed Sora. "Don't even joke about that."

Neither one could help but to laugh at the brutness of the joke.

It was just too funny not to laugh at.

It actually did make Sora feel a little better about his unborn son returning to the future.

* * *

When morning came, so did their final farewell.

"Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father, Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!"

A bolt of light escaped from the golden Key of Space-Time that Reks held up in the air. The light raced up into the sky, opening a portal through time and space. The warp slowly got bigger just as Reks turned around to say one final farewell to all his friends.

He was all packed with three bags with him. The Sailor Pluto who guarded the Door would be there to escort him further to Crystal Tokyo. Reks sighed, as he looked back everyone who was gathered before him. There were the Sailors, Riku, Roxas, Naminé, Jamie, Rinoa, Seifer, the Moon Cats, and all their other buddies. They were all there to say goodbye to him.

It wasn't as teary as the first time though; they had gotten used to Reks leaving by now and were even happy to see that he would be safe back in his own time.

After what happened with Ultimecia, it was decided for sure that it was time for Reks and Diana to return to their own time.

"Goodbye everyone," said Reks. "Thank you for everything."

"Meow!" shouted Diana. "See ya later, everyone!"

Reks and Diana began to fly into the sky as gravity pulled them up.

"Goodbye! Bye! We love you!" they all shouted.

Reks and Diana entered the Time-Space Portal, disappearing from sight.

Sora brushed away his tears as he curled into Riku's chest, hiding his sorrow.

* * *

The travel through the Fourth Dimension wasn't as painful as it had been all those other times, Reks was used to it by now.

So used to it in fact that he was surprised that no one was there to welcome him back. As soon as his feet touched ground outside of Crystal Tokyo, he saw that there was no one around him. He turned his head from side to side and only saw the vegetation that surrounded the crystallized city. A look of sorrow took over him as he picked up his bags and began to walk to the palace, alone.

It kinda stunk that Diana was knocked out from the travel so she was hardly any good company.

Not even the beauty of the city could escape the loneliness that he felt. It sucked that no one was around to greet him back. He expected that they would at least send a guard or a cop over to escort him back to the palace. He was the only heir to Crystal Tokyo, after all. Well, at least until Roxas had the baby.

The crystal utopia sparkled in the city with the city buzzing with life.

Reks never felt so lonely in his life even with all those millions of people living in the city. He felt abandoned again just as the Wiseman made him believe when he corrupted his soul to turn him into Dark Master.

However, those feelings were pushed aside when he heard a chorus of voices.

"We're late!" shouted one of the voices.

"You took too long to fix your make up!"

"Small Vennie will be mad at us because of you."

"I'm sorry, girls! I didn't mean to take so long."

Reks' eyes lit up as he recognized those voices. He ran towards the edge of the hill to confirm his suspicions when he saw four women running towards him. It was the Ayakashi Sisters from the Negamoon. Reks was in shock to see the four women there, while they all shouted at the white-haired Birdie as they ran with their blue, green, purple, and yellow dresses. Avery, Catzi, and Prizma were giving their sister hell when they noticed that Reks was standing right there.

Catzi was the first to snap out of her evil trance when she waved at the boy with a pleasant smile on her face. She still had her crazy purple hair that was all puffy and big. "Hey, Small Vennie!" she shouted, loudly. "It's good to see you again!"

"Welcome home, little prince," said the brown haired Avery.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner," said the green haired Prizma. "Birdie was taking too long to get ready."

"I said I was sorry!" shouted Birdie. "Don't rat me out to Small Vennie."

Reks began to smile at the four women. After they returned to the future from the battle with the Negamoon, it took sometime for the sisters to be welcomed by the citizens. However, once they opened their makeup chain, they were welcomed with open arms for supplying everyone with top of the line cosmetics.

Suddenly, Reks didn't feel so alone as he ran down the steps. "All is forgiven!" he said, smiling. "So, you gals are supposed to escort me home?" The sisters nodded their heads as they all smiled at the small prince. Reks kept on smiling as he began to walk alongside them. "All right then, let's get to the palace then."

And they did, the Ayakashi Sisters escorted Reks to the Crystal Palace.

* * *

When they arrived to the colossal Crystal Palace located at the heart of Crystal Tokyo, the Ayakashi Sisters disappeared to return to "work" and took Diana with them. Reks could see the lies in that, but he decided not to call him out on that. Some of the guards from the palace arrived to greet the Small Vennie and even took his baggage to return to his bedroom for him so he may relax on this beautiful afternoon.

It was truly beautiful though with the sun shinning and the birds singing and the beautiful gleam on the metropolis in the daylight.

Reks was almost at peace when he heard a loud scream in the background. The boy turned to his side and saw a boy with curly brown hair running around like a monkey with his head cut off. There was another small lilac haired boy that was chasing after this big kid. The lilac haired one was older then the other, but you couldn't tell half the time because the curly haired kid was huge.

"Maxi and Lex," said Reks.

The curly haired boy named Lex stopped not too far from Reks. "Hey, princey!" shouted the boy. He was running around in his new overalls, which covered his red and white-stripped shirt. "Did you enjoy your stay in the boring past?"

Maxi crashed behind the boy, nearly breaking his nose on a brick wall. He hardly looked a day younger then Reks, but was actually two years behind him. This boy wore a simple cardigan over a gray t-shirt with a pair of jeans. "Lex!" scolded the boy. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful to our prince. When I say stop, you stop!"

"Yes, big brother," laughed Lex.

Reks sighed at the sons of Zexion and Lexaeus.

Craziness ensued though as more children came running from the palace, belonging to the other Sailor Soldiers and their partners.

"Reks!" they all shouted as they ran over to him.

The boy began to smile as he saw all his true friends coming towards him. He began to run towards them with Lex and Maxi chasing after him. When they all made it to the middle though, they crashed with a loud bang and nearly killed each other in the process.

Then again, what was different about that?

"We missed you!" shouted a girl named Mina. She was gorgeous with long, blonde hair that went down her back with a red bow on top. She wore an orange dress that cut off just at her knees, showing off her perfect, volleyball-trained knees. She was Demyx's favorite daughter. Well, his only daughter.

"The palace hasn't been the same without you!" said a fiery red head named Kendra. She was stuck in a Catholic schoolgirl outfit since she barely escaped from class earlier that day. She was too lazy to change and actually liked to rock out in this outfit. She was Axel's daughter.

"It's like totally a drag!" shouted a pink haired boy named Percy. He was the adventurous type, like his father after getting that nasty Sovereign of Silence out of his system. He was Marluxia's son. He preferred to dress casual with a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt to show off his "killer" arms. He defiantly got his other father, Axel's, cockiness, since all the other Sailors' kids were younger then Reks.

"It wasn't that bad," said a polite, brown haired girl named Raine. Her hair was wavy and brown like her father with the same genetic facial structure as well. She was in a white, turtleneck and a skirt. She was Squall and Cloud's oldest daughter.

"It would've been more fun if you were there though," said a spunky, blonde haired girl named Edea. She was Cloud and Squall's youngest daughter, looking a lot more like Cloud in everyway. She even carried on his artistic talent, while Raine was more of a wiz in the kitchen. The youngest wore a simple, blue sundress.

Reks laughed at all of his friends as they all surrounded him, asking what the past was like. He told them of their battle with two, wicked sorceress and their organization of nightmares. The other kids gasped in horror as they listened in on this, marveling at just how brave the boy were and how powerful their Neo-King was even in the past.

The most shocking thing of it all…the sons and daughters of the Sailors were in fact Mini Sailor Soldiers like Reks was.

Totally weird!

"Oh!" shouted Lex. "Did you here, Reks? Uncle Roxas and Uncle Saphir already had the baby!"

"That's right!" shouted Mina. "They had him about a month ago."

"Boy, that little boy screams like a jet engine," said Percy.

"I know!" laughed Edea.

"Enough, children," said Maxi.

Reks' eyes lit up with shock though as he listened to this. He now had a little cousin of his own to watch out for. He wasn't the sole heir to Crystal Tokyo, either, but he doubted they would run into trouble like that. He was just so excited to hear that his favorite uncles had their kid, and it was a baby boy too!

It was all just so exciting; he couldn't wait to see the baby.

He was so excited that he almost forgot about the pain of leaving everyone and Hope no longer speaking to him.

Not long after the kids kept on babbling on and on did the doors to the palace swing open. The White Witch, Naminé, stepped out from the palace with her white dress flowing behind her. The sorceress walked with such confidence and Power that it made the children snap out of their loud behavior to pay attention to the approaching woman.

"Hello, Reks," said the sorceress. "I am so glad that you're back home." She wrapped her arms around her nephew, giving him a big hug. Reks returned the hug and even sniffed the familiar scent of her strawberry shampoo. The Naminé of the past didn't like strawberry shampoo in fact she hated strawberries. In the future though, she got used to it enough that she started to use the shampoo.

"It's good to be back," said Reks.

Naminé pulled away from him then looked at all the other children. The sorceress began to smile as they all crowded around her with curious glances. Since Reks was the oldest at twelve that put the rest of the children from eleven to eight years old, excluding Roxas and Saphir's precious baby boy.

They all looked up to the sorceress with smiles lighting up their innocent faces.

"We must hurry to the Throne Room," said Naminé. "The Neo-King wants to have a word with everyone. He also wants to welcome his son home before he gives out a special announcement."

"What kind of announcement?" asked Raine.

"Is it something major?" asked Kendra.

"Totally major," said Naminé, mocking the children.

The children ignored it though as they followed the sorceress into the Crystal Palace.

* * *

They were taken down to the empty hallway, down to the Throne Room that was located at the very end. Naminé led the children into the chamber with the guards that stood in front of the entrance, opening the double doors. The crystal doors swung open with the sorceress leading the children into the room when they were greeted by the presence of the Eternal Sailor Soldiers.

Their fathers stood at a circle around the large seats that the Royal Family of Crystal Tokyo sat at. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn stood on guard with the Moon Cats. Even the Sisters were there when two more figures emerged from the shadows with a little bundle in their arms.

The children ran to their fathers, while Reks ran to the figures of his uncles. Roxas hardly aged a day and barely grew any taller, but his skin had a faint glow due to the childbirth. Other then that, he remained untouched, while his Uncle Saphir looked like he changed a little more. He kept his tall height, but looked like he had more meat on his body and his blue hair seemed to shine just a little more.

Reks' eyes just seemed to sparkle though as he saw a little bundle in Roxas' arms, which he just knew was his baby cousin. He ran up to his uncles and gave them a big hug before asking about the bundle. "Is that the baby?" he asked, happily.

Saphir nodded his head as he moved the white blanket aside. The baby was simply adorable with his bright, blue eyes that seemed to sparkle just like Roxas' did. "This is your baby cousin," said Saphir. "This is Diamond."

"After your brother?" said Reks.

"Yes," said Roxas. "After Saphir's brother.

The baby looked up at Reks with a large smile spreading across his face. Baby Diamond waved his little hands at Reks, trying to get his older cousin's attention. Reks began to make the goofy faces before kissing the boy's forehead.

Before anymore could be done, the doors swung open as Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion arrived to the court.

The royal kings of Crystal Tokyo hadn't changed a bit since they did in the past. Except for being a little taller and muscular with more formal clothes, Sora and Riku were just the same as they were in the past. Of course, it didn't hurt that they were far stronger then they ever were as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Neo-King Ventus ran up to his son with his white robes flying behind him. He crouched to the ground, embracing the boy. "Oh, Small Vennie!" said the Neo-King. "I have missed you so since you've been away."

"I missed you too, father," said Reks.

King Endymion began to smile as he knelt down to face his son. He touched the boy's brow, remembering just how soft and delicate the boy's features were. "You've been away for too long, Reks," said the king. "There is so much we need to talk about."

"Yes, there is," said the Neo-King. "There is so much we must tell everyone.'

And so it began, the Neo-King and King began to explain their plans for the future of Crystal Tokyo and Reks' destiny. There were so many scenarios to look over, but there was that gained their greatest interested. The Neo-King and King were planning to rebuild the original Moon Kingdom that was on the Moon. They planned to rebuild the Moon Palace, while maintaining Crystal Tokyo on the Earth.

"This wont be easy," said the Neo-King. "It will take a lot of work and patience. In fact, we must also worry about Crystal Tokyo. We cannot allow it to fall into the wrong hands once the Moon Kingdom is rebuild."

"That is why we must have a new king step forth when the time arises," said King Endymion. "That is why when the Neo-King and I ascend to the Moon, Small Vennie shall become the new King of Crystal Tokyo."

Applause filled the throne room with everyone cheering the boy on, while Reks was just in shock of this. His parents were going to hand over the kingdom to him whenever they decided to move up to the Moon. It was a big deal, a very big deal. He never really imagined him becoming king or anything like that.

This was a major leap for him.

"There is one other issue we must discuss though," said King Endymion. "Before all this can happen, the Earth and the Moon needs a new Sailor Soldier to protect it. We need a new Sailor Moon to step forth."

"That is why, Reks, we sent you to the past to train with the Sailors of the 21st century," said the Neo-King. "We want you to become the new Sailor Moon. That is why on your 15th birthday, we shall make you the first Sailor Moon since I had the title. You and the other Mini Sailors will receive the full Sailor title once each of you reaches 15."

"What about the others?" asked Reks.

"They shall become the Neo-Sailor Soldiers," said King Endyimon. "A fitting title, don't you think?"

"I came up with it myself," laughed the Neo-King.

There was applause in the room with a sarcastic laughing filling the air. Everyone looked at the large entrance to see five figures standing at the doorway. There were four figures clapping, each of them wearing white robes that covered their bodies. Nothing could be heard or seen from them.

Neo-King Ventus began to laugh as he applauded himself in the process. The brunet's sense of humor had hardly changed even after all this time had passed. "Now Reks, I think it's time you meet some old friends," he said, cheerfully. "Show yourselves, gang!"

And so they did, four white robes flew into the air, revealing the Sailor Quartet.

Reks' eyes lit up with joy as he ran over to them. Vesta, Ceres, Pallas, and Juno ran towards the boy, embracing their young charge with a massive group hung that consumed them all. Their laughter filled the air before they collapsed onto the ground with a loud thump. Everyone was laughing at them, which brought back warm memories from their past.

Reks managed to break away from them as his speechless self turned to the final figure. The Sailor Quartet remained silent for a change along with everyone else in the throne room. When the final figure pulled his hood down, Reks found himself gasping for breath as tears began to stream down his face.

Hope was standing right at the entrance with a warm smile on his face. Reks found himself overwhelmed with emotion as he immediately ran towards him, throwing his body at the High Priest of Elysion. "Someone is glad to see me," joked Hope. Reks was crying his heart out against Hope's chest, making the silver haired youth sad at himself. "I apologize, Small Vennie. I shouldn't have made you wait so long."

"You shouldn't have, you jerk!" shouted Reks. "You stupid jerk…I love you."

"And I love you," whispered Hope.

Reks pulled away and wiped away his shameful tears. He hid his puffy face before deciding that he had the courage to face Hope again. Heck, just to face everyone again. It was sad of him, the Prince of Crystal Tokyo, to be crying in such a manner in front of everyone. It was totally embarrassing.

Hope didn't think so though.

In fact, he leaned in to kiss the boy on the lips, ending any shameful thoughts in his pretty head.

Yes, all dreams could come true, if you were truly willing to wait for them.

* * *

And END!

Well, that was Kingdom Hearts SuperS: Dreams for ya! Yes, so many kiddies and all that other jazz! You'll see why all this happens and then some in Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars! The final story arc in this colossal crossover saga.

In Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars...three years have passed since the fall of the Dead Moon Circus. Peace has been restored to Earth and the entire solar system, however, a new evil lurks in the mist of the galaxy. A new battle arrives, bringing the Sailors into a battle against an organization called the Shadow Galactica, which is composed of a group none other then Sailor Soldiers! A new war begins far greater then the Keyblade Wars with the Sailor Wars rising! The Sailors are fighting for their survival in this epic battle against Darkness and Light, Justice and Chaos! It all begins with a Sailor Soldier from a distant planet, bringing the Sailors of Earth an SOS, alerting them of the dangers that other Sailor Soldiers from across the galaxy are facing.

Find out how Kingdom Hearts: Sailor Stars will begin in **SOS From Space! **


End file.
